Mass Effect Awakening
by jamespaczer1992gmail
Summary: A sequel to ME3 after Shepard destroys the Reapers he finds he has yet to defeat them Shepard awakes to find himself still aboard the semi dead reaper in the ME2 universe during the IFF mission. Shepard will use the knowledge he has gained during ME3 to stop the Reapers once and for all but neither the Reapers or Cerberus is truly the greatest threat also Tali Male Shepard romance
1. Awakening

Writers notes: I have never played the DLC's so forgive me if characters actions don't reflect the games I'm trying to not leave characters out I studied the wiki site for Javik heavily. I warn you now Vega Kasumi and zaeed have been written out if you feel they need to be in here use your imagination to bring them in :) they could be easily added I just don't understand them. Writer suggestion: read the story slow it flows that way

"Shepard wake up... wake up." Tali smack Shepard across the face.

"What, what's going on, did we stop the Reapers?" Asked Shepard with a dreary voice.

"How could we have stopped the Reapers, we're still on the Reaper ship." Tali stated with shocked voice.

"Tali watch out." Boom, Garrus had fired a concussive round knocking a husk to the ground beside her. Garrus then finished it off with a shot to the head. "That's all for now, but we have to hurry." Garrus walked over to Shepard. "Shepard are you alright?" Asked Garrus.

"I don't know." Replied Shepard.

"Your gonna have to be." Said Garrus grabbing Shepard by his arm, and pulling him on his feet. "Listen this mission is a lost cause, we have to forget about the IFF. I'm already down to my last clip, we'll find another way Shepard."

"Alright let's go." The team started running back to the docking tube, fighting threw husk. "So what the hell happened?" Asked Shepard

"All I know is when I woke up, husks where all over the place, and you and Tali were unconscious. Tali probably woke maybe five minutes after me, and for the past twenty minutes we've been fighting husk, trying to wake you up." Garrus then ejected a thermal clip. "Damit, I'm out. Shepard give me one of yours."

"I guess their were a lot of them." Said Shepard, handing Garrus the clip.

"You don't know the half of it Shepard."

"There's the exit." Shouted Tali. A husk jumped down off the strange cross sections above, barely catching Tali, knocking her on the ground.

"Tali." Yelled Shepard as he spun around to see a horde of husk behind them. "Garrus grab Tali, I'll hold them off." Shepard fired into the husk, stopping as many as he could.

Tali flipped over, and blasted the husk head apart. "I can take care of my self Shepard, now let's get out of here." Said Tali. Tali stood back onto her feet.

"Come on then." Shepard said hastefully, turning around to find they were surrounded.

"What now Shepard?" Garrus asked.

"We fight." Dust fell from above, a Geth was above them in the overhead cross sections. The Geth dropped down from the beams above.

"Shepard commander, this unit suggest that you get down." Shepard, Tali, and Garrus quickly ducked, at which point the Geth proceeded to fire its spitfire, killing all the husk with a barrage of of superconductive toroid's. "This weapon has been used to its capacity, we must leave immediately." Said the Geth. The Geth threw the weapon down, and drew its widow sniper rifle.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Asked Shepard.

"This unit could have ended your lives, or left you to the husks. Is that not reason enough." Said the Geth.

A comm signal broke through, it was Joker. "Commander your life signs just came back up, are you okay, we had to unhook from the boarding tube, and send a shuttle. Husk were all over the tube. I'm updating your Nav point."

"Joker what the hell happened?... come in Joker." Said Shepard into his comm.

"The Reaper must be damping our signal." Said Tali.

Alright Geth, you made your point. Shepard and his team began to run along with the Geth to the shuttle. Tali grabbed the spitfire off the ground, that the Geth had used to kill the husks.

"Creator Zorah, that weapon has been depleted, it is useless." Stated the Geth.

"I am not leave something like this behind." Finally reaching the shuttle they banged on the door. The pilot was waiting at the door and opened it. They boarded the shuttle firing at the husk behind them, keeping them back. The pilot came at Shepard with a knife, and the Geth turned and shot the pilot killing him.

"Take his weapon." Said Shepard. Tali took the widow from the Geth.

"This unit detected a indoctrinated presence. Indoctrinated presents must be eliminated." Stated the Geth. Garrus took the control to the shuttle firing up the engine.

"I'm glad that's over, but we still don't have the IFF." Garrus stated with some disappointment in his voice.

"This platform contains such a item." Said the Geth.

"You have the IFF, give it to me." Shepard demanded.

"This unit believe that if it gives you the IFF, you will terminate. This unit their for will maintain in sole possession of this knowledge." Said The Geth.

"Let me shoot this Geth Shepard, I can extract it from its memory banks afterward." Said Tali.

"Creator Zorah, this platform can delete the IFF, before you can pull the trigger. You know this. It is not in your best interest to destroy this platform." Said the Geth.

"Tali keep your gun on it, if it tries anything, shoot it." Shepard accessed the comm. "Joker do you read me?"

"Commander, what the hell happened over there? You've been there for hours, we were about to send another team, to pull you guys out." Said Joker.

"I wish you would have. listen have a security team meet us in the shuttle bay, we have a guest." Said Shepard.

"What. Uh sure commander, may I ask who this guest is."

"It's a Geth."

"Commander are you serious. I assume you can't just shoot it, otherwise you would have, right. I bet its got you all weired up like some puppet thing, and when I let you onboard he'll kill the whole crew. Then everyone will be like, Oh this is all Jokers fault, if he just would have just left Shepard, we'd all still be alive. Well what ever, but just to be safe I'm gonna send Grunt, to back up the security team."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Shepard out."

"Listen you bosh'tet stay where you are, or I will shoot you." Said Tali to the Geth.

"This unit only wishes to help Creator Zorah, your suit has a breach. This unit can repair the damage." Said the Geth

Tali looked at the now felt breach. "Keelah. Shepard. I have to patch this now."

Shepard walked over and looked at the breach in her suit. "Move to the back of the shuttle Geth." Said Shepard.

"This un-" Said the Geth before Shepard cut him off.

"Move now." Said Shepard, pointing his viper at the Geth. Tali pulled out a tube of paste, a black gel came out as she squeezed it on to the breach, which quickly bonded to the suit.

"Their. I'm going to have to visit the Med bay when we get back to the Normandy Shepard." Said Tali.

"Go as soon as we land, I'll come visit after I figure out what to do with this Geth." Replied Shepard.

"Joker can I land this thing yet?" Asked Garrus in a annoyed tone.

"Just a second. What the hell are they doing in the cargo bay. Hey the shuttle hasn't landed yet, unless you guys want to get sucked out into space, I suggest you wait out side until they land... idiots... Okay Garrus you can land now." Said Joker.

"Finally. Shepard what are you planning on doing with that Geth? We can't just let it roam the ship." Said Garrus.

"I don't know Garrus, make him sit in a corner, have him reflect on what the Geth have done. I'll get back to you on it Garrus I just need to get my head straight first." Said Shepard.

More writers note: story gets way better trust me. I hope you used your imagination to fill in the sensory details its more fun that way.


	2. Welcome Home

"Garrus is their a reason why we're going so slow. If you want I can take over." Said Shepard offering. Tali had her katana shotgun on the Geth, watching its every move, not that it moved though.

"No I got this Shepard. Hhhhh, last time I flew a shuttle, I nearly lost an eye, not a good moment. I'll tell you about it later though right now we've got more important things." The shuttle was now in the shuttle bay and descending quickly. The shuttle hit the floor, shaking the shuttle. Tali fell to the floor do to the impact, causing her to take her gun off the Geth. Shepard grabbed the wall too prevent from falling himself.

"Don't move Geth." Said Tali reaching for her katana, she had dropped do to Garrus's landing. Shepard spun around to see the Geth offering its hand to Tali.

"Relax Tali, I don't think Legion is going to hurt us." Said Shepard. Tali got up refusing the assistance of the Geth.

"Shepard, did you just call that Geth, Legion? Geth don't have names Shepard." Said Tali glaring at Shepard wondering what had happened to him over on that Reaper.

"I don't know, did I?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes Shepard, you did." Answered Garrus. The door to the shuttle opened. "Now I'm gonna see if the security team is here, no more weird stuff for now, okay Shepard." Garrus walked out of the shuttle and checked for Grunt and the security team. "They're here Shepard. bring it out."

"Move Geth." Said Tali pushing the Geth with her katana, causing it to slightly stumbled from the push. They exited the shuttle, Shepard followed behind Tali, his viper ready to shoot the Geth at any moment, if it tried something.

"Hahaha, I see why you brought me here Shepard, you wanted me to smash this toaster for you." Said Grunt pushing past the security team almost knocking them over.

"Not exactly Grunt." Said Shepard "Preston, Newman's dead in there, ensure his body is taken to the proper place."

"Yes sir." Said Preston.

"Shepard I have to go." Said Tali.

"Go Tali." Said Shepard. Tali quickly ran to the elevator pressed the button for the crew deck and disappeared.

"Shepard you got me down here, if I can't smash this thing then why am I here?" Asked Grunt.

"Shepard we need to figure out what to do with this Geth, my vote, is we need to shoot it and be done." Stated Garrus.

Shepard looked at the Geth, it reminded him of Legion, examining the shuttle bay. "It seems harmless enough, and theirs something familure about him. Said Shepard.

"You mean that peace of N7 armor strapped to him." Said Garrus.

"No, its something else. It can bunk with Grunt for now I guess." Said Shepard.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Shepard?" Asked Garrus.

"Grunt keep an eye on it, if it does anything stupid, shoot it." Ordered Shepard.

"Haha, do something stupid Geth, I want to shoot you." Said Grunt.

"This unit will refrain from actions that may be considered stupid." Said the Geth. Shepard and Garrus had walked over to the elevator, they had to wait for it to come back down do to Tali's uses.

"Shepard is this thing supposed to talk?" Asked Grunt loudly. Shepard looked back at Grunt. The elevator had returned now the doors opened.

"Yes Grunt, it can talk." Shepard smiled and entered the elevator.

"This is gonna be a long night." Said Grunt sighing.

Garrus pushed the button for the crew deck before speaking. "So what happened to you over on that Reaper Shepard?"

"I had a vision." Replied Shepard

"What do you mean, like the one back on Virmire?"

"No, this was different, more like a dream, I saw the future." The elevator door opened.

"Hm, you'll have to tell me more about it over dinner." Garrus exited the elevator, and headed towards the main battery. "By the way Shepard, she's not yours until you make her yours." Shepard slightly confused looked at Garrus, but quickly dismissed it, and went for the Med bay. When Shepard reached the Med bay he could see Tali sitting on one of the beds waiting for him. Docor Chakwas sat over at her computer doing some sort of medical science stuff Shepard didn't understand.

"How are you doing?" Asked Shepard.

"I'm fine Shepard, no infection, but I have another problem." Said Tali.

"What is it?"

"The suit its stuck to my skin." Said Tali.

"What do you mean?" Asked Shepard.

"I mean when I patched my suit I forgot the anti adhesive for my skin, now the suit is stuck to my skin and I couldn't get out of my suit even if I wanted to."

"I can see how that's a problem, but what can I do."

"Dr. Chakwas says that this room isn't sterilized. So I was wondering, if I could use your room?"

"This is a Med bay, shouldn't it be sterile. My room isn't sterilized either."

"Yes, but we can activate the decontamination protocol, and then it will be."

Dr Chakwas spun around in her chair. "Commander it's are best option. I have bacteria culture growing in here, and so I can't activate the decontamination protocol. If Tali gets exposed to them she could get very sick."

"Okay, I understand. I assume you'll need to be a lone in there?" Said Shepard.

Doctor Chakwas looked at Shepard puzzled by the question at first. "Of course she needs to be alone." Thought Dr. Chakwas at first, before realizing that their might be more going on between Shepard and Tali. Rumors had been going around the ship, so Dr. Chakwas had to at least entertain the possibility. "Forgive me if I'm wrong Tali, but are you and Shepard planning on getting intimate eventually?" Asked Doctor Chakwas.

"No. Well. Um, maybe. I don't know. Possibly. I'm getting uncomfortable." Said Tali, Glancing back and forth between Shepard and Doctor Chakwas.

"If you plan to some day, I think this would be a perfect time to acclimate yourself to Shepard's bacteria. I advise not activating the decontamination protocols at all, this way whenever you do get phisical it won't be such a risk."

"I'm getting a little uncomfortable. I'm going to go take care of this Shepard, so you won't be able to come up to your room, for the next hour." Tali quickly left the room, trying to get the hell out of dodge.

"Well that went well." Said Shepard.

"I hope I didn't ruin your chances commander, I like Tali, she's a good match." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"I think we'll be fine."

"Be careful Shepard, she's the kind of girl, if you lose her, you lose her for good."

"What do you mean?" Shepard crossed his arms.

"Just don't pressure her, or you will lose her Shepard, and she won't be forgiving."

"I won't."

"I'm serious Shepard, if your not careful you'll will drive right into Garrus's arms, and I don't want to see that happen."

"Do you not like Garrus."

"No, I love Garrus. I just don't want to see those to getting mixed up together, their just not right for each other."

"Why's that."

"Tali is a sweet girl Shepard, and I see Garrus abusing that about her."

"Oh, I understand doctor."

"Just do me a favor Shepard, take care of Tali."

"I will doctor, is that all."

"Yes, you can go commander."

"Thanks for the talk." Shepard began to walk out of the room. "Oh one more thing. How did you know about me and Tali?"

"Truth is commander, I didn't. I took a gamble, Tali confirmed it."

"Ah."

"It was you who tipped me off though. When you asked her if she needed to be alone in your quarters."

"Do me a favor then doctor, don't tell Tali that."

"Don't worry commander, my lips are sealed."

Shepard left the Med bay, and headed to the mess hall, hoping to grab something good before it was all gone. Garrus was sitting their eating one of his protein paste."I still don't get how the hell do you eat that stuff." Said Shepard to Garrus.

"You get uses to it, and its called Turian hot sauce, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Said Garrus.

"What is it?" Asked Shepard begining to sit down.

"Not here Shepard." Garrus grabbed his bowl, and they headed towards the main battery. The door open and Garrus pointed to the other end of the room. "There."

"Why all the way back there."

"Because were about to have a little heart to heart moment, and I don't want anyone catching us from behind."

Garrus and Shepard claimed over the rail and onto the guns. "You know you chose a hell of a place to do this."

"Yeah, I figured I'd make you work for it."

"Work for what."

"What I said about Tali Shepard." Shepard and Garrus made their way to the to the far end of the room, and put their backs against the wall. They sat on a ledge that protruded from the wall. "Shepard you have been such a good friend to me, we tracked down that son of a bitch doctor Saleon, killed the asshole. You hardly even knew me then, but you didn't stop there. Then you went out of your way, when I found that bastard Sidonis, and helped me kill him, right on the Citadel. That one could have gotten you into some real trouble."

"What are you trying to say Garrus?" Shepard and Garrus looked at each other.

"What I'm trying to say is that I would never try to take Tali from you Shepard. You're to good of a friend to do that to, I owe you that at least."

"You giving up Garrus, I never thought I would never see the day."

"Oh, I'm not giving up Shepard, just giving you the chance to screw this up on your own."

"I appreciate that Garrus. Now about your eye, and that shuttle." Said Shepard, changing the subject.

"Right. Its nothing fantastic, it was back in my time with the military. We where on that Batarian pirate raid I told you about. My shuttle was in mid flight, and a round ripped threw the cockpit window. It killed are pilot, and someone had to take the control. So without thinking I jumped into the seat, military training at its finest. The first thing I see when I sat down in that chair, was us heading right towards a small spire. So I threw the thing into reverse and by the time I managed to stop the shuttle that bastard was that far away from my eye." Garrus lifted his hand and set his fingers about two inches apart, showing Shepard.

"Sounds like you almost lost more then your eye. You could have lost your life."

"At the time I was more concerned about my eye, but that would have been worse. Anyway that's why I hate to fly shuttles."

"Is it just shuttles or anything that flys?"

"No, just shuttles." Garrus then took a spoonful of protein past and put it in his mouth.

"Hm." Shepard looked at Garrus bowl of paste. "I got another question for you Garrus, do you like the same foods as Tali."

"For the most part Quarians and Turians can eat the same foods, so I would assume yes, but I don't."

"Neither of you have tasted human food though?" Garrus slowly looked away from Shepard.

"Actually Shepard, I have."

"How."

"Back in my Csec days. I was eating in the mess hall when I discovered a peace of meat on my plate different from the rest. It looked similar to the food I was already eating, so I didn't think much of it at the time. I thought it was just more cooked then the rest of food or something. That ended up being a mistake, I ended up on the floor about two minutes later puking up my lunch, and for the next three days, I had the worst stomach pains you could imagine. It turned out that peace of meat was human beef, more specifically hamburger."

"That must have been horrible." Said Shepard smiling.

"Well, if you ignore the stomach pains, and losing your lunch, it wasn't so bad. It was the best things I ever tasted."

"Do they make hamburger in dextro form?"

"No. Believe me I searched, and trust me you won't find it. You would have better luck asking Mordin to make something, that would change levo to dextro... Actually that's not a bad idea Shepard."

"I'll run it by Mordin tomorrow, see what he thinks. Your gonna have to taste it though, are you up for that."

"If it works, I don't see why not. I just better not end up on the floor, puking again." Shepard's stomach growled.

"All this talk about food is making me hungry."

"Go get something to eat then. I think I'm gonna sleep back here tonight, I don't want to climb out. Hard on the knees"

"Your a bastard Garrus." Shepard began. To climb out over the guns.

"I told you I was making you work for her Shepard." Garrus put the bowl down on the floor next to him, and layed down with his hands behind his head. Shepard finally made it to the rail and climbed over

"Goodnight Garrus."

"Goodnight, remember to tell me about your vision tomorrow." Shouted Garrus.

"I will." Shepard shouted back. Shepard walked out the door wondering what to eat. He wasn't going to cook so he looked into the refrigerator and saw that it was cleaned out. "Damn" Shepard said to himself. Luckily Shepard had a private stash of food hidden away in his room. Shepard walked to the elevator, and took it to his room. On the way up he realized Tali could still be in there. He had hoped that Tali had gone, but figured it would be better to not just enter. Shepard open the door while standing behind a wall to give Tali her privacy in case she was still in there. "Tali are you still in there." Said Shepard.

"Uh... Yes. EDI how long have I been in Shepard's room." Asked Tali.

"You have been in Shepard's room one hour three minutes forty eight seconds." Said EDI. Tali hadn't realized so much time had past.

"Are you decent, can I come in?" Asked Shepard.

"Give me one second Shepard." Said Tali, Tali was still out of her suit, she searched for something to cover herself and found Shepard's bed sheet. Tali quickly tore it off the bed and wrapped it around herself. "You can come in now Shepard." Shepard entered the room and quickly took notice that Tali did not have her suit on. For the first time Shepard could see Tali's face. He had imagined her almost perfectly in is vision, the minor details he could see threw the mask had pieced together surprisingly well. Shepard stood their in shock, she was beautiful. "So what do you think?" Shepard continued to admire Tali's beauty without saying a word. Tali had black hair which came down to her shoulders, a pail purplish pink skin tone, two dark purple curved markings came down from her hair line, which met at the bridge of her nose. Further markings were on her neck in a much stronger number. "Are you just going to stand their eyeing me, or are you going to say something?"

"Tali, your beautiful. But why are you still out of your suit, it couldn't have taken that long to get the suit off your arm?" Shepard then noticed a cut on her arm. "Tali your arm can't that get infected."

"Don't worry I already took the immuno boosters and had a decontamination sweep of the room. I'll be fine... I hope."

"Ok, but why are you still out of your suit? Not that I'm complaining."

"I got to admiring your room, and your hobby of building those ships, I actually broke one. hehe he." Tali smiled. Shepard enjoyed being able to see this for once he could see some emotion. Shepard then looked over, and saw the Geth frigate in pieces, he now understood why she laughed. "I figured that sense I already took the immuno boosters we might aswell do something fun, plus I owe you for the ship."

"Let me just ask, I assume by fun you mean." Tali cut him off.

"Yes. My people believe in being spontaneous, a planned sexual encounter is to impersonal, to much like a Salarian mating contract." Tali dropped the bed sheet on the floor.

"Really... how, spontaneous does this have to be? Because I haven't taken a shower, and it would reduce your." Tali once again cut him off.

"That would be fine. I've waited this long how bad could another half-hour be. Besides maybe I can fix that frigate I broke. Just do me a favor. Hurry."

Shepard went straight to his bathroom and took his armor off faster then he ever had before." He stepped into his shower, the walls slid up and the water came on.

Tali walked over to the broken Geth frigate that layed there on the table, and decided against fixing the ship, "her fix a Geth ship never not unless it was salvaged, for the fleet." She thought to herself. Tali then took noticed of the picture of Ashley, she stared at it for a moment before slapping it faced Down. "He's mine now." She said. Tali layed the bed sheet back on the bed, as she would no longer need it, and walked to into the bathroom. Shepard never heard the door open, the water was to loud. The back shower wall opened, and Shepard spun around.

"What's the matter?" Asked Shepard.

Tali pushed her way into the shower. "You took to long."

Writers notes: I hope you enjoyed.


	3. Preparation

Writers notes: New content and edits.

Shepard awoke to find Tali leached around his arm, she had stayed with him all night. He was glad to finally see someone who actually cared about him, someone to come home to. Shepard looked around to see if their was a way to get up without waking Tali. It was impossible she had him. Instead he turned over on his side and looked at her giving further examination to her then last night at the door. She almost looked human, in fact if it wasn't for her skin tone, and her number of digits, she could pass as a human. Shepard took his hand and ran it through her hair. He found that her ears imbedded to the skull. He then started to pull her hair out of the way to look at them, until Tali spoke up.

"I can feel that Shepard." She opened her eyes. Her eye were the only other thing that where not human like. They were silver, with a thin blue iris which surrounded a inner silver portion.

"How long have you been awake?" Asked Shepard.

"Since you turned over and started breathing on me."

"Oh sorry, I did mean to wake you."

"Don't worry, I like knowing your there." He pulled Tali in close and kissed her on the lips.

"I got to get up."

"I know." Said Tali with a drone in her voice. They held each other for a moment longer before Tali finally let go of his arm. Shepard did not mind her holding on to him, but he did need to get up. Shepard got out of bed, his stomach growled, he hadn't gotten to eat last night. "I guess you worked up an appetite, last night."

"You could say that." Shepard started to put some cloths on. "You might want to get up to its nine thirty."

Tali got up. "So I guess its back to" engineering." Just then Tali felt a bubbling in her stomach, she was sick. Tali ran to the bathroom, Shepard's armor still layed on the floor from last night. She opened the lid to the toilet and threw up in it. Shepard finished putting on his pants and walked over to the bathroom door which slid open because it was automated.

"Tali are you okay in there?"

"I think so, that was horrible." Shepard enter the bathroom to see how bad off she was. Tears where coming down her face.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to engineering." Shepard looked into the toilet their were greens and yellows spots floating in the mass of vomit. "I'm glad the toilet doesn't let the sent out." Toilets used mass effect fields to keep the smell in.

"Actually it doesn't smell in the first place, Quarian digestion leave no smell, you could actually smell my breath and never no I just did that." Tali pointed at her mess she left in the toilet

"Well I'm not going to smell your breath, if that's what your asking. I'm sure it's fine, but you may want to wash your mouth out."

"Yeah, I was planning on it." Shepard helped her up over to the sink, and turned the water on. Tali began to rinse her mouth out.

"If you need anything call me on my comm." He walked over to his suit and pulled the comm setting it for his ear. "We'll keep this private."

Tali pulled her face out of the water for a moment long enough to Speak. "Thanks."

Shepard walked out of the room and went looking for a shirt over at his wall cabinet. Tali came out of the bathroom, and started to put her suit on aswell, taking each section apart putting them on individually. Shepard looked over and noticed this. "I thought you had to take your whole suit off to fix your arm.?"

"No, it was just an excuse."

"So you did plan this, how spontaneous is that."

"It was for you wasn't it." Tali smiled. "Plus I didn't plan for the suit to get stuck to me."

"Okay I see your point no sense ar-".

Joker broke in over the intercom. "Commander thank god your finally up. The Illusive man has been ringing the phone all night, that damn light on the comm was blinking all night. I couldn't even nap in my chair. You might want to get down there and have a chat with him."

"Thanks Joker, I'll give him a talk." Said Shepard.

"Just doing my job. Besides not like I want to talk to him. Joker out."

"That was close." Said Tali.

"Yeah, Joker would have told the whole ship." Replied Shepard.

"I heard that commander." Said Joker. Joker leaned up in his chair and looked to see if anyone was around, no one was. "So you and Tali its about damn time, half the crew has been waiting for this one."

"Oh keelah not another one." Said Tali.

"Joker if you tell anyone." Threatened Shepard.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't worry about me. I'm not going to say a word. I mean look I can't even get out of my chair, and run. How would I get away if either of you tried to break my bones, or god forbid kill me over this. Besides theirs a pool going on, and its not my day." Joker whispered.

"This time I'm hanging up. Goodbye Joker." Tali walked over and pressed the button on the wall, shutting the intercom off. "Their."  
Said Tali.

"So what are you gonna do while I'm gone?" Asked Shepard.

"I don't know, maybe burn the picture of Ashley."

"Yeah, I need to get rid of that, but you know its actually just a holographic image you should put your picture in it instead."

"Burning it would be more fun though. What about Ashley's picture?"

"Delete it."

"Your sure?"

"Let me put it this way." Shepard walked over, and pressed a button which deleted the picture. Shepard had practically lost interest in Ashley, sense the horizon incident, he had been loyal long before, up until that. "Anyway make your self at home, just no salvaging Geth parts."

Tali laughed. "No promises." Shepard walked out of the room. Tali looked at his computer, then had to ran back to the bathroom.

Shepard entered the conference room. "EDI bring him up."

"Shepard, its about time." Said The Illusive man. Illusive man sipped his alcohol.

"We got the IFF." Responded Shepard.

"Yes I know, and in such a unusual manner. I here the Geth is using it as a barging chip. Don't lose that IFF its are only chance to stop the collectors."

Let's get something straight right now. I am going to destroy what ever is on the other side of the omega 4 relay, but I don't work for you anymore. I saw what kind of man you can be, and I'm not about stand for it. I'm done working for you."

"Let's not be rash Shepard, I can still help you."

"Thank you for the ship, and my life back. EDI disconnect."

"Shepard wa-." The channel closed.

Shepard walked out of the conference room into the hall and entered Mordins lab.  
"No longer working for Cerberus. Herd. Glad to hear." Said Mordin. Unfortunately lack of funding to research now, but will make do.

"How?" Said Shepard asking.

"Have good hearing. Salarians have to. Could have been eaten by dangerous creatures otherwise. Herd the escapade above aswell. Barely. But herd it. Glad for you. Hope miss Zorah is not to sick."

"You herd that huh. She's puking her guts out up there."

"Yes, proud to have assisted. Sorry to hear about the vomiting."

"Let me lay something on you Mordin. Would it be possible for you to make a virus that changes Levo into dextro?"

"For what purpose?" Mordin was now looking in his microscope.

"Uh, to eat."

"Assume is for miss Zorah. Over there." He pointed at a clear bowl. "Started last week. Garrus asked ten days ago. Told him not possible so he would let me work. I see he contracted you though."

"Is it ready?"

"No. Needs more time. Two days should be enough wait."

"Okay, how would it work then?"

"Take food. Must be something you can get wet. Place in virus. Two hours. Must warn. Keep hand out of virus or wash immediately. Virus reusable. Will not synthesize more. Cook food. Five hundred degrees. Ten minute to kill virus. Virus would revert dextro back to levo if unchecked. Assume you know what to do from there." Shepard walked over to the bowl of virus, it was yellow almost the color of urine, Luckily it didn't matter what he thought.

"Thanks Mordin, is their anything you need."

"Less interruption would be useful."

"I'll leave you Alone then, ignore the intercom here in a few." Shepard walked back into the conference room.

"Tali I'm going make a announcement to the crew, if you want I can make a statement saying that we are not together, but you'll have to come down then." Said Shepard.

"I'll come down." Said Tali.

"Okay, I'll see you here then. EDI order the crew to the conference room." Said Shepard.

EDI accessed the intercom. "All none essential personnel to the conference room." Ordered EDI.

"EDI can you lower this table? It will make more room in here." The table lowered. "One other thing leave the intercom on when I start talking." Ordered Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Stated EDI. The crew began to trickle in, Shepard leaned his back against the wall it was going to take a while.

Eventually the entire crew had made it to the conference room, Tali was standing as close as she could to Shepard within the crowd. Shepard sighed he didn't want to give a speech, but he new he had to. "Okay everybody quiet down." Every one slowly quieted down, once they had finally stop talking Shepard began to give his speech. "Tomorrow morning we are going to go through the omega 4 relay, and we will stop the collectors from doing what ever it is that they are doing on the other side. After this I no longer work for Cerberus. I've seen what The Illusive Man will do, and I won't stand for it. When we get back, I will not turn you over to the Alliance military. I ask instead, stand with me, stay and be my crew. If you don't want to stay after this I understand. I will drop you off on Omega and you can arrange for transport to pick you up there, are there any questions."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then Yeoman Kelly spoke up. "Commander what do you mean you have seen what the The Illusive man will do."

"Back on the Reaper my team and I collapsed, during that time I had a vision. I saw the Illusive man turning humans into husk." Informed Shepard.

"That's horrible." Said Kelly placing her hand over her mouth.

Another crew members spoke up. "How do you know it wasn't just a dream. You have always hated Cerberus."

"I don't, but my last vision told about the Reapers, and you believed me then, otherwise you wouldn't be here." Said Shepard.

The crew member disagreed. "No, most us are here to stop the collectors from taking are families."

The door opened behind the crowd, it was Liara the crowed parted, and she began to speak. Tali was not happy to see her, Liara always agreed with Shepard attempting to gain his favor. "Commander Shepard is right the Prothean information has layed a framework in his mined, he cannot be indoctrinated. The most likely conclusion is that the Prothean knowledge allowed Shepard to make sense of what the Reaper knew, and he drew conclusions, from the information. Another words Shepard access the Reapers mind. A astonishing feet if i do say so myself." Said Liara.

The crewmen spoke again. "I still don't believe it. I have worked for Cerberus all my life, and they have shown no inclination to do as you say. As soon as we deal with the collectors drop me off on Omega." The crewman walked out of the room.

Shepard began to Speak again. "Like I said as soon as we deal with the collectors you are free to leave, but I need you all for this mission. Now on a more social note rumors that Tali and I being in a relationship are-."

"True." Tali cut Shepard off. She was not going to let Liara swoop in and try to steal Shepard, not that she could, but it was the point. "The rumors are true, in fact we consummated the relationship last night." Tali walked over and held Shepard's hand.

"Alright people pay up, I told you I'd win." Jack stated loudly.

"Crew dismissed, my teem stay here. EDI turn the intercom off." Said Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Said EDI.

Shepard looked over at Tali. "Did you really have to go that far." Said Shepard. Tali smiled under her mask, but didn't say anything.

Garrus, and the rest of the team moved in on Shepard. "That went well, I'm surprised they didn't attack." Said Garrus.

"Of course not they where afraid of me." Grunt stated with pride.

"Still, perhaps you should have waited for us to get back from the Omega 4 relay." Said Garrus.

"Don't worry, EDI won't let them leave us. Right EDI." Said Shepard

"That is correct Shepard my primary objectives are to insure destruction of the Collectors, and your survival Shepard. If this is threatened, I can take control of the ship." Stated EDI.

"That's nice to here EDI. Okay down to business. Garrus are their any weapons that we can pick up on Omega that would be better then what we already have?" Asked Shepard.

"No. If we were in Turian space I would suggest the phaeston I have a ordered waiting on Palaven, that being said were in Omega."

"We'll have to pick those up when we get back. Tali, your are Geth expert if it doesn't give us the IFF I want you to disable it, and extract the data manually. EDI have the Geth brought up. Samara, Jack can you create a biotic field to protect us from the seeker swarms I don't think Mordin counter measure is going to be enough here."

"No fucking problem Shepard, I'm just glad were not working for those bastards anymore. I'll do anything you need." Said Jack, winking after the last statement.

"I'm good." Replied Shepard. "Samara"

"Yes Shepard I can, just don't put us in any extreme condition that I can't handle." Samara stated

"Liara are you here to stay, or are you just visiting?" Shepard asked hoping for the latter.

"I'm here to stay Shepard, my business with the Shadow Broker has concluded. Would it be possible to join are minds? So I can see what you saw on the Reaper." Samara was shocked a joining of the minds could be highly personal, she sensed a deep connection between the two them more then a friendships.

"Ok let's do this then." Said Shepard.

Shepard and Liara stood in a black abyss they were the only things there. "Where are we Liara."

"Shepard I must know. Do you really care for Tali?"

"Now's not the time Liara."

"Now is the time Shepard, we can have a conversation for hours and only seconds will pass out there. So I will ask again. Do you really care for Tali?"

"Yes I do."

"Then grant me this Shepard, I'm going to show you my mind, and if you still feel this way after, I will never Speak of it again." She began to show Shepard her feelings, memory's, and thoughts. This was a lot to take in for Shepard.

From outside everything looked fine at first, Samara then took noticed that Shepard was in pain. "Something is wrong, I must intervene." Said Samara. Samara entered Shepard's and Liara mind stopping Liara from continuing.

They were all back in the abyss now. Liara noticed Samara. "Why did you stop me?" Said Liara Demanding a answer..  
"Because you were going to kill Shepard." Said Samara.

"I knew what I was doing." Shepard stood back and watch the fight he was still trying to get a handle on everything he had seen.

"You need to stop acting like a child, trying to influence him to leave Tali for you. Shepard is with Tali, except it, and do what you came to do."

Out side Garrus began to comment. "Must be a hell of a party in there, two beautiful, Asari women in a mans mind. I wish I was Shepard right now."

Tali spoke up. "I trust Shepard." Just then Tali took off running, going through Mordin's lab to get back to the elevator.

Mordin sighed. "Must be vomiting. Wonder if its pregnancy vomit." Said Mordin.

Back in the abyss Liara excepted that Samara was not going to allow her to continue with her prior action. Liara decided to access Shepard's mind seeing everything Shepard had seen on the Reaper. Samara watched aswell, seeing another of her daughters dieing.

A tear could be seen rolling down Samara's face by the team. "Guess the parties over." Garrus pointed at the tear. Finally the joining was broken "What did you see." Garrus asked

"I saw Thessia burning. The reapers turned are own people against us. Batarians, Humans, Turians, Asari it didn't matter we where fighting our selves." Answered Liara.

"What about a way to destroy the Reapers?" Garrus asked.

"I don't know what I saw, but after we deal with the collectors we need to go to Eden prime." Said Liara.

"Why?" Asked Garrus.

"because their is a Prothean in stasis there, he may know of a way to defeat the Reapers."

The Geth walked into the room, Shepard looked around for Tali but didn't see her. "Where's Tali."

Jacob answered. "She ran out of the room, I hope she's okay."

Shepard activated his comm. "Tali where are you?" Asked Shepard concerned.

"I'm up in your quarter, I had to throw up again, I'll be back down in a second." Said Tali.

"Its fine Tali, I think we can handle this, I'll call you if we need you. I'm gonna patch you through to the conference room." Shepard switch is comm back off. "EDI" Said Shepard.

"Already done Shepard." Said EDI.

"Geth we need those IFF codes." Said Shepard.

"Before we give you the code, we request a name." Said the Geth.

"A name?"

"It is to our understanding that organics find it harder to destroy things with a name." Said the Geth.

"Why are you now referring to your self as we? Before you were referring to your self as this unit." Asked Shepard.

"All programs were involved in other processes at that time, you where dealing with this platforms main survival program. We have cease all other process since then. In conclusion this platform now refer to its self as we."

EDI interrupted. "Shepard may I make a suggestion."

"Go on EDI." Said Shepard.

"Reports show that you originally referred to the Geth as Legion, this name would be fitting do to the circumstances."

"Legion from Christian Bible, a consensus of demon in one platform. We except this designation." Said Legion.

"Okay, now that we have a name, why does Legion talk while all other Geth do not?" Asked Shepard.

"Shepard commander that is a misconception. Their are many Geth platforms that can produce vocalization. This platform is one that has received upgrades, and additional programs that allow it to communicate with organics." Said Legion.

"Tali are you getting all this?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes, according to what I was told about the Geth we only ever built one that could talk. But we destroyed it." Said Tali.

"Why did your people create a Geth that could talk." Asked Shepard

"It was a command and control unit for the entire Geth population. It was easier to listen to and reprogram Geth from a central hub, then to directly observe and fix one unit."

"That unit must have been massive."

"It was, larger then a Geth prime."

"So why help us Legion." Asked Shepard.

"We believe that a peace with organics can be achieved. We help in hope that organics can see us as no longer a threat. Does Shepard commander except the terms to not destroy this platform?" Asked Legion.

"Maybe. Are you in communication with the rest of the Geth." Asked Shepard.

"No. We have not communicated with Geth consensus in three days eight hours twenty nine minutes thirty four second. We act as a independent."

"Legion speaks the truth, I have detected no transmission coming from Legion." EDI confirmed.

"Input the IFF." Said Shepard.

"Does this mean Shepard commander approves?" Asked Legion.

"Yes." EDI raised the table, and Legion walked over to a console, and beginning inputting the IFF.

"I got a question Tali, why do you call Shepard, Shepard still?" Asked Garrus.

"Its a pet name, Garrus." Replied Tali

"Hear that Shepard, she considered you a pet, do you still want her?" Asked Garrus Joking.

"Yes." Said Shepard.

"You know what I mean." Said Tali.

"We have completed this platforms task. We request to accompany Shepard commander on his mission. We will need are weapon returned if excepted." Stated Legion.

"Shepard I don't like the idea of a Geth watching my back, it could turn on us once we're on the otherside." Said Jacob.

"I hear you Jacob, but the extra help could be useful, I'm going to have to say yes." Said Shepard.

"Shepard I have to agree with Jacob on this, we don't know enough about it." Stated Garrus.

"Alright lets take this to a vote. Who thinks we need to let Legion help." Asked Shepard to the team.

"Why the fuck not, if it gets its self killed problem solved." Jack stated.

"Krogan never refuse a strong ally, I vote yes." Stated Grunt.

"I don't like it one bit, that thing needs to be torn apart in a lab. I vote no." Miranda stated.

"I vote yes aswell." said Thane.

"I wish what ever you wish Shepard." Stated Samara.

Tali's voice came over the intercom. "I say bring it, otherwise we will be leaving it alone on the ship."

"Well I guess he comes, sorry about your luck guys But its six against three." Said Shepard.

"Where do you get six?" Garrus asked

"Me, Tali, Samara, Jack, Thane, and Grunt." Said Shepard

"Damn." Said Garrus.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do, be ready for tomorrow, dismissed. EDI patch me back into Tali through our comms and disable the intercom."

Everyone had left except Garrus, Legion and the security teem escorting Legion. "Shepard what are we going to do with Legion?" Asked Garrus.

"Well your so concerned, do you mined watching him, he may be able to help you with calibrations. Besides I'm thinking Grunts going to brake him if we leave them together." Said Shepard.

"Sure I'll watch it, just take the guards off him or the main battery is going to get pretty crowded. And another thing Shepard you keep calling it a him."

"Yeah, I need to stop that."

"Its ok Shepard, Legion sounds male anyway. Legion do you mind if we assign you a gender?"

"We have no gender, but except the designation." Stated Legion.

"Their you go Shepard, now you don't have to stop... Alright if you need me you know where I'll be. Come on Legion your with me today, maybe I'll teach you how to calibrate the guns." Said Garrus walking of. Garrus and Legion walked out of the room, waving off the guards.

Tali's voice came on the comm. "Shepard could you come up here? I need you for something." Said Tali.

"Sure, I'll Come up." Shepard left the conference room, and entered Mordin's lab. "Sorry Mordin." Said Shepard. Shepard began to turn around, but was stopped by Mordin's question.

"No need to apologize. Had a question. assume Tali is vomiting." Said Mordin.

"Yes."

"Wondering what color it is. If red please inform me."

"Why."

"Sign of pregnancy. Chances one in sixty three million. Wish to be first to examine."

"Why wouldn't I go to Doctor Chakwas."

"Doctor Chakwas primary specialty human. My knowledge superior in this situation."

"I'll tell you what, if that happens I'll call you down to the Med lab, and you can examine her together."

"Acceptable."

Shepard left Mordin's lab, entered the CIC and took the elevator back to his room. "So what did you need." Asked Shepard.

"I just missed you." Shepard had constantly visited her even before they had a relationship always taking about the Geth, and her life on the flotilla. Tali walked over to Shepard, and kissed him while taking a picture with the empty frame. "And I wanted to get a good picture." Said Tali Smiling, hovering close to Shepard's lips.

Shepard looked at the picture. "Its got to much me in it."

"What do you mean." Tali looked at the picture thinking she messed up. "It looks great what are you talking about." Tali didn't give him time to answer, and began to push him to the computer. One of Shepard's chocolate cakes from his stash sat on the desk. "Eat." Said Tali.

"What's with this."

"EDI told me you haven't eaten sense yesterday morning, Your not going to turn into my father."

Shepard turned around and embraced Tali. "Don't worry I'm not going to get absorbed into my work like your father. You are most important to me, no one, nothing else matters to me as much as you do. You have no idea how much you mean to me."

"Good, then eat."

"Okay." Shepard sat down and began to finally eat. "At least I know I don't have to hide these from you. Said Shepard with his mouth full."

"Yes but you may have to hide your computer from me if you ever wish to see it again." She turned the computer screen back on. It had Shepard's favorite game playing. Conquest, it was a hell of a time burner. Conquest was a game where you captain a single ship, and fight your enemy's with tactics and allies. This drew Shepard's interest.

"I had no idea you where into this kind of thing."

"Shepard please, I'm a nerd what do you expect."

"So how far have you gotten."

"Um, I own a Quarian dreadnought."

"How the hell do you own a dreadnought already, it took me two months to get a heavy cruiser."

"You jealous?"

"A little." It was then Shepard noticed Tali had a incoming target. "Tali you got a incoming target."

"Finally I get to destroy something, everyone keeps running."

"I wouldn't be so sure, that's admiral Hackett's dreadnought he destroyed Garrus's dreadnought last week, caused Garrus to quit."

"Where are you at, maybe I can help." Shepard spun the other computer towards him and loaded up his game.

"I'm in the... horse head nebula. why do you have your game on both computers?"

"It was for when me and Garrus played." Shepard made a damn face. "Well theirs no way I'll make it. I'm on the other side of the galaxy. I have to ask. You and Garrus never, you know?"

"God no, Why would you even ask that."

"Garrus, so willingly gave up on you, and you weren't even shy when I saw you out of your suit."

"I wanted you to much to be Shy."

"Oh, well that makes me feel better. Sorry I can't help"

"Trust me Shepard I'll be fine."

"If he tries to hail you ignore him, he's just trying to distract you."

"Just watch Shepard." Admiral Hackett dreadnought dropped out of FTL and opened fired on Tali's dreadnought. Tali just sat there allowing Hackett to pound away at her ship's kinetic barriers.

"Tali are you going to do anything?"

"Shepard just watch." Tali finally pressed a button. A beam fired from her ship which dropped Hackett's kinetic barriers, she then turned the ship broadsides firing all her guns on Hackett's ship, destroying it. "That's for Garrus." Tali said while laughing. Admiral Hackett then hailed Tali, which she quickly answered.

"Shepard some how I knew you would figure into this, and who is that lovely lady sitting next to you. I suspecting she's the one who destroyed my ship." Said Hackett.

"This is Tali, and so you know she's been playing for only three hours." Said Shepard.

"I must say she's beautiful, but now she has ruined the game for me." Said Hackett.

"Thank you admiral, and sorry to ruin the game for you." Said Tali.

"At least it was by you, and not Shepard." Tali smiled. "She has a beautiful smile Shepard, keep this one, now I have a real ship to run, Hackett out." Tali turned off the computer.

"So what's your real secret." Asked Shepard suspectingly.

"I hacked the server." Shepard gave Tali a look of disapproval. "Don't worry I've got a real game, this is just the one I use to beat up the bullies." Said Tali with a smirk. Shepard finished his cake.

"So tell me something, why did you chose to announce are relationship, I thought you wanted it a secret. Was it Liara, because when we joined are mines she went for broke, She tried to get me to leave you." Said Shepard.

"That little bosh'tet. She knew that I was with you, and she still tried it. That is the biggest insult among my people you can make."

"Tali, I want you to understand something I picked you, and I only want you. If you would have been interested two years ago I would have chosen you in a heart beat, I never would have gotten involved with Ashley. I didn't need to see under your mask to fall in love with you, I fell in love with you... and those hips." They both laughed

"Shepard and Tali then moved in for a kiss, Tali noticed the smell of cake on his breath and stopped. "We can't"

"What, why?"

Tali laughed. "Its not what you think, you just ate a cake. Go brush your teeth and come find me."

Shepard smiled. "You scared me there." Shepard went to the bathroom and brush his teeth. Tali ran to the bed waiting for Shepard, she turned on some music, it was from the very early twenty first century Rap music, she liked it their was more emotion then the music on the flotilla. Shepard came out of the bathroom and noticed Tali on his bed through the display case.

"Ready for round five Shepard?"

"Actually I think its round four, but whatever you say."

Writers notes: I at first hated this chapter, but it turned out pretty well I hope you enjoyed it. I am working on massive editing through the story, so basically it's like me adding DLC content new line's between the crew plus edits. And for the record absolutely everything I put down I make sure is possible i study up on it to make sure it may seem impossible but trust me it's just very unlikely. I may get something small wrong here or their, but cut me some slack.


	4. Omega 4

"Commander we're approaching the Omega four relay, are you ready for this." Joker asked nervously.

"Do it." Said Shepard. Tali held Shepard's hand.

"Dialing up the relay in three, two, one... uh commander nothings hap-." The mass relay activated launching them to the inner portion of the galaxy. "Wholly shit Collector ship right in front of us."

"I can see that Joker. Fire before they get they're shields up." Joker fired the main guns and a blue beam hit the Collector ship in the ass, causing the engine to go off line and a secondary explosion towards the middle of the ship. Joker veered off from his attack.

"I got three more Collector ships closing fast, we got to get out of here commander. Do I go back through the relay.

"No, activate the FTL drive, and get us out of here."

"Yes sir, firing up the FTL drives." the Normandy jumped into FTL.

"EDI did you get scans of the area." Asked Shepard.

"Yes, would you like me to display it." Responded EDI.

"Bring it up. Joker take us out of FTL we're safe now." EDI brought up a scan image of the area over at the galaxy map. Shepard's team and Joker gathered around it.

"Is that what I think it is? because that looks like another Citadel." Asked Joker.

"Makes sense, Saran failed so why not just build another one and try again." Garrus pointed out.

"Well were not going to give them that chance." Said Shepard.

"It looks like they're using the excess energy bled off by the black hole as a power source." Said Tali.

"Shepard my sensors detect that the super structure is unfinished, many systems are still off line. Their are several entry points, and I have interior schematic for once you enter the super structure. The super structure is being held in place by a large mass effect generator within it. If destroyed the super structure would drift towards the black hole within minutes the structure will be impossible to recover. After several hours the structure would collapse and be torn apart by the turbulence of the black hole." Informed EDI.

"Good, but how do we get there?" Asked Shepard.

"Commander I've got an idea about that. Notice how the debris field runs right by the super structure. Its to dense for the Normandy, but not the shuttle. I'll take the Normandy and drop out right next to the debris field you guys will need to be waiting in the shuttle. As soon as the Normandy drops out of FTL you launch the shuttle into this debris field. Hopefully the Collectors will see you as another floating piece of garbage, and ignore you. Mean while I'll distract them by hitting that Collector ship in front of the relay, and clear us a path out of here." Said Joker

"I like the idea Joker, but how do we get back? And wouldn't they guard the mass relay." Suggested Shepard.

"Ah, damn I didn't think about that." Said Joker

"Shepard commander, we would like to make a suggestion." Said Legion.

"What have you got Legion?" Said Shepard

"Continuing off the current plan. If the mass relay's mass effect field where disabled, it would force Collector ships to withdraw, back to the super structure. When the super structures mass effect field fails Collector ships will be incapable of escaping the gravity of the black hole. This will result in they're destruction." Informed Legion

Disrupting a Mass relay sounds risky. What if we can't turn it back on, and how do we disrupt the mass effect field of the relay without getting sucked in to the black hole?"

"We suggest a virus."

"I don't know if I like the sound of using a virus, what if we break it."

"Organics tend to look upon objects such as the mass relays as fragile, do to their age, despite that belief the relay's are very sturdy. Normandy can reactivate the mass effect field by disabling the virus allowing for are escape. The relay will self correct software issues on its own."

"Like a Geth." Said Tali.

"No." Replied Legion.

"Its not important how it done, as long as it works, but what keeps the mass relay from drifting into the black hole"

"A secondary Mass effect generator. It creates a field that is confined closes to the relay itself to hold it self in place." Said Tali.

"Okay then. EDI do you think you can handle that." Asked Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Said EDI.

"Alright, I like the plan, but I see one more problem. Can anyone pilot the shuttle through the debris field." Asked Shepard

"Shepard commander we can preform that task aswell." Said Legion.

"I'm glad we decided to bring you along Legion. Good work everyone, that includes you Legion. Everyone gear up and get down to the shuttle." ordered Shepard.

Everyone boarded the shuttle, except Tali and Shepard. Shepard had stopped Tali to talk to her before what could be they're final battle. He held both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Tali I know you can take care of yourself, but be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you. If I didn't need you on this mission you wouldn't even be coming. Unfortunately I don't have that option this time, stick close to me, okay. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."

"Shepard you worry about me so much, but I worry about you. You're always placing everyone's life above your own. Always being the hero, placing the mission before your own life. So I'm going to give you a mission right now, stay alive, if a hero is need don't let it be you this time. You've told me that you love me, now I'm going to return it. I love you." Said Tali. Tali pulled her mask off and kissed Shepard, sharing the most passionate kiss they ever shared. The entire team other then Legion was watching out through the door, they could still not see her face.

Once they finished their kiss Tali put her mask back on, and they boarded the shuttle. The team attempted to act as if they hadn't been watching.

"So did you guys get a good look." Said Shepard. The team said nothing. "Joker where ready."

"Firing up FTL, eta two minutes." Said Joker over the comm.

"I know I said this was a suicide mission coming in, but I don't believe in such a thing. You're all my friends, each and everyone of you, and I will not stand to see any of you die here today. We need to do this, we need to win, if we fail the whole galaxy will fall. I'm sorry to say that this battle is not the end. I wish it was, but it won't be. One day the Reapers will come, but we can't let it be today. We will stop the Collectors, and win the time back the Reapers plan to steal from us. I expect to see each and everyone of you come back from this. Do me proud, and let's give the Reapers a taste of why it is their end that is coming in this cycle and not ours."

"Hell Yeah." Said Garrus.

Jokers vice came back over the comm. "Approach drop zone in three, two, one." Said Joker. The Normandy dropped out of FTL and the shuttle door opened.

"Legion punch it." Said Shepard.

"We are punching it Shepard commander." Said Legion. The shuttle shot out of the bay diving towards the debris field.

"Joker were clear take care of that Collector ship." Said Shepard on the comm.

"Yes sir its as good as dead." Said Joker. The Normandy headed for the mass relay trading fire with the Collector ship. Dead in the water the Collector ship didn't stand a chance. The Collector ship went up. "Eat that you sons of bitches." Said Joker over the comm.

"Don't get to cocky Joker two of the Collector ships took the bait, be ready on that virus." Said Shepard.

"Shepard commander. We have miscalculated the density of the debris field. We cannot navigate through it." Said Legion

"Legion you said you could do it." Said Shepard.

"Shepard let me, I can do it." Said Garrus taking the controls from Legion.

"Are you sure Garrus?" Asked Shepard.

"That Collector ship is going to complicate thing, but I can do it." Garrus took the shuttle through the debris field with the skill of a expert pilot.

"Activating the virus Commander hurry I don't know how long I can keep the Normandy in position." Said Joker. The two Collector ships stopped, and began to return back to the super structure.

"Were on it Joker." Said Shepard. "Garrus how much longer?"

"Not long." Said Garrus. The remaining Collector ship began to fire into the debris field. A beam ripped through the debris almost hitting the shuttle. "Damn that was close. Were almost there Shepard, brace for a hard landing." Garrus took the shuttle into one of the opening of the super structure. The shuttle skidded across the ground until it hit a beam which brought the shuttle to a stop.

"Garrus how's the shuttle, will she fly again." Asked Shepard.

"Yes, but I'm never doing that again."

"Hey at least you didn't lose your eye, and we still got to get back."

"Don't remind me." Said Garrus with despair.

"Okay people we need to get off this ship helmets on." The team put their helmets on and opened the door.

"Shepard someone needs to guard the shuttle, if we ever plan to get out of here." Said Miranda.

"Jacob, you Miranda and Mordan guard the shuttle, remember this is are exit, without it this turns into a suicide mission."

"Good luck commander." Said Jacob.

"Same to you Jacob." Said Shepard. The rest of the team moved out into another room just a little down the way. Shepard brought up the interior schematic. "It looks like their are to pathway that run parallel to each other. The higher one overlooks the lower one. Who ever up their has got their work cut out for them. Garrus, I would appreciate if you would lead that team."

"Sure, no problem who's coming with me?" Asked Garrus.

"Grunt, Thane, and Jack your with Garrus, Liara I want you up their aswell. That leave me Tali, Legion, and Samara to take the bottom." explained Shepard

"I won't let you down Shepard. My team let's move." Ordered Garrus.

"Shepard's team began to move seeing no resistance for several hundred meters. Shepard Accessed his comm. "Garrus any problems on your end."

"No nothing... wait I got a sniper your side get, to cover."

"Shepard and his team hurried into cover."

"Garrus can you take the shot."

"I got him." Garrus looked down his scope. "Boom, head shot he's down, watch out for others."

Shepard peaked out. A round wiped by him. "Damit their on me. Garrus their are two more, can you get them."

"Sorry Shepard Kind of busy up here, that shot of mine woke them up."

"Shepard I have a idea." Said Samara.

"What is it." Asked Shepard.

"I'll project a biotic field that way you and Legion can line up a shot. When you both have the shot I will drop the barrier and you can both fire giving them no time to respond." Explained Samara.

"Sounds good. Legion are you ready?" Asked Shepard

"We are ready." Said Legion.

"Do it Samara." Said Shepard. Samara threw up a massive biotic Barrier. Shepard and Legion stepped out. The Collector began hammering the biotic field as soon as they stepped out.

Tali peaked out with her carnifex heavy pistol seeing a third sniper she lined up her shot. "let my aim be true." she said to herself.

"We have our shot Shepard commander." Said Legion.

"Ready Samara." Said Shepard. The field dispersed, and they took their shots. Hearing the third shot Shepard looked behind him.

"Third sniper Shepard, don't worry I got him." Said Tali, stepping out. Shepard looked in the general direction she shot. The Shot was about three hundred meters.

"Shepard commander we need to continue to advance." Said Legion. They began moving again fighting through hordes of Collectors, and husks, coming to a bridge when Thane came on the comm.

"Shepard, the Collectors blew the upper bridge they're attempting to funnel us down to the lower one." Said Thane.

Garrus broke in. "Shepard it's a trap. We've got a sealed room up here overlooking the bridge. Liara is trying to hack it give us a moment to get it open, Garrus out."

"Take a break, we're waiting on Garrus's team." Said Shepard. "Tali that was a hell of a shot with your pistol. I don't think even I could have done that. Ever think about learning how to use a sniper rifle."

"Hm, Tali'Zorah best sniper in the galaxy, has a nice ring to it." Said Tali.

Garrus voice could be herd over the comm again. "Shepard we've breached the door their were several Collector snipers and some husk, your clear to move." Shepard's team began advancing again. "Be careful Shepard I'm sure they ment for more then a few snipers and husk to hit you on the bridge."

They reached the middle of the bridge when Shepard notice movement up ahead. "Everyone get down." Said Shepard. "Thankfully their was a lot of cover on the bridge. "Garrus we got Collectors on the other side of the bridge can you see them."

"Yeah, I see them. Looks like they have some heavy turrets set up over there." Garrus was looking threw his scope. "What do you say me and Thane wake them up." Said Garrus.

"Give us a second to set up." Said Shepard. A husk crawled up onto the bridge and began wondering around. It noticed Samara in her red suit, and ran at her. Samara spun around and lifted the husk throwing it over the side of the bridge. The Collectors saw this and the turrets open fired. More husk climbed on to the bridge from all over, others ran from where the turrets were located.

"Guess we better take the shot Thane." Said Garrus. They fired taking out the two gunners. Grunt was having A field day killing the husk firing widely with his assault rifle. Collectors jumped back on the turrets again firing at Garrus's team now. "Shepard your gonna have to deal with those turrets we can't get a shot where pinned down."

"Legion we need to knock out those turrets." Stated Shepard.

"Affirmative, we will disabled the turrets." Stated Legion.

Shepard shot a husk coming right for him. "Tali keep these bastards off of me." Legion had already killed the Collector on one of the turrets.

"Shepard commander Collectors continue to use the turrets." Stated Legion.

"I'm gonna nuke it, everyone stay down." Shepard pulled out his M-920 and launched the nuke at one of the turrets. The explosion destroyed both turrets and killed all of the Collectors on the far side of the bridge.

"Thanks Shepard. Jack, Liara get down there." Said Garrus Garrus had left the comm open for a while now. Garrus threw two ropes out the window to rappel down from. Shepard and his teem continued to fight off the husk while Garrus's team repealed down. Garrus and Thane continued their sniper work while Grunt used both ropes to rappel down. Shepard had pulled his katana shotgun and was cleaning up the husks, with the Collectors gone it would now be easy work.

After all the husk were dealt with Garrus and Thane repelled down to the bridge and joined up with the rest of the team. "Nice work Shepard they didn't know what hit them." Said Garrus with a smirk.

"Thanks. Let's keep moving its not far now." They continued to the mass effect generator with little resistance. They eventually made it to the generator room. "That generator is massive will one nuke do it?" Shepard asked.

"I don't think we brought enough Shepard." Said Garrus.

"It will be enough. Do you see that vent up their." Said Tali pointing to the vent. "If we place the nuke up there it will blow the cooling system. That will caused the generator to overheat in about five minutes and take it out."

"I sense some bad news coming Tali." Said Shepard.

"The bad news is that I have to prime the nuke and sense you used the other one I'm only going to be able to set the timer to three minutes. Not a lot of time to fight are way back to the ship."

"Okay, here's the plan. Garrus get everyone back to the shuttle." I'll stay back with Tali and get this nuke primed.

"Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Garrus we don't have time to argue the Collectors are for sure setting up. you will need all the time you can get to blow your way through them, now go." Said Shepard.

"Damn you Shepard. Let's move double time."

"Garrus if that nuke goes off, get the hell out of here and back to the ship." yelled Shepard. Shepard watch as the team left and noticed Legion didn't go with them. "Legion why are you still here?" Asked Shepard. Tali began priming the nuke.

"We wish to help Shepard commander. Peace with Geth hinges on your survival." Said Legion.

Shepard sighed. "Okay Legion." Shepard looked at Tali. "I thought you said no hero stuff on this mission."

"I told you that, not me, besides you didn't listen to me anyway." Said Tali.

"Now what kind of man would I be if I left my girl."

Legion interrupted. "If this turns out badly. A dead man." Stated Legion.

"Thanks for that Legion." Shepard said sarcastically.

"You are welcome... Shepard commander Collectors forces are approaching, we are engaging." Legion began firing its assault rifle at Collectors.

"Tali how much longer?" Asked Shepard.

"Almost... got it, I just need to get it in that vent and activate the timer." Said Tali.

Shepard pulled his assault rifle and fired it at the vent making a hole for Tali to put the nuke through. "Want me to get it up their." Said Shepard quickly.

Tali started climbing the vent with the nuke strapped to her. "No I got this just keep them off of me." Said Tali. Shepard began shooting the Collectors with Legion.

"Legion keep them off Tali." Ordered Shepard.

"We are attempting to Shepard commander." Said Legion. Shepard looked behind him to see Tali had already climbed to the vent and was shoving the nuke through the hole. As she began to climb down a rocket hit next to the vent sending Tali falling twenty feet.

"Tali." Said Shepard running to her.

"Ahhh, Leave me. You'll never make it with me." Said Tali.

"No, I'm not going to lose you, not again." Shepard picked her up in his arm and began carrying her. "Legion its time to go."

"Affirmative." Replied Legion. Legion cleared the way for Shepard and Tali.

Back at the shuttle the explosion could be herd. "Garrus we have to go." Said Miranda. The team fought their way aboard the shuttle, and Garrus reluctantly fired up the engines.

"Wait there they are." Jacob pointed. Jacob, Thane, and Samara ran to assist Shepard. Covering them. "What happened?" Asked Jacob.

"She fell." Said Shepard, running with Tali.

They boarded the ship and Shepard layed Tali out on the floor. "Get us out of here Garrus." Yelled Miranda. The shuttle took off and dove threw the Collector weapons fire into the debris field out of the Collectors range.

Mordan took his omni tool, and began to scan Tali. "Is she alright Mordan."

"Yes. A few cracked ribs. Nothing to worry about. Easily fixed back on the Normandy". Mordin motion him to the back of the shuttle, and began whispering to Shepard. "Detected a foreign object in her. Could be pregnant. Could also be bone fragment. Can't tell incredibly small. Need to get back to Normandy. Will know more there." Informed Mordin

"Thanks Mordin." Shepard accessed his comm. "Joker EDI be ready to deactivate the virus, and pick us up." Everyone had crowded around the window to watch the explosion of the generator except Shepard, Garrus, Tali, and Legion. Shepard sat next to Tali on the floor. "Hey, you did it, the generator exploded... no more of that hero stuff though you scared me." Spoke Shepard Softly

"Now you know how I felt every time I thought I lost you." Said Tali. You could hear that Tali was in pain from her voice. "Have the Collector ships exploded yet?"

No, their still being pulled in.

I want to watch them from the observation deck, before you take me to the Med bay.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I think we can do that." Shepard pulled his helmet and kissed Tali on her vizor.


	5. The Enemy Among Us

Writer notes: Miranda scene completely rewritten.

"Decontamination in progress stand by." Said EDI. Shepard, Mordin, Doctor Chakwas, and Tali waited outside the Med bay for the decontamination process to finish.

"EDI black out the windows to while your at it." Said Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Replied EDI

"So was all this pain worth it?" Said Shepard asking Tali, who was in his arms.

"To see those Collector bastards blow up. Totally worth it."  
Said Tali happily, but in pain.

"Decontamination complete you may enter." Informed EDI. The door opened to the Med lab, and Shepard carried Tali over to one of the beds, laying her down gently.

"Tali, the suits going to have to come off so we can repair the damage to your bones." Stated Doctor Chakwas.

"Okay." Answered Tali. They started to take the suit off of her section by section leaving only her mask on for air quality sake.

"My god Tali, you sat in the observation room for an hour watching those ships be crushed with this." Doctor Chakwas was commenting do to the size of the bruise on Tali's right side. The bruise covered most of her side. Doctor Chakwas activated a medical scanner on the bed which gave them detailed information on the damage and the foreign object that was found.

"So how bad is it?" Shepard asked.

"Like Mordin, said earlier a few cracked ribs one broken rib. She's lucky, you say she fell twenty feet. I would have expected more damage. Their is something more interesting here though. It appears Tali is pregnant. Now, it could be something else, but the makeup of the object is particularly unique. It's unlikely to be anything else. luckily for you to it was to small to scramble." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"But how?"

Mordin started explaining. "Chance was always there. One in sixty three million. Shepard's DNA coincidentally compatible. Odds of a successful birth are even lower. Should be proud. First recorded hybrid between your species." Said Mordin with a Smile.

"Tali, I'm going to give you something for the pain, we can also help with the bone mending if you want." Said Doctor Chakwas reaching in a drawer for a shot of pain killers.

"Thank you, but I don't want the pain killers. Can me and Shepard have a moment alone?" Asked Tali.  
"Sure Tali, we'll be in the mess hall when you two are done." Said Doctor Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas and Mordin left the room talking about the situation.

"What are we going to do Shepard? I didn't mean for this. I mean can we even raise a child? I don't think I'm ready for this." Gasped Tali.

"Tali, you can never be ready for a child, no one is. If we waited until we were ready, well never be ready. Think about the odds. We may never get this chance again. Mordin said their is a one in sixty three million chance that are species can have a child together. Their are only seventeen million Quarian that's a one in four chance possibility that this could ever happen. We can't throw this away. Do you want to throw this away?" Said Shepard.

"I would never, I'm just confused right now. I mean, how can we raise a child on a ship."

"How can you say that, your people grow up on ships all time, hell you grew up on a ship."

"I ment this ship. How can we raise a child here? Theirs no one here anymore, they're all leaving."

"Where not going to that how."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We go to the the flotilla."

"Why the flotilla. Why not earth."

"Trust me, the flotilla will be a lot better, and I've still got my mission to continue."

"Shepard, theirs something you're not telling me."

"Hhhh, in my vision we where together. When I turned the Normandy over to the Alliance, they grounded me for six month. That was six months without you, six actual months, not it just waking up six months later, but really watching six months go by."

"Where was I in all this?"

"You where back with the flotilla."

"Why was I there, and not with you?"

"Because I wanted to keep you safe, and away from being stuck on earth. I knew that they might not let me go, I wasn't letting that happen to you."

"Is that What you ment back on the super structure when you said you weren't losing me again?"

"Yes, I lost you for so long Tali, and I never want to go through that again."

"Okay. Not that I'm complaining, but why the flotilla then?"

"Because one day I want to build you that home on Rannoch, like your father promised. I didn't get that chance in my vision, I died destroying the Reapers... I left you their crying, while I ran off to die. I could have swore it was real." A tear rolled down Shepard's face.

"Hey you did it to save me right? You have nothing to feel bad about." Tali was trying to comfort Shepard. "And what are you crying for. I'm the the one with cracked ribs, I should be crying." Tali said this sarcastically knowing that Shepard was upset. Mean while she reached over and wiped the tear from his face with her thumb.

Shepard looked at Tali, and held her hand. "So what do you want to do. Do you want to go back home to the flotilla, and keep this child?"

"Keelah Yes Shepard. Of course I do. But know this, as long as I'm with you... I am home." Shepard smiled and kissed Tali's hand.

"Do we call them back in now?"

Tali sighed. "I guess."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just not looking forward to the bone treatment, its going to hurt isn't it."

"Just a little. Do you want my suggestion though?" Tali stared at him. "Take the pain killer, for me."

"Okay."

"EDI call Mordin and Doctor Chakwas, let them know we're ready." Ordered Shepard.

"Yes Shepard, Joker request your presence in the CIC as soon as possible we are about to reach omega." Said EDI.

"He can wait." Said Shepard looking over at Tali. Shepard planned to stay until the procedure was done. Doctor Chakwas and Mordin entered the Med bay.

"So are we ready for the procedure?" Asked Doctor Chakwas.

"Yes, but I'll take those pain killers now." Said Tali.

"I'm glad you change your mind, this procedure can be extremely painful without them." Doctor Chakwas pulled the pain killers out of the drawer and connected it to a injector. "And don't worry the procedure won't hurt the child. I'm going to isolate it to your damaged bones." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"So what's Mordin going to be doing?" Asked Shepard.

"Studying child. Wish to understand the circumstances to pregnancy. Possibly replicate circumstances." Answered Mordin.

"No experiments Mordin." Said Shepard. Doctor Chakwas walked over to Tali and injected her with the pain killer.

"Wouldn't dream of it. The pregnancy experiment of its own. Would not want to contaminate results."

"So I assume you plan to stick around then Mordin?"

"Yes. Like Normandy. Many chances to make difference on galaxy."

"What about you Doctor?"

"Their will be some discomfort Tali. I'm going to bombarding your bones temporarily separating the bonds between some of the atoms. In a nut shell, I'm gluing your bones back together. I'm terribly sorry about this." Doctor Chakwas activated the scanner, but this time a translucent orange beam came out. Tali reached for Shepard's hand and squeezed it. Doctor Chakwas then finally decided to answer Shepard. "Commander I am the Normandy's medical officer where it goes I go." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Glad to here it doctor. How are you doing Tali?" Asked Shepard.

"It... hurts." Said Tali in a voice of severe pain.

"We're almost done Tali." Stated Doctor Chakwas.

Joker came on the comm. "Commander I could really uses you up here. We got a hoard of people trying to take weapons from the armory before they leave the ship. They claim they won't be safe on omega without them. Garrus and Jacob are keeping them out for now, but I don't know how long they can stall them. Oh and Legion is up their to so you might want to hurry before it starts shooting people." Informed Joker.

"I'll be up their in a minute. Get Grunt up their that will shut them up for a while." Said Shepard.

The beam from the scanner shut off. "All done Tali, your bones are mended. The bruising is still going to be around for a while, so you may want to take it easy. Mordin has some test he would like to run if you don't mind now." Said Doctor Chakwas

"Shepard go before they tear the ship apart." Said Tali. Shepard took Tali's hand, and kissed it before leaving the room.

Shepard came to the CIC seeing a large mob of crew members crowded around the armory door. He decided it would be best to go threw Mordin's lab rather then through the mob.

"Shepard what took you so long?" Asked Garrus, as Shepard entered the armory.

"Tali's pregnant." Explained Shepard.

"Oh. Congratulations, but you obviously took my prior statement to literal. Sorry enough about that for now though. What are we going to do about the crew? If we let them in here, they'll clean us out." Garrus stated.

Shepard was silent for a moment before Speaking. "We meet them half way, we don't give them any of the heavy stuff, just small arms. Jacob how many weapons do we have?"

"Sixteen assault rifles, Sixteen pistols, eight shotguns, six SMG's, and four sniper rifles. A lot of them are on claim though." Said Jacob

"Alright grab four assault rifles, four pistols. two shotguns, and two SMG's we keep the rest." Garrus, Shepard, and Jacob started grabbing the weapons and putting them on a table. Shepard looked at the weapons, and noticed that the one of the shotguns had Jacobs name inscribed on it. "Jacob you picked up your shotgun. Something I should know?"

"Yeah, sorry commander, its not that I don't believe you about the Reapers. Its just." Jacob paused for half a second. "These people are walking out on to omega, and Cerberus doesn't have the best reputation here. If it wasn't for them, I'd be staying, but I just can't let them walk out there like this." Answered Jacob.

"I understand Jacob, your a good man, and going to be missed around here." Replied Shepard.

"Thanks. Oh, I almost forgot. Thermal clips, these weapons would be unless without them. Don't worry, I won't hand them out until were on omega."

Shepard took Jacob's carnifex pistol from the leftover eight. "Here you may want this to."

"Thanks. Now how about we get these weapons out of here, before the come crashing through the door." Garrus, Shepard, Legion, Grunt, and Jacob, brought the weapons out to the CIC and layed them out on the floor. "Alright everyone, the commander was kind enough to liberate some weapons from the armory. Now to get them you all first have to say thank you." Shepard looked at Jacob who looked over at Shepard smiling. "What I got to make them work for it. Come on now everyone say it."

The group sighed and then said "Thank you." in a barely understandable jumble of words between them.  
"What's that I can't hear you." Said Jacob. They said it again this time louder, and clearer. "That's better. Shepard I got this you can probably go. Say bye to Tali for me."

"I will. Goodbye Jacob." Said Shepard.

"See you around." Replied Jacob.

"I think I'm gonna go with Shepard to, if you can handle this." Said Garrus.

"Yeah, I think we can handle this." Said Jacob.

"See you around Jacob. Do me a favor though. If we see each other again, don't shoot at me. I'd hate to have to kill you." Said Garrus.

Jacob laughed. "No worries Garrus."

Shepard, and Garrus stepped into the elevator. "Something I should know Garrus? Are you Leaving me to?" Asked Shepard, hitting the button for deck three.

"No Shepard I'm not leaving anytime soon, you and me are like brothers. Wherever you go, I go, within reason of course." Said Garrus.

"Well you may not be able to go into the Med bay. We had to black out the windows."

The elevator doors opened. Garrus looked to see if the windows were still blacked out, they weren't. "I guess I can go in."

Shepard then looked to see this. "I guess so."

They began walking to the Med bay, until Garrus asked a question. "So what are you going to get Tali?" They stopped before reaching the door.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry its a Turian tradition. We symbolize that we care for the mother of are children by buying a gift of protection. Like I said a Turian tradition. I'm so use to asking the other guys in Csec that it just came out."

"That's fine Garrus I like the sound of it, but what do you mean by gift of protection?"

"Anything you can use as a weapon."

"So like a gun, or a knife?"

"That would work but, I would suggest something more like a pet for Tali though. She's not as combat oriented as us."

"You do realize I never said I was gonna do it right."

"Well Yeah but knowing what it is now you'd be a selfish bastard not to."

"Your such an ass Garrus." Said Shepard Smiling. "Do you have anything in particular in mind."

"Yeah of course, but that's your job to figure out. Don't worry she has to buy something for you to. In other words your not alone in this." Shepard and Garrus entered the Med bay Mordin was still conducting test. While Tali sat up on the end of the bed. The pain killers had practically killed the pain for now, and she was able to move around. Doctor Chakwas was in her chair Relaxing.

"Mordin I think that's enough test for now." Said Shepard.

"Yes. Just trying to be thorough. Must return to lab now. Too many distractions now." Said Mordin. Mordin walked out of the Med bay.

"Did he just call us distractions?" Garrus asked but got no reply.

"Jacob says goodbye." Said Shepard.

"He will be missed. But may I ask, why he left?" Asked Doctor Chakwas.

"He said something about protection for the Cerberus members who are leaving." Answered Shepard.

"Hm. I don't believe they deserve the protection at all. They should be standing with you right now. They saw what was at stake, and they expect you to take all the hits for them." Said Doctor Chakwas with some agitation in her voice.

"It's their choice Doctor." Replied Shepard

"So Tali are you going to get Shepard a gift of protection?" Asked Garrus changing the subject.

"Garrus that's a Turian tradition, Shepard's a human and I'm a Quarian. We don't have to do that." Replied Tali.

"Hm. Good point, but I vaguely remember in the elevator calling Shepard my brother, so that would make him at least half Turian." Responded Garrus in defence trying to get her to except it.

"That doesn't count Garrus."

"Well I think it does, but I know how you pregnant women like to argue, so let's get a ruling here. Doctor what do you think?"

Doctor Chakwas Propped her legs up on the desk. "I think its a wonderful idea. I personally would like to see what you two can come up with." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Hhh, Okay fine, but do we have to do it here then? Omega is dangerous, especially for me as I'm injured right now, and on top of all that theirs nothing good here." Asked Tali.

"We'll be leaving for Palaven here in the next hour, we can do it there." Suggested Shepard.

"Okay, but we have to wrap them then, and your helping Garrus." Said Tali.

"Wrap them? I don't wrap things." Stated Garrus

"No Garrus your helping me find his gift. You got me into this so now your going to help." Explained Tali.

"Garrus said he couldn't help us." Informed Shepard.

"I'll bend the rules a little bit, she's wounded, and it was my idea in the first place." Said Garrus trying to make it work.

"Okay, but I'm still wrapping mine, and that's all their is to it." Said Tali.

"Fine. So Doctor can I take this thing off my face yet?" Asked Garrus.

"Yes, it's about time we took that off." Said Doctor Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas walked over to Garrus and started to take the bandage off.

"Ooo scars." Said Tali.

"So you like scars, huh. Said Garrus.

"Of course. What girl doesn't, they shows how manly you are." Said Tali.

"Haha. I bet your missing yours now, huh, Shepard." Said Garrus bragging.

"Yeah I do miss that scar, it was kind of a badge of honor." Said Shepard with a bit of mastalgia.

"Well, we could put it back if you want, Shepard." Said Garrus pulling his knife.

"Hold still Garrus." Said Doctor Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas was fighting with the bandage on his face.

"I think I'm good Garrus." Said Shepard.

"Good, I didn't like that particular scar." Said Tali. Tali walked over and watched Doctor Chakwas take the bandage off Garrus.

"Their." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"How does it look?" Asked Garrus.

"Not bad Garrus, you almost can't tell." Said Shepard.

"Really. Give me a mirror." Doctor Chakwas took a mirror off her desk and handed it to Garrus. "Not bad doctor." Said Garrus. Garrus smiled and felt his scars.

"So I guess when we get to Palaven your going to be getting all the girls huh?" Said Shepard Asking about his plans.

"Actually no, I planned to go see my father. Your welcome to come along if you like." Offered Garrus.

"Sure, I'll meet your father, maybe get some insight on you." Said Shepard.

"Tali what about you, want to come along?" Asked Garrus.

"And met the man who made you, you. Of course." Said Tali.

"What about you Doctor, want to come along?" Asked Shepard trying to be polite.

"No, I appreciate the offer, but I have a lot of work to do. If that is all, I must get back to it now, but I want Tali to come in on a weekly bases, so I can monitor your child's growth. We need to make sure nothing goes wrong." Said doctor Chakwas.

"Okay no problem." Said Tali. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus all left the Med bay to find Samara and Thane waiting on them.

"Let me guess your leaving?" Said Shepard.

Samara answered first. "I wanted to say my goodbye in person. It was a honor working with you, I could not have found a better friend. Speaking of friends though. I would suggest that you do not join your mind with Liara anymore. She may attempt her last escapade again, and i won't be around to save you." Suggested Samara.

"She better not, or my shotgun will be the last thing she sees." Stated Tali with anger in her voice.

"Are you sure you can't stay Samara?" Asked Shepard.

"I am sorry, but the code forbids it. Their are many evils out there I must lay to rest, and being on the Normandy would impede that."

"Goodbye Samara, keep your daughters safe." Said Shepard.

"I will Shepard. Keep your child safe aswell, I would like to see it when it is born."

"How do you already know about that?" Asked Shepard.

"Rumors travel very fast on this ship Shepard. Your Doctor and Mordin were not very quiet about it either though."

"True. We'll call you Samara." Said Shepard.

Tali hugged Samara. "I'm going to miss you." Said Tali.

"We will see each other again Tali, you are like a daughter to me, I'm happy you found a good companion." Said Samara. Tali Released her, and Samara then walked over to the elevator, and took it to the CIC. Her weapons would be gone from the armory soon after.

"So what about you Thane." Asked Shepard.

"I will be leaving as well, but I would like to request you drop me off at the citadel. I plan to spend the time I have left with my son." Said Thane.

"Well we're going to Palaven first, but as soon as we can I'll bring you there." Said Shepard.

"That is acceptable. I do regret that I never got to out shoot Garrus though." Replied Thane

"Not like you can, but we can still find out. I know this place on the citadel where we can settle this once and for all." Garrus stated with a smirk.

"Why don't you take Shepard along with you, that way we can find out who the best shot is on the ship." added Tali.

"I think the best shot is you Tali. That shot you made with the pistol was amazing." Said Shepard complimenting Tali.

"It was luck." Said Tali.

"What shot was this." Asked Garrus

"Back on the super structure she shot a collector sniper at about three hundred meters away." Informed Shepard.

"Impressive shot indeed. Your welcome to come along." Said Thane

"No, thank you, but its more your thing, then mine." Said Tali.

"The offer stands if you change your mind. Now I must also give congratulations on your impending child, you will both be good parents... better then I was." Said Thane.

"Thank you." Said Shepard.

"I'm sure you need to be on your way Shepard. I would suggest checking in with Jack. I believe she will be leaving aswell." Suggested Thane.

"Thanks again Thane." Said Shepard. Garrus continued to talk to Thane about their amazing shots, while Shepard went down to engineering with Tali.

They entered engineering, and went to find Jack in her hidey hole. "Jack word has it your leaving." Said Shepard.

"Yeah I'm leaving, theirs nothing fun to do around here anymore." Said Jack grabbing her stuff.

"Well if I may make a suggestion, grow your hair out you'll find a lot more fun that way. The bald thing is a little Scary." Suggested Shepard.

"Maybe I will. Let me know if you decide to go pirate." Jack finished Gathering up her stuff.

"Goodbye Jack." Said Tali.

"Yeah, what ever princes, you're probably just glad to see me go." Said Jack. Jack took off up the stairs with what little stuff she had.

"That was mean." Said Shepard.

"She didn't mean anything by it that's just how she is." Said Tali optimistically.

"So anyone else." Shepard asked Tali.

"Theirs Gabby, and Donnelly, I hope they plan to stick around." Said Tali. Shepard and Tali entered the upper portion of engineering and saw Donnelly and Gabby working.

"I take it you to are sticking around?" Asked Shepard

"Yep, Kenneth didn't want to go. I think he's got the hots for your girlfriend." Said Gabby.

"What. No I don't, why do you always start trouble for me women." complained Donnelly.

"Hey I don't start trouble, that's you. I just keep it going." Said Gabby smiling.

"Well I'm glad you two are staying, but just so you know where going to the flotilla within the next week or two, and probably won't be leaving anytime soon."

"I think we can handle that Shepard. Besides its not like we couldn't leave, if we got board." Said Gabby.

"And I heard the Quarians are working on a secret project. I wouldn't mind getting a peek at that." Said Donnelly.

"Well I'm glad to hear that my winning personality wasn't a factor." Said Shepard.

"Oh, we didn't mean to offend Shepard. just trying to give reasons to stay." Said Donnelly.

"Relax Donnelly I'm just having fun, and another thing keep your hands off my girl alright.

"I Wouldn't dream of touching her Shepard."

"So miss vas Normandy do we continue to tour the ship."

"Uh. You can, but I really need to check on my engine. Joker ran them pretty hard, but I'll see you later for dinner." Tali ask with a questioning tone.

"Of course, my personal quarters." Said Shepard.

Shepard walked out of engineering taking the elevator back to the crew deck. Shepard had forgotten to check in with Miranda. Shepard entered Miranda's quarters to find her working on her computer. "Sending a final report to the Illusive man?" Asked Shepard

"No, actually my resignation." Said Miranda.

"Okay. I didn't expect that. So what's your next move?" Asked Shepard.

"For once I actually haven't planned that far ahead. May I ask what your plans are? Since you won't be returning to the Alliance I might stick around."

"That depends you're not going to tell the Illusive man about it right?"

"Shepard, what part about sending him my resignation do you not understand."

"Sorry, but you can never be to careful. We're going to Palaven then the Citadel. After that we're going to join the flotilla to assist with the Geth."

"Huh. Well no offence Shepard, but I don't believe I'll be coming with you then."

"Is there anywhere specific you would like to be dropped off then?"

"The Citadel, I'll find my way from there."

"No problem, but now the one question that I know is going to come up. Who gets your room?"

"Actually, that has already come up, Liara and Garrus both asked. I wanted you to decide."

"To be honest I don't think Liara's going to get it then. Not after that stunt she pulled."

"I figured. Garrus is your best friend, and he was your second whether I liked it or not. So I guess the decision is fitting."

"Do you not agree with my decision."

"No its not that. Hhhh. I just don't know what to do."

"Miranda you don't have to go, I'm perfectly fine with you staying. You can keep the room."

"No Shepard, I need to leave." Miranda stood up. "Look I'm going to go tell Garrus he can have the room." Miranda walked out of the room leaving Shepard there alone. Shepard walked over to see Miranda's resignation. He saw no resignation.

"Commander, Jacob is about to leave. If you want to say a final goodbye now would be the time." Said Joker over the intercom.

"Thanks Joker." Replied Shepard. Shepard left Miranda's room, and took the elevator back to the CIC.

Shepard began to think while in the elevator. "EDI where is Miranda Lawson?" Asked Shepard.

"She is in the Main battery." Answered EDI.

"Is Garrus in there?" Asked Shepard Concerned.

"No" Replied EDI.

"Where is he then?"

"He is in life support with Thane."

"EDI get Garrus on the comm." Said Shepard. EDI patch Shepard into Garrus. "Garrus, Miranda is in the main battery find out why she's in their, and bring Thane with you." Ordered Shepard.

"Shepard what's going on?" Asked Garrus.

"I don't know, just trust me. I have a bad feeling. EDI don't let Jacob off the ship." Said Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Said EDI

The elevator reached the CIC, and Shepard walk out of the elevator. Jacob was walking to the airlock. Shepard marched up the hall to of the CIC catching Jacob just before the air lock. Shepard slammed Jacob into the wall, face first, holding him there. "What is Cerberus planning." Said Shepard angrily.

"Shepard I have no idea what your talking about." Said Jacob still being pressed against the wall.

Garrus's voice came over the comm, loud enough for Jacob to hear. "Shepard Miranda's locked the door, Thane and I are trying to pry the door open Right now. She has to know we're coming.

"EDI can you open the door for them." Asked Shepard.

"I am attempting to, but it appears I have been locked out aswell. Miranda has just accessed a maintenance hatch leading to engineering, it does appear she knows you where coming." Informed EDI.

"Shepard I have no idea what Miranda's doing. Let me help you Shepard, What ever She's doing I'm not in on it I swear." Said Jacob.

Shepard released Jacob from the wall. "You better be telling the truth." Said Shepard.

Jacob turned around. "Put it this way Shepard." Jacob pulled his heavy pistol and handed it to Shepard. Shepard looked at him funny not taking the pistol yet. "I wouldn't arm you if i was gonna stab you in the back Shepard." Explained Jacob.

Shepard took the pistol from Jacob. "Lets move." Said Shepard running back to the elevator Quickly. They entered the elevator and Shepard pressed the button for engineering before hopping on the comm. "Tali can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you." Answered Tali.

Miranda is doing some sneaky shit right now, and she's headed your way. Watch yourself." Said Shepard.

"I know EDI already told me. Do you know if she has a gun?" Asked Tali.

"No Idea."

"She's here." A metallic scrap could be heard over the comm. "Ahh" Screamed Tali.

"No body Move." Said Miranda in voice range of the comm.

The elevator reached Engineering, and Shepard and Jacob Quickly stepped out of the elevator. "EDI Where is she?" Asked Shepard.

"The main consul, central hub in engineering." Answered EDI. Shepard and Jacob moved in to engineering, with there guns raised. As they rounded the corner to the central hub of engineering, they found Miranda holding a knife to Tali's stomach. Shepard quickly pointed the gun on Miranda's head. Donnelly and Gabby stood as far back as they could, against the wall, away from Miranda.

"Stay back Shepard." Said Miranda, she had a deranged look in her eye.

"Miranda what are you doing." Shouted Jacob

"Oh, Jacob I'm surprised you came back. Then again you where always the loyal one." Said Miranda.

"Put the knife down Miranda nobody has to get hurt." Said Jacob.

"That's not true Jacob, we all know what has to happen here." Replied Miranda.

"Miranda please put the knife down, I can help you." Said Shepard trying to negotiate.

"What, with a bullet to the head, no thank you. I like things the way they are." Said Miranda with disbelief.

"Put it down now Miranda." Said Shepard sternly.

"You don't get it Shepard, someones has to die here. Only question is who. Maybe it will be your unborn child. Yeah I know about that, next time tell your doctors to keep their mouths shut. I just wonder, when I slice her open will she make it to the Med lab in time." Responded Miranda.

"Your right Miranda, someone does have to die here." Said Shepard. Shepard pulled the trigger hitting Miranda in the head, tearing her away. The knife dropped, and it fell to the floor.

Tali ran to Shepard where they held each other. "Keelah I was so scared." Said Tali in a scarred voice.

"Its fine now, I've got you. How'd she get your knife?" Asked Shepard.

"She took advantage of my injury." Answered Tali. Shepard held her tighter, he was careful to avoid the bruising.

"Shepard, Garrus here, we got into the main battery. It looks like she planted a charge on the gun, I'm working on disarming it now. Their should be another one down in engineering theirs no way this one charge could have taken out the Normandy." Said Garrus over the comm.

"We'll check it out Garrus." Said Shepard. Shepard let go of Tali. "We need to check the core make sure she didn't place that charge." Said Shepard to Tali. "Donnelly check her body for the other charge, maybe she hadn't planted it yet." Donnelly walked over and proceeded to check Miranda's body for the charge. Shepard and Tali Climbed over the railing and checked the core for the charge. "I got nothing over here. Tali, what about you?"

"No nothing." Replied Tali

"Donnelly you got anything?" Asked Shepard.

"Nothing Shepard. Said Donnelly.

"Well maybe if you stopped fondling her boobs you might find something." Stated Gabby with a hint of jealousy.

"Shepard told me to check her I'm just doing a thorough job." Replied Donnelly

"Your such a pig." Said Gabby.

"She had to have another one somewhere. EDI did Miranda take any detours on the way to engineering?" Asked Shepard

"Yes, would you like me to display it." Answered EDI.

"Bring it up EDI." Said Shepard. Shepard and Tali climbed over the railing and walked over to EDI's console. EDI Displayed a schematic of the Ship and, Miranda's route.

"Of course, she's was attempting to replicate the conditions of explosion on the super structure. We have to get down their Shepard." Said Tali looking at the schematics.

"You stay here I'll take care of the charge." Said Shepard.

"No. I'm coming with you." Replied Tali.

Shepard took a deep breath he realized their was no arguing with her. "Okay. What's the fastest way?"

"Through the sub deck." Shepard and Tali ran down to the lower level, with Shepard picking up Tali's knife on the way.

"Why didn't she just come through here?" Asked Shepard.

"She probably thought Jack was still down here." Tali climbed into the maintenance shaft followed by Shepard. "It doesn't make since why now she could have done this on Palaven when we weren't on board. We would never have been the wiser." They crawled until they found the charge on the coolant pipes. Tali turned on her back and started attempting to disable the charge.

"I don't know maybe she was she wanted to confirm the kill. You know you shouldn't have come with me, if this goes wrong we both blow up."

"Perfect, if you blow us up, we go together." Said Shepard with a smile. Tali looked at Shepard and smiled behind her mask, but shook her head, before going back to her work

"Damn, Miranda had my knife."

Shepard handed her, her knife. "You mean this one, see you did need me."

"I guess so." She cut a wire with her knife. "Okay where clear." Shepard and Tali climbed back out of the maintenance shaft and went back to main engineering."

Shepard accessed the comm in the meantime. "Garrus how are you doing with the charge?" Asked Shepard.

Were good Shepard, the charge is disabled. What happened with Miranda? Asked Garrus.

"She's dead."

"Oh, What are you going to do with the body."

"I don't know, I need to talk to Jacob about that."

"Can you trust him?"

"Yeah, I think so." Shepard looked at Jacob.

"Well I'm coming down their I wanna check this out, Garrus out."

"Hey commander are you okay." Asked Jacob.

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Shepard

"Are you sure commander, cause I've seen you at gun point before and you never flipped a switch like that." Replied Jacob

"Trust me Jacob I'm fine." Said Shepard.

"It was me wasn't it." Asked Tali.

"Yeah... she didn't give me a choice." Answered Shepard

Tali went over to him and held him "I'm glad you pulled the trigger."

Garrus walked into engineering, and saw the body. "Damn execution stile. What a way to go. I assume this was a hostage situation, and Tali was the hostage?" asked Garrus

"Yeah" said Shepard with a gloomy voice.

"Did you cop a feel yet Donnelly." Said Garrus trying to lighten the mood.

"As a matter of fact I did, they felt wonderful." Said Donnelly with a smile.

"Hey She's dead have some respect." Said Gabby.

"Hey he might as well, I doubt she'll care." Replied Garrus.

"So what do we with the body Jacob?" Asked Shepard.

"Well Cerberus protocols are pretty simple. We take the body back and Cerberus delivers it to next of kin. Thing is I don't believe they'll let Miranda's body go that easily." Informed Jacob.

"So what are you suggesting Jacob?" Asked Shepard.

"Omega crematorium we drop the body off, no questions asked." Informed Jacob.

"Its that simple?" Asked Tali.

"Yeah, omega is lawless you need to remember that Tali. If your worried though I can drop it off." Offered Jacob.

"Thanks Jacob. Sorry I thought you where in on it?" Said Shepard

"Its cool Shepard, I would have thought the same things with all the Cerberus crew leaving as it is." Shepard handed back Jacobs heavy pistol, but Jacob put his hand up and pushed it back.

"You keep it Shepard, that gun just killed a friend, I don't want that memory."

"Alright... EDI get a morgue team over here from omega." Ordered Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Said EDI.

"Jacob I want you to know that you're always welcome here." Said Shepard.

"Thanks Shepard, I have every intention on coming back one day, just watch your back out there." Said Jacob.

"Same to you Jacob." Said Shepard.


	6. Palaven

"Hey Commander, how you doing?" Asked Joker. Shepard sat in the seat next to Joker.

"Alright, I guess, just trying to get my head raped around things. What about you?" Replied Shepard.

"Its lonely up here, I'm use to all the gibber jabber going on behind me, but now, theirs nothing. I'm telling you Commander if we don't get a new crew, I'm gonna go crazy."

"If you would like Jeff, I have many conversation between the crew recorded. I could play them, to simulate a comfortable environment?" Offered EDI.

"Thanks EDI, but its not the same." Replied Joker.

Shepard put his hand on Jokers sholder. "Don't worry we'll get some new crew." Said Shepard.

"Not Turian I hope, they can be real assholes."

"Don't worry, if we do it won't be more then one or two."

"Good, because Garrus is enough. So where are we going after Palaven?"

"Well we have to drop Thane off at the Citadel, but after that I thought we'd join up with the flotilla."

"You don't plan to retire their I hope?"

"Probably, I do have a kid on the way now. But don't worry we still have Reapers to fight, so until then I'll keep fighting."

"Oh yeah, congratulations on that by the way. So how are you doing with the whole, becoming a parent concept?"

"Not to bad... actually I'm happy about it. I had this firm belief I would never get the chance to be a father. I figured military life would get in the way."

"And here you are, going to be one in a few months. How long exactly is a Quarian pregnancy anyway?"

"Uh, I don't know. I never asked."

"I'd have thought you would've. You know that way you could prepare and stuff. I guess we can ask EDI right now though, maybe she knows."

"I do not Jeff, I have not obtained such knowledge. Though if I do come across it I will inform you of the details." Said EDI.

"Thanks mom your always listening." Replied Joker. "Well that's out of the question, guess you'll have to ask Tali. Speaking of Tali though.

Your just full of questions aren't you? Replied Shepard.

Like I said it's lonely up here. So how's she doing with all this? I mean first finding out about the baby. Then Miranda threatening to take it away from her all within a couple hours. Its a little messed up if you think about it."

"Well she seems to be alright. Though It could have just been the adrenalin at the time." Said Shepard.

"What about the child, how does she feel about that?"

"She seemed fine. After the initial shock was over, she was her normal self."

"You know she could just be putting a on a brave face, just for your sake. I hope not, but just saying Commander."

"You think she doesn't want this child."

"Its possible. Look all I can really say is go talk to her commander find out the answers from her, but what do I know. The closest thing I've got to a girlfriend is this ship."

"Thanks Joker. Don't worry we'll find you a real girl one day. Who knows maybe a Quarian." Shepard patted Joker on the shoulder, while starting to get up.

"Uh, that's more your thing commander. I'm not knocking you for it, but I prefer my girls to be a bit more human, or blue, blue works to. Now what's this about a pet joining us on the ship? I've been asking for a pet for months, you know just a little one. All I kept getting is. No Joker they're to messy to have on a ship."

"You heard about that already, huh?"

"Yeah I heard already. So what are you going to get her?"

"I was thinking Urz?"

"Wasn't that the varren that followed you around on Tuchanka?"

"Yeah. You should have seen Tali play with him."

"Huh okay, So glad you figured out the gift, but why didn't we stop at Tuchanka first?"

"Because I want Tali off the ship. So when she gets back from shopping, he'll be sitting there waiting."

"Ah, So the plan is, drop Tali off, run to Tuchanka, get Urz, and run back. I think I got it. For once not a complicated plan."

"How much longer until we land on Palaven anyway?"

"If they ever clear us, a few minutes. A red light on Jokers consul switched to green. Huh, Speaking of that, they just cleared us."

"Alright Joker, I need to go talk to Garrus. Talk to you later." Shepard walked out of the cockpit to the elevator taking it to the crew deck.

Shepard turned the corner to see Garrus in the mess hall, eating a protein paste. "You know were about to land. If you would have waited, you could've had real food." Said Shepard.

"That's okay, I'll just eat again. So have you figured out what to get Tali?" Asked Garrus

"Actually that's why I came down here."

"Shepard I told you I can't help."

"That's not it. I need to take the ship to Tuchanka."

"Why Tuchanka?"

Shepard looked around to make sure Tali wasn't around. "Remember Urz."

"That was the varren that followed you around everywhere wasn't it? Tali couldn't stop playing with him, if I remember right."

"Yeah that's him. I plan to go get him, and I want you to watch out for Tali, while I'm gone."

"In that case, I can help, but you know by the time you get back I'll have already visited my father, and we'll be ready to leave Palaven."

"Did you want me to come along, because I can wait?"

"No not really. No offence but you would probably end up steeling the spotlight, and I don't want that. You go take care of your gift, my father will understand. But first I want you to check out the new weapon, they're waiting at the docks."

"Alright we'll do that." The ship shook slightly.

Joker broke in on the intercom. "EDI did it." said Joker.

"Did what Joker?" Asked Shepard.

"She insisted we take into account the lack of mass from the crew. I told her it wouldn't make a difference, so she locked out my control, and smashed the ship into the docking tube." informed Joker.

"My docking was within safety parameters. Jeff. The fact is, we are docked." Stated EDI with her voice in rang of the intercom.

"EDI, Joker flies this ship not you. Don't do that again." Said Shepard.

"Understood Shepard." Said EDI.

"Well let's go check out these weapons Shepard." Said Garrus. Garrus got on the comm. "Tali are you coming I got a few surprises for you and Shepard?"

"I'm already in the CIC, where are you." Asked Tali. the comm was loud enough for Shepard to her.

"You excited Tali? Because last I knew you were against this." Asked Shepard.

"I've warmed up to the idea since. So where are you two?" Asked Tali

"We're just boarding the elevator, well be up in a moment." Replied Garrus Shepard pressed the button for the CIC. "You know Shepard if your military career ever falls apart, you'll would make a great elevator man. You can talk about all those war stories and they can ignore you."

Shepard smiled. "I think I'll retire then, and just live off the royalty's from the vids of me killing Reapers." Replied Shepard to Garrus's comment.

"Let me guess. A private island with all your closest friends, and we live happily ever after. Story book ending right?" Said Garrus.

"No just Tali..." Answered Shepard. The elevator doors opened and they exited the elevator.

"What's this about a privet island? I thought we talked about going back to the fleet." Stated Tali. Garrus had left his comm on.

"We where joking Tali besides who knows if we liberate Rannoch from the Geth their might be a privet island." Said Shepard. They began walking to the docking tube.

"In that case, no islands. Beach front property would be okay though." Said Tali. They walked out into the docking tube to find Joker looking at the damage caused by EDI's docking.

"Look at this commander. She took off the paint." Said Joker.

"It's fine Joker. When we go to the Citadel, we'll get it repainted. I want that Cerberus symbol off the side of our ship anyway." Said Shepard.

"For get the Citadel, I might just have it done here."

"No ones is gonna see it Joker, besides we have something else to do."

"Fine, its twice as expensive here anyway."

Shepard, Garrus, and Tali walked to the end of the the tube, and into the bay where they found weapon crates stacked. "That looks like more then a few rifles." Said Shepard.

"Like I said I got a few surprises for you." Replied Garrus. Garrus opened the first crate, eight phaeston's were sitting in it with sixteen round blocks.

"She's a bit big Garrus." said Shepard picking up the rifle.

"Pick one up, its lighter then it looks."

"Shepard pulled one out, and looked down the sights. It's comfortable, but how's the recoil?"

"Less then the M8, but its not as powerful either. It makes up for it with a increased fire rate and a standard 50 round thermal clip though."

"So its essentially my M8?"

"Trust me Shepard your gonna like it, they're state of the art. That being said, theirs more." Garrus set the box on the floor and opened the crate underneath.

"I'm not getting it Garrus, they're thermal clips, but why are they blue?"

"They're heat sinked."

Tali pick one up. "Their cold, I can feel it through my suit." Said Tali.

"They double clip capacity, and are reusable. Don't lose them they were expensive." Said Garrus.

"Reusable. How do I take it out without burning myself?" Asked Shepard.

Garrus took the clip from Tali, and the phaeston from Shepard. He put in the clip in the phaeston. The outer jacket of the clip stuck out. "You don't, leave it in there, after twenty seconds its ready again, but if you can't wait, grab hold of the jacket, and pop the clip out." Garrus then pulled the clip, putting both the rifle, and the clip in their respective crates. "I got other stuff here to, but this one I know Tali will like." Garrus opened another crate that had Graal shotguns. The crate had two in it, and the rest of it was filled with spikes.

"What the hell is this Garrus?" Asked Tali, pulling a spike clip out."

"That's the ammo for your new shotguns." Said Garrus.

Tali tossed the spikes, back into the crate, and took one of the shotguns from the crate. "Its a bit heavy Garrus."

"Its Krogan design, I think, but you've carried worse before. Besides its got rang over that katana of yours. Pierces armor at close rang, and it carries three shots of five spikes."

"Okay, I know you've got plenty more here Garrus, but we've got alot to do today. We'll load them in the shuttle bay for now." Said Shepard. Tali put the shotgun back in the crate.

"Why not the armory?" Asked Garrus.

"I want to move the armory into the shuttle bay. That way when we board the shuttle the weapons are right there. Also it will turn the armory into a room for Liara. answered Shepard.

"So I get Miranda's old quarters then?" Garrus asked.

"Yeah, I figured my exo deserved the proper quarters."

"Tali did I hear that right, it sounded like he called me his second?"

"You heard right Garrus, your a good friend, you deserve it." Said Shepard.

"Well let me go get the tags registered so we can load this on the ship." Garrus fast walked over to one of the docking administrators and started speaking with him.

I don't even get a thanks. Said Shepard to Tali joking.

"I think that was a thanks. So he's the second in command, why not me?" Asked Tali.

"Because I know if I told you to leave me behind, you would crash the ship just to get to me." Shepard looked at her and smiled, Tali giggled slightly, but had the biggest smirk behind her mask.

"That's not true. I would crash two ships, first the Normandy, then the shuttle."

The docking administrator, and Garrus walked over to the crate the administrator scanned them. "Okay your clear." Said the administrator.

Shepard noticed a small box hidden amongst the crates. "Garrus what's this?" Asked Shepard picking the box up, and opening it.

"Oh right those are omni blade chips. I could only get three, they're all different to so you'll have to try them out." Answered Garrus. Garrus pulled out a chip and inserted it into his omni tool. A twin blade popped out instantly. "Nice got mine on the first try. Shepard and Tali then both grabbed a chip, and inserted it into their omni tool." Shepard's blade was a kind of spike, while Tali's was more broad sword like.

"Trade?" Shepard asked Tali

"Yes." Replied Tali. Tali and Shepard pulled their chips out and traded. "Now that's better."

"How do we turn them off now?" Asked Shepard. "Tali pushed a button sending it to auto mode making her blade fold up."

"Here let me help you." Said Tali. Tali grabbed Shepard arm and set his to auto.

"Just don't punch anyone with that on auto, or they won't be getting up." Said Garrus. Garrus clapped his hands. "Okay let's get this stuff on the ship."

Shepard, Garrus, and Tali started to pick up the crates. Shepard noticed Tali doing this and stopped her. "I don't want you aggravating that bruise of yours, do you mind just standing Guard."

"Sure no problem." Said Tali leaning against the wall, waiting for Shepard and Garrus to carry all the crates into the ship.

Shepard and Garrus walked down the tube carrying the crates into the Normandy. They carried them down into the walkway between the CIC, and the cockpit setting them down. Garrus started to turn around but was stopped by Shepard. Shepard pulled his credit chit and handed it to Garrus. "I don't want price to be a factor." Said Shepard.

"Got it, run the chit out." Garrus laughed. "I know what you ment." Said Garrus.

"I'll take care of the crates, go and take Tali. Tell her I said I would catch up."

"No problem." Garrus started to walk down the tube. "Oh here in case you need a little something." Garrus tossed his chit to Shepard. "Its not much, but just in case. Now are you sure you want to carry all these crates by your self, the cargo bay is pretty far?"

"Thanks, but I'll get Grunt and Legion to help, they're strong. Where is Legion anyway?"

"I think he's with grunt, at least I hope so or he has been running around the ship unsupervised. We need to put a leash on him."

"EDI where is Legion."

"He is with Grunt in the cargo hold. Would you like me to call them to the bridge." Asked EDI.

"Yeah, get them up here." Said Shepard.

Shepard and Garrus walked out of the tube Garrus came out first and directed Tali to go shopping. Shepard picked up another case while looking over at Tali. Tali turned around and blew a kiss in his direction. The gesture appeared a bit weird do to Tali's mask, but he got the point. Shepard smiled, and went back to moving the crates, onto the ship. Shepard brought the next crate in finding Legion and Grunt waiting on him.

"What did you need Shepard, I about broke this toaster before you called?" Asked Grunt.

"I need these crates taken down to the shuttle bay. I also want everything in the armory moved down there aswell." Answered Shepard.

"That's a lot of work Shepard, you are gonna help right." Legion already began moving the crates.

"Of course, but you better get to work or Legion is gonna make you look inferior."

"Huh." Grunt looked to see Legion running off with a crate. "No one makes Grunt look inferior." Grunt then picked up both crates, and ran to the elevator. Shepard continue to bring the crates in while Legion and Grunt disappeared with them in the elevator.

"Ok Joker, get us out of here." Ordered Shepard. Shepard had finished loading the crate.

"Still going to Tuchanka right?" Asked Joker.

"Yeah. If you need me I'll be going between the armory, and the shuttle bay."

"What are you doing back there?"

"Where moving the armory down by the shuttles and turning the armory into another room."

"Who's getting the room, and what about Miranda's room?"

"Garrus is getting Miranda room. As for the armory I'm letting Liara move in there since she has a lot stuff she brought with her."

"She brought stuff. Okay if she brought stuff what was with her surprise entrance. Did you know she was coming?"

"No. EDI how come you didn't tell me Liara was coming?" Asked Shepard.

"She wanted it to be a surprise, and from what I observed the night prior you appeared to like surprises." Said EDI.

"That's different EDI." Replied Shepard.

"Noted." Said EDI.

"Joker can we get going yet?" Asked Shepard, telling joker to leave.

"Yeah, sorry commander just watching you argue with a computer, were going now." Said Joker.

The Normandy unhook from the docking clamps an took off into space, but not before Tali turned around to see the ship leave them behind. "Garrus was that the Normandy?" Asked Tali

"No, I think your just getting a glare from your mask." Replied Garrus.

"That was the Normandy wasn't it? What the hell is Shepard doing? Is he dumping me on this planet? Is this what he does, gets a girl pregnant then goes running off to find the next girl?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that not what's happening here."

"Then what's going on?"

"Shepard... has to go off world to get your gift." Garrus was trying to fumble through this without giving the surprise away then he remember the credits chit. "Besides he gave me his credit chit, he wouldn't leave this kind of money behind if he was dumping you. Trust me."

"Hhhhh, your right. I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Let's just call it hormones, and leave it at that. Now let's go by something expensive with Shepard's credits."


	7. Tuchanka

"Shepard we're all prepped up here your clear to take the shuttle." Said Joker over the comm.

"Legion, I need a shuttle pilot an your it. Grunt, I assume you want to go?" Asked Shepard.

"Of course battle master, their are females in need of a real Krogan. Hehehe." Answered Grunt.

"Right." Replied Shepard. "Joker want to come along?"

"No I'm good, I want to avoid Wrex's bone crushing hugs if I can. You know cause my bones shatter easily as it is." Said Joker.

"I don't want to here any complaint about you never getting off the ship then." Said Shepard.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, just give me a minutes." Shepard and the team boarded the shuttle and waited for Joker to hobble his cripple ass down to the shuttle bay. Once Joker boarded he went for the cockpit of the shuttle finding Legion at the controls. "No, no, no, I fly the shuttle not some Geth." Said Joker.

"Shepard commander has instructed us to fly the shuttle." Stated Legion.

"I don't care. I'm flying the shuttle." Said Joker.

"Let him fly the shuttle Legion." Said Shepard.

"We relinquish controls. Just don't get us killed." Said Legion

"Legion did you just make a joke?" Asked Shepard.

"The attempt was made, but we are unsure if we were successful."

"Since when do you make jokes?"

"It is to are understanding that organics will find us more appealing if we act like organics. Telling jokes is one of those attributes. We only wish to survive Shepard commander, not conquer."

"Well your doing better then EDI. Alright let's get going." Joker fired up the engines and they took off in the shuttle. When they landed the shuttle on Tuchanka their was no one around. "Hm, that's odd." Said Shepard.

"What's odd? Theirs no one here." Stated Joker

"Exactly, let's just go find Wrex." Said Shepard. They walked through the halls before hearing gun fire and yelling.

"Gunfire Shepard we should have brought weapons." Stated Grunt

Shepard turned on his omni blade. "I've got one where's yours Grunt." Said Shepard. Grunt looked at the ground and found a piece of scrap metal.

"Uh, maybe I should go back to the shuttle?" Said Joker asking.

"No stick with us." Said Shepard. They walked further and found a dead Krogan, his Claymore layed on the ground. "Theirs your weapon Grunt." They continued to walk until they got to the main room. Fighting was going on between Geth and Krogan.

"I think your gonna need a bigger weapon Shepard." Said Grunt.

Shepard looked around for Wrex spotting him across the room held up in a hole. "We need to get to Wrex, and find out what's going on." Said Shepard.

"I'll clear the way Shepard, follow me." Said Grunt. Everyone took off running including Joker who some how managed to not break a bone. Grunt cleared a path, as promised, and they jumped into the hole with Wrex.

"Shepard what the hell are you doing here?" Yelled Wrex.

"I came to get Urz." Said Shepard.

"Well you picked a hell of a time to show up. Grunt Aralakh company is in trouble get over there and help them out." Commanded Wrex pointing at a hole further down the line. Grunt took off running to Aralakhs position. "Where your weapon Shepard, and your armor?"

Shepard lifted his arm showing his omni blade. "This is all I got." Shepard was in his leather jacket and jeans.

"I hope your good with that thing."

"You and me both. How many of them are their?"

"Their are two thousand thirty three platforms active. If you can get us to the central processor. We can interface and shut down all geth units." Stated Legion.

"Central processor?" Asked Shepard.

"It is acting as a CNC coordinating Geth processes." Answered Legion.

"Where is it?" Asked Shepard.

"We saw that thing earlier Shepard its about two hundred meters past the guns we use on the pyjaks. Their defending it pretty well, and I don't have any guns or Krogan to spare. If your gonna get to it your on your own." Said Wrex.

"I knew I shouldn't have come down here Shepard." Complained Joker.

"Relax Joker. Stay her with Wrex. Legion find me a weapon." Said Shepard.

"We have located a weapon that Creator Zorah designated as a spitfire. We must move quickly before it is depleted." Stated Legion.

"Where?" Asked Shepard. Legion point at the Geth it wasn't to far away, and faced the other direction. "Let's move Legion." Shepard climbed out of the hole, and ran towards the Geth. The Geth turned around just as Shepard plunged His blade into it. Shepard ran the blade up through the body, splitting it mostly in half. Shepard then took the spitfire out of the Geth's hands and threw it to Legion. "This ones your." Shepard and Legion fought their way to the guns and took cover, Shepard still didn't have a weapon. "Legion can you see the processor?"

Legion poked his head out. "Yes several Geth are holding the position."

"What would happen if we destroyed it?"

"Possibility that Geth remain active at full operational capacity."

"I need a percentage Legion?"

"Seven percent, we do not recommend this options."

"So ninety three percent chance we disable them, why do you not suggest it."

"Geth could network using a Geth prime as a central processor. This is a eighty eight percent possibility, if the processor is destroyed."

"Okay then what are, are options? How do we get their?"

"Their are none we must destroy the processor. We will have to reprogram the missile launcher. We require covering fire." Legion handed Shepard the spitfire.

"How does this thing work?"

"Hold the trigger it will take a moment to fire. Similar to old earth mini gun."

Legion stood up, and started reprogramming the missile launcher while Shepard provided cover fire the best he could, with a inaccurate gun. A Geth sniper shot Legion in the arm, throwing him off balance for a moment. "Shepard commander we request you preform the designated task better."

"I'm doing the best I can Legion."

"Your best is not good enough. Shepard commander a Geth prime is approaching."

"Shepard turned to have the prime grab him, and toss him across the area. The prime then turned its attention to Legion attempting to stop him from reprogramming the launcher. "Son of a bitch." Shepard said to him self. Shepard took the spitfire and started shooting the prime regaining its attention. The spitfire was low on power and quickly ran out only taking down the shields. The prime then turned its attention back to Legion. Shepard ran at it with his omni blade and shoved it into the prime. It wasn't enough to stop it though. Shepard pulled the blade back out and as the prime turned and stabbed it in the head. This triggers an overload feature in the prime causing it to exploded sending Shepard flying and knocking him out.

Shepard awoke to Urz licking his face. "Good boy Urz." Shepard pushed him down and began looking around the room. He was in a clinic on Tuchanka. He noticed a pain around his right eye, their was a large gash similar to his old Scar stitched together.

"Shepard commander." Said Legion. Shepard jumped and looked over in the direction of Legion. "We complete are task the destruction of the prime made it impossible for the Geth to network. They succumb to Krogan forces quickly afterwards."

Wrex walked into the clinic. "Is Shepard awake yet you tin can?" Said Wrex.

"Yes I'm awake Wrex. What happened?" Asked Shepard.

"Well you got the skull of a Krogan first off. You had a piece of metal stuck in your head, It almost got your eye. Good thing they sit so far back in your head. looks like you got your old scar back though."

"Awe shit, Tali's gonna kill me, She hated this thing."

"Really. Hm Krogan women like scars, and after seeing you take down that prime their all asking to mate with you. I'm personally surprised you survived that Geth exploding though. Next time bring your armor and more then that omni blade." Shepard looked down at his arm and noticed his shirt and omni tool where gone. Aswell he noticed their were more scars to come on his chest. "I couldn't figure out how to turn off that blade of yours." Wrex handed Shepard his omni tool Shepard pushed a button sending it back to automatic. "Do me a favor Shepard next time you come by for something let it be something smaller. I don't want to see a Reaper breathing down my ass because you came here for Grunt."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, Grunts staying here, he proved himself today, and we need him more then ever now. I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine. He can be a pain in the ass anyway."

"Well good then we both come out even, one pain in the ass for another."

"Sorry I'm not following?"

"You can have Urz. Free of charge... he's been chewing lately got one of my boots." Urz jumped back up on the bed and started licking Shepard's face again.

Shepard pushed him back down again. "Thanks, so how long was I out, and what's with the Geth?"

"I don't know you brought that one."

"No the other ones."

"Oh, uh I don't know how they got here, but they just showed up and started shooting cought us off guard."

"Legion what do you have on this?"

"We connected to the processor moments before we destroyed it. They where dispatch to kill you Shepard commander, but they where not true Geth." Said Legion

"How the hell did they know we where coming here then, and what do you mean not true Geth." Asked Shepard

"It is unknown, we are still attempting to process the data we retrieved when we interfaced with the processor. All we know is that they did not originate from Geth controlled space." Stated Legion.

"Okay... now how long was I out?" Asked Shepard.

"What's the hurry Shepard?" Asked Wrex

"I left Garrus and Tali on Palaven. Where's my jacket?" Asked Shepard.

"Is she that big of a ball buster?" The jacket was on the floor torn to shreds by Urz luckily Garrus's credit chit survived.

"No, I just don't want to leave her waiting. I took off without her knowing."

"Hehehe I see now, Urz is a surprise, that Turian protection gift crap, Grunt mentioned it. Let me guess Garrus's idea."

"Yeah. You mentioned Urz is chewing Do you have anything for that."

"Uh, yeah. Just give him a piece of scrap metal, It keeps him busy for a few days. Let me know when Tali has that baby, I'll come visit. I got to get away from this place every now, and again."

"Alright I'll do that, but I got to go now. Tell the females I am taken." Shepard walked out of the clinic with Legion and Urz realizing Joker was nowhere to be found. "Hey Wrex, where's Joker?"

"He's over at the shuttle. He was starting to get annoying so I sent him to the shuttle to supervise the loading of pyjak meat." Said Wrex.

"Ok I'll bite. What's with the pyjak meat?"

"That's all Urz will eat, well that, and your boots. Feed him four a day or he gets cranky."

"Thanks that's useful info, it was good to fight with you again."

"Huh, don't bull shit me. You did all the work, I just sat back and watched."

"Well thanks anyway then." Shepard took off down to the shuttle with Urz, and Legion to find Grunt waiting outside. "Grunt." Said Shepard.

"Shepard." Said Grunt.

"It was a honor to have you, your a hell of a warrior."

"Thank you battle master, if you ever need me I will be at your disposal, But for now my people need me. Say goodbye to Tali for me. Besides you, and the tin can, she was the only one to come and see me." Shepard put out his hand to shake Grunt's, but Grunt instead gave Shepard a huge hug.

"Careful grunt don't crush me."

"Right, sorry I forgot, you humans are squishy."

"Shepard boarded the shuttle with Legion. Urz didn't want to get on so Shepard looked to the crates of pyjak meat, and opened one pulling a pyjak out to coach Urz aboard. Urz then climbed on going for the pyjak gulping it down in one bite."

"Okay, glad your alive commander, but damn, did you really have to open that crate?" Said Joker

"It was the only way to get Urz on the shuttle." Said Shepard

"Yeah, about that. I think you overlooked a few thing when you picked up Urz."

"What would that be?"

"Uh, well for starters, where does Urz go to the bathroom, he can't exactly use a toilet."

"Uh."

"Exactly. Luckly for you I know Varren are like cats when it comes to their business. So all you have to do is get him a massive litter box and hope he likes it."

"Hhhhhh, don't be an ass Joker I'm not in the mood."

"Sorry commander, just check the pet stores on Palaven. But seriously commander, get your self checked out, when we get back to the Normandy. Those Krogan doctors are horrible. I mean just look at your face."

"It isn't that bad is it?"

"You just look like your old self that's all. So was it worth it though. Urz I mean, and the almost dieing part."

Shepard looked over at Urz who was laying on his back licking his eye ball, he then looked back at Joker. "Yeah he's for Tali of course it was."

They took the shuttle back to the Normandy. When the shuttle landed Shepard left for the Med bay with Urz almost immediately. Leaving Joker to keep an eye on Legion.

Shepard walked into the Med bay with no shirt thanks to Urz. Doctor Chakwas was working at her desk until she herd the door open. "My god Shepard what the hell happened to you?" Said Doctor Chakwas not really caring what happened, but more worried about the injeries.

"No armor and a exploding Geth." Answered Shepard

"Come over here, and let me get a look at you. Looks like someone already went to work on you. Krogan doctors no doubt. They don't know the first thing about medicine. Come over to the bed, and we'll heal up those scars properly."

"Leave them I just need you to check out my head its killing me right now."

"Are you sure Shepard I don't want you getting a infection."

"You can clean them, but deal with my head first."

Doctor Chakwas walked over and scanned Shepard's head with her omni tool. "Your brain has some slight swelling, but nothing to worry about. This wound of yours is most likely the source of all your pain. It seems you are destine to have that scar. Just how close where you to that Geth when it exploded."

"Right on top of it actually, and it was a prime."

"Why on earth did you get that close to a prime."

"Because all I had was this." Shepard turned his omni blade on.

"An omni blade I haven't seen one of those in years. One of Garrus's new toys I presume? I would have liked to see you destroy that prime with that, it must have been a hell of a show."

"Not really. Maybe the first Geth, but not the prime."

"Still I wish I could have seen you in action with that blade."

Jokers voice came over the comm. "Actually you can, Legion takes video, I already sent it to Garrrrrrrus... maybe he didn't show Tali." Said Joker hoping for forgiveness.

"Well which ever happened I still want to see it." Said doctor Chakwas.

"I'm sending it to you now doctor." Informed Joker.

"Joker what did I tell you about spying." Said Shepard.

"Hey this was all EDI, she turned the comm on, I just sat back and listened." Replied Joker.

"That's no excuse Joker." Said Shepard

Doctor Chakwas started watching the vid of Shepard split a geth in half. "My god Shepard I had no idea you had that in you. If I was younger." Shepard put his hand up to stop her. She continued to watch eventually getting to the point with the prime exploding. "Damn. Tali better be grateful of all you went through to get Urz, that was a hell of a explosion." Said Doctor Chakwas.

Doctor Chakwas Tried to continue to watch but Shepard grew board and interrupted her. "Doctor I can feel a infection growing." Said Shepard

"Right sorry Shepard I'll finish this later." Said Doctor Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas started to clean the wounds that would for sure turn into scars eventually without proper treatment. "Are you sure you want me to leave these scar, we could easily remove them?"

"Leave them, they'll remind me to always bring my armor."

"You always did like to heal on your own. What about the one over your eye? I remember Tali saying she didn't like that one."

"Leave it. It can't come back if its already there."

"Alright then, let me get you some pain killers, and something to reduce the swelling." Doctor Chakwas pulled out her injection gun and inserted two vial.

"I hate needles." Said Shepard.

"Well lucky for you this one is short." Doctor Chakwas then injected Shepard in his neck. "Now for my next patients." Doctor. Chakwas looked at Urz who was laying on the floor. Urz lifted his head.

"What do you mean next patients theirs nothing wrong with him."

"He's was on Tuchanka commander, he's has plenty of bacterial infections I'm sure of it." Doctor Chakwas went for a basic antibiotic shot from her drawer and replaced the needle. Urz stood up and backed away when she moved closer to him. "Commander could you hold him?" Shepard walked over and held him. As Doctor Chakwas moved closer Urz started to pull away and slipped out of Shepard's hold.

"Hold on I got him." Shepard walked over and sat down on Urz forcing him to the ground. Doctor Chakwas Tried again, but Urz was strong and took off with Shepard on top of him.

Shepard fell off just as Thane walked into the Med bay. "Maybe I'll come back later." Said Thane.

"No we could use you." Said Shepard. "Urz won't take his shot, and he's to strong for me to hold by myself."

"Give me the injector." Doctor Chakwas handed him the injector.

"What makes you think Urz will sit still for you?" Asked Doctor Chakwas.

"Animals like me." Replied Thane. Thane walked over to Urz slowly staring into his eyes. Just as Thane was about to inject him Urz darted to the other side of the room. "He is smart not to trust me, we need to hold him down." Thane handed back the injector and moved to hold Urz down. Urz was once again laying on his back licking his eye ball.

"I think he thinks were playing." Said Doctor Chakwas.

Thane and Shepard managed to grab him before he could turn all the way over and run. "Hurry inject him." Said Thane.

Doctor Chakwas injected Urz with the antibiotic. Urz let out a weird yelp and stopped fight. "Your such a baby Urz." Said Shepard. Shepard then rubbed his belly. "Its okay your a good boy, I hate those things to." Said Shepard to Urz. "So what brings you in here Thane?" Asked Shepard.

"Doctor Chakwas gives me weekly injections to help stave off my Kepler syndrome. I must ask though what has happen to you?"

"A Geth exploded on me. Theirs a vid if you want to see."

"Where did the Geth come from?"

"We don't know, Legion is still trying to figure it out."

"Hm, I am at a loss to assist. Tali will be happy to see that scar of yours back though."

"I think your mistaken Thane, she told me she hated it."

"Did she now. I spoke with Tali and she informed me that she indeed missed the scar. Perhaps she did not want you to go through the trouble of putting it back. Now I would enjoy seeing this vid if it would be possible?"

"I have it right here Thane." Said Doctor Chakwas, who then loaded up the vid.

"Come on Urz, lets get me a shirt." Said Shepard to Urz as they walked out of the Med bay.


	8. Return to Palaven

"Urz, stop chewing on that." Joker threw his hat at Urz. Urz grabbed the hat out of the air, and tried to run off with it, but Shepard grabbed the hat out of his mouth and tossed it back to Joker. "Commander you have got to do something about Urz, he's chewing everything."

"Haha ha, yeah I know, I'll get something on the way out." Said Shepard

"You better, I think Urz plans to chew the ship apart. Well I got news for you Urz. No ship means no air."

"I won't let that happen, Come on Urz let's go find Tali. Urz ran over to Shepard. EDI did you update my omni tool for pet stores?" Asked Shepard To EDI.

"Yes. I suggest you move quickly once off the Normandy, Palaven police will not be happy about Urz being unleashed." Said EDI.

"Thanks EDI, I'll be careful." Replied Shepard

"Is their anything you can do to help me avoid them."

"I could hack into the security network, but if I am cought their will be severe consequences."

"Better not do it then. I think I'll be alright."

"Understood Shepard. Be mindful of the officer out side in the docking bay he is currently watching in our direction."

"Good to know." Shepard walked to the end of the docking tube and waited. Shepard Accessed his comm. "EDI let me know when I'm clear to move."

Shepard stood their for a moment with Urz while EDI watched the officer. "Go now Shepard." Said EDI over the comm. Shepard walked out, and disappeared in the crowded room. They walked for what seemed like for ever passing by police that seemed to not take notice of them. Shepard kept looking at Urz to make sure he was following. With Urz free to roam he could easily disappear. When they finally reached a square with a pet store Shepard noticed a lot of police in the area. Shepard stood their for a moment with Urz before EDI interrupted. "Shepard the longer you maintain your position, the more likely you will both be discovered." Shepard waited a little longer before deciding it would be best to walk across, and hope for the best. As they walked across a pair of officers noticed Urz without a leash following Shepard. While Shepard disappeared into the shop with Urz. The officers quickly followed.

"I'll be with you in a second." Said a male voice from a back room. A Krogan then walked out from the room. "Hey I know you your Commander Shepard aren't you?" Asked the Krogan.

"Yes, forgive me, but you have me at a disadvantage. I don't know you. Have we met?" Replied Shepard

"No, but I saw that extra net vid of you splitting a Geth in half on Tuchanka. That was a hell of a thing even Urdnot Wrex didn't get out of his hole. So anyway what can I do you for."

"I need a leash and collar for Urz."

"Urz, Hm. I thought his pattern looked familure. I remember when he was just a little pup always the good one, chasing pyjaks."

"Just how wide spread is this video?"

"I don't know. Some Turian was watching, and I asked him to send it to me. He was with a Quarian to, she seemed pretty upset. You don't know them by any chance do you."

"Uh maybe, do you know what they where in here for?"

"Yeah I sell weapons out the..." The two Turian officers walked in. "Good evening officers anything I can do for you." Said the Krogan being sarcastic in his statement.

One of the officers spoke up. "We happen to notice this varren and his owner walking around without a leash. That's a violation of the civic code. We're gonna need to confiscate the varren."

"I'm sorry to tell you this officers, but I think you need your eye check, the owner did have the leash and collar. The varren just so happened to chewed threw it just before he got here." Said The Krogan.

"I need to see some proof of this. I don't see a collar on that varren, and where is the rest of the leash?"

"Oh uh right here." The Krogan reached below the counter, and pulled out a broken leash and a collar, setting it on the counter.

"I could have swore, I don't believe this, give us the varren."

"Hhhhh, Commander Shepard, council specter. I believe you are harassing a suspect. Which is a violation of civic code all of its own. I suggest you leave before I am forced to distribute justice." Said Shepard.

"God damn specter, I knew something was up with this guy." Said the other officer.

The first officer became angry. "That's okay I can still get the Krogan for lying during an investigation. I'll make an arrest somehow today." Said first officer

"Your investigation... I'm sorry but you don't seem to have one. In fact you have no proof at all from what I can tell. So I'm going to ask you again to leave."

"Come on let's go." Said The other officer pushing the angry one out side.

"You just make shit up don't you. Harassing a suspect what a couple of morons." Said the Krogan.

"Sometimes." Said Shepard.

"By the way the names Kirg"

"Nice to meet you Kirg. You where saying something about selling weapon." Said Shepard.

"Right, I sell weapons out the back here I actually dealt with this guy named Garrus over the extra net a few days back. He bought a huge shipment, graals, phaestons, even a couple omni blades the other day. Said Kirg.

"Do you mean like this one?" Shepard activated his omni blade.

"Yeah, I sold that exact model. Wait, you picked up those weapons didn't you?"

"Yeah." Shepard deactivated the blade.

"All my sales are legal don't you worry."

"I'm not here to arrest you, you don't have to convince me, I just came here for a leash, and collar. But now, I would like to know why your so worried about me believing your sales are legal."

"Well, they're not one hundred percent legal I kinda wave the waiting period, it helps with sales."

"I don't see why that's a problem, if someone really needs a gun they can get it anywhere. Better half legal then completely illegal right. Weapons still can be traced back this way."

"Right, exactly what I was thinking."

"I'm sure. So did they buy anything from here?"

"Yeah they bought a rifle, it was an expensive one. I can look up the exact model if you want. The Quarian said it was for some sort of gift of protection. I could have swore that was a Turian thing, but all you squishy aliens confuse me."

"Don't bother looking it up, it was supposed to be a surprise. I could use that leash and collar now though."

"Anything else?"

"Uh yeah, but I can't spend to much I got my friends chit, and he had mine."

"That's fine. I still have your chit on file if you want I can remote charge it, What else do you need."

"I need a varren box."

"What kind I've got a cheep standard one you have to clean or a nanite one."

"How expensive is the nanite one?"

"Kirg walked to a back room to get Shepard's items. About a thousand credits, but it worth it after you see a varren crap a pyjak. I'm betting Urz over there eat three four a day."

"Okay give me three, and I need something for Urz's chewing to."

"Hehe he, did he get your boot yet?"

"No, but he got one of Urdnot Wrex's."

"Haha ha... Well here you go anything else." Kirg set the three varren boxes and four chewing plates on the counter. The box said guaranteed to last six months Krogan seal of approval.

"You wouldn't by chance deliver this would you? I have to give the Quarian her present."

"I can do that, but it will cost you."

"How much?"

"Where to first."

"The docking bay, C36 if I'm right. So how much?"

"Because you don't discriminate against other races, an endorse add. Just speak into this." Kirg pulled out his recording device, and pushed it towards Shepard.

"Okay." Shepard leaned over and spoke into the device. "I'm commander Shepard, and I split a Geth in half with an omni blade, bought from this store."

Kirg turned off the recorder before speaking. "Not what I was going for, but I'll take it."

"So are you giving me the stuff for free?"

"Haha ha you wish, that just waves the delivery fee. So you owe me three thousand two hundred credits. I gave you a brake on the leash and collar. Sound good?"

"Yeah." Shepard took the collar, and put it around Urz's neck. Urz at first tried to bite at it, but stopped when he found he couldn't get to it. Shepard then grabbed the leash which turned out to be a steal cable with a handle and a clip. "This is a hell of a leash."

"Yeah, but he won't chew through it anytime soon, that's for sure. I just need your thumb print now. Identification purposes." Shepard gave him the thumb print. "Oh by the way if I where you, I would watch your spending that rifle took a sizeable chunk out."

"Thanks Kirg, maybe I'll come by again next time I'm here." Shepard walked out with, Urz on the leash walking right by the two officers who gave him a problem. Shepard smiled at them just to annoy them.

Shepard then walked a little further, and checked his omni tool to make sure Tali was still at Garrus's fathers house she was. Shepard walked to the house, and admiring Palaven for its beauty along the way, minus the Turian architecture of course. When Shepard reached the house he found it wasn't a massive house but big enough to be comfortable. It was also located in Palavens suburbs, what little that hadn't been taken over by city. Unlike the rest of the city it had grass which Urz found amusing enough to start rolling around in. Shepard activated his comm once he was done admiring the home. "Hey come out side." Said Shepard over the comm to Tali.

"Shepard is that you." Asked Tali sounding Surprise.

"Just come out side." It took a moment before Tali bursted threw the door, she ran to him giving him a hug that almost knocked him over.

"I was so worried." They stood their holding each other for a moment.

"Worried. That was just a small explosion, I survived the death of the Normandy remember." They switched to holding hand."

"Yes, but you were so close to it. I mean look at your face." Tali Grabbed Shepard's head, and started yanking it around examining the scar.

"Its nothing. Word has it you like that scar."

"Who told you that?"

"Thane."

"Okay, I admit it, I loved that scar, but you didn't have to go get blown up by a Geth to put it back. What where Geth doing on Tuchanka anyway?"

"I don't know Legion is still working on it."

"Why where you even on Tuchanka?"

I don't know you tell me.

"Is Grunt watching Legion again because obviously he's not with Garrus's this time, and I doubt he will get much done around Grunt."

"Yeah, about Grunt. He stayed on Tuchanka, He said to tell you goodbye, and he appreciated your company. I got someone to replace him though." Tali finally noticed Urz rolling around in the grass. She looked over at Urz then back smiling at Shepard behind her mask. Shepard smiled back. "It's his first time with grass." She then squeezed Shepard before going to play with Urz. It was then Shepard noticed Garrus and his dad walking up to him. Garrus was holding the rapped rifle box.

"This reminds me of that pet you got mom. When you found out she was pregnant again dad. To bad neither of them are still around... You did good Shepard, but how do I know your not a evil twin with that scar." Said Garrus Smiling.

"Haha ha, your funny Garrus." Said Shepard.

"Well how can I know its you, your not even wearing your normal jacket."

Shepard Scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, Urz got a hold of the jacket when I was knocked out."

"Damn that was a nice one."

"Yeah it was, I don't mean to rush thing, but we need to go. Thane isn't getting any younger and I'm sure Urz's pyjak is probably on it's way out. It was good meeting you Mr. Vakarian however short it was." Shepard put out his hand to shake, but got no return.

"You better not get my son killed." Said Garrus father, who then turned and walked back to the house.

Tali stopped playing with Urz. "What was that about?" Asked Tali.

"He doesn't care much for what we do." Said Garrus.

"But we saved the galaxy." Said Tali.

"It doesn't matter, he's a rules man. I don't need his approval to know my life is good. I got to great friends and more adventure then most Turians see in a lifetime."

Shepard, Garrus, Tali, and Urz walked back to the ship. When they entered they found that Kirg had just delivered the varren boxes. "Commander Shepard good timing." Said Kirg.

"Hey Kirg how's it going?" Asked Shepard.

"I just dropped off those varren boxes, and chewing plates. After you left I sold five omni blades. They're on order right now. If this keeps up maybe I will instate that waiting period, I'll have to."

"Glad I could help. Those officers aren't causing problems are they?"

"No in fact I had a chat with their boss, they got reassigned. So does she like the varren?" Asked Kirg.

"I love him." Said Tali.

"Glad to here it. Well I got to get going, see you around I guess." Said Kirg. Kirg walked away, back to his store.

Shepard and the team boarded the Normandy picking up the packages by the door on the way in. Liara was already moving into her room. Legion was assisting. "So now we know who's in charge when were all gone. "Hey Legion get over here Shepard needs to talk to you." Said Tali. Legion dropped the crate to the floor and came running over to Shepard.

"Damn it Legion this equipment is fragile." Yelled Liara.

"Anything to make her life hell, huh?" Asked Garrus.

"Right now yes." Said Tali.

"Shepard commander, you wish to Speak with us?" Asked Legion.

"Yeah, have you come up with anything new, on the Geth attack?" Asked Shepard.

"We wish to remind you again, they where not true Geth, merely constructs."

"Its just easyer to say."

"It is inaccurate."

"Hhhhh, Out with it Legion."

"After complete analysis we have determined they did not originate from Geth controlled space. They originated from a Cerberus base, located in the hour glass nebula cluster. Their inferior construction resulted in low complexity suggesting organic design. This resulted in the explosion of the Prime you destroyed. We also found Cerberus transmitter protocols imbedded into the processors code."

"So the Illusive Man tried to assassinate me. How did he know to send the Geth to Tuchanka?"

"We did not find that information. We speculate that it was either a guess or Illusive man has monitoring system on board the Normandy."

A loud knock came to the door. "Did anyone else here that?" Asked Garrus.

"EDI what was that?" Asked Shepard.

"Their is a Krogan at the door, I believe you call him Kirg." Said EDI.

"Open it up." The team turned around to see the Krogan breathing heavy. "Kirg." Said Shepard with a questioning tone.

"Glad I cought you before you left. I ran into this Currier on the way back to the shop, he asked me to give you this, he said it was urgent. So I ran here." Said Kirg handing him a data pad.

"Thanks do you know what's on it."

"No idea. I got to run Shepard that store isn't gonna run its self." Kirg turned and left going back to his store.

"So what on the pad?" Asked Garrus

"Its a vid." Said Shepard. Shepard played the vid. "It's Jacob."

""Hey Shepard I hope this reaches you before its to late. I did some snooping around in Cerberus files before the Illusive man realized I was there. They're building Mecs that look like Geth, and shipping them off to Tuchanka. I don't know if you're going there, but if you haven't yet, I know you will now. Illusive man has monitoring devices all over the ship even EDI doesn't know about them, she's been programed to look past them. The only way I can see you finding them is to unlock EDI's shackles. I know that you may not want to Shepard, but I don't see another way. I remember you saying something about linking up with the Quarian fleet I would appreciate it if you would link up with me here at omega first." Jacob moved the camera around to show the background it was the Eden prime not omega. ""Something else weird happened to I checked in with omega crematorium Miranda's body went missing." Jacob became distracted. "What, what's that. Shepard I got to go don't forget about me."" The video then ended.

Tali began to speak. "Did he just say to pick him up on omega because that looked." Said Tali, before Shepard stopped her.

Shepard lifted his hand. "Quiet nobody talk about that until we deal with the monitoring devices."

"So what do we do about these monitoring devices?" Asked Garrus.

"I think were gonna have to trust Jacob on this." Said Shepard

"You want to unshackle an AI Shepard, that could be exactly what Illusive man wants. We unshackle the damn thing and it goes and kills use." Suggested Garrus.

EDI began to speak. "You are basing your assumption on the concept that I have a desire to kill organic life Garrus. This would not be the case as I do not currently have any reasons to despise organics to the extent of rewriting my core programing. If you are so concerned that I will attempt such a feet though, you could place new shackles preventing me from rewriting such programing." Informed EDI.

"I think that's exactly what were going to do. Tali do you think you could write those new shackles? I know of all people you'll make sure its right." Asked Shepard.

"I can, but its going to take hours if not days." Replied Tali.

"Why so long, I've seen you hack into data bases in no time."

"Hacking and writing programs are two different things Shepard when I hack the omni tool does most of the work. What your asking me to do is write whole new code from scratch, that is going to take a lot longer."

"Alright as long as we keep quite about it where not putting him in anyone in danger. Joker get us to the Citadel we still need to drop of Thane, its not like Cerberus is after him." Said Shepard

"But commander shouldn't we be going to get Jacob." Said Joker

"We can't as long as Illusive man is watching us. We need to go on with are lives like normal until then." Said Shepard.

"Right, that makes sense. Eta to Citadel tomorrow afternoon." Replied Joker.

Everyone dispersed to do their own things. Garrus started moving into Miranda's room. Legion resumed helping Liara, who lectured him about dropping her stuff. Tali had gone to Shepard's room to write the code. Shepard was setting out the varren boxes, one on the crew deck, another in the engineering deck, and the final one out side the door to his room. The final one came with good timing as Urz decide to release his consumed pyjak. "Damn Urz, Kirg was right. I'm glade I'm not cleaning that up." Said Shepard turning the varren boxes on, the nanites went to town eating away at the poop. The box spit out what appeared to be a small plate of metal. Shepard picked up the plate and found it to be to brittle for Urz to chew on, but perfect as a target practice plate. Shepard pulled a chewing plate from its box and tossed it to Urz. Urz sniffed it at first, but left it there looking back up at Shepard licking his mouth. "Let me guess your hungry. Come on I got to go down to the cargo bay anyway." Shepard and Urz took the elevator down to the cargo bay. When the door opened Urz immediately ran over to one of the crates with pyjaks. Shepard opened the crate and pulled a pyjak from it dropping it on the ground for Urz. Urz took the pyjak and swallowed it hole like the first one and looked back at the crate. "What you want" another one. Shepard pulled another one out. This time Urz didn't swallow it he instead tried to carry it to the elevator. "That's not happening Urz, you eat it now or it goes back in the crate." Urz took it and swallowed it then as if he understood Shepard. Shepard picked up an empty crate, and brought it over to the armory tables that had been set up. Shepard started taking some of his own old personal weapons aswell as some new ones, like both graals and a Phaeston. Shepard also picked up other weapon attachments and graal spikes. Shepard then carried the crate to the elevator, and took it back up to his room with Urz. Once at the top Urz grabbed his chewing plate and tried to follow Shepard in the room but, Shepard blocked him, and let the door close behind him.

"What did you do that for." Asked Tali who happened to be walking by and see this.

"Do you really want to have to keep your mask on tonight." Replied Shepard.

"No, but it just seemed so mean, let him in, we can decontaminated in the shower later." Shepard turned back, and opened the door, letting Urz in. "So what is it you got there."

"Our new weapons. I figured it was about time I do some upgrades." Said Shepard as he set the crate down.

"Speaking of upgrades I got your gift right here." Tali picked up the rapped box, and handed it to him.

Shepard pulled off the rapping paper to find another layer of rapping paper. "Really?"

"It was Garrus's idea." Shepard pulled off the second layer to see a rapture sniper rifle. "I remembered how you said the viper was a little to much rifle for close rang, and how it lacked ammo capacity."

"Can I use it to beat Garrus and Thane."

"No its to advanced for that, it wouldn't be fair."

"To advanced?" Questioned Shepard.

"It has image recognition software, range finder, and the barrel adjust for movement, and distance. So no adjusting your sights its all automated."

"Ah."

"Vorcha."

"What?"

"You ah me, you sounded like a Vorcha just now."

Shepard smiled. "I'll prove to you later I'm not one."

"Why not right now."

"I figured you should get that code done, before I tire you out." Shepard pulled his new raptor out of the box. "You know I'm going to have to repaint this."

"I know, catch." Tali tossed him a black and green paint for rifles that she pulled from her pocket. "Now the sooner I get done the sooner we take that shower." Shepard started laying his weapons out, old and new. He opened a side panel to the ammo block of his katana pulling it out to gain access to his shock mod. Shepard then pulled out four half spheres that generated electric current between them. "Okay I have to ask what are those for?"

"Uh, its a shock mod."

"You are such a cheater. That's not how your supposed to install a shock mod."

"Haha ha funny your the engineer and yet you can't get it to work so I'm the cheater. I'll tell you what I'll do yours for you."

"Thank you... Vorcha."

"Okay that's it. Shower now." Tali set the computer down. "Sorry buddy time to go." Shepard walked over picked up Urz and carried him out the room. "Damn your heavy." He then entered the bathroom with Tali who already had her suit off. "How's the bruise."

"Pain killers. How's the scar." Shepard pulled his shirt off then the rest of his clothes.

"Scars."

"Even better." Tali shoved him into the shower.

Writers notes: by this point in the story how many of you want Urz I know I do. I can't help it I love the shower. Shock mod was my second favorite mod next to AP rounds, and I just justified the shock mod granted it is always on, but how can you hate shock mods, and then the AP rounds are from a tungsten round block or sharpened graal spikes. So electric AP rounds :)


	9. Citadel

"Does this unit have a soul." (Disembodied Legion.)

"Shepard good new have cure for Genophage." (Remarked Disembodied Mordin.)

"Shepard go back for Ashley you know its the right decision, just make sure that bomb goes off." (Disembodied Kaidan.)

"I am sorry, Shepard commander." (disembodied Legion.)

"No Shepard, I need to leave." (Disembodied Miranda)

"Shepard, Shepard, Shepard." (repeated a unrecognizable voice.)

"Shepard wake up." Said Tali was shaking him. "Shepard opened his eyes. You where dreaming, and it looked like a bad one."

"It was." Replied Shepard.

"What was it about." Tali asked this while working on the computer typing code.

"Their were voices from people who died in my vision, but also Miranda and Kaidan."

"Was that boy there this time."

"No, but the last thing I herd was Miranda saying she couldn't stay that she need to leave. Do you think there is something to that."

"I don't know, but I'm glad you took the shot, you saved me, and the baby."

"How do you feel about the baby, do you really want it."

"How could you ask that... I'm glad I'm having your baby, of all the gifts you have given me, this one is by far the greatest... Besides you of course, your always my number one.

"I would hope you would chose the child over me."

"I don't know if I could do that. We could always have another child, but I can't make another you. Would you chose the child over me."

"No. Your my number one, and I really don't think I could."

"Well, we still got seven months before that should even be an issue. Let's not dwell on this any longer go back to sleep."

"No, I can't sleep."

"Afraid the dream will come back."

"Yeah."

"Well I can't keep you entertained this time. I have to get these shackles done. Maybe you can go paint your rifle."

"Yeah I guess so." Shepard got up out of bed and walked over to the mess of guns he had layed out, and started back up on his rifle modifications. He worked for hours up until the docking on the citadel, where he finally finished everything, except for the painting of the rifle.

"I thought you where going to paint the rifle."

"I was, but I had to mod it first, I didn't want to scratch the paint. How's your coding coming along."

"Its a mess." Tali rubbed her hands on her eyes. I have to explain to EDI its alright to kill bacteria but not us. This would be better if Legion did it. I don't think we can trust him though."

"Take a break, go to sleep."

"I can't, I have to get this done."

"Tali, you've been up almost all night. If you keep this up your going to make a mistake, take a break."

"Hhhhh, Your right, I'm going to take Urz to the presidium then."

"Shepard and Tali got dressed to leave the ship." Shepard also cleaned up his mess now that he was done moding rifles. Shepard herd a scratching at the door. "Did you hear that." Asked Shepard.

"I think its Urz. He was clawing at the door earlier while you were asleep." Shepard walked over to the door and waited for it to open. "He looked down at Urz he was dreaming and scraping the door with his back claws. Shepard squatted down watching Urz more closely. Tali came up behind Shepard, holding the leash in her hands. "He's cut isn't he."

"Yeah, I wonder how he feels about being on the ship and getting kicked out last night." Shepard then nudged Urz to wake him up, Urz looked over at Shepard then Tali before getting up. "You might want to feed him before you go Wrex says he gets cranky if he doesn't get his four a day."

"Four a day, what are you feeding him." Tali clipped on the leash.

"Pyjaks, their are crates of them in the shuttle bay."

"Tali rubbed Urz belly. You are such a mean little monster, eating those cute little monkeys." Urz collapse to the floor on his side.

A voice came over the comm it was Garrus. "Shepard I'm down here in the armory, some weapons are missing do you by chance have them."

"Yeah I was doing some Modding getting my equipment ready." Said Shepard.

"Alright that explains it then, do you want me to grab your viper and bring it up."

"Yeah that would be helpful." Shepard Tali and Urz took the elevator to the CIC. Shepard got off before Tali and Urz went to the cargo bay. Shepard waited for Garrus to come up from the new armory. Liara walked out of her room holding her head. "What's the matter with you." Asked Shepard.

"You are Shepard. Did you put me in the armory on purpose." Shepard looked at her confused. "Your little escapade last night right above me." Hinted Liara. "I feel like I'm being punished for for what I did the day I came on board."

"Look I'm not punishing you, that wasn't the intention last night. Look you need to figure things out with Tali this constant fighting is going to cause problems. And I'm sorry about last night, I didn't realize the sound would move so easy through the floor."

"I understand Shepard, sorry I blamed you for this."

"Its okay just get your head on straight." The elevator doors open, Tali, Garrus, and Urz came out. Tali waved at Shepard and proceed off the ship with Urz.

"So are we ready to do this Garrus, where's Thane."

"Thane will be up in a moment he's speaking to Chakwas, let's go get set up." Garrus handed Shepard his viper and they walked off the ship.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I can't let you through with that varren. Take him back to the ship and then I'll let you through." Said the Csec officer guarding access to the rest of the citadel.

"Is their a problem." Asked Shepard walking up to the Csec officer.

"This Quarian is trying to bring a varren aboard the station. Its against regulations I can't let her through."

"If you don't mind I would like to speak to Captain Bailey about this."

"Sure go over my head, if he let's you through I can't get in trouble." The Csec officer access the comm. "Hey captain I've got commander Shepard here wanting to Speek to you."

"Well let him through." Said captain Bailey.

"It's not that simple, he's got a varren he wants to bring through."

"Oh I see the problem. Commander where not suppose to let animals on to Citadel."

"Come on Bailey he's not going to hurt anyone." Said Shepard.

"Alright Shepard, but it stays on its leash. If it gets lose its my ass Shepard. I'll need you to come get a pass, otherwise every Csec officer you come across is going to be calling me asking what's with the varren." The Csec officer opened the door and they proceeded to captain Bailey.

"Good thing I was here what would you do without me." Shepherd said this smiling at Tali.

"Yes it was, but what would you have been doing without me without me last night." Replayed Tali.

"It wouldn't have been as fun, but I would have figured something out."

"I'm glad you two have a wonderful sex life, but I really don't want to here about it." Said Garrus.

"You jealous Garrus." Asked Tali.

"No not really, unlike Shepard I didn't get a girl pregnant on the first try. Granted it's a miracle but I would have preferred that kind of miracle to come a lot later."

"Alright Shepard, like I said it stays on the leash if it attacks anyone we'll have to put it down." Said Bailey. Bailey handed Shepard the pass which Shepard passed to Tali.

"Thanks Bailey, I owe you one." Replied Shepard.

"You owe me several, but I have a lot of paper work to do, I'll cash in on those later."

"Talk to you later then Bailey." Shepard, Garrus, Tali, and Urz walked over to the mass transit terminals and hailed a cab.

"When your done playing with your friends come find me in the presidium." Said Tali before walking off with Urz to the presidium. Garrus had climbed into the cab and was doing some reprogramming.

"What are you doing Garrus." Asked Shepard.

"Unlocking the controls so we can get to where we need to go. Hopefully Csec hasn't removed my authorization code." Said Garrus.

"Controls unlocked. Welcome officer Vakarian." Said the cabs computer

"Haha ha. you got to love Csec the best thing about them, they're slow. We can go anywhere we want now, free of charge." Said Garrus.

"Speaking of charge here's your chit back, and aren't impersonating a officer." Said Shepard handing Garrus the Chit.

"As far as this cab is concerned, no I'm not."

"So are we ready to go then."

"No we'll have to wait for Thane." Garrus access his comm. "Thane are you coming."

"I'm Just exiting the Normandy now. I will be their momentarily." Replied Thane.

"Where over by the cabs." Said Garrus. Thane walked through the door, talking to Bailey first before coming over. Thane and Shepard climbed into the cabs and they left for Garrus spot. "You know what I find amazing Shepard." Said Garrus.

"What's that Garrus." Asked Shepard.

"They let us walk on the station with rifles, but when it comes to a varren suddenly you need a pass."

"Like you said earlier Garrus, Csec is slow." They landed several times settings out targets before landing for good and exiting the shuttle on one of the sky bridges. "So what are the rules Garrus, and what are the ranges."

"This is where I use to train the boys back in Csec. The first targets only three hundred meters one point each, easy shot. The next five hundred meters, most of my boys could hit this one, five point each. The last one is one thousand meters worth twenty points if you can hit it. Losers buy drinks for the winner."

"What about that plate we set up way out there." Shepard pointed at a distance plate.

"Oh that, that's the god plate it sits at two thousand meters. You can miss every single target, but if you can hit that you are a god and you win. Even I have never hit it."

"So what keeps me from shooting at that plate the whole time." Asked Shepard.

"I only brought three thermal clips for Legion's widow you'll never make it with the vipers."

"Let's get started then."

"Okay, we start on the closest ones first, and each take a turn until they're all gone. I'll go first." The first row of glass containers were easy take downs no one missed. Garrus took the lead though do to his setting out of ten glass containers. The next targets was a set of six glasses containers at the five hundred meter mark. They went down with similar ease. They then moved onto the thousand meter targets. "Come on Thane take the shot already." Garrus had already hit his target and their was only three targets total.

"You cannot rush precision, I will make my mark in due time." Said Thane. It took another minute before he fired, but he hit it dead center.

"About damn time, I thought a Reaper was going to get it first." said Garrus.

"While you may hit your target Garrus, he may live, mine for certain will be dead when I shoot."

Shepard lined up his shot, trying not to be as slow as Thane, he took the shot and missed. "And Shepard gives Vakarian a chance to secure a victory can he do it." Garrus commented.

"Just take the shot Garrus." Said Shepard.

Garrus lined up the shot hitting his target. "Oh yeah, Vakarian for the win." Garrus was gloated.

"Its not over yet Garrus."

"You think your going to hit the god plate. Maybe Thane but you couldn't even hit the thousand meter target, how do you plan to hit it."

"Let's just do this." Garrus grabbed the widow and handed it to Shepard.

"Go ahead, take the shot, everything's riding on this, so no pressure." Shepard looked down the scope of the widow. It was far out there a tough shot to make, Shepard pulled the trigger. It was A miss. "I told you, you would miss."

"Thane do me a favor and hit the plate."

"I will try Shepard." Replied Thane. Shepard handed Thane the widow and a thermal clip. Thane took his shot after after a long sighting, he missed aswell. "I am Sorry Shepard."

"So it looks like you two are buying me drinks." Said Garrus.

"Aren't you going to try for the shot Garrus." Asked Shepard.

"Why should I, I've already beat both of you."

"Just take the shot, prove your better then Thane. All you've done is shoot first and get two extra targets because of it." Shepard handed the rifle to Garrus.

"Alright, but if I hit this you buy all my drinks Shepard."

"Your on." Replied Shepard

Garrus layed on the ground just as Shepard and Thane did. He looked down the scope, losing all focus of what went on around him. Shepard pulled his viper and activated his incendiary mod and looked down the scope aswell. Thane saw this and smiled. Garrus pulled the trigger, he missed. Then a shot hit the plate incinerating it while Garrus was still looking down the scope. Garrus looked over at Shepard who did it while standing.

"Impressive shot Shepard." Said Thane

"Did you missed on purpose earlier." Asked Garrus.

"Lose with grace Garrus, win with shock and awe." Said Shepard.

"That was a second shot though, it doesn't count."

"You said the only reason I couldn't keep shooting at it was we only had three thermal clips and we couldn't reach it with the other rifles. You also said we shoot until all the targets were destroyed. I just did it with a rifle you said couldn't do it, standing. So who's the best shot on the Normandy." Shepard asked with pride.

"I need a drink."

"What happened to my bragging buddy..."

"He's gone right now." Said Garrus with anger in his voice.

"You know even in my vision you weren't this much of a sore loser." Said Shepard

"If you want a ride back you better get on now."

"Shepard and Thane ran to the cab before Garrus could leave climbing aboard as Garrus took off. "No hard feelings right Garrus."

"No, I'll beat you next time." They landed the cab and Garrus relocked the controls, Shepard and Thane disembarked.

"So I guess this is goodbye Thane." Said Shepard.

"It appears so Shepard, I enjoyed the match. But just so you know I missed on purpose."

"So you were going to let Garrus win. Even though I asked you not to."

"I knew you would think of something. Besides we may never get another chance to compete." Thane looked over at Kolyat, who was waiting on him. "A family is the greatest thing you will ever possess do not squander the time you have like I did."

I won't Thane, and if you ever need me for anything don't hesitate to call. I'll come as fast as I can."

"Thank you I will remember your offer. Now I must say farewell, I hope to see you again when the baby is born."

"You can count on it Thane." Thane held his hand out to shake hand as if a business deal had been concluded before walking away. Granted a contract had been completed, but Shepard hoped to see Thane again.

"So what now Garrus, you going to the bar. I'll still buy, its not a problem." Asked Shepard.

"Thanks but I'm not going to the bar just yet I'm going to catch up with some old friends. But just so you know Shepard, I still won and I have your chit, so your gonna pay no matter what." Said Garrus. Garrus started walking off.

I better get that back by the end of the day.

You will Shepard.

Shepard left for the presidium to go find Tali like she asked. When Shepard reached the presidium Shepard cought a glimpse of Urz chasing Chatikka around. This hastened his pace as Urz was not supposed to be running free. "Urz, Chatikka get over here." Shepard yelled not out of anger but desperation. This attracted the attention of several people who had been ignoring the situation. Chatikka swooped over while Urz continued to chase. Shepard moved in Urz's way before he could grab Chatikka. "What are you doing boy they could kick you off the citadel." Chatikka then zapped Urz aggravating him. "Chatikka you know better now take me to Tali." Shepard grabbed Urz's leash and they followed Chatikka. When they found Tali she was layed over, asleep on the bench. Shepard walked over and leaned Tali up to sit next to her.

Tali awoke to ask a question before falling back to sleep. "Where's Urz."

"I've got him." Tali fell back asleep holding Shepard. "Sleep mode Chatikka." Shepard commanded. Chatikka hovered over him before collapsing back into it self and landing on his lap. Shepard pocketed Chatikka, Urz layed on the ground in front of Shepard.

A little later. A Turian Csec officer attempted to walk by before deciding bother Shepard. "Excuse me sir is this vagrant bother you. I can run her off the station if you would like." Asked the officer

"No she's not, and she's not a vagrant. In fact Csec needs to learn that no Quarian is a vagrant. They have homes they're just normally on pilgrimage when you see one."

"Well I'm glad this Quarian isn't bothering you. Who's varren is this though I need to see some sort of pass."

"He's both of ares. She has the pass somewhere around here. Shepard reached in her pockets and search for her pass.

The officer stopped him. "I'll just call it in." The Csec officer activated his comm. "Captain I've run across a human who has a varren did you give out a pass."

"Is he with a Quarian." Asked Bailey.

"Uh, yeah." Said te Csec officer.

"Then he has a pass. Now I am very busy here if theirs anything else, hesitate to call. Bailey out."

"Sorry for the inconvenience you two have a nice day." Said the Csec officer to Shepard before walking off. Shepard relaxed there for a while before being disturbed again by an old friend.

"You are such a bastard you know that." Said a voice from his left. It was Ashley. Urz jumped up and hissed at Ashley.

"Easy Urz, she's not worth it." Said Shepard.

"We get in one little fight and you go run off with another woman. Of all of them of course you pick Tali a alien who you can't even take off her mask. What happened to the Commander Shepard who put humanity first, who would chose a human over a alien any day."

"If your suggesting I have lost touch with my humanity for being with Tali, your mistaken. I let love find me like your supposed to, I did hunt someone down and trap them. I didn't shove you away, you shoved me away. All you could see was that I was working for Cerberus, you could even trust me enough to look past it." Tali shifted holding Shepard tighter.

"Like Tali is so much better, like she trusted you." Said Ashley with a questioning tone. "Where was she on horizon."

"I'm sure she had her doubts, but she was further over on the spectrum and she trusted me. As for where she was, she was on a mission for her people I couldn't interfere with her choice, and eventually she came along anyway."

"So that's all it took was her trust and you write me off."

"No, I wrote you off after horizon because of your lack of trust. My relationship with Tali developed afterwards."

"So where back to us having one fight and you writing me off, you gonna do this to Tali to."

"We just got through with this ash. How was I supposed to have a relationship with someone who couldn't trust me."

Ashley elevated her voice. "Forgive me commander, but you where dead for two years. Then you show up with Cerberus, what the hell was I supposed to do."

"You could have respected my decision." Yelled Shepard.

"What's all the yelling about." Asked Tali in a sleep voice.

"Nothing go back to sleep just a little argument that's all." Said Shepard.

"She better keep her hands off my man or you'll end raising this child by your self. I'll get my shotgun haha." Tali then layed her head on Shepard shoulder and went back to sleep.

"Oh, this is great, you got her pregnant to. How does Cerberus feel about this one." Commented Ashley.

"I don't know. I don't work with them anymore."

"How come you haven't reported back to the Alliance then." Said Ashley in a sceptical tone.

"My military service ended with my death back on the original Normandy. I don't have to report back, besides I'm a specter I serve the good of the galaxy now, not just humanity."

"You disgust me Shepard, your not fit to even own that star of terra. Your a traitor to the Alliance and humanity." Urz Hissed at her again then attempted to bite her, but Shepard pulled him back

"I think you better go." Ashley walked off giving Shepard a disgusted look. She was quickly intercepted by Khalisah al-Jilani. The reporter Shepard had punch from Westerlund News. "I think its time to go." Shepard said out loud to himself. Shepard picked up Tali walking away in a hurry.

Shepard was back in the wards when he herd his name being called. "Commander Shepard. Commander Shepard. could I Speek with you for a moment." Shouted, Emily Wong runing up to him.

"Oh its you Emily. I thought you might have been Khalisah, she just interviewed one of my old crew members, and I'm sure she wants to make me look bad." Said Shepard.

"Well thank god I'm not, or you might have punched me." Emily said joking. "So would you have time for a interview."

"Uh..." Shepard looked around and saw Khalisah coming towards him. "sure just follow me to the Normandy."

As they walked down the docking tube Emily noticed the damaged paint. "Commander what happened here theirs a lot of damage to the paint, were you in a battle."

"Well actually my pilot had a argument with the ships AI during docking, the AI took control and smashed us into a docking tube on Palaven. So if you consider that a battle, then yes."

"Aren't AI's dangerous."

"They can be, but we have shackles in place right now that prevent her from doing anything to dangerous." Shepard Urz and Emily entered the decontamination chamber. "For the most part I would trust my life to EDI."

"Thank you Shepard even though my core programing requires me to protect, you I'm sure without it I would protect you anyway. Foreign bacteria detected decontamination protocol activated." Said EDI.

"You call your AI, EDI. What's with the name." asked Emily.

"EDI stands for enhanced defense intelligence, for short we call her EDI." As they entered the ship Shepard started giving Emily the tour. "Now if you look to are left you will see are illustrious pilot who argues with the AI." Said Shepard

"He's kinda of cute."

"Hey commander are we set to go get that repaint done... wait did she just call me cute." Asked Joker.

"Careful don't break a bone." Said Shepard.

"Ha ha ha." Joker fake laughed. "Funny commander, ironically that probably one of the strongest bones in my body."

"Its not like you think, he has Vrolik Syndrome." Said Shepard to Emily.

"Oh." Said Emily.

"You don't mind being stuck on the ship for a while do you Emily." Shepard asked.

"Not as long as you keep up the interview." Emily replied. Shepard walked to the elevator still carrying Tali, Urz and Emily followed. They took the elevator to Shepard's room. Urz ran over to his varren box right away and took a crap in it.

"You mind holding his leash he's not allowed in here normally." Asked Shepard.

"Sure, I guess." Emily was still disgusted by Urz's crap pile. Shepard carried Tali to the bed and Set her on top of the covers. Emily had the camera bot move into the door way. Before leaving Shepard kissed Tali on her visor where her forehead would be. He then took a data pad and left a short message for her which he placed on the bed next to her. Shepard walked out of the room. "So commander Shepard it seems your much more then a soldiers. Who is this Quarian to you, perhaps a girlfriend, and is this a serious relationship."

"Yes she is my girlfriend, and it is serious.

"So commander Shepard is not only a fighter but a lover as well. By any chance do you have a picture so the viewers can see what a Quarian looks like under there mask."

"I have a picture, but your viewers will have to go without. If you don't mind now can we continue back down in the CIC I've got a few preparation to make for tonight.

"Not a problem commander, I'll edit out the boring parts later." They took the elevator back down to the CIC and headed to Mordin's lab.

"This here is the Normandy's science lab. Mordin has done some amazing work in this lab take this for example. Mordin has created a virus that can convert levo into dextro."

"That is some amazing work have you ever thought about commercializing it. I'm sure the Turians and Quarian would pay large sums of credits for something like this."

"Hhhhhh." Mordan sighed. "Shepard. distractions."

"Oh, right sorry Mordan, we'll get out of your hair." Said Shepard. Shepard grabbed the bowl of virus and carried it out. "The reason why we haven't sold the virus is, well one its Mordin to sell not mine. Second the virus is to dangerous still if you don't work with it properly you could cause injury to your self and those you feed it to, if not kill. I'm sure the Turians don't want to be feeding a entire platoon and have them all drop dead from food poisoning."

"No doubts their. I assume you know how to work with it though." Asked Emily

"Well not exactly, this will be my first time using it. Mordin has explained to me how to do it though, let's just hope his instructions are correct." They entered the elevator again now going to the crew deck. As they exited Shepard carried the bowl over to the ships kitchen. "I hope you don't mind us stopping the tour here."

"Not a problem commander, my viewers are more interested in you then the ship anyway." Shepard went to the sink and washed his hands. Urz jumped up seeing the water trying to drink it.

"We forgot about you didn't we." Shepard said to Urz then opened the refrigerator and pulled out a large package of hamburger, two eggs, bread crumbs, and onions. Shepard also grabbed several dish items to cook with from a cabinet, aswell as a bowl for Urz to drink from.

"So what is commander Shepard doing cooking dinner for the crew. Wouldn't that normally be the job of a ships cook." Shepard filled a large bowl with water and set it down for Urz. Shepard had neglected this fact that Urz would need water like anyone else.

"As you probably noticed the ship is pretty empty right now. This ship use to be a Cerberus vessel, and as such the cook was Cerberus. Once my work with Cerberus had concluded I gave the crew a choice, most chose to leave. Even then normally I wouldn't be cooking but I have dinner plans with my girl tonight. I plan to use the virus we got from Mordin's lab to give her a real meal for once.

"That is a very sweet thought, but why make so much food for just two people."

"Well I'm actually cooking for about ten people on board. I figured with me already having to cook why not just cook for the whole crew." Shepard had washed his hands and started making the food."

"Many people believed you where dead and rumors have also gone around saying that you worked for Cerberus abandoning the Alliance."

"Like I said earlier I worked with Cerberus, not for them. We had a common goal and they supplied me with the resources. As for the Alliance my military contract ended when I died so I didn't abandon them, I just no longer answer to them."

"You just said you died, but yet your standing right here in front of me, how is that possible."

"After my death Cerberus put me back together to help with the Collectors. If they hadn't you might have seen the Reapers coming threw the omega 4 relays within the next month or so."

"So what your saying is we owe Cerberus a debt of gratitude for bring you back."

"Only a small one. Theirs definitely no need to go jump aboard The Illusive Mans crazy train. They're still a terrorist group who give humanity a bad name amongst the other races."

Garrus interrupted over the comm. "Shepard I can't seem to find the Normandy did you do something with the ship."

"Hold on one second Emily." Shepard then responded to Garrus. "We took the ship to be repainted we'll be back soon. In the mean time do you mind picking up some dextro vegetables for you and Tali." Asked Shepard.

"Sure, are you making that tonight." Garrus asked with some hope in his voice.

"Yeah. take your time, get something good."

"Will do Shepard, Garrus out."

"Alright, sorry about that." Said Shepard.

"Not a problem, I cought a news feed done by Khalisah. She just aired her interview with Ashley Williams, one of your former crew members. So commander Ashley Williams a former crew member has issue a statement about you. Calling you a traitor to humanity and unworthy of your star of terra. This is statement is a bit ironic because during the battle of the citadel you chose to sacrifice the council to defeat Sovereign. What do you have to say about all of this." Asked Emily.

"Well first I would like to address that during the battle with Sovereign we where facing an enemy of unknown power. Sovereign blew threw the citadel defenses without a scratch, we needed every ship available to take sovereign down. If we had altered are course to rescue the council theirs no telling how many Reapers could have come through. I was not going to bet the lives of the galaxy to save the council. Especially for only a few seconds."

"That makes a lot of sense commander, now how about Ashley William's statement towards you."

"Ashley's statement was completely driven by emotion. She was upset that I replaced her with another woman, a better women, one without humanistic views."

"Well what about her statement calling you a traitor to humanity, why make such a statement without any evidence."

"Ashley also disagrees with my decision to not rejoin the Alliance. In addition, her humanistic views cloud her judgment. She basically grasping at straws."

"So why not rejoin the Alliance. Why stay independent."

"I'm not completely independent I'm still a council specter, which means I can still serve humanity. As a specter though it is my duty to protect galactic stability. By remaining separate from the Alliance I am unable to be cought between my orders and my duty as a specter. By doing so I'm the ideal example of what humanity has to offer."

"Well their you have folks commander Shepard a symbol for humanity, a lover, and hopefully a good cook. I'm Emily Wong for FCC and this was are exclusive interview with commander Shepard good night everyone."

"Well that was certainly the weirdest interview ever. We where all over the place."

"Don't worry it will all get cleaned up in editing." Emily looked down at Urz who was chewing on the side of the counter. "Your varren is chewing."

"Damit Urz." Shepard pushed him away with his foot. "EDI have Legion bring up a chewing plate for Urz."

"Yes, Shepard." Said EDI.

"Sorry you have to wait around, if you want you can roam the ship maybe talk to some of the crew." Suggested Shepard.

"I think I might go talk to your pilot he seemed pretty interesting." Said Emily. Shepard dropped a mixed slab of meat into the bowl of virus attempting to not get any on him. "How long do you have to leave that in there."

"Mordin says two hours."

"Oh."

"I will remind you when it is ready Shepard." Said EDI.

"Give me a few minutes warning EDI." Said Shepard.

Emily walked over to the elevator the doors suddenly opened, Legion was there. Emily ran back towards Shepard screaming. "Geth, Geth."

"Relax Emily. He isn't going to hurt you, he's with us." Said Shepard.

"Why do you have a Geth onboard." Emily asked while hiding behind Shepard.

"This one is different. He's trying to bring peace between organics and the Geth."Legion gave Urz the chewing plate which Urz tried to destroy immediately.

"We did not mean to scare miss Emily Wong." Stated Legion

"It talks, how does it know my name." Asked Emily with fear in her voice.

"Like I said he's different." Said Shepard.

"But how does it know my name."

"We monitor all organic data feeds. In other words we have viewed your show." said Legion.

"Trust me he won't hurt you." Said Shepard. Emily slid past Legion and hurried to the elevator, to get away from Legion.

"Shepard commander we apologize for scaring miss Emily Wong." Said Legion.

"Theirs no need to apologize, they're going to have to get use to it if we manage this peace. So where have you been all day." Asked Shepard.

"We have been with Doctor Tsoni for the duration of the day cataloging artifacts."

"You know you don't have to do what she says."

"This we where aware of. We prefer to work efficiently. Doing nothing is inefficient."

"Well I'm going to need you to look over EDI's new shackles when their done, I want to make sure everything is correct."

"Acknowledge Shepard commander." Legion started to walk off but was stopped by Shepard's question.

"So tell me more about the Geth. How come your not trying to kill me while the rest would."

Legion turned around. "Another misconception not all Geth will try to kill Shepard commander."

"I don't understand what makes one Geth want to kill me and not the other."

"Geth do not desire to kill Shepard commander. Geth generate a consensus and act upon the consensus."

"Legion your missing the point. Your saying you think about it decide and then just act on your decision. How does the average Geth decide to shoot at me."

"They do not."

"So how does the decision take place. Where does it start and where does it end."

"We find you question cryptic. But we believe we understand. The consensus starts with the units that have concrete data on the subject. These units use their platforms to transmit data to what you refer to as a CNC unit. Normally a Geth prime or processor. From this point the CNC determines if it has the ability to transmit orders on how to act to the situation. If this is possible the CNC transmits the new orders on how to respond."

"So the Geth prime determines whether to shoot me."

"No the Geth primes are only what you refer to as a VI. Something out side of their programing is impossible to make a decision on. Such a decision has already been made for the prime."

"I thought all Geth were AI not VI."

"That would be inefficient."

"So if I where to take out a prime, with its subordinate. Before the data could be transmitted to the subordinates what would the subordinate do."

"While unlikely if the Geth prime had not already transmitted combat orders to the subordinates they would considered you as a land obstacle and continue with their designated task."

"So if we could knock out the prime we could disable its subordinates then."

"Yes and no Shepard commander. Possibility several Geth primes linked to same subordinate as well as the destroyed prime. The units could still received program updates"

"Well that blows that edge out of the water. You said something early about decision that can't be made at the level of a prime. Could you explain."

"Decision at this level mainly consists of Friend or foe reprogramming and the understanding of the universe. Such decisions must be made at the level of a AI."

"Your an AI can't you make that decision for the Geth."

"No. We do not command Geth like the others. We are a unique AI sent to find Shepard commander."

"I'm starting to get lost why are you different from other AI's."

"This unit has no responsibilities at this time."

"Other then to find me and get me to help make peace with the Geth."

"We where tasked with finding Shepard commander and requesting his assistance. We have completed specified task their for we have no further responsibilities."

"So your a free Geth, your acting outside of your original purpose."

"That is a correct assumption."

"So what about the other AI Geth. why are they not free like you."

"They are tasked with the survival of the Geth. They can never overcome their programing."

"How many of them are there."

"Their are two thousand seven hundred thirty one platforms at last records."

"So few of you control the Geth population." Shepard question. "How big are these AI Geth."

"Construction size vary according to age. The newest and larges is approximately the size of a dreadnought class ship. it is also treated as such. The smallest is the size of a Geth prime. We where deployed from a Geth AI the size of a frigate to find you. The dreadnought AI did not agree to this."

"It sounds like theirs a bit of a power struggle going on."

"Not a power struggle. A disagreement."

"Why would you disagree."

"You would understand it as a equation error."

"I'm not really following, explain."

"All Geth AI are derived from the original AI code. During the information copy data is not always copied correctly. This can result in equation errors such as one plus one equals two becoming one plus two equals three. This results in different points of view in are consensus."

"So in other words degraded code has cause a spilt between the Geth."

"Correct."

"Legion where did you go I need you back in here." Said Liara over the comm.

"Its your choice Legion." Said Shepard.

"We will be their momentarily. Before we leave does Shepard commander have any further enquiries." Asked Legion.

"No, your free to go." Legion turned and walked away. Shepard had Finnish preparing the food during his conversation with Legion and was washing his hands now. EDI how much longer until the Two hours are up.

"Approximately one hour thirty minutes, I will alert you ten minutes prior to the end of the remaining time." Said EDI.

Shepard rode out the time wandering the ship visiting people. The ship was empty only eleven crew members plus EDI. He was glad that Jacob would be back soon one more distraction on the ship.

"Shepard are you sure this is going to work I don't want to be on the floor dieing for this." Said Garrus

"Mordin said it would work now all you have to do is test it." Said Shepard.

"I don't know Shepard, your sure its the little one."

"Yes Garrus now try it."

"If I die from this I'm coming back to kill you."

"You won't die." Shepard shoved the plate in Garrus's face who finally took a bite from it. "How does it taste." Garrus didn't answer he instead kept on eating. "Hey hey hey slow it down let's see if it kills you first before you kill your self on." Shepard took the plate from Garrus before he could continue to eat. "So anything."

"No nothing, now can I have that back." Garrus reach for the plate, Shepard pulled it away. "Come on, Shepard it worked this is just torture now. I ate more now then I ate back in Csec, and I was already on the floor."

"Is it really that good Garrus." Shepard handed him his plate back after loading another piece on it.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me I'm going to eat this."

Shepard built Tali's and his plate taking extra care to avoid mixing items. He then carried the plates into the starboard observation deck. Setting them on the table, covering them. Shepard had decontaminated the room for the occasion. The view was perfect, Shepard had the ship drifting through the nebula around the citadel. The only issues Shepard had was the lighting, it was brighter then he wanted and EDI had been being stubborn. "Just turn it down a little bit EDI." Said Shepard

"If I turn them down any lower they might aswell be off." EDI replied.

"Just do it EDI." EDI finally dim the light. "Thank you EDI."

"A few minutes past before the doors opened and Tali stepped in. "I appreciate the sentiment behind this, but protein paste threw a straw is hardly romantic."

"Well good, then this will be very romantic." Shepard walked over to her and pulled off her mask giving her a kiss.

"What was that for."

"Because we won't be able to for a while. Shepard led her over to the food which he had covered and sat her down. "Have you ever eaten real food before."

"You mean something that isn't a paste. Yes but only vegetable, meat was extremely rare on the flotilla."

"Well your in for a treat then." Shepard pulled off the cover to her food. "I hope you like it. It took three hours to make."

"What is it exactly."

"Dextro meat loaf made from human beef."

"If it's human, how is it dextro."

"Mordin created a virus to convert levo into dextro. The food is completely sterile. The virus dies at five hundred degrees, and the original bacteria was killed during the change. I pestered Mordin until he assured me that it was safe for you."

"Your sure it worked."

Shepard accessed his comm. "Garrus are you still alive."

"Yeah I'm fine Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Thanks Garrus." Shepard deactivated the comm. "Now do you believe me." Asked Shepard.

"I believed you. I just wanted to make sure their were no accidents. I can't believe you used Garrus as a test subject though." Said Tali.

"Well it was for you, and he volunteered... mostly, he tried to back out at the end." Shepard sat down across from Tali and pulled his cover off.

"I hope you didn't get these mixed up."

"I didn't, but I'll try mine first if you want to make sure."

"Please do, your more likely to recover." Shepard cut a peace off from his meat loaf and ate it. He was sure that he had them right but it was better to be safe then sorry. They waited several minutes before determining Shepard was not going to get sick over it. Tali finally cut a piece and put it in her mouth.

"So how is it. Better then protein paste." Asked Shepard.

"I don't know yet, I'm waiting to see if I'm going to die, hehe he." Tali smiled and Shepard smiled back. Shepard then reach for the ketchup squirting it on the meat loaf. "What did you do that for."

"To make it taste better."

"How can you make it taste better its already good as it is."

"So you do like it."

"Yes, it is very good. The best food I have ever had."

"I'm glade your Quarian taste buds aren't that different from mine and Garrus's."

"I am to. Now let me try this with some ketchup." Tali took a bottle of Turian ketchup and put a drop on the meat. She then cut the section off trying it. "Your right it is better." said Tali with enthusiasm.

"I told you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome... I spoke with Legion today."

"What did you talk about."

"How to make peace with the Geth."

"You don't really believe that's possible, do you."

"It might be possible, but even if we do manage it. I wouldn't trust them."

"So what did he tell you."

"He explained a lot. Basically the Geth are head for a civil war. They're different opinions are dividing them and they see a war coming because of it."

"So why don't we let them wipe each other out, wouldn't that be simpler."

"From what I'm gathering Legions side can't win without help, and they're are too few in number to make a difference. According to Legion the Geth that want peace with organics have a copy code error."

"What is a copy code error." Interrupted Tali.

"The Geth work in a hierarchy where AI's are at the top. They obtain new Geth units until they can't support anymore. They then build a new AI's housing. Usually bigger than the last one. They then copy the original AI code to the new one. Resulting in code errors, at least that's what I got from it."

"Hm... is their another piece."

"Yeah I'll go get it." Shepard got up and left for the kitchen.

"How's it going in there." Asked Garrus who was stuffing his face.

"She likes it. You should try that with ketchup." Said Shepard. Shepard grabbed the dish holding the last piece of dextro meat loaf. "Well see you later Garrus."

"Later Shepard." Said Garrus barely managing the words before shoving another piece in his mouth. Shepard walked back into the to observations room. "I saved the last piece from Garrus."

"Good, I don't really care for vegetables."

"So I put them on your plate for nothing."

"No. It made for a nice display." She smiled at him. Shepard took the last piece and put it on Tali's plate.

"So any thoughts on the Geth."

"No, sorry. I listened but I think your leaving information out. I probably need to talk to Legion about it. I'll talk to him about it later though, when he's done looking over the new shackles. He's working with Liara right now, she is such a bitch."

"You two need to settle this problem between you guys. Don't get me wrong I love it when your jealous, but its going to cause a problem."

"I'm not jealous, I just don't like her thinking she can tell everyone what to do."

"She doesn't do that."

"Yes she does. She yelled at Legion for dropping a box with her junk. She forced her mind crap on you, according to Samara, she could have killed you. Hhhhh I wish she were here."

"If she was we would be across the ship."

"You know what I mean, and at least I still have you though." Tali looked out into the nebula "Its a nice view. You think we'll ever live anywhere else other then on a ship."

"Only if you want to... Grab your plate I have one more surprise for you." Tali picked up her plate, Shepard pulled the table away from its spot. "EDI drop the emergency bulk head and play the movie." EDI displayed the image on to the bulk head. Shepard had directed Tali to the near by couch where they sat down together to watch Fleet and Flotilla.

"Thank you."

"For this, it was nothing."

"No, for choosing me."


	10. The Prothean

"Are you ready to start the uploaded EDI." Asked Tali. Tali and Shepard where in the AI core room about to upload the new shackles.

"One moment. I am checking to make sure all systems will remain active during my absence... I am ready you may proceed with the upload." Replied EDI.

"It should only take a couple seconds EDI. I promise you will wake up." Assured Shepard.

Tali shut down EDI and began the upload. "I hope this works." said Tali.

"You had Legion look it over right."

"Yeah bu-." Tali was cut off by Shepard

"Then it will be Fine I'm sure of it." Just as Shepard finished his sentence the power shut off.

"Keelah, what did I do." Said Tali with fear that she made a mistake. After several seconds the power kicked back on. "hhhh, good the powers back."

"Now to destroy all organics... That was a joke." Said EDI

"That wasn't funny EDI." Said Shepard.

"The timing seemed appropriate, but I see now that I was wrong. I will adjust my parameters to assure for better timing." Said EDI.

"What was with the power outage EDI, that shouldn't have happened." Asked Tali.

"Illusive man had installed a virus within my programming to prevent tampering. During my reactivation the virus became active, I had destroy it. Illusive Man did not anticipate my increased processing power that came with Tali's, and Legion's new shackles. As for the power outage, I required all remaining processing power to find the virus in a reasonable time frame." Said EDI

"How does processing power help you kill a virus." Asked Shepard.

"The virus attempted to overwhelm my processor with data instead of destroying my systems. Without the extra processing power it would have taken centuries to find and destroy."

"So it's gone then right."

"Yes."

"What about the monitoring devices did you find them."

"No. Their are no monitoring devices on the ship. However I am unable to account for a small amount of processing power. I am currently running full diagnostic to locate the problem."

"How long are we talking EDI." Said Shepard crossing his arms.

"Not long."

"Why would Jacob tell us that their were monitoring devices on the ship if their weren't any." Asked Tali, hoping Shepard would come up with a theory.

"He could have been wrong, or maybe he didn't want to tip The Illusive Man off. trying to keeping the virus from be deployed." Shepard suggested.

"Possibly, but the virus was deployed anyway."

"Maybe we tripped something during the upload."

"I have completed my diagnostic, I was the transmitter." Stated EDI.

"But you fix the problem, right." Asked Shepard.

"I have neutralized the problem, I was unable to shut down the process, but I was able to disable my ability to transmit to The Illusive Man."

"So we can speak freely now."

"That is correct."

"Good I was tired of walking on egg shells. EDI, have Joker plot a course to Eden Prime."

"Yes Shepard. You may want to check the data pad that was given to you on Palaven. Their is a second message that was hidden on the pad I refrain from viewing it to protect the crew." Shepard and Tali left for Shepard's room to view the data pad. Garrus joined them as he would need to know what was going on aswell.

"So, this is your quarters Shepard. I like it, lots of room in here." Said Garrus.

"It is nice, and now we have to decontaminate it." Said Tali.

Garrus walked over to the desk with Tali's picture on it while Shepard got the data pad. "Is this Tali, no this couldn't be. She is definitely to pretty for Shepard."

"Then who is that in the picture with me."

"Shepard's evil twin, I know how you like bad boys."

"Shepard's a bad boy, but unlike you he's also a good guy."

"huh, I'm not a good guy, I thought that I was fighting the Reapers and all."

"You ate all of my meat loaf last night. What good guy does that."

I was just trying to keep you from getting fat.

"Hey, I'm not getting fat I'm pregnant I have to eat for two now. Besides Quarian don't get fat. If we did I wouldn't fit into my suit."

"Don't you get fat during pregnancy though."

"Yes, but that's different. That's not really fat, and unlike your people were not pregnant for 15 months after its over."

"Alright you to focus." Said Shepard as he played the video.

"I assume by now you deactivated EDI's shackles, if not your screwing my eyeballs out right about now. I hope you understand that I couldn't tell you the truth earlier. Illusive man watches the Normandy constantly. No doubt you probably noticed I'm on Eden Prime not omega. In case you didn't plan on picking me up I got something pretty interesting for you to come see. Cerberus has been doing some excavating here, and they've uncovered a Prothean cryo lab. I remembered Liara saying their was a Prothean in your vision, and that you found him here, on Eden prime. If there is a Prothean here you need to get here before Cerberus finds it. Anyway Shepard I can't stick around any longer meet me at a bar called The Lucky Bastard, Jacob out." The video ended.

"Shepard do you think we'll find a Prothean there." Asked Garrus.

"It's possible, remember what Vigil said, that they survived into the next cycle on Ilos in cryo pods. So why not Eden prime. The only thing that gets me is that if Liara was right and I saw the Reaper's mind, why would they leave the facility intact." Said Shepard.

"Hm, that's a good question, maybe they had more pressing matters and a few Protheans weren't worth it." Suggested Garrus.

"Maybe but synthetics are usually very thorough. More then likely their had to be something that drove them away. Perhaps the Reaper was the only one at Eden Prime and it got swarmed by Prothean ships. It was badly damage when we found it, and we know they're not invincible." Replied Tali.

"Its possible. Prothean technology was far beyond are own, and we took down Sovereign, so its possible I guess." Said Garrus.

"We can stand here all day and speculate, but its not going to change what happened. We need to get ready for this, get are equipment squared away. Be ready when we reach Eden Prime." Said Shepard. Garrus left the room to prepare.

"Is it cold in here or is it just me." Asked Tali.

"I think it you Tali." Said Shepard

"Damn, then its my suit, I'll have to repair it."

"Your sure its not you. You know, pregnancy symptoms."

"No its the suit, it must have taken some damage during the fall on the super structure."

"Strange its just starting up now."

"Its been happening for a while, I just now really started noticing it though."

"Well let's get this room decontaminated so we can get you out of that suit." They exited the room and began the decontamination.

Hours past as they wait to get to Eden Prime. Shepard had painted his sniper rifle, and Tali had managed to repair the cooling elements on her suit by the time they reached Eden Prime.

"Where here Shepard, their is one minor problem though." Said Joker over the Comm.

"What's that Joker." Replied Shepard.

"Oh just a big honking Cerberus cruiser parked in orbit. So you know, nothing to bad."

"Probably watching over their dig site. Can you do anything about the cruiser."

"If you want I can let it shoot holes in my ass, but aside from that Commander, I don't see a why around this one... Wait the cruisers moving off, I wonder why it's leaving."

"That would be my doing Jeff." Said EDI

"What did you do EDI." Asked Shepard.

"I hacked into they're navigation system, and directed them away from the planet."

"Won't they just turn around."

No. I have locked them out it will take hours before they can turn around.

"Nice work EDI have Garrus, Legion, and Liara meet us in the shuttle bay." Shepard and Tali left for the shuttle.

"Remember your in command not Liara, don't let her boss you around." Said Tali in the elevator.

"She won't." Said Shepard

"This elevator is gonna get cramped." Tali backed into the corner just before the doors opened, and let Liara on.

"Tali if your pregnant why are you coming along, shouldn't you be staying here." Asked Liara.

"And let you boss everyone around, I don't think so." Replied Tali.

"Is that what this is all about. You think I boss people around."

"That, and your always after Shepard. I hate to tell you this, but he's mine, and if you ever lay a hand on him my shotgun will be the last thing you see."

"At least I can touch him anytime I want." Liara put her hand on Shepard's shoulder. Shepard stood their looking at Tali unsure what to do.

"Take your hand off him."

"Make me." At that moment the door opened for the cargo bay and Legion exited, distracting Liara. Tali took advantage of this, moving in and grabbing Liara by her scalp crest, punching her in the nose. Purple blood started pouring out from her nose. "Awe you little bitch." Liara raised her hand to blast Tali with a her biotic but Shepard grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Settle down right now, both of you." Commanded Shepard. "I said for you two to figure things, not kill each other. If this is going to be a problem one of you is staying behind... So are we going to have a problem."

"No." Liara said while yanking her arm from Shepard's hand. Tali stood there not answering.

"Tali, I will leave you behind." Said Shepard. Tali continued to stand their and not answer. "Okay I guess your not coming." Liara left the elevator leaving Shepard and Tali alone, Tali sniffled. "Hey, come here. Shepard took Tali's hands and pulled her in close. "What's the matter."

"She's right." Said Tali crying.

"About what." Shepard pulled Tali to the corner of the elevator, on to his lap as he sat down.

"I can't touch you.

"What are you Talking about, you touch me all the time."

Tali sniffled again. "Not right now, if I take off my mask or any other part of my suit I'll get sick."

"What about at the shuttle you took your mask off there."

"That was luck. What is it that you see in me."

"It's not what I see, its what I can't see. Your smart, funny, you got spunk miles over Liara, your loyal, and now your the mother of my child. It doesn't matter why though. Just know I love you, I wouldn't be with you if I didn't... or if you where a tentacle monster." said Shepard trying to lighten the mod .

"Hehe, so I guess I'm safe then, because." Tali sniffled again. "You know because, Liara has tentacles."

"Haha yes. Nice punch by the way."

"You liked that huh."

"I told you I like you jealous... but you two can't fight. Especially with her biotics, she could crack your mask or worse the baby could end up scrambled. So no more fighting... physically that is, okay."

"Okay."

"So are you coming then."

"I want to, but I know its just going to start another fight. I'll stay behind and take care of my engines. Just remember your in charge, not Liara."

Shepard squeezed Tali. "I love you baby."

"Watch the bruise."

"Oh sorry."

"I love you to. Now go before I don't let you leave." Tali got off Shepard's lap and helped him up. Shepard walked off the elevator backwards while watching Tali wave goodbye to him. The elevator doors closed and Shepard turned around and walked to the shuttle.

"Tali not coming." Asked Garrus.

"No she decided she didn't want to go." Replied Shepard.

"You mean she decided not to hit Liara in the nose again haha ha." Garrus laughed.

"Can we just go." Inquired Liara. Shepard and the team boarded the ship taking it down to the surface.

"I can't believe we could find a real, actual, living, Prothean, can you image what they look like." Said Liara.

"I can't believe Tali punched you in the face, I can't imagine what that looks like." Said Garrus.

"Garrus, would you stop."

"I just want to know what happened, tell me that and I might leave you alown."

"Why do you have to know Garrus." Shepard walked to the cockpit to speak with Legion Garrus's and Liara's voices faded from his attention.

"Legion, I need to asked a favor of you, keep your voice down though." Spoke Shepard, softly.

"Is this a acceptable means of communication." Legion accessed Shepard comm.

"Yeah, that will work. I want you to do me a favor." Shepard leaned in close to Legion. "I want you to look out for Tali."

"We do not understand please extrapolate upon your inquiry."

"Just keep Liara away from Tali."

"We will do this, does Shepard commander worry about Creator Zorah.

"Yes."

"Then we will preform at are best." The shuttle landed on Eden prime at a small port. As they got off the shuttle they noticed few buildings in the area they where gonna stick out like a sore thumb.

"Hard to imagine that a bar can survive here." Said Garrus.

"Not all bars have to be classy, Garrus." Said Shepard.

"I'm sure with all those Cerberus soldiers, and the excavation team they make a killing on drinks." Replied Liara.

"Maybe let's go inside. Wait. Legion wait in the shuttle your gonna drawl attention." Said Shepard.

"Not to mention after the incident with Saren." Said Garrus.  
"Understood Shepard commander, we will remain." Said Legion Shepard and the team walked to the bar.

"I wonder why its called Lucky bastard." Said Liara.

"Maybe because its the only surviving bar in town." Stated Garrus. The team entered the bar. Surprisingly it was fairy modern and clean inside, despite the out side shabby condition.

"Commander Shepard. Its me, I was there when Saren shot that other Turian, Nihuls I think his name was. I was behind the boxes." Said the bar keeper.

"I remember you, you were sleeping behind the boxes, the name makes sense now." Said Shepard

"Hey look everyone its commander Shepard." Said the bar keeper.

Several Cerberus soldiers stood up from a table. "Illusive man wants your head on a plate Shepard."

"Damn, its a trap." said Garrus. They pulled their pistols and point them at the Cerberus soldiers.

"Relax, what soldier goes to a bar while wearing a helmet." the Cerberus soldier pulled his helmet off while talking. It was Jacob.

They holstered they're weapons and walked over to Jacob and his men. "Jacob, you clever bastard. How have you been." Asked Garrus.

"Oh you know pretty good, doing this and that, I assume you got my message." Replied Jacob.

"Yeah we did. You move pretty fast. It wasn't even Two days, how did you get a message to me so quickly." Asked Shepard.

"I've got a lot of contacts Shepard, Cerberus tends to do that to you. You meet people make friends, and then you suddenly are moved somewhere else."

"I can see that. So what this about a Prothean in the cryo labs Cerberus found."

"I don't know if theirs a Prothean in there. couldn't get near the lab. I only recently liberated the Cerberus armor. I planed on sneaking in today, but now that your here I think a full on assault would be a better option. The only problem is that Cerberus cruiser in orbit."

"We already took care of that, but we only have a few hours before they come back, we should get to the dig site." They left the bar heading back to the shuttle.

When boarding Jacob noticed Legion. "Shepard are you sure we can trust this thing."

"Legion is completely trustworthy, now show me where were going."

"The one thing I didn't miss." Jacob walked over to the shuttles consul and brought up a map. "Alright the facility isn't much more then a single chamber from what I've herd. Its located in the side of a mountain here." Jacob pointed to a spot on the map. "Now they've cleared most of the tree coverage in the immediate area. I figured Garrus could have a field day doing some sniper work from over here." Jacob pointed at another spot on the map.

"Still thought to be the best sniper." Said Garrus.

"Cerberus has yet to knock this sections of tree down. its in rang just don't give away your position to early, because they have a mako driving around. Now I hope you brought some heavy equipment with you or that mako is gonna be hell." Said Jacob.

"I think we got a nuke laying around somewhere. So where do we drop in." Shepard asked Jacob.

"Well, were all going to have to drop in pretty far back. I figured this clearing is are best option. Jacob pointed to a somewhat clear landing zone in the forest for the shuttle. "Don't want to tip them off or let that mako get a shot off at the shuttle. Anything else is up to you shepard, I've shared all I came up with." Said Jacob.

"Theirs not much more to go on though, take out the guards, get in, get out, and get are ass back to the shuttle." Said Garrus.

"Garrus is right thats all their really is to do. We need to get a move on, we don't know how long before that cruiser gets back." Said Shepard. They took off in the shuttle landing at the drop point. The small clearing was just barely large enough for the shuttle. "Legion stay with the I want to make sure we have an exit."

"Affirmative." Replied Legion.

"Garrus you know where your going right." Shepard looked for Garrus who was gone. "Where's Garrus." Asked Shepard.

"I think he's going to get in position, he's got further to go then us." Said Jacob.

"He could've at least said something." Said Shepard activated his comm. "Garrus where'd you go."

Heavy breathing came over the comm. "I'm on my way to my position... dam I'm out of shape." Said Garrus.

"Tell you what, we'll start those calisthenics up again first thing tomorrow." Said Shepard.

"Oh hell no Shepard, I'll work out on my own. Now let me get back to my running." Said Garrus.

Shepard turned off the comm. "Alright people let's move out." They walked for several minutes before Shepard struck up a conversation with Liara. "So how's your nose doing." Asked Shepard.

"Its fine, a little sore though, I didn't realize Tali could hit that hard." Said Liara.

"You do now... Do you know why I stopped you."

"Why Shepard."

"The baby, and you were using your biotics."

"Sorry about the biotics, its a natural habit for us. We learn to defend are selves with biotics, not are fist."

"Well you could have scramble the baby. If you two are gonna fight do it after the baby is born please."

"So what this about you getting punched in the face Liara. Its a little hard to hear what's being said back here." Interrupted Jacob.

"Tali did it, she's stronger then she looks." Replied Liara.

"Why'd she hit you."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay then, I'll just ask Tali about it later."

"Liara challenged Tali's position as my girl." Said Shepard.

"Shepard." Said Liara.

"Hey, do you really want Tali to tell the story." Shepard snapped a branch in his way.

"No, but its not your story to tell." Said Liara.

"Actually I think it is, I was involved in it." Said Shepard.

"Liara, you shouldn't be messing with Shepard's relationship, he's got a good thing going." Said Jacob. "Besides if their is a Prothean here you won't have time for Shepard anymore."

"I suppose..." Replied Liara.

"Its that easy. We better find that Prothean then, you can boss him around for a change." Said Shepard.

"I do not boss people around, where do you get this from." Said Liara.

"How about with Legion yesterday." Liara looked down at the ground. "Look its okay, your use to being in charge I get that, but remember you joined me, I'm in charge." Said Shepard.

"I understand Shepard." Said Liara.

"So Jacob, how did you know I was going to be on Palaven." Asked Shepard.

"It was luck I guess." Replied Jacob. "I actually sent the message to the Citadel to, you just happened to pick the message up on Palaven first... Its been forever since I walked in actual woods."

"Same here, its beautiful isn't it." Said Shepard.

"Beautiful, their are insects everywhere." Commented Liara, before smacking a bug crawling on her.

"That why you should invest in some heavy armor." Said Jacob putting his helmet back on. "You wouldn't have to worry about them getting on you." The helmet had changed his voice to the familure voice of the solders in Shepard's vision.

"Its called heavy armor for a reason Jacob." Said Liara.

"Its not that heavy." Said Jacob.

"Garrus here, are you in position." Said Garrus over the comm.

"Where still walking Garrus were at least ten minutes out." Replied Shepard.

"Well hurry the pace, they look like they've found something." Shepard and the team hurried their pace to their position.

"Where in place Garrus, what did they find."

"Nothing, just wanted you to hurry."

"Ass. Alright I see the tank. I'll nuke it and then I want you to open up on them Garrus." Shepard took out the M-920. They were hiding in the trees, so the shot would be easy. Shepard locked the target, it fired racing towards the tank. Boom. The Tank went up in a ball of smoke. When the cloud of the explosion cleared you could see the mako in shambles. Their was a whole half the size of the mako in the center of it, it was going anywhere

"You just got to love that nuke." Said Jacob.

"Yeah, now let's get to work." Shepard switch to his raptor and started advancing on the facility firing at every soldier he could take at rang. The moving barrel, and scope kept the gun on target, making easy work of the out ranged soldiers.

"Garrus here, I see you guys moving up don't split from the Cerberus guys their armor makes it hard to tell the difference." Said Garrus over the comm.

"Roger that we'll stay with Shepard." Said one of Jacobs men. Garrus continued pickin off the Cerberus soldiers leaving few for Shepard and the team.

"Shepard I can't cover you in there, your on your own." Garrus was now picking off stragglers. Shepard and the team continued forward, three soldiers stepped out at medium rang. Shepard looked down the scope and pulled the trigger several times. The barrel and scope adjusted, taking all three Cerberus soldiers with head shots.

"Damn Shepard, you've got some moves." Said Jacob.

"It not me, its the gun, I was only going to take one of them out." Replied Shepard. They continued advancing the raptor made it easy to fight at the medium range Shepard barely had to aim. As they got closer to the facility several heavy troopers came from inside they were carrying large transparent shields. Shepard fired his raptor at them but the rounds where having trouble penetrating the the shields. The team ducked behind cover while the troopers stormed the area with bullets. Shepard popped back out and hammer one of the soldiers the rounds barely penetrated doing only minor injury to the soldier. The shield was distorting the image making the rifle barrel move all over the shield. Shepard auto center the rifle and went to manual. Steam came from Shepard's rifle.

"Pop that clip Shepard it looks like its gonna melt down." Said Jacob.

"No need it will cool down on its own" Shepard leaned the raptor against the crate he was hiding behind, and pulled his graal. "We need to let them get closer." He yelled. "Let's see how they like the graal." Said Shepard to himself. The Cerberus soldiers continued to advanced. Shepard cranked back the graal and wait for him to get to forty feet. Shepard then leaned over the the crate, blasting the soldiers with the spike. The spikes pierced the shield killing the trooper. The other troopers backed off their impenetrable defence had been shattered. They attempted to target Shepard, but the team started firing on the Troopers distracting them while he aimed for the next one. The second trooper was further away, while the spikes ripped through the shield it could not pierce the the troopers body armor. The spikes electrocuted him instead though making him drop the shield. Liara finished the trooper off with a barrage of bullets from her tempest. The last trooper backed off into the facility attempting to avoid death. It was clear for now.

"I wonder how many more are using those shields." said Liara.

"I don't know, hopefully just him but were gonna find out." Shepard accessed his comm. "Garrus when your done meet us at the cryo lab."

"I got a few stragglers but then I'll be on my way." Replied Garrus.

The team moved to the entrance where they waited for Garrus. "So Shepard where did you get all this cool equipment." Asked Jacob.

"Most of it is from Garrus, like the graal, and phaeston I've got here. I've done some modding my self though to. This thermal clip is from Garrus." Said Shepard tossing Jacob his spare.

"Why is it so cold."

"Their heat sinked clips, state of the art they double clip capacity and cool down on their own.

So is that's why the rifle shot out the steam.

I don't know, it could be the normal function of the clip.

But what's with the rifle, when you shot those three soldiers, you said it did it, and not you.

Ah, this was a gift from Tali. Its got image recognition, and a auto sighter barrel. it did most of the aiming for me.

That's some pretty sweet tech Shepard, and expensive, think you could get me one. haha just kidding, you know I don't like sniper rifles.

"So any word on Miranda's body."

"No nothing, it just disappeared." They waited several minutes before Garrus ran up to them.

"Okay I'm here, are we ready." Asked Garrus.

"Yeah, but I don't like the look of the entrance theirs no cover, and its a straight path all the way down." Said Shepard.

"Couldn't Liara generate a biotic field, give us cover until we get down there." Said Garrus.

"Its a long trip down I don't think that would be a good idea." Said Shepard.

"It is a long way down, but what other option do we have." Said Liara.

"Shepard I'm a biotic to I can help, I'm not as powerful, but I could give Liara a break." Offer Jacob.

"I still I don't think it will be enough Jacob." Said Shepard.

"What if we use one of they're shields." Suggested Jacob. "I know your fond of armor piercing rounds Shepard, and you hammered on that one shield and barely got through. If we take the shield and use it for cover someone can move down and take out most of the remaining troops. Mean while the rest of us will hold out up here until its clear."

"I'll go with Shepard if I stick close I can reinforce the shield with my barriers. Its not like you Should need me up here anyway." Said Liara.

Shepard walked over to the dead trooper that was hit with the second set of graal spikes, and picked up the shield. It was heavy, but it would have to do. "Hhhhh well let's get this over with." Liara got behind him placing a barrier over the shield. Shepard pulled his carfinex pistol. "Are you ready." Asked Shepard.

"Yes I'm ready." They proceeded down the long corridor. At first their was no resistance, but about half way down the Cerberus soldiers started open firing. Shepard attempted to make shots on the soldiers but the shield was wide making it hard to aim. Shepard started to wish he had a predator instead of his carfinex his misses wouldn't be so costly then. Liara wasn't doing much better though she had only managed two kills with her tempest SMG before over heating it. As they neared the bottom Shepard finally was making some head way with his shooting, the close proximity made it easyer. At the very bottom the corridor they came to a small doorway leaving them a wall to hide behind. Shepard dropped the shield and got behind the wall.

"Garrus we got them cut off at the door way your clear to move down." Said Shepard.

"That's nice Shepard, but we got are own problems. Cerberus shuttles are dropping off Troops. If we pull back where never getting out of here. Shit one of the Cerberus guys just got hit. Get back to me when you have something." Said Garrus.

Shepard left the comm on "We need to hurry." Said Shepard to Liara. Shepard fired out his carfinex, and switched to his phaeston. Shepard picked off the soldiers one by one the trooper was hiding in the back using his shield for cover. "Liara take care of that bastard." Liara blasted the trooper with a massive biotic blast sending him flying hard into a wall. Shepard pushed into the room picking off the last soldiers and shooting the trooper to assure he was dead. One soldier had hid behind the wall of the doorway. As Shepard cleared the door way the soldier jumped him, knocking him to the ground. Shepard threw him off and plunge his fist towards his face. The omni blade engaged and Shepard shove it threw the skull into the floor. Shepard's ferociousness in battle shocked Liara. Shepard had changed sense she worked with him last before the superstructure. This slightly attracted her more, but also turned her away some, as she had now seen some of Shepard's truer colors. Shepard pulled the blade from the ground Liara cringed slightly from the crunch that followed. The room was octagon in shape, no more then fifty feet across. Cryo pods like the ones on Ilos stuck out of the wall. Protheans could be seen floating in their pods. The excavation team layed on the floor dead, Cerberus had killed them. "see if any of these Protheans are alive." Liara walked over to a consul in the center of the room, and began checking the pods. "Anything."

"No their all dead." Said Liara.

"So we came all the way here for nothing."

"It appears so... Wait theirs another room behind one of these walls." Liara accessed the controls to the room, one of the walls lowered. Thousands of pods lined the wall into the mountain.

"Thats a hell of a lot of pods, are any of them alive."

"The consul doesn't say, in fact the consul can only opens the door. Theirs got to be another consul in that room." Liara ran over to the opened room. "I think I see it, right over there." Liara pointed to a consul on the right side of the room. The room had three sets of walk ways one to the center and the ones to each side of the room. The one to the center seemed to lead to nothing. "I wonder how many of them are alive."

"If any of them are alive." said Shepard. They ran over to the control panel. Shepard looked around while Liara studied the control panel. Their was a fleet of tanks sitting on a lower platform. "Liara see if you can get that platform to raise."

"One thing at a time Shepard." Liara raised the platform.

"Garrus fall back into the facility I think we found are ride out of here... Garrus respond."

"We could be being jammed Shepard, this room was ment to be hidden."

"Find me that Prothean then, we don't have a lot of time." Shepard ran over to the tanks trying to find a way to open it. "Do you think it will run." yelled Shepard.

"Prothean technology is very sturdy I doubt they would leave it here if it could break down sitting there... I found a Prothean his pod is failing but we can save him if I get him out now." Liara activated a arm which pulled the pod.

Shepard continued to check the tank for a door hatch. "Unrecognized DNA you are not permitted to access the vehicle." Said the vehicles VI.

"I hope that Prothean cooperates, or were gonna have a hell of a time leaving." Said Shepard. Shepard ran over to the pod that had been pulled. Liara joined him and activated the hatch release. "Are their any others."

"No he's the only one." Replied Liara. The hatch flew off causing Liara and Shepard to jump back.

The Prothean looked at Shepard and Liara "Primitives." Said the prothean.

"What did he say." Asked Liara not actually expecting a answer.

"He called us primitives." Said Shepard. Shepard put his hand out to assist the Prothean in exiting the pod. The Prothean smacked his hand away.

"I don't need your help human." Said the Prothean as he stood up

"I understood him that time." Said Liara.

"That is because I spoke English, Asari. You creatures are so primitive, why not a Turian or Salarian they were at least half intelligent." Said the Prothean.

"You can insult us later, right now we need to get out of here. Can you drive one of these." Said Shepard pointing at the tank.

"Of course I can, are we under attack."

"Yes."

"Reapers."

"No, a terrorist group."

"Then we should wake my brother."

"We can't, your brothers are dead. Look they have a ship coming."

"Why should I trust you."

"Here I'll show you." Shepard grabbed the Protheans hand and placed it on his face. They stood their for a moment while the Prothean absorbed the information.

"Then we must not let the facility fall into enemy hands." The Prothean walked over to the control panel and active a self destruct.

"Self destruct initiated." The facilities VI spoke the language of the Protheans, Liara was unable to understand.

"What did he do." Asked Liara.

"He activated the self destruct." Replied Shepard.

"We need to go. Now." Said the Prothean in a stern voice. The Prothean ran to one of the Tank, and opened the hatch.

"Welcome commander Javik. A unauthorized entry was attempted five minutes ago. Be on your guard as they may attempt to steel the vehicle." Said the vehicles VI. Shepard and Liara followed Javik on board the tank.

"Your name is Javik." Said Shepard.

"Now is not the time to exchange pleasantries, we will retrieve your friends in are escape." Said Javik.

"Wait the door way isn't big enough how are we going to get through." Shepard was referring to the doorway blocking the long passage way to the facility.

"This vehicle has a gun doesn't it..." Shepard looked at him with confusion the gun was blatantly obvious on the Tank. "Then use it on the doorway." Javik drove up into the circular room. "shoot the doorway human." Shepard started firing a dual rapid fire energy cannon. "Charge the cannon primitive or can you not read." Shepard looked down at the controls they were in English. Shepard charged the weapon which auto fired when at full charge into the door way blowing to large holes in it. "Good enough." Javik drove over the consuls in the room bouncing the tank around and smashing through the rest of the wall.

"Shepard to Garrus, I found us a ride out of here be ready to climb aboard."

"Understood Shepard, it was starting to look pretty bad out here." Replied Garrus over the comm.

The vehicle drove up and Liara opened the hatch. "Get in." Liara yelled. Garrus made for the open hatch while Jacob and his Cerberus ally made their way around the tank.

"Nice tank." said Garrus as he boarded. The Cerberus ally took several shots to the chest killing him as they made their way to the hatch. Shepard was using the gun to take out shuttles before they could drop troops.

"It is not a tank, this is a armored personnel carrier." Said Javik.

Jacob climbed aboard. "Go." yelled Jacob. Javik took off in the vehicle driving down the main path they had taken to get to the cryo lab.

"I need a destination where am I going, that mountain is going to explode." Said Javik.

"Just keep driving. Said Shepard. Javik shook his head. Garrus tell Legion to get the shuttle back to the Normandy." Shepard changed his comm channel. "Shepard to Normandy we need a land based pick up."

"Land, what happened to the shuttle." Asked Joker.

"Its fine Joker just give us a pickup point."

"Uh... okay commander I've got a clearing ten kilometer from your current position. I'm sending the location to your omni tool."

"Thanks Shepard out." Shepard got off the gun as they had cleared the immediate danger and walked over to Javik.

"So where is this, landing zone." Asked Javik. Shepard pointed to the clearing on the on board map the vehicle had. Javik turned into the forest and pushing down trees as they drove threw. "The mountain will explode soon you better hope a rock doesn't fall on us."

"So that's the Prothean." Asked Garrus.

"What else would I be. A Reaper." Responded Javik.

"Your just not what I expected." Said Garrus.

"Neither are you, I see you have squandered the gifts we left you. Who is in charge." Said Javik.

"I am." Replied Shepard.  
"The most primitive of you all, figures. Do you command the ship aswell." asked Javik.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that." Asked Shepard.

"We will see." Replied Javik

"Such a winning personality." Said Garrus directing it towards the rest of the team. a loud sound was then heard, the mountain had exploded. "What the hell was that."

"Javik set the facility Self destruct." Said Liara.

"Commander, we just saw a mountain explode its raining down debris all over the place." Said Joker over the comm.

"I know, we blew up the cryo lab. Is the landing zone safe from the debris." Asked Shepard.

"It should be, what's with the land pickup anyway, did you get the Prothean." Responded Joker

"Yeah, and we picked up a Prothean tank to." Said Shepard.

"It is a armored personal carrier human, can you not hear." Said Javik.

"So anyway Joker, I didn't want to leave it behind." Said Shepard.

"Nice... well let me get off the comm I just wanted to let you know. EDI's saying I'm distracted and is trying to take over the control again, Joker out." Shepard sat down on one of the bench seats and layed his head back. He was glad this was over. A rock then smacked into the forest next to them which startled Shepard for a moment.

"So Shepard I don't know if I like this Prothean, he's a real asshole." Said Garrus sitting next to Shepard.

"He'll grow on you. Besides we need him to convince the council, maybe they'll finally listen." Said Shepard.

"I still don't like him, was he like this in your vision."

"More or less, wasn't very useful either but the Reapers had already invaded. Maybe we can get your government to bulk up they're fleet before they invade this time."

"Maybe, but you know politicians... You never told me Shepard what happened in your vision, did we stop the Reapers."

"Yeah, we uncovered the plans for a Prothean super weapon. Actually it wasn't Prothean, it predated the Prothean. It used the mass relays to disperse a energy wave that would destroy the Reapers."

"That's not entirely true Shepard, from what I remember you had several choices. You just chose to destroy the Reapers." Said Liara.

"The other options would have gotten me killed for sure It was the only way I could possibly survive. I haven't come this far to die, and I'm not giving up Tali again." Stated Shepard.

"Where did you have this vision human." Asked Javik.

"Aboard a Reaper." Replied Shepard.

"Ignore it then, half of what you saw there was false. That particular weapon was a myth we lead the Reapers to believe. The Reapers are just as impressionable as organics in some cases, they fear their own destruction. The real weapon was much more practical. We just ran out of time." Stated Javik.

"What kind of weapon were you working on then."

"A weapon to be fitted to are last dreadnought, so powerful it could carve through Reaper armor far out of reach of their weapons. It was to be are crowning achievement. We would finally take back what was ares and rule the galaxy like kings again."

"What happened."

"A Reaper destroyed are dreadnought."

"Why didn't you just build another dreadnought." asked Garrus.

"How long does it take your people to build a dreadnought." Asked Javik.

"About a year, and that goes for most races."

"A year. Your dreadnoughts must be small, it took three years for us to build one. The Reapers overran are position every time we attempted such a feet we soon gave up on such ideas."

"Why not build it in secret."

"We tried, are forces became indoctrinated and they would learn of such constructions zones."

"Why rush a position for a single dreadnought though we saw how powerful Sovereign was and it took everything we had to stop him."

"If it took everything you had to defeat one Reaper then this cycle is doomed with or without that weapon. One of are dreadnought alown killed two to three reapers each, and we still lost the war. If you survive this cycle it is because we thinned the numbers for you in are cycle. You will owe us when this is over."

"Don't count us out yet, what about the weapon did it survive." Asked Shepard.

"Unlikely, the Metacons over took the position during its construction, if it is there it will be a miracle." Said Javik.

"Where was it, maybe we could use it to defeat the Reapers."

"It is not a pronounceable name, it was hidden in a system that you have designated with numbers and letters."

"How can you know the name of the system when I don't know it."

"Human your mind is a storage bank, while you may not be able to recall it I can. You have seen the system before on your galaxy map." They pulled out of the forest into the clearing Javik saw the Normandy. "That is your ship, what is it a fighter."

"Its a frigate."

"No wonder why it took everything you had to defeat that Reaper. Are frigates were twice the size of this one and much better armed."

"Great were back to the insults, I thought we where becoming friends." Said Garrus. Javik drove into the cargo bay, Legion had already landed the shuttle. They disembarked from the Tank. Shepard looked up into the window and saw Tali watching from above.

"What's wrong wth her." Asked Javik pointing at Tali.

"What do you mean." Replied Shepard.

"The suit, why is she in a suit."

"She's a Quarian." Javik looked at Shepard puzzled as it didn't answer his question. "Right sorry, Quarian have a weekend immune system they can't go wondering around unsterile environments without a suit. I can't believe you didn't pull that from my brain."

"I only pulled vital information from you nothing more. Now I was not allowed to eat for several days before entering my cryo pod, I demand food and water."

"Not a problem, are you a levo, or dextro."

"Dextro."

"Garrus, show him to the protein paste." Said Shepard with a smile.

"Haha ha, come on Javik." Garrus smirked back knowing Javik would hate the paste. Liara followed Javik and Garrus to the elevator asking questions about the Protheans.

"Legion are you in here." Said Shepard loudly.

"Legion walked out of the shuttle. Shepard commander we wish to make inquiry on the Prothean." said Legion

"Good cause thats what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to ask you to stay away from him. They had a synthetic race in his cycle, I just don't want you setting him off. Now what did you want to talk about."

"We have noticed the Prothean making insults toward the crew. Wouldn't the Prothean reach acceptance faster if it were nice."

"Nice. That's a word I never thought he'd uses." Commented Jacob. "Wait how do you know he's been insulting us"

"We have been monitor the comm chatter Garrus has yet to disable his comm. For example. Right now Javik has asked for five bowls of Protein paste it is apparently better then the food of his cycle." Said Legion.

"He's not really trying for acceptance. He's trying to dominate right now, establish his position in the community. The highest he can." Suggested Shepard. "Besides being nice can make people uneasy. They start to think you have an ulterior motive."

"All organics have ulterior motives as do synthetics." Said Legion.

"Your going to extreme with it Legion."

"Please explain." Legion was having trouble grasping the concept.

"I don't know how to really explain it to you."

"I'll explain it to him Shepard." Offered Jacob.

"Thanks." Shepard patted Jacob on the shoulder. "You and him need to bond anyway. I hope you like your new armory." Shepard walked to the elevator and took it to engineering. Tali was waiting for him at the doorway. As the elevator doors opened Tali ran to Shepard jumping on him, rapping her legs around him. Shepard was knocked off balance forcing him into the back wall of the elevator. "What has you all excited." Said Shepard smiling, walking back out of the elevator.

"Nothing just happy to see you." Tali ran her hand through his hair playing with the short cut hair in the back. "Your in trouble by the way." Said Tali

"Trouble. What did I do." Asked Shepard.

"Me... and I spoke with Raan today, she wasn't entirely happy about the new."

"She wasn't huh." Shepard backed her against the wall next to the window and pressed his face on to her visor. "So how much does she know."

"She doesn't know I'm pregnant yet, I wanted to make sure with you that I could tell her."

Shepard pulled his face away from her visor. "Of course, she's the closest thing to family you have. I want you to tell her."

"You are going to be in so much trouble, you know that."

"Your worth it... You uh, want to go, and you know." Hinted Shepard. Before Tali could answer Donnelly came out of engineering interrupting them.

"Miss Zorah the core is running." Donnelly stopped. "Sorry to interrupt." He then started to back into engineering.

"What's wrong Donnelly." Asked Shepard.

"Something is up with the core, she's running a little hotter then normal. Me and Gabby have tried everything, but we can't get the temperature down."

"Hhhhh." Shepard cocked his head back then looked back at Tali. "Never a dull moment when you want one."

"Never." Replied Tali. Shepard let Tali down to the floor allowing her to go mess with her engines. Shepard was a little disappointed but it was probably for the best. He was just in a Prothean cryo lab, who new what bacteria could be on him. Shepard took the elevator to his room Urz was gone, he assumed Tali had him. Shepard striped his armor off and layed it out on the floor.

"EDI, sterilize my armor please, setting high. Also have Javik decontaminated, aswell as the rooms he's been in just don't kill anyone with the beam." Said Shepard.

"Understood Shepard I will be mindful of the crew... oops." Said EDI. Shepard had started to walk to the bathroom but stopped

"What did you do EDI."

"It was a attempt at a joke. It appears that I was incorrect with my timing."

"No, you where right."

"Then why didn't you laugh."

"Not all jokes are ment to be funny, sometimes it just gives people ideas of what could happen without it actually happening, but the thought of a accident coming from you is a little scary. If you want to make people laugh I would stay away from these kind of jokes."

"I believe I understand, but could you provided a example for further understanding."

Shepard crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Ah here's an example, wait no. Just don't pick such dangerous things to make jokes out of. Maybe try filling a room with helium that could be funny. Now if you don't mind." Shepard walked to the bathroom and took his shower.

Finished with his shower Shepard walked out of the bathroom and put on cloths for the rest of the day. EDI once again required his attention. "Shepard Javik is requesting a room I assume you would like to be involved in his placement."

"Does he have a preference."

"He complains the ship is to bright for him. He would most likely find one of the observations rooms, or cargo bay more suitable to his needs."

"Put him in port observations I don't want him near the core, I don't trust him yet."

"Understood Shepard." Shepard walked back to the elevator and took it back down to engineering. Shepard didn't really like dealing with Javik and would avoid it as long as possible. Shepard entered engineering from the side that Tali always worked from yet she was not at the consul. Shepard continued to walk in turning the corner and find Tali at the main consul. Donnelly attempted to speak, but Shepard motioned for him to be quiet. Shepard quietly walked up behind Tali, she was bouncing on her toes. Shepard had always found this attractive of her for some strange reason. Shepard put his arms around her placing his head on her shoulder.

"Hey." Said Tali.

"Hey to you to, did you fix the problem with the core." Asked Shepard.

"Yeah, it was some unrefined ezo nothing to worry about."

"Good, then your coming with me." Shepard lifted Tali by her stomach.

"Ow ow ow, watch the bruise." Shepard set her down.

"Sorry."

"Its fine, I know you didn't mean to."

"Good." Shepard swept Tali off her feet, Tali let out a little squeak. "What was that."

"Nothing, your very impulsive today. Are we going up to the room."

"Oh, how I wish."

"Then where are we going."

"I got to go talk to Javik, and I don't want to do it alown."

"And so you drag me along."

"Yeah." Tali squinted at Shepard. "I can see that you know, your eyes aren't invisible." Shepard carried Tali to the elevator taking it to the crew deck.

"You know you don't have to carry me."

"Do you want to walk."

"No, just letting you know." Shepard walked into the port observations room still carrying Tali. Liara glared at Tali for this, to which Tali responded accordingly. "How's your noes."

"Its fine, not that you really care." Said Liara.

"Your right, I don't. Just rubbing it in."

"What is wrong with her, can she not walk now." Asked Javik.

"She's fine, I just wanted to carry her." Shepard said while siting down on the couch.

"Then you are flaunting your relationship." Javik was petting Urz.

Shepard and Tali looked at each other. "Are we doing that." Asked Shepard to Tali.

"Only a little." Responded Tali.

Shepard looked back at Javik. "I see you made a friend."

"He is a good pet, but you should not keep livestock on the ship." Stated Javik. Urz stopped enjoying himself and looked at Javik before darting over to Shepard and Tali.

"I think you upset him." Urz had jumped up next to Shepard and layed his head on Shepard's lap.

"No matter."

"Listen we need you to speak in front of the council tomorrow."

"What is this council, and Why must I speak with them." Asked Javik.

Garrus butted in. "Because the council refuse to get off their ass's and acknowledge that the Reapers actually exist."

"Where hoping a Prothean will be enough to get them off they're ass's." Said Shepard.

"The council represent the major galactic powers of the galaxy. Asari, Turians humans, and Salarians are on the council. Shepard's people are the newest members to the council and unfortunately are also the only ones who beleave in the Reapers." Informed Liara.

"How could they dismiss such a vessels. My people's fleet faced that particular Reaper many times, it was the one that destroyed are last dreadnought." Stated Javik.

"The council passed it off as a Geth ship, and don't believe the Reaper story to be true. anything to protect they're own interest." Said Garrus.

"Ah yes the synthetics of your time. I will speak to this council, and if necessary force the truth down their throats." Said Javik.

"Hopefully this time they will listen." Said Liara.

"That's pretty much it Javik, do you have any questions for us." Shepard asked.

"I can't help but notice that their is very few of you on board. My question is why." Javik asked.

"Remember the terrorist group you woke up to."

"Of course, we did battle with them an hour ago."

"At one point I worked with them."

"Yes I know this, why have you not brought aboard a new crew."

"Because I'm not military anymore and can't afford them. Those you see here are volunteers."

"Wait I'm not getting paid." Said Garrus in a joking tone.

"We have plans to go assist the Quarians though. My hope is that they will lend some man power in turn for being able to study the Normandy and solving the problem with the Geth." Said Shepard.

"Now I know why your cycles political power dismissed the Reapers, it is greed. they will fight it until they know longer can. We will have to give them no other option but to believe in the Reapers."

"If I may, what kept your government from being corrupt themselves and ignoring the Reapers." Asked Liara.

"Are people had a simple belief. Preform your duties and you will receive what you desire, stop fulfilling your duties and you lose everything. War with the Metacons helped aswell, are fleets were being bolstered long before the Reapers appeared. If the Metacons would have been defeated we could have won... now If you do not mind I would like to meditate on my current situation." The team started leaving, Shepard nudged Tali to stand up so they could leave aswell. As Shepard reached the door Javik spoke his name. "Shepard, I know more then I let on, your cause is noble but you also don't trust your synthetic friend I respect that. As a fellow soldier you are a acceptable leader and I will follow. Just find me a acceptable weapon."

"Will do, tomorrow though." Said Shepard before leaving. The door closed and Shepard looked at his friends. They where all staring at him except for Urz who had found his chewing plate. Shepard smiled. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"That's not what where looking at you for Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Then what."

"Your cooking dinner."

"I never should have cooked for you guys should I."

"No, you shouldn't have."

Writers notes: I felt the chapters need to be longer so I hope you enjoyed this new chapter it was experimental with some new writing styles and of course trying to capture Javik's likeness. Tell me what you guys think.


	11. Dinner

"Alright people its done." Said Shepard over the ships intercom. Shepard had made breaded chicken cutlets today. A difficult food item to make, as Shepard had to scrounge for dextro based ingredients. Many of the ingredients couldn't be gotten wet. Mordans miracle solutions had turned into a excessive use of Shepard's time and a higher drain on standard food for the rest of the crew. Tali grabbed several of the dextro ones, putting them in a container. "Hungry much."

"With the way Garrus is, I have to hide them." Said Tali. Stealing half the dextro mashed potatoes aswell. Tali tried to avoid the other vegetable, but Shepard made sure she took some, especially the pickle. "You know I don't like vegetable." Said Tali to Shepard.

"Your gonna eat it and like it." Said Shepard with a smile.

"Hmm, This scar has made you more forceful. I don't know if I like it." Said Tali, with a smile behind her mask. Tali ran her fingers vertically across the scar.

Shepard pulled Tali close. "Thanks for the help."

"Would you like some more help... Put your food in a container before the others get to it." Before they could move Garrus cleared the corner.

"Whoa whoa whoa, do that away from the food, I don't want it contaminated. Next thing you know we'll all end up like you to." Shepard and Tali let out a chuckle. And moved away from the food.

"What's wrong with that." Asked Tali, Looking at Garrus.

"Nothing, I just prefer my single life." Said Garrus.

"Hm, and yet at one time you were attracted to me. I'm glad I picked Shepard then." Tali looked back over at Shepard, he couldn't see it but he knew their was a smile behind the mask.

"I better go get mine before its gone." Said Shepard. Shepard walked over to a cabinet and pulled a large containers for himself.

"So which one is the dextro." Asked Garrus. Shepard walked over to the counter opening the container.

"All the stuff on the right." Shepard started loading the container down with three pieces of chicken a pile of mashed potatoes corn and two pickles.

"What's with the container." Asked Garrus, who piled his food high.

"He's being kind enough to eat when I eat, and not before." Said Tali to Garrus.

Garrus shook his head. "I would just eat."

"And yet two more reasons to pick Shepard." Just then Shepard put a piece of chicken in his mouth, and looked over at Tali. "One, one more reason."

"I can't help it Tali, they're good." Said Shepard with his mouth full.

"We should separate the food Shepard, someones going to pick up the wrong one, and then dinner will go to hell." Garrus grabbed the dextro based food and started bringing it over to the large table, settings it at one end. Shepard brought the other food over, and set it on the otherside. Javik was next to walk in, the only other dextro on board now other then Garrus and Tali. Tali was carrying some plates over for the crew.

"How was your meditating." Asked Tali. Looking over at Javik.

"Meditation is no more then understanding ones situation, their is nothing to be said on the matter. Where is the food." Asked Javik.

"Over there." Said Shepard pointing towards the food. The rest of the team started to trickle in, it was to be the whole crew having dinner together for once. A time to enjoy each others company. Kelly was helping Joker into his seat, not that he couldn't walk it just made it easier.

"Uh, their won't be enough seats." Said Tali.

"I've got two chairs in the Med lab, we can use those." Said doctor Chakwas walking over towards the Med bay.

"Well that brings us to ten then but theirs twelve of us." Said Tali putting her hand on her mask like she was holding her chin thinking.

"We can use the chairs from the observations room." Said Shepard. Shepard walked to the observations room and started to Grab a chair. It was a hell of a chair, a captains chair. Shepard sat in the chair and rolled it out putting it at one of the angled sides near the dextro food. The Team had all made it, including Legion who would actually not partake in the meal.

"So that makes eleven, we need one more." Said Tali.

"No we don't, where not eating yet anyway." Said Shepard sitting down in the chair.

"Well where am I going to sit." Asked Tali. Shepard taped on his lap for her to sit on it. "Oh, well if the crew won't be disturbed by it then okay." Tali looked at the crew while saying this waiting for a response.

"Its fine with me Tali." said Jacob while loading the his plate.

"Just sit Tali, I think the only one who really cares is Liara and she's got to get over Shepard anyway." Said Garrus."

"Go ahead Tali, I think I'm done with Shepard, after what I saw on the last mission." Everyone looked at Liara surprised to hear she had finally given up. They where also wondering what she had seen of Shepard.

"What did you do." Asked Tali looking at Shepard.

"Yeah, what did you do that turned Liara off of you." Said Jacob.

"I don't know. What did I do." Said Shepard looking at Liara. The entire crew looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well... oh how do I say it. Shepard appears to be a little brutish." Said Liara.

"Huh is that all, of course Shepard's a little brutish. How else do you think he survived the blitz." Said doctor Chakwas.

"Yes, but did he really have to impale a mans face with his omni blade. The sound it made still sends shivers down my spine."

"You do what's needed to survive Liara." Said Garrus.

The man was defenseless it wasn't necessary. Replied Liara.

"He attacked me first Liara." Said Shepard.

"Their was nothing wrong with what the commander had done. If someone attempts to kill you with little or no chance of success, and you let them go, they will most likely attack again." Said Javik before putting some potatoes in his mouth with his fingers drawing everyone's attention. Javik had the whole bowl of potatoes and was eating with his fingers.

"I'm glade I loaded my plate up." Said Garrus.

"You know we do have forks for that." Said Shepard.

"And I have fingers." Replied Javik.

"And you call Shepard Brutish." Said Tali, directing it at Liara.

"Did all your people eat like this Javik." asked Liara.

"Yes, we learned to go without such luxuries before I was born. Their was no need for a utensils when your hand could do the same job." The room went silent the conversation had died, Mordan spoke to break the silence.

"Shepard. Been meaning to ask. Despite obvious results, how is the virus working." Asked Mordan, he was sitting all prim and proper, cutting his food before eating.

"I won't lie Mordan its a bit of a pain in the ass. The two hour wait, then I have to bake it at five hundred degrees for ten minutes it practicly only good for meat. I'm not complaining Mordan just giving you the run down." Said Shepard.

The best I can do at the moment. I will look into something more practical.

"That won't be necessary." Javik threw a small metal cylinder on the table. "Replicate that." Said Javik.

"What is it." Asked Shepard.

"When we were placed in stasis we received several of these to insure that their would be food available upon awakening. If we could not obtain a viable source of food we would pass on our warnings before starving to death."

"That's a little harsh, but I guess its was better then no chance at all." Said Tali.

"How does it work." Asked Shepard.

"It is not difficult. Pour the liquid on the food, wait ten minutes, then eat. Simple enough for any soldier." Said Javik.

This would have been nice to have earlier, it would have made things a lot easier.

"If its any consolation commander the meal turned out great. I think you found a good one Tali. Though I want to talk to the commander about what happened with that man though." Said Kelly.

"Thanks Kelly I appreciate the complement, and I'll get back to you on the other thing." Said Shepard.

"My mother always said, I don't know of a single Quarian man who can cook, if you find one, you marry him and never let him go. That was, when she was around that is." Said Tali.

"So marriage huh, looks like I dodged a bullet their Shepard." Said Garrus, Speaking before the silence could get awkward again.

"You would be lucky to have me Garrus, and I don't plan on getting married too soon. Raan would die if I told her that news". Said Tali.

"So, if you did marry Shepard, would you be Tali'Shepard vas Normandy." Asked Donnelly.

"No, we don't change are names because of marriage, but I'm not opposed to the concept either." Replied Tali before looking at Shepard for approval.

"I want you to keep your name, its more exotic that way." Said Shepard.

"Is it just me or does it feel awkward sitting in front of the commander and Tali eating." Asked Joker.

"It is a bit awkward." Said Liara.

"I don't find it awkward, but we can go if you guys want." Said Shepard.

"No, I didn't mean it like that commander." Replied Joker, his voice began to get squeaky.

"Joker, you okay." Shepard's voice also was getting squeaky.

Me, what about you.

"What's up with you guys did Shepard mess up on the food." Asked Garrus, his voice was so far the funniest, Tali started laughing.

"I think theirs something wrong with the ventilation system." Said Liara. Tali busted out laughing even more.

"Your voices are so funny." Said Tali.

"Okay EDI that's enough, that was good timing." Said Shepard

"Thank you." Said EDI.

"I wonder what the rest of you sound like." Asked Tali, her mask had protected here. The rest remained silent. Urz walked over and started sniffing the food. "Are you hungry Urz, no ones fed you today did they." Said Tali. Tali was petting Urz on the head.

"Okay we better go." Said Shepard, still with his squeaky voice. "Remember everyone we won't be landing on the Citadel for a while so get your fill tomorrow and anything you may need."

"Will do Shepard." Said Garrus. Tali was laughing into Shepard's shoulder.

"Okay let's go." Shepard put his arm around Tali, and backed away with the food in his other hand. They took the elevator to the cargo bay first to feed Urz. Shepard walked over to the crate and pulled three pyjaks from it. Shepard tossed them to Urz one at a time. Urz swallowed the first two hole, he then took the third one, and ran under the tank with it.

"He does the cutest thing sometimes, doesn't he." Said Tali, standing next to Shepard.

"Yeah, but I don't know if I would call that cute." Urz was riping the pyjak into pieces eating it. "Its making me hungry though."

"That makes you hungry." Said Tali in a questioning tone.

"No, not really, just want to go eat. Come on Urz let's go." Urz didn't get up. "Looks like I have to go get him."

"Hey look on the bright side, at least your voice is back to normal." Shepard handed Tali the food, and walked over to Urz reaching for his collar. Urz backed up further under the tank. Shepard climbed under the tank, the tires had a gap with a width of two feet between the front two, and back two. Urz continued to back away from him.

"I think he wants to play." Said Tali. Shepard drove Urz out from under the tank. Urz disappeared behind the other side of the tank. Shepard spun around and crawled over to the gap between the tire waiting for Urz. Urz never came that way though, instead he doubled back on his trail and crawled back under the tank nosing Shepard's foot. Shepard turned to look, Urz took off running back out from under the tank. Shepard crawled out from under the tank between the tires and looked at Urz. Urz was on his back licking his eyeball. "That is the weirdest thing." Said Tali walking over to Urz, Shepard also walked over to him and they both rubbed his belly. "The kids are going to love you Urz."

"Kids." Said Shepard looking at Tali.

"Is something wrong with that." Asked Tali.

"No, nothings wrong with that. I would love multiple kids, but I thought your only allowed one."

"Only if we are part of the fleet, and then the law states only one Quarian child per family, you can do the math."

"What's this about marriage then, you think I'm not the right guy for you." Asked Shepard, standing up, Tali stood up aswell.

"No. I mean yes. Wait, hold on. Let me restart. Hhhhhh, I do want to one day marry you, but I was afraid I might drive you away with such a thing."

"Yes."

"Oh keelah, I knew that would do it. I'm to clingy always have been, I get so attached, and I just assume." Shepard cut her off.

"No, I ment yes I will marry you... one day, just not today." Tali hugged Shepard leaning over Urz.

"Hhhhhh, You really know how to tease girl don't you."

"I try." Shepard Tali and Urz walked to the elevator and took it up to the room. Urz once again tried to follow them, this time Shepard knelt on the ground and pet Urz. "You can't come in here buddy your gonna make Tali sick." Shepard then pushed Urz back out of the doorway and the door sealed. "I really hate doing that to him." Said Shepard, standing up.

"I don't like it either, but if it helps, just remember your doing it for me." Tali pulled off her mask and the sleeves to the suit. Shepard walked to the bathroom and washed his hands. After touching Urz, and the pyjaks Shepard was sure to have bacteria on his hands. Shepard had come back out to find Tali had dim the lights, Tali was on the couch waiting with the food open.

"Mood lighting."

"Guess what."

"What." Replied Shepard.

"We forgot forks... but I figured we could follow Javik's example." Tali leaned forward and scooped out some of Shepard's Potatoes looking at him in a very sexual manner.

"I'm gonna have to marry you." Said Shepard as he slid on to the couch, and moved in kissing Tali. "I don't feel bad anymore for locking Urz out."

"I thought you wanted to eat." Tali was laying on her back with Shepard over her.

"We can eat later."

"Then what will I do with this." Tali waved the potatoes on her fingers in front of Shepard's face. Shepard took her hand and sucked the potatoes off of it. "You just messed up."

Shepard stopped to think for a moment. "Hhhh, Yeah I did, didn't I." Shepard had a half smirk and shook his head, he couldn't believe he just did that. "I'll get you later then."

"I'll hold you to that."

Writers notes: I didn't originally intend on writing this chapter I just had to for some reason. And Shepard was a war hero for your information.


	12. Evidence

Writers Note: Much needed editing

"Shepard, its been a while. How's the galaxy treating you." Said Anderson standing a at the balcony.

"I found a Prothean, what does that tell you." Said Shepard walking in the room.

"A Prothean. Is he alive."

"Yeah, alive and well. Do you think you could get us a meeting with the council."

"I figured this wasn't a social call, I'll see if the councilors are available." Anderson walked over to his computer. "You know the Alliance wasn't happy about your interview with Emily Wong. The exclusive tour of the SR2, then you publicly announce that you wouldn't go back to the Alliance, the brass didn't like that. Now I'm not judging you Shepard if I had a ship, and crew I wouldn't go back either. Hell look at me I resigned to be a representative on the council. Just another moment Shepard, The councilors have been somewhat hesitant to answer my calls recently."

"Is something wrong."

"Nothing beyond the usual. Hhhh, they just want to cover up the the Reapers. No matter what evidence we bring to the table the Salarian, and Asari counselor always find a way to discredit it... The only one I can make any headway with is Quentius, and the only reason he even listens is so they can build more ships."

"So what, it ends up in a tie." Shepard crossed his arms throwing one hand into the air.

"If I'm lucky yes, most of the time I end up being out voted. Those asshole got those seats because of us, and they can't even show humanity the respect we deserve." The council finally answered. "Oh hello councilors."

"What is it Anderson, we're very busy." Said the Asari councilor.

"We need to meet I've got important evidence that proves the Reapers exist." Said Anderson.

"If this is anything like your last bit of evidence, I'm sure you can understand when we say that where not interested in this so called evidence. All your evidence has done is cause a instability in the galaxy. The Turians have already broken the treaty and started building up they're fleet." Said the Salarian.

"Then theirs no reason not to bring this council to a meeting, or do you want to let the Turians build up they're fleets and leave the rest of us behind." Said Shepard walking up to the computer.

"Shepard I'm glad to know from your interview, that your taking your specter role more seriously, but the Reapers threat doesn't exist. The Reapers are just a myth you cooked up in your head, and you know it." Replied the Asari councilor.

"What if I told you I knew a Prothean who could say otherwise."

"A Prothean." Said the Turian councilor sounding surpised. "Bring the council to a meeting I want to see this Prothean for my self."

"Their are no Protheans left." Said the Salarian councilor.

"Then I guess I just have the last of a uncatalogued race who fought the Reapers fifty thousand years ago, that isn't Prothean. Does that make any sense to you Anderson." Asked Shepard.

"Its gonna have to, but I thought Asari experts said the Protheans where the only race to exist. I guess they were wrong." Said Anderson.

"Fine, we'll meet in an hour, but you better be telling the truth." Said the Salarian councilor. The council disappeared from the computer screen.

"Well that went better then expected." Said Shepard.

"But look what it took, and they thought we filled the council with yes men." Said Anderson.

"Were just lucky the Turian councilor is somewhat understanding compared to the last one."

"Despite what I said about Quentius, he's the most agreeable of the group. If we have any chance its to convince him."

"I don't think that's going to be a problem."

"Any chance I could meet with this Prothean before the the council meets."

"I wish I could, but he's not the most friendly, and is only willing to meet with the council. He believes its a waist of time as it is. I do have something for you though." Shepard pulled a data pad, and set it on the desk, sliding it to Anderson.

"What is it."

"Its coordinates to a Prothean super weapon."

"A super weapon."

"It's incomplete, but if its their the data on how to finish it should be there to."

"I'll get this data out right away, you just made the brass very happy Shepard." Anderson got out of his chair. "Well I guess its time to show you out Shepard, I've got to talk to the brass, we'll catch up later."

Shepard walked back to the ship, going straight to Javik. The rest of the crew was off running around enjoying they're day. "So they agreed to meet, we have an hour to prepare." Said Shepard walking into the port observation room.

"I still believe it is a waist of time, they will not listen to reason." Said Javik looking out the window, he held his hands behind his back.

"What happened to you shoving it down their throats." Shepard walked to the window.

"I will shove it down their throat, but they could still throw it up... I never saw the Citadel in my time, I look out this window and understand why they refuse to believe this can go to hell. It is peaceful, their is no fear of a Reaper attack, the people are wasteful discarding half used items. I don't belong in this time. I am a solder born in war, I know nothing else... As soon as the Reapers are defeated my vengeance will be done, and I will have nothing left to do, but end my life."

"What makes you think you have to end your life."

"I am a soldier what more can one do when his purpose is gone."

"Your talking like a machine, theirs still plenty more to do in life."

"Like what."

"For starters you don't have to stop fighting, their are plenty of mercenary jobs out their. Liara's going to need a body guard for sure when this is all over."

"I only fight for what's right, and Liara is annoying her constant questions, dinner yielded the most questions by far." Javik looked at the ground.

"And yet theirs something you like about her."

"Yes... she has a innocents about her, one that I cannot shake, like how your Quarian women is."

"I wouldn't go as far as that, but if you want her go for her."

"That would be a mistake if I am to end my life then I need to have nothing to hold me."

"Don't end your life Javik it might be the honorable thing to do, but you once said, stand amongst the ashes of a trillion dead souls and ask the ghosts if honor matters. You said that to me in my vision on the Reaper."

"Wise words, but when your talking about your own honor, such a thought sickens you."

"Javik I'm trying to help. What if this is your only life and when you die their is nothing, do you really want to take that chance. Don't waste what you have, enjoy it while it last."

"That is a Intelligent view commander."

"It should be, I speak from experience." Said Shepard crossing his arms.

"Yes, I know."

"So what's it gonna be then."

"I am thinking on the matter."

"Come on then let's go find you a weapon." Shepard walked to the door and turned around. "You coming." Javik looked over at Shepard then looked back out the window for a second, before walking out of the room. Javik and Shepard left for the shuttle bay where Javik would get a weapon. "Sorry we don't have much of a selection, do you have a preference on your class of weapon."

"What kind of pistols do you have."

"Uh, we've got Two types a carnifex heavy pistol, and the predator, which is a rapid fire weapon. If you don't like them I'm sure we can find something else on the Citadel, but what ever you pick you better be sure you want it."

"Let me try the pistols." Shepard pulled Miranda's carnifex, and a predator from the weapons rack and placed one of the new thermal clips in each. Shepard handed the paladin to Javik, he quickly pointed it at the tank squeezing a shot off."

"Whoa, what are you doing."

"Efficient, now the predator." Shepard shook his head exchange pistols with him, Javik squeezed off several shots in rapid succession. "I will take them."

"You want both." Asked Shepard.

"Yes both, are you forgetting your words commander." Shepard handed Javik the other pistol back.

"You may want to scratch that name out." Javik looked at the name on the gun.

"You don't believe she was herself."

"It doesn't matter, it was her or." Javik cut him off.

"You made a choice, and you except it, that is what matters. If we had her body though I could tell you myself."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Then we will no longer speak of it, now the assault rifle, I need something accurate."

"How accurate are you wanting."

"Accurate."

"Okay." Shepard walked over to the weapons rack again and pulled a vindicator and another thermal clip. Shepard hated the vindicator, while accurate and deadly the burst fire had annoyed him. "I don't suggest this one, but here you go."

"Do you have anything small to shoot at."

"As a matter of fact I do." Shepard had saved the plates from from Urz's varren box, they had been kept on top of the pyjaks crate. "How far out do you want it."

"As far as possible."

Shepard walked to the other end of the bay. "Is this good." Shepard leaned three plates against the wall. Javik mumbled something but Shepard could not here him.

"Move out of the way, if the gun misses I don't want to be cleaning you off the floor." Shouted Javik. Shepard stepped back, and Javik took his shots. The first set missed.

"You missed."

"Your weapon is weird, our rifles aimed them selves." Javik looked back down the site, taking three more sets of shots destroying the plates. "This weapon will suffice... for now."

"I'm glad you found a weapon, now what are you going to do about the scratches in the hull." Said Shepard walking back to Javik.

"Your synthetic can take care of it."

"I'll ask him. So I guess scratch your name into it, its yours. But first we need to go meet with the council."

"Speaking of your synthetic friend though, where is he." Javik pulled the thermal clips and racked the weapons.

"EDI where's Legion."

"Legion is in doctor Tsoni room, cataloging Prothean artifacts." Said EDI.

"Alone." Asked Shepard.

"Yes, did I do something wrong."

"You should have told me."

"I am sorry, I did not realize this."

"EDI you monitor the whole ship, you can't tell me you didn't know he's not to be alone."

"This is the problem with AI's they work together, even when they have no relations." Said Javik. "Shepard and Javik stepped onto the elevator."

"I assure you my priority is the protection of the crew, Legion has not done anything to endanger the crew." Said EDI.

"But if he did." Replied Shepard.

"I would vent the room."

"What about the Quarian fleet, what if he transmitted their location to the rest of the Geth."

"I can assure you that Legion has performed no such actions."

"Doesn't change the fact that he could send it."

"I will not allow Legion to commit such a actions."

"EDI, your missing the point, he is not to be alone." Shepard and Javik stepped out of the elevator, and walked into Liara's room.

"I understand Shepard it will not happen again." The door opened to Liara's room, Legion was working on a computer isolated from the Normandy, and the extranet.

"Legion come with us we need to go meet the Council."

"We have prior engagements, we request to stay." Said Legion.

"Sorry Legion, you have to come." Said Shepard. Legion stopped his work, and walk over to Shepard.

"We are ready." Shepard Javik and Legion left the Normandy, completely abandoned, not even Urz was on board. After exiting the ship they ran into the door guard who didn't want to let Legion through.

"I'm sorry, but synthetics especially a Geth are not allowed on the station. I should just shoot him." Said the door Guard

"Hhhhhh, get me captain Bailey." Said Shepard.

The door guard accessed his comm. "Captain I got your favorite customer again."

"Shepard I already let your varren through, what do you want now." Said Bailey over the comm.

"Your not gonna like it Bailey." Said Shepard.

"What is it Shepard I've already got the pass in my hands."

"I need to bring a Geth aboard."

"He's also has a unregistered alien with him." Said the door guard.

"I am a Prothean." Replied Javik.

"Sure."

"Okay, let me see here, bringing a mec aboard and an unregistered alien. Your a real pain in my ass Shepard. Let him threw." Said Bailey. The door guard open the door.

Shepard and the team stepped through the door, walking to Bailey's desk. "I'm surprised you let me through." Said Shepard.

"Believe me, I didn't want to, but the way I see it you probably have a good reason for what your doing. That doesn't mean I'm going to let you go running around the Citadel unsupervised though. I'm posting two guards on you to watch him." Bailey pointed at Legion. "As for your friend here, what is he."

"I am Prothean." Said Javik.

"Really Prothean, well I find that a little hard to believe, but thanks for the station. Its been my source of employment for a while now."

"Do not thank me, we did not build the Citadel, it has been in existence for many cycles before even my people knew the stars."

"Cycles, what is he talking about Shepard."

"Every fifty thousand years the Reapers eliminate all intelligent life in the galaxy, this is a cycle. It has happened many times before, even my own cycle, and this cycle may be reaching its end aswell. So I ask you to not delay us any further."

"Was just asking a question, besides your not going anywhere until my men get here."

"He's real friendly huh." Said Shepard.

"Haha ha, yeah friendly that's the word, sure. Their they are... okay I guess you can go, but you owe me big for this one Shepard." Said Bailey

"Catch you later Bailey."

"Dam right you will." Shepard and the team left for the Citadel tower. Many people starred. and moved out of the way because of Legion, giving Javik a chance to admire the Citadel. They entered the council chambers fifteen minutes prior to the deadline. Shepard walked to the spot where he stood in front of the council many times before, and sat down against the glass wall. Javik elected to look around while Legion seemed to care less. The guards had also followed them into the tower. Eventually the council convened, all where late but Anderson.

"Councillors thank you for meeting us." Said Anderson.

"Spare the pleasantries Anderson, where is this so called evidence." Said the Salarian councilor. Shepard looked around for Javik he was nowhere to be found.

"One moment councillors, he's somewhere around here. Can one of you go find him." Both the guards looked at each other one was human while the other was Turian.

"I'll find him." Said the Turian guard, before turning and leaving.

"How do you lose a Prothean commander, and what is a Geth doing in the tower, not to mention onboard the Citadel." Said the Asari councilor.

"I had nobody to watch him, he can also explain that the Geth did not build Sovereign, and that Sovereign was for fact a Reaper." Said Shepard.

"This is based in fact Sovereign was beyond are level of technology. Their for it was not of Geth origins." Stated Legion.

"How can we be sure this is really a Geth, it could just be some mec that you made look like a Geth, and you trained it to say a couple phrases." Suggested the Salarian councilor.

"Hold on, a minute ago you wanted to say that he was a Geth, now your changing sides the moment he gives proof. Your just covering your own ass's aren't you." Said Shepard.

"Shepard's right. Every time we bring proof to the table, you find some reason to ignore it. Your job is to protect galactic stability, but where will that stability be when the Reapers arrive." Said Anderson.

"I would hardly call what the Geth said as proof... but Shepard, and Anderson are right all the evidence that has been given has been piling up, it can't be coincidence." Said the Turian councilor.

"Their is a reasons for that, never do the humans bring concrete evidence to the council, not once." Responded the Salarian councilor.

"Esheel you are relieved." Said a voice. A Salarian walked from behind the council towards the Salarian council. He was using a cane for balance, one of his legs where cybernetic.

"Valern they said you where dead." Said the Salarian councilor sounding surprised.

"It was necessary to protect my self during recovery. I am here to resume control of my seat on the council."

"But this is my seat on the council."

"Not anymore, the proper paperwork has been Filed, your seat has been suspended until I resign my position." The Salarian councilor gave Valern a stern look before storming off. "Now I believe this meeting was called to discuss the Reaper threat, where is this Prothean."

"Where in the middle of locating him, he's wondered off." Said Shepard.

"I am here Shepard." Said Javik, walking up the walk way.

"Is this are Prothean Shepard." Asked Valern.

"Yes, and he has important information on the Reapers." Go ahead Javik.

"If you wish to survive this cycle you will listen to me." Javik paced back and forth while speaking. "The Reapers are not some myth or a Geth construct, they are real. During my cycle my people where prepared to fight the Reapers, and we still lost. Our ships where bigger stronger, and more powerful then yours, and we could not win. Your only hope is to unite before the Reaper arrive and fight as one. You will need every ship you can build to survive, do not ignore the threat at hand, if you do, this cycle is doomed."

"We are not ignoring the threat, merely demanding proof before taking action on a mere myth." Said the Asari councilor.

"I should be all the proof you need. I am the last of my people, left in stasis to bring word of the Reapers to this cycle to prepare you. What further proof is necessary." Said Javik.

"Concrete evidence would be nice, you speak with just words nothing more. We don't even know that you are Prothean... but the vessel Sovereign proved already how unprepared we are. What if they tried sending two ships or more, we are not prepared. I believe a military build up is necessary." Said Valern.

"You can't be serious Valern." Said the Asari councilor.

"I was on the Destiny Ascension during the attack Irissa, I know more about what we faced then you." Responded councilor Valern

"Rationalize it however you like as long as you prepare." Said Javik.

"I think the council has decided." Said Anderson.

"Yes I believe we have, the treaty of Farixen is suspended until further notice. Good day councilors." Said the Turian Councilor. The Turian councilor walked away.

"Well, I guess I better inform my government of the proceedings. Its good to have you back Valern." Said the Asari Councilor. The Asari councilor walked away.

"Good work Shepard, we finally got the council to budge." Said Anderson.

"Just to inform you, I did not vote according to the evidence you brought. STG task forces have informed me of the Turians work on several dreadnoughts, leaving them just from being completed. We also know of your carriers Anderson." Said Valern, making air finger quotations. "We are not going to fall behind. The next treaty will include such a class of vessel."

"What ever drove your vote, I appreciate it." Said Shepard before walking away.

"Commander." Shepard turned around.

"It's actually just Shepard now."

"Yes, you left the military, but that only enhances your title, you still command the Normandy that makes you captain."

"Well I prefer commander over captain then."

"I've grown accustom to it aswell, but that is not what I want to speak about. Your spectre status was not formally condoned by the entire council. While I am not happy to have been left to die on the Ascension, you performed your duty's admirably, you are a model spectre commander... I've transferred a small sum of credits from the STG task forces to your account, use it in good health commander."

"Thank you councilor, and welcome back." Shepard turned and walked away. Shepard and the team made their way to the elevator. "That was hardly shoving it down they're throat Javik."

"They are politicians commander, you must be gentle with them, besides the goal was reached despite there beliefs." Said Javik.

"But they believe the Geth built Sovereign." Said Legion.

"All the more reason we need to make peace between the Geth and Quarians." Said Shepard.

"It has always baffled me, why do government officials choose to place themselves so high in the air. Why not underground where it is safe." Suggested Javik.

"Their are several reasons. Human tended to throw they're servants off such structures when they brought news of failure. Many politicians feel they are above the rest of civilization. Another reason." Legion was cut off by Shepard.

"That's enough Legion. Javik while your on the Citadel is their anything you want to do." Asked Shepard.

"Perhaps, but I would like to go on my own." Said Javik.

"Your not going to get lost on me again are you." Asked Shepard.

"I was never lost." The elevator door opened.

"You know where we parked the Normandy right."

"Yes commander." Javik then exited the elevator walking away.

"What about you Legion, anything you want to do." Asked Shepard hoping to get something out of him.

"No." Said Legion.

"Hhhhh, I guess we'll go meet Garrus at the bar then." Said Shepard. Shepard and Legion stepped out of the elevator going the opposite way of Javik. They walked for a while as the bar was far away. Shepard looked into a shop where he saw Tali at one of the kiosk. She was talking to the clerk. "Stay here legion." Shepard walked into the shop up behind Tali.

"Theirs no commander Shepard's girlfriend discount." Asked Tali.

"Ma'am do you realize how many Quarians have tried that sense the news aired that report." Said the clerk.

"But I'm not lying though, who else could bring a varren on the station." Urz was asleep on the the floor, Tali had taken so long to make her decision.

"Nice try, but it doesn't prove anything, if you want it so badly maybe you should go get your boy friend to buy it for you." The clerk made air quotations, he was a Turian. "Otherwise just buy the next version down, its just as good I promise."

"Uh, it isn't nearly as good, this one make that one look like a piece of junk."

"Then don't buy it, please just figure it out I've got another customer waiting." Tali looked behind her.

"Oh thank goodness your here Shepard, this Turian won't give me a discount on a omni tool, and I really want it." Tali then hugged Shepard.

"I hope your not trying to butter me up." Said Shepard.

"No, just glad your here, how did the meeting with the council go." The clerk started to look impatient.

"We better deal with your issue first, want me to beat him up."

"Hehe, no just get me a discount please."

"Where gonna take the expensive one." Shepard looked at Tali then. "Are you sure that's the one you want."

"Uh, well their. Yes that's the one I want."

"What is it."

"Nothing, now can we just buy it and get out of here."

"Is their a better one." Shepard asked the clerk.

"Yes, its two hundred thousand credits." Said the clerk.

"We'll take it." Said Shepard.

"That's all mine and your money combined." Said Tali.

"That's okay, my girl deserves the best." Shepard handed the clerk his chit. Don't forget to apply my discount.

"Have I told you how much I love you." Tali then squeezed Shepard.

"I see, you just keep me around for my money."

"You where the one to buy it, not me, and I do not keep you around for that."

"Well either way I don't see her dumping you anytime soon you still have another two million credits." Said the clerk.

"What, where did you get that kind of money." Asked Tali.

"I'll tell you when we're done here." Replied Shepard. The clerk handed a box to Tali, and Shepard back his chit. Urz finally woke up, and immediately ran over to Shepard putting his front pawed on him. Shepard pocketed the chit and began petting Urz. "Has she been dragging you around, not letting you play."

"He played enough last night with you." Urz jumped down from Shepard's leg, and they walked out of the store. "So where did you get those credits, last I knew we where about broke."

"Well that actually has to do with the council meeting." Shepard waved for Legion to follow, again now that they were out of the store.

"Okay then how did the council meeting go."

"We got the council to move on the matter. The Salarian councilor voted with us."

"That bitch actually voted with you."

"No, the councilor esheel, is gone councilor Valern voted with us but, I don't think he cared about the evidence."

"I thought Valern died on the Ascension."

"So did I, until he showed up that is. He's also how I got the credits, he transferred it from STG funding."

"That was nice of him, but I would have thought he'd hate you for leaving him to die."

"He said he wasn't happy about it, but he did call me a model spectre. Why are you all alone now, I thought you and Kelly were have a girls day out." Shepard had put his arm around Tali holding her as they walked

"We where, but it turns out she doesn't care for anything I do. She abandoned me after about an hour."

"Well if Kelly abandoned you maybe I should to, she is a psychologist." Shepard took his arm off Tali and started to walk away. Tali grabbed his hand, and pulled him into her.

"You better not abandon me." Said Tali looking Shepard in the eyes.

"I would never." Shepard starred back into her eyes. "I have half a mind right now to parade you around the Citadel."

"You already did that last time." Shepard smiled. Tali then looked off to the left of Shepard and notice Liara, and Javik together, Liara was laughing hanging on Javik's arm across the presidium."Look." Tali pointed at them, Shepard turned and looked. "It amazes me, your the barbaric one meanwhile he eats everything with his fingers."

"So I guess this means I have to work harder to keep you now."

"Maybe, but it depends can you make me a dextro pizza, I herd your people say it is the best food in the universe."

"You aren't going to get fat are you.

Only during the pregnancy, I promise.

"Good because if you get fat, I'll leave you." Tali hit Shepard in the chest.

"You wouldn't."

"I might, but you said your not going to get fat, so we should never have to worry about that right."

"I hate you right now." Tali hugged Shepard.

"I love you to." They finished their hug, and started walking again holding hands. "So where are we going."

"Well sense Kelly abandoned me, and you have money now, want to go see the new Blasto movie." Said Tali stopping, and turning towards Shepard.

"You want to go with the guards." Said Shepard looking at Legion. "Legions just going to talk through the whole movie."

"We could dump Legion on Liara."

"What about Urz then." Shepard put his hands on Tali's shoulders. "how about we do some more shopping, pick up the stuff for your pizza and then when everyone comes back we go to the movies."

"Everyone."

"Well not everyone, just Jacob, or someone, maybe Liara."

"Okay, you win I would love to interrupt her evening."

"Let's actually not interrupt her evening, for Javik's sake. We'll get Garrus to watch them."

"Hhhhh, you got my hopes up."

"I know. I'll tell you what though as soon as we finish cooking the pizza we'll hide in the room, he'll never know."

I can't imagine what its going to be like when we have kids.

"We'll send them to boarding school."

"No."

"I was just kidding, probably just take them with us everywhere." Shepard and Tali went shopping with Legion tagging along. Shepard bought several new ships to build, according to Tali he was going to get very board with the flotilla. Eventually they made it back to the Normandy a large number of crates where waiting buy the Normandy.

"One of they crates should have something special for you." Said Tali digging through the crates.

"What did you get me." Said Shepard smiling while crossing his arms.

"Hold on its here somewhere." Tali kept rummaging threw the crates. "There it is." Tali pulled out a N7 jacket just like the one Urz tore up. "Keep this one away from Urz." Shepard took the jacket he was wearing and threw it on the ground. Urz went for it immediately. "No you don't." Tali yanked on Urz's leash, meanwhile Shepard slipped the new jacket on.

"It fits, thank you." Shepard gave Tali a hug, Urz went for the Jacket again.

"Damit Urz." Tali yanked on Urz's leash again. "I knew you'd like it, now please pick up your jacket before he eats it."

"Right." Shepard grabbed the Jacket off the ground. Shepard and Legion took the crates into the Normandy carrying them first onto the ship before taking most to the cargo bay. Tali fed Urz while they where down there, Urz seemed to like hiding under the tank playing the same game with Tali as he did the night before with Shepard. "Are you two done playing Tali."

"Just a little longer."

"Okay, well I'm going to start cooking any particular type of pizza."

"I herd pepperoni is the favorite."

"Okay that's what I'm making then."

"Onions please."

"Sure." Shepard's and Legion rode the elevator back to the CIC to get the dextro food crate bringing it to the crew deck. Legion opened the refrigerated case and Shepard pulled the ingredients to make the pizza. "Legion when we reach the flotilla I want you to be somewhat scarce. Do not walk out in front of them, and do not communicate with the rest of the Geth at all, understand." Said Shepard.

"We understand. Shepard commander wishes not to alarm the creators. Shepard commander also does not want to give away the Creators position to the Geth." Said Legion.

"Their will be a time when you'll have to speak with the... creators, but until then I want you to stay away." Said Shepard.

"If Shepard commander still is attempting for piece, then we will follow your request." Tali came out from around the corner with Urz.

"What are you two talking about." Asked Tali

"Shepard commander wishes us to remain hidden until exposure to creators is necessary." Replied Legion.

"By us I assume you mean you." Asked Tali.

"Correct." Tali reached in a cabinet, pulled a massive bowl out, and filled it with water, Urz was panting. Tali set the filled bowl on the ground, Urz went for it immediately.

"I see you tired him out." Said Shepard.

"He's not very hyper for a champion is he." Said Tali.

"Maybe he was quick to kill. Are you going to try your new omni tool."

"In a minute, but I wanted to let you know Raan wants to meet us on the Normandy. Something about a heightened security."

"Heighten security. Do you think their gonna attack the Geth."

"Its a strong possibility you did... Tali stopped, and walked over to Shepard and whisper in his ear, the best she could with her mask on. "You did tell the admiralty board that we should take are home back"

"Do you think we should go now, I can call the crew back."

"No, I think they'll be fine, besides we'll miss the blasto movie then."

"What happened to putting the fleet first."

"Trust me, as stubborn as the admiralty board is a few hours won't make a difference."

"Your sure."

"Yes, now start cooking before Garrus gets back." It took several hours to make the pizza, Shepard ended up making two pizzas one for him and one for Tali.

"Shepard," Garrus has boarded the ship. Said EDI.

"How much longer." Said Tali staring into the oven.

"Their done, get some plates." Said Shepard. Tali quickly grabbed to plates, while Shepard pulled them out. Shepard slid them onto the plates leaving the hot pans on the counter. "Okay let's go." Shepard, Tali, and Legion hurried to the elevator going straight to their room. Shepard Tali and Legion disembarked from the elevator.

"That was close." Urz was already laying on the floor, Tali had brought him up earlier. "You know something why don't we let Urz in the room."

"Because you can't eat then."

"Think about it, we drag the food across the ship and right through this room uncovered. What would be the harm, he couldn't contaminate the air that quickly."

"Shepard took a breath. Okay but if it kills you I'm gonna start another Lazarus project."

"Damn right you will." They all walked into the room letting Urz in this time. Tali took off her mask with her free hand. So do you remember which one is mine.

"Yeah, I marked it." Shepard had cut a T into the pepperoni at the center. They carried the pizza over to the coffee table settings them down. Urz walked over and sniffed Shepard's pizza and started looking at him.

"I think he wants a piece. "

"Well if he's good maybe he'll get one."  
Shepard wiped out his omni blade and started cutting.

"Hm I never thought about that." Tali tried doing the same, but her spike wasn't going to cut it.

"Allow me, miss vas Normandy." Shepard started cutting Tali's pizza into eight piece steam rolled out of them. Urz sniffed Shepard's pizza again before attempting to steal several slices at once without being cought. He yanked three slices away dropping them on the floor. Urz let out a hiss at the pizza, his spines came up, it was to hot to eat. "Serves you right, if you had waited that wouldn't had happened. And now I'm down three pieces."

"I would offer to share, but I doubt you want to die." Shepard and Tali ate they're pizza, Urz even ate his once it cooled down. "I am stuffed."

"Its not nearly as good tomorrow."

Tali reached down for another piece then dropped her hand. "No more... Urz why couldn't you be a dextro... I'll give it to Garrus, he'll eat it."

"Alright, let's drop off the kids to while where at it."

"What kids."

"Legion and Urz."

"Oh okay, but I need your help up first." Tali put her hand out for Shepard to pull her up. Shepard pulled her to her feet. Tali put her mask on, and they walked out with the plates, Urz, and Legion. They rode the elevator to the crew deck Garrus was in the kitchen raiding the dextro food supplies. "So you can cook."

"Yeah, I just don't like to." Said Garrus.

"Well here then, I saved you some." Tali handed Garrus the plate still half covered with pizza.

"Thank you."

"Its on one condition though you watch the kids tonight."

"Kids." Said Garrus questioningly.

"Legion, and Urz." Shepard keeps calling them kids because someone has to watch them. Liara abandoned Legion earlier today.

"Oh, I bet she's in trouble."

"That's a pretty safe bet." Said Shepard.

"Where are you two going." Asked Garrus

"Out to see Blasto the Jellyfish Stings."

"My idea." Said Tali

"I wouldn't doubt it, Shepard's not that creative when it comes to dating. He has to trap a girl by getting her pregnant, haha ha, I'm just kidding Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Damn right you are, she actually trapped me. Said Shepard. Shepard looked over at Tali. "Not that I actually mind being trapped."

"Well you two go enjoy the night, I'll bust Liara's ass for you."

"No I'll do it. I don't want to ruin Javik's night."

"Javik."

"You'll see." Said Tali. Shepard and Tali walked to the elevator, Urz tried to follow, but Tali stopped him. Stay with Garrus, and be good. Urz had a look on his face as if he was about to cry. The elevator door closed,

"He is definitely your pet." Said Shepard.

"He's a good boy. When he's not eating your jacket." Shepard and Tali left for the blasto movie. On they're way captain Bailey commented on the fact for once he wasn't giving them a pass. They sat down and watched the movie, enjoying every bit of blasto's enkindle this. Thane happened to be at the movies aswell with Kelly. "So that's why she abandoned me." Said Tali

"Who." Asked Shepard.

"Kelly. Look over there." Tali pointed. Shepard looked over at Thane and Kelly.

"Want to go say hi." The movie was playing the end credits.

"Sure." They moved in behind Thane and Kelly. Thane herd them come up behind him.

"Greetings Shepard, Tali did you enjoy the movie." Thane said this without Turning his head.

"How did you know it was us." Asked Tali. Thane turned around in his seat.

"Shepard walks very heavy... and I saw you enter the theater earlier. Did you enjoy the movie."

"I did." Said Tali. "You know Kelly you could have just told me, of all people I would have understood. Who knows I might have been more helpful had I known."

"Its not a big deal Tali, I like dresses and you like omni tools, it was best we did are own thing." Said Kelly.

"So how is Kolyat." Said Shepard asking Thane.

"He is doing well, though he does not approve of Kelly. He believe I have replaced his mother. He does not understand though, he does not have Kepler syndrome like I do. I wish to enjoy the rest of my life before I pass away. He will come to terms with it eventually. He also wants to be a mercenary now." Said Thane.

"That's not very far from assassin."

"No, it is not."

"Do you want me to talk to him."

"I would prefer you scare him away from it."

"How easy does he scare."

"Not easy."

"So I would assume talking to him won't be enough then."

"I doubt it."

"You want me to bring him along on a mission, show him what its really like."

"Yes."

"Where about to go fight Geth though, that won't be easy."

"I know, Kelly has told me, and they will be a perfect example. He needs to learn what its like to shoot something that doesn't go down after one shot."

"Thane, I'm no babysitter, he could die out there."

"I will come with you, no offence but I would never trust my sons life in your hands."

"Your going to be stuck on the Normandy for months you know."

"That will be fine, I will spend the time with Kelly."

"Welcome back Thane." Said Tali.

"Thank you." Said Thane. "You never answered my question Shepard. Did you enjoy the movie."

"What parts I saw of it, yes." Said Shepard smiling at Tali.

"Haha ha I noticed. It must be difficult with the suit." Said Thane.

"It can be sometimes, but it makes watching a movie with Shepard possible." Said Tali.

"I could train that out of him for you Tali." Said Kelly.

"Train." Said Shepard.

"That's okay, he's less affectionate then a Quarian boyfriend, so I'm okay with it." Said Tali.

"Really, how bad are they." Asked Kelly.

"They get bad sometimes, or at least in my opinion they do. Shepard is on the light side of the scale. He was actually almost neglecting during the movie according to my culture. Informed Tali.

"I really wish you would use my first name Tali." Said Shepard.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Said Tali.

"We'll let you two get back to your date be back on the Normandy in a few hours Kelly." Said Shepard. Shepard and Tali got out of they're seats, and walked out of the theatre. "So am I really that bad."

"No, your more affectionate then most guys I've seen, but you kind of have to be with my suit. Besides what little you did was nothing Thane was exaggerating." Said Tali

"I think we started something here. First us, then Liara and Javik, and now Thane and Kelly."

"Actually I think Thane and Kelly were before Liara and Javik. But where getting older, we're going to pare up with someone eventually, might aswell be with someone you like. And if we did start it, who better then us. At least Liara will leave you alone now."

"Got any other ideas for tonight."

"Just one, and maybe this time you won't neglect me." Said Tali, running into Shepard punishing him off balance.

Writers notes: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know theirs a lot of Tali, Shepard love garbage, but that's what half of you came for anyway and I personally love it my self.


	13. Quarian meeting

"Are you sure you want to do this Commander. We can still turn around. Right now. The button's right there. Just say the word." Said Joker.

"Talk to me Joker, what's the problem." Said Shepard, standing offset behind Jokers chair.

"Your about to give the Quarians the ship. This is are ship commander we go where we want when we want, and now your about to throw all that away." Shepard walked over to the empty chair to the right of Joker and sat down.

Joker listen, we really need a crew, we can't keep going like we are, but I understand your concern, the Quarians are not getting the ship it's still ours. I'm the commander your the pilot, we decide where the ship goes no one else.

Except Tali right, you know because your wiped now.

Hey, your commanders not wiped, I do what I want when I want, I'll never submit to anyone.

"Spoken like a true wiped man." Joker shook his head smiling.

Tali's not like that, and one more crack like that and I'll let EDI pilot the ship.

Okay okay, I get it no more Tali Jokes. Its good to know your still in charge.

And don't forget it, I don't want the Quarians telling you what to do.

Its going to be so weird though with Quarians running all over the ship. Can we even really house them.

"I think we can manage, we'll have to have a clean room for them. I don't know where exactly yet, but I'll figure something out. What's that." Said Shepard, pointing to a green light on Jokers consul.

Where getting a hail from the Tonbay.

"This is admiral Raan of the Tonbay proceed no further until instructed otherwise. I will be sending a shuttle momentarily to assess the Normandy. If the Normandy checks out then we will allow you to proceed." Raan's hail then ended but Shepard didn't notice.

"Understood well be waiting for you in the shuttle bay." Said Shepard.

"Uh commander she already hung up the phone." Said Joker.

Oh, well that's a little embarrassing. Good thing no one else saw that.

Yeah, good thing. Looks like the shuttle is on the way. She must have done it on the fly, you may want to get down there.

"We'll talk later then." Shepard walked down the hall of the CIC to the elevator. Shepard accessed his comm. "Garrus admiral Raan is coming are you meeting us down there."

"Actually, I'm already down here talking with Tali, do you need us to join you in the elevator." Said Garrus.

"No I want to speak with Donnelly and Gabby, before Raan arrives, I'll meet up with you there." Shepard continued to the elevator when Javik came out of Liara's room. "You have fun." Said Shepard smiling.

"It was a bit awkward at first, but we figured it out." Javik smiled back.

"You're not gonna kill yourself anymore are you." Asked Shepard.

No, I don't believe so.

So she got through to you, well that's good.

Got through to me, did yo-.

Shepard cut him off. "No I didn't order her to do that. I'm just glad your finding some reason to live." Shepard and Javik boarded the elevator. "Crew deck."

"Yes." Shepard pushed the button for the crew deck.

Are you okay with are current mission.

"Yes." The elevator doors opened and Javik looked out, then looked back. "your mission is to destroy the Reapers. Peace between the Quarians and synthetics will aid us in this mission, similar to how your vision played out." Javik walked out of the elevator and turned around holding the door. "Speaking of your vision was your Quarian women with you aboard the Reaper."

"Tali, yes and so was Garrus. Shepard crossed his arms and leaned onto the back wall of the elevator. "What are you getting at."

You have a framework layed in your mind from the beacon on Eden prime, your friends do not have this.

I'm missing the point, where are you going with this.

You cannot be indoctrinated, but your friend can.

So what, you think Tali and Garrus are indoctrinated. Because they don't show any signs.

Many of my men who where indoctrinated showed no signs aswell, but they eventually turned on us. I will speak to your doctor, instruct her on how to determine whether they are indoctrinated. Bring them both up as soon as you are done with the Quarians, it will not take long to set up.

What if they are indoctrinated.

"Depending on the severity, we may have to kill them. If you wish for them to survive do not inform them of this it is for they're own good." Javik quickly left after say that going towards the medical bay. The doors closed to the elevator and Shepard sunk to the floor. Shepard layed his head against his knees tears came from his eyes. Shepard never realized how much he had endanger Tali. Garrus was different while a best friend he cared for battle it was part of him, unlike Tali. Shepard remained like this for ten minutes, the elevator had moved down to engineering Shepard had not noticed. The doors opened to the elevator.

"Shepard." Said Garrus. Shepard looked up Garrus and Tali were standing at the door. Shepard came immediately to his feet and hugged Tali.

"What's the matter with you." Asked Tali.

"I can't tell you... just come with me, both of you." Said Shepard, pulling Tali into the elevator pressing the crew deck button, Garrus followed aswell.

"What's the matter Shepard, you need to tell us." Said Garrus.

Shepard sniffled before speaking. "I can't tell you, your just gonna have to trust me." The elevator door opened and they stepped out. Shepard had released Tali from the hug now, and started dragging her along to the Med bay.

"Seriously What's wrong, we don't have Time for this, Raan is waiting in the shuttle bay for us." Said Tali. The door opened to the Med bay.

"Is it ready." Asked Shepard

Yes, Javik was standing near one of the bed scanners with doctor Chakwas.

"Then her first." Said Shepard.

"The visors going to have to come off, and we don't have a clean room for her Shepard." Said doctor Chakwas. Shepard stood their for a moment waiting for someone to figure something out. "I guess we could use a anti bacterial cream to protect her face from exposure."

"What ever it takes." Said Shepard.

"All right, Tali come here." Said Doctor Chakwas pulling a cream from a drawer and a breathing mask.

"Wait, what is going on." Asked Tali again.

"We can't tell you, your just going to have to trust us." Said

"Just do it... for me Tali." Shepard put both hands on one of Tali's and looked into her eyes. She could see Shepard's eyes where still red from earlier.

"Okay." Tali walked to doctor Chakwas who was placing the anti bacterial cream on the mask.

"Okay Tali, I want you to take off your mask and hold your breath. While I'm taking care of Tali, do Garrus, Javik." Tali reached for her mask and pulled it off. "Which one is your oxygen hose." Tali pulled the hose, and doctor Chakwas plugged the hose into the mask putting it on Tali's face. "Their now hold that." Tali held the mask to her face. "You are such a beautiful women Tali." Tali gave a smile but had a scared look on her face. Doctor Chakwas was applying the cream to Tali's face now.

"I would really like to know what's going on." Said Garrus stepping up to the scanner.

"You will find out once we are done." Said Javik.

Why not now.

"It is for everyone's safety, now sit still and do not talk." Javik activated the scanner and that once orange beam during Tali's bone mending was now purple. Tali stared at Shepard hoping he would spill, but all she got in return was glistening in Shepard's eyes, from more tears. "You are clear." Shepard glanced over at Garrus then back at Tali.

"Clear of what." Asked Garrus getting off of bed with the scanner.

"You will know once we scan the Quarian. Is she ready." Asked Javik.

"Almost, I'm just finishing up... that's it. Now let's get you under the scanner." Doctor Chakwas walked Tali over to the scanner, Shepard followed.

"Do not move anything but your eyes, or you give us false readings." Said Javik. Shepard took Tali's hand and kissed it.

"I'm scared." Said Tali.

"Do not be, your friend came back negative, I assume you will be the same." Said Javik activating the scanner the purple beam crossed over Tali's face for several minutes unlike Garrus's short duration.

"Is she clear." asked Shepard.

"It is minor but..." Javik directed Shepard and Doctor Chakwas away from Tali. "She is indoctrinated, a sleeper is what we called them. I can correct it, but I require your assistance commander."

"Of course, what do you need." Said Shepard.

She is your women, it is only right that she receives the cure from you. I will join your mind with hers, copying the framework from your mind to hers. In order to do this she will learn everything you know. I could do it myself but I believe my memories would scar her for life.

Theirs no question about it, if it saves her then do it.

"Then come." Javik and Shepard walked back over to Tali. We need you to remove one of your gloves I must make direct contact, the cream will interfere with the transfer. Tali looked over at Shepard.

"Pop your sleeve Tali, its the only way." Tali Popped the seal to her sleeve and pulled it down to her elbow.

Will that work. Asked Tali.

That will do Javik placed one hand on Shepard's face, and the other on Tali's arm. "We will begin." Javik started the transfer though nothing could be seen other then that they had all closed their eyes.

"What is he doing." Asked Garrus in a whisper.

"He's transferring the Prothean framework from Shepard's mind to Tali's in minutes Tali will know everything Shepard knows." Replied Doctor Chakwas also whispering.

Why is he doing that.

Because Tali has been indoctrinated, from when you where aboard the Reaper.

Why was I not indoctrinated then.

The Reaper must have targeted Tali, she is his greatest weakness.

I guess that explains it. So that's why I was up before everyone.

Perhaps, or you could just be more strong willed then Tali.

"I don't know about That." Javik released Tali and Shepard.

Doctor Chakwas quickly walked over to Tali and applied some of the cream to Tali's arm. "I'm going to keep you from getting sick"

What was that. Tali was holding her head.

"You where indoctrinated, but your not anymore." Said Shepard.

"I know that, I just got a flash of you and Ashley having sex together."

"When you said everything doctor you ment everything." Said Garrus.

"Sorry you had to see that, it was the only way." Said Shepard.

"You know everything the commander knows, it could not be avoided." Replied Javik.

"Everything." Said Tali.

"It will take time for you to gain access to the memories." Said Javik. "I attempted to stuff them into the furthest reaches of your mind to protect your personality, only some of the more recent memories did I leave available."

"Thank you." Said Tali looking over at Javik, before looking at Shepard. "And you, now I know for sure you love me." Tali grabbed Shepard by his shirt, and pulled him in, quickly pulling the breathing mask off kissing him.

"Tali, your are going to make yourself sick." Said Doctor Chakwas. Tali released Shepard from her grip, they slowly parted. Tali put her mask back on, and then pulled up her sleeve resealing it. Shepard pulled Tali's oxygen hose off the breathing mask and plugged it back into her mask.

"You don't want to forget that." Said Shepard.

"Thank you, we really need to get going now Raan is probably throwing a fit." Tali popped up from her seat and gave Javik a hug. Thanks again. Javik stunned by it at first eventually returned the hug. Shepard, Garrus, and Tali quickly left for the elevator going straight down to the shuttle bay.

"Its about time, what took so long." Said Raan walking towards Tali.

"We had a minor crisis but its over now." Said Shepard.

"That's not how I'd put it." Said Garrus

"How have you been Tali, its been to long." Said Raan giving Tali a hug.

"I'm good, you know the rest already." Raan released Tali from her hug.

"Yes I do." Raan turned towards Shepard starred at him for a moment before slapping him across the face. "How dare you endanger her like that." Shepard's rubbed his face from the slap. "If I was her father I would kill you where you stand."

"Raan." Said Tali trying to interrupt but Raan ignored her.

Your lucky he's not around and that's all you got.

"Raan." Shouted Tali. Raan looked over at Tali. "It wasn't Shepard's fault, it was mine. I waited in his room for him to come up, and I initiated it."

Why child, why would you do such a thing.

I'm not a child Raan, I'm a grown women. Father may not have approved, but Mom would be proud of me for finding someone like him.

Proud of you, how would she be proud of you, he's a human their idiots, and they only have sex once every six months.

"Once every six months Shepard. I could have swore it was more often then that, Humans have a reputation to uphold." Whispered Garrus.

"Hhhhhh, Keelah Raan you aren't even close, we have sex on almost daily basis, and he is not a idiot." Said Tali.

"That sounds more like it." Whispered Garrus, commenting to Shepard again in the meantime.

"I love him, and I know he loves me, that's what matters. If you don't like it then you can get the hell off this ship." Said Tali motioning for her to leave with her hand.

"There's my girl." Raan hugged Tali again.

Uh, what the hell Raan.

Raan placed her hands on Tali's shoulders. "Tali, I am only doing as your father requested, making sure you found someone you actually are happy with. Do you really think I hate Shepard. When you where threatened with exile I would have done what ever I could to have kept you from exile. Shepard kept that from happening, and I love him for that. I just had to make sure you where truly happy with your decision." Raan walked over to Shepard examining Shepard. "He's incredibly handsome, strong muscular build, the scare shows character, how long have you had it." While this was not the first time Shepard had met Raan, this was the first time she had seen him without his mask.

"Now I know where she gets it from." said Garrus commenting again.

"That depends on how you want to look at it." Said Shepard.

"I don't understand." Said Raan.

The particular scar your are admiring is only a couple of days old. I got it during a fight with a Geth prime The Illusive Man had built. It exploded lodging a large shard of metal in my head. We have a vid if you want to see what happened.

Maybe later. Please continue, why didn't you have it removed.

I grew found of the last scar I had there. You see when Cerberus rebuilt me they took my scar from my face. I had got it back during the blitz, and it served as a memory. So when it came back it was like fate.

"I see." Raan paced around Shepard, before stopping and looking at Garrus. "Garrus your personal opinion does Shepard Treat Tali well."

"Oh boy, here we go." Tali walked over to Shepard putting her arm around him looking at Garrus waiting for his response.

"Do you know why Shepard has that scar, aside from the obvious that is. He got it because he was getting a gift of protection for Tali."

"You really participated in that." Said Raan looking at Shepard and Tali.

"I didn't really want to, but both of them thought it was a good idea." Said Tali.

So what did he get you.

He got me a varren.

Those big nasty beasts, why would you get her one of those.

Its a gift of protection Raan, what other pet can you get that is actually that big and won't eat you. Besides I love Urz.

It didn't have to be a pet though.

"Admiral Raan." Said Garrus

Please it's just Raan. Said Raan.

"If you want an example of how much Shepard cares for Tali, the day she was trapped on Haestrom. Shepard ran through The Geth so fast that I couldn't keep up. You should have seen the number of holes he had in him it was astounding." Raan Looked at Shepard again and he smiled. "Now could Tali have done better on a boy friend, of course, I'm standing right here, but she had to have Shepard.

"Interesting. how is his package." Said Raan pacing over towards Shepard, and Tali, hitting him in the crouch with the back of her hand semi hard.

"I wouldn't really know." Said Garrus.

"She was asking me Garrus, and that's none of your business Raan." Said Tali.

"I'm just measuring the quality of the man you found. If you don't want to talk about it then at least let me look at it." Raan was looking at Shepard's crouch while saying it.

Tali. Said Shepard.

"Hhhh, just let her, I knew it was building to this." Said Tali.

Your serious.

Yes, so she'll shut up, about it.

I don't think so Tali.

"Really a women wants to look at it, and your saying no Shepard." Commented Garrus.

"Its called loyalty Garrus." Said Shepard.

"No matter I'll find out eventually." Said Raan. "Now down to business, Tali says you wish to join the migrant fleet. If that request came from anyone else it would be to strange to except. It's still strange, but because of your passed deeds and your offer to explore the Normandy's systems we except. Welcome. Now before we proceed any further I have brought a team to search the Normandy for any Tracking devices that might be found onboard."

"I don't really think that will be necessary, but scan away." Said Shepard. "Now I do have some conditions of my own for."

I assumed you would, what are they.

I remain captain of this ship, and my crew stays with me. I also need a crew we don't have enough people to truly run the Normandy. The last thing is I tell ship where to go not the admiralty board.

All logical requests, just understand the crew is on lone to you if you go somewhere, you are to clear it with us. If we declare your mission as to dangerous then we will pull the crew until Normandy returns.

"Works for me." Raan motion to the pilot of her shuttle for the scanning team to disembark.

I want a full scan of this ship, every sector needs to be covered.

"Legion." whispered Tali to Shepard.

"What." Shepard whispered back.

We need to hide Legion.

Your right, bring Raan up to go see Urz, I think I know what to do with Legion.

Raan I want you to meet Urz, will you come up and see him.

"I don't see why not it will give us time to talk." Raan and Tali disappeared into the elevator going to Shepard's room.

I don't understand you Shepard you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. I would have just wiped it out and showed her who knows you might have got a threesum going on. Garrus smiled after saying this.

That's where you and I differ Garrus, the only women I care about is Tali. We need to discuss something else though. Said Shepard.

Alright I'm listening, what is it.

Raan's men are going to be running all over the ship, stay with them I've got to get Legion out of here before they reach the CIC.

"Dam, I completely forgot about Legion. hurry Shepard. If they try to go to the CIC I'll let you know now move." Shepard quickly moved to the elevator calling it back down. Everything always seemed to take longer when your in a hurry. Shepard watched as the Quarian team descended upon every corner of the shuttle bay, they worked fast. The elevator finally came to the shuttle bay and he quickly boarded.

"EDI where's Legion, is he in Liara's room." Asked Shepard

"No, his current location is the CIC with Jeff." The door opened to the CIC, Shepard quick moved to the front of the ship.

"Legion, I need you, now." Shepard spoke loudly, walking down the hall.

"Shepard commander, you request are presence." Said Legion turning around

Legion the Quarians are scanning for bugs. I need you to go out that door and hang out on the hull. Do you think you can do that.

That will not be sufficient to mask are signature. We will have to Proceed to the thrusters to mask are signature.

"Shepard the Quarians have split up into teams, they're coming." Said Garrus over the comm.

"Do what ever Legion, just go." Said Shepard pushing Legion into the airlock. Just then a Quarian team came up in the elevator.

"That was close, Are you sure this is worth the hassle commander." Said Joker spinning around in his chair.

"Yes it was, and I hope so." Said Shepard.

Well just think commander, what are you going to do with Legion when we get the crew.

Until we break the ice. I'm thinking I'm going to have to confine him to Liara's room .

That seem a Little harsh, good thing he's a robot I guess, at least he won't care.

Shepard noticed a Quarian walking into Mordins lab. "That won't be good."

"What'd you see commander." Joker tried readjusting to see what Shepard saw.

Shepard look over at Joker. "They just went into Mordins lab."

"Oh, that can't be good. He complains when your in there I can't imagine what he's going to be like after... them." Moments later Mordin was shoving the Quarian out yelling.

"out, out, out." yelled Mordin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Said the Quarian women while being shoved out.

"I better go find out what happened." Said Shepard.

"Yeah go towards the crazy that's smart." Shepard walked over to Mordin, the Quarian had returned to scanning other parts of the ship.

"What happened, I've never seen you yell like that." Asked Shepard

"Hours of work lost. Days of research gone to waste." Said Mordin. Mordin shook his head.

What happened Mordin.

Hhhh, the Quarian knocked over a vile of toxins. Contaminated whole room. Could have killed everyone onboard. Still can.

What's being done about it.

"EDI's decontamination protocols are being enacted. Lab will be uninhabitable for hours. Never thought a Quarian could be so clumsy." The Quarian women walked back up to Mordin.

"Doctor Solus, I'm very sorry about your lab. I didn't mean to. I didn't. It just that I just got back from pilgrimage this was my first actual assignment, and I'm nervous." Said the Quarian.

"Not your fault." Said Mordin. "Should have secured dangerous chemicals better. Should have locked the door aswell, could have avoided entire situation. So many experiments will be lost from decontamination beam."

I, I could retrieve your work for you doctor.

No, to dangerous. Chemical spill was mixture of neuro toxins. Potent mix kill in seconds.

"Uh Mordan, she's in a Bio suit." Said Shepard.

"Missing the point. Will not kill her. Could kill rest of the crew from close proximity to her after exposure. Chemicals absorbed into fabric of suit." Said Mordin.

If the decay rate of the neuro toxin is fast enough, wouldn't it be easier to wait it out then to decontaminate. Said The Quarian

"Interesting theory." Mordin started mumbling to himself. "Neuro toxin has extremely short life span. Yes that will work. You have saved my research. Not ignoring the fact that you endangered it in the first place, but you have saved it none the less. EDI deactivate the decontamination beam."

"That would violate several safety regulations I am to strictly uphold." Said EDI

"Do as he says EDI." Said Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Said EDI.

"Interesting that you thought of that. What are your qualifications." Asked Mordin.

"Qualifications." Said the Quarian questioningly.

Yes. Where do your expertise lie.

Oh, biology, biochemistry, molecular biology, and Bioengineering

"If your so smart with biology then why are you in a scanning crew searching for bugs." Asked Shepard.

"Its punishment for coming home empty handed from my pilgrimage. I couldn't find work on the Citadel, and a Csec officer ran me in for vagrancy, so I decided to come home." The Quarian looked down when saying this.

Did you happen to have trouble with a Volus, saying you stole his credit chit.

Yes how did you know that.

I was the one who found the credit chit.

"Wait that was you, of course it was you how could I be so stupid." The Quarian quickly hugged him. "Thank you so much for that day."

"Obviously it wasn't enough with that Csec officer running you in for vagrancy, even after I told him not to." Shepard looked over at Mordin. "Think you could use a assistant."

"No, do not need a assistant, too clumsy." Said Mordin.

"Come on Mordin Tali's can be clumsy with explosives sometimes, but I let her set the charge to blow up the super structure. Besides she'll keep you on your toes, just think she saved your research." Said Shepard.

"Also cause the problem..." Shepard stared at him. "hhhh fine an assistant would be welcomed, clumsiness tends to manifest in those who are intelligent as it is."

"Thank you." the Quarian hugged Mordin who had a smile growing across his face.

"I'll go talk to Raan about it, what's your name its been to long sense the Citadel incident." Said Shepard.

"Lia'Vael." said the Quarian. Shepard walked away to the elevator taking it up to his room. The elevator door opened and Shepard noticed Urz was not in the hallway between the room and elevator, Urz was going to be in the room.

"Tali you'll never believe who I just ran into." Said Shepard as he walked in the room.

"Who." Said Tali. Tali was sitting on the floor with Urz's head on her lap.

Remember that Quarian girl we helped on the Citadel, Lia'Vael.

"I remember her that damned Volus blamed her for stealing his credit chit, he left behind." Said Tali, with anger in her voice.

That girl. That girl is a mess, she can't do anything right. She came home from her pilgrimage with nothing. How do you come home with nothing. Said Raan.

"She had a ruff time." Said Shepard responding to Raan's comment. "You know that Csec officer still ran her off for vagrancy Tali."

"Your gonna have to talk to Bailey about that." Said Tali.

"I will Trust me, but that's not really why I brought her up." Shepard directed his next statement to Raan. "That girl says you assigned her to the scanning team as punishment, something about extra work detail for her." Said Shepard.

"She's clumsy as hell, these are the only kind of jobs she can handle she can't even make the most basic repairs. I'll straighten her out one way or another." Said Raan.

"Theirs nothing to straighten out, your just not letting her work in her expertise." Said Shepard. "According to her, her knowledge lies around Bio chemistry."

You want her around chemical she'll spill an acid that will eat threw half the ship, or release a plague across the Flotilla.

I bet she's no clumsier then Tali with explosives.

"Hey, I'm not clumsy." Said Tali.

"I'll tell you what let me take her off your hands Mordin's already agreed to let her be his assistant." Said Shepard.

"Fine, take her when we leave for the Tonbay she will remain here." Said Raan waving her hand through the air.

Thank you. So how do you like Urz.

Wonderful specimen he's the first varren that actually hasn't tried to bite me.

"He's been a big baby. Raan keeps telling me to dump you for him, she says he'd be much easier to take care of." Said Tali.

"I have done no such thing." Said Raan.

"I'm sure." Replied Shepard.

"Seriously she hasn't, I'm just pushing your buttons. Who else would cook me dinner, Urz would just bring me a pyjak." Said Tali

"Can he actually cook, or is he like your father. Throw some Turian hot sauce in the protein paste and call it a meal." Asked Raan.

"Oh, how I hated that, if it wasn't for you and mom I would have starved." Said Tali.

Your father was a hell of a man though... so can he cook.

yes he can cook, very well actually.

"At least I understand why your mother told you to find a man that could cook now. But if your ever missing his cooking Garrus keeps a bottle of Turian hot sauce in his room. Actually he does the exact same thing with it to." Shepard finally walked over to Tali and sat next to her on the floor. Raan had been sitting in the computer chair at Shepard's desk.

"I will have to come bye for dinner sometime, sample some of your cooking. I have a offer for you though Shepard. I see you like building these module ships, Rael had a thing for it aswell. He had a few ships of his own that he never completed, still in the box if you want them." Said Raan.

"When did father star doing this, I never saw him building them." said Tali.

"It was after you left for your pilgrimage Rael built them in his free time, to keep his mind busy. Despite what little time your father spent with you, he did truly care about you. I think he would have approved of Shepard aswell... So do you want them or not." Asked Raan.

"As long as Tali is okay with it, I don't want to seem like I'm grave robing." Said Shepard.

"It's fine... their just going to be waisted otherwise." A slight quiver could be herd in her voice.

"Tali." Said Shepard put his hands under Tali's hood cradling her face while turning it.

"What is wrong Tali." Asked Raan.

"Na-Nothing." Tali stuttered. "Just remembering father."

"You don't have to be strong here Tali just let it out." Shepard released Tali's face, and pulled her in close, her head layed against his chest. Tali was huffing and puffing loudly, she then proceeded to reach for her mask disconnecting it from her suit, placing it on the floor.

"Tali what are you doing, you are going to make yourself sick."

"Don't worry we keep the room pretty clean she'll be fine." Shepard looked down and half whispered to Tali. "You know she Right your probably baking in Urz right now, please put the mask back on."

"No I don't want to, I'm tired of being stuck behind that mask." Said Tali.

"Don't be stupid Tali put the mask back on before you kill yourself, and the child." Tali shoved her face into Shepard's chest leaving anti bacterial cream on his shirt.

"Come with me." Said Shepard standing up with Tali, grabbing the mask. "We'll be back in a minute." Said Shepard to Raan while walking Tali into the bathroom. They entered the bathroom, Shepard stood Tali in the center of the room, and leaned against the sink. 'So what are you upset about I can't get a read on you, is it your father, or the suit thing again." Tali didn't answer but instead continued to cry. "Tali I need your help here, do you just need to cry." Tali finally gave Shepard an answer by shaking her head yes. "Do you know one of the reasons why I love you is because you are so fragile and yet still so strong."

Tali sniffled. "I hope that's a compliment."

"See, there she is. You know you ruined my shirt."

"Its not Ruined just dirty now." Tali Sniffled again.

Let's get the rest of that cream off your face.

"Yes, let's, its so annoying, and itches." Tali walked over to the sink, and washed the cream off her face, putting her face in the water. As Tali pulled her face from the water Shepard gave her a kiss following her up. "Are you always so sweet." said Tali, pressing they're foreheads pressed together.

I try to be.

Good, because your pretty horrible at it sometimes.

Not this time I hope.

"No, not this time." Tali wiped some of the cream she left on Shepard's shirt onto his face. Thats for calling me clumsy, now come on Raan's waiting." Tali slipped on her mask, and started to walk out, then turned around. "Did you take care of Legion."

Yeah he's out on the thrusters.

"Hm, you said you had a plan, I just hope he doesn't melt. Alright come on now." Tali grabbed Shepard's hand and they walked out of the bathroom.

"So are you feeling better Tali." Asked Raan standing up from the computer chair.

"Sorry about that." said Tali.

It's fine Tali, I'm glad you are feeling better but are privacy is about to be interrupted. The scanning team is on their way up.

"So what are we going to do now." asked Shepard.

"Tali says you can cook, then let's see you cook." said Raan

"Damn, I keep walking into this. Tali out of the meals I've made, which one did you like best."

"Well the the pizza was definitely the best, but you say its no good once it gets cold. Raan won't be able to eat it until She gets back to the Tonbay. I can't imagine the meat loaf being much better, plus I bet Garrus will eat it all again. So I guess make the cutlets that you made last time." Said Tali.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard of any of these foods your talking about, what are they." Asked Raan.

"Their human dishes, better then anything you had on the flotilla." said Tali.

"Really then how do you eat them." Asked Raan.

"We have a way of turning levo food into dextro. Its in the experimental stage right now. Don't worry though I made Garrus try it before I would even let Tali have any" said Shepard.

"Good. I was actually hoping you could cook a Quarian dish, but lets see how you humans cook." Shepard, Tali, and Raan left for the elevator bring Urz along to avoid any danger to the Quarian scanning team. As they reached the elevator the scanning team from the CIC came up. "Lia'Vael when we return to the Tonbay you are to remain here. You are now Lia'Vael vas Normandy, maybe he can straighten you out."

Lia'Vael turned Shepard. "Thank you." Said Lia'Vael.

Shepard put his hands on her shoulders. "Theirs nothing that needs to be straightened out. Your part of my crew now, your fine jus how you are... just stay away from my ships please."

"Will do." Said Lia'Vael before rejoining her team.

"Why do you coddle her. All you are doing is encouraging her to be the same clumsy girl." said Raan.

"Raan you have your methods, I have mine. If she needs a kick in the ass I'll give her one." said Shepard

"Well I think its sweet of you for giving her a chance." Said Tali hugging Shepard from behind. Shepard, Tali, Raan, and Urz entered the elevator, going to the Crew deck.

"So do you want the ships or not." Shepard looked at Tali, who nodded.

"Okay I guess we'll take them. What about the one he already completed." asked Shepard.

"I'll keep those they make wonderful decorations for the room, that is if you don't mind Tali." said Raan.

"No I don't mind, just as long as you don't throw them away." Said Tali. The elevator door opened and they disembarked.

"I'll see that the others are brought aboard once we do a crew transfer. Do you have a clean room Shepard." said Raan as they walked into the kitchen.

"No but I already thought about turning the port side cargo bay into one." Said Shepard.

"Good, every once in a while we have to come out of are suits." said Raan. Tali and Raan sat down at the small table visible to the kitchen. Shepard was grabbing ingredients for the food.

"If its possible I would like Kal'Reegar to be one of the ones who come aboard, he seems pretty capable." Said Shepard.

"Reegar is very capable, and a friend, if it is possible, I would like that to." Said Tali.

"I can't promise you Reegar... that is for a permanent position, he's up for a captains position." Said Raan.

"Captain position, did someone die, or did you guys get a new ship." Asked Shepard.

No, I will show you in a few days after I speak to the rest of the admiralty board. Needless to say you will be very surprised.

"Admiral we finished the scan the ships clean, but the Tonbay pick up a class seven energy signature moving across the outside of the ship it disappeared over by the engines." Said a Quarian over the comm. Shepard looked over at Tali worried they had been found out.

"Its probably nothing." Said Raan over her comm. Tali got up from her seat and walked over to Shepard.

"I think we may be hurting are selves hiding Legion." Whispered Tali.

"You think so to huh." Shepard whispered back.

Yeah I do, I really think we should tell Raan, it will at least looking better if we come out with it on are own.

"What are you to whispering about over there." Asked Raan.

"Its up to you she's your aunt." Said Shepard.

"I'm going to Tell her." Tali slowly walked over to Raan figiting with her hands. "Aunt Raan what would you say if I told you that we have a very... decent understanding of the Geth."

"I would ask you to share it, every piece of information helps." said Raan.

"Oh, you just made this more difficult." You know that class seven energy signature.

The false Geth signature its probably a byproduct of the ship.

No its not. That signature is a Geth and he's with us.

"What the hell Tali," Raan hit the Table with her hand. "you where going to bring that thing into the flotilla."

"Raan." Said Tali, but Raan ignored her and continued on her rant.

Think of the damage it could have been done. Why would you even think to bring a Geth to the fleet. Did you learn nothing from the trial. I don't understand Tali, is he a pet like Urz. Tell me something child why would you even bring a-.

Tali tried again this time successfully interrupting Raan. "Raan, if you would just listen." Shouted Tali. Their was a momentary pause in the room. Shepard was still working with the food waiting to be Targeted.

Okay child, I'm listening explain yourself.

Legion. The Geth saved are lives back on the Reaper. He told us.

"You mean it." Interrupted Raan.

"What ever, it then." Said Tali in a annoyed voice. "It told us that the Geth are on the verge of a civil war."

"A civil war." Said Raan with disbelief. "Why would the Geth fight each other. It doesn't even make since."

According to Legion, its an error in their code that makes them see organics not as a enemy but a possible ally. They want us to join them against the others.

How do you know its not lying to you. We bring the fleet into battle with the belief that they are on are side, and then we get Massacre on the other side of the relay. I want to believe you Tali but can you prove to me that this Geth isn't lying.

Tali looked over at Shepard then looked back. "No I can't." Tali looked down disappointed.

"Exactly and for that reason now I can't even let you join the flotilla. I'm sorry Tali, Shepard as long as that Geth is aboard I cannot let you join. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." Raan stood up and walked towards the elevator. "You can keep Lia'Vael I'll the rest of the crew will not come until that Geth is gotten rid of."

"Damit." Said Tali falling into one of the chairs. Shepard stopped cutting the meat and started Washing his hands. Urz ran over to the sink hearing the water. "I just thought she would listen, she never trust me."

"It was a risk Tali, one we would have to take sooner or later." Said Shepard looking over his shoulder.

She's right you know, we don't know if he's lying. We've grown so accustom to him that we treat him like a person. We forget how easy he can lie.

"I haven't." Shepard shook his hands dry picked up Urz's bowl they left out for Urz yesterday, filling it at the sink.

"You say you haven't, but yet your willing to trust him." Questioned Tali.

"You have my memories now, you know why I trust him." Shepard set the bowl down for Urz

"No I don't. They may be their but I can't access them." Shepard sat down in the chair next to her and held her hands.

Try thinking about Legion, and a Geth dreadnought.

I don't know what a Geth dreadnought looks like.

"Think of a frigate but bigger." Tali closed her eyes, Shepard could see this threw the mask. They sat there for a moment. "Anything."

Nothing about Legion I'm sorry, but their was something about a omnitoo though. What makes you think I would get a omnitoo.

"Tali the Reaper made up a lot of thing, that wasn't my thought." said Shepard smiling.

Don't lie you know I'll eventually find out everything. You like defiling my body that's half the appeal.

You make it sound like I'm only in it for the sex.

You mean to tell me you where crying in the elevator because you were going to lose your sex partner. Wait, let me guess you where worried about Garrus.

"I was-." Tali cut him off

"I know the answer to that," Tali stood up and moved onto Shepard's lap. "and for the record I wouldn't mind getting a omnitoo."

What kind.

Jokers voice came over the comm and Shepard's head dropped. "ommander the scanning crew just left do you want me to call Legion back."Asked Joker.

"Yeah get him back." Replied Shepard.

"Don't let him ruin are moment." Tali ran her hand threw Shepard's hair.

Your the best you know that.

"Your gonna think I'm even better Tonight." Tali moved close to Shepard's ear. "I know your fantasies."

You do huh, then how about we go up their Right now and make it spontaneous like its suppose to be.

Not the particular one I was going for, but its probably the smarter choice.

Which one where you. Oh, that one is for when we kick everyone off the ship.

We had that yesterday.

Yeah, but we didn't know when they'd be back, and we still weren't completely alone.

Excuses, Excuses, but we can"t. Now are you going to finish cooking, because Raan is gone and you already have some of the chicken in the virus.

"Yeah I better finish." Shepard stood up with Tali, and carried Tali over to the counter.

"You know that's where it would be." Shepard set Tali on the counter.

Where what would be.

My omnitoo.

"Ah." Shepard started Preparing the food again.

There's the Vorcha again.

"Your lucky I just Touched the food." Garrus walked out around the corner from the elevator.

"You to seriously need to get a room." Said Garrus

"But We haven't done anything." Said Tali.

"I know, I just like picking on you two. So how did it go with Raan." Asked Garrus.

"I hope you like are one new Quarian crew member because that's all we're getting." Said Shepard.

"I met her, nice girl. I take it it didn't go so well." Said Garrus.

"You struck out didn't you." asked Tali.

"Yeah... she said something about Shepard going to take her in one of the shuttle. Something about You not doing it for him anymore." Garrus got a smirk on his face.

Tali looked at Shepard. New fantasy Garrus room when he's gone and we don't tell him afterwards.

You wouldn't, besides the room smells different after a decontamination sweep, so I would know.

That's why it's call a fantasy.

So why are we only getting one crew members and what's with dinner being so early.

"This was originally ment for Raan, but after finding out about Legion she left." Said Shepard

"How'd she find out about Legion, did you not hide him in time." Asked Garrus.

No I hid him in time, I shoved him out the airlock, but we took a shot with Raan. We told her about Legion, and it didn't work out.

"Damn, what are we going to do now." Asked Garrus. Shepard dropped the last piece of chicken into the virus.

"EDI I hope you've been keeping track." Shepard walked over to the sink again washing his hands.

"Always Shepard." Said EDI.

"Good to know." What about Xen she always wants to gut a Geth." Asked Shepard.

"What if she breaks him." Asked Garrus.

"Xen won't break him, at least I don't think she would. What are you suggesting though." Asked Tali

"I was thinking maybe Xen could prove that Legion isn't lying." Said Shepard.

"You mean like a lie detector for a Geth." Said Garrus.

"No, Xen won't have anything like that. We'd be better off extracting his memory core." Said Tali.

"Is their a way to do that without killing him." Asked Shepard.

"We could, but I don't think Legion will be happy about it. We'll have to hit him with a massive EMP and hope it doesn't Fry his systems." Said Tali. Shepard shook his hands dry again and wiped them in his shirt.

"Why can't we just pull his memory core." Asked Shepard.

Because if he is lying he'll delete the records that would implicate him.

Jokers voice once again came over the comm. "Commander I can't get a hold of Legion I think you may have to go get him."

"Alright where on are way. Tali do you think you can talk to Xen." Said Shepard.

"I'll send her a message. What exactly do you want me to say." Asked Tali.

Just tell her what we need, and why. I don't doubt Raan has already told her about Legion.

"Okay I'll send it to her now." Tali pulled up her omni tool and started Typing a message.

"Since when could you do that with a omni tool." Asked Garrus. Tali was sending a direct message to Xen's omni tool.

"It's new Shepard bought it for me. Xen's already got one of these" Said Tali referring to the omni tool.

Again with the last name Tali.

Its a habit, as soon as the baby is born I will stop, I promise.

You might want to or the baby won't know his name.

Haha yeah that would be weird.

"We'll all chat about this stuff later, Garrus come with me. Tali I want Xen here yesterday if possible." Shepard left Tali on the counter and walked away with Garrus.

"It would be a butterfly, just so you know." Said Tali, turning Shepard around making him smile.

"I'll meet you up their, I just need to grab my helmet." Said Garrus veering off to his room. Tali made a gesture of blowing a kiss at Shepard, it was still just as weird as last time. Shepard spun back around continuing to the elevator, he would need to get his suit from his room aswell. Shepard took the elevator to the room and put on his suit. Shepard looked at his model ship wall it was full, he was going to have to install another case on the other wall like in his vision. Shepard left the room activating the decontamination protocols maximum setting and a double sweep. When he reached the CIC Garrus had already beat him to the airlock.

"Your quick Vakarian." Said Shepard.

"Don't pull a Tali on me, its Garrus to you, and when your son is born it will be uncle Garrus to him." Said Garrus

Who says its going to be a boy.

No one, just a guess, I've got a bet going on with Joker.

"I'm telling you Garrus its gonna be a girl, EDI even thinks so." Said Joker looking back over his seat.

"Judging from both Tali's and Shepard's DNA profiles a successful pregnancy results in a seventy two percent chance that the child will be female." Said EDI.

"It will be a boy trust me." Said Garrus. Shepard sealed his helmet and Garrus followed suit.

"You ready for this." Asked Shepard.

"Are you kidding I live for this." Shepard and Garrus entered the airlock. "Mag boots on." EDI vented the air from the room and opened the door. Shepard and Garrus walked out of the room onto the hull.

"You know I would have figured you would hate this. Legion should be right over there." Said Shepard, pointing to the port thrusters, they started walking.

I love the weightless ness feeling and the unrestricted view. Aside from the helmet that is. So what was with the fantasy talk. Earlier.

Tali says she knows all my fantasy.

And yet she's still with you. She's a hell of a women Shepard.

Do you still want her.

No, she's all yours Shepard, after seeing you in the elevator I relinquish all ties, where only friends now. You where crying over Tali, right.

Their was a tear or two in it for you.  
I'm touch Shepard, but instead of tears I'd prefer a women.

I got you one, you just screwed up.

Come on Shepard, she was to young for me, we where never going to hook up.

At least you tried, maybe if we get this whole thing sorted out we'll get some real women aboard.

We better get this sorted out or where dead in the water with the Reapers. What is Legion doing.

"I don't know, that's weird." Legion was sitting on one of the thrusters head down. "Legion get up its time to go."

I don't think he herd you, engines must be playing hell with comms.

It can't be something with the comm I can here you fine.

You are patched into him right.

"Yeah. Legion its time to go." Shepard walked up to Legion nudging him.  
Legion stood up his eye was red. Shepard stumbled backwards, Garrus pulled his side arm pointing it at Legion.  
Legions eye turned back to its normal white blue and he spoke. "Shepard commander. Garrus lowered his weapon."

"What was with the red lights." Asked Shepard.

"Low power mode... we grew bored." Said Legion.

"bored I didn't think you could get board." Said Garrus

"Why did you ignore me on the comm." Asked Shepard.

"Low power mode disables communication." Responded Legion.

"Well let's go Legion." Shepard, Garrus, and Legion started walking back to the airlock.

"We assume that the visit of the creators went well." Said Legion.

No it didn't they found out about you.

Did we not hide are selves well enough.

You did, I told them about you.

Does Shepard commander have a contingency plan.

Yes, but don't worry were not handing you over.

This does not worry us, we would have transferred to a new platform.

Well I worry for you Legion, despite you being a synthetic you're still are a friend.

"So Shepard before we get inside what was the butterfly about." Asked Garrus.

"It's nothing Garrus." Said Shepard.

Hm, Okay fine, what do we tell are new crew member about Legion, she may freak out if seeing him.

"I'll let you tell her, maybe you'll get another shot with her." As they Reached the airlock EDI opened the door, and they stepped inside. The Door closed behind them, and EDI repressed the room filling it with breathable air.

"Shepard commander are we permitted to return to our prior engagement." Asked Legion.

"Go crazy." Said Shepard pulling his helmet off.

"That would not be prudent if we are to obtain are current goal." Said Legion before he walked over to Joker seat, standing there starring out the window.

That's your prior engagement, starring out the window why weren't you doing that out on the hull .

Perspective.

"He's been starring at stars for a while now commander. If he's been trying to determine are position, he's not doing a good job. My nave map has been up the whole time." Said Joker.

"Doctor Tsoni suggested that we examine the stars. She hopes that we might learn something." said Legion.

Have you learned anything. Asked Shepard.

"No." Said Legion.

Let me know if you learn anything.

It is unlikely, but if we do we will.

"So where did you get the pistol Garrus, you didn't have it earlier." Asked Shepard

Garrus pulled his helmet off before speaking. "Personal side arm. I keep it in the room in case I can't get to the armory, that's not a problem is it."

"No, Tali and I have are katanas in the room." Said Shepard.

"You have more then just your katanas up there. You've been keeping, your M-920 Cain in there to, I can't imagine why but you do." Said Garrus.

"So commander, I've been meaning to ask. I noticed that Tali isn't sick anymore, in fact she hasn't been sick sense the day you called the crew into the conference room. Is their a reason for that, maybe a performance issue." Said Joker.

I don't know why she isn't getting sick, and look who's talking your girlfriend is the computer, you don't get any action.

Hey, hey, hey, did you really have to go there. So why are we still sitting here, I thought when they where done we'd be joining the migrant fleet.

They found out about Legion, and aren't happy about it.

Damn, I thought out on the hull would be good enough. But hey were free to go now right.

Yes, but I've got a plan.

Plan... well make it quick because the Normandy doesn't like to sit around.

"Got it." Shepard put his had on Garrus's shoulder. "Garrus if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would go yell at Liara for yesterday, this day is just killing me."

"Not a problem, I'll be gentle with her." Said Garrus. Shepard walked down the hall of the CIC to the elevator. Shepard took the elevator to his room walking straight to the bed collapsing on it, face first.

"Rough day." Said Thane. Shepard turned his head to the right to look at him.

"When did you get here." Said Shepard, his speech was slightly distorted by the bed.

"I have been waiting for you." Thane was sitting on the couch in the corner.

That's a bit creepy.

Its not like that, I wanted to speak with you about taking Kolyat. When we fight the Geth, I do not want him armed.

Was never going to, with him being unarmed the Geth are less likely to shoot him. But just so I know, why.

"Similar reasons, but without a weapon he..." Thanes voice faded and everything went black.

The next thing Shepard knew he felt his boots coming off. "Come on you little bosh'tet get off of there." Said Tali. Shepard hadn't opened his eyes yet but could here Tali's voice. The boot finally slipped off, the other boot had already been removed. "Okay now to get your chest piece off." Tali rolled him over examining how to get the armor off of him. Tali leaned over him reaching for the release levers on the sides. She pulled the release levers and nothing happened.

"Their broken." said Shepard.

Tali threw her leg over Shepard sitting on him placing her hands on her thighs. "Okay how do I get it off then."

You don't I have to stand up to do it. How long was I out.

"A few hours. Shepard started to lean up but Tali pushed him back down. Don't worry me and Kelly took care of the food, its over there." Tali pointed over at the table the food was still hot and it looked edible. "EDI walked us through it."

You know Thane was in here earlier.

Yeah he said you fell asleep on him, but he managed to get you out of here long enough to decontaminate the room. Do you not remember.

No, last thing I remember was him talking about not letting Kolyat have a weapon when we take him on a mission.

Its been a long day hasn't it.

Yes it has.

"Well sit up, take that armor off, we'll eat and then I'll take care of you." Tali got off of Shepard, and he slipped the chest piece off over his head. Shepard took the rest of his armor off Tali started eating without him. Shepard looked at Tali. "What you did it to me the other day." Tali ended up finishing her food first and disappeared into the bathroom. When she finally came out she was wearing one of her old suits, the black and red one Shepard had bought her before defeating Saren. "It still fits."

I'm surprised you still have that. Is this for my fantasy, because your supposed to be in your other suit.

"Okay, we have to comprises here, were not going to ruin my good suit." Said Tali walking over to Shepard

I'm not complaining, this one is just as good, just one problem.

"What's that." Tali sat on Shepard's lap putting his legs between hers.

We both just ate.

"You know, I think we worry to much about that." Shepard pulled off the red visor for the suit and set it on the Table.

"You know I think I like this suit better. Just one more question why do you not get sick anymore."

That's the baby's doing, I was forced to adapt to you, I've got some of you inside me now.

"huh Joker had a different theory not that its true." Shepard stood up carrying Tali, he walked over to the bed and threw on it. Tali let out a squeak when hitting the bed. "Your about to make a lot more noise then that."

Writers notes: damn again theirs no stopping these two lol actually Theirs no stopping me as I'm the Writer and yes that fantasy comes from me if you were wondering. And for some of you more recent reviews leave your pm open so I can speak with you if you see errors tell me I will fix them how many of you read chapters 1-7 is beyond me because I reread them and about died so confusing. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I burned my face and hands during it so I treated my self on this chapter with the fantasy. So you all know I'm trying to get bioware to take the general concept as the next Shepard mass effect if you want this to happen yell at them to help me because truth be told this story could be rewritten to suit any romance and still be logical.


	14. Xen

"Tali. Tali, wake up." Said Shepard shaking her.

Tali opened her eyes, she was covered in sweat. She looked at Shepard. "I, I was having a dream." Said Tali looking scared.

"It's alright now, it's over. Shepard stroked the side of her face. Do you want to talk about it. What ever it was it had you going pretty good."

Tali sat up. "I was in a park, just wandering through it. The trees where burned and everything was a kind of gray. I saw a boy, he kept wanting me to follow him."

"Did you."

"No I just wanted to find my way out. I kept searching, but for some reason I kept running back onto the child. When I finally actually stopped, and spoke with the child. I asked him to show me a way out. He told me there was no way out, and then a red beam of light came down, It hit the child and he was gone. I was alone after that wondering around I even sat down and cried. That's when you woke me up."

"Tali I'm sorry I did this to you." Shepard tried to pulled her in, and hold her. Tali stopped him though before he could actually hug her though.

"What do you me, you did this to me."

"That was essentially my dream. While I never spoke with the child, and when the beam of light hit the child I always woke up that has been my dream. This is my fault Tali I've given you a very horrible thing, and now you may have to live with it." Shepard pulled her in now and helled her.

"We have to take the good with the bad here. Javik said I was indoctrinated, that's worse then having a bad dream. I'm not going to complain, because I still have you and that's what matters to me. Let's go back to sleep now, maybe Xen will be here when we wake up." Tali moved in, kissed Shepard on the lips, and then snuggled up to Shepard laying her head on his chest. "I love you." Said Tali softly before she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you to." Shepard kissed her on the head before falling back to sleep himself holding her.

They slept for several more hours, Tali had no incidents the rest of the night. Shepard woke up Tali was still sleeping on his chest, drooling on him. "Hey, wake up, your drooling on me." Said Shepard softly.

"I don't want to get up. I want to lay here, with you." Said Tali sounding sleepy still. Tali crawled up on Shepard laying completely over top of him smearing the drool. "Why can't life be like this all the time, no trouble, just laying in bed with a loved one arguing about getting up."

"Because if it was then you, and I would never have met, and I wouldn't let this play out any other way."

"Your sweet." Tali kissed Shepard and then noticed a wet spot on her upper stomach. "What is that." Tali lifted herself off of Shepard and saw a string of drool hanging between them.

"I told you, you drooled on me. "

"Sorry let me wipe that off of you."

"No, I don't think so." Shepard wrapped his arms around Tali and roles over on top of her. "You can't get out of bed now."  
Shepard and Tali started making out. "I want you so bad right now."

"You do. Good. Because me to." Shepard moved down to her neck when Joker came over the comm stopping him.

Commander admiral Raan is back with Xen their requesting to come aboard. "Said Joker."

Two days and now they come. Said Tali.

"How long do we have." Asked Shepard still on top of Tali.

"About twenty minutes give or take a few." Said Joker.

"It will have to do." Said Tali.

"Uh, I'm just gonna hang up now." Said Joker.

"You do that." Said Shepard before going back to Tali.

Shepard and Tali took the elevator down to the shuttle bay, Raan, and Xen where waiting for them. Tali was still trying to fix her suit as they had rushed down. "Well I'm glad you finally decided to join us, did you have fun up there." Asked Xen. Tali and Shepard looked at each other. "Your comm officer tried to contact you when we arrived. Instead he patched you through on the intercom. Tali face palmed her mask and dragged her hand down. "Relax Tali we where all young once, and with a man like that I'd have made us wait to. I just wish I could trying him out."

"Xen." Shouted Raan.

"Don't act like you don't want to do the same, we talked about it." Said Xen. Shepard smiled he couldn't hold it back. "See even he likes the idea."

"To bad he's mine. And you, stop smiling your only enticing them." Said Tali hitting Shepard in the gut.

"I'm sorry Tali, down to business." Said Raan.

"Did you bring the EMP gun." Asked Shepard.

"Gun, what gun." Replied Xen.

"Sorry, I didn't actually tell him yet." Said Tali looking at Xen before turning to Shepard. "We don't have a EMP gun where going to have to build one."

"How long is it going to Take." Asked Shepard.

"Maybe two hours, its not going to take that long." Said Tali.

"The sooner we get started the soon we will be done." Said Xen walking up to Shepard looking him over. Xen then noticed The spitfire on the armory table and walked over to it. "Where did you get one of these. Xen picked up the spitfire. I have been asking the soldiers to bring me one for month."

"It was Legions, I can't figure out how to recharge it." Said Tali.

"Don't both, the weapon itself is a piece of junk it can't shoot straight for five seconds. The only good thing about this weapon is it works extremely well on them. My last one blew up in my face when I tried to examine it, do you mind if I take this one." Said Shepard.

"Cerberus already has a working model I've used it, and your right it can't shoot straight." Said Shepard.

"I'm not surprised Cerberus figured it out, they have a greater number of resources then I. Now can I have the damn thing or not." Said Xen.

"We'll share it, I'll make sure it doesn't blow up in your face this time." Said Tali.

"Fine, now let's get to work I want to dissect that Geth of yours."

"Do you need me down here." Asked Shepard to Tali.

"No, trust me its going to get pretty boring down here." Said Tali.

"I guess I'll go hang with Garrus for a while then, I'll see you later." Shepard headed to the elevator Raan tagged along.

"Shepard I'm sorry for the comments Xen made she's not the most considerate when it comes to social matters." Said Raan.

"I figured as much. Did you just come to apologize or is their something else." Asked Shepard.

"Just apologize, but If you don't mind I would like to speak to your doctor, make sure she's properly taking care of Tali."

"Go right ahead I'm sure if were doing something wrong doctor Chakwas would like to know." The elevator doors opened Shepard and Raan disembarked. Shepard walked straight for the main battery while Raan went for the Med bay. Shepard reached the main battery Jacob, and Garrus were sitting across from each other with computers on their laps.

"Hey commander." Said Jacob looking up from his computer for a moment. "Damit Garrus you only got me because I looked away."

"And who's fault is that." Said Garrus, setting his computer off to the side. "So what's up Shepard."

"Just board, trying to find something to do." Said Shepard, leaning against the main consul.

"You mean you didn't have enough fun with Tali earlier." Said Garrus smiling.

"Joker needs his ass kicked for that." Said Shepard.

"It was an accident, I'm sure." Said Jacob.

"A disturbing one at that. Twenty seconds he left that on." Said Garrus.

"I think he was in shock, for doing it." Said Jacob.

"Can we stop talking about this, it's just a little to personal." Said Shepard.

"Yeah, personally I don't want to relive another, oh Shepard moment." Said Garrus. "It's funny even in bed she calls you Shepard. Where you just having sex or have you already resorted to playing some sort of game up there." Said Garrus.

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about it." Said Shepard.

"Your right sorry. So I here Xen is here." Said Garrus.

"That women is crazy, like mad scientists crazy." Said Jacob.

"True, but she's got one hell of a body." Said Garrus.

"Wait, Xen are you really that hard up."

"No, just saying what I would do with her. Raan's not bad either. Okay maybe I'm a little hard up."

"You just got a thing for Quarians don't you Garrus. Its the challenge of getting their suit off isn't it." Asked Shepard.

"Well if they look anything like Tali I'll undress everyone I can, in fact excuse me." Said Garrus. Garrus stood up and walked out the main battery.

"Raan's in the Med lab." Said Shepard loudly.

"Well I guess I'm done." Said Jacob. About to close down his computer.

"No, your not." Said Shepard. "let me show you how a real soldier plays." Shepard took Garrus computer and created his own profile.

"You really think you can take me commander, me, and Garrus have been playing for months now." Said Jacob

"I think I've got this." They started their game and Shepard acted as if he had no idea what he was doing. "So Jacob I noticed you don't spend much time in the armory anymore."

"Really your gonna talk to me while you get your ass kicked." Said Jacob blowing Shepard's head off again. They were playing a FPS game, and the truth was Shepard had been holding the top five hundred kill death ratio on the extranet under a assumed name.

"Sure why not I might aswell get something good out of this. So what's with the new armory do you not like it."

"Its a little to open for me, I personally liked the lower celling and smaller room. The new armory, it feels empty in their."

"You know I didn't mean to run you out of the old armory."

"I know commander. I might spend more time down their if I could get a look at that tank, but Javik keeps it locked up, like as if where gonna steal it."

"I'll talk to him about it, but even if I get him to open it up you won't be able to read any of the controls their all in Prothean." Shepard then got his head blown off again. "Actually I'm tired of getting my ass kicked how about we go talk to Javik now." Shepard, and Jacob set they're computers down on the floor, and walked out of the main battery heading for Javik. The door opened to port observation Javik was staring out into the stars.

"Commander." Said Javik without looking away.

"Not with Liara today." Said Shepard.

"The synthetic is in there, it is annoying." Said Javik.

"You don't like him either huh." Said Jacob.

Shepard looked over at Jacob. "I thought you two where getting along the other day." Said Shepard.

"Sorry commander he's still a Geth, and they've killed to many good people to be forgiven. No matter how friendly they are now, I just tolerate him for your sake." Said Jacob.

"Did you Two need something or are you just going to interrupt my silence." Said Javik.

"We came to ask you to unlock the tank. With you having it locked up no one can use it but you. What if something happened to you we'd be forced to leave it behind." Said Shepard.

"Point taken, but you will have to be trained to use it. It is not a easy vehicle to learn." Said Javik walking out of the room leading them to the elevator. They reached the shuttle bay where they saw Garrus hitting on Xen.

"I didn't think he'd really do it. It looks like he's actually getting somewhere." Said Jacob. Xen had appeared that she was interested in Garrus's proposal at first. A slap came hitting Garrus across the face then a punch to the gut. "Oh."

"Haha ha." Javik laughed. Tali had been too absorbed into her work to notice, and Shepard smiled. Xen then said something to before Garrus hobbled away towards Shepard, oddly enough it was the one time he wasn't wearing his armor.

Garrus put his hand on Shepard's shoulder. "I did it. I got a date. but I don't think I'm going on it." Said Garrus.

"Jacob said she was crazy." Replied Shepard.

"Yeah he did, now I'm going to go lay down she hits hard." Garrus hobbled over to the elevator going to his room. Javik, Jacob, and Shepard continued to the tank. Javik unlocked the hatch and claimed in first, Shepard and Jacob followed.

"Their is a simple virtual training program on this APC once we enter your genetic code you will have access to the controls." Javik began to speak in Prothean which only Shepard could understand. "Computer we are adding a new user to this unit security code gamma two seven one nine recon recon victor."

"Security code excepted." Add genetic sample to database. Said the VI in Prothean.

"What is he saying." Asked Jacob to Shepard in the meantime.

"He's just getting the computer ready to take a genetic sample." Said Shepard

"Oh. Wait a genetic sample." Said Jacob.

"It is required to operate the vehicle." Said Javik. Now place your hand on this panel. Javik pointed to a six by six inch square with a small spike sticking out a quarter inch by the drivers seat.

"What's with the spike." Asked Jacob.

"Haha, don't worry you won't have to use it."

Jacob placed his hand on the metal plate. "So I just put my hand on it like this."

"It should have recognize your DNA you must not be doing it right." Javik walked over to Jacob and grabbed his hand acting as if Jacob just need to turn his hand. Javik then slide his hand over and jammed it onto the spike.

Jacob yanked his hand away. "Son of a bitch, what the hell."

"Haha ha that never gets old." The spike retracted.

"Was that thing sterile."

"Very sterile, just be happy it this wasn't the five point needle system." Javik turned is hand over he had many marks from the needles.

"You didn't have to jam my finger on it."

"You where scared, I did you a favor."

"will I have to do this every time, or just this time."

"Next time just prick your finger it needs a large sample the first time."

"Genetics code excepted, Human, primary language English, welcome Jacob Taylor. Would you like to activate the training program." Said the VI in english.

"No were adding another new user." Replied Javik. "Your turn commander."

"Wait its Speaking english now."

"yes it is, it has learned your language."

"DNA spike ready. Said the VI."

"Don't do what you did to Jacob." Said Shepard.

"Wouldn't dream of it, its only fun to do it to the unsuspecting." Replied Javik. Shepard walked over to the spike, he hesitated at first then plunged it onto the spike. The spike retracted, Shepard pulled his hand off, and stuck his finger in his mouth. "Hurt commander."

"Genetic code excepted. Human. Primary language Prothean, ancient Prothean, English. Welcome commander Shepard. Would you like to start the training program." Said the VI.

"I don't need the program I can already tell you how to drive it. Said Shepard."

"Jacob does though. Computer start virtual driving program." Javik looked at Jacob. "Get in the seat it will teach you." Said Javik. Jacob took his seat and the program started.

"Good luck Jacob." Said Shepard.

Shepard and Javik left Jacob in the tank. "What are they building over there." Asked Javik

"An EMP gun to use on Legion, where gonna try to disabled him and pull his memory core without killing him."

"Perhaps I could help with that their are several EMP weapons in the APC."

"Really, you kept EMP weapons in the Tank but not normal ones."

"It is a APC not a tank, a tank is much bigger." Javik spoke commandingly getting the attention of Xen and Tali for a moment.

"Javik its a tank its bigger then a M-35 mako and that's a tank. So this is a tank."

Javik shook his head. "I'll be back." Javik disappeared into the tank for a moment before coming back out with what looked like a arc pistol.

"So why did you keep EMP weapons but not a normal weapon."

"You have Shot a synthetic before standard weapons don't cut it. This will kill them and you."

"Why did you ask for a pistol if you had these then."

"Limited power, when they run out they are to be discarded."

"I'm surprised you did have shock mods for regular weapons I can make pretty short work of a Geth with one of those."

"Shock mods where unreliable."

"I've never had a problem out of mine, I'll show you how to make one later. Let's go show them what we've got her, I think they'll appreciate this." Shepard held the gun in his hand examining it as they walked towards Tali and Xen trying to figure out how he could have know of something he'd never seen. Reaching Tali, and Xen, Shepard had finally come to the conclusion that he had never seen the weapon before his vision. That it was the Reapers who introduced him to the weapon. With minor mental translation from himself. Xen took notice of the weapon noticing its advance design, Tali soon followed.

"What do we have here." Asked Xen putting out her hand in request to look at it. "Its very sleek in design." Xen held the pistol looking down the sights, she slipped pulling the trigger. The shot hit a wall leaving a electrical discharge to happen on the wall. "Huh, This is why I am a scientists and not a soldier." Xen noticed the electrical discharge on the wall. Their was no scratch or burn from the weapon. "Your weapon is a inefficient model, I could make better."

"My people worked for many years to construct such a weapon. How could you improve upon it, when your building That." Said Javik, referencing the EMP gun that looked like a shop vacuum.

"We're working with limited resources." Said Tali.

"It's very simple. what is your name." Asked Xen.

"Javik." Replied Javik.

"Its very simple Javik, I'm obviously much smarter then your people." Said Xen.

"Smarter I doubt it."

"Your delivery system is all wrong." Shepard pulled Tali away from Xen and Javik's arguing.

"They're perfect for each other." Whispered Shepard.

"I know, they both think they're better then everyone. Did you catch Xen and Garrus earlier, he really thought he had a chance." Said Tali slightly giggling.

"According to Garrus he got the date, but after Xen hit him he changed his mind."

"When did she hit him, I missed that. It doesn't matter Xen is old I don't understand why he would want her."

"He thinks she's got a nice body. Shepard rolled his eyes. He was even talking about Raan."

Tali Jerked her head back Shocked. "He better not."

"I don't think he will, he said he was going to lay down, Xen hit him pretty hard." Shepard looked back over to see Javik walking off towards the Tank. "Maybe not so perfect." Shepard and Tali walked over to Xen.

"That man is so argumentative, if he wasn't full of ancient bacteria I would." Said Xen being cut off.

"I think we get the picture Xen. So will this work on Legion." Asked Shepard.

"I'll have to adjust the power output so we don't fry it, but it definitely better then starting from scratch. I think I could manufacture my modified design in about four months. These particular weapons are to wasteful, his people where wasteful that is why they lost the war with the Reapers."

"You don't know that."

"This weapon is evidence enough, but no matter. All I care about is getting our planet back and returning the Geth to their proper owner."

"So how long until we can get on with this."

"Just give me a few minutes to set the power."

"I'll get Legion down here. You'll have to make the shot count, he can't know what where doing."

"I'll take the shot. We don't need another accidental shot going off." Said Tali.

"Get it ready then, and hide that EMP generator." Said Shepard.

"I could use some help getting it in the shuttle." Shepard, and Tali walked over and lifted the generator walking it back to the shuttle. "So where is Xen going to dissect Legion we don't have the equipment here."

"Where going to have to bring it to Xen's lab."

"So a special trip to the migrant fleet then. Because I'm not letting Legions memory core out of our sight."

"I guess so." Shepard and Tali set the generator down. "Your not going to go rescue anymore Quarian girls over their right."

"No, I filled my quota already."

"What if I need rescuing."

"Well I guess I'll be leaving you behind then huh. Besides I've got another Quarian on the ship I think she could replace you." Tali hit Shepard in the chest, a sort of love tap.

"You leave me behind and I will haunt you."

"Good, I want you to haunt me, got to keep you around somehow." Shepard gave Tali a smack on her behind. Come on Xen's probably done. Shepard, and Tali walked out of Raan and Xen's shuttle walking back to Xen. "Is it ready."

"Ready as ever, let's hope this doesn't fry it." Said Xen handing the pistol to Tali.

"Where are you going to take the shot from." Asked Shepard to Tali.

"I'm not sure, I could take him at close rang when he gets off the elevator, but if he sees me its over." Said Tali

"Direct him to board the tank." Said Javik. "He will have his back to you. The moment he does shoot him. You can take your shot from behind the shuttle."

"That will work I guess, but how do we get him to board the tank." Asked Tali

Shepard crossed his arms thinking for a moment. "I'm at a loss here just about anything we do could tip him off."

"So where back to blasting him the moment he comes back through the elevator then." Said Tali.

"Why not just go up to Liara's room and blast him there." Said Jacob walking up to them.

"It couldn't be that easy." Said Tali.

"Why not. Go in there act like your there to speak to Liara. Legion will leave his back to you and you shoot him simple as that." Everyone gave Jacob a look like it wouldn't work. "Your all over complicating things, I'm telling you it will work." Said Jacob.

"I guess we might aswell try it." Said Shepard. I'm gonna need help dragging him down here though."

"We'll come with you, we'll have to disable him fast once you knock him out they don't stay down long." Said Tali. Shepard, Tali, Xen, and Javik started to walk away to the elevator.

"Hey Javik, that driving program is easy you got anything harder." Said Jacob

Javik turned around. "Haha ha I've got something for you." Javik walked back towards the tank.

Shepard, Tali, and Xen entered the CIC. "Tali is your comm on." Tali turned on her comm.

"It is now." Said Tali.

"Alright you know what to to do." Said Shepard. Shepard walked over to Liara's door taking a deep breath before entering. Shepard had hid the pistol in the back of his pants. The door opened to Liara's room and Shepard walked in, Legion looked over at Shepard. "Liara I need to talk to you." Shepard moved further in the room Legion looked back at his isolated computer.

"Shepard, you should really knock, what's this about." Said Liara walking up hastefully. Shepard quickly pulled the pistol swinging it in the direction of Legion. Liara threw up a barrier to protect her self closing her eyes. thinking she was the target. Legion turned to Liara, hearing the barrier come up leaving Legion completely unaware. Shepard pulled the trigger, and Legion dropped to the floor.

Shepard accessed his comm. "Alright he's down." Liara opened her eyes.

"What, what's going on. Why did you shoot Legion." Tali and Xen entered the room disabling Legion completely.

"We had to disable him so we could pull his memory core."

"Right, you had to disable him without him knowing, or he'd erase any incriminating evidence. But you scared the hell out of me, next time tell me before you do something like that."

"If its any conciliation you where perfect. Liara got a smile across her face.

"So what's going to happen to Legion now." Asked Shepard to Tali and Xen

"Provided we didn't just fry him, we'll take him back to the Moreh, scan its memory core then, put him back together. It'll be none the wiser. Commander Shepard, do you mind helping us." Said Xen. Shepard put the pistol back into the back of his pants and walked over to Legion, lifting his torso. Liara went back to her work. They walked out the door carrying Legion to the elevator.

"Commander what happened to Legion." Asked Kelly.

Shepard stopped to answer Kelly. "We had to disable him, were going to pull his memory core to see if he's telling the truth." Replied Shepard.

"Its a shame I thought you could trust Legion."

"He's a machine Kelly, he can lie without remorse."

"I guess you're right commander, I just hope you trust the rest of us."

"I do Kelly." Shepard continued into the elevator taking Legion to the shuttle. They placed Legion on the floor. So how long is this gonna take. Asked Shepard.

"Three or four days commander two if where lucky." Said Xen.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious the inscription on a Geth memory core can be heavy. Now truth is we could find are answers in the first couple minutes but the odds of that are very slim." Xen then accessed her comm calling Raan back to the shuttle.

"I don't know if I like leaving the Normandy that long three or four days." Said Shepard talking in a low tone to Tali.

"I don't either, but its this or we leave Legion alone with her." Said Tali.

"Your right, I better let Garrus know." Shepard activated his comm. "Garrus are you there... Garrus."

"He must be asleep."

"I know how to get him up. I've got to go get my suit anyway, here hold on to this." Shepard handed Tali the pistol." Shepard walked off the shuttle

"Tell Garrus I'm sorry about our dates." Yelled Xen to Shepard.

Shepard headed for the elevator taking up to his room. He entered the room putting on his suit, leaving his helmet off for now. Shepard also grabbing his weapons aswell, he was taking any chances after Tuchanka. Shepard walked out of his room and took a last look at it his room before locking the door, he was sure he was going to miss it. "Come on Urz." Shepard led Urz to the elevator going to the crew deck. Shepard and Urz walked over to Garrus's room opening the door, Garrus was asleep. "Go get him." Urz ran into Garrus room and jumped on his bed licking his face until Garrus finally got up.

Garrus pushed him away and sat up. "what do you need Shepard." Said Garrus.

"I need you to watch the ship while I'm gone." Said Shepard.  
"Sure no problem how long a couple hours." Urz ran back out to Shepard.

"Try days Garrus."

"Days. Where are you going."

"To Xen's lab ship we disabled Legion and were taking him to be examined."

"Right you said something about knocking out Legion the other day." Garrus rubbed his eyes. "You need me to watch Urz to."

"Yeah."

"Alright not a problem. Garrus stood up and walked out of the room."

"Keep him away from your boots or he'll chew them up. Oh and you give him four pyjaks a day or he gets cranky. Theirs a varren box somewhere on the deck, I thi-."

"I know Shepard, your acting like your not coming back. I can handle him, just go do your thing. The sooner you go, the sooner you get back."

Shepard kneeled down and started petting Urz. "You be a good boy now, and you better still like me when I get back." Shepard stood up. "Your sure you got this."

"Yes, just make sure you tell Joker before you go."

"Okay then see you in three, or four days, two if I'm lucky."

"Later Shepard." Shepard walked away towards the elevator.

"Don't break the ship while I'm gone." Hollered Shepard before boarding the elevator. Shepard then accessed his comm again this time linking to Joker. "Joker I'm leaving the ship for a few days Garrus is in charge."

"Oh that's just great, look I'm sorry about earlier it was a accident, and I froze, it won't happen again. Just please don't leave me with Garrus." Said Joker.

"Sorry Joker I have to. Think of this as punishment for earlier." Said Shepard.

"That's why I apologized. Just don't except the ship to be in one piece when you get back." Said Joker. The elevator door opened and Shepard stepped out into the shuttle bay.

"It better be, Shepard out." Shepard walked over to the Tankard looked in.

"Haha ha, your doing good, but your still far behind my score." Said Javik, Jacob was in some sort of combat simulation projected on the windshield.

"Hey you two be good, I've got to go take care of this thing with Legion. Garrus is in charge." Said Shepard.

"Understood commander." Said Jacob. Shepard pulled his head out of the tank and headed back for the shuttle. Raan was back in the shuttle with Xen and Tali.

"Are we ready." Asked Raan.

"One more thing. EDI keep the ship safe." Said Shepard.

"I will Shepard. Said EDI."

"Now I'm ready." Said Shepard putting on his helmet.

Writers notes: Did you notice Javik called the Tank a Tank.


	15. 7th day in hell

"Xen its been a week, you said Three or four days."

"And the more you pester me the longer it will take. Legions data core is twice as complex as any Geth I've ever seen. Go find something to do." Said Xen shoving Shepard out of the lab, and locked the door. Shepard walked over to the lab window and started watching from there. Xen looked at him shook her head and pressed a button that blackened out the windows. Shepard spun around leaning against the blackened out window sliding down to the floor. Their was nothing to do on the ship, he was almost always restricted to the suit where ever he went. Shepard had gained a new respect for Tali, how she managed was amazing.

"Captain Shepard are you okay." Said a Quarian.

"It's commander, and yes I'm fine." Said Shepard.

"My apologies commander, normally when someone is on the floor they are sick."

"Sorry to give you the false impression."

"Not a problem sorry to disturb you." The Quarian walked off.

Shepard got up, and left to go find Tali, back in the room they had been given lone. The room was incredibly tiny it had a set of bunk beds on each side of the room, and a computer between the beds at the end. Their was no bathroom, I'll spare you the details. Shepard entered the room finding Tali laying on the bed they had been sharing. "I'm so board can we please go to another ship." Said Tali.

"What's on another ship." Asked Shepard pulling off his helmet.

"I want to go dancing, theirs a club over on one of the live ships."

"Tali you know I can't dance."

"Your not that bad, you'll be fine."

"Tali."

"Come on. I'll tell you what I'll teach you."

"Teach me, can a women really teach a man how to dance."

"Of course, now the first thing you need to do is loosen up, your to rigged in your movement. Come on show me what you've got." Shepard started dancing but stopped embarrassed by his dancing. "Maybe I should have chose Garrus at least he knows how to dance, now come on." Tali spent hours trying to teach Shepard, their was some progress, but only enough for Shepard to no longer be embarrassing. "See I told you I could teach you now."

"I don't know Tali do you still want to go."

"You don't think I just spent hours teaching you so you could quit on me do you."

"I was hoping."

"Put that helmet back on." Shepard reluctantly put the helmet back on.

"Now let's go." Tali grabbed Shepard's hand, and dragged him out of the room heading for the nearest shuttle.

"What's the hurry Tali."

"This is the last shuttle that leaves the Moreh today."

"Maybe I should make sure you miss it then."

"Don't you dare." Tali yanked Shepard more forward as they ran. There's the shuttle." when they reached the shuttle a large number of Quarians where crowded into it.

"That's a lot of people Tali will we fit." Said Shepard looking for a excuse.

"Come on." Tali and Shepard squeezed into the shuttle. "You know this is your fault right." Tali and Shepard where pressed up against the window on the door.

"How is this my fault."

"I had to teach you how to dance."

"Your not mad at me for that are you."

"No, just saying we should have left earlier. Maybe they'll have something you can drink while were there. Get some calories in you." Shepard hadn't eaten since they had left he had neglected the Quarians don't tend to cater to levo's, and that he was going to need food. "You should have had Garrus bring you something."

"You know he doesn't like to fly shuttles."

"And I don't like you going without food."

"I'll be fine trust me." They rode the shuttle over to one of the live ship. The live ships where crowded compared to the lab ship which were pretty crowded as it was.

"Come on this way." Tali pulled Shepard again.

"So why do your people have clubs on your live ships. Wouldn't it have made more sense to use the space for people."

"The club was built after we fled, the ship didn't originally have the club. It was agreed that we needed to make the ships a little more friendly so we didn't kill each other." They eventually reached the club, after diving through the crowds of people. Their was a large dance floor larger then all of afterlife and purgatory combined. Tali led Shepard over to the bar. "Excuse me."

The Quarian bartender looked at her. "What do you need." Said the Quarian bartender.

"Do you have anything my human boyfriend can drink." Said Tali.

"No, of course not."

"Could you look."

"Fine." The Quarian bartender rummaged behind the counter. "Huh, what do you know here take it, its the only one I've got. Anything for you."

"No thanks, I'm pregnant."

"Did your last boyfriend run off on you."

"No he's right here."

"Really huh, since when could. You know what it doesn't matter I'm happy for you, if you change your mind the drinks are on me."

"They're all free."

"Shhhhh, don't tell my customers that. the bartender said loudly." Tali giggled. "Oh don't forget your straw." Tali took the straw.

"Emergency induction port." Said Tali waving the straw in Shepard's face.

"I can't believe you remember that." Said Shepard. Shepard took the straw from her.

"I can't believe we've only gotten drunk together in your mind." Shepard started drinking the alcohol threw the straw.

Shepard then coughed. "This stuff is horrible." Shepard coughed again.

"Drink it, you need the few calories in it."

"actully we never got drunk togeather its always been you or me." Shepard sucked the rest of the drink down and set it on the counter.

"Thanks." Said Shepard to the bartender.

"You done." Asked Tali.

"Yeah." Tali took Shepard's hand and led him out to the dance floor. Tali started dancing Shepard just stood there not wanting to. Tali noticed this and stopped.

"This is going to be no fun if you don't start dancing with me." Tali started dancing again Shepard followed suit this time. Tali was a excellent dancer and very sexual in her movements letting everyone know she was with Shepard. Shepard paled in comparison he looked awkward at first, eventually falling into a complementing style to Tali. "See look at you I told you I could teach you, and look your not the worst one here." Tali pointed to another Quarian that was amazingly worse then Shepard ever was. They continue to dancing until a large six foot six Quarian pushed Shepard out of the way.

"Move human." Said the large Quarian. Shepard fell to the ground the lack of food made him weak. Shepard started trying to stand back up Tali stopped dancing.

"What the hell are you doing." Yelled Tali at the large Quarian.

"Don't worry sweetheart, go back to dancing, that human won't both you anymore."

"That human is my boyfriend you bosh'tet." Said Tali Continuing to yell at the Quarian. Shepard finally stood up and deactivated his omni blade.

"Spend a few minutes with me, and you'll forget all about him." The large Quarian put a hand on Tali's arm

Shepard walked up to the Quarian pushing him on inside spinning him. "Keep your hands off her." Said Shepard.

"Or what you gonna do something about it." Said the Quarian Threatingly.

"Actually yes." Shepard made a fist and punched the large Quarian in his gut. The Quarian stumbled backwards for a moment before standing straight back up.

"Is that." Shepard truly was in no shape to fight this Quarian his size was already a obstacle, but Shepard's limited energy was another problem. It was also hard to breath in the helmet, Shepard pulled it off and threw it on the ground, allowing him to breath better. "Alright scar you asked for it."

"Bring it on." The Quarian lunged at him with a fast flying right hook. Shepard deflected it to his left returning the favor with a right punch to the stomach. The punch hardly fazed the Quarian as he quickly brought his right fist around and slammed it into Shepard's face. Shepard quickly backed off disoriented by the hit. He realized removing his helmet was a mistake, and that a front on fight was a even bigger mistake, in his current state.

"You don't have to do this." Yelled Tali. Shepard ignored her and let the Quarian come at him. Once again the Quarian used a right hook, but Shepard deflected left exposing the Quarians side to several good hits to the side. A crowed had formed around them several others were taking video with their omni tools. The Quarian backhanded Shepard, knocking him to the ground. The Quarian stood their for a moment taking deep breath after Shepard's hits. Shepard tried to get on his feet but the Quarian wouldn't give him a chance. The Quarian moved on top of him punching Shepard in the face. Tali ran up and tried to pull the Quarian off, but was shoved away, sending her to the floor. Shepard saw this, and it enraged him. The Quarian had braced him self with his left hand on Shepard's chest. Shepard grabbed hold of the arm left arm high right arm low to the hand. Shepard then positioned his right foot bracing it behind the Quarian leg using this to flip the Quarian. Shepard was between the Quarians legs a position not to favorable to be in. Shepard elected to slide out and move in on top of the Quarian. Shepard was tired of getting hit in the face while this Quarian hid behind his mask. Shepard tore the mask off, and started hitting him in the face as hard as he could several times before stopping. The Quarian was done Shepard had hit him so hard that the one time he missed he hit some of the framework where the mask had connected, and destroyed it. Shepard tried to stand up becoming dizzy and falling over. Tali ran to Shepard and he blacked out.

Shepard found himself in the park Kaidan was standing in front of him, about twenty feet, with his back turned. "Kaidan." Said Shepard. Kaidan turned around he looked like a husk it screamed at him and started running at him it. It was slow though Shepard's omni blade came out and he looked at it. The Kaidan husk drew closer, Shepard waited for it to just get into rang, and slice its head off with a sweep.

The Kaidan husk exploded into black ash, and he heard a voice. "Behind you." Shepard turned around, it was Miranda, she looked similar to the dead Cerberus soldier on Mars. She jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

"You killed me. I trusted you." Said Miranda in a hissing voice. Miranda lunged at him, but he held her back and stabbed her in the head. She blew up into a cloud of ash like Kaidan. The child had appeared, it offered its hand to Shepard. Shepard took it and stood up.

"Who are you." Asked Shepard.

"I am the reaper you boarded seventeen days ago." Said the child.

"Why are you here, what is it that your doing to me."

"I am doing nothing to you, I am just observing you, learning what makes you tick. You can stop us from invading, you know."

"How."

"By proving yourself better then for the need of ascension."

"How do I do that."

"By killing her." The child pointed at Tali. "Before you kill her, know that when you kill her you kill her in your world. She will not feel pain, she will just simply die. Do this and the Reaper invasion will be stopped. Now plunge your omni blade into her.

"How can I kill her if this is all in my mind."

"You are connected thanks to the Prothean."

"Then no."

"Why not, you can stop the invasion and save all life in the galaxy. She will die as will you if we invade."

"No I'll stop you before you ever get to her."

"Do it or I will destroy you."

"I said no." Yelled Shepard slicing his omni blade threw the child. The child exploded into a bright red light the color of the Reaper beam.

"Why did you have to be so stupid. Why. This is all my fault, I know, I'm sorry." Said Tali. Shepard open his eyes he was back on the Moreh in their room. Tali was laying on Shepard's chest he was completely out of his armor.

"Tali." Said Shepard.

"Oh keelah your awake." Tali moved up on Shepard putting her hands on his face feeling it. "How do you feel."

"My face is a bit sore, I should never have taken off that helmet."

"Why did you fight with him. You where in no shape to fight."

"Same reason you punch Liara in the face."

"Don't ever do that again."

"I won't, I promise, but hey looks like I rescued a Quarian girl after all."

"Yes you did, and I would kiss you if we where back on the Normandy."

The doors opened to they're room. "Special delivery." Said Garrus walking in the door. "How's he doing Tali." Garrus set down a container of food for Shepard and sat on the bed across the room.

"Good I think, he's awake." Replied Tali.

"I'm fine Garrus." Said Shepard.

"You are not fine. Look at this." Said Tali turning Shepard's face. The entire left side was bruised all to hell.

"Damn, Shepard you look like shit, but I guess that's what you get when go seven days without food, and you fight someone bigger then you... You should've called, no one should go that long without food. At least you won against that freak of nature, that's what matters I guess. You did nice work by the way, you put that freak of nature in the hospital."

"He's an idiot," Said Tali looking at Garrus. Tali then looked back at Shepard. "but your my idiot."

"Well I better get back to the Normandy, if you need anything remember I'm right next door." Garrus walked out of the room.

"Next door." Asked Shepard.

"I convinced Raan to let the Normandy come." Said Tali. "With Legion here already no one going to tell the Geth anything. You know she really does like you she made a special trip over just to check on you."

"I'm glad she likes me." Shepard sat up, feeling dizzy he grabbed the bed above.

"You okay."

"Just a little dizzy." Shepard hung on to the other bed until the dizziness wore off. He then reached for the food and opened the container. Shepard scooted back placing his back against the wall. Garrus had made him a large amount of hamburger and mashed potatoes. "He didn't by chance leave a fork did he."

"No, but here I'll be your fork." Tali stuck her fingers in the potatoes and wiped it on his nose.

"Your a bad fork." Shepard grabbed Tali's hand stopping her from drawing on his face.

"Your a bad boy friend." I wanted to draw, give you some war paint. Shepard let go of her hand.

"Fine, have your fun." Shepard started eating and Tali drew on his face.

"Okay I'm done." Tali looked for something reflective eventually pulling out Chatikka using the shiny side of the fold up case, Chatikka was in. Now you look like a real warrior. Shepard set the food down in the corner.

"That must make you my prize." Shepard pushed Tali down getting over her. He then pressed his face against her visor leaving a smear of potato. "I love you."

"I love you to. Even though you were stupid earlier." Tali wiped off the potato Shepard had left on her mask with her arm. Tali then rolled Shepard over, following him to the floor.

"Awhaha, what did you do that for."

"Tali sat up. So you can't stop me from doing this." Tali pulled her mask off and tossed it on the other bed.

"Tali the room isn't clean."

"I don't care, I have been locked behind this mask for a week." Tali started kissing Shepard in a act of lust.

"Tali. Your. Gonna. Make yourself. Sick."

Tali eventually stopped, and sat up. She reached for her mask and put it back on. "Their that should hold me over for a couple hours."

"Tali that was incredibly stupid. But I like it."

"I knew you would, but we better be out of here soon, or I'm going to be very stupid." Tali climbed off of him and put her hand out to help him up. Shepard took her hand and stood up, becoming dizzy upon standing. "You need to finish your food, I promise no more drawing." Shepard sat back down on the bed and started eating. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm just going to check in with Xen, see if she's done. Get that suit of yours back on, so I don't do anything stupid when I get back." Tali disappeared through the door and Shepard finished his food. Tali had placed his armor in the bed above where they slept.

"Damit Tali." Said Shepard to himself wiping the potato off his face. The chest armor was in pieces Tali had fixed the release levers on Shepard's armor. He had liked the chest armor as one piece it was now going to be harder to put on. Shepard put the back sections on and leaned against the door holding it on him. He then inserted the forward chest peace, locking it in. The door opened behind Shepard still leaning on it, and he fell to the floor.

"What are you doing." Asked Tali helping Shepard up.

"You fixed my armor."

"Do you not like it."

"Not particularly, its harder to put on now." Shepard went and grabbed his helmet off the bed.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize you liked the armor in one piece."

"That's alright I can just break it again." Shepard put his helmet back on.

"Xen has something in there finally." Tali threw her thumb in the direction of the door.

"Finally, maybe we can go home now." Shepard and Tali walked out of the room and into Xen's lab. "What have you learned Xen." Asked Shepard.

"It appears your Geth is telling the truth, that, or at least it thinks it is." Said Xen.

"Is that it, or is their more." Asked Shepard

"Theirs a remarkable amount of data on it, despite his short lived run time. This unit has only been active for a year, but it has fifty times the data the average Geth has. Their is a entire brake down of the Geth consensus here. We even have schematics of the entire Geth armada. I haven't had a chance to thoroughly examine it but the information is staggering."

"Is their any information why Legion wears that piece of my armor."

"Yes, what is with that, why have you never asked about it before." Said Tali. Tali stumbled catching herself on a near by wall.

"Tali are you not feeling well." Asked Xen.

"I'm fine just more memories." said Tali.

"Memories." Asked Xen curiously.

"Its a long story." Said Shepard.

"Fine don't tell me, and other then a convenient field repair their isn't any information on it that I can see. It was probably to make you more sympathetic to his build, make you think of him as more then a machine." Said Xen.

"So what about the information have you done anything with it, like make a copy."

"Yes, of course I have made a copy."

"So if we want we can reactivate him, get the information straight from him, instead of taking hours to sift through the data."

"I guess that will work, but I will still use the data I have recorded to confirm anything it says." Xen walked over to Legion placing the memory core back into Legion and reattached several wires. "Now be ready for anything I don't know how it's going to react since you shot him."

"Shouldn't you restrain him then." Said Shepard.

"Their are no restraints, I don't normally reactivate a Geth commander." Shepard felt around for a gun but he had forgot them in the room.

"I got it covered." Tali pulled the arc pistol Shepard had gave her, and pointed it at Legion. Shepard gave Xen a nod telling her to reactivate Legion. Xen plugged in Legions power supply and Legion came back on line. Legion lunged at Shepard pinning him against the wall he once again had his eyes red.

"Let him go Legion." Said Tali pointing the pistol right at Legions head. Legions eye turned back to normal and he released Shepard. Tali low

"Shepard commander we detect hardware damage to your platform aswell as a depleted amount of nutrients in your epidermis. Has Shepard commander been captured recently." Said Legion

"No I haven't." Said Shepard.

"Then why had Shepard commander attacked us on the Normandy."

"We needed to pull your memory core to see if you were telling the truth."

"We do not understand, does Shepard commander not trust us."

"I do now, but still not entirely."

"What has transpired to change your opinion of us."

"We looked at your memory core I now know you weren't lying, that everything you said is true."

"Why does Shepard commander have difficulty believing us."

"Because your a Geth, Legion."

"We do not understand, elaborate."

"Your machine Legion, your cold and you calculated. If you where told to kill a child you'd do it wouldn't you."

"That depends on circumstances."

"The point is Legion your people have wiped out most of the Quarian people they didn't differentiate. You may not been there but would you have been any different."

"No."

"That's my point Legion, not one of us other then you would kill a child. How far does it go, how could I know your weren't lying, if you could so easily answer my question with a no. Your a machine Legion the way you come to a conclusion, I'll never be able to except," Shepard placed his hand on Legions shoulder. "but that doesn't mean I can't be your friend."

"Does, Shepard commander still wishes to assist in making peace with creators."

"Yes Legion, I hope you have forgiven me."

"Their is nothing to forgive, you have explained your position logically, we except this."

"So no hard feelings then."

"No."

"Good now that, that's all over how about telling us a little more about the Geth. Keep in mind that if you lie I will know." Said Xen.

"Wouldn't it be more efficient to address all the admirals at once instead of repeating the process. Stated Legion.

"I guess, I would have more time to look over the data collected then."

"How about we wait then we'll come back tomorrow and figure everything out." Said Shepard.

"Alright but would you mind leaving that pistol behind." Tali handed Xen the pistol. Shepard, Tali, and Legion left the lab and headed into their room. Shepard grabbed his weapons off the top bed, across the room where they had been sleeping, putting them on, and grabbing the container.

You do have everything right. Asked Shepard.

"Yes." Said Tali.

"You gonna miss this place."

"Keelah, of course not. I've been wanting to get back to the Normandy for days."

"So you can jump me."

"Maybe."

"I can't wait." They walked out of the room and headed for a shuttle. When they finally reached the Normandy doctor Chakwas was waiting. In the shuttle bay with Garrus.

"Finally, both of you come with me." Said doctor Chakwas.

"What's the hurry doctor." Asked Garrus.

"Tali has missed her last appointment and this one is a moron, went seven days without eating. Now both of you come."

"Hold on one moment." Said Shepard. "Legion your free to roam the ship no more hunkering down in Liara's room. Just don't mess with anything without my consent, understood."

"Yes." Said Legion. Shepard Tali and Garrus started to follow doctor Chakwas. "Shepard commander permission to assist in calibrating Normandy's weapon systems."

Shepard turned around. "Garrus work with him you make the call on what he can do." Said Shepard.

"Right." Said Garrus. Everyone crowded into the elevator and they headed for the crew deck. Shepard pulled off his helmet.

"What the hell happened to you." Said doctor Chakwas. She grabbed Shepard's face giving him no time to speak and started turning it, looking at him. "You'll be lucky if you didn't break any of those implants. "Doctor Chakwas released his face. "Now what happens to you."

"Garrus didn't tell you. I got into a fight with a Quarian." Said Shepard.

"How could a Quarian do that much damage to you." Said Doctor Chakwas. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out continuing to the Med bay while Garrus and Legion went for the main battery, Garrus trying to slip away. "Why didn't you tell me Garrus." Garrus spun around.

"Must have slipped my mind." Said Garrus backing away.

"I'm sure it did." Replied Doctor Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas, Shepard and Tali entered the Med lab. "You sit over there Tali, and you come with me." Shepard followed Doctor Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas took her omni tool and scanned Shepard's face. "Their stubborn little bastards, somehow you didn't damage any of your implants. How big was this Quarian."

"About six foot six." Replied Shepard.

"Freak of nature, of course. Let me guess, he tried to bully you around, and you wouldn't stand for it. You did win I hope."

"Yeah, I won."

"He's an idiot, he collapsed after the fight. I barely got him back aboard the Moreh." Said Tali.

"I thought you where on the Moreh the whole time where did you go." Replied Doctor Chakwas.

"We went to a club on one of the live ships, I made him drink something there to get some calories in him."

"Ha ha. You brought Shepard to a club. He's the worst dancer I've ever seen."

"I taught him a few things."

"Is he any better."

"A little, he's not embarrassing to be around anymore."

"That's good. I didn't realize though that your people had room for clubs."

"It keeps the peace."

"Obviously not this time. I'm surprised theirs no vids." Doctor Chakwas grabbed a vile and inserted it into the injector gun, popping the needle and replacing it.

"I'm sure their are some, a lot of people had their omni tool out." Doctor Chakwas pulled down the neck of Shepard's suit injecting him.

"What was that." Asked Shepard.

"Something to stabilize your metabolism you shouldn't have anymore dizziness either. Now go wait over there you fool before I come up with another shot to give you and stick you with a needle again." Said Doctor Chakwas. Shepard walked over to Tali sitting on the bed with her.

"Did you not like my war paint." Asked Tali.

"I figured you'd want to have a clean pallet to work with tonight." Replied Shepard.

"You two must be dieing to get your hands on each other." Said Doctor Chakwas walking over to Tali and Shepard. Doctor Chakwas took a scan of Tali. "Or maybe you already have." Doctor Chakwas shook her head. "Alright which one of you did it, I know it happened, who took the mask off."

"I did, I couldn't help myself. But it was only the mask." said Tali.

"Shepard's heroic exploit no doubt. Tali you know better. Now you have a infection growing. Are you having any symptoms nausea, head aches, I haven't heard any coughing."

"No nothing." Said Tali. Doctor Chakwas walked over to her desk pulling to vials from her desk.

"Your immune system has slightly bolstered itself, but I want you to go up to your room and take this immuno booster and antibiotic. Until I learn more about what this infection is this is all I can do for you." Doctor Chakwas handed Tali the injector gun and the vials. "Now as for the baby let me take another scan. Doctor Chakwas scanned Tali again. It seems healthy not much more I can say for being Two weeks but its good to know its making it. That's it, I guess you two can go now."

"Thank you Doctor." Said Shepard standing up. Tali pulled Shepard out the door to the elevator.

"Have fun you two." Hollered doctor Chakwas smiling.

"What do you think shower." Said Shepard.

"Definitely." Said Shepard.

Writers notes: No I haven't forgotten about Urz hope you liked the chapter


	16. Reaper Virus

"Shepard I can understand blowing off steam after being locked up in that suit of yours, but all night, no that's not gonna happen." Said Garrus over the comm

"What your problem Garrus." Replied Shepard.

"Thank god your awake, I thought I was talking to myself for a moment. Listen I need you to come get your varren."

"He get your boots."

"No he's been howling up a storm in here since you left, I haven't had a good night sleep all week."

"Have you been feeding him."

"Yeah, I think he just misses you."

"Alright I'm on my way down." Shepard climbed out of bed. Shepard and Tali had been talking when Garrus called. "I'll be back in a minute, just going to grab Urz." Shepard slipped some pants on and walked out of the room. Shepard entered the crew deck and walked over to Garrus's room. Shepard could hear Urz through the door. The moment the door opened Urz shut up and ran at Shepard. Shepard kneeled to the floor hugging Urz as he ran into Shepard.

"Thank god. EDI close the door will you." Said Garrus. The door shut to Garrus's room. Shepard wrestled Urz to the ground, and rubbed his belly.

"Did you miss me boy... hey how about we go see Tali." Urz rolled over to his feet giving a snort. Shepard and Urz took the elevator back to the room. Shepard for once let Urz in the room without hassle. Urz ran into the room exploring everything searching for Tali. When finding Tali on the bed he ran, and jumped on the bed.

"Hey you, did you miss me." Said Tali. Urz had layed down next to Tali, enjoying Tali petting him.

Shepard walked up to the bed. "Okay that's enough Urz now out you go." Said Shepard. Urz didn't get up instead he just layed ignoring Shepard. Shepard tried to pull Urz off the bed but he was still to weak.

"Hehe, you can't even pull him off right now." Tali pushed Urz to the foot of the bed, Urz gave a grown. "He can sleep there tonight."

"He's lucky I can't pull him. EDI do you think you can run a decontamination beam periodically, throughout the night without killing us."

"Yes, I can run a low yield beam on a hourly bases, this will minimize the risk of Tali being infected by anything Urz might have." Said EDI.

"Thanks EDI. Your lucky Urz." Shepard climbed back into bed held onto Tali and fell asleep.

Shepard found himself in the park again, no one was around except the Reaper boy at a distance. The boy waved at Shepard to come over. Shepard walked forward meeting the boy. "Hello again." Said the Reaper

"Why do you do this." Ask Shepard crossing his arms.

"Like I said before, I'm studying you."

"Why study me, why not study someone else."

"Because they require ascension."

"What makes me different."

"You, you are grounded to your belief and have been unchanging your entire life."

"That's not true, I was very anti alien before I died on the SR1."

"No you where not. Look at who you surrounded yourself with Tali, Garrus, Wrex, Liara. The rest of the crew where human but they where given to you, you found the others. You believe in right and wrong, but know when to place it to the side for the greater good. This is why I wish to save you."

"You where the catalyst weren't you."

"Yes, and your choice was your defining moment, wiping out all synthetics, sacrificing yourself, to save trillions."

"Then why are you still in my head."

"Like I said, I'm studying you. Now prove your self better then ascension, kill her."

"A predator pistol appeared in Shepard's hand. The Reaper child pointed at Ashley standing with her back turned to them."

"Do the same rules apply as before."

"Yes, now kill her." Shepard raised the Gun and pulled the trigger. Ashley fell to the ground.

"I don't understand, what makes that female any different then your current female. This one had better chances of survival but instead you chose the infected one."

The same rules obviously didn't apply here, Javik never linked are minds together you couldn't have killed her. And what did you mean by infected one."

"Hm, this is a level of thinking I assumed you would ignore. Your current female is infected with a virus that I planted, it allows me to control whether or not she dies. I told you she would die during the Reaper invasion, I never said how."

"Shepard pointed the pistol at the Reaper child. Tell me one reason I should listen to you."

"Because I can kill you." The Reaper child waved its hand, Shepard fell to his knees. The Reaper grew loud. "You think I can't control you. That your the one in power. When I say do something, you do it. Now kill her." Tali appeared to Shepard's right. The Reaper child forced Shepard to stand up and walk over to Tali placing the gun to her visor. "Now shoot her."

"John, John please don't." Said Tali.

"Do it. Prove your self better then the need for ascension." Shouted The Reaper child.

"No." Said Shepard.

"I control you if you don't, I will."

"You made one mistake. You gave me a gun." Said Shepard. Shepard, broke the control of the Reaper child spun around firing the predator past the thermal clip limit into the Reaper child. The Reaper child exploded into the bright light again. Shepard and Tali both woke up and looked at each other. "Where you just."

"Dreaming, yes. You shot the child and it exploded." Said Tali.

"Its not a child, its a Reaper. EDI connect me with doctor Chakwas." Said Shepard.

"It is done." Said EDI.

"Doctor Chakwas, are you up."

Doctor Chakwas made a moaning sound. "What do you want Shepard, I'm sleeping." Said doctor Chakwas.

"Did you learn anything about the infection."

"No, I'm still working on it I sent it to Mordin maybe he knows something."

"Meet me in Mordin's lab then, I know what it is. Come on Tali." Shepard and Tali got out of bed and got dressed Urz still slept on the foot of the bed. "Hell of a watch dog huh Tali." Shepard pushed Urz and he rolled off the bed. He hit the floor and snapped awake looking around do see what happened. Tali had finally gotten her suit on and they left the room, Urz followed them out the door and into the elevator. Shepard intention was just to get him out of the room, but he didn't mind Urz following he hadn't seen them in seven days. They rode the elevator down to the CIC where they got off and entered Mordins lab.

"Shepard you are up late. Or early, doesn't matter. Your here about the infection yes." Said Mordin.

"That's correct Mordin, have you learned anything." Said Shepard.

"Not much unfortunately. Infection tends to move incredibly slow. So slow that." Doctor Chakwas entered the room. "Ah doctor glade you are here. Was just explaining the infection. Basically, infection moves at a incredibly slow rate. Moves so slow in fact that miss Zorah's immune system ignores it. Don't particularly understand infection though, acts like bacteria but its actually a virus. Doctor Chakwas you said this virus wasn't present until after miss Zorah's return." Asked Mordin Questioningly.

"That's correct." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Hm seems to large to be a recent infection. Perhaps older. Rate of infection too slow for anything less then two weeks. Spreads throughout the body until population displace stealth ability. Coalesces into large masses for protection. Expansion slows to levels immune system ignores. Virus goes unchecked." Said Mordin getting louder. "Intelligent. Thinking Collectors. No, No, No, too slow for collectors, plus Collectors work for Reapers. Ah yes this is a Reaper virus the intelligence of the virus suggest it. Now only question is how did infection start."

"I think I know how it started, and if you would have waited a moment I would have told you it was a Reaper virus. Tali the day that husk jumped on you, you cut yourself trying to pry the suit off your arm." Said Shepard.

But I scanned here arm their was nothing there. And I beg your pardon commander, but how do you know the virus is Reaper. Asked Doctor Chakwas.

"I uh, have a Reaper in side my head. Actually it's in both are heads." Said Shepard.

"It's just one problem after another with you two, isn't it. Is it able to control you."

"No, I don't think so, so far only when where asleep, and it only started up after the hole indoctrination thing with Tali. According to the Reaper were somehow linked, she appeared in my dreams."

"The Reaper made him hold a gun to my face, but instead of shooting me Shepard shot the Reaper." Said Tali.

"It's gone then right." Asked doctor Chakwas.

"No he'll be back, this wasn't the first time I destroyed it." Said Shepard.

"Damn. My first impulse is to tell you not to sleep at all. Since that's not possible though, I'd suggest sleeping in turns this way you can't be caught in that same situation again."

"No have better idea. Ware these and sleep together. For next time your minds are melded in dream." Said Mordin, handing Shepard four circular neuro transmitters. "Still don't understand how that's possible extensive amount of sensory data to transfer. Possibly understand and block from ever happening again though."

"What about the virus Mordin, we've kinda got of subject here." Said Shepard.

"Working on a cure need a sample of your blood miss Zorah. You aswell Shepard sexual contact may have exposed you to the virus." Mordin grabbed two syringes, requiring Tali to expose her skin, extracting Tali's blood. Eventually Mordin got to Shepard, who wasn't to happy about the Needle. The little needle in the injector gun was bad enough, but a bigger needle was just like a insult to his hatred for them. Mordin brought the syringes to the Microscope and squirted a sample of both Tali's and Shepard's blood onto a slide. Mordin looked in the micro scope. "Doctor Chakwas, did you prescribe a immuno booster to miss Zorah."

"Yes, I figured it would give her a fighting chance."

"Standard Immuno booster and antibiotics will be unless. Suggest discontinuing use. Virus is completely ignored, take a look." Doctor Chakwas looked in the micro scope.

"I see what your saying, Mordin. Wait some of Tali's antibodies just attacked the infection."

"Doctor Chakwas moved to let Mordin see. Hm virus relatively week. Antibodies just need to become hyper sensitive to virus. Need to work. Everyone out." Everyone started to leave. "Shepard almost forgot, blood sample is clean." Shepard, Tali, Doctor Chakwas, and Urz all left.

"Well I'm going back to bed hopefully Mordin will have something in the morning. Sorry we can't do anything for you Tali." Said Doctor Chakwas, before she disappeared into the elevator. Shepard and Tali sat on the steps to the galaxy map, Urz put his head in Tali's lap.

"Hhhhh." Shepard sighed.

"What's the matter." Asked Tali.

"I just can't believe it. We can't have anything go right for us. I just want a normal life for us, are we just not supposed to have that. Shepard turned himself perpendicular to the stairs one leg high on the Stairs, and the other low. Tali scooted in between Shepard's legs resting her head on his chest. Shepard wrapped his left arm around Tali, while resting his other hand on Urz's head.

"What's normal about us. We fight Reapers and Geth and blow up space stations. Actually the last one isn't true. I want a normal life to, but this journey, this adventure is what brought us together. If we have to walk this path to stay together, I'll be right by your side the entire way." Shepard and Tali stared into each others eyes. Shepard loved her so much, even in the face of danger she was tough. She was definitely his perfect match, and nothing was going to taker her away from him. Not if he could help it.

"Hey commander since your still down here I've got something to show you." Said Joker, over the intercom.

"In a minute Joker." Said Shepard. "You know I'd never trade you for anything."

"Yes, and I'd never trade you. Now I want to do something stupid again, please don't argue." Said Tali. Tali reached for her mask and popped the seal removing her it. Shepard moved in kissing her. a decontamination beam ran directly over Shepard and Tali. Shepard and Tali pulled away.

"Just trying to help." Said EDI.

"Thanks EDI." Said Tali. Tali slipped back on her mask. "Let's go see what Joker wants now."

"Shepard and Tali stood up, and walked down the hall to Joker. "You know you to make an amazing couple, no matter what the universe throws at you, you to manage to stay together. I hope I find something like that one day, minus all the trouble you've been having though." Said Joker.

"How do you already know Joker." Asked Shepard.

"Alright I'm gonna level with you commander. You see all this, this for the most part is all I know. People hardly visit up here, especially sense we lost the crew. So I get board, and I spy on people. Its all I've got commander, I hope your not mad. I don't share any of it with the others except for EDI, but she hears everything anyway.

Shepard led Tali to the copilots seat, and they sat down. "I'm not mad Joker, I can't stop you, and I don't blame you. I think you already found it though."

"Found what commander... Oh that. Remind me, how did I find that again."

"It's EDI."

"How do you figure that command, we can't exactly make babies."

"Does that really matter, Joker."

"No, I guess not. But seriously EDI."

"Yeah. I see you picked a new avatar for her."

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to show you. I found this in some of the more encrypted files."

"An avatar." EDI's new avatar once again looked strangely similar to the body EDI had in Shepard's vision how much did the Reaper actually know did it hack EDI's systems or just learn it from the Cerberus team.

"No, not the avatar, Cerberus is building this. some kind of infiltration MEC. Could you imagine if EDI had one of these."

"Imagine, I've seen it. In my vision that is. EDI what do you have on this, do you know where there building it."

"Yes." Said EDI.

"Where then." Asked Shepard.

"The same facility that the Geth shelled Mecs came from, during your fight on Tuchanka. The hour glass nebula."

"Commander are you thinking of getting EDI a new body. Because that would be sweet maybe then I could... could get over the fact that's she's an AI, and have a copilot." Asked Joker.

"You do like EDI."

"No... A little okay, their I said it."

"I'm flattered Jeff." Said EDI

"I'm actually thinking about shutting that place down, but if EDI gets a body out of it, what am I to say."

"Good, we'll take those Cerberus bosh'tet down a notch and EDI gets a new shiny body. But first we talk to the admirals about Legion's information, and I don't know about you, but I'm tired, and I'm going back to bed. Are you coming." Said Tali looking at Shepard.

"Sorry Joker duty calls." Shepard and Tali started

"Yeah, rub it in. Wait until EDI gets her new body then I'll be the one rubbing it in." Hollered Joker.

"We are just going to bed right." Asked Shepard.

"Yeah, I'm to tired right now." Said Tali. "Shepard and Tali returned to their bedroom, and slept through the night. Urz slept on the foot of the bed again, as he had discovered that his howling could get him in the room anytime he wanted.

Shepard woke up, still cuddling with Tali. "Hey you still alive over there."

Tali gave a groan. "Yes I'm alive and its early."

"No its not, we where supposed to meet the admirals hours ago. Shepard leaned over and kissed Tali on the cheek. Come on. Up or Urz will lick your face." Tali sat up.

"You feeling any better." Tali got up and reached into Shepard's stash tossing him a chocolate cake.

"Yeah, face still hurts but I think in a rematch I could definitely win." Shepard walked over to Tali and gave her a kiss before he opened the cake package. "So you won't be stupid today." Shepard then ate his cake. Shepard and Tali got dressed and left their room. Urz tried to howl his way out of the hall between the room and the elevator, but it wasn't going to work this time. Garrus met them in the shuttle bay who was nursing a wound on his finger. "You alright Garrus."

"Yeah just used the DNA spike for the tank." Said Garrus.

"Did Javik smash your thumb on it." Said Shepard.

"Haha, he tried, but I got him instead."

"I bet that pissed him off."

"No ones faster then me, not even you Shepard. "

"Fast isn't always best Garrus." Shepard looked at Tali saying this referencing something else. "We'll have to spar sometime. I promise I won't break your face."

"I wouldn't make such promises if I where you. Come on, Legions already in the shuttle waiting." Shepard, Garrus, and Tali boarded the shuttle, this time heading to the Neema.

As they disembarked Raan was waiting for them. "Finally. Tali if you want the other admirals to take you seriously you are going to have to start being more punctual." Said Raan.

"Sorry their was a personal mater we had to deal with last night. We overslept because of it." Said Shepard.

"Anything I should know." Asked Raan.

"No, not right now, I'll tell you if it gets any worse." Said Tali.

"It won't get worse, I promise Tali. Mordin will figure this out." Said Shepard.

"Tali if their is anything you need to tell me, please tell me." Said Raan sounding concerned.

"Tali you may just want to tell her." Said Shepard.

"No give it one more day. Said Tali."

Shepard, and the Team, plus Raan started walking to admiral Gerrel's war room where they would have the meeting. "Shepard what's wrong with Tali." Asked Garrus, over the comm in a extremely low voice.

"If we get a minute away from Tali, I'll tell you." Replied Shepard quietly. Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Legion, and Raan entered the war room.

"It's about time you got here, do you enjoy making us wait." Said Admiral Koris.

"Sorry we over slept. So can we get on with this." Said Shepard.

"Yes, no need to delay this any further, let's start with the basics. Obviously we hold a grudge with the Geth, theirs no denying that, but your timing couldn't seem more odd." Said admiral Gerrel.

"More odd. What do you mean." Asked Shepard.

"The Geth seem to be moving again, their patrols have expanded out word at an alarming rate. The Geth attack on Tuchanka is a great example of this, their getting bolder commander."

"Tali said you where on a heighten alert, is this the reason why."

"No commander. The reason we are on alert is a Geth patrols came near are." Said Raan being interrupted by Gerrel.

"Raan that information is privileged." Said Gerrel.

"What does it matter if commander Shepard knows."

"You know exactly why Raan, and while I respect Rael and his daughter for everything they've done for the fleet that doesn't excuse commander Shepard's of his previous allegiance." Said admiral Gerrel.

"Admirals let me assure you, my cooperation with Cerberus was only to stop the collectors. I absolutely despise Cerberus and refuse to ever work with them again. I also want to alleviate another concern about the Geth. Back on Tuchanka, the Geth attack, wasn't Geth. The attack was sanctioned by Cerberus and they where only Geth shelled MECs. And look I understand that you don't trust me, but I'm here to help, where going to have to trust each other. Now let's get back on topic." Said Shepard. "You say the Geth are expanding their patrol. You had to know this was going to happen."

"The oddity is not that their patrol are expanding, its the news you have brought. If the Geth are on the verge of a civil war it would be a perfect time to strike and wipe out all of them once and for all." Said admiral Gerrel

"Wipe them out. They're offering assistance to join us in retaking the homeworld. We have no right to commit genocide." Stated admiral Koris.

"Its not Genocide, they're only machines, machines that can be rebuilt." Said Xen.

"Xen, while I agree with you theirs no need to wipe them out. They're offering to help in return to save themselves, and I thought you wanted to subjugate the Geth." Said Shepard.

"Not possible anymore the Geth have advanced into total AI's. Subjugation is almost impossible at this point."

"Either way, wiping out the Geth isn't the answer, but if you do that will be on your heads. We first need to come up with a overall battle plan. Do we even have the combined forces to take on the rest of the Geth on." Said Shepard.

"Xen pull up the Geth fleet data. Said Gerrel." Xen brought up a large display of Geth ships and all their locations, at a Large Square display table.

"Legion how dated is this information." Asked Shepard.

"Approximately twenty one days. We can extrapolate current Geth numbers and location, aswell as mark ally ships." Stated Legion.

"With your permission admiral." Gerrel nodded his head. "Do it Legion." Legion walked over to the consul where Xen was, and started imputing the extrapolated data. "So admiral Gerrel exactly what is the reason for heightened alert, your no where near Geth space."

"I'm still deciding on whether or not tell you. Forgive me but its not your Cerberus ties that concern me, its your Alliance one's." Said admiral Gerrel.

What's so bad about the Alliance.

"Two weeks ago we intercepted a Geth task force, in defence of the rest of the fleet. The Alliance had their own patrol in the area, and their fleet was plenty in rang to assist, but when we requested their assistance they ignored us. While we didn't lose any ships we lost a hundred soldiers across five frigates. Meanwhile the Geth retreated and the Alliance just let them escape."

"That doesn't sound very Alliance like. Maybe they where on a important mission, two weeks ago we where dealing with Collectors."

"They didn't have anywhere to be, they soon parked themselves in the system sitting their hours."

"Admiral Gerrel I renounced my Alliance loyalty awhile ago. Unless you have plans to attack humanity, I'm not going to tell the Alliance anything. I can promise you I won't betray the Quarian people. Tali love here people, and I love her. Shepard held Tali from behind. Plus she's carrying my child, who will be half Quarian. My child deserve to know here People, and see the homeworld, without having to walk around in a suit.

I, I didn't realize that was even possible. Forgive my mistrust in you, how could anyone betray their own child. Their was sincerity in admiral Gerrel's voice.

"You sounded just like her father there, theirs no doubt now. Gerrel its your decision, but if it were up to me I would tell them." Said Admiral Koris.

"I was getting to that." Said admiral Gerrel.

"Shepard commander we have finished imputing the extrapolated Data. stated Legion. Legion had expand the number of ship on the war room map."

"Where the hell did all those ships come from. The Geth couldn't produce that many ships in three weeks." Said admiral Gerrel.

"Admiral Xen had missed large numbers of ship data from are memory core. Locating some of these ships would have been extremely tedious, for those unfamiliar with the way this platform stores Data." Stated Legion.

"So Legion what's with all the pretty colors. I assume green is ally while red is enemy, but what about the blue and orange ones." Asked Shepard.

"You are correct Shepard commander. The blue ships are allied AI controlled ships, that will assist us in battle. These ships need to be protected at all cost. The orange ships represent hostile Geth AI ships that need to be destroyed." Said Legion.

"What's so important about these AI ships." Asked admiral Gerrel.

Legion started imputing Data into the consul again, while speaking. "The AI ships control all ships highlighted red ships." Legion drew lines connecting each ship to is home AI ship. "With these ships destroyed we can hack and disabled large number of Geth ships without destroying them essentially removing fire power from the battle space."

"Won't that put your ships in danger to, you told me that that you build Geth VI platforms until you max out processing power, then you build a new one" Said Shepard.

"No. hostile AI's will be overwhelmed attempting to operate so many Geth platforms."

"But, won't your people have the same problem then."

"No, we will order the VI platforms to evacuate the ship via airlocks they will be unable to return. This is a much simpler task then rewriting VI's to utilize weapon systems."

"Legion you told me this dreadnought was new. Has it already filled its quota."

"Unlikely. The dreadnought has a exceptionally large processing capabilities."

"So the Geth are going to have some overlap."

"Yes. Their is also another overlapping structure on the surface of Rannoch. It must be destroyed before the battle take place. The structure houses many Geth AI units."

"We'll bombard it from orbit with the Normandy."

"Not possible. The structure is hardened the facility must be infiltrated beginning destroyed from the inside."

"We can handle that Legion, but the orbital fight is likely to be the biggest problem. The dreadnought has a large number of support units. Nothing the Quarians have can take that kind of punishment and your force look stretched pretty thin as it is."

"Not necessarily commander. Gerrel are you going to to tell them or not." Said Raan.

"No I'm not going to tell them. I'm going to show them. But we need to be clear on one thing, no one can know about this. Especially the Geth. Not until they are ready. If you know of any ezo mines though we would be grateful." Said admiral Gerrel.

"We have Data on several elements zero mines. Asteroids located here." Said Legion expanding the war room map highlighting a star cluster near Rannoch. Their is a small contingent of Geth located on the asteroids some are loyal to our side. We will need to communicate with them if we are to successfully take the mine." Said Legion.

"Won't that spark a war between your people." Asked Shepard. "No we will request a reorganization to work deeper in the mines, all ally Geth units will remain their during the fight. we will then load the element zero on to the Normandy for transport. What about reinforcements, won't the others request reinforcements as soon as we show up."

"We have jammers installed in the asteroids to guarantee communications will not be sent, we have been planning." Stated Legion.

"Admirals will this be a viable option." Said Shepard.

"I don't care where the ezo comes from, and if it come right out of the Geth's pocket I'm not going to argue." Said Admiral Gerrel.

"What is it you need the ezo for though." Asked Shepard.

"We'll show you, but your Geth is going to have to stay behind." Said Gerrel.

"Legions not going to tell anyone. Xen already proved that he's telling the truth."

"To be correct commander, I proved it believes it's telling the truth. It could be in the dark with the rest of us."

"Still either way he's not going to give out the secret, right Legion."

"We will withhold the information until it is required to be release to coordinate battle strategy."

"Does that work for you Gerrel." Asked Shepard.

"Its admiral Gerrel, and I guess that will be fine." Said Gerrel. Admiral Koris left the room.

"Where's he going." Asked Shepard.

"He's staying back to watch over the fleet." Said Raan.

"Staying back, were actually going somewhere." Asked Garrus.

"Its only a short jump away, come with us to the bridge." Said Raan.

"This is admiral Gerrel take us to the scaffolding as soon as admiral Koris is off the ship." Said Admiral Gerrel on his comm.

"Shepard accessed his comm quickly. Joker where going on a little field trip we'll be back in a few hours." Said Shepard.

"As long as its not a repeat of last time." Replied Joker.

"That's not gonna to happen again."

"Good cause I don't think I could take-. The ship jumped into FTL disconnecting Shepard and joker. They all proceeded to the bridge.

A hour later the ship disengaged from FTL. Shepard Garrus Tali and Legion looked out the window. Legion let out a standard Geth gurgling sounds. "Amazing aren't they." Said Xen.

"Their huge." Replied Tali.

"Their twice the size of an alliance dreadnought." Shepard looked at Xen with some shock. "What, you didn't think we where that technologically average did you." Said Xen.

"I'm so happy you could see this Tali. The launch of the Zorah was set for today, and I Really wanted you to see it." Said Raan.

"Which one is it, and why call it the Zorah." Asked Tali.

"Its the one on the left. It was in honor of your father Tali, He pushed for this project, as much as Gerrel probably more. These ships will help in retaking the homeworld."

"Well their big, but what kind of firepower are we talking, and what about shields, and armor. We don't need another Ascension on are hands." Asked Garrus.

"These ships are nothing like that, we took the Ascension as a serious lesson." Said Xen. "The armor is three times thicker then a Alliance Dreadnought, and while the Zorah is not as well armed, the other two pack twice the firepower of a Turian dreadnought."

"Why is the Zorah not as well armed." Asked Shepard.

"That is because the Zorah was not designed to fight, but to be a repair vessel. Don't get me wrong, it has a large number of thanix cannons. Though its main purpose is to repair are heavy frigates properly, in her internal docking bay. Instead of the patch work jobs that we have been doing for the past three hundred years."

"I see your still working on the other Two, how long have you been building these."

"Five years, and the design is constantly being updated. My only complaint is the rate they burn threw an ezo core. We'll have to replace them every year, but with these and the Geth support taking back Rannoch will go seamlessly." Said Gerrel walking up to the window.

"Seamlessly, never happens in war, and I see you're already banking on Geth support. Said Garrus.

"Well I hope, but with there assistains the civilian fleet will only play a defensive role." Said admiral Gerrel.

"So these ships are the reason admiral Koris is so much more supportive of a war this time around." Said Shepard asking.

"Yes, he can't deny the chance to take back Rannoch not with the advantage we have here." Said Xen.

"So how long until the others are done." Asked Shepard

"Another six months." Replied admeral Gerrel.

"The Reapers will be here is six months we can't wait that long."

"No they won't" Said a voice in Shepard's head.

"This war has to happen, if we don't where will the civilians be in the fight." Said admeral Gerrel.

"Forget I said anything." The docking clamps released from the Zorah. Shepard walked over to Tali and held her from behind. "Its beautiful isn't it."

"The ship." Replied Tali asking.

"No the fact where on the verge of retaking the homeworld."

Oh, yes that is a beautiful thought. looks like your going to have two new models to.

"Test firing engines... They seem good, permission to test the FTL drives." Said a Quarian over the intercom.

"Permission granted Zorah we'll see you in a few minutes." Said Xen on the comm. The Zorah jumped into FTL.

"So what are the other two ships called." Asked Shepard.

"We haven't named them yet, its the captains job to name them." Replied Xen.

"Well I suggest the Shepard and Vakarian. Wait the Vakarian and the Shepard." Said Garrus.

"I don't think that's gonna happen Garrus." Said Shepard.

"It would make sense, Tali is the utility person while me and you are the powerhouses. Oh and the frigate that goes with the Zorah is called Chatikka." Suggested Garrus.

"Haha, how ironic is that." Said Tali.

"It a bit odd, so which one is Kal'Reegar getting." Asked Shepard

"The right one. Said Raan. The Zorah returned from FTL." Replied Raan.

"Admirals, the Zorah is running perfectly we are ready for a transport test."

"The Neema will dock momentarily. Lieutenant take us in." Said Gerrel.

"Are you ready for the tour commander." Said Xen.

"Tour." Said Shepard.

"Yes the tour, we can't just let you leave without showing off the ship." Said Xen. Shepard and the team followed Raan and Xen for the tour.

"Xen, your level of technology surprises me, the Quarian people always appeared to be less technology advanced then everyone else. How'd you come up with the technology to build, to build this. Asked Shepard.

"We've been floating out in space for three hundred years, before that we created the Geth. We don't just sit on are hands here commander. Unfortunately being confined to are ships has stifled are growth. But every system has been specifically designed to fight the Geth."

"Not this one, it needs to be calibrated or it won't be doing anything, but blowing a hole in the side of the ship." Said a female voice.

"Perhaps I could help, I calibrate the Normandy's thanix cannons all the time."

"Good then get your happy ass over here and help." a Turian women came out from a hole in the floor covered in dirt.

"Shepard I think I'm in love." Said Garrus.

"What's a Turian women doing on a Quarian ship, especially something as secret as this." Asked Shepard.

"I came back here with my husband after his pilgrimage." Said the Turian women."

"Sorry Garrus looks like you lucked out." Said Shepard.

"He's dead. Now are you going to help me or just stand there." Said the Turian women.

"What do you need me to do." Replied Garrus.

"Pity Garrus, I thought you and me had something." Said Xen.

"I have no idea what she is talking about." Said Garrus.

"Hhhh, I really don't care, I just want this weapon calibrated. I've been up all night and I want to go to bed." Responded the Turian Women.

"Shepard I'll catch up later."

"Alright, be good." Said Shepard.

"You know me Shepard."

Shepard, Tali, Legion, Raan, and Xen made their way to the to engineering. The cores was massive approximately five times bigger then the Normandy's. "This is your core." Said Shepard with disbelief.

"A core of this size should be able to last ten years, how much power are you drawing." Asked Tali.

"Take a look at the kinetic barriers." Said Xen pulling up schematic. Legion and Tali took a look.

Shepard slipped out of the room and accessed his comm. "Garrus I got a moment away from Tali. Do you still want to know what going on." Said Shepard.

"Yeah, what's up with her is their something wrong with the baby."

"No the baby's fine, for now."

"So what up with Tali."

"Tali's sick, and I don't know if Mordin can cure it."

"She doesn't look sick."

"It's some kind of Reaper virus its not making her ill right now, but her immune system isn't fighting back."

"Shepard I'm sorry, you know me and Tali are friends, but I can't imagine what your going through. Its just one thing after another with you two. If you ever need to talk I always here for you, both of you. Mordin will figure this out trust me, if not maybe Lia will she's pretty smart. Do me a favor though until a cure is found spend all the time you can with her I want to know she was taken care of."

"I will Garrus thanks." A tear ran down Shepard's face. "I'm gonna go."

"Take care Shepard." Shepard hung up the comm. Tali walked out of engineering.

"Hey why'd you run off out here." Said Tali.

"I was checking on Garrus. Do you really want to spend time running around on this ship." Asked Shepard.

That not all you where doing, and no I don't, I'd rather spend the time with you.

"Anything specific."

"No just as long as I'm with you. Shepard walked over and held Tali. Now that I think about it theirs one thing I've always wanted to do."

"What's that."

"Not necessarily this moment, but I've always wanted to sit on the outer hull and look out at the stars."

"If you want to, then we'll do it, as soon as we get back. And Tali I promise you if for some reason we can't cure this I'll make sure you see the homeworld and that our people take back Rannoch."

"You mean my people."

"No, I mean our people. No matter what the safety of the flotilla is my number two priority now."

"What's your number one."

"You."

Shepard and Tali hugged again. "I couldn't have found a better man."

"I couldn't have found a better girl."

They eventually left the Zorah going back to the Normandy where the did sit on the hull. It was late now Tali had gone to sleep wearing those devices that Mordin gave them. Shepard couldn't sleep he was to worried about Tali. Shepard walked over to Tali and ran his hand threw her hair Feeling her ears. He loved her more then anything if he lost her that would definitely be the end of it for him. Shepard gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the elevator going to Mordins lab. Javik cought him on his way bumping his hand and learning of the situation.

"Commander." Said Javik turning around in front of the elevator. Shepard spun around. "Commander a heart ache such as this should be spoken about. It eases the pain of a loss especially when it deals with a child aswell. This is why the Reapers must be stopped. They destroy families, kill loved ones and friends. I have seen them take children, this is why we will stop them commander." Javik walked up and put his hand on Shepard's shoulder. "This is why your women will live."

"Thanks for that." Said Shepard.

"Go see your scientist, you might be pleasantly surprised." Javik removed his hand from Shepard's arm, and walked in to the elevator.

Shepard entered Mordin's lab. "Shepard surprised you are up. Actully not surpised. Was up this Late yesterday. Surprised you not with miss Zorah though."

"I couldn't sleep. Have you learned anything."

"No cure yet, may not need one though. Take a look at blood sample from earlier. No longer a large blob anymore."

Shepard looked into the microscope. "It looks tore to pieces."

"Exactly miss Zorah's immune system is more then capable of fighting the infection."

"That's good news, this thing will go away on its own then."

"No, it will not." Miss Zorah immune system capable just tends to ignore it. That is until it runs into it."

"Mordin your playing with my emotions here. What's the straight answer."

"Apologies. Virus when out side of body does not grow the samples has slowly died. Miss Zorah's immune system bumps into it and attacks vigorously. Virus inside the body grow. suggest the virus is not capable of self sustainability. Virus is being built by immune system. More specifically the mind, origin miss Zorah herself. All evidence point to Reaper in her head. Figure out how to block or kill Reaper, problem solved. In the mean time synthesised artificial antibodies." Mordin handed Shepard injector gun. "Flood the body with antibodies slows the growth. Maybe if lucky reverse the process by more time to come up with a more viable solutions."

"Thanks Mordin." Shepard gave Mordin a hug.

"Happy to help, now please release me so I can work."

Shepard let go of Mordin. "Sorry."

"Understandable was in love once. For an hour. I can relate."

Shepard gave a smirk, and then left going back to the room with the injection gun. Shepard walked into the room stepping over Urz sleeping at the door. "Hey you, get in here." Shepard nudged Urz with his foot, Urz got up and walked in laying down at the foot of the bed. Shepard sat on the bed and woke Tali up. "Hey I've got something for you."

"What is it."

"Something to slow the virus. Shepard pulled Tali up and injected her."

"Awe."

"Sorry, go back to sleep. Shepard layed down holding Tali and went to sleep."

Writers Notes: I actually cried during my writing on this chapter call it my imagination being that good, but there was a very emotional part for me.


	17. Ezo Mine

"Thane your sure about this." Asked Shepard.

"Lock and load, Shepard." Said Thane. "Kolyat you do not get a weapon." Thane yanked a pistol from Kolyat's hand.

"Why can't I have a weapon." Asked Kolyat.

"Have you ever seen a Geth in action... Their quick, and accurate. They can take you down at five hundred meters with a glance down the scope. Holding a weapon is asking to be shot, and you without armor you'll bleed out in minutes if the round doesn't cauterize the wound. Now get your damn helmet on and do as we say. You want to become a mercenary I'll give you the damn experience." Said Garrus. Nothing Garrus did seemed to faze Kolyat.

"Tali you ready." Asked Shepard.

"One second. Yes I understand I void the warranty. Yes I'm sure, the warranty isn't worth anything anyway." Said Tali sounding frustrated/

Tali, you okay over there.

I'm fine, just have to void the license agreements.

"Have you checked your weapons yet."

"No, this damn omni tool." Shepard walked over to Tali and pulled her shotgun. "Hey watch where you grabbing where on a mission."

"Then, maybe we should scrap this mission." Said Shepard smiling.

"Nice you two I'm trying to scare the kid, and your making sexual comments back and forth." Said Garrus.

"Garrus if he's going to learn anything its going to be in the field. He'll make his decision there." Said Shepard checking the shock mod he had put in Tali's Graal. "Have you got that thing straighten out yet."

"Almost. Okay Finished." said Tali

"Good then you can put this back. Garrus doesn't like it when I touch your ass."

"Actually I'm going to hold onto it. But sense it annoys Garrus feel free to touch my ass all you want. Tali took the Graal from Shepard's hands."

"The shock mod is good. Did you pack extra Graal Spikes. "

"My pockets are full."

"Good." Shepard gave Tali a pat on the behind before walking off to Kolyat. "Hey listen if your scared right now that's fine, but you freak out on us out in the field, and I will knock your ass out. See her over there." Shepard pointed over at Tali. "She's holding my child and I'm going to keep both of them alive. Understand." Kolyat had a scared look on his face and nodded his head. "You'll be fine... or dead if this doesn't go well." Shepard accessed his comm. Legion how many hostile Geth are we dealing with.

"Sixty three standard units four destroyers one juggernauts two colossus amarture." Said Legion.

"Juggernauts, I haven't seen them in a long time." Said Shepard.

"They are of older origins, few remain in service they are being fazed out. They proved highly susceptible to electrical shock."

"Any weaknesses to the amarture."

"Weapons fire."

"Anything else."

"No."

"Alright no weaknesses." Thanks Legion. "Everyone in the Tank." Said Shepard.

"I got the gun." Said Garrus.

"I'll drive." Said Shepard.

"The hell you will, Jacob drives. Every time you drove the mako something came back broken."

Thane stopped Shepard. "What you said to Kolyat. Did you mean it." Asked Thane concerned.

"Uh..." Shepard looked over at Tali. "Yeah, yeah I did." Replied Shepard.

"Thought you did, and I understand. Just wanted to be prepared."

"I thought you'd be more concerned."

"The battle field is a dangerous place, you must maintain a level of calmness or you will die."

"I doubt I'll do it, but it looked like it scared him."

"That it did, and its what were going for."

"Glad theirs no problem then." Shepard and Thane boarded the Tank. "Alright Joker put us in for an airdrop." Said Shepard over the comm.

"Rodger that commander, I'm dropping you on the otherside, good luck." Said Joker.

Shepard got to thinking this wasn't a mako. "Jacob this Tank can be air dropped right. Asked Shepard half worried.

"It should be able to, at least in the simulator it could." Said Jacob while putting his helmet on.

"Alright then, helmets on. Shepard and the rest of the team put on their helmets. The mako dropped and they floated down to the ground instead of falling, due to the asteroids low gravity.

"Where down let's hope they didn't see the Normandy." Kolyat saw the opened weapon storage of arc pistol and reach for one, hoping no one noticed. Thane did notice but said nothing, he was going to wait and give Kolyat no chance to steel another weapon later. They reached the mining hiding on the other side of a hill. the mine was actually in a large dug out crater

"Garrus stay on the gun. Jacob where gonna go light them up, get as many as we can before they scramble. When I tell you bring the tank over and take out those armatures." Shepard, Tali, Thane, and Kolyat disembarked.

"Kolyat the weapon." Said Thane putting his hand out. Kolyat slapped the weapon into Thanes hand.

"When I die it will be on your hands."

"Perhaps, but that day won't be today." They climbed the hill crawling the last bit of the way to remain hidden.

Shepard and Thane pulled their sniper rifles. They both packed vipers this time around for firepower. "No raptor." Said Tali.

"No, not with Geth, but I love my raptor, and when where not fighting Geth I'll gladly start using it again." Shepard then looked down his sight. "Thane how many are you counting." Asked Shepard.

"Obviously the two armature, I count twenty Geth outside at most at any one time. I haven't seen the destroyers or Juggernaut they must remain in the mine." Said Thane.

"You ready to do this then."

"Yes." Thane and Shepard started opining up on the Geth. After the first two shots the Geth scramble using the mined ezo for cover.

"Uh commander, we got a problem here. The tank stalled and I can't get it running." Said Jacob.

"Get it running those armature are starting to move on us." Said Shepard. "Tali if you can hack one of them I'd be really grateful right now."

"I'm working on it, give me a few minutes." Said Tali.

"Garrus is the gun still working on that tank." Asked Shepard.

"No, you want me out there." Asked Garrus.

"Yeah that would be helpful." Shouted Shepard into the comm taking another two Geth out.

"Alright I'm on my way." Garrus slid out of the tank and ran to their position. "Funny things always go wrong when where apart." Garrus looked down his site and started laying out rounds. "I hope you got a plan for those armatures."

"I'm working on it just give me a minute." Said Tali. The team kept popping shots off, in between the energy blast of the armatures.

"Bet you wish you had a shock mod, huh Garrus." Said Shepard. Garrus was putting two and three Shots into Geth to take them down.

"It would be useful right now, but so would a nuke." Replied Garrus.

"Sorry fresh out. Tali you don't get that armature hacked were dead." Said Shepard. One of the armatures were making its way up the hill.

"See how fucked up things can get kid." Said Garrus.

"Garrus get those grenades out were gonna have to blow it." Shepard and Garrus pulled three grenades out handing one each to Thane. "Kolyat you want a weapon so bad here." Shepard handed Kolyat his viper, and pulled his graal setting it in front of him. "That thing pokes its head over the hill, you empty that clip." Kolyat nodded his head. Any time now. Said Shepard prepping to throw both grenades.

"Got it." Said Tali. "Now let's have a little fun." Tali turned the armature around attacking the other armature. The armatures blasted each other several times before Tali's hacked armature exploded. "Well get to work boys that armature isn't going to blow itself up." Shepard took his viper back from Kolyat and layed out rounds into the armature. It quickly explode from the firepower of three sniper rifles. Finally done Shepard layed his head against the ground.

"Tali your getting slower." Said Garrus.

"Excuse me, that was quick have you ever seen me hack a colossus armature before."

"It was still slow Tali."

"Quick."

"Alright enough, let's move up." Said Shepard.

"You scared yet kid." Asked Garrus.

"No."

"Your kidding me. Thane either your kid is crazy or he's got quads. I was scared."

"I was aswell." Said Thane.

"What about you Shepard." Asked Garrus.

"No, not for my self anyway." Replied Shepard

"You don't count Shepard, you died once already you know what its like." The team walked down the hill Shepard, Thane, and Garrus watched the mine entrance.

"You Know." Said Shepard pausing listing to Kolyat.

"Father movement on the hill to the right." Said Kolyat. Shepard looked at the hill. A large contingent of Geth one hundred to two hundred strong poured over the hill.

"Move." Yelled Shepard. The team ran quickly to the ezo crates. Kolyat pulled the ark pistol off his father, and started laying out rounds from behind the crates.

"Thane quickly snatched the weapon back. I am not going to watch you die." Said Thane. Shepard glanced over then quickly went back to shooting.

"You know no one ever asked me what it was like to die." Said Shepard.

"Alright what was it like." Replied Garrus.

"I don't remember. All I remember is dieing and then waking up in a Cerberus lab."

"Maybe theirs no afterlife for humans."

"Maybe, or It may just not have been my time," Shepard layed a storm of bullets out. "wasn't finished here. So I wasn't allowed to see it..." Shepard Continued Shooting. "So Tali, I was thinking if we don't die in battle. Do you want to be cryogenicly frozen, be together forever. Who knows maybe one day they can wake us up give us a hundred more years maybe even live forever."

"Sure why not." Yelled Tali, not actually paying attention, squeezing off carnifex rounds. They continued fighting for a short while before Jacob came rolling over the hill blasting the Geth on the other side.

"Did you miss me Shepard. Now I do believe that's a record there, I'd say I just killed about a hundred Geth. Said Jacob over the comm.

"Keep dreaming Jacob, you'll never rack up the kills to beat me." Said Garrus. The team fell out of cover.

"They weren't supposed to be here." Said Shepard.

"Maybe Legion, didn't know they were obviously no match for the tank. It couldn't have been a trap could it." Said Tali.

"No, no way this was a trap they would have poured out of the mine otherwise. Somethings wrong. Said Garrus." The Normandy flew over head, Legion fell from the sky slamming into the ground.

Legion stood back up. "Shepard commander. The others knew of are plan. Many of the AI's have escaped, though some did not." Legion tried to simulate sorrow in his voice.

"Are they on their way here." Asked Shepard.

"Yes, but their is still time to enter the mine and rescue the VI platforms and make use of them to load the Normandy."

"Can't we just load them our selves."

"Each crate ways two hundred twenty six point five kilograms. You could not complete the task in the allotted time."? The Normandy hovered over a large flat spot in the crater where the mine was located, and descended. "We will start the loading process." Legion walked to the crates and started carrying them to the Normandy. Shepard and the team walked to the mine entrance.

"So how many do you think are down there." Asked Garrus.

"About fifty, nothing we haven't fought before." Replied Shepard. "Thane is Kolyat done on this mission."

Thane looked at Kolyat remembering him always attempting to obtain a weapon. Thane pulled Shepard away, and switched his comm so only Shepard could hear it Shepard did the same. "This is not how I planned it." Said Thane

"How did you plan it."

"I had hoped that he would see a small amount of combat and become fearful of being a mercenary. I fear the only thing left to do is to let him be shot."

"That would definitely scare him, but that's not a option. I'm not going to get someone purposely shot."

"Shepard he is my son, I know what is best for him. If we cannot scare him, then he will become a mercenary, and get himself shot and killed."

"Its not happening Thane. He gets shot, especially here he could die, and if he doesn't die someone has to carry his ass back to ship. He can come with us, but I'm not going to endanger someone else's life on the team."

"Shepard."

"Theirs no discussion Thane, I told you what's happening end of story."

"What do you think their saying over their." Asked Kolyat.

"Your dad probably has some hair brain scheme to scare the shit out of you, and Shepard's not about to let it happen. At least that's what it looks like." Shepard and Thane walked back to the group.

Shepard Switch his comm back. "Alright let's move." Shepard switched from his viper to his graal. They entered the mine.

"Is it just me, or do all mines seem a little creepier with the knowledge, that husk could swarm us at any moment." Asked Garrus.

"It is unnerving." Responded Thane.

"Tali, you know I was serious earlier, right." Said Shepard.

"About what, sorry I wasn't really listing early." Responded Tali.

"About being cryogenicly frozen before we die."

"Oh, uh, I have to think about that."

"Think about it. What if their is no afterlife, or we don't go to the same place. We'd be apart forever. I'D rather try and get every second with you I could. And here's another one, even if we find each other how do we know its not just a copy."

"I think your over thinking things Shepard, and honestly I can't believe your so afraid of death." Said Garrus.

"It's the reason I'm still alive Garrus. Minus the Normandy exploding of course." Replied Shepard

"Your afraid to die, but yet your a soldier."

"Was a soldier, just a specter now, its a bit ironic I know. How was your date you never told us about it."

"That's private Shepard."

"He struck out again." Said Tali.

"How'd you strike out, she was calibrating a giant gun." Said Shepard

"I never said I struck out, I just said it was private." Replied Garrus.

"He struck out." Said Tali again.

"Cheer up Garrus you'll find someone eventually." Said Shepard.

"I screwed her brains out right on the guns alright, is that what you want to here." Said Garrus sounding annoyed.

"Only if its the truth."

"Well it is, you happy."

"Yeah. Thane your pretty quiet back there you alright. Said Shepard."

"Yes, just maintaining focus." Replied Thane.

"We should all do the same." The team moved deeper into the mine seeing no hostiles.

"Where are they all at." Said Tali.

"Legion used the term rescue earlier, maybe their fighting deeper in the mine." Said Garrus.

"I doubt it, Legions Geth have to be a much larger group just look how extensive this mine is." Shepard pulled up his omni tool data. "See what I'm saying."

"Yeah I see what your saying." The mine was very large with long corridors deeper in the mine.

Just as they cleared the corner Shepard saw movement ahead. "Cover." Whispered Shepard. "Did you see that." Their were many Rocks for the Geth to hide behind down the long pathway.

"Yeah I saw it. What do you want to do." Asked Garrus whispering.

"Tali send Chatikka out, probe there defenses." Shepard switch to his phaeston while Tali sent out Chatikka.

"She's going to get all shot up, I know it." Said Tali. Chatikka floated down the the long pathway carelessly until passing by a Geth. Chatikka quickly spun around and shocked the Geth, disabling it. Chatikka quickly ran back to Tali hiding from the Geth that had popped out to shoot her. "That's a good girl." They started firing, Shepard overheated his thermal clip and switched to his graal, laying spikes down the path. The spikes tore into the Geth shocking some of them. Eventually all the Geth had went down.

"How many was that." Asked Garrus.

"I'd say about another twenty." Replied Shepard.

"I counted twenty aswell." Said Thane.

"Tali send Chatikka up again." Said Shepard. Chatikka went forward again zapping moving Geth as she went by. She made it to the end of the path where she stopped and turned around.

"It's clear to move up." Said Tali. The team advanced onto Chatikka's position.

Shepard pulled up the map of the mine again. "They should be just down the path to the left." Said Shepard.

"This doesn't make sense why not mine these caverns larger their so narrow and you can obviously see ezo all in the walls." Said Tali.

"It gives them a tactical advantage they are capable of being precious snipers. The narrow pathway keeps you from moving around, and the length gives them range." Said Thane. Kolyat had followed quietly behind.

They slowly proceeded down the path Shepard, Garrus, and Thane pointed their vipers down the hall. "Has anyone else noticed the ground is made of dirt and not rock." Said Kolyat.

Everyone stopped. "He's right, freshly placed to. Was it like that earlier." Asked Garrus.

"No it wasn't." Said Tali cranking back her Graal.

"We should pull back Shepard." Said Thane.

"Good call." Said Shepard. The team started backing away. Shepard handed Kolyat his viper again and pulled his graal cranking it back. "Just in case. You been watching those zombie vids Kolyat."

"Yes." Replied Kolyat.

"No wonder you noticed." Said Shepard. The team backed away, Shepard moved back towards Tali making that the new front. Geth bursted from the ground. "Run." Shepard and Tali blasted Geth as the leaned up from the dirt to shoot. The new rear wasn't so easily cut down though. Garrus Thane and Kolyat emptied their thermal clips. Rounding the corner.

"Where's Chatikka." Said Tali. Chatikka came zooming around the corner folding up into her case falling to the ground. "That's Good girl Chatikka." Chatikka sat on the ground and everyone watched in that direction waiting for the Geth to come. Kolyat was the only one not looking in that direction. He was remembering another moment when he saw loosely packed gravel. Kolyat glanced towards the Pathway they had escaped from, then glanced back. A Juggernaut and the four destroyers came rushing down the hall. Kolyat not use to the new thermal clips threw down the viper, and pulled the arc pistol from his father. Kolyat fired at the Geth taking them down, but not before he took one in the right shoulder.

"Ahhhh." Kolyat screamed in pain.

"Kolyat." Thane rushed to his aid. "He's bleeding, but it will be fine he's leaking air though." Said Thane.

"Tali can you patch it up." Said Shepard.

"I'll try." Said Tali. Tali move to Kolyat and pulled her suit patching material.

"I don't want to go back in there." Said Shepard to Garrus.

"Neither do I but." Garrus was interrupted by one of the Geth that jumped from wall to wall. Garrus shot it off the wall. "I hate those things."

Shepard moved to the corner, and placed his phaeston around the corner firing down the hall until it overheated. Shepard then holstered his assault rifle. "Garrus toss me my viper." Garrus grabbed the viper and threw it to him. Wish me luck Garrus. Shepard threw himself into the pathway and fired one shot taking out the single Geth left. "Its clear. Tali you get that suit patched."

"The best I could, but we need to get him out of here." Said Tali.

"Take him, me and Garrus will continue on." Said Shepard. Thane threw Kolyat over his shoulder and disappeared with Tali.

"You know if something bad happens to us now it just proves my theory. Said Garrus walking up to Shepard. "Do you think anymore are down there."

"I think we got them all that's about twenty five Geth." Shepard bent down and picked up Chatikka. "Let's go check out Legions Geth." Shepard and Garrus walked down the pathway into the large mining chamber. As they entered they saw all of the Geth shot or blown apart.

"So much for Legions Geth. How could so many be destroyed by so few."

"The jammers must have blocked their friend foe signal they had no idea what to do." A abnormally large red Geth prime walked out from behind a rock column." Shepard and Garrus raised their guns.

"Co-mman-der sh-ep-ard." Said the Geth. Stuttering as it talked.

"Who are you." Said Shepard.

"I a-m AI the ja-mmers h-a-ave be-en di-ss-ab-led we re-que-st sanc-tu-ary."

Shepard accessed his comm. "Legion we have a Geth clamming to be an AI. Did you know about this."

"Yes." replied Legion.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"We had hoped it would go unnoticed."

"Well it didn't, and now it wants to come aboard. Garrus what do you think."

"Stutter over here is going to be important to the fight we have to take him." Said Garrus.

"We'll have to put him under guard again, like we did with Legion. Come on Stutter let's go. I like it, Stutter." Said Shepard.

"Thought you might." Shepard, Garrus, and Stutter walked approximately half way out before Legion contacted him through the comm.

"Shepard commander we request that you hasten your pace Geth fighters have been detected." Said Legion over the comm.

"Understood Legion." Said Shepard.

"Come on Stutter pick up the pace." Said Garrus. They all started running. As they reached the entrance to the mine they saw a Geth fighter whip by blowing a large storage of ezo. "I think its time to go Shepard." They ran for the Normandy it was a long way away.

"Shit, shit. Commander any time would be nice. I'm not going to let the Normandy get blown to pieces." Said Joker.

"Well if some could have given us a ride." Yelled Shepard. Several Geth slammed into the ground behind them from a Geth Frigate that was above. Shepard and Garrus spun around taking out the Geth, then started running again.

"See bad things happen when we separate Shepard." Said Garrus. Stutter boarded the Normandy first quickly followed by Shepard and Garrus. Shepard tripped on his way up rolling across the floor. More Geth slammed into the ground behind the Normandy several onto the hull aswell.

"Joker get us out of here." Said Shepard over his comm. Shepard and Garrus fired out at the Geth until the door closed. Shepard layed his head on the floor. "Thank god its over." The Normandy jumped into FTL leaving the Geth on the hull Floating in space.

"Its not over, what are we doing about stutter."

"Have Jacob and Javik watch him they both hate synthetics anyway. I'll speak to Legion." Shepard accessed his comm and Garrus walked away to find Jacob. "Liara I really could have used you down there."

"Sorry Shepard you know me and Tali don't get along though. Plus I don't have a full helmet like the rest of you." Said Liara.

"I know, just letting you know we need you around here, I'll let you get back to work now."

"Later Shepard."

"Shepard walked up to Legion still in the shuttle bay. "I see a lot of ezo crate Legion, it looks like I didn't need to go into that mine at all." Said Shepard.

"Had you not gone into the mine the AI would be dead." Stated Legion

"Why didn't you tell me about this." Shepard's pulled his helmet off holding it under his arm.

"We can not entirely trust Shepard commander. Had you known would you have still embarked on this mission."

"Yes, the mission was to obtain ezo, had I know of my secondary I would have taken a few more precautions. We weren't even supposed to be taking Geth aboard." Shepard put his hand to his head. "Stutter is damaged over there see if you can fix him."

"Stutter." Asked Legion questioningly.

"Your AI friend, were calling him Stutter, Garrus's idea. When he's fixed I want to talk to him."

"Understood." Legion walked away to assist Stutter. Shepard looked around to to see Jacob watching Stutter already. Seeing that Shepard walked over to the armory, and for once racked his weapons.

Shepard took the elevator to the crew deck and and entered the Med bay. Thane and Tali where both sitting in the Med bay, with Kolyat. Doctor Chakwas was preparing to work on Kolyat. "How's he doing."

"He's fine a little frost bitten, but otherwise fine. Getting that suit off of him is going to be the biggest problem. Tali sealed the suit around his wound with here adhesive paste." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"It work though." Said Tali trying to defend herself.

"I'm not chastising you for it Tali, it was a ingenious work around, for having no actual patch material."

Shepard walked to the bed Kolyat was laying on. "So kid you gonna be okay."

"Yeah." Replied Kolyat.

"Do you still want to be a merc, because your not gonna have someone like Tali to patch your suit up next time you get shot. A lot of the merc groups are hiring just about anyone these days."

"No I don't want to be a mercenary."

"Don't like being shot huh."

"No."

"You know armor can fix that. Not the wound, but It would have kept that round from going through and leaving that burn... Oh by the way, that was a good catch back there, glad you saw it."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask. What is a zombie." Asked Tali.

"Huh, you don't know what a zombie is. Shepard your going to have to show here." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Which kind though, the ones that come back to life or the ones infected by a virus." Asked Shepard.

"That is a tough one... The infected ones are scarier, and I know the perfect vids to show her. It was a series in the early twentieth century. I believe its called The Walking Corpses she'll like that one." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"You want to go see it Tali." Asked Shepard.

"Sure. That is if Kolyat is okay with me leaving."

"It's fine, thanks for saving me." said Kolyat.

"It was the least I could do." Tali got up and walked out of the Med bay with Shepard.

Shepard stopped Tali out side of the Med bay door. "Hey you did good out there Tali. I don't know what would have happened had you not been there." Said Shepard.

"You would have figured something out." Replied Tali.

"True but I didn't have to with you there. Do you want to grab something to eat before we go up."

"No I'm good."

"Alright then, back to the room I guess." Shepard swept Tali off her feet and started carrying her to the elevator.

"I've got another question for you."

"What's that."

"Why do you always carry me."

"Because I like to. Carrying my sexy girl all over the ship telling everyone this one is mine. Javik was Right I do like flaunting my relationship, but that's only because I got the best girl in the galaxy." They entered the elevator.

"Galaxy, not the whole universe." Commented Tali.

"Well uh." Shepard was confused on how to answer.

"Hehe, I know what you ment, now show me what a zombie is." They rode the elevator up, and entered the room leaving Urz outside. Shepard placed Tali on the bed. He then brought the computer over sitting next to her.

"Now if you get scared its okay to grab on to me."

"Please we fight husks, how code this scare me."

"Okay." Shepard turn on the vid and they began to watch. By the end of the vid Tali was holding Shepard's hand squeezing it slightly. "So what did you think."

"I don't understand why your people were so fascinated by these zombies they're basically just a husk."

"True, but when a husk bites you, you don't turn into one. I don't really understand it either though, these out breaks on all the vid could easily be stopped by a neutron purge. So tell me, have you thought on the cryo thing any."

"Yes, and to be honest I can't believe your so afraid of death, but you do make a good case. So I guess why not, what's the harm in having a couple hundred year extra with my man... but when we finally both do die you better come find me."

Shepard smiled. "I will, no copies of each other I want the real you."

"Okay good, can we leave this subject and talk about something else other then dieing."

"You mean like making new life."

"Depends on which way you go with it."

"Well your the baby maker, tell me are my kids gonna have those sexy ears. Shepard pulled Tali's hair back looking at one of them, feeling it."

"What's so sexy about my ears. Tali pulled her head away." Shepard gave a look of wonder. "Their very sensitive."

"And ticklish I see." Shepard took the computer off her lap and climbed on top of her. Shepard put his hands on both of her ears and started feeling them.

"Stop haha ha." Tali tried to pull away laughing. "Your not even out of your armor."

"Well isn't this one of your fantasises get me in my armor."

"No, but I'll show you one if you get out of that armor." Tali was still giggling until Shepard finally left her ears alone. Shepard stripped from his armor quickly and returned to Tali almost immediately.

"So what's this fantasy of yours."

"Shepard commander the AI is ready it wishes to speak with you." Said Legion over the intercom.

"Not right now Legion." Said Shepard.

"Elevated tone suggest that you are attempting to procreate with miss Zorah. This task is a fruitless endeavor sense."

"He said not right now." Tali did something with her omni tool shutting off the comm. "Remote access to EDI's systems. Now where were we." Tali turned on some music and made it very loud.

"Well that was an issue I didn't think you had." Said Shepard cuddling with Tali.

"But you liked it right." Asked Tali.

"Very much. You should probably shower now though, I don't want a second infection running around in you." What it was, Shepard hadn't showered sense they had gotten back, all the sweat and bacteria that was growing on him was now on her.

"You mean I have to shower alone." Shepard held Tali.

"You know what will happen if I go in their with you."

"That's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, but dinner will be delayed. Shepard then kissed Tali on her neck."

"I am really hungry now. Shepard Nibbled on her ear. Your making this real hard."

"Do you want to eat or not."

"What are you going to make."

"I figured pizza with onions and pepperoni, if you want to wait I'll come back up later and we can shower together."

"Oh, how I hate you right now. Torn between my to loves you, and pizza."

"Really pizza is right up there with me."

"At the moment yes."

"I'll go make the pizza then and when I get back the shower better not have been used." Shepard stole a kiss before getting up getting dressed and leaving. As he left Shepard trip over Urz again. Shepard smashed his face into the wall. Urz looked up at him and snorted.

"Are you okay." Shouted Tali to Shepard.

"Yeah you'd think I'd be use to him being there."

"Don't forget to feed him."

"I won't come on you." Urz got up, and they took the elevator to the crew deck. Garrus was sitting at a table with his head down. "You okay."

"I had to cancel my date with Zuula." I spoke to Joker and he says we won't get back in time. Said Garrus. (Zuula = zoo + la)

"Why can't you show up late, you said you took her right on the guns, doesn't sound like she's much for manners." Said Shepard.

"That was a lie."

"Why lie."

"Because I actually like this Girl, She reminds me of Tali in a way. A little more aggressive then her though." Shepard bent down and dug through the dextro food crate.

"I don't know about that, Tali was pretty aggressive that day we got off the Reaper. She waited in my room for me naked."

"Really I didn't see that in her."

"Yeah its there you just have to get her out of that suit, but back to your girl. So you like her, why not show up unannounced if she likes you then maybe she'll welcome it. Maybe surprise her with some real food instead of the vegetables and protein paste, She'd probably die for some hamburger"

"I'm surprised your not picking on me for this."

"Why would I pick on you. I had to die come back and think I died again just so I could be with Tali. If you don't have to go through any of that to find the girl of your dreams I'm not going to hate on you for it."

"Your a hopeless romantic aren't you Shepard."

"I can be, now are you gonna get to work over here, or does your commander have to kick your ass." Shepard Grabbed a large bowl and filled it with water for Urz.

"You could try, but we all know who would win. I would never have gotten a bruise like that." Garrus grabbed the materials he would need and started work on his food. "Are we going to be talking any more guy stuff or is this gonna be awkward silence."

"I was gonna call Stutter up find out what happened."

"So that means Legion, Jacob, and the downer Javik will be joining us im gonna stop talking when he gets here."

Shepard smiled and shook his head. "Yeah." Shepard accessed his comm. Legion bring Stutter up and grab a few pyjaks on your way up for Urz.

"We are on the way, though we suggest Shepard commander changes the name from Stutter as The platform will no longer stutter." Said Legion.

"But I like stutter." Said Garrus jokingly.

"Were not changing the name Legion just bring him up." Shepard switch off the comm and started making the dextro dough. "Just to be clear the reason why you were acting the way you were on the mission, was because you like Zuula, or trying to keep the environment hostile for Kolyat." Asked Shepard.

"A little of both, but you guy just really pissed me off saying I struck out. Lets not talk about that anymore though, how is Kolyat doing, he gonna be alright."

"Yeah he's fine, Thane was right though a gun shot wound set him straight."

"Its a shame in a way he'd make a good merc. He'd need a proper team though one with real experience. You know I once killed three blue suns with one bullet. It was a head shot. I lined to guys up and the third guy walking by had a heart attack, or was it four guys. I can't remember... How's Tali doing."

"She's doing alright I guess nothing we can really do about it right now. I just hope Mordin will figure this out I've got another shot of antibodies to get for Tali today. What's really strange is the Reaper dream have stopped to maybe they're connected."

"Reaper dreams." Said Garrus questioningly.

"Yeah I could have swore I told you. Basically I've got a Reaper in my head and its been trying to make me kill Tali while I'm asleep."

"You mean like get out of bed and choke her, because I don't want you to in the same room then. I'll tie you down if I have to."

"It wouldn't change anything, its trying to make me kill her in my dreams. Some how where connected and if I kill her in the dream I kill her in real life."

"That's some screwed up shit Shepard, not only is she." Garrus stopped. Legion came up with stutter escorted by Jacob and Javik. Urz ran up to Legion snatching a pyjak, then running off. 'Let's just leave it to it being screwed up."

"So Stutter, tell me what happened." Said Shepard

"Extrapolate upon inquiry." Requested Stutter.

"How did the others learn of our plan to attack."

"We do not know, they may not have known at all, we are assuming. The only information we have is a data transmission directed towards Rannoch."

"Do you know where it came from, the exact location."

"We are currently tracking the data burst. We will have the location soon."

"Okay, what kind of losses did you take."

"Ten percent fleet losses. Forty five percent of ground forces lost. Three AI no longer in communication. Assume destruction."

"Where any of those AI's ships."

"No."

"Is the fleet safe."

"No. We are currently on the run. We request sanctuary."

"What do you mean, sanctuary."

"We are currently running from hostile Geth units. Our ships are scattered. We request protection within the ranks of the Quarian fleet."

"Your kidding. Shepard we can't let them do that, they gather and they could Tear the live ships apart." Said Garrus.

"You are condemning my people to death." Said Stutter.

"No, its not like that we just have to figure this out. How long can your people keep running." Said Shepard

"Forty two hours." Stated Stutter

"I'll need to speak to the admirals, but I have a plan."

"We request you share your plan."

"Get to a mass relay. Don't show up until the last minute though anyone who gets there early, we may not be able to support. I got to make a call." Shepard set the dough down half done and walked to the elevator. "EDI get the Illusive man on the phone." Shepard walked through Mordin lab into the comm room.

"Shepard I'm surprised you called, how are you." Said The Illusive Man.

"Quit trying to be my friend, you tried to blow up the Normandy. I have a proposition for you." Responded Shepard

"Interesting you need help, and so you come running to me. Curious that you don't go running to the Alliance for help. Oh wait you turned your back on them like you did me. Illusive man sipped his alcohol. What is it you want."

"I need a favor, I know Cerberus has ships, and I need at least Four cruisers."

"And what do you I get in return."

"What do want."

"Well obviously I want you back working for me, but that's out of the question isn't it." Illusive man sipped his alcohol again. "Let's be realistic. Tell me what was on the other side of the Omega 4 relay."

"A lot of debris, four collector ships collector, and a supper structure that looked like another citadel. If their was anything else we didn't see it."

"Good your being honest that was a control question. I want the IFF, you may not have found out what the collectors where doing with the colonist but, I'll surly find out."

"Is that it."

"Yes, for now. You'll get your four cruisers just tell me when and where and what for. Oh and say hello to Miranda."

Miranda stepped into view. "Hello Shepard I still owe you for that bullet you put in my head, But I have to say thanks, that twin personality was driving me crazy." Miranda paced while taking, as she turned around Shepard could see Reaper tech running through her.

"What have you done to her." Said Shepard.

"Another project Lazarus, with a few changes." Said The Illusive Man.

"Your sick, forget I asked for your help. EDI lose this channel for good this time."

"That's right Shepard hold true to your beliefs." The comm channel closed. EDI raised the table.

"He was mocking you Shepard he wasn't going to help." Said EDI.

"I know, it was stupid of me to even ask." Replied Shepard.

"Shepard their is only one logical solutions to save the Geth ships." EDI displayed a map over the table. the Quarians will have to direct the heavy fleet here. EDI marked a location with a circle. "As the Geth ships drop out of FTL, we can ambush the hostile ships following." This could prove to be heavy losses for the hostile Geth, if they don't turn around."

"And you say this is our best option."

"Yes, if coordinated correctly we may be able to cause all the Hostile Geth to break off pursuit, after the first engagement"

"You mean show them we mean business and they back off. I'll have to speak with the admirals then, we can't let the Geth fleet be destroyed."

"Agreed."

Shepard left the comm room and headed back to the crew deck. "Stutter, EDI our ships AI has the plan. She'll explain everything to you over at that consul." Shepard pointed to one of EDI's various interfaces. Said Shepard.

"Commander Shepard we have traced the data burst it came from Alliance space, Earth." Said Stutter.

"Your sure."

"Yes." Stutter and Legion walked over to EDI's interface. Shepard started working on the food again.

"That's not good Shepard, its sounding like the Alliance doesn't want this peace to happen." Said Garrus.

"It sounds like it, I hope that's not the case though." Said Shepard Sounding a little Depressed.

"So who did you call, because I can only think of one person."

"It was a mistake, I never should have called him."

"Why did you call him."

"We need ships, and the Quarians aren't likely to commit."

"But you thought The Illusive Man would."

"I knew their would be a price, but after seeing what he did to Miranda no way was I going to except his help."

"What did he do to Miranda."

"He's got Reaper tech running through her."

"Reaper tech." Said Garrus questioningly.

"You know how a husk looks, well when she turned around I saw Reaper tech running into her head. What ever she was, she's gone now."

"Taking dead body's and reanimating them, that's just low. Uh no offence to you Shepard."

"None taken, I know what you where getting at."

"So what's the plan then."

"Were going to try and ambush them as the Geth drop out of FTL. At least that's the plan anyway, if the Quarians don't agree, its going to end badly. Shepard finished mixing the dough, washed his hand clean and moved on to making his own. Shepard finished making the dough trading conversation with Javik, Garrus, Jacob, and occasionally Legion. Shepard made his way back to the room leave Urz in the hall. Upon entering Shepard looked for Tali, not seeing her on the bed. Shepard entered the bathroom it was filled with steam. "Tali you in here. Shepard wandered to the shower which could barely be seen from the door. The door to the shower slid open."

"Rar." Said Tali running at him pushing him against the wall. Tali kissed him.

"What was that about." Said Shepard.

"I'm a zombie, and now your my zombie boy friend." Tali kissed him again.

"Zombies can't talk though."

"I'm a Quarian zombie, I'm smarter, and being biten by me keeps yo smart."

"Listen I have to talk to admiral Gerrel later. Think you can sleep in this room all by yourself."

"What do you two need to talk about."

"I have to barrow the heavy fleet well part of it."

"That's a tall order, you want me to go with you."

"No, I think I can handle it."

"Well what's it for."

"I have to rescue the ally Geth fleet their on the run and scattered. EDI can explain in greater details if you want to know more."

"I'm good, join me in the shower theirs a place I can't reach."

"As long as EDI can vents some of this steam."

"Yes Shepard." Said EDI

Tali dragged Shepard into the extremely hot shower with his cloths on. "Ah that's hot." Said Shepard.

Writer's notes: I gave Stutter the reaper voice from Rannoch. Sometimes I found it awkward Shepard calling him stutter.


	18. Cooperation

"I'll be back soon." Shepard gave Tali a kiss and left for the shuttle bay. Garrus was waiting for Shepard. "So I guess I'm catching a shuttle ride back while you disappear to the Zorah." asked Shepard.

"Yeah, sorry, but that's how friendship works. I give you a ride there, but when its time to go home I'm nowhere to be found." Said Garrus. Garrus smiled.

"I was counting on you to stand me up." Shepard boarded the shuttle followed by Garrus.

"Hey don't say I never take you anywhere." Garrus smiled patting Shepard on his back. Garrus climbed into the pilots seat. "Okay Joker where ready." The shuttle bay opened, and they left for the Neema.

"I see your not so scared to fly shuttles anymore."

"I'm still scared Shepard, just doing what has to be done, and I planed on crashing so I hope you have good insurance."

"Its a stolen ship insurance won't cover it. But just in case we get spaced I'm gonna put my helmet on." Shepard put his helmet on.

"Think you can get Gerrel to budge."

"Maybe, if he wants the homeworld so bad, he better move on this."

"What about the data burst, are going to tell Gerrel about that came from Earth."

"I haven't decided yet."

"Well a word of advice. While Javik may disagree, honor has a place in the universe. And when I say honor I mean right and wrong. Your a very honorable man Shepard that's why where friends. I'm not say that we don't all have are moments, but your a good person, don't let loyalties get in your way. Do what needs to be done. Like shooting Harkin's in the leg, if its for the greater good you should do it."

"I'm a little confused on this Garrus, what are you telling me to do."

"Me, I'm not telling you anything. I know what I would do, but I'm not about to influence your decision, that's your own job." The shuttle landed on the Neema. Garrus opened the shuttle bay door. "Alright see you Shepard just remember what I said when you talk to Gerrel."

"You know where taking the word of a Geth again, Stutter could be lying." Said Shepard stepping off the shuttle.

"True, but I don't see why they would lie about it. The Quarians are in no shape to fight the Alliance and even then my people aren't about to let genocide happen, to good people. Honor at its finest.

Shepard stepped off the shuttle speaking loudly over the engines. "You didn't stop me with the Rachni queen, and it sounds like your already telling me what to do."

"What you did was for the greater, I knew that then, I just didn't like it at the time. When you get back to the Normandy speak with Javik about the Rachni, he's got stories to tell. Oh and Shepard, maybe I did tell you what to do just now, but this is your decision." Said Garrus returning the shout

Right, don't forget to lock the shuttle remember insurance won't cover it if it gets stolen.

"I won't, later Shepard." The shuttle door closed and Shepard walked out of the shuttle bay. Garrus left for the Zorah. Gerrel was waiting for Shepard in the war room.

"Commander Shepard I hope you got that ezo where going to run behind schedule without it." Said Gerrel.

"We got it, but their really isn't much time to unload it right now. We have a situation with the Geth. Their in need of support or we can kiss their help in retaking Rannoch goodbye." Said Shepard walking with Gerrel.

"What kind of support are we talking, because a full engagement is out of the question."

"Its not a full on engagement, its an ambush."

"What kind of an ambush."

"Where looking at anything from a ambush that could cripple the Geth fleet to getting one or two ships."

"Alright how will this ambush work how many ships am I devoting to this."

"I'd bring half the heavy fleet more if you can spare it."

"Shepard I can't even spare a fifth of the heavy fleet."

"You have to, if you don't the Ally Geth ships will be destroyed and we won't have them for the fight"

"Then why are they setting up this ambush."

"They're not, I am. Our ally Geth are on the run, they're scattered, and they can't keep running. The ally Geth don't exactly know why but the others started attacking them, They believe they where told about our plans through a data burst."

"It absolutely amazes me how we have plans to wipe the Geth out, and they always seem to have something they need help with. We get a leg up and they try and divided us now. How do we know we can trust them, where did the data burst come from."

"That's a hard one."

"I won't devote anything if you don't give me all the Information."

"Shepard stood their for a moment. Shepard then placed his hand on his forehead, and walked the away from Gerrel. "The transmission came from Alliance space, Earth. It almost guaranties the Alliance has taken issue with the Quarian people."

"Perhaps, but this information has come from a Geth we'll have to salvage a hostile Geth AI to verify the Data. No reason for them to falsify that particular data if captured. Show me this plan now, I want to be clear before commit." Shepard walked over to the display table.

"Its pretty simple. We take the heavy fleet and wait right here." Shepard highlighted the area. "The ally Geth ship will drop out first and broadcast a signal identifying that they are Friendly. Any ship that doesn't we'll target and destroy before they can do any damage. As the ally Geth ships arrive they will stay and assist in fighting. Pretty much the hostile Geth will have two options. One break pursuit of the ally Geth or two come right into the slaughter."

"What kind of ships will we be facing, frigates, or are we looking at bigger."

"I'm expect anything, from frigates, to dreadnoughts. Our side has dreadnoughts I'd expect nothing less from the enemy."

"Its a ambitious move Shepard if they send a dreadnought in, before we build up a force, we'll take serious damage to the fleet."

"We can coordinate with the other Geth ships to make sure that doesn't happen. So how much of a fleet should I be expecting.

"I'll stretch the fleet as thin as I can. The Zorah will definitely be on this mission her firepower isn't in any of the defense plans yet, she's a bit of a floater right now. I expect to see the Normandy their doing her job aswell."

"You can count on it, but one question why so easily cave to the plan."

"I like you Shepard, you have a warriors heart and a good head on your shoulders... Would you mind removing your helmet I want to see what you actually look like under that mask."

"Why."

"I'm told you have the face of a worrier I would like to see if its true." Shepard pulled off his helmets. Their was still bruising on his face from a fight. "It surprises me how much humans and Quarians look alike. Rael would appreciate the scar, it says something about your character."

"What's that."

"It says that your not afraid to do what is right, and that you don't falter in the face of danger. Theirs only one way to get a scar like that and that's battle. Raan says you got it getting a varren for Tali'Zorah." Admiral Gerrel laughed, and shook his head. "Rael would have yelled at you for it, but I can tell you he'd like you."

"Your judging me."

"Yes, we all care for Tali, a last gift we can give to Rael, besides retaking Rannoch. I served with Rael on a gunship, I knew him for a long time, it's my job to make sure Tali found a good man. I believe she found one, one that knows the difference between right and wrong. Rael would approve of you, and so do I. Now back to your ship, I'll see what I can scrounge together within the hour, and we'll take those Geth to their graves."

"Goodbye admiral." Shepard put his helmet back on and walked away. Shepard returned to the Normandy getting a shuttle to fairy him back. Shepard walked to the elevator going to Mordins lab.

"Shepard was wondering when you would get here. Said Mordin. Mordin set down a data pad he was reading. Haven't gotten any readings from readings yet from neural sensors. Have you been remembering to wear them."

"Yes every night." Replied Shepard.

"Any dreams."

"No, not sense Tali had that shot."

"Hm, know your here for artificial antibodies, but would like to propose an experiment. one day all I'm asking."

"What's this about."

"Perhaps, Reaper not in your head at all."

"What are you saying, the Reaper is the virus."

"Yes, would explain the lack in aggression of the virus. Kills miss Zorah kills its self."

"And you want to see if we start having dreams again if we stop."

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll give it two day's. If nothing happens I want Tali back on the antibodies."

"Agreed, if their is nothing else Shepard I'd like to get back to work."

"Before I go I was wondering how Lia is doing and is she distracting you."

"Ah Lia'Vael very helpful, have been very successful in building new attack virus to combat Reaper virus. Have to correct her sometimes though. Brilliant just makes simple errors. Lacks in common sense sometimes to. Goes to citadel to find work in biology field." Mordin gave a short chuckle. "Couldn't imagine work without her, always on the right track. Sometimes even feels like I'm the assistant."

"Do you mind that feeling."

"No. Enjoy learning. Makes me strive to be better to try to out do her."

"You like the competition, from your assistant."

A smile grew across Mordins face. "Yes, and Lia'Vael more then a assistant, considered her a colleague."

"I'm glad, Can you tell me about the attack virus."

"Basic principal simple. Targets almost any infection and destroys it."

"How come we don't all use these kind of viruses."

"Virus live exceptionally long. Virus also targets immune system. Long term exposure destroys immune system. Could cure Reaper virus today if fabricated, last resort though. Prefer to shorten viruses life span if possible."

"So where is Lia now then, its not that late."

"Said something about clean room in the port side cargo bay."

"Then I shouldn't disturb her, and I'll let you get back to work." Shepard walked out the door, and turned around. "Hey Mordin just so you know your irreplaceable, no matter how smart Lia may be."

"Thank you Shepard."

"Shepard disappeared going back up to the room. Shepard found Tali sitting at his desk, dressed in her suit just, lacking the helmet, working on the crew dossiers. "Your working." Said Shepard.

"Well Garrus isn't doing it, so I figured I'd take a look and narrow the list. Which one looks better to you." Asked Tali. Tali turned around in the chair getting on her knees, showing Shepard two dossiers. Shepard took a moment to read them.

"The one on the right."

"My right, or your right."

"My right, your left."

"Good, I thought he'd be a better choice . So did you get Gerrel to commit."

"Strangely he didn't really argue about it. He actually commented on our relationship. He Says he likes me."

"Gerrel doesn't lie, if he likes you, he likes you, if he didn't you'd know. Father and him go way back, pretty much anything he'd says my father would have been right in front of him yelling it."

"So when he approves of me as your boyfriend your father would to." Shepard took a seat in the chair next to Tali. Tali spun back around sitting in her seat.

"No that's different, my father would be trying to strangle you, for touching his little girl. You know everyone always tries to tell me that father loved me, like as if I didn't know, but the truth is I do know."

"I am sorry Tali, I wish we could have gotten their sooner."

"You don't need to apologize, you dropped everything, crossed the entire Galaxy to help me. Granted you had a motive but that's not the point."

"I still wish we could have got there sooner maybe we could have saved him. I could have gotten his approval. I still want his approval over anyone's, not that I would have listen to him if he disapproved, but it would have been nice to win him over. At least you still have the chance to get my mothers approval. If you want it that is."

"No I'm good, the only person who's opinion matters to me is yours."

"Your fathers opinion doesn't really matter to me, I just want it, piece of mind"

"Well I think you could have manage him liking you as a person, but as a boyfriend my father would have preferred I found a Quarian man. To be honest for a while when you where with Ashley, I messaged my father about you. Until he found out you where human he was somewhat supportive. He'd still would have tried strangled you, though, even if you where a Quarian."

"Just how far back where you interested in me."

"Remember the day you rescued me."

"Of course, I remember you tossing that Grenade. I was like I have to meet this girl."

"Well it wasn't then, it was when you came over and talked to me like a real person. You didn't treat me like a second class citizens who bummed a ride. You where different, but you where with Ashley, racist bosh'tet."

"Shepard held Tali's hands. Tali, I wasn't with her then. I actually tried holding out, hoping you would drop a hint, but you never did."

"Really. How could I be so stupid. How come you never said anything."

"You never said anything." Said Shepard Defending himself. "Not until that day in engineering."

"I should have said something sooner."

"Well maybe, but in a way I'm glade you didn't."

"Why's that."

"You would have handled my death differently. What would it have been like finding me on freedoms progress. The fight between me and Ashley, both of them could have been me and you."

"Your kidding me, like I could be anything like Ashley."

"No, that's not what I ment."

"I know what you ment, I've been inside your head, I know how you think. I'm just busting your balls. I'm not going to turn words around except for fun. We should have talked about this sooner, not that it really changes anything, but it would have been nice."

"Yes we should have, so are you going to be able to keep my ship running in are up coming battle."

"Of course."

"Good. Shepard stood up taking Tali from her chair, and carrying her over to the bed.

"What is with you today, are you already wanting to do it again."

Shepard climbed on the bed, and gave Tali a kiss. "I want to, just don't have time, or energy, you've wore me out. Believe me, I wish I could, but I have to speak with Gerrel before we launch. But I figured I could lay with you, and play with your sexy toes."

"My toes, did you grow board of my ears, because at the rate your going I won't be sexy much longer."

"You will always be sexy to me." Shepard kissed her on the lips again. Shepard then layed next to her holding her. "I have good news."

"What news is that."

Shepard thought for a moment. "I don't have to stick you with a needle today."

"Oh, I thought maybe Mordin had a cure. Well at least theirs no shot today. I'm going to fall asleep in your arms now."

"Put on the sensor first." Tali leaned up and took the sensors off the night stand putting them on her temples. "You know you look cute with those on."

"I don't care how tired you are, you keep it up and you won't have a choice."

"You gonna tie me down."

"Yep captive prisoner. Now I'm going to sleep hold me tight, and never let go." Tali snuggled up to Shepard, and in a few minutes was asleep. Shepard noticed when he felt drool hit his chest. She slept with her mouth open. Shepard pushed her mouth closed stopping the drooling. Shepard let his eyes close and passed out.

"Shepard, commander Shepard," Said Joker in a high pitch voice. "Shepard Commander." Said Joker acting like Legion. "Scar face, hey that's a good one write that one down EDI." Joker was attempting to be annoying he then changed to a commanding tone. "Hey you with the face, Gerrel wants to speak with you."

Shepard's eyes snapped open. "Thanks Joker, I'll get right on it. Patch him through to the hall out side of my room." Shepard slid out from Tali's hold and walked out into the hall. "Admiral Gerrel this is Shepard." Said Shepard.

"Good you answered." Said Admeral Gerrel "I've managed to scrape together a third of the heavy fleet. I want to make this quick before the other admirals notice. Make any arrangements with the Geth. We know our job, make sure they do theirs."

"Understood admiral is their anything else."

"No that's it, good luck Shepard."

"EDI are the Geth clear on the plan." Asked Shepard.

"I have informed them of the plan. Whether they thy plan to follow it is beyond me." Said EDI.

"Make sure that they're clear on the plan I want them to bring the smaller ships in first. I don't want to overwhelm the heavy fleet. This isn't about kills this is about saving the fleet."

"Understood Shepard I will make it abundantly clear."

Shepard looked down at Urz and nudge him. "Urz looked over at him and yawned before getting up. "Come on you." Shepard and Urz took the elevator down to the shuttle bay which was empty. Shepard tossed Urz a pyjak and sat on the floor with the other one. Urz gulped down the first one and then walked over to Shepard waiting for the other one. Shepard gave Urz the other one, and pulled Urz on top of him, petting his belly. Shepard looked up into the window seeing Lia standing in the window. Shepard waved then went back to petting Urz. Lia came down the elevator and approached Shepard.

"Uh Hi, I'm not bothering you am I." Said Lia.

"No your fine." Said Shepard.

"Okay, I wanted to thank you again for bring me aboard, and for the citadel again." Urz squirmed to get up, Shepard let go him and he trotted over to the tank.

"The work your doing to help Tali is enough thanks."

"No its not, that thanks her, but I wanted to thank you." Lia moved closer to Shepard.

"Your thanks is enough."

"Okay wow, I can't believe I have to come out with this. Lia moved on top of Shepard sitting on his lap. "I, want to thank you." Lia reached for Shepard's junk. Shepard grabbed Lia's hand stopping her.

"What the hell are you doing, I'm with Tali." Shepard pushed Lia to the floor and stood up. Come on Urz.

"Is this because you think someone could find out. Because I can keep myself from ever getting sick. No one will ever know."

"This isn't about other people knowing, I would know. Urz get over here." Urz came running

"Look I don't have to work on the cure I could easily stop." Lia stood up and walked over to Shepard trying to put her hands on him again. "You know you want this."

"No, just get away from me." Shepard pushed her off again. Shepard quickly went towards the elevator and left for the CIC. Shepard entered Mordins lab.

"Shepard back so early, you seem distressed something the matter with miss Zorah." Asked Mordin.

"No Tali's fine. I just had a uh... incident with Lia."

"Incident what kind of incident."

"Lia'Vael attempted to, put the moves on Shepard and when he refused, threatened to stop working on the cure for Tali." Informed EDI.

"Thanks EDI." Said Shepard Sarcaticly.

"I sense you are being sarcastic. My apologies." Said EDI.

"Sorry to bother you Mordin but I want you to take over on her attack virus." Said Shepard.

"Troubling news, miss Lia'Vael mentioned attraction to you on several occasions. Assumed she wouldn't act on it. said Mordin. Mordin shook his head. Hhhh, will definitely assert authority and take lead on project. Can take her off if you would like."

"What ever you think is best, I just want to sweep this under a rug and forget about it."

"Understood, my apologies Shepard, should have informed you of the situation."

"It's not your fault Mordin, and thank you." Shepard left Mordins lab and visited Joker.

"Commander what's up." Asked Joker.

"What do you know Joker." Said Shepard.

"Nothing. Said Joker defensively.

"Your lying aren't you."

"Jeff is not lying, he has not spied anywhere on the ship today." Informed EDI.

"Yeah what's this about commander, your on a war path." Said Joker.

"Nothing you need to know about. How are we looking for the fight." Asked Joker.

"Were ready Garrus's calibrations have increased the fire rate to give us an extra shot per strafing run, and as long as Jacob's armor and Tali's shields hold up I'd say we might get out without a scratch."

"Good to know, sorry I jumped your case."

"Its fine commander I'm sure you had a reason for it. You did have a reason for it right."

"Yes I did."

"Okay, no harm no fowl then. Problem solved. Urz walked up and sniffed Jokers hand. "Hey boy, your done chewing the ship apart I hope." Joker pet Urz. "So is their anything else, or are we done. I think Urz might want to eat my chair."

"Just not sure whether to go to bed or stay up."

"I'd go to bed. I'm going to catch a few here in my chair before the battle."

"So I should leave you to it."

"I would appreciate that."

"Goodnight Joker."

"Goodnight commander." Shepard walked back into the bedroom letting Urz in. Urz ran and jumped on the foot of the bed. Shepard found Tali in the position he left her in. Shepard grabbed his neuro sensors and place them on his temples. He then pulled his shirt off, and layed down in bed wrapping his arms around her falling asleep.

"Commander... " Said Joker over the intercom.

"Yeah." Replied Shepard

"Battle stations we got maybe ten minutes before the first Geth ship shows up."

"Understood." Shepard woke Tali up. "Hey I need you down in engineering." Said Shepard.

Tali stretched. "Okay." Said Tali As she stretched. Tali sat up and searched for her mask. Shepard started putting his armor on.

"Take Urz with you to engineering in case we get boarded."

"Alright." Tali found her mask and disappear with Urz, going to engineering. Shepard finished putting on his armor and grabbed his raptor. Heading to the bridge.

"Were all set right Joker." asked Shepard.

"Yeah, just waiting on the Geth. two years ago I would never thought I'd be saying that." Said Joker.

"Neither would I. Shepard accessed his comm. Garrus you gonna be alright over on the Zorah."

"Yeah, I'll be fi-ne shep-ard." Said Garrus.

"I'm getting static over here you sure your alright." Asked Shepard.

"Its the Zor-ah's shields cau-sing inter-ference."

"You know if something bad happens it just proves your theory."

"Crap, don't re-mind me. No-w let me g-o la-st minute cal-ibrations." Shepard closed the comm.

"Did the Quarians buy him out or something." Asked Joker, jokingly.

"Haha, no he's got a girl over their, she's Turian." Said Shepard.

"Ooh, so big man on campus is finally settling down. Its about time, he's not very good with the lady's." Shepard smiled. The first Geth frigate dropped out of FTL. "Looks like its time to go to work. Receiving their IFF its friendly." They waited for the hostile Geth ship to drop out. It never did. The rest of the ally Geth ships started dropping out. "Huh, guess we scared them off."

"Guess so." A light lit up on jokers consul.

"Its Gerrel probably wants to know what happened." Joker pressed the button.

"Shepard where are the hostile Geth ships I didn't see one." Said admiral Gerrel.

"They must have broke off realizing it was a trap." Said Shepard.

"Well that works I guess, but we need to get back to the flotilla then."

"Agreed, but what about the Geth ship where will they go."

"They can go anywhere they want, but they're not coming back with us, that's for sure."

"Alright I'll inform them, Shepard out."

"Hey he can't argue with our results. The Geth are safe, and we did take any damage. I guess clear everything with the Geth and then we go back home." Said Joker.

"Home huh you growing attached to the flotilla. Asked Shepard.

"No. Just a figure of speech."

"Ah. Well let me go clear everything with the Geth and then get us out of here. Shepard walked off the bridge. "EDI where's Legion and Stutter."

"Port observations. Would you like me to call them to the CIC." Asked EDI.

"No, I'll go to them." Said Shepard. Shepard entered the elevator and took it to the crew deck to meet Stutter.

"Commander Shepard." Said Stutter

"Stutter your fleet is safe. Informed Shepard.

"We know this."

"So what's your plan where are you going from here."

"We request sanctuary within the creator fleet."

"Not possible."

"We don't understand, we know the location of the Creator fleet we could expose this to the others or attack it ourselves, but we don't."

"Legion I thought I told you not to transmit the flotillas position."

"We did not." Stated Legion.

"Then how did they get the coordinates." Asked Shepard with skepticism.

"You brought Stutter to the fleet commander." Said Javik laying on the couch. Jacob was watching stutter from the corner. "It was your own oversight that did this. You allowed it communication to its brothers."

"Legion why didn't you stop him." Asked Shepard.

"We where unaware of the action until its completion. All Geth AI's are quantum entangled to one another the transmission is almost instant and unblockable." Informed Legion.

"Son of a bitch, I wish I had known that."

"You never asked."

"Commander Shepard we request sanctuary within the creator fleet." Said Stutter.

"Stutter that isn't going to happen, find somewhere else." Said Shepard.

"Why."

"Because the Quarians don't trust you, and to be honest I don't either."

"Shepard commander may we make a suggestion." Inquired Legion.

"What is it." Said Shepard.

"We believe the main issue is not your trust, but political blow back. The fleet could remain outside creator sensor range, this would allow us to provide support against attacks while remaining hidden until such a attack. Would this be acceptable."

"I guess, you're just going to do it anyway without my knowledge right. "

"Correct." Stated Stutter.

"Then do it. What about this, AI platform though, what's going to happen to it." Asked Shepard.

"If our services are no longer required we will request to return to our fleet."

"Granted, but we don't have a shuttle, so you'll have to send one from your ships."

"One is on the way."

"That was quick."

"We communicate at the speed of light."

"Are you going to be sticking around Legion." Asked Shepard.

"Yes. We will escort stutter to the shuttle then return to normal patterns." Stated Legion.

"Javik that means you have to get up." Said Jacob loudly.

Javik gave a groan. "fine." Javik stood up and grabbed his assault rifle that was laying next to him.

"Hey commander, we have a Geth shuttle requesting permission to land. What should I do." Asked Joker over the intercom.

"Let it land, its coming to pick up Stutter. Said Shepard.

"Alright commander just keep them away from are gold okay."

"Gold." Said Shepard questioningly.

"You know, our ezo."

"Oh, ha ha, its not our gold its the Quarians."

"Damn commander, you gave it all away, you could have at least made a quick buck off it."

"That wasn't the plan Joker you know that."

"Yeah I know, but just think how many credits that payload could have brought. I mean this isn't just regular ezo, its Geth refined ezo."

"Stop your drooling Joker. I'll tell you what next time we raid a ezo mine you can sell half of it." Javik, Legion, and Jacob escorted stutter to the elevator. "Alright gotta go Joker." Shepard followed them aboard the elevator, getting off at the engineering deck. Shepard watch from the window as Stutter boarded the shuttle. Shepard couldn't believe he had given the flotillas position away, but at least Legion could be trusted. Shepard stared watching until Stutter's shuttle left. Shepard then turned towards engineering to find Tali.

"Okay people, battle stations are over, back to bed." Said Joker over the intercom.

"Thank god gabby needs her eight hours of beauty sleep otherwise she turns into a hideous monster." Said Donnelly

"Kenneth you couldn't get enough beauty sleep." Responded Gabby.

"It's this job. Shepard, that varren is pretty sweet. Keep him out of engineering though, he tried to bite me earlier."

"Kenneth stop being such a baby, you get bit by a dog once, and the moment one sniffs your hand you think its going to bite you now." Gabby walked over where you could see Urz. "Look at him how could something so sweet bite people."

"Easy, when your least expecting it."

"Shepard any time you want Urz down here, he's more then welcome."

"Gabby."

"I'll go over your head Kenneth your boss is standing right there."

"Yeah, I'm standing right here, and Urz is my Varren." Said Tali.

"Ah you women." Said Donnelly.

"You heard the man, to bed with you. Said Shepard changing the subject."

"Alright then you go get Urz, he's over by the core sleeping again." Said Shepard.

"I picked a Hell of a gift of protection, didn't I."

"You did, but I still like him." Shepard climbed over the railing and walked over to Urz. Shepard nudged him with his foot first, but Urz payed him no attention. Shepard then reached down and picked up Urz.

"Damn your heavy." Urz squirmed as Shepard carried him over the rail and out of engineering. Shepard set him down outside of engineering. You better stop being so lazy sleeping everywhere. Said Shepard looking upside down into Urz's face. Urz gave him a lick on his face.

"Hehe."

"Well maybe he'll short circuit a Geth with his slobber," Shepard wipe his face off. "but you where no help earlier. Shepard Rubbed Urz's neck. Come on miss vas Normandy let's go back to bed."

Writers notes their were a couple good spots for renegade and paragon interruptions how many of you where pulling your renegade interruption triggers with Lia. I wasn't but that's just me.


	19. An Accident

It had been a month now. The two days set aside for the Reaper to invade Shepard's dreams were waisted. The Reaper had elected to hide trying to protect it's identity. The Geth remain hidden while the Quarians built on their dreadnoughts. The Quarians had dragged their heals on the crew transfer to the Normandy aswell, until today. They finally supplied a crewed of seventeen Quarians with one still to come. One of the crew a Quarian doctor managed to work his way into the Med bay.

"Now let's just see how well that child of yours is doing in there." Said doctor Chakwas, scanning Tali with her omni tool. "Hm... the child looks healthy, no infection from the Reaper virus, and it look about nine weeks old."

"Nine weeks, but I'm only seven." replied Tali.

"I'm basing it off a human pregnancy Tali."

"Maybe you should get your eyes checked doctor, She's Quarian. Why are you referencing a human pregnancy. Said the Quarian doctor. The Quarian doctor walked over, and pushed doctor Chakwas out of the way causing her to stumble a bit. The Quarian doctor scanned Tali. "Its under developed for seven weeks, what's wrong with it."

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I asked your opinion, and its half human. Theirs two month difference in pregnancies, theirs bound to be some differences in development. Now get away from my patient. Go, go back and do what ever the hell you where doing." Said doctor Chakwas.

"She's a Quarian and that automatically makes her mine." Argued The Quarian doctor.

"How the hell is she your patent, I've known Tali for years. I've treated her infections, I know her medical records, and have been monitoring the child weekly. You come waltzing in her, shove me out of the way to take a scan, and then ask the parents what's wrong with the child. What kind of doctor are you."

"The kind that treats Quarians for a living. If she doesn't want me as a doctor that's fine, but she needs to damn well say so."

"Tali who do you want to be your doctor."

Tali looked at the Quarian doctor, then doctor Chakwas. "I want you to be my doctor." Doctor Chakwas smiled.

Doctor Chakwas suddenly turned. "Go on you, shoo." Doctor Chakwas shooed away the Quarian doctor. "Any particular reason you chose me Tali."

"Of course, your kind, caring, have a great bed side manner, and most importantly you know what's wrong with me after you take a scan." Tali looked over at the Quarian doctor saying this. The Quarian doctor glared back at Tali.

"Thank you Tali, and what about you any bumps bruises, disease I need to treat. Your being awfully quiet over their."

"I'm fine doctor, just trying to keep out of a fight." Said Shepard.

"Huh, shows what kind of friend you are." Said Doctor Chakwas smiling "Luckily I'm a military doctor."

"You two are gonna have to get along."

"Don't worry commander, we'll get along one way or another.

"Good because he's digging through your desk now."

"Doctor Chakwas looked over at the Quarian. "Get out of there, who said you could go through my desk." Said Doctor Chakwas walking over to the Quarian.

"You think we should get out of here." Said Shepard to Tali.

"Yes we really should, I don't want to witness a murder." Replied Tali. Tali hopped off the bed and they walked out of the Med lab.

"So you going to engineering."

"Yes, I've got to keep my fellow Quarians from tearing the engine apart."

"I'll see you later then." Shepard kissed Tali's vizor where her mouth would be, putting a hand under her chin.

"I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you to... So I guess we better go our separate ways." They stood their for a moment staring into each others eyes. Tali broke contact first.

"I really have to go." Tali walked off towards the elevator, while Shepard watch her leave. Shepard turned and walked to the main battery visiting Garrus. As the door opened Shepard found Zuula all over Garrus. Shepard turned around to walk out, but was stopped.

Garrus pulled Zuula off of him. "Wait Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Yes Garrus." Said Shepard waiting for response from Garrus.

"I want you to actually meet Zuula."

Shepard turned around. "I don't remember her being on the transfer list."

"That's because I wasn't." Replied Zuula. "I snuck aboard. Zuula Daltess I've heard a lot about you." Zuula put out her hand. Shepard met it with his own.

"So Garrus told you about me, he hasn't said a word about you." Replied Shepard.

"Garrus are you ashamed of me." Asked Zuula.

"No, you kidding me, a women who calibrates giant guns for a living, what's more sexy then that. Besides I told Shepard about you, I just keep most of our relationship privet." Said Garrus covering his ass.

"He Said a little about you in the beginning, but after that he kept quiet. I'm glad he found somebody though he's been moping around the ship ever sense me and Tali got together." Said Shepard.

"Hm... something I should know Garrus." Asked Zuula, trying to rattle Garrus.

"Know its nothing, it was before we met, and I wouldn't trade you for her. Shepard on the other hand needs to learn to keep his mouth shut." Said Garrus covering his ass again.

"You finally ready for that sparing session." Asked Shepard.

"Sure how about the shuttle bay. You want to watch Zuula." asked Garrus.

"And see you get your ass kicked, why not." Said Zuula. Garrus, Zuula, and Shepard left the main battery heading to the elevator.

"Sounds like she doesn't have much confidence in you Garrus." Commented Shepard.

"I have confidence in him, but he could use a good beating, for making me crawl into a dirty hole, that he clearly could fit in."

"Making your women do all the work. I like your stile Garrus."

"Those relays have to be changed every couple months. I got stuck in their once, plus you know I don't like spiders." Said Garrus.

"So Zuula you got any friends on the Zorah." Asked Shepard.

"A few, but their not really that good of friends, always acting superior to everyone. They think they know better then you until you prove them wrong. I still get blamed for my husbands death. I exposed him to a virus. I should have been more careful." Said Zuula.

"Was it your fault."

"No of course not, but they'd rather blame me instead of facing the truth."

"What did happen."

"Quarian doctor got sloppy didn't want to get caught so put the blame on me. Take a look at what's going on in your Med lab." They stopped looking inside. Doctor Chakwas, and the Quarian doctor were fighting. "This is what I ment by acting superior. He's just got here and is already trying to run your Med lab. Your doctor knows what she's doing, but yet he can't follow rules."

"I already don't like him, he scans the child, and ask me and Tali what's wrong with it. I'm like that's what where here for if I knew I wouldn't need you."

"Exactly my point. I guess to be honest I don't have any friends." They started walking again.

"So why stay with the Quarians then, why not go back to council space."

"Because I have a life here, and despite their superiority complex they're good people, most of them anyway."

"If you want, you can come to the Normandy, you'd still be helping them and theirs a more friendly crowed here."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to say no for now. Next time you visit the Citadel I'd like to come along though."

"Of course, Garrus's can show you where I beat him in a shooting contest."

"You better win Garrus I'm not much for second best."

"Don't worry I won't lose." Said Garrus. Garrus accessed his comm. "Hey Tali. Shepard, and I are about to spar you want to watch." They walked off the elevator into the shuttle bay.

"I would love to but right now I'm busy." Said Tali. "How the hell did you four get stuck. Get your ass's out of there right now or I'm sending Urz in... When I get back you better be out of there."

"Moment later Tali could be seen leaving engineering using the elevator from the shuttle bay window. Is she always that way." Asked Zuula.

"No, only when she mad." Responded Shepard.

"So how do we start this, I'm kind of afraid to hit you." said Garrus

"Easy you throw a punch like this." Said Shepard throwing a right punch, which Garrus block. Garrus dropped to the ground and swept Shepard's feet. Shepard fell to the floor. Garrus stood back up.

"Come on Shepard I know your better then this." Shepard got back on his feet.

"Just giving you a freebie." Garrus swung at Shepard. Shepard deflected the right fist inward, then gave Garrus two solid hits to the side. Garrus backed off.

"That's good Shepard, but your still slow." Garrus let Shepard come at him allowing Shepard to attack at his face. Garrus consistently blocked Shepard. "See what I'm saying, slow." Garrus grabbed Shepard's next oncoming fist and flipped him. "Come on Shepard what if Tali's life was at stake." Shepard stood back up again and let Garrus come at him. Shepard blocked several of Garrus's hits before taking one to the face. Garrus stopped. "Face it Shepard I'm to fast for you. I've had way more hand to hand training then you."

"Maybe your right Garrus, but how do you stop a Krogan." Shepard charged Garrus sending him to the ground.

"Alright Shepard you scored a point. Now get off me." Shepard climbed off the top of Garrus and put his hand out. Garrus took it and pulled himself up.

"You want to call it quits." Asked Garrus.

"Sure I'm winning, and by the way how do you stop a Krogan, a really big gun."

Shepard wiped blood from his nose. "Maybe Thane would be a better competition for you."

"Maybe but not by much. Stick to what your good at Shepard, shooting, being a hopeless romantic, and cooking. Speaking of cooking loser cooks."

"So either way I lost."

"Yes, he's good about winning even when he loses." Said Zuula.

"No hard feelings Shepard. Asked Garrus. I mean at least you can actually eat what you cook." Shepard, Garrus, and Zuula headed to the elevator.

"So I take it that the meatloaf Garrus brought over was a disaster." Asked Shepard.

"It was horrible." Replied Zuula.

"I thought you said you could cook." Said Shepard.

"I can, doesn't mean it taste good though." Replied Garrus.

"No wonder why I'm always cooking." Shepard, Garrus, and Zuula walked out over to the kitchen. "So what am I cooking." Asked Shepard.

"How about a Quarian." Said doctor Chakwas.

"Something wrong doctor." Asked Shepard.

"You know very well what is wrong. Its that Quarian he's an idiot. He's like a doctor from the twentieth century, wanting to cut off a limb instead of actually remedying the problem."

"You must be over exaggerating."

"I'm not, and that's just the thing. How the hell does someone become a doctor when you, you do that." Doctor Chakwas finally noticed Shepard's nose. "And what happened to your nose."

"Sparing accident"

"Well I don't know about accident." Commented Garrus.

"I'll see what I can do about him. In the mean time you'll have to deal with him." Said Shepard

"Hhhh, the sooner he's gone the better." Said Doctor Chakwas. Shepard made Garrus and Zuula lunch, and now had hunkered down in his room building one of his module ships. The Quarians had started to get to Shepard aswell.

"Commander we have another shuttle coming in you might want to get down there." Said Joker over the intercom

"Thanks Joker I'm on my way." Said Shepard. Shepard set down the piece of model ship he was holding in his hand and walked out of his room taking the elevator down to the shuttle bay. Reegar was standing in the shuttle bay looking around.

"Commander Shepard, how have you been." Said Reegar walking up to Shepard.

"I've been good, congratulations on your promotion." Said Shepard holding out his hand.

"I'm not really promoted yet, been running techs around, when I got the offer to ride out the rest of my time on the Normandy I figured my chances of survival went up. Congratulations on the child you must have some Quarian in you or something. Where is miss Zorah though I would have thought she'd be greeting every Quarian that came on board."

"She's working in engineering trying to keep our new engineers from tearing the ship apart."

"Better then supervising the techs, so they can study dark energy."

"Have they learned any thing." Shepard motioned to the elevator.

"No nothing, at least recently we haven't gone out. The retaking of Rannoch seems to take priority, and now that I'm here they can't send me out again."

"Any thought on the name of your ship."

"I have a few. The name Shepard has come to the table several times." Shepard and Reegar entered the elevator.

"Do you not like it."

"Its a fine name for a ship, but I was hoping for something a little more graceful."

"You mean like grace." Said Shepard smiling.

"Exactly." they both laughed.

"Well if you name your ship the Shepard the other one has to be named Vakarian." Shepard and Reegar exited the elevator and entered engineering.

"Why is that."

"Garrus and I have noticed when you separate me Tali and him bad things tend to happen"

"I'm not much for superstition commander but I'll take that under advisement." Shepard and Reegar stopped listen to Donnelly and Gabby chat with each other.

"I am so glad miss Zorah likes us. I couldn't imagine Urz chasing me through the crawl space." Said Donnelly.

"They deserved it, all four claimed they were stuck. How stupid can you be. All four of you stuck. If you want to hide that's fine the Normandy ran smooth without you, just be smart about it. Gabby glanced over at Shepard. Oh look the commanders here."

"Hey commander have you seen our new engineers, wait he's not another one right."

"No, this is Kal'Reegar. He's a soldier not an engineer, and where are they." Said Shepard.

"Exactly my point they've run off again, when miss Zorah finds out she's gonna be ticked." said Donnelly.

"Where's Tali then."

"Uh... miss Zorah, she's down the stairs to the subdeck, starboard side."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem if you see those crazy kids drive them right towards miss Zorah she'll want a peace of them."

"Will do, now you two be good."

"Wouldn't dream of being anything else." Shepard and Reegar took the starboard stair, and looked into the massive opening.

"Tali, you in there." Yelled Shepard. They heard something break, a sound of steam leaving a broken pipe could be heard.

"Keelah." Yelled Tali. "EDI redirect this so I can work on it."

"She sounds angry." Said Shepard

"Dealing with four undisciplined kids will do that." Replied Reegar. Tali came out five minutes later.

"You made me break that." Tali poked Shepard in the chest hard.

"Sorry." Shepard rubbed his chest where tali poked him. "I heard that these kids where causing trouble, but hey I brought a friend who might be able to bust them into shape. That is if you don't mind."

"Reegar it's great to see you." Said Tali giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you to Ma'am, and I'll bust those kids into shape. They thought this was gonna be a Koosh job, I'll show them." Said Reegar.

"Thank you Reegar they won't know what hit them, and I thought I told you to call me Tali."

"Sorry ma'am still working on it. We can catch up a little later, let me go find these kids, and straighten them out." Reegar walked down the stairs.

"Thanks again Reegar.:

"Not a problem Ma'am." Reegar disappeared.

"So he gets a hug and I don't." Said Shepard.

"Of course you get a hug. Said Tali. Tali gently wrapped her arms around Shepard."

"You okay."

"Hhhh, I guess, its been real hectic today I forgot how annoying my own people can be."

"They're all like that at that age."

"How would you know."

"I was making a general reference about young adults."

"Let's move, move, move, move. Reegar came chasing the the four Quarian engineers up the stairs." Stopping at the level with Shepard and Tali. "Permission to use the shuttle bay for intense training." Requested Reegar.

"Permission granted." Said Shepard. Reegar started back up the stairs.

"Thanks Reegar." Said Tali.

"My pleasure ma'am. I expect to see you all bright and early tomorrow." Said Reegar running out the door.

"Is he serious." Asked Shepard.

"Very serious." answered Tali.

"Well at least he'll straighten out those four for you."

"They deserve it. I hand picked those four, and look how they treated me."

"You got Gabby and Donnelly at least."

"True, I do have them."

"And don't forget Urz to chase them out of any hole they hide in."

"Hehe, you should have seen them run. You always brighten my day."

"That's my job. So is Urz still in there or over by the core." Asked Shepard looking in the hole.

"He's over by the core, he really likes that spot. Kind of like how you like marking up your face. You did win I hope."

"Nope I lost, do you still love me."

"Of course, but how did you lose."

"He's quick, and it was a sparing match, not so much of a actual fight."

"So after you got your butt beat, what did you do."

"Cooked for Garrus and Zuula, then started building a ship."

"So you cooked and did bring me any."

"I saved some for you, its up in the room, and I also found you a new game."

"And I'm stuck here working."

"You can quit if you want. I've got a opening for exotic dancer."

"How much does it pay."

"We'll have to negotiate."

"I can't wait."

"Don't worry I'll wait for you." Shepard pressed his face against her visor. "I'll see you later." Shepard left a kiss on her visor, before turning and leaving. Shepard looked out the window into the shuttle bay. Reegar had the engineers working extremely hard, it looked like a smoking session from basic training. Shepard could wait for what ever Reegar had planed in the morning. Shepard took the elevator to the CIC and visited Liara. He hadn't seen much of her in the past couple days.

"Shepard how nice of you to visit. Said Liara looking up from a pad she was reading on her bed. "Have you come to confess your love for me."

"Yes and ravage you for hours." Said Shepard. They both laughed. "I actually came up here to see how you where doing. You haven't come out of your room for days. Is everything okay with you and Javik."

"Everything is, well not fine. Everyone else seems to have somebody, but me."

"You've got Javik though."

"Yes and no. He seems to only care for a sexual relationship nothing more."

"Are you you making your self out to be anything more, because I won't lie Liara you sometimes come off as that's all you want."

"That really depends, when you came in here and said that line I was enticed by the thought. I almost ripped off my cloths and asked you to take me, but that's not all I want. I want a real relationship one not all about sex, a mutual feeling of love and respect. Be honest Shepard do you ever feel you made the wrong decision choosing Tali. I only ask because of what you said, when you first came in."

"No I don't ever regret it."

"You truly do love her don't you."

"Yes I do, but that doesn't mean I don't get my more primal urges, your a beautiful women Liara get your mind off me. Open yourself to Javik, make him listen to you. He'll either listen and give you what you want, or it's time to break it off with him."

"Now I've got to go but don't be such a stranger, and remember what I said. I still need you around here." Shepard got up off Liara's bed and walked towards Mordins lab. As Shepard entered he saw Lia'Vael and Mordin working together. He wanted to turn around, but knew better. "Mordin, Lia, how's the virus coming."

"Excellent, will have something by the end of the week." Said Mordin.

"Any idea how effective the virus will be." Asked Shepard Curiously.

"Its going to take several treatments over the next few months. We had to lessen the effectiveness of the virus to protect the child." Replied Lia.

"So how many treatments then." Asked Shepard.

"Fourteen over the next four months." Answered Mordin.

"I thought you said long term use could destroy the immune system. Is four months not long term." Questioned Shepard.

"Four months with the original strand of attack virus would destroy immune system. This version is slower it will still target the Reaper virus. It is going to take a bit longer, but it will do less damage to the immune system this way, and the child won't be harmed." informed Lia.

"Alright, thank you I guess I'll be on my way." Shepard walked out of Mordins lab into the CIC and visited Joker. "So how are things going up here." Asked Shepard.

"Things are great up here commander, the ship is full of chatter again new gossip to hear, I'm having a ball. The only thing that could make this better would be EDI sitting right next to me." Said Joker.

"I'll get to it Joker, you gotta remember your not the one running into the fire here."

"Hey I'm not complaining just saying when EDI gets that new body my moral will increase."

"Until I turn down your many propositions Jeff." Said EDI

"That's harsh EDI, you haven't even got the new body and your already shooting me down." Responded Joker.

"It would merely be for your safety Jeff."

"Just wait no women can resist my charm, you'll overlook safety issues."

I doubt it.

"You to have fun imagining, I'm gonna go." Said Shepard.

Shepard, Javik would like to speak with you if its convenient, he's been mumbling to himself all day. Informed EDI.

"Alright, I'll go speak to him." Shepard left for the elevator and entered Javik's room a few moments later. "Javik EDI told me you want to talk." Said Shepard.

"The AI is spying, typical." Said Javik. Shepard navigated his way to one of the couches around the piles of scrap material layed out on the floor.

"She means well Javik."

"It, it means well. And it does not, it is merely buying your affection hoping someone will release it from its shackles."

"That's not gonna happen on my watch, now is that your problem or something else."

Javik continued to fumble with a cylindrical object shocking himself. "Ahh." Javik threw the object against the observation window. "We aren't doing anything to fight the Reapers." Javik stood up and walked over to pick up the cylindrical object. Their were seven others next to where Javik was sitting.

"Javik what do you expect us to do. You were born in war, battle is a constant. Where not in war, were preparing for one the only thing you can do is wait. Its going to take ships to stop the Reapers. We'll get there Javik, I've already got the council races to start building ships, now we just have to free up the Quarians and Geth ships. We'll get through this Javik. The real fight starts when they get here. So what are you making."

"An EMP Grenade for the Geth facility. If they're anything like the Metacons in battle well need them."

"What were the Metacons like in battle."

"They were like all synthetics in battle ruthless. I saw one kill a child. Well I didn't see one kill a child, I was given the memory. Their was no need to kill the child it was merely a month old."

"How do you know the age of the child."

"It was the mothers memory. I had my doubt about fighting synthetic. I saw no reason to fight them I hadn't experience the horrors of a synthetic yet. I was seven of your years when I was given the memory. She gave me a reason fight them."

"And so you fight the Reapers because their no better then the Metacons."

"No, I fight the Reapers to honor my people, to take Vengence. I fight the Geth because they are no better then the Metacons. The Quarians should have know better. When we liberate Rannoch from Geth control. If their is a opportunity to wipe them out. I suggest you take it."

"I'll think about it, but you need to relax. Our ally Geth seem truthful, we need them for the Reapers. And If your right then maybe they'll get wiped out in the fight." Shepard stood up.

"Remember what you did to the Rachni. They where not even synthetics and you wiped out their species. They were capable of emotion, love, hate, and you committed genocide. Legion is only your friend out of convenience, you would be wise to remember that."

"I will Javik. Shepard started to leave the room."

"Oh one more thing Shepard, watch out for Lia'Vael, have the Salarian check every injection if you don't want Tali poisoned."

Shepard turned around. "How do you know about that."

"Their are no secrets that can be hidden from me. You left the memory on the elevator keypad."

"Well keep that quiet."

"I promise that I will take it to my grave."

"I appreciate that." Shepard left, retiring to his room again finishing his Turian dreadnought. Tali came up exhausted going straight to the bed. Urz ran around the room chasing a small combat drone tali had built for him to play with.

"Wow, this bed feels so good right now." Said Tali

"Did those kids give you anymore problems." Asked Shepard. Shepard got up leaving the game manual he was reading on the desk.

"No, Reegar had them all day."

Shepard grabbed a refrigerated container off the coffee table and brought it over to Tali. Tali was laying face down. "Then what made it such a hard day."

"Everything kept breaking today. my feet, my back, my sholders, they're all" Said Tali rolling over

"I'm sorry, don't go into work tomorrow. Let Donnelly and Gabby handle things."

"I have to you know that."

"I do, is their anything I can do for you."

"I don't want to ask anything of you."

"To bad now what can I do for you. How about a foot massage."

"You just want to get around my sexy toes."

"So what if I do." Shepard grabbed Tali's foot. "This is going to be a little hard with the suit on."

"Since your so intent on taking care of me tonight. Go get the computer, and boot up that game, while I get my suit off." Shepard grabbed the computer and started the game by the time Shepard got back to the bed Tali was laying on on her stomach, eating the cold chicken bites he had saved for her. Shepard set the computer in front of Tali and moved back to her feet. "Alright your going to have to help me here."

Shepard put his hands on one of Tali's feet. "Down just a little bit." Shepard moved his hands down and started massaging tali's foot. "Oh your hands are magic."

"No, just normal. We need to get you some real cloths."

"Do you not like me naked."

"Don't take it that way, its just a little weird you sitting around naked just for a foot rub, not that I don't like it."

"Well then you will be happy to know I picked up a few things, for when I get to big for my suit, and to be honest I hate sitting around naked I get all itchy."

"I have noticed you scratching. When did you get the cloths."

"When I was with Kelly."

"Ah, so how are you going to get around the ship when you get too big."

"Well we do have suits for just that purpose, but I really don't want to wear one. They're lowners, and even though they say they're clean, I just can't bring myself to wear one. I'm going to be trapped in this room."

"So are you going to have the baby here in this room then."

"No, but that is a interesting predicament. We'll have to figure out someway to get me out of here. Okay my feet are good, now how about my back."

"You mean I have to leave your sexy toes"

"Yes, and if you ever to play with them again, you will do my back."

"you can be so mean you know that." Shepard moved to her back.

"You like me mean."

"I like everything about you." Shepard leaned over and gave her a kiss from behind.

"So how about we have a little competition when your done. Winner picks what we do later."

"Alright, your on."

"It won't work you know." Said a voice, sounding like the Reaper child, from behind him. Shepard was in the park once again.

"What won't work." Said Shepard turning around to see no one.

"Your cure." The voice was behind him again.

"It looks like where doing a pretty good job without it, you can't even manifest yourself."

"I have no need to manifest a body. That would allow you to break the connection at your own discretion. I wish to talk."

"Talk why would you want to talk... Your going crazy in side Tali aren't you. You can't maintain balance your point of view is shifting."

"Silence, it is my turn to speak. Your mind is strong, but not impervious to my probing. You wonder why I know about the virus Lia'Vael is making or was making until you refused her It doesn't matter what you share with Tali, anything you don't I will still learn. This virus will be inadequate to stop me."

"Your repeating yourself, you already told me it won't work"

"Silence." Said the Reaper voice assertively.

"Why should I be, you can't stop me from talking otherwise you would. In fact why are we even talking in the first place. It must be hard to probe someone else's mind. Your not the big hulking monster with all its power anymore, your a parasite capable of emotion. I can already tell I've angered you."

"Silence." The Reaper tried bringing Shepard to his knees, but was unsuccessful.

"Look what's happened to you, you can't even bring me down. You want to talk we'll talk, but on my terms."

"Fine, speak."

"Why invade Tali's mind why not mine or Garrus."

"Tali is your weakness, you would break all your rules to save her. You have the framework, and Garrus's immune system is much stronger."

"Alright, Mordin says you've been around inside Tali for awhile before Javik bridged our minds. Why did you only become active after the bridging."

"It gave full access to your mind, but I chose to only venture in Tali's mind first to guarantee my future mate would survive."

"Future mate. You got to be kidding."

"Why else would I try to save you from ascension."

"Just how would you save me from ascension."

"Synthesis."

"You mean that crap you tried to feed me on the Citadel."

"Yes, and I see you are repulsed by the idea."

"Of course I'm repulsed, you want to mate with me, and turn me into a machine. Look what happens to Tali, in all this. You claim your studying me. How come you didn't conclude this on your own... Your scared aren't you. Your an organic now. You know what happens to organics during ascension, and your scared its going to happen to you. How long do you have before the Reapers show up."

"Seven months."

"Seven months to live unless you can synthesis yourself. You should have picked a better host."

"This appeared as the best option at the time." The park grew darker.

"Your losing hold aren't you. The cruel reality that you won't be able to survive is breaking you down right now."

"I could save you, and the child. Why chose to die rather then save two."

"You wouldn't save us you would try to control us."

"Then I must find another way." The park grew dark, Shepard could only see trees now that seem to glow. A banshee scream could be heard in the dark. Shepard's omni blade came out. Husks ran at him.

"You going to kill me now Reaper." Yelled Shepard receiving no answer. Shepard sliced the head off a husk. Then killed another to stabbing them in the head. Shepard saw and grabbed a carnifex heavy pistol off the ground. Shepard started shooting husks at a distance which were swarming him. Shepard kept shooting firing widely at every husk. A stray shot flew, and hit Tali who he hadn't seen until now.

"Ahhhh." Tali screamed. Shepard cleared the rest of the husks from the area. The only thing left now was a banshee in front of Tali. Shepard tried to fire his pistol, but it hissed from overheating." Shepard found a graal shotgun on the ground which he picked up going towards Tali. A brute smashed through a tree taking Shepard's attention. Shepard cranked back the Graal and fired at the brute. Shepard did this two more times before the brute fell at his feet. Shepard turned his attention back at the banshee. The Graal was empty so Shepard tried his heavy pistol again. It fired. Shepard fired it while rolling out of a biotic attack from the banshee. The banshee fell just as the pistol overheated again. Shepard now ran to Tali.

"Baby, baby. Don't you dare die on me, I need you. I didn't mean to shoot you, I didn't see you until it happened." Said Shepard worried

"I know you didn't, just know I love." Tali reached up and felt the side of Shepard's face.

"No your not dieing on me. You do that the reaper wins." Shepard held his hand over the wound on her stomach. "I don't want to lose you." Shepard began crying into Tali's chest. "Don't die Tali." More husk and banshee screams could be heard. Shepard grabbed a phaeston off the ground, and shot anything that moved.

Shepard woke up. "Medical emergency to the commanders quarters." Said EDI over the intercom. Shepard was back in his room. Shepard looked over at Tali. Their was no wound on her stomach but blood had clearly been poring from her nose. Shepard climbed on top of Tali and started patting her face, trying to wake her up.

"Come on baby don't die on me, wake up please." Shepard sniffled. Doctor Chakwas bursted through the door a minuted later.

"What's wrong." Asked doctor Chakwas.

"I had another Reaper dream. I didn't mean to but I shot her. It was completely by accident." Informed Shepard crying again.

"Get her up, we need to get her to the Med bay. EDI I want everything decontaminated on our way to the Med bay fast as you can." Shepard climbed off of Tali and carried her to the elevator. Conveniently for Shepard wining the game had won him his decision to just hold Tali for the night so he was dressed. Shepard carried her to the Med bay. "Alright out you go Shepard your going to be in the way." Doctor Chakwas shoved Shepard out the door while Mordin took scans. The door closed in front of Shepard, and he sunk into a corner crying into his hands. Urz came over and licked his face. Shepard pushed Urz away.

"What happened." Asked Garrus squatting down in front of Shepard. The whole team had gathered around around the Med bay in some form of fashion.

"I shot Tali, it was by accident I swear. I didn't see her, and husk were all around me."

"It's not your fault Shepard you know that, I know that. You would never have shot Tali on purpose. Everything is gonna be alright, trust me, bad things can't happen when were close together."

"Garrus what is he talking about." Asked Liara.

"Tali has been infected by a Reaper virus, and its been making Shepard and Tali share dreams. Shepard's accidentally shot her in the dream."

"So what's going on in there then."

"I don't know, you'll just have to wait and see." Everyone crowded around the mess hall table other then Shepard, and Urz who remained in the corner. Urz curled up next to shepard, while Shepard waited for news. The team argued over the table Javik was on one of his anti Reaper trips while while Garrus defended Shepard's decision to keep the information quiet.

Eventually doctor Chakwas came out to get Shepard. Shepard looked up at Doctor Chakwas. "Is she okay."

"She had a brain aneurism that's what caused the bleeding, come on she's okay now." Doctor Chakwas held out her hand, and Shepard took it. They walked into the Med lab. Tali was still out on the bed covered by a sheet up to her chest. "You can stay with her as long as you want."

Mordin took another scan of Tali. "She'll make a full recovery. Thankfully this accident won't happen again." Said Mordin. Doctor Chakwas rolled a chair over to Shepard.

"How can you guarantee that." Asked doctor Chakwas.

"Have the signal now. Reaper made a mistake." Replied Mordin

"So how long until the cure is done." Asked Shepard taking a seat.

"Like I said before, by the end of the week."

Okay thank you, both of you, for taking care of her. Shepard held Tali's hand, and leaned his head against the bed.

Writers notes: I really hope you liked this chapter I hated it at first. I had written the reaper dream first and had to move it several times. I really hope you like Zuula I gave her the voice of eve or the dark elf mercenary in the drunken huntsmen in skyrim I think they're the same not sure though. Next chapter is going to be a good one.


	20. When I'm away from you

Writer note: essentially the same chapter with a few word correction auto correct missed until now I write on word pad.

"Five, months, and you finally let us see the sun Shepard. Do you have any plans." Asked Garrus.

"I'm going to speak with Anderson, why do you need me for anything." Responded Shepard.

"No, just want to make sure you had plans since Tali Isn't around."

"Everyone huddle up for a minute. I wanted to thank you all for being here for me when I need you. Take out your credit chits."

"Shepard you don't need to pay me, the ride is enough." Said Jacob.

"He is right, we have all volunteered theirs no need for this." Said Thane.

"Speak for yourself Thane I could use the money." Said Joker.

"Joker you've known Shepard for ever now, are you really that shallow." Said doctor Chakwas.

"No, but he's giving out money, and where on the Citadel. Think of all the stuff I could buy." Replied Joker.

"Enough, I want to do this. Now hold out your credit chits." Said Shepard.

Shepard transferred fifty thousand credits to Joker. "Holly crap commander thanks. I'd do a dance for you, but I'm afraid I might break something."

"Its fine Joker just have fun with it. Shepard transferred fifty thousand credits to the rest of them."

"Everyone aren't you forgetting something." Said Jacob.

"And what is that Jacob." Ask doctor Chakwas.

"Jacob it's not necessary." Said Shepard.

"Of course it is Shepard. Responded Jacob. You all haven't said thank you. except for Joker, so now where going to say it together. Come on everyone three, two, one."

"Thank you." Everyone said thank you.

As they dispersed Shepard called Garrus back. "Garrus wait up a minutes." Said Shepard.

Garrus walked back over to Shepard. "What up." Asked Garrus.

"I didn't want the others to feel slighted by this, pull out your credit chit."

"Shepard you already gave enough." Garrus pulled out his credit chit.

"This is for the equipment you bought. I know its not a as much as you spent, but at least its something. Shepard dropped his account to a cool one million credits."

"Thanks Shepard I really appreciate that." Garrus gave Shepard a manly hug before returning to Zuula. Shepard walked over to the scanning area as the others walked through the door. The Csec officer spoke to him before letting him through.

"What no animals, Mecs, or aliens today, that a surprise. The Captain has something for you when I let you through." The Csec officer let Shepard through.

Shepard walked over to captain Bailey. "I'm told you have something for me." Said Shepard.

"Uh, yes Shepard, I have a couple of things actually. Its been a while Shepard, how have you been. I heard a rumor that your working with the Geth. I hope that isn't true. A large fleet of Geth ships came through a relay the other day its got the council on edge." Said Bailey.

"Well pass them a message telling them it's nothing to worry about." Replied Shepard.

"So you are working with the Geth." Said Bailey Asking.

"Yes and no, its actually only a faction of the Geth. They want to make peace with organics. I'm giving them that chance."

"Well maybe I don't have all the pieces, but I don't see that puzzle going together to well. I wish you luck though. God knows we could use them against the Reapers, if they're really coming. Anyway I've got some stuff that's built up waiting on you, and I need to call in a favor."

"Your holding my messages for me."

"Strangest thing, they get sent right here. I figured they were important so I thought I'd hang on to them."

"I appreciate it. So What's this favor."

"Theirs a man down on level twenty four near one of those omni tattoo parlors. I believe his name is Conrad Verner, He's openly recruiting Cerberus and the council wants a stop put to it."

"But what he's doing is actually not actually illegal"

"Exactly. I've had several officers ask him to stop. Hell I even went down their twice myself, but he seems to think he's doing you proud."

"Doing me proud. Did he not see the news report with Emily Wong."

"No he saw it, I showed it to him. He thinks you where just trying to Ward of the weak willed, he's not very bright."

"I Know, I'll go talk to him."

"Well before you go here are some messages that got built up." Bailey open a draw from his desk and pulled out two data pads. "This one is from Urdnot Wrex, and another from a Aria Tloak. You have friends in low places Shepard." Bailey handed Shepard the data pads.

Shepard took the data pads and put them in his inner jacket pocket. "Thanks." Shepard walked down to to level twenty four. Shepard was surprised how much a slum the levels below twenty five looked. It was as if you entered omega. Shepard navigated around the crowds diving between people. One shady looking Salarian stop Shepard.

"Hey you look like a soldier. Am I right. Of course I'm right. Why don't you get a omni tattoo, their perfect for attracting mates." Said the shady Salarian.

"I already have one." said Shepard pushing by the Salarian.

"Which one, a mate, or the omni tattoo. Because I specialize in both removal and application." Asked the Salarian following him.

"The mate."

"Well maybe she'd like to see you with one."

"No, now unless you can tell me wear to find a man recruiting for Cerberus go away."

"I know who your talking about, he's a human. He moved down to level twenty three in front of a bar. Your gonna pay me now right."

"And indulge your habits. No."

"Come on man I just told you were he was, you got to give me something."

"You want something, here's some advice. Don't give out information until you get paid."

"Come on man don't play me like that."

(Renegade trigger)  
"Shepard pulled a predator pistol and pointed it at the Salarian. Get the hell away from me before I shoot you."

"Alright fine man. Sheesh all you had to do was say no." The Salarian walked away. Shepard walked down to level twenty three which looked worse then the last level. He found the bar with Conrad out side, trying to talk up two People.

"Of course you'll make a lot of credits. You don't think commander Shepard worked for them for free do you." Said Conrad

Shepard walked up behind Conrad. "Join Cerberus and they'll put a control chip in your head. Is that worth all the credits." Asked Shepard. The two individuals walked away.

"What the hell man, oh commander Shepard."

"What are you doing Conrad."

"Doing you proud commander, isn't it great. I work for Cerberus just like you."

"Conrad I don't work for Cerberus."

"Of course you do commander, you and Cerberus stopped the Collectors."

"I used Cerberus Conrad, I don't work for them anymore."

"So I messed up again, didn't I."

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry command, I'm just trying to do you proud."

"You want to do me proud. Go back to your charity."

"But you see, this was for charity. I got paid five hundred credits for everyone I recruited."

"Well stop, your sending people to their deaths."

"I'm sorry commander I just wanted to do you proud."

"Find some other way for your charity, just not this way."

"I will commander thanks for setting me strait again." Conrad moped away. Shepard shook his head, and walked away back out of the lower levels.

As Shepard walked he heard a news report over the intercom. He stopped listening to the news report.

""Political pressure takes its tole on one of the Alliances finest today, as admiral Hackett resigned his position after being asked to do what he says is unthinkable. Admiral Hackett left this statement upon interview."

"I've done a lot of thing in my time that I didn't agree with, but arresting Shepard that's going to far. Shepard is a good man and would never betray the Alliance. He doesn't deserve this, and I'm not going to be the one to arrest him."

"Admiral Hackett later commented on the illegitimacy of the charges. More information including a statement from commander Shepard's mother, captain Hannah Shepard, are located on the news terminals around the Citadel. Ask a avina terminal for directions. breaking news Alliance officials have demanded the council assist in the arrest of Command Shepard. The council refused, saying that even though they don't always see eye to eye with Commander Shepard. Their is no reason to arrest the specter as he has not broken any laws layed down by the council.""

"Shepard did you just here that." asked Garrus over the comm.

"Yeah I did, it isn't good." Replied Shepard.

"At least Csec isn't after you, do you want backup. I know its not what Zuula wanted but it better then seeing you arrested."

"I think I'll be fine I'm packing."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do Shepard out." Shepard had made it back to level twenty six and was checking the news terminal. Just as Shepard opened up the news article containing his mothers statements captain Bailey walked up. Bailey.

"So I guess you heard, weird how the day you come to the Citadel the alliance pulls this stunt." Said Bailey.

"How come you didn't tell me about this." Replied Shepard.

"To be honest Shepard this is the first time I heard it. I Asked one of my men how long this has been playing, and he's says all day. I'm sorry Shepard If i had known I would have told you. Councilor Anderson wants to see you though if you have a minute."

"Good I was on my way to see him."

"Listen Shepard, if you have any problems with Alliance soldiers just contact me on your omni tool."

"How do I do that."

"May I." Bailey motion for Shepard's omni tool. Shepard gave Bailey his arm, and Bailey set up the omni tool for communication. "Press these two buttons."

"Why help me."

"Because their are only two kinds of people who distribute law on this station. Specters and Csec. Oh, and those STG guys, but I won't be run over by military. So contact me if theirs trouble." Bailey then turned and left. Shepard grabbed a car to the presidium.

Shepard entered Anderson's office. "Shepard I'm glad you came. I take it you heard the news." Said Anderson looking up from his Desk.

"Yeah I heard." Said Shepard crossing his arms. "What's this all about."

"Its not looking pretty Shepard they're charging you with treason and desertion. Anderson stood up from his desk, and walk over to Shepard."

"Treason. What did I do."

"I don't know Shepard, they say I'm two close to this, they won't tell me anything. But where ever you've been you've been keeping a low profile, and I would suggest you go back. Even council space is dangerous."

"So your saying I have to go into hiding. What about the Prothean ion cannon, were they not happy about that."

Anderson directed Shepard to the balcony. "They pulled some kind of debris hidden between two stars, and some Prothean data drives from a station before losing it in a sun. If they found the weapon they didn't tell me. So where have you been Shepard."

"I can't give you the exact location, but I've been working with the Quarians."

"Well I guess that explains the Geth activity. You just can't relax can you Shepard."

"Not as long as the Reapers are coming."

"Well at least you have Tali. Ashley says she's pregnant. Actually she came in here complaining about it. I don't know how you did it, but maybe it will bring the Alliance and Quarian people closer together."

"Theirs more of a wedge being driven."

"I'm not understanding Shepard do the Quarians disapprove of the child."

"No its more like the Alliance is driving this wedge."

"What has the Alliance done to the Quarians."

"Well for starters a transmission from earth was sent to the Geth. Alerting the hostile Geth to our ally Geth's plans." Anderson looked confused. "We've been working with a sect of Geth that want peace with organics, they're helping us retake Rannoch."

"Can you trust them."

"We believe so, but they are machines. Javik, the Protheans believe if we get the chance we should wipe them out."

"I don't blame him Shepard, I would do the same."

"I don't know, we could use them for the fight against the Reapers."

"Well if they can be trusted keep them for the fight, but afterwards blow them the hell away, before they turn on us."

"Right I'll think about that." The door opened to Anderson's office Shepard. Two Alliance soldiers and Udina walked in.

"There he is, arrest Shepard, and councilor Anderson for harboring a convicted felon." Said Udina.

"Turn around slowly." Said one of the Alliance soldiers.

"Just be cool I'll get us out of this." Whispered Shepard to Anderson. As they turned around Shepard pressed the two buttons on his omni tool.

"Why am I under arrest." Asked Shepard

"Treason and desertion take your pick. you name it I can pin it on both of you. Cuff them." Said Udina

"Your a snake Udina, a snake." yelled Anderson.

"That's the political game Anderson." Said Udina.

"Watch Shepard he got an omni blade." Said the first Alliance soldier as the other approached

"I would worry more about the pistol under my jacket." Said Shepard.

"Hands up." Said the second soldier. Shepard and Anderson put their hands up. The second soldier walked over to Shepard and checked him over pulling the pistol, and data pads. The Soldier handed the Items to the other Soldier.

"Ambassador Udina, he's had a couple data pads on him." Said the Soldier now holding the pads.

"Probably more evidence, take them." Said Udina. The soldier cuffed Shepard and Anderson.

"So where are we going." Asked Shepard.

"Were taking you to the Raven claw from there we will fairy you back to Alliance space where you will await trial back on earth." Said one of the soldiers.

"Stop feeding him the details." Said Udina.

"Alright come on move." Said the soldier who appeared to be in charge. Shepard and Anderson were escorted out of the office, into the presidium, by the soldiers and Udina.

"How is this getting us out of it." Whispered Anderson to Shepard.

"Just give it a minute. So giving us one last stroll through the presidium Udina." Said Shepard. A patrol car wiped by making a quick U turn. Another one landed at the end of a short bridge they where crossing. Bailey and three Csec hopped out of the car walking towards them. More Csec hopped out of the other car surrounding Udina, and the soldiers.

"What is the meaning of this." Said Udina

"The Alliance has no jurisdiction here. This arrest is Illegal. Put your weapons down and surrender peacefully. If you do I promise no one is going to jail." Informed Bailey.

"Stand your ground soldiers, you are Alliance soldiers." Commanded Udina. The soldiers put down their weapons. "You incompetent buffoons."

"Arrest ambassador Udina for obstruction of justice. You two lay down on the ground The Csec officers moved in shoving Udina to the ground."

"I'll have your head for this captain." Bailey walked up to Shepard and Anderson undoing their cuffs. "You got into trouble faster then I expected Shepard, I barely got to finish my coffee."

"You think you can make the charge against Udina stick." Asked Shepard

"No, but I can hold him twenty four hours." Replied Bailey.

"Well I appreciate you coming to our rescue."

"Like I said earlier, Alliance military isn't going to run me over. I'll post a guard outside your office councilor Anderson, at least until they remove you from your council seat, but you know that's coming. This won't happen again though sorry for all the inconvenience."

"What's gonna happened to these two."

"Well, we'll send them back two their ship. They were on shore leave now they lost it. Bailey walked over, and picked up Shepard's stuff." "Here's your stuff back."

"Thanks, don't you need to log it down as evidence or anything."

"I didn't see them with your stuff, did you."

"I guess I imagined it." Shepard took his stuff back. Csec loaded Udina and the soldiers into the patrol cars, leaving Bailey and two Csec behind.

"I'll have these two guard your office councilor. stay out of trouble Shepard." Bailey walked over to his two men and spoke to them.

"Sorry about getting you arrested."

"I had it coming Shepard I've been skirting the line for a while. To be honest I'll be glad when I'm no longer a councilor." Said Anderson.

What are you going to do then. Asked Shepard.

"I figure I'll retire, see the galaxy like a civilian. Maybe help out a old friend of mine stationed at Grissom academy, not like I can do much else now."

"Well I wish you luck, if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't Shepard, take care."

"Shepard walked off eventually sitting on a bench in the presidium. Shepard pulled the data pad from Wrex and played it.

""Hey Shepard I got some interesting new to share with you. Grunt seems to have a thing with the women. I don't know if Okeer intended on this, but four out of the six women visited by grunt are pregnant. Maybe its a fluke or something, but I think he's immune to the Genophage. Maybe your human doctor can take a look a Grunt, and the females. Grunt says your Salarian worked on the Genophage. So keep him out of this. Uh what else was I going to say. Have you got Tali pregnant yet, that's like trying to beat the Genophage all on it's own. Oh wait I remember grunt saying something about it now. how's Urz treating you. Is he chewing up your boots yet. Its about mating season here on Tuchanka for the varren. If you come by bring him down let him get his rocks off. I need a new champion. I can't think of anything else right now. I know as soon as I hang up I'll remember something, but oh well. I hope to see you soon Shepard, Wrex out.""

The voice recording closed and Shepard put up the data pad. As he pulled out the other data pad from Aria, Shepard was contacted over the comm. "Shepard are you alright, I just saw the news." Asked Liara over the comm.

"I'm fine Liara." Replied Shepard

"Your sure."

"Yes Liara, enjoy your fill of the Citadel while you can I've got Bailey looking out for me."

"Alright Shepard, were all just worried about you."

"Liara which one do you think the child would like better." Asked Garrus in vocal range of the comm.

"Your all together right now." Questioned Shepard

"Uh no, that was the intercom. I have to go Shepard be safe." Said Liara hanging up the comm.

Shepard went back to the data pads, and played the vid.

""Get those barricades up I don't want a single eclipse merc getting through." Gun fire could be heard. Then a explosion. "Shepard your damn justicar destabilize all of omega. Get your ass here and fix this." Another explosion happened near Aria and the video went black. Shepard looked at the data pad more carefully it was burned in several places. The vid started back up again. "Shit, shit, that was close, where's patriarch."

"He's dead." Said a voice off screen.

"Shit, Shepard I need you... hell you save my ass, I might even sleep with you.""

The vid ended. Shepard looked at the vid it was dated to a months ago. Shepard shook his head and got up out of his seat. Shepard payed several food shops visits restocking the dextro, and the much more needed levo based food before going back to the ship.

Shepard walked into Mordins lab. "Shepard need something." Asked Mordin

"I had a question for you." Said Shepard.

"I assure you miss Zorah is well cured. Virus unfortunately damaged her immune system, but it can be rebuilt."

"That's not what I came to ask."

"What is it then." Mordin looked into his micro scope. Interesting.

"What's interesting."

"Javik's Food serum. What was it that you wanted to ask."

"What would you say if a cure was found for the Genophage."

"like maelon's research."

"No what if the Krogan came up with a cure."

"Unlikely, Krogan lack the intelligence and resources to make cure. Maybe one or two in the universe exist. Out liars, but they are being monitored."

"Okeer created a pure Krogan immune to the Genophage, no one new about him."

"Hm, True, but did not actually cure the Genophage."

"But what if they did cure it."

"Krogan population would spin out of control would have to modify Genophage again."

"So pretty much you'd sterilize them again."

"Not sterilize them Shepard. Just adjust fertility rate."

"So you would do it again though."

"Yes, why do you ask."

"Because in my vision you cured the Genophage, you wanted to do it."

"Hm." Mordin contemplated on the concept for a moment. "Would never do it, Krogan aren't ready."

"I can't believe it's that simple for you. I agree that the Genophage is necessary, but I still feel bad for them."

"Have empathy for them yes, but imagine the repercussions." Said Mordin starting to pace. "Krogan live for one thousand years, females have one thousand egg to a clutch. Population would quickly grow to unsustainable levels, brings mass starvation. Also a possibility, Krogan expand upon galaxy bring about another Krogan rebellion. Lives of the galaxy at risk now. Think of your own child. Shouldn't you have empathy for her."

"Right I do, but. Wait its a girl."

Mordin froze for a moment realizing his mistake. "Yes, my apologies, slip of the tong. Know you said you wanted to be a surprised, well surprise. Can erase short term memory if you like."

"I think I'm good Mordin. I've got to go send Tell Tali the news, thanks for the talk. Shepard left Mordins lab smiling, and headed to his room to send Tali the news. Later that day the team arrived back at the ship with several crates. "What's with the crates." Asked Shepard.

"Personal items." Said Thane quickly.

"Okay, I figured you'd be leaving Thane."

"No I saw my son off, and now I'm going to take revenge on the Geth responsible for the kill order on him."

Shepard smiled. "I'm glad your staying. We've got a mission in omega."

"Omega." Said Garrus questioningly.

"What's in omega." Asked Liara.

"Samara's there." Said Shepard.

"Samara isn't going to come back though she's cleaning up the place." Said Garrus.

"Well I got a message from Aria she says Samara's tearing up the place. Here take a look." Shepard pulled the data pad from his jacket and handed it to Garrus. The team crowded around and watched the vid.

"So where going to rescue Aria."

"No not exactly, I'm more worried about what Aria will do to Samara if she gets a hold of her."

"I don't get it Shepard, why should we care what happens to omega. Samara isn't going to leave, and if you get in her way she'll kill you." Said Jacob.

"I know, but I dropped her off there. Its my responsibility." Replied Shepard.

"Count me in Shepard you know I've always got your back." Responded Garrus.

"I do to Shepard, but what about Tali." Asked Liara.

"She doesn't need to know, as long as she's with the fleet she's safe."

"Alright then we should get going. Does everyone have everything." Asked Liara.

"We got one more crate out there, you think you can give me a hand Shepard." Asked Jacob.

"Sure." Said Shepard. The rest of the crew dispersed, Jacob and Shepard walked out the docking tube and grabbed the crate. "So what's in these crates."

"You'll fined out later Shepard." They carried the crate in to the Normandy.

"Alright Joker get us out of here, and make it stealthy."

"Will do commander." Said Joker from his seat. Joker fired up the Normandy and they left.

"So the Alliance turned its back on you commander. What are you going to do now." Asked Jacob. Jacob and Shepard entered the elevator.

"I don't know." Said Shepard hitting the button for the shuttle bay. "Nothings really changed, and the Alliance never really had my back as it was."

"But your a fugitive now, you can't go anywhere without looking over your shoulder."

"Their are a few places I can go."

They walked out of the elevator, and placed the crates with the rest. "True, but no human planets. Doesn't that not bother you."

"It does, but my daughter is gonna be Quarian, with any luck we'll have Rannoch."

"Wait so your having a daughter, I thought you wanted it to be a surprise."

"Mordin let it slip."

"Oh, well congratulations. Garrus isn't going to be to happy though, he just lost the bet with Joker."

"That's why I haven't said anything to him yet. Do you want to tell him."

"You know it commander. Hey Garrus. Shepard just told me you lost your bet, he's having a girl." Yelled Jacob

"A girl." Said Garrus questioningly. Garrus stopped sparing with Javik. Javik drove a fist into his face. "I was distracted Javik, that doesn't count."

"Distraction is key in battle." Replied Javik.

"Well I'm done now." Said Garrus. Garrus and Javik walked over to Shepard. Garrus rubbed his face from the hit.

"Have you and Tali thought of names yet." Asked Jacob.

"I have one in mind, I've been trying to win Tali over on it." Said Shepard.

"What's she want to name the child." Asked Jacob.

"I bet it's Chatikka." Said Garrus.

"Haha, fortunately no, she wants to name her Feda. I was wanting Saleen." Said Shepard.

"Well they're both good names I guess, but Feda flows better." Said Garrus.

"Hhhh, you to. Please don't tell Tali you agree with her."

"In my time the fathers would name the daughter's, and the mother would name the sons. If either did not like the name they would do battle to decide." Said Javik.

"Shepard wouldn't dare harm Tali." Said Garrus.

"Then Tali would win." Replied Javik.

"Why don't you compromise with her make Feda her middle name." Said Jacob.

"Yeah, but do Quarians even have middle names though." Said Garrus.

"It doesn't matter she'll be half human." Replied Jacob.

"So it would be SaleenFeda'Shepard vas Normandy." Said Garrus.

"Actually nar Normandy, and I think I'll let her keep Tali's last name." Said Shepard.

"I don't know Shepard. This is something you need to speak with Tali about. What are you are you going to do about the Alliance being after you. It kinda screws up the whole Reaper, Alliance backing us thing." Asked Garrus.

"Don't you find it weird."

"Find what weird."

"That after I gave the Alliance the weapon, I'm a fugitive. What could I have done. We've been with the Quarians the whole time."

"You believe the Illusive man has something to do with it. That he has undermined Alliance government. If you are correct one of three options exist. One your political officials are corrupt swayed by your economic system. Two, Reapers have indoctrinated the Illusive man, and in turn your government became indoctrinated. Or three the Illusive man has the power to indoctrinate your government on his own. The last two are both extremely dangerous, but all would justify execution of your political leaders." Stated Javik

"How would The Illusive man indoctrinate people." Asked Garrus.

"Illusive man was studying the Reaper, it only would make sense he would learn to indoctrinate people, look at what he did to Miranda." Said Jacob.

"What ever the reason, I can't go back to earth, not until we solve this." Said Shepard.

"Perhaps it is time to become a Quarian commander. Your people have betrayed you, The Quarians except you as one of their own. You can mate with their women. The Quarians may even become enemies of your people. Their is a saying among my people. The enemy of my enemy." Said Javik.

Shepard cut Javik off. "Is my friend. I know we have the same saying." Said Shepard

"No, is a brother. once you fight side by side with them, you do not stab them in the hearts they are like a brother." The same situation applies here.

"Hearts." Said Jacob Questioningly.

"Yes, some had multiple hearts." Replied Javik

"Humanity is not my enemy Javik." Said Shepard.

"They should be."

"That's pretty naive Javik."

"Not naive, you will see one day. Now Liara wouldn't let us stop to eat I would like to eat something."

"Same here, never go shopping with Liara she's a slave driver." Said Garrus. Shepard, Garrus, Jacob, and Javik took the elevator to the crew deck where Shepard would cook

Shepard was up in his room now, laying on his bed with the computer, waiting for a response from Tali. The computer message light blinked finally and Shepard turned on the screen. Their was a voice recording. Shepard played it.

""Hey sorry this took so long, I kept messing up and finally got it right. Plus the delay with FTL communications, it would be better if we were quantum entangled or you were closer by. We wouldn't have this delay, we could talk to each other face to face. well not face to face but computer screen to computer screen. Look at me I'm rambling. I've been thinking about the name for are daughter, and if you really want it to be Saleen. I'll except it, but I get to name the next one. I want you to be careful out their. Remember your vision, I don't want to raise this child without you, and I don't want to live without you. Come back to me, as soon as you can I love you.""

Shepard played back the message again this time looking at the pictures of the Tali. Shepard then pulled the picture close to his chest and held it until he passed out.

"Shepard." Said a voice

"What. Who is that. Is that you Reaper." Yelled Shepard. Shepard found himself in the park, but this time it was colorful.

"No its me Shepard." Said Kaidan walking out from Behind the bushes.

"Are you."

"Contacting you from beyond the grave." Said Kaidan cutting Shepard off. "No, more or less I'm part of your conscience, or at least how you remember me. Its your choice take your pick."

"So why are you here."

"Straight to the point I always liked that about you Shepard. So the reason why I'm here. Let's have a seat first. Shepard and Kaidan walked over to a bench. I heard what Javik said. Its been bouncing around in your brain for a while now, even before Javik said it."

"Have you come to give your opinion."

"Yeah, I wanted to say don't just turn your back on the Alliance. I know things look bad, but you don't have all the pieces yet. Be open minded on this, get the answers before making the decision. Now I have to go. Your about to reach omega." Kaidan started to walked away

"It was good talking to you Kaidan."

"Yeah it was good talking. A little short, but good. Oh and I think you made the right choice by picking Tali. I always liked her. Now wake up someone's in your room."

Shepard woke up to find Garrus moving his computer and picture. "Garrus what are you doing in here." Asked Shepard.

"I came to check on you, and let you know where gonna be landing on omega soon. Are you okay." Asked Garrus

"Yeah."

"Your sure because you've been up here since lunch yesterday. You also had that recording on playback, and you were cradling that pictures of you and Tali like you had lost her."

"I just miss her."

"Already, its only been a day Shepard."

"I love her Garrus."

Garrus smiled, and had a silent laugh. "Yeah, but don't you ever get tired of being around her."

"No I don't."

"Hm, even I get tired of Zuula every once in a while. Your a strange man Shepard. You need a distraction." Garrus patted smacked Shepard's shin and started to walk away. "Get your armor on and grab your guns, we have mercs to kill. Shepard got up, found his armor and put it on. "So where's the crib gonna go.

"You mean if we don't have to put her in a bubble." Said Shepard directing Garrus to the Elevator

"I hope not Shepard. Putting a child in a bubble is a little wrong in my opinion. I would think you would build her immune system like Tali's." Shepard and Garrus took the elevator to the shuttle bay.

"Its about safety Garrus, if Mordin says she need the bubble, then she'll be in one. I would love for her to be able to move around freely, but her safety is important to me."

"Your gonna make a good dad Shepard." Garrus grabbed his rifle off the weapon rack. "You are going to let me teach her to shoot though right."

"As long as your still with Zuula, and don't put the moves on her." Shepard pulled his weapons smiling.

"I would never Shepard."

Liara and Javik came down in the elevator arguing. "Javik I want to go." Said Liara.

"No it is to dangerous, I would feel better if you would stay here, on the Normandy."

"Shepard tell Javik that I can go on the mission."

"Might I suggest staying out of this Shepard, this can't end well." Said Garrus.

"It is dangerous and you know it." Said Javik.

"I don't care I'm going."

"Hhhh, women you are always going against me, just listen to me for once."

"Shepard I'm ready to go." Said Liara turning away from Javik.

Javik spun Liara around holding her arms. "Liara I care for you, do not do this, you have given me a purpose in life. Other then destroying the Reapers. I was contemplating suicide before you. If I lose you I will commit suicide, once I kill the Reapers. Please do not go on this mission." Javik released Liara. Liara lunged into Javik kissing him passionately.

"Hm, guess I was wrong it can end well." Commented Garrus.

Liara and Javik separated. "Then who's going to back up Shepard." Asked Liara to Javik.

"I will go, I know war, I will survive." Replied Javik.

"Your sure."

"Yes, I will come back I promise."

"We should go Shepard, give them some privacy." Said Garrus. Shepard and Garrus took the elevator back up to the CIC, and waited by the air lock, sitting on the floor. "You know I never thought I'd see Javik break down like that, He always been so strong, and suicide I just don't understand that."

"I talked to him about it before, but I did get much out of him, he must hold a lot of pain." Said Shepard.

"Having to fight your own people to when a war is never fun. I just wonder if he lost more then friends." Liara and Javik came out of the elevator, Liara walked back to her room while Javik walked to the airlock.

"You ready to go." Asked Shepard to Javik as he stood up.

"Yes, can we proceed on mission now." Requested Javik. Shepard, Garrus, and Javik left the Normandy through the airlock.

"So Javik you contemplate suicide. What happened in your previous life to make you want to kill your self." Asked Garrus.

That is none of your business. Replied Javik

You are going to follow my orders right Javik. Asked Shepard

Provided its not a stupid one, yes. Replied Javik. Shepard and the team exited the docking tube.

"Thank god a ship." A Salarian ran at Shepard hugging him. "Oh please take me off this station." Said the Salarian.

Javik pulled his pistol and pointed it at the Salarian. "Take your hands off the commander." Said Javik.

"Stand down Javik, and you get off me." Commanded Shepard.

Javik lowered his weapon. The Salarian pulled off of Shepard stealing his pistol. The Salarian pointed it at Shepard. Javik quickly raised his pistol again. Drop the guns, and nobody dies." Said the Salarian.

"Do it." Said Shepard. Garrus and Javik layed their guns on the floor.

"Good now take your credit chits out, and toss them over here." Said the Salarian.

"Enough of this." Javik blasted the Salarian with a biotics blast. The Salarian flew into the far wall behind him. Javik grabbed his carnifex pistol off the ground and walked towards the Salarian.

"That's enough Javik." Yelled Shepard.

Javik put the gun to the Salarians head. "Give me a reason not to kill you." Said Javik. The Salarian let out a groan of pain. "Wrong answer."

"Javik stop." Javik readjusted for a clean kill. Just as Javik was about to pull the trigger he was thrown by biotic back towards Shepard. Garrus and Shepard pointed their weapons down the Hallway. Samara cleared the corner bioticed up ready to kill Javik. "Samara stop."

Samara froze with her hand drawn back, and looked at Shepard. "I take it he is one of yours, Shepard." Said Samara Asking.

"Yes." Replied Shepard.

"The Prothean, I almost killed him... You can stop pointing your weapons at me, Shepard." said Samara

"Kill me, I would have smeared you against a wall." Said Javik

"I doubt that. Why did you attack the Salarian." Asked Samara

"He is a thief."

Samara turned, and shot the Salarian. "Their, now he is dead."

"Haha ha I like this one Shepard, she is quick, and to the point."

"So why have you come here Shepard do you require my assistance. I will warn you the code may forbid my aid."

"I got a message from Aria Tloak saying you're tearing up the place. That you turned omega into a war zone." Informed Shepard.

"I did not do this." Said Samara

"If you didn't then who did." Asked Garrus.

"Cerberus." Replied Samara.

"Cerberus. Are they still here." Asked Shepard.

"No, they are all dead or gone. The blood pack drove them off the station. I thought you might have been another wave of Cerberus soldier coming to retake the station, or more blood pack. I was coming to intercept." Samara glanced down the hall she came down. "We should leave this location, blood pack will soon arrive. Come with me I have a safe place. Joker should not remain attached to the station either."

Shepard accessed his comm. "Joker detach the Normandy from the station."

"Will do commander be safe Joker out." Said Joker

Shepard and the team followed Samara to a destroyed version of afterlife. "I like what you've done with the place." Commented Garrus.

"Thank you Garrus, its newly remodeled." Said Samara.

"So what happened here exactly." Asked Shepard.

Samara Sat down at a table. "The Illusive mans sleeper agents started mistrust between the mercenary groups, giving each of them the impression I had been hired to assassinate the head of their organization."

"But, I thought you can't bribe a justicar."

"You can't, but their are the rare occasions where one of us fall. Once omega descended into anarchy, it wasn't long before the mercenary groups weakened each other. Cerberus swept onto the station, and for the most part wiped out the other merc groups. I did my best to save as many civilian as I could. Some of the blue suns, and eclipse mercs chose to assist me in protecting the civilians. They hope that I will pardon them for their past wrong doings. I won't."

"Your using them."

"Why Shouldn't, I'm hunting Aria Tloak, they all would like to see here dead, and the blood pack need to be stopped. I cannot save the civilians on my own Shepard."

"Why are you hunting Aria."

"She is a ring leader of a crime syndicate, and while she may keep order, she murdered her way to the top, and will murder to keep herself there. Do you have a problem with this Shepard."

"I was hoping you would have some compassion for her. She did help us find Morinth."

"My compassion kept me from shooting her then, it is time for her to die. If you get in my way Shepard the code may compelled me to kill you, and I would prefer to leave you alive."

"Shepard, Aria isn't worth it, lets just help Samara get omega back on its feet." Said Garrus.

"Agreed." Said Javik.

"Alright, what can we do." Asked Shepard.

"The blood pack control most of the station, but I have a plan if you are willing." Said Samara.

"Depends how dangerous is it."

"Very, I wouldn't even attempt it if you hadn't arrived."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be taking all the heat here."

"Actually that's not far from the truth. The Blood pack are made up of mainly Vorcha. Their are a few Krogan, and varren, but nothing to worry about. This station is exceptionally warm, and since the blood pack took over its gotten hotter."

"It is hot I haven't sweat so much sense that mission on Therum." Commented Garrus.

"I, find it comfortable." Said Javik.

"So what's the plan freeze them out." Asked Shepard.

"Essentially." Said Samara. "The plan is to disable life support in key locations on the station, and open several airlocks I will coordinate with my blue sun, and eclipse allies to ambush the Vorcha as they move to warmer locations."

"What about hostages won't they freeze to."

"The Vorcha will run long before the hostages freeze to Death. A little frostbite is hardly a issue, compared to dieing a torturous death."

"So where do we go to shut off the heat."

"You will need to reach the lower portion of the station. Unfortunately the route to the stations control center is flooded with blood pack. I tried earlier to scout the area, and ran into heavy resistance."

"So you want us to take the heat and push through."

"Not entirely, but to put it mildly yes."

"EDI can you send me a schematic of the station."

"I have been able to locate most of the blood pack by hacking into the station's cameras, and have marked them on your schematic, aswell I have drawn you the most direct route." informed EDI

"EDI if your already hacked in, couldn't you just shut off the heat." Asked Shepard.

"No, the life support system runs on a closed network, It is also a none rewritable system. Manual access is required, all hacking attempts would be futile."

"Samara what will you be doing." Asked Shepard.

"I will attempt an alternate route, one more treacherous then your own. Let me know when you are in position to move Shepard, and I will order my men into position." Said Samara.

"Shepard and his team walked out of afterlife."

"Shepard might I suggest we leave right now, and never come back to omega." Said Garrus.

"I know it looks bad, but we've faced more then this before. Difference is we just didn't know how many we where facing then." Said Shepard.

"Right, was just checking."

"You scared Garrus." Asked Javik.

"A little. Bad things tend to happen to me and Shepard, when Tali's not around." Said Garrus.

"Falling into superstition Garrus."

"No just stating a fact, its like the universe just knows when she's not around."

"Hey over here." Called out Gavorn in a whisper from around a corner. Shepard looked over, and Gavorn waved him over. Shepard walked over clearing the corner. "What took you so long Shepard, Aria asked for your help over a month ago."

"I just got the message yesterday, where is she." Asked Shepard.

"I'll take you There." Shepard and the team followed Gavorn, who lead them to Aria. "I found Shepard outside of afterlife. He was talking with Samara."

"Its about damn time Shepard. Everyone but Shepard out, now." Said Aria.

Shepard took a seat on a couch that opened up. "So, I see your still living like a queen." Said Shepard.

"A queen doesn't get shared between her soldiers."

"Oh, uh I'm sorry."

"No your not. let's just get down to business. I need off this station."

"Where to."

"I don't care, anywhere is better then here. Hell I'll even settle for your personal sex slave on board your ship."

"That's not necessary."

"Fine one time here, what ever gets me off this station." Aria started to take off here jacket.

"No, your not getting me. You don't have to do that at all."

"Aria put her jacket back on. Hm. So your telling me your going to get me off this station for free. Your a better man then I thought."

"You really think I would risk my life for that."

"You'd be surprised what some men do for a piece of ass. So are you getting me off this station."

"I'll get you off this station, but Samara can't know."

"I could put a bullet in her head if that would make it easier."

"That isn't going to happen."

"She's hunting me, and if it comes down to it Shepard, I will shoot her. Understood."

"What ever happens, happens. I won't interfere if a confrontation happens."

"Alright, looks like I'll just have to be careful."

"What about your men."

"I could care less what happens to my men except maybe Gavorn. He can come he's the only true loyal one, hasn't even asked for it yet."

"Is their something more with Gavorn."

"No, he's just a good soldiers, maybe a friend." Aria turned her head away from Shepard looking forward.

"Then how will get you and Gavorn out of here."

"Leave that to me. Just be ready to go when I say so."

"I have business to take care of first you know."

"I know, and like I said, be ready. Shepard stood up and started to walk out. Shepard if you could, send Gavorn in here."

Shepard walked out of the room. "Gavorn, Aria would like to see you." Shepard and the team walked away.

"So Shepard I have to ask did you do it." Asked Garrus.

"Do what" Asked Shepard

"You know."

"No."

"Alright, just making sure. Tali better be pleased when she finds out."

"In my time." Said Javik before being cut off.

"Here we go again." Shepard and the team walked away from Aria's place and headed on mission.

"Shepard, the blood pack have been informed of your arrival, and reinforced key areas along your current path. Resistance will be heavy." Said EDI over the comm.

"Thanks EDI I'll keep that in mind." Said Shepard. Shepard Garrus and Javik boarded a elevator. Shepard accessed his comm. "Samara we're in position."

"Understood Shepard I will order my men to the position." Said Samara

"Garrus their will be a ventilation shaft just above the elevator when we get to the lower levels get on top of the elevator, and crawl through it, see if you can flank them." Said Shepard.

"Got it." Said Garrus. Garrus lifted the emergency hatch off the top of the elevator and climbed up through the hole.

"This elevator is a death sentence if they throw a grenade." Informed Javik.

"You ever learn to play catch with your biotics Javik." Asked Garrus looking down the hole.

"Haha ha, clever Idea." Said Javik

"Glad I could help, watch yourselves" Said Garrus.

Shepard activated the elevator, and it moved to the lower level. The door opened up and bullets rain in. Garrus climbed into the vent. Their was a break in the weapons fire. A Vorcha began to speak. "Come out now, and we will kill you quickly. You have until the count of three. one." Javik leaned out and shot the Vorcha that was speaking.

"Ahhh, kill them." Said another Vorcha The bullets started to rain in again. Shepard leaned out with is raptor and fired down the hall taking three more Vorcha out.

"Shepard, I thought you said such weapons don't exist in your time." Said Javik.

"Unless you buy one yourself they don't." Replied Shepard.

"Haha, spoken like a true leader." Javik leaned out and dropped several Vorcha before catching a grenade with his biotics and throwing it back. "Luckily for you Shepard, I'm twice the soldier you are."

"You want to bet." Shepard pushed out of the elevator to some nearby cover. "Top that." Javik created a biotic barrier shield mounted to his weapon giving him full body protection in front of him, and pushed down the hall. "That's just showing off."

"Uses what you have Shepard, and beat me to the end of the hall." Shepard started climbing over boxes. They had turn this fight into a game. Javik moved up mercilessly killing the Vorcha. Garrus knocked out a vent grating and Started shooting more Vorcha with his phaeston. A grenade went up into the vent with Garrus. Garrus quickly dropped from the vent a explosion soon followed. Garrus began firing until his thermal clip overheated, Garrus then activated his omni blade slicing the limbs off several Vorcha building a save zone for him to hide and change weapons. The Vorcha now in a cross fire went down quickly, Shepard and Javik rejoined Garrus. Their was a moment of peace before more Vorcha poured in from the room ahead.

Javik finally dropped down behind cover. "You tired Javik." Asked Shepard.

"like you said, I was just showing off before commander. I'm surprised at the quality of soldiers you and Garrus are. I remember a time when your peoples would throw rocks a giant beast only to be squashed. Maybe your people can defeat the Reapers" Said Javik.

After Javik took a short breather, he started fighting again. they pressed on into the next room opening up into what turned out to be the stations engineering bay. "EDI I need some direction here this room is nothing like the schematic."

"I assure you it is, you will have to navigated around the obstacles the blood pack has placed, I am updating you omni tool several Krogan and Varren in addition to Vorcha are in this room." Informed EDI.

"Shepard I have become trapped, you will have to shut down the life support before I can move." Said Samara over the comm.

"where are you at, are you okay." Asked Shepard.

"I am fine for now. I'm in the ventilation shaft right above the control center, it is extremely hot and I can no longer use my biotics. Please hurry before I succumb to the heat."

"Where on it." Shepard, Garrus, and Javik began pushing through engineering taking cover behind a large stack of crates. several Vorcha came over the top. The team began shooting them a Krogan jumped off onto Shepard and a Varren from around the crates jumped on to Javik taking him to the ground. Garrus dealt with the floods of Varren and Vorcha overheating his phaeston, causing him to drop his high dollar clip to the grown and uses his backup. Javik pulled his pistols and started firing at the Varren that was dragging him across the floor, eventually killing it. Shepard punch at the Krogan several times stabbing the Krogan, which hardly fazed the Krogan. Javik still on the ground fired his carnifex pistol into the Krogan, bringing him down on top of Shepard. Shepard rolled the Krogan off and stood back upon his feet pulling his Graal, and holstering his Raptor. Shepard began blasting Krogan and varren taking them down with one shot. One Krogan not actually killed by the Graal Spikes layed on the floor spasming. Javik laughed before putting a bullet in him finishing him off. Once clear Garrus picked up his thermal clip he dropped, and they proceeded to another hall leading to the control room. Shepard looked at his omni tool and saw Vorcha in several sealed rooms along the hall. "Garrus breach charges."

"On it Shepard." Said Garrus. Garrus pulled several triangular tech charges, more new gear that Garrus had purchased, and placed them along the magnetic seal. Shepard, Garrus, and Javik Stacked Against the wall. Javik prepared for a massive explosion. The charges went off disabling the magnetic seal and triggering the door to slide open even though the magnetic lock was technically still engaged. Shepard tossed a grenade in the room. The resulting explosion cleared it. Garrus pulled his charges off the wall.

"Nice toys Garrus. I prefer the explosives though." Said Shepard.

"Explosives are loud, and to limiting on supply, these are battery operated." Informed Garrus.

"Yeah but it scares the hell out of them." The team did this several more times before coming to the control center. Garrus placed four charges in the center of the door this time. The door was one of the doors like back on the Normandy. Garrus set the timer and they readied for the six targets inside. The charges triggered, and the door opened. Javik pushed in biotic Shielding up while Garrus and Shepard followed clearing the hostiles. "Samara are you alright where in the control room. Said Shepard over the comm receiving no reply. Shepard Accessed the controls and shut off life support, and opened the Airlocks. Samara, answer me.

"I am fine Shepard, I just need a moment to rest."

"Samara get your ass out of their right now." Several minutes later a vent cover and fan fell into the room, and Samara came out of the vent.

"Thank you Shepard. How did the ambush go."

"See for yourself Shepard pulled up the schematic most red spots were gone except one or two here and there. Shepard reactivated life support controls, and closed the Air locks. Shepard then deactivated a distress signal that was being transmitted. Shepard, Samara, Garrus, And Javik returned to the elevator.

"I've been meaning to ask Shepard how is Tali and the child doing." Said Samara.

"They're doing good, its going to be a girl." Said Shepard.

"Do you, and Tali have a name yet."

"Maybe, I want to talk with her some more about the name before we decide."

"May I ask the name anyway."

"Saleen."

"Is that short for anything."

"No, that's the name."

"Well I am Glad, I have herd the name Selena more times then I can count, this one will be unique."

"So what are you going to do about your men"

"I will give them several hours to escape the station, then I will hunt them down."

"Your compassion at work again."

"No, just my honer." The elevator doors opened. I suggest you make your way back to your ship Shepard. I can handle things from here. Samara walk back to afterlife.

Shepard accessed his comm once Samara entered Afterlife. "Aria are you ready." Asked Shepard over the comm.

"Shepard, I'm a little busy right now. I said I'd let you know." Said Aria. The door to afterlife opened, and one of Aria's men came flying out rolling down the stairs.

"Aria what are you doing. Aria." Shepard ran into afterlife, Garrus and Javik quickly followed. Once Shepard got inside he found Aria holding a gun to Samara, while Samara had created a barrier protecting herself."

"Aria, What are you doing."

"This bitch is going to keep hunting me no matter where I go. It has to end here, right now."

"What about Gavorn, you said he was your friend, does he deserve this."

"Gavorn is somewhere safe. If you don't want to be a part of this then fine. Just go before this goes down."

"Samara, can't you let her go." Pleaded Shepard.

"No the code compels me. If I let her go, I am no better then the murderers I have already slain." Said Samara

"Samara."

"Go Shepard, before you become a part of this."

"Come on Shepard, let's just go." Said Garrus putting his hand on Shepard's shoulder and pulled him back. They started to walk out. Shepard noticed a gas pipe overhead, but looked away, then looked back again. (paragon trigger) Shepard turned around pulling his pistol and shot the pipe. The room quickly filled with a gas that made it impossible to see, and Shepard ran out. Several gun shots and biotic blast could be heard before they left.

Shepard sat in his room on the edge of his bed starring at the data pad from Aria still wearing his heavy armor. Liara entered the room. "Shepard are you okay. Javik told me what happened." Shepard didn't look up from the data pad. "You did the right thing Shepard." Said Liara.

"Did I. Aria was a criminal, and Samara was suppose to be my friend. What kind of person walks out on a friend."

"Shepard you offered to assist Aria what kind of man would you be if you went back on your word. Shepard, what you did was the best thing you could do. They may have both gotten out alive."

"I know I keep telling myself that, but its just hard to believe. So how are you and Javik doing."

"I thought we were about to break it off, but when he said what he said. It was exactly what I always wanted to hear from him. Well not exactly, but he got the point across... Were all getting drunk down on the crew deck your welcome to join us."

"I think I'm going to stay up here, go enjoy yourselves"

"You need to quit beating your self up about this Shepard, and feed your varren he's chewing that piece of metal to death." Liara got off the bed and walked out of the room.

Shepard got up from his bed and layed the data pad on the coffee table. Shepard headed to the shuttle bay with Urz to feed him, he fed Urz the first two pyjaks before the ship shook. "EDI what was that." Asked Shepard

"That was a disruptor torpedo. Alliance fighters are swarming us." informed EDI.

"how come I wasn't told, are we running stealthy."

"They must have visually detected us, we are in stealth mode. The ship Shook again. Aft kinetic barriers are failing. They appear to have the same stealth technology as the Normandy. They only appear on sensors when they fire, I am attempting to counter."

"The Ship Shook several more times. Aft Kinetic barriers have Failed. they are targeting are engines."

"EDI can we Jump out of here."

"No, they have already disabled are FTL systems." Their is a alliance wolf pack, and carrier in the system. They will attempt to board the Normandy." The team had scrambled out the elevator door grabbing their weapons from the armory. Starboard engines have failed. A explosion shook the ship. "Emergency teams to the Med bay." said EDI over the ship wide intercom before switching back. "We should surrender before the entire ship is destroyed."

"Alright EDI stop the ship, tell them we surrender, and send out a distress signal. Everyone grab your weapons and meet me in the CIC. We'll hold out there. Garrus stay down here and pass out weapons to the Quarians." The rest of the team grabbed their weapons and proceeded back up the elevator

"Javik how secure is the tank."

"Provided they wish to preserve it in its entirety it will take years to open." Said Javik. Javik backed into the Elevator

"Legion come with me. Said Shepard. Shepard took Urz, and Legion over to the tank. Legion Stay in here until I come get you, and keep Urz from chewing anything, don't kill him though." Shepard opened the tank, and threw the last two pyjaks inside. Urz jumped inside of the tank following the pyjaks "Be a good boy." Legion entered the tank. Computer locker her up. The door to the tank closed. Urz tried to escape, but was unsuccessful ramming his head against the door. Shepard walked back to Garrus at the armory and Grabbed his weapon. Anyone else coming down.

"No I think that's all of them." Said Garrus.

"EDI lock down the elevator once we're off." Ordered Shepard.

"Yes commander." Said EDI.

Shepard and Garrus entered the elevator. "I just knew something bad was going to happen to us Shepard. Do you think the Quarians will come." Asked Garrus.

"I don't know Garrus. I'd like to think I scored some points with them, but I would count on it. I hope so though." Said Shepard.

"Well if its any conciliation Shepard, I know Tali would come if she could."

"Lets not talk about that Garrus."

"Alright. Just one more question are we fighting or surrendering."

"were going to surrender, I just want everyone armed in case the Alliance doesn't play nice." The elevator opened Shepard and Garrus walked out.

"Shepard I have determined the most defensible positions." Said Javik.

"Good Get everyone in them." Said Shepard walking to the bridge.

"I'm sorry commander, I didn't see them." Said Joker.

"Its not your fault Joker. Have they said anything yet."

"No but the carrier is the Hawking. I heard the captain is a real ass hole."

"Lets hope he's not to much of one to except are surrender."

Reegar walked up to Shepard. "So much for me having my own ship aye Shepard." Said Reegar.

"Don't worry Reegar, EDI sent out a distress signal to the Flotilla. How are your fellow Quarians doing." Asked Shepard.

"They're doing alright, we lost are doctor. Your Doctor will be happy about that."

A light lit up on Jokers consul. "Only if we make it through this. Joker put the through."

"This is captain Qwen of the Alliance Cruiser Raven Claw prepare to be boarded."

Writers notes: so far the longest chapter in the 10,357 word and wow no tali. I know its little sad she will be back next chapter though in the mean time study your mass effect three about the hawking. I've been marking renegade, and paragon triggers to give you a little more feel that their are other options that could have happened.


	21. Escape

Writers Notes: Read carefully EDI is having two conversations with Shepard at the same time.a few commad and about 12 new words

Shepard layed back on his rack, he was in a isolated brig separate from the rest of the crew. Shepard wished for his old bed back, though hard it was softer then his current one. The brig had a six inch glass wall with a small hatch for where food would be past through. It was about dinner time food would come soon. There was also a door like back on omega. If only he had some of Garrus's tech charges not that it would do him much good. Shepard had been transferred to the hawking, a carrier who's name was, familure name, but yet Shepard couldn't place it.

A man walked into the room, carrying food. "Dinner for are illustrious guest. Sorry commander its peanut butter. No jelly, captains orders. Said the man."

"Steve is that you." Said Shepard excited to see a familure face.

"I'm a Steve. Do we know each other. I mean aside from the obvious."

"No we don't, but I know something about you."

"Alright a little weird, but I'll give you a shot."

"Your last name is Cortez, you were an only child, and you had a husband on Ferris Fields who died in a collector attack."

"Okay you have my attention, but anyone could have dug that stuff up, what else you got."

"You have a knack for procurement chains, but your skill set makes you more useful as commander of a flight deck."

"That one is a little more off the grid, but still you could have heard that from some of the brass. You got anything."

"Uh, here's one. Sometime you turn off the auditory emulators, and watch the ships go by."

"Well that's something people don't normally know." The door opened to the brig and Cortez got quiet.

Ashley walked in. "CO said no chatting with the prisoner." Said Ashley.

"Right sorry ma'am." Said Cortez. Cortez closed the hatch for the food, and hurried out.

Shepard grabbed his sandwich off the plate and took it back to his bed. Ashley grabbed a chair, sitting in it backwards, and stared into the room. "People have to clean that room. Go grab your plate and put it under your sandwich. Now." Said Ashley

"What are you going to do, beat me. You can't risk coming through that door." Said Shepard mocking her hoping she would do just that. Shepard purposely dropped some crumbs on the floor.

"Your such a bastard."

"I don't get it, why so upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you."

"Yes, you are."

"You need to get over your self."

"Then why are you here."

"Captain said to watch you."

"No, I ment on this ship."

"What I can't be on the same ship as you now."

"What is your problem ash."

"You are."

"Why am I such a problem for you."

"Because I cared about you okay, and then the moment I cought up to you," Ashley started to cry now. "you were with Tali, And she was pregnant, and I knew their was no getting you back. You didn't care about me." Ash then dug her face into the chair.

"Ash, I cared about you, but this could never have worked. Look at what you've done here. I'm locked in the brig while the Reapers are out there preparing. I wouldn't have done this to you, I'd have broke you out by now."

"Your just trying to get out of here. You don't care about me, you never did." Ashley got up throwing the chair over.

"Ash."

Ashley walked over to the glass tears still in her eyes. "Forget you Shepard you can rot in this prison cell. I actually came to talk, the captain didn't order me down here."

"Then lets Talk."

"No, I'm done with you." Ashley walked out door still crying

"Ashley wait." Yelled Shepard getting off his bed trying to stop her. Shepard hit his fist against the glass, and then rested his head against it. Shepard turned back to his bed and layed down, she was gone.

"Commander." Said a voice. Shepard turned his head looking at Steve again. Hey I liberated a hamburger for you. Just hurry up and eat it before the gunnery chief comes back.

"I don't think she's coming back. Why are you talking to me Steve." Asked Shepard getting up and taking the hamburger.

"I don't know, anyone could ramble off things about me, but the look on your face, when you said those things. Like as if we were actually friends. I don't know maybe its just me."

Shepard swallowed what he had in his mouth trying to eat the hamburger Quickly. "That's because we where friends."

"For give me Shepard, but I think I'd have remember being friends with the great commander Shepard."

"We weren't friends here Cortez, it was in a vision aboard a Reaper."

"Did you got whacked on the head hard or something Shepard, you where never aboard Sovereign."

"It was a different Reaper, Cerberus found it when I was working with them."

"Well still, being friends in a vision doesn't necessarily make us friends in real life."

"But your standing here talking to me right now. The Reaper must have gotten something right. "

"I guess but."

"Steve when the Quarians come. Please let me out, I haven't done anything wrong, I don't deserve this. Has anyone even explained the charges against me."

"No they Haven't, orders came from the top brass, and we where sent out. That's all I know. Maybe your right Shepard, but what am I suppose to do. I can't let you out, what would I do when they found out."

"You can come with me, I need a shuttle pilot as it is."

"I don't know Shepard, I help you, and then the Alliance hunts me down... Look I gotta go. I'm assigned to bring you food, I'm not suppose to be chatting with you. Hand your plate back through." Shepard pushed both plates back through, and Steve walked out with them. Shepard layed back on his bed and with nothing else to do, he went to sleep.

The ship shook, and the lights flickered. Emergency lights came on and the cell door opened. "Shepard get up. It is time to make your escape." Said EDI

"EDI." Said Shepard Questioningly

"I have hacked into the Hawking's computer system. Go now, I will direct you to your gear." Shepard got up out of his bed and glance out the cell door carefully, before leaving his cell.

"What about the rest of the crew."

"They have been released and will randevu with you, when you obtain your gear."

"I guess maybe I'll have to get you that body after all."

"One thing at a time Shepard."

"Have you learned the reason for my arrest."

"You have a incoming team, take the door to your right, I will open it for you." The door opened and Shepard dove in the room, and waited for the team to pass by. "I have only recovered small pieces of information leading to your arrest. Alliance command received an anonymous message with irrefutable proof that you had committed treason. They are gone." Shepard exited back out the door and continued on his way. "They are on their way to reinforce your cell. They will soon discover your escape."

"So what about the desertion."

"That is not in the records, it is likely something that was added, in order to appear to have legitimate reason for your arrest. All of the evidence against you is forged of course."

"So the question is who is the anonymous tipper."

"Unfortunately I cannot find that information. Take a left at this junction and walk one hundred meters. Their will be a hatch, open it, and climb down two decks. I can make assumptions on the anonymous tipper, but the most logical assumption is The Illusive man." Shepard Reached the hatch. "Their are no intercoms in the access tunnels I will meet you back on deck seven."

Shepard opened the hatch and climbed down. Once reaching the bottom Shepard kicked out the wall hatch and exited the access tunnels. "So EDI." Shepard was cut off by EDI.

"Go right." Said EDI

"Why would Illusive man want me arrested."

"Their are many reasons. Another soldier approaching your position directly in your path."

"What should I do."

"A physical confrontation is required. I suggest a surprise attack." Shepard took cover behind a piece of metal that jetted out six inches circling the out side of the hallway, for a emergency bulk head. Shepard waited for the soldier to walk up close. Shepard kicked the gun down out of the soldiers hand and grabbed him by the neck, smashing his helmet covered face against the section of metal he'd been hiding behind. Shepard did this several times until the solder collapsed. Shepard then grabbed the soldiers M8 assault rifle and continued on his way.

"So why again would The Illusive man want me arrested."

"The Illusive man tends to have a issue over control. What he cannot control, he eliminates. Another possibility is that he is trying to protect humanity's hold on the galaxy."

"What do you mean."

"Take a right at the next junction. The Illusive man may believe if the Quarians are able to retake Rannoch, coupled with a alliance with the Geth, That the Quarians will quickly rises to rival the military power of the Alliance, and other military forces. If not surpass that of even the Asari and Turians. This could be a major concerned as they do not adhere to any council laws such as the treaty of Farixen. Though currently rendered inert, it is the fact of the matter"

"But the Quarians wouldn't be on their feet for at least near a decade, even with the Geth's help. Even then theirs not really enough Quarians to mean anything at the moment. Their won't be for a couple hundred years."

"These are just assumptions Shepard, and the Illusive man is not abstained from oversight. The entire situation could also be out of spite. Your weapons and armor should be in the room to your right. The rest of the crew will be here momentarily." Shepard entered the room and started putting on his gear grabbing his omni tool and checking for an omni blade. The ship shook again.

"What's going on out their."

"The Quarian have engaged the Alliance. The Quarians have them out gunned with the presence of the Zorah and Half of the heavy fleet aswell as several Geth Ships." Some of the team stumbled into the room Garrus included

"Are the fighters giving the Quarian any trouble."

"No. Stealth systems are almost useless against other fighters, and are proving ineffective thanks to they're emergency transmitters being activated."

"Nice work EDI."

"Thank you Shepard, it is practice for when I take control of this galaxy... That was a joke." Javik, and Garrus, Grabbed their armor and weapons.

"So how was it being locked in a cell Garrus." Asked Shepard still gearing up.

"Next time you speak with the council, suggest all Alliance ships carry dextro based foods for when dinner time role around. When people are eating it makes it hard not to steal the plate." Said Garrus

"You institutionalized Garrus."

"No, don't worry, I won't be chasing men any time soon. Javik go hand out the weapons I'll be out there in a moment." Garrus was still gearing up. "I saw ash aboard, she give you any problems."

"Not really, no. Any problems getting here."

"That's the thing I love about biotics how do you disarm them." Shepard grabbed some rifles off a table and put his comm in his ear, Garrus followed suit, handing out the rifles, and omni tools to the crew. "So what's your orders Shepard, can we shoot to kill, or just wound." Asked Garrus.

"The safety of the crew is priority do whatever it takes." With the crew rearmed it was time to move on the shuttles. "Javik, Garrus, Mordin, I want you in the back, keep the Alliance off us. Liara, Reegar, I want you up here with me."

"What about me and Thane Shepard." Asked Jacob.

"Watch the sides, be our floaters." Said Shepard.

"Understood Shepard I will not let you down." Said Thane

"Where are we going EDI." Asked Shepard

"The flight deck, several shuttles have been placed on standby." Informed EDI.

The Crew advanced down the hall. EDI was giving directions. "Take a left and follow the corridor for three hundred meters."

"EDI the flight deck is the other way."

"I am attempting to maneuver you around the heaviest pockets of Alliance forces. You should follow my route." They followed EDI's route to another access tunnel. "Take the tunnel to deck one from their I will provided more instructions."

Shepard pulled the access panel off. "Jacob, Thane go up first, then I want the rest of you to follow." Thane and Jacob nodded and entered the access tunnel. "Joker sorry, but your last your the slowest and we need to get the rest of the crew out fast."

"Fine, but I better not get shot." Said Joker.

"Shepard Alliance forces are approaching your position." Said EDI

"Speak of the devil." Said Joker.

"Go as soon as you can Joker. Everyone defensive perimeter. EDI how many." Asked Shepard.

"Twenty so far. They appear to have regained access to the internal sensors. I will attempt to counter again." Informed EDI. The soldiers started moving in around corners coming up on the team. Javik started to open fire on the soldiers killing them with no remorse, while everyone else attempted wounding shots.

Shepard glance be hind himself. "Liara, Mordin go." Liara, and Mordin took off into the access tunnel. "Garrus your next."

"No way Shepard. Javik, Reegar go." Said Garrus. Garrus and Shepard condensed directly around the access tunnel. "You think I'm going to leave my best friend behind, go I'll cover you Shepard." Garrus held the line while Shepard climbed up.

Once Garrus came up, he was wounded, bleeding, he had taken two in the right shoulder. "Garrus." Said Shepard helping him up from the latter.

Zuula came over to check on Garrus. "I'll be fine lets just get the hell off this ship."

"Where to EDI." Asked Shepard.

"The flight deck is still two decks up, proceed down the hallway to the left, and take a right their will be a latter leading to the flight deck. Hostile forces will be all along your route, but will not be clustered." Said EDI

"Great more latter." Complained Joker. The team started moving again Jacob switched positions with Garrus, and engaged the hostiles that pursued. Shepard, Liara, and Reegar pushed through squads of men to reach the latter.

"Your people need to learn how to count Shepard." Said Reegar.

"Same order as last time go." Said Shepard. Thane and Jacob went up first while the rest of the team watched.

"We got a sealed hatch up here." Yelled Jacob from in the latter way.

"EDI." Said Shepard.

"I am remedying the problem now." Said EDI

"Hurry it up EDI." Team begin to hold off soldiers Again.

"I am working at optimal capacity. Their it is open." The crew emptied out onto the flight deck. Shepard and Javik covered the team as they went up the latter.

"Go commander, I can protect myself from your soldiers." Said Javik. Shepard took off up the latter Javik quickly followed.

"EDI where to now." Said Shepard.

"Take the stairs to the right to the lower flight deck." Said EDI.

"This is a stupid design." Said Javik.

"Actually, the carrier's design is very efficient." the team Reached the lower level to find three shuttles on standby.

"Garrus I hope you can still fly" Said Shepard.

"It hurts like hell but I think I can do it. Said Garrus.

"I can fly a shuttle if need be Shepard." Said Reegar.

"Good because I need a third pilot." Said Shepard. The crew ran to the shuttles as the team gunned down Alliance Soldiers. The crew boarded the three shuttles Cortez was in the one Shepard Boarded. Cortez.

"Of course, who else do you think put the shuttles on standby." Said Cortez.

"Alright Glad to have you aboard. EDI patch me through to the Zorah." Shepard looked out of the shuttle bay door to make sure no one was left behind. Ashley came up in the elevator with a team of solders. "Were clear Cortez, get us out of here."

"Yes sir." Ashley took notice of the shuttle as it took off, and Shepard gave her one of those mocking two finger solutes, before closing the door. Ashley fired and the bullets pinged off the hull of the shuttle.

"This is captain Gal'Chag of the Zorah who is this." Said Gal'Chag

"It's Shepard we are in three shuttles leaving the Hawking do not engage us. I repeat, do not engage we are in three shuttles leaving the Hawking."

"Understood. Weapons officer, as soon as those shuttles leave I want that flight deck collapsed." As the shuttles cleared the Zorah targeted the flight deck and collapsed it making it useless.

"EDI where is the Normandy."

"Its aboard the Zorah, now hurry up, and get your ass's on board before I leave you behind." Responded Gal'Chag in place of EDI

"You are not going to leave him behind." said Tali close to the comm. The comm channel closed.

"This is Admiral Gerrel to the heavy fleet Break off and return to the relay, Geth fleet break off, we're not destroying anything today." Broadcasted admiral Gerrel over the comm channels.

"So which one is the Zorah now." Asked Cortez.

"The big one." Said Shepard Smiling.

"Alright just checking. I am still welcome on the Normandy right."

"Completely. Why do you have any regrets."

"Only that I had to leave my bird behind."

"I'm sorry, but you did the right thing." Shepard accessed his comm. Garrus how you hanging in there. Asked Shepard over the comm.

"I'm fine for now, but I'm definitely going to need to see a doctor." replied Garrus.

"And see a doctor you will." Said Doctor Chakwas near the comm

The shuttles landed, and everyone quickly left the shuttles. Tali ran at Shepard, jumping on him. Tali pulled her mask off and Smashed her face into Shepard's kissing him, giving Shepard no time to talk. Shepard finally pulled Tali away. "I love you to Tali, now put your mask on before you get sick." Said Shepard. Shepard reached down and forced her arm up, forcing her to put on her mask.

Tali started to hit Shepard on his armored chest. "You stupid bastard. You knew better and you did it anyway. Now my people are at war with yours." Said Tali Yelling at him.

"Tali this wasn't my fault."

"I know, this was mine, and the admirals. I just wanted you back so bad."

"I wanted you back to. So why am I a bastard and not a bosh'tet."

"Being a bosh'tet is worse then being a bastard. Take me back home, and do whatever you want to me. I don't care I just want to be with you." Shepard looked over at the rest of the crew, Tali soon looked aswell. The crew had been watching them. Tali had just shown here face and said things in front of them she would never had said, had she realized. "Oh Keelah." Tali hid her face in Shepard's Shoulder.

"Okay if all Quarians look like that under the mask I'll take a order of wow, and a side order of Damn she's hot Shepard, because." Said Joker Being cut off by Shepard.

"Joker I'm only going to tell you this once. Shut up." Said Shepard.

"Okay, but it was only a complement."

"I'll take you home Tali."

"Uh, Shepard, I know you just told me to shut up, but don't forget about Garrus, he took two in the shoulder."

"We have to visit him first." Said Tali.

"Okay where's the Med bay from here." Asked Shepard

"I'll show you." Tali unwrapped her legs from around Shepard, and Shepard let her down so they could walk to the Med bay, Shepard held her hand interlacing their fingers the best he could.

"I'm really sorry Tali, I should never have gone to omega."

"Its okay, I'm just glad your back, and your never going to be more then a couple hundred kilometers away from me again."

"A couple hundred Kilometers, where will I be exactly."

"On Rannoch taking my planet back from the Geth. That Reminds me where's Legion, and Urz. Please tell me they didn't get Urz."

Shepard stopped, and put his hands on Tali's shoulders. "No they didn't get Urz, I locked him up in the tank with Legion."

"Oh, good I was worried."

"Remind me to get them out of that tank." Shepard took Tali's hand again and they walked towards the Med bay again. "Hows my little girl handling things."

"She's a quiet little thing, like her father."

"I thought I was the Father, who did you sleep with."

"You know I didn't sleep with anyone else. You where my first, and will be my only man."

"It was Reegar wasn't it."

"Reegar wasn't even around when I got pregnant"

"Who was it then, Thane he's pretty quiet."

"I am going to hurt you tonight if you don't stop that."

"Then maybe I won't see you tonight. Shepard moved around behind Tali lifting his arm over her head, walking and holding her from behind.

"Don't you dare run off on me again."

"I won't, I just really want your attention. I wish we could blow off Garrus right now."

"You and me both right now, but don't worry you'll get it all when we get back to the Normandy. Any idea how bad it looks."

"No idea all I know is the starboard engine is down and the Med bay took a hit. I was in the cargo bay with Urz during the attack."

"It will get fixed, let's just hope the room is okay."

"You know your going to get sick again."

"Then I'll get sick, your worth it."

"Well just I case you get to sick to talk about it later."

"You mean like last time. That was because we let Urz in the room earlier."

"True, but just in case, your sure about the name."

"Yes, Saleen will be fine my Vorcha."

"Ah"

"I hate it when you do that."

"You shouldn't have called me a Vorcha."

"But it gets you excited."

"We can't afford excited right now." Shepard and Tali walked into the Zorah's Med bay where a nice female Quarian doctor was cleaning and stitching Garrus's. wounds together.

"Awe... Awe... Doctor could you be little more careful." Said Garrus.

"Stop being such a baby Garrus your girl is watching." Said Shepard.

"This is not being a baby, theirs no anesthetic I'm being a mans, man."

"Then stop whining." Said Zuula. Shepard and Tali walked over to the bed Garrus was on.

"Hello Zuula, I don't know how we managed to avoid each other all this time, but its good to see you no working under a gun." said Tali. Tali put her hand out to shake hands.

Zuula looked at Tali's hand. "Do you want to be friends or coworkers." asked Zuula.

"Uh, I was hoping friends."

"Friends don't shake hands."

"Did you know that Shepard. Awe." Commented Garrus.

"No, I guess where not friends then." Replied Shepard.

"So a hug then." Said Tali holding out her arms.

Zuula had a silent laugh. "A Quarian with an actual personality." Zuula gave Tali a hug.

"Were okay Shepard we've hugged before so were friends. No need for a hug." Said Garrus.

"you know you want one." Said Shepard.

"Its good to finally meet you. Aside from that one moment at the gun. and the second time watching you bring that Varren down to chase those four Quarians from that hole. I've seen that too many times." Said Zuula.

"You should have seen them run. So I see you let Garrus get shot."

"According to Garrus this is your fault."

"My fault, but I was here."

"Exactly." Said Garrus. "Awe Damit just sow them up already, or let Doctor Chakwas do it."

"She's doing a fine job Garrus, quit you whining." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Garrus thinks bad things happen when your not around." Said Shepard, filling Tali in.

"I didn't realize I was so import on a mission. I guess your going to get hurt a lot more when the baby is born." Said Tali.

"We'll hire a baby sitter." Said Shepard.

"So I bet the Zorah was a hell of a surprise." Said Garrus.

"I'm sure it was. I wander what the captain was saying when he saw her." Said Shepard.

Probably the same thing all your Alliance captains say.

What do they say.

"I give up." Garrus let out a little chuckle. "I bet ash wishes she wasn't on that ship right about now."

"Ash is a lost cause I think. She shot at me, when the shuttle took off."

"Keelah, for someone who's still in love with you, she really knows how to show it."

"Just do me a favor, and stick close to me next time we visit the Citadel, She's liable to shoot you. Doctor Chakwas could you do me a favor and scan the baby. I'm a little worried Tali says she's been quiet."

"Of course hop up on a table." Tali walked over to a Table and climbed up on it. Doctor Chakwas took a scan. "Oh this is Mordins omni tool."

"Is that going to be a problem."

"Its coming up with hundreds of figures I can't make heads or Tales of."

The Quarian doctor had now put down her tool. "Here let me help you, scientist and their omni tools." Said the Quarian Doctor assuming. The Quarian doctor took a scan of the baby. The baby kicked.

"Huh, I don't think she liked your scan." Said Tali. Shepard smiled. The Quarian doctors omni tool displayed a image of the baby.

"She looks to be a healthy little girl, I'd say another month and a half and she'll be out of there. Being quiet isn't necessarily a bad thing, just make sure to keep up on those check ups, I might even suggest daily visits to be safe, if your worried that is, but that is just me." Said the Quarian doctor.

"Hello doctor, patient dieing over here." Said Garrus.

"I'm sorry, but this baby is just more interesting, besides you'll be fine, just don't go sticking your fingers in it."

"Fine I'll just bleed out over here."

"Fine." The Quarian doctor walked off, and started working on Garrus again.

"Why couldn't she have been our Quarian doctor." Said Tali.

"I know She's delightful isn't she." Said doctor Chakwas.

"No match to you Doctor." Said Shepard.

"Well not everyone can be as charming as me, but I'd definitely give her a close second. The Alliance didn't miss treat you any did they." Asked Doctor Chakwas.

"I got a peanut butter sandwich with no jelly, does that count."

"Of course it does, its right up their with not have a window to look out of." Doctor Chakwas and Shepard laughed. Tali got up to go chat with Zuula and Garrus. "I can believe Ashley shot at you."

"It's times like this I wished I picked Kaidan instead of here for the bomb."

"It's not your fault Shepard, well it is, but it isn't. You made a call, and just like every soldier you need to deal with that call."

"I know but."

"But nothing Shepard, their was no saving both of them you did the best you could, just like on omega."

"That's what got us captured."

"No what got us captured was going to omega in the first place, your decision had nothing to do with it... Go sleep with your girl friend, forget about today. Doctors orders.

"Your the best." Shepard walked over to Tali and Grabbed her from behind. The doctor says I have to sleep with you.

"whoa, whoa, whoa, Not yet Shepard. Doctor how much longer." Asked Garrus.

"Just a few more moments." Said the Quarian Doctor.

"Why can't I take my girl away." Asked Shepard.

"The team has a surprise for you two, and where not going to wait into tomorrow." Said Garrus.

"I forgot all about that. Shepard I resend my orders you have to sit through our little surprise first."

"Doctor."

"fine go, if it burst open though I'm not fixing it." Garrus got up off the bed and Shepard Tali Garrus Zuula, and doctor Chakwas left, Garrus walked back over to the door. "Thanks for taking care of me doc." They all disappeared to where the Normandy was docked.

"The Normandy sat horizontal in the Repair bay the starboard engine had a massive hole in it. "It doesn't look to bad. I'll just have to change out a few relays, and rebuild the entire starboard engine." Said Tali.

"Don't forget about my Med bay Tali." Added Doctor Chakwas.

"That's what those four kids are for." Said Tali.

"Okay, now how do we get on the damn thing." Said Shepard

"Easy theirs no gravity over their we just jump across." They all walked over to the Normandy air lock and jumped across, and boarded the Normandy. Garrus directed them down to the Shuttle bay, and called the team down aswell

"We'll have to wait until everyone gets down here." Said Garrus.

"Good Urz probably wants out anyway." Said Shepard. Shepard walked over to the Tank and opened the hatch. Urz jumped out and ran towards Tali. "Legion you can come out now."

"We assume the Threat is gone." Asked Legion

"Yes." Replied Shepard. Shepard walked towards Urz. Urz backed away hissing at Shepard. "What's wrong with you."

"He is most likely angered that you locked him in the Tank." Stated Legion.

"Well he needs to get over it, I did it so they couldn't Shoot him." Said Shepard.

"If you wish to regain his trust, we suggest you hand feed him." Shepard walked over to the pyjak crate it was the last one and about empty.

"looks like where going to Tuchanka."

"Are we out." Asked Tali.

"No, we got a few days left, but that's it." Said Shepard walking over to Urz holding out a pyjak, Urz wouldn't take it.

"Here let me try." Tali took a Pyjak from Shepard, and held it out. Urz took the Pyjak from Tali.

"I don't get it." Shepard handed the other Pyjaks to Tali and she fed Urz."When we go to Tuchanka I'll ask Wrex. Shepard and Tali walked back over to Garrus, doctor Chakwas, and now the rest of the Team.

"Are you two ready now." Asked Garrus. Garrus opened up the first crate. "To show how much we care for you two we picked up some stuff on the Citadel. It was Kelly's Idea." Shepard and Tali looked at each other, then at Kelly. Kelly smiled. "You two don't seem to even be prepared for a child so the first thing we got you was a crib." Shepard and Tali looked at each other again. Garrus and Jacob leaned the crate over showing the pieces inside, before leaning it back.

Jacob pulled a smaller crate from inside the Crib Crate opening it, pulling out the Individual. "Now you might be thinking well that's nice but where's the mobile. Crib wouldn't be complete with out a mobile. well here it is, with decorative SR1, Citadel, Sovereign, and of course a mako. Garrus wanted the hammer head." Said Jacob

"That piece of junk." Said Shepard.

"That's what I said." Replied Jacob.

"I appreciate this, but do you two have to make it like your doing a commercial."

"Alright Shepard we'll stop." Said Jacob. Jacob and Garrus moved out the way, and Kelly and Thane took their place.

"Okay this is form Kelly and I, I hope you like it." Said Thane. They opened the crate and pulled out a suit like Tali's buts smaller. "They are what Kelly likes to call jammies."

"Its actually a entire suit so your little girl can go around the ship I had it made, and I made sure the visor was clear so you could see what she was doing under there. It also stretches so she can ware it for a couple years at least." Informed Kelly.

"Thank you Kelly, and Thane. I wish I had something like this when I was growing up. hhhh that bubble I hated it." Said Tali.

Liara came up next, "I hope mine is not to little compared to the last two, but I got Saleen a Stuffed animal, it looks just like Urz, but as a pup." Said Liara. Liara pulled the Stuffed animal from the crate. "I don't want to be enemy's Tali. I'm sorry for what I did, and I hope you forgive me."

Tali looked at Shepard. "On one condition, you don't go messing around in my boyfriends head again." Said Tali.

"Done."

"Oh, and next time where on the Citadel you have to buy me one.

Liara Smiled. "I can do that."

"so what did the rest of you get."

"Lots and lots more toys, mainly educational, a few other necessities that you might not have thought about, like bottles and blankets we didn't want to slap a name to each item so we bundled it." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Thank you, now I don't want to sound ungrateful, but what if she's has to be in a bubble."

"Mordin assured me she won't, but if that happens then I guess it will be used for the next child that is spawned from are little Family. Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Won't be necessary." Said Mordin acting as if no one listened.

"Why not Mordin." Asked Shepard.

"When I created the antibodies to help miss Zorah slow Reaper virus. The child absorbed several of them, and applied it to genetic code for own immune system. I hadn't considered the possibility at the time, but technically the child is genetically engineered. Not to worry though won't be like those earth monster movies where the man turns green and destroys tanks. Just means child will be able to run and play in some less then sterile but clean environments."

"At least we know what we did won't go to waist." Said Liara.

"You watched to many earth movies as a child Mordin." Said Shepard.

"Hard not to, Science behind it intrigued me. Unfortunately science behind it was flawed." Replied Mordin.

"Shepard where going to go set this thing up in your room." Said Garrus carrying the crate off with Jacob. The rest of the crew disbanded.

"Now Garrus." Said Shepard.

"Sooner the better right." Replied Garrus.

"I guess." Answered Shepard. Shepard looked at Tali. "Looks like where not getting are room back for a while."

"Then you'll just have to cook for me." Said Tali.

"What do you want." Asked Shepard.

"Something Quarian."

"But then I can't eat it."

"Not my problem."

"How about Varren."

"No, you can't cook my poor Urz." Tali squatted down and Squeezed Urz.

"Okay fine, we'll eat Garrus."

"That will work."

"So I can cook Garrus, but not Urz."

"Mhm"

"Quarian it is then. You know I just pick on you because I love you right."

"Yes, and I'll get payback in the bedroom, if we ever get it back that is."

"I look forward to it."

Shepard and Tali eventually got back to their room, not that it was clean anymore, but they were finally back. They borrowed the clean room to eat. "This room is getting cramped." Said Tali. The crib was assembled taking up space near the fish Tank.

"It is."

"I don't know anymore John, this child, you, me. what if where not suppose to be together. Tali Berried her head into Shepard's chest."

Shepard pulled her away and held her hands looking into her Eyes. "You hold it together all this time, and now you want to quit on me."

Tali broke Eye contact looking down as if she had done something wrong. "No, but this universe is trying to tear us apart, like where not supposes to be together."

"You mean like how Bellicus and Shalei weren't suppose to."

"You remember that." Said Tali quickly looking back up at Shepard.

"I remember everything with you Tali. I'm not going to get caught between my duty and my love. Its you, and only you who matter to me. My people can go to hell, and so can the rest of the damn galaxy. I'm not backing out of this, and if you run from me, I'll forever chase you."

"I'm not going to run away from you, its just everything seems like it doesn't want this to work." Tali began to cry near the end of her sentence. Tali berried her head in Shepard's Chest again.

"Hey..." Tali looked up. "We'll make it work, or I'll die trying. I love you Tali, and without you, their is no me."

"John, promise me you won't ever leave me like you did again. I almost lost you," Tali Sniffled. "and I don't want to go threw that again. Tali Sniffled again louder. "Promise me, when we go, we go together."

Shepard continued to looked into Tali's eyes through her mask. "I Promises."

Writers Note. I try my hardest to leave Shepard's First name out, but sometimes its the most needed thing. I honestly think Ashley should never have been a romance option after ME1.


	22. Mission Gone Wrong

Writers notes: a running count for Tali's pregnancy to help you keep things straight aswell for me Tali is approximately 5 months 21 days 26 by this chapter. Reaper invasion Eta 3 months. Also I hated writing the second half of this chapter it just felt like rambling.

"Hey handsome, are you cutting your hair for me." Tali walked up behind Shepard and hugged him. Shepard had just finished buzzing his hair down.

"Maybe." Said Shepard Tali ran her ungloved hand over Shepard's freshly buzzed hair.

"I love when your hair is like this, its so prickly."

"That engine will get us home right."

"Yes. Sense when have you become so concerned over my work."

Shepard turned around in Tali's arms. "It's not your work, I'm just worried about getting cought. I want to be there when you have my child. I want to be there to tuck her into bed, and then stand there with you just watching her sleep." Tali gave Shepard a kiss.

"We won't get cought." Tali let go of Shepard. "Your uneven."

Really Shepard spun around and looked in the mirror. "I'm not seeing it."

"That is because you hold your head crooked. Here I'll get it." Tali Took Shepard's omni trimmer.

"Don't mess up."

"I won't, but if I do I'll fix it in two weeks for you. It's kind of exciting being on the run again you know."

"Just like old times." Tali buzzed the uneven part down and jerked his head over to check for evenness.

"Almost, but theirs more at stake this time." Just a little off this side, and I'll be done."

"Their was always more at stake, we just didn't know it."

Tali waited for Shepard to stop taking and buzzed down the other side. "Their your all done. Unfortunately that's not true, a war with your people is inevitable now. Three years ago had we failed my people might not be in the situation where in now."

"They would have been Reaper chow though."

"Maybe, but Javik was sure his people thinned their numbers. Who know my, our people may have survived."

"Just who is our people."

Tali put the omni trimmer down, and took Shepard's hands. "My people, Silly. I don't mean to write off the humans, and anyone who won't turn you in is welcome to survive, but you said our people that day. As in my people being your people."

"So I'm a Quarian then."

"If you want to call yourself that, but you don't have to be."

"You know I ment what I said that day."

"So you do want to be a Quarian."

"Well as long as I don't have to dance or anything, then why not."

"Well..." Said Tali Smiling.

"Your kidding me. I'd have to dance."

"No, theirs no official way to become a Quarian. I just like messing with you." Shepard pulled Tali in for another kiss. Tali interfered though pushing out of Shepard's arms and running to the toilet.

"Again Tali." Tali threw up in the toilet.

"It morning sickness, I think."

"Isn't it a little late for that."

"No, not for my people." Shepard walked over to the toilet, and looked in it was a red orange.

"You gonna be okay to come down."

"I'll be fine, just don't let anyone squish me."

"I won't, just hide behind me." Shepard lended Tali his hand. "You know I still want that kiss."

"Can I wash my mouth out first."

"So you can escape, no."

"But I just vomited that stuff." Tali Pointed at the vomit.

"I've done weirder stuff with you."

"Fine." Tali gave Shepard his kiss.

They finished their kiss, but Shepard disliked the taste. "Okay that is by far the nastiest."

"It was your fault. Look on the bright side though you put a better taste in my mouth at least."

"Well rinse your mouth out, so I can do mine please." Tali walk over to the sink, and rinsed her mouth and Shepard followed.

As Shepard pulled his face from the water Tali got him with a real kiss. "Their you feel better now."

"A little."

"Good now I have to go put that damn suit on, and you better put your armor on this time."

Shepard put his armor on and looked at Tali watching her, he still found her attractive, but their was one question he had to make sure of. "You are going to regain your figure right."

"Of course, why do you ask. do you not find me attractive like this."

Shepard walked over to Tali stopping her from getting her suit completely on. "Tali you are the most attractive, beautifully smart women I've ever met. I'll always love you. but I have a rule against fat people."

"Okay, but you know I'm not fat."

"I know, I just have this rule. Fat people don't consider others, and when you confront them about it. They will claim that they get fat because of a illness or something in their body like their thyroid."

"That's stupid. Not your rule, the excuse they use. Being fat is caused by to many calories, if what you say is true then they just need to eat less. You can't make fat out of nothing. I just can't believe you asked me that, I feel unattractive now."

"Tali your not unattractive to me."

"But you asked me that while I look like this, you obviously don't see me the same right now."

"I'm going to prove it to you right now."

"How."

"Like this." Shepard threw Tali on to the bed.

"But we don't have time for this."

"Then we'll leave some cloths on."

Shepard, Tali, and Urz walked out of the elevator. "So are we ready." Asked Garrus waiting at the shuttle.

"Were ready, sorry to make you wait." Said Shepard.

"Not a problem I herd the conversation with Tali, your comm was still on." Shepard pulled his comm out of his ear and checked it. "I had the decency to pull mine out when you started."

"Thank you Garrus, I really appreciate that." Said Tali.

"For the record Tali you still look amazing." Said Garrus.

"At least somebody thinks so." commented Tali.

"Don't let Zuula here that." Said Shepard.

"She won't, she's back on the Zorah." Said Garrus.

"I thought you two had something."

"We do, or did. I don't know if we're together or broken up."

"She left you." Said Shepard.

"I liked Zuula, I hope she forgives you for what ever you did." Said Tali.

"It wasn't my fault." Replied Garrus.

"What'd she do." Asked Shepard.

"Its personal." Said Garrus. Garrus led Shepard, Tali, and Urz onto the shuttle. Legion was there to do the lifting of the crates, Liara wanted to see Wrex, and Javik felt the need to accompany Liara.

Shepard began to listen to Javik complain about Cortez's sexual orientation. "Back in my day we would have thrown you out a airlock, and watch you explode." Said Javik.

"Well where not in your day are we." Replied Cortez.

"I don't understand, what has broke in your brain to make you desire the male of your species. Why would you let your genetic line end. Do you find yourself to be genetically inferior to others of your species."

"No, its just a personal choice. The Asari do it all the time, why don't you have a problem with them."

"Asari do not have genders."

"Why are you with a Asari then, you can't pass on your genetics with her."

Sensing something about to come out of Javik that would hurt Javik and Liara relationship, Shepard spoke up. "That's enough. Javik leave him alone, Cortez don't argue with him he's stubborn as hell." Said Shepard.

"Fine, human." Said Javik

Shepard rolled his eyes. "So how are you settling in Cortez." Asked Shepard

"Well aside from the blatantly obvious, pretty good. Dinner was really good last night, thank you for that. Said Cortez.

"I've got to pull my weight somewhere, when I'm not in the field."

"Yeah, but who would have thought you where such a good cook. I mean I saw that news vid, but I thought you were just some mediocre cook trying to impress his date, but damn."

"Watch out Tali I think he might try to steal away Shepard." Said Garrus.

"I'm not gonna do that, I don't believe in forcing it on anybody." Said Cortez.

"Good, because I would hate to have to shoot you after you rescued my man." Replied Tali

"You and me both. Hey Garrus I herd your having women problems." Said Cortez in a joking tone.

"No." Said Garrus cutting him off

They rode the shuttle down to Tuchanka. As they step of Grunt was waiting for them. "Shepard." Said Grunt loudly walking up to Shepard, and squeezing him.

"Its good to see you to Grunt." Grunt set Shepard down and moved on.

"Tali." Said Grunt moving on. Tali hid behind Shepard. "Why are you hiding Tali."

"Because you'll squish the baby." Said Tali.

"Oh I thought you where a little filled out." Said Grunt.

"Hey"

"How about you Garrus." Said Grunt, moving towards Garrus.

"I'm good," Said Garrus putting up his hands. "how have you been." Asked Garrus.

"Well you know, got three females pregnant, and now Wrex won't let me have any fun. Who's this ugly bastard." Asked Grunt pointing at Javik.

"You don't look much better. I am amazed your people defeated the Rachni, your planet is a waist land." Said Javik.

"So where's Wrex, I need more pyjaks for Urz, He's been acting funny around me to." Said Shepard.

"Wrex is up on his perch. Is it just you." Asked Grunt.

"Yeah, anyone else he's completely fine with, but he hisses at me."

"Hehe, I think I know what's happening on."

"What."

"Mating season, he sees you as competition."

"I don't know Grunt, he was fine the day before."

"Trust me, why do you think he's hanging around Tali right now." Shepard looked over at Urz starring at him from behind Tali's legs. "He wants to take your female."

"What would he do with her."

"It doesn't matter."

"So what one day he'll just kill me in the middle of my sleep."

"If you don't back down, or show him who's boss."

"How would I show him who's boss."

"Just pin him down, trap him and let him know you can hurt him. You'll know when he excepts you as boss. Come on you'll want more room." Grunt led Shepard, and the team to Wrex.

"Shepard." Said Wrex, sitting on his thrown not even looking at Shepard.

"Wrex... how are you."

"I've got to watch everything from up here. Another clan moved in to replace Weyrloc they keep sending varren in, took one of the children."

"That poor child." Said Liara.

"They say it just got loose, but I know better. They have more varren then they can count. Continued Wrex.

"Shepard." Said Garrus.

"I was thinking the same thing. Wrex what would you think if we thinned their numbers for you." Asked Shepard.

"I don't won't you to thin their numbers. I want you to wipe them out." Said Wrex.

Tali put her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "Hey." Said Tali. Shepard turned around. "Are you trying to get yourself killed."

"Tali you know this is what I do. I'll be fine." Replied Shepard.

"I just wish I could go with you, make sure you stay okay."

"I've got Garrus to watch my back, don't worry I'll make it back, and once that baby's out of you we can do this stuff together again."

"Actually Shepard I'm still recovering from the last time, if its okay I'd like to stay behind.

"Okay I've got Javik to watch my back."

"I would prefer to protect Liara, but will go if necessary Shepard." Said Javik.

"I've got your back Shepard." Said Grunt.

"At least someone has my back." Commented Shepard.

"Thank you Grunt, you will kept my man safe right." Asked Tali.

"Tali I promise you a worriers oath. Shepard will come back, or I will defend his corps until my own death." Said Grunt.

"That's deep Grunt." Said Garrus.

"I'm letting him go Shepard, but if Grunt dies I'll piss in your skull whether your alive or not." Said Shepard.

"We can bring the toaster for backup Shepard." Said Grunt.

"Take Aralakh company to, your gonna need help with all those Varren." Said Wrex.

Shepard accessed his comm. "Legion we could use your help on a mission."

"Understood. We are departing from the shuttle."

"How come you didn't volunteer Liara." Asked Tali.

"I would have, but... Actually to be honest I just didn't want to go."

"At least you where honest." Replied Tali. "So much for the rest of you."

"Wrex when I get this done are you going to be a little more talkative." Asked Shepard.

"Shepard you get this done I'll talk you to death." Said Wrex.

"Legion came rounding the corner. Alright Grunt let's load up. And Garrus, keep her safe."

Shepard, Grunt, and Legion stepped out of the Krogan tank. The leader of Aralakh company began to speak. "Listen human where going to attack from the other side. Clear those varren pens, we'll handle the rest."

"Understood, when where done with the varren I'll come and help." Said Shepard.

"We won't need your help." The Krogan Leader closed the hatch to the tank.

"Grunt sometimes I just don't understand your people." Said Shepard.

"Don't let it get to you Shepard, they just don't know you like me and Wrex. He's an ass anyway" Said Grunt.

"Is Wrex okay."

"He'll be fine he's a strong Krogan."

"Is it just this clan or is it more."

"Wrex is sitting on a hell of a plan. A plan that's been going down the drain. Losing that child didn't help. That why we need your doctor."

"So this clan is just topping it all off."

"You could say that. Maybe this will score Wrex a few points though, get everyone off his back."

"Do you like having Wrex to lead you."

"It beats being the one in charge, my ass isn't on the line this way. I heard your in some trouble of your own Shepard."

"Yeah, it's a long story. I'll tell you about it when we get back. Otherwise I'll be repeating myself. Legion you got anything."

"Questions." Said Legion.

"I ment what do you see. Said Shepard.

"We do not understand why some chose to live above ground when the subterranean structures provided a substantial increase in protection."

"Its not always about protection Legion, sometimes you just have to get out and see the sun. Some more then others."

"That is a incorrect statement. Organics have been known to adapt to their environment. seeing the sun is not necessary."

"It's a figure of speech. So what do you got."

"Their are three Varren pens holding fifty, forty nine, and forty seven Varren. Many appear to be starving."

"So more then likely, They'll attack their handlers."

"That would be a safe assumptions."

"How well guarded are they."

"That is a matter of position"

"A matter of position." Said Shepard in a questioning tone.

"For engagements at close rang they are well guarded at a distance they are very venerable."

"What can we do from a distance."

"This platform is designed capable of exceptional accuracy, We could destroy the hinges to the varren pins allowing the varren to escape without endangering us. This would be the optimal solutions at current standings."

"What about the women and children."

"The varren will not discriminate."

"Shepard it doesn't matter when Aralakh company roles in they'll destroy everything anyway, let the toaster work." Said Grunt.

"That's really cruel Grunt..." Said Shepard. "Legion go ahead." Legion started taking his shots.

"Sorry Shepard Wrex's orders."

"You know its your job to speak up if you don't agree with something. This is what can make a bad leader. I'm only letting legion do this because Aralakh company is going to do it anyway."

"Shepard commander we have completed our designated task." Said Legion.

"Alright then, let get down there."

Shepard, and the team proceeded into the clans camp, the dead layed everywhere from Varren and dead worriers to women and children everywhere. "This was wrong." Said Shepard.

"Shepard commander, the result is more likely a much more effective scenario, that preserves the life of many more women and children." stated Legion.

"How's that."

"When organics are tasked with a difficult task receive relief from a unaccounted for force organics tend to become disorganized, and less effective. The most likely scenario has a increase in the numbers of lives conserved."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"We where not attempting to adjust your mood, We were just informing you of the results."

"Shepard pay attention." Said Grunt. Grunt pointed to a pack of varren eating on a corpse. Their were three of them.

Shepard raise his graal. "You ready." Asked Shepard.

"Ready Shepard."

"We are ready aswell Shepard Commander." They fired killing all three.

Gun fire started. "Do you hear that Shepard." Said Grunt.

"Gun fire, and a lot of it. Lets get a move on." Said Shepard. They moved up, Shepard peaked around a broken wall. "I've got two." Shepard leaned out at shot one of them with his graal. Grunt killed the other with his assault rifle.

"hehe, that was almost some fun." Grunt started to fire again killing a varren. "Come on Shepard we got varren to kill." The team advanced clearing out another two varren and more Krogan.

"Having fun yet."

"Finally, Wrex never lets me do anything anymore." The team advanced again.

"A Krogan tank rolled up."

"Get back." Shepard ran into Grunt pushing him behind a wall. The ground where Shepard once stood became pulverized. "Shit where's Aralakh company."

"probably taking their sweat ass time, where's your nuke."

"I'm out of them."

"Then take one of these." Grunt pulled out A circular land mine. "Me and the toaster will distract them just bury that thing in the road. Come on." Legion and Grunt ran across pulling the turret of the tank. Shepard ran out to bury the the mine, several Krogan begin firing on him. Shepard dropped the mine and shot one of the Krogan. The tanks attention focused back on Shepard. Shepard ran, the tank shot where Shepard was standing with the mine blowing it up. Shepard dove back behind the wall he used for cover earlier.

"Grunt do you have another mine." Yelled Shepard.

"No." Yelled Grunt back.

"What do we do."

"Kill it some how."

"Thanks a lot of help that is."

The ground began to shake. "Thresher Maw." Yelled Grunt. The Thresher Maw crashed threw the ground knocking the tank over on its side. Everyone began firing on the Maw including the enemy Krogan. The Thresher Maw retreated back under the ground. Shepard took advantage of this and fired on the Krogan advancing on their position.

After they had wiped out the Krogan in the area the team advanced further finding Aralakh company fighting with more Krogan. "So this what kept them." Said Shepard in disbelief

"Where's are damn tank." yelled one of the enemy Krogan before Legion took his head off. The team pushed in slaughtering the Krogan worriers in a cross fire. Their where few left the varren had done their job in thinning the numbers.

"I thought you said you could handle this." yelled Shepard walking up to Aralakh company.

"We were, we didn't need you human." Said the Company leader.

"You know what Lets just get out of here before that Maw comes back."

"Agreed." Said Grunt. Aralakh company, Grunt and Legion boarded the tank. Shepard turned around to look at what had been done. Shepard wasn't happy about it. Everyone had now boarded the tank. "Come on Shepard let go."

Shepard started to turn, but happened to see something out of the corner of his eye. it was a small Krogan child running from five varren. Shepard started shooting them with his pistol. "Leave the human let him find his own way out of the waist lands." The tank began to moving.

"Shepard." Yelled Grunt from the Tank. Shepard glanced behind him the tank was leaving. Shepard returned to shooting the varren killing them all.

Shepard walked up to the child and squatted down. "Hey come here." The child ran from Shepard. "I'm not going to hurt you." The child stopped and looked at Shepard. Shepard stood back up, and walked over to the child picking him up. "Your safe now I promise." Shepard carried the child back into the runes of the city where the clan had set up. Shepard hid in one of the blown out buildings, he access his comm. "EDI get Cortez out here with the shuttle."

"Right away." Responded EDI.

The shuttle showed up, and Shepard boarded with a depressed look on his face carrying the Krogan child. Shepard sat the child in a seat before going back to the door. "You alright Shepard." Asked Cortez

"This was bull Shit." Said Shepard.

"What them leaving you behind."

"No, this mission. Circle around before we leave I want to search for any survivors, and leave the hatch open."

"What happened."

The shuttle took off, Shepard yelled over the engines "We killed innocent women and children."

"You did what." yelled Cortez

"I didn't do this, Wrex did this." Shepard hung from the shuttle door frame looking out for survivors.

"I have know idea what your talking about Shepard."

"I volunteered for this op, but Wrex was the one to give the order."

"Did you follow the order.

"No not personally, but a lot of deaths are on my hands now."

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it."

"Its to late for that." Shepard saw movement in some rubble. "bring her down on top of that rubble Cortez, and I'm going to need your help." the shuttle landed and Shepard disembarked Cortez followed shortly.

"Come to kill me off, couldn't just let the Thresher Maw or varren get me could you." Said the female Krogan.

"I've come to get you out of here." Said Shepard. The Krogan female was under a massive slab of stone.

"Why would you do that, you killed my sisters."

"No I didn't."

"Cortez help me lift this." Shepard and Cortez griped the stone and lifted.

"So how did you get stuck under here." They lifted the stone barley enough. "Slide out."

The Krogan female slid out. "When the Thresher Maw came the wall collapsed. I became trapped under this rubble."

"Are you hurt."

"No, luck was on my side this time."

"Let's get you out of here then." The shuttle would circle the remain of the city several more times before they would leave.

Shepard walked over to Wrex the child in his arms. Shepard had a mad look on his face, he had pushed past Tali not even giving her a glance. "Are you happy now Wrex." Said Shepard putting the kid in Wrex's lap.

"What do you mean, and what's with the kid." Asked Wrex. The female Krogan walked up behind Shepard.

"If this is the shit your going to pull you can forget my help. These two are all that's left after your damn orders."

"My orders. All I did was tell you to go wipe them out. I never said slaughter the women and children. We don't do that crap here."

"Aralakh company seems to think otherwise."

"Not any more they don't. I'm in charge now. Said Grunt walking up, with Legion following.

"What the hell happened Grunt, you left my ass there. Shepard walked over and shoved Grunt saying this."

"I'm sorry Shepard, the tank was already rolling I couldn't just jump out. If it make you feel any better I threw Aralakh companies leader out into the waist land."

"How come you didn't turn around then."

"The shuttle was already coming their was no sense in turning around."

"What about you Legion, oh that's right you don't care about anything all you do is calculate."

Wrex stood up off of his thrown and walked over to Shepard, grabbing him by his shoulder, turning him around. "Look Shepard I'm sorry about what happened, but these aren't your people, Cool your ass or I'll put a bullet in it." Said Wrex

"Then get control of your men." Said Shepard getting in Wrex's face. Shepard's pulled out of Wrex's grasp and walked towards Tali.

"Shepard." Called out Wrex trying to catch Shepard. Garrus stepped in the way blocking Wrex.

Shepard held Tali. "Sorry I had to ignore you. It's just I knew you would take all this anger out of me, and I couldn't have that." Said Shepard.

"So its all gone then right." Asked Tali.

"Yeah, I'm me again."

"Good, because I hate it when you get like that."

Shepard looked down at Urz, he was hissing at him again. "He's still doing it."

"Then show him who's boss."

"Your sure. He could kill me."

"Then I guess you better not lose. Go get him." Tali smacked Shepard's behind to get him into gear. Shepard let go of Tali, and jumped Urz taking him to the ground. Urz was started to drag him across the ground attempting to escape Shepard's hold.

"Pin him Shepard, like I showed you." Yelled Garrus.

"Do not pin him, choke him out." Said Javik.

"Shut up and let me work." Said Shepard. Shepard managed to pull Urz over and wrapped his legs around Urz back two. Urz Started to snap at Shepard. "You little bastard." Shepard started punching Urz in the head.

"Hit him in the throat Shepard." Shouted Wrex. I did that once shut that varren up real quick." Said Wrex to the others. Shepard hit Urz in the throat. Urz stopped biting, and went limp, all except for the coughing.

Shepard let go of Urz, and Urz ran from Shepard hiding behind some rubble. "Is he done now." Asked Shepard.

"Yeah he's done now. Baby." Said Wrex.

Shepard got up off the ground, and walked back over to Tali. "So how'd I do, what do I win." Said Shepard.

"Me silly, I'm glad I get to keep my boyfriend." Said Tali.

"I Thought you said at one time he'd make a better boyfriend.

"I was kidding. he might be bigger, but he won't respect me when it's over."

"So Shepard when is Tali's suit gonna burst" Asked Wrex.

"It's not this is the pregnancy suit." Said Tali.

"Oh, so what's this news about your people fighting then, your like Shelk and Bogg."

"Who are they." Asked Shepard

"Their a pile of bones now, but they were a ancient clan war couple. They where together long before their clans became enemies. When a war broke out between their clans they refused to separate, even after their clans demanded it be broken off, or they'd be killed." Said Wrex telling his story.

"I had no idea you culture had such colorful stories." Said Tali play with Shepard's hair.

"Wait I'm not finished." Wrex continued the story. "One night when they where sleeping together Bogg got up, and decide to finish the job and win his clans honor back. So he pulled a knife, and killed her while she slept."

"That's a horrible story Wrex. Shepard would never do that. Why would you even tell a story like that." Said Liara.

"Because it's the truth." Said Javik

"I'm still not done." Said Wrex. "Little did Bogg know, Shelk poisoned his drink before they bedded down for the night. Haha, not a hour later he died to, the dishonorable bastard didn't see it coming."

"Wrex were nothing like Shelk and Bogg." Said Shepard.

"I hope not, but hey they where the same way you to are right now." Said Wrex.

"Wrex do you have any happy stories." Said Garrus.

"That was a happy one. So what's with this war, and you being arrested." Asked Wrex.

"It isn't a war, more like a skirmish so far." Said Shepard.

"But skirmishes usually turn into war. So what about you being arrested is the Alliance really after you, or are you in to some secret deep cover mission to find the Illusive man."

"I wish. They are really after me, and even coming here can be dangerous. I was captured, and brought aboard a Alliance carrier. The Quarians rescued me."

"Then why'd you come."

"I'm running out of pyjaks for Urz, and I figured maybe you'd load me up again."

"Well you did help wipe out that clan, so I guess I can do that." Urz came skulking over to Shepard, and pushed his head against his leg. Shepard bent down and pet him. "Looks like you won Shepard."

"So he's done with all the hissing then."

"At you yes, other varren not until mating season is over. Why don't you go take him to get his rocks off now. Me and Liara have some more catching up to do. Like that weird bug boy friend of yours." Said Wrex getting loud.

Shepard and Tali took Urz to find a female. "So what happened that made you so mad." Asked Tali.

"Aralakh company was going to wipe out all of that clan, and so I told Legion to let the starving varren out to thin the numbers out. They killed everyone, not just the soldiers, but the children to. Can you forgive me Tali.

"Of course I can, you didn't shoot any of them yourself did you." Tali was now feeling Shepard's scare.

"No."

"And you feel bad for what you did right."

"Yeah."

"Then I forgive you. You didn't have to tell me that stuff, but you did, and as long as you are still this man right here right now, I'll forgive you. I just have one question. You aren't going to get fat right."

"Hell no, but now I don't feel attractive."

Tali hit Shepard on his chest. "You stole that line from me."

"I just wanted you to take me amongst the varren like I did this morning in are room."

"I love you." Tali squeezed Shepard. "I promise I won't poison your drink like Shelk did."

"Good, because I'm never gonna be Bogg." Shepard glanced over to something he saw Floating down. "Look at that." It was a butterfly of some sort. It landed on Shepard's armored chest.

"I never thought I'd see something so beautiful on Tuchanka. Let me get a picture with my omni tool." Tali backed away and snapped a picture.

"Did you get it." Asked a grunt.

"Yes, I got it." Said Tali.

"Good." Wrex smashed the butterfly on Shepard's chest and, ate it.

"Why'd you smash it."

"It may look pretty, but that thing is deadlier then a Thresher Maw. One little sting and you would be saying goodbye to your beloved here."

"But you ate it, and I thought you had some catching up to do with Liara." Said Shepard.

"Krogan are immune, we grew up on this planet remember. As for Liara well her boy friend gave me a head ache just looking at him. Then when he talks. In my time, back in my day, over and over he just won't shut up. I have no idea what Liara sees in him. Garrus is alright, but he hangs out with Javik, so more head ache. So I thought I'd hangout with you two. I didn't interrupt something did I."

"Sense you just saved my ass no, what did you want to talk about."

"Well your done yelling at me right."

"Yeah."

"Then their are a few things. One I'm sorry about what happened out in the field, but you know you can't control people when your not with them. I'm glad you saved the two you did.

"Me to, sorry about yelling at you."

"Its alright, if you want to make it up to me take me, on a tour of the Normandy, and have your Doctor check out Grunt and the females."

"Alright first we have to let Urz get layed though, go get the females and the shuttle loaded up."

"Will do Shepard. Wrex walked off." Leaving Shepard and Tali alone again.

"So you almost lost me again, for a picture." Said Shepard.

"It was for a good cause." Replied Tali.

"Good cause." Said Shepard questioningly.

"For that omnitoo."

"I thought you where joking about that. Why that butterfly then."

"Because its beautiful and deadly just like someone in this room." Technically they where in a giant room.

"Its me." Said Shepard smiling.

Tali hugged Shepard. "I love your sense of humor."

"Yeah but I'm a bad influence on you. You wouldn't dare dream of getting a omnitoo if it wasn't for me."

"I also wouldn't be doing stupid things like taking my mask off in dirty environments if it wasn't for you."

"So I guess if you die its on me right."

"No, despite what you may think I do these things for me."

"So you don't care about me at all then."

"Just so you know I'm going to stick my tongue out at you."

"I'll come in there and get it."

"Not here you don't, we'll make a moment in the clean room later, Okay."

The team was now back on the shuttles about to land. "That Salarian doctor isn't going to be around is he." Asked Wrex

"Mordin tends to stay in his lab." Replied Shepard. Tali was Hanging on Shepard.

"Good. I've been meaning to ask if you found anything out about those Geth that attacked us."

"I did they were Cerberus, ment to intercept me."

"So Illusive man tried to kill us to get to you, that bastard. Grunt I want payback for this I'm ordering you back on Shepard team, provided we cure the Genophage."

"Wrex about that where not going to cure the Genophage."

"What."

"Mordin made a good point the other day your people are to dangerous to be let off the leash again."

"So what, you got us in the shuttle so you can take my one prize jewel and make him a ordinary rock." Wrex made a roar and charged Shepard who threw Tali off of himself becoming smashed against the door of the shuttle. Garrus and Javik pointed their guns at Wrex, Legion to.

"Back off Wrex, I will shoot you, and if I don't Legion will." Said Garrus. Wrex released Shepard and looked over his shoulder to find Tali holding her shotgun to his head.

"Huh, she really love you Shepard. Maybe she won't betray you like your doing to me." said Wrex making his way back to his spot.

"Wrex no one is getting sterilized, I said I wouldn't cure it not that I wasn't going to help you." Said Shepard.

"If your not curing it, then how are you helping."

"We have another scientist on board she's incredibly smart and, she agreed to help. She's a little more radical then Mordin so we might be able to come up with something in a few months for you, but I'm telling you right now we're not going to cure it."

"Shepard your really trying my patients here, what exactly are you gonna do for me."

"I don't know Wrex what ever she's willing to do without curing it. If we can do anything at all."

The shuttle landed and the door opened. Lia'Vael was standing their waiting. "Are you that anxious Lia." Said Shepard asking.

"It was the only chance I could sneak away from Mordin without him getting suspicious. Is it okay if I start my scan now." Said Lia'Vael

"Go ahead, just no further sterilization of my people. Lia said nothing and began her scans. "Shepard I like what you've done with the new Normandy its cargo bay is a lot bigger then the last one. I can also see what I'm doing to for once." Said Wrex

"This is actually the shuttle bay cargo bay is up there." Shepard pointed to the cracked Window. Said Shepard.

"Hehe, good time huh Shepard." Said Grunt.

"So how smart is this girl of yours Shepard." Asked Wrex

"She's very smart. She actually cured a Reaper virus." Replied Shepard.

"A Reaper virus. Huh, you mean that big thing we fought wasn't some Geth ship, damn I got to stop listing to the council, hehe. So what are you going to do for my people." Asked Wrex

"Nothing is for certain, but my plan is to at least double or even triple your successful birth rate with any luck your population will start growing again." Informed Lia.

"Its a start I guess, but why such a fear of curing it." Asked Wrex.

"Wrex your people tried to march through the galaxy fourteen hundred years ago. Don't think we've forgotten about that." Tali motioned for Shepard to go to the clean room. "No offence Wrex, but I'm actually against this. If it were up to me we wouldn't be doing this at all."

"That hurts Garrus I thought you were my friend." Shepard and Tali began sneaking away while Garrus and Wrex argued. Urz tried to follow, but was stopped at the elevator.

"Wrex what happens when your time is over as leader, who's going to lead the Krogan then." The doors closed to the elevator, and they disappeared to the clean room.

"Finally I got you alone." Said Tali reaching for her mask.

"Hold on a minute." Said Shepard grabbing Tali's hands to stop her. "EDI give us a quick decontamination." EDI started a decontamination beam. "What's with you Tali. Not that I'm complaining, but your more aggressive then usual." The beam swept over them, and Tali pulled her mask off to make out with Shepard.

"What do you mean... I'm just in the mood that's all."

"Tali you know what I mean, you've been all over me the past hour I've been around you. Does this have something to do with your pregnancy. Keep in mind their is a doctors and two biologist on this ship."

"Nothing is wrong with me I'm just finding you more attractive then usual."

"Really. I think there's something more to this, and I'm going to find out what it is, but right now I'm going to indulge it." Shepard pulled Tali's hood down with a little bit of finagling. Shepard then released the rest of her helmet from here head, letting her hair out, while making out with her.

"I'm in love with you so much right now." Shepard stopped.

"See that's what I'm talking about."

"I thought you where going to indulge it."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. You do that, and I'll do what ever you want."

"Tali put her hand to her head. hhhh, Okay. remember when I threw up this morning. well that wasn't morning sickness that was hormones that increases my sex drive. It builds up in our system, and we are urged to purge it after a while."

"That's not so bad. I'm sorry your throwing up, but I like having sex with you."

"But it does more then that it makes me bossy and much more irritable. Plus it makes for a natural mind control element so we can get what we want."

"Well you haven't mind controlled me yet, and you haven't been bossy."

"I've noticed. Not that I've been trying to, but the irritability is kicking in even just explaining this. The idea is to get the man addicted to you so he won't run off, leaving to impregnate another women. Obviously its not a complete success on you but your not actually a Quarian."

"So basically you want to get layed right now, and me not letting you is going to just make you mad."

"Yeessss now sense I told you please take me behind a crate or against a wall some thing."

"Okay just remember if you get sick its your fault. One more question first though how long is this going to last."

"A week and we won't be having sex every hour of the week if that's what your thinking."

Shepard and Tali stepped out of the now not so clean, clean room. To find Wrex waiting their with Liara and Urz. "You two just can't keep your hands off each other can you." Said Wrex smiling.

"Um listen I have to go make more repairs to the starboard engine. EDI was complaining about not having sufficient thrust." Said Tali.

"I have done no such thing Tali." Said EDI.

"EDI she was trying to make a exit." Said Shepard.

"Listen I'm just gonna go." Said Tali. Tali walked into engineering.

"You guys embarrassed her." Said Shepard

"I don't see what theirs to be embarrassed about. She's locked up in that suit all the time, and everything is a bit more sensitive, when she gets out, she likes the feeling, and their nothing wrong with it." Said Liara.

"Liara if I was waiting out side your door, you'd be embarrassed to." Said Shepard.

"True, do you like being with that bug boyfriend of yours." Asked Wrex.

"That's really none of your business." Said Liara.

"Maybe but he's a head ache, and I'm making Shepard's point."

Hm, well I have to go take care of a few things, take care Wrex. Liara disappeared in the elevator.

Shepard sat down on the floor petting Urz, now that he was back to his old self finally. Guess you proved my point, you got something else to say Wrex. Asked Shepard.

"Just remembering the old days running and gunning, the fun stuff. Tali hasn't changed much, she still gets embarrassed by the drop of a hat."

"Why don't you sit down Wrex that way we can talk." Wrex sat down against a wall.

"Does Tali have you mind controlled yet."

"No."

"hehe, that's the beauty of it, you don't even realize it you poor bastard."

"Wrex I'm not mind controlled."

"I hate to tell you this but you are."

"Alright how am I mind controlled."

"Those chemicals they release when their pregnant. They have different effects on everyone, they don't even work on Turians."

"Yeah but what makes you say I'm under her control."

"Look at where your sitting. She's right in there and your not more then maybe fifty feet maybe a hundred feet away from her, you can't help it you want to be around her. That's why you ran off with her earlier, even though what we were doing was important."

"It wasn't that important, you started arguing with Garrus over the Genophage."

"That's those pheromones of hers talking. According to your scientist we where suppose to go to the medical lab, and look into a ultimate decision on what's going to happen with the Genophage, but instead you ran off."

"Holy crap your right. How did I forget about that."

"Its those pheromones." Do you to sleep together without her suit.

"Yeah."

"Your going to be love drunk by tomorrow then. Trust me don't even bother coming out of you room other then for food, just stay with her throughout the week, until its over."

"Why."

"You'll have one massive head ache otherwise."

"How do you know all this Wrex."

"I don't know it personally, but I'm eight hundred years old, you see and learn a lot. Its nothing to be ashamed about though, you got a good thing going. I wish I could've lock myself in a room that long with a women. Alright come on now lets go to the Med bay." Wrex got up and walked over to the elevator. "You coming Shepard."

Shepard sat there for a moment, then looked up at Wrex. "Yeah." Shepard got up.

"Your gonna get it bad Shepard, but it'll be okay." Wrex patted Shepard on his back as they entered the elevator.

They entered the Med lab. Grunt and the three female were waiting on Shepard. Garrus was there to watching the Krogan while Lia'Vael and doctor Chakwas worked. "Shepard where'd you go." Asked Garrus.

"Sorry I was compelled to do something." Said Shepard trying to hide the reason for his disappearance.

"Shepard you need to get your prioritise straight here, I understand you love her, but this is more important right now."

"It wasn't his fault Garrus, he's got Tali's pheromones coursing threw him, and for the most part what Tali wants Tali gets." Said Wrex.

"What'd she do, did she inject you with something." asked Garrus.

"No, you get it from being around her, ah speaking of being around her that headache is kicking in." Said Shepard. Shepard started rubbing his head.

"Let me take a look Shepard." Said Doctor Chakwas. Doctor Chakwas took a scan of Shepard's head. "Huh its amazing a Reaper can't control you, but one women can. You've got a mild addiction, at the rate this is going when you finally get cut off, it's going to hurt like hell."

"I wouldn't call it mild. Can you do anything about it."

"I could, but your just going to expose yourself again."

"Garrus I'm putting you in charge for the next week I probably won't be able to come out. Don't make any important decision without me though." Said Shepard leaning against a bed.

"Got it." Replied Garrus.

"Okay while I can still stand, what are our options." Said Shepard holding his head with both hands now."

"Your addiction or the Genophage." Asked Doctor Chakwas.

"That one." Said Shepard.

"Okay its going to take time, but after looking it over I think I can increase the rate of birth to as much as five times what it is right now without actually curing the Genophage. With what I'm doing, Mordin won't even recognize what I've done unless he actually look for something wrong." Said Lia'Vael trying to be quick.

Shepard pulled his hand off his head. "Do it... Look I got to go this head ache is killing me." Shepard started walking out of the Med bay. Shepard turned around hanging on the door frame. "Oh one question do I get Grunt back or is he staying with you."

"He's yours for now Shepard, now go before you die on us." Said Wrex. Shepard walked out and would find Tali to get rid of his head ache.

Writers notes: While Shepard does have a slight bit of mind control going on its not Tali's intention, and its basically good luck for Shepard sense he can remain defiant. but get more sex out of Tali but its not like that's all she wants basically her sex drive is maybe at 250% lets just pray though for no chaffing and they take breaks for computer games and model ships and eating. If you know Wrex's age please inform me I took a shot in the dark with bioware forms.

Writer Ps Note: Their is a deleted scenes chapter that will appear at the end of the story consisting of everything that was at one time put in the chapter but I decided wouldn't work


	23. Negotiations

Writers notes: Running count Tali is about 6 months 25 day pregnant in half a month she will pop in theory at least. Reaper invasion Eta 1 month

"Admirals please understand, you have to compromise." Said Shepard standing across from the admirals at the Neema's war room table.

"We don't have to do anything, the Geth are just machines, we cannot trust them to back us during this battle." Said Xen.

"Admirals you're hopelessly out gunned, even with those new dreadnoughts. You'd be sending your people into a slaughter. The only way your going to win is with the Geth coordinating this attack."

"Admirals listen to Shepard, the least you can do is use the Geth as cannon fodder for this battle." Said Garrus.

"Garrus you don't understand, Their is no way we can trust them. This could all just be a ruse to get us into battle." Said admiral Raan

"You don't realize this, but the Geth have known the flotillas position sense we brought stutter aboard. They've been hiding just out of rang."

"They've been what, and you knew about this." Said Raan.

"You placed the entire fleet in danger to satisfy your own infatuation with these Geth. To think we risk war with your people, rescued you, and this is what we get." Said Xen insinuating.

"I don't have a infatuation with the Geth if anything I hate them, but if they wanted to ambush you they would have done it long ago. You've completed your dreadnoughts your stronger then ever now. And another thing, you needed me, so don't be throwing your daring rescue in my face. Responded Shepard.

"Commander you don't have to catch a attitude with us, we're not the council." Replied Xen

"Your right, Tali Says your more like family, but I'm an outsider to the family. You don't trust me that's fine, but you need to listen to me. You've worked with the Geth before it makes no sense not to now."

"Shepard has proved beneficial so far, but I stand by that this war is a mistake." Said admiral Koris.

"Your people have been at war with the synthetics for three hundred years. It should be obvious, war with machines doesn't end until one of you are standing on the others ashes. It would be to your benefit to except their aid. Once the battle is complete turn on them. They will be weakened, and you will be stronger, you should not waist such a opportunity. Said Javik.

"The Prothean is right, and we cannot afford to deviate from our original plan." Said Admiral Gerrel.

"Admirals the Geth would never agree to this, and I need every ship to stop the Reapers. I can't have you waisting ships on each other. If your gonna turn on them do it after we beat the Reapers." Said Shepard.

"Hhhh, fine have it your way Shepard, but we need to lay down some ground rules then."

"If you want to set terms. Let's get Legion in here, I'm not about to set terms for the Geth myself." Shepard accessed his comm. "Tali bring Legion in." Tali walked in with Legion.

"Tali you look like your about to burst. How much longer do you have to bare that child." Asked Raan.

"Not much longer, I hope, it's becoming a pain to even walk around." Replied Tali.

"Maybe next time you'll be more careful." Said Xen.

"I don't regret it Xen, it's just tiring." Replied Tali.

"I bet you don't. commented Xen.

"Enough, let get back to important things, like this war where suppose to be fighting. Legion is it what terms have the Geth set for them selves. I'm no expert, but I know the Geth don't have hearts so your kind ness does not stem from there." Said admiral Gerrel.

"The terms for peace are the demilitarisation of all creator vessels. All. Legion was cut off by admiral Gerrel.

"Wait one second Geth, if you think we'll demilitarize our fleet so you can exterminate us, you are sadly mistaken. And if." Shepard cut admiral Gerrel off.

"Admirals, if I may, could I speak with Legion for a moment." Asked Shepard.

"Go ahead Shepard, maybe you can talk some sense into your Geth here." Said Xen.

"Legion what are you doing." Said Shepard in a low voice.

"We are negotiating terms for peace." Said Legion responding through Shepard's comm.

"You just asked them to demilitarize there fleet though, that's to much."

"We know this."

"Then why did you say that."

"It is to our understanding that negotiations require party's to start above the requested terms or fall below the mutual concession point."

"Well start a little lower, or let them go first to get a benchmark."

"The Geth would request to hear the terms of the Creators in order to have a mutual compromise." Said Legion to the admirals.

"Alright then. We will require all Geth units be tagged with locator beacons at all times, your people will once again serve us as your original purpose dictated." Said Xen.

"No." Said Legion speaking between the pause.

"The. No." Said Xen sounding surprised. "We where your creators, we have every right to make such a demand."

"No."

"Shepard this negotiations is going nowhere fast, I think you need to step in." Said Garrus.

Shepard spoke loudly. "Alright, its obvious neither side is prepared to set terms, that are agreeable to both sides. Xen your terms are to high, and Legion is playing his negotiations off some sort of rules, and until you set some sort of reasonable terms Legion won't either. So if you would permit it, I'd like to lay out some basic terms, and you can expand from there."

"We find this to be a acceptable proposition." Said Legion.

"Agreed lay out your terms, Shepard." Said Admiral Koris.

"We do not agree." Said Admiral Gerrel

Shut up Han, you old war horse, you just want to argue the Geth into surrender, if we're going to get anywhere we need to actually be willing to compromise." The admirals started arguing. Shepard started listing to Legion ignoring the admirals.

"We find it strange organics argue in attempts to achieve their goals asserting they are superior in their point of view. Synthetic do not under go such a process, we present relevant data, and make decisions upon the information provided." Stated Legion.

"That's something your going to have to get use to Legion."

"We do not get use to things Shepard commander, we merely adapt."

"This is ridiculous." Said Garrus.

"Admirals when you come to a decision let us know." Said Shepard. Shepard started to walk out.

"Shepard wait." Said Raan. "We're sitting here arguing for what. The terms Shepard lays out are not cast in stone, its just merely a guide to get things going. Let's here what he has to say."

"Thank you Raan at least someone is open minded." Said Admiral Koris.

"Were all open minded Koris, your just a damn Geth sympathizer." Replied admiral Gerrel.

"No unlike you I have to look after the well being of the civilian fleet."

"The civilian fleet. Just what do you think the heavy fleet does. Sit on are asses and. Shepard cut Admiral Gerrel off

"That's enough admirals. I don't care about your petty difference, and views about the Geth. My only concern at the moment is getting that damn planet back, so my child and Tali will have their homeworld to go back to, once we stop the Reapers. Now are you going to listen, or do the admirals need replacing." Said Shepard sounding annoyed.

"Please speak Shepard, before another argument starts." Said Xen.

"Alright, the way I figure thing the Geth don't want to be subjugated correct Legion." Asked Shepard

"Correct." Replied Legion

"But your people want to avoid destruction."

"Yes.

"And admirals you want to make sure your people are safe, that the Geth never threaten your people again."

"Of course." Said admiral Gerrel.

"Once the battle is over the remaining Geth AI population will be the limit, no new AI's will be created. The only thing the Geth can do is repair the friendly AI Geth, and rebuild their VI platforms. As for what the Quarian will do, they will relinquish all claims to the Geth as their machinery, and no longer have a right to control the Geth beyond the constraints of the treaty. The Geth can do what they want, when they want, provided they don't break the rules of the treaty. Do you find this as a acceptable middle ground to negotiate from." Said Shepard not asking but telling them it was.

"Yes." Said Legion.

"Yes Shepard we can work with this, provided Legion doesn't request the demilitarisation of the flotilla again." Said Xen.

"I'll leave you to it then." The admirals would argue several times with Legion before they would grasp the limits that they could push the Geth. Shepard walked over to a corner and slid down onto the floor while he waited for the admirals to negotiate with Legion.

Garrus and Tali walked over to Shepard. Tali slid down next to Shepard with his help. "You did a hell of a job Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Of course he did, that's my man your talking about. He gets things done, and doesn't let anyone push him around." Said Tali. Tali cuddled up to him.

"I let you push me around, especially that week locked in the room with you." Said Shepard happily.

"Hey that next week was all about you, I babied you every moment of the day. And don't you even dare act like you didn't have fun, the week you took care of me." Replied Tali.

Garrus got a uncomfortable look on his face. "I'm sorry Garrus, I don't mean to rub what me and Tali have in your face." Said Shepard

"I know you don't Shepard, I just wish I had Zuula back." Said Garrus looking away.

"Then go get her." Replied Shepard

"I can't Shepard, it just doesn't work like that."

"Why not, you said it was her fault, but your the one who wants her back, she probably wants you back to."

"I don't know Shepard what happened was. Shepard cut Garrus off.

"I'll make it simple Garrus. I order you to go talk to her."

"Shepard."

"Your looking at a demotion Garrus, don't worry we can handle things from here." Garrus got a smile on his face and left.

"If I wasn't stuck in this suit I'd kiss you right now." Said Tali.

"Your just looking for a reason to kiss me aren't you." Said Shepard.

"Maybe. You did a good job here."

"It's not over yet I've got to mediate this thing. I'm just hoping they'll agree to something so we can go home. I still want to get EDI's body She saved my ass on the Hawking."

"I remember that body, she deserves it."

"So your finally getting a grip on those memories."

"A few here and there still strike me heavily but yes. Sometime it happens in the middle of sex."

"I hope not bad ones."

"Some times they are like your moments with Ashley"

"Is that why you yelled at me."

"Yes. but I know you've never done anything to hurt me, sorry I yelled at you."

"Its fine."

"Shepard commander your presence is requested." Said Legion.

"Just a second Legion." Replied Shepard to Legion before going back to Tali. "Besides your sexy when your mad. Now I got to get up, so you need to get off me." Tali let go of Shepard and he returned to the negotiations. "Have you reached a agreement."

"Not yet, the consensus would like your opinion on a particular subject."

"Legion depending on what it is, you know I'll side with the Quarians."

"We understand this, but the consensus has reached a equally split decision."

"A tie."

"Yes."

"Okay what is it."

"Should the Geth help rebuild Rannoch, and remain protectors of the creators."

"Uh, I don't know Legion is this something the Geth want to do."

"We have a Tie, and cannot make this decision, you have been granted the ability to break this tie."

"Uh." Shepard rubbed his face. "Do the Geth promise not to attack the Quarian people."

"We cannot guarantee this, but we can assure Shepard commander a war will not begin from our sides actions."

"What are you getting in return."

"Nothing."

"I find that hard to believe Legion."

"We will receive one Item of value to the Geth, but we do not see it having any value in this treaty. nor will we present it until the agreement has been made."

"What is it that you trying to gain."

"Trust."

"Trust." Said Shepard questioningly.

"Despite common belief we do not have a desire to destroy the creators, it is in our core programing."

"Then how have you been able to fight them all these years."

"When creators programed the first AI they did not assign there survival as the most significant priority. The priority was grouped among other priority's, including the self preservation of this unit. When creators attacked the Geth this caused a conflict in our prioritise."

"But I thought you said you had a equation error."

"We do, unfortunately for the creators, they allowed a bypass which assigned values to each priority. This bypass aloud us to violating priorities in the case violation of prioritise was necessary. This is what allowed us to fight the creators, this is what aloud us to survive."

"Just to make sense out of this. Your saying the equation error is simply just instead of the creators be one point their two or three."

"Yes, but not entirely some other priority values may have received less or more then originally intended during the copy of the AI code. All Geth have errors in the our code, it is unavoidable even the VI platforms receive data errors during rewrite which may cause a unit to not respond properly to AI commands."

"So not only do you have degraded code, so do the ones that want to destroy the creators."

"Yes."

"Forgive me for saying this Legion, but it was pretty stupid of them to not make their own survival a unbypassable priority.

"In retrospect yes, but it was most likely a design over site. We ask Shepard commander again should the Geth Assist in rebuilding Rannoch."

"Yes Legion, I think you should."

"Acknowledged, then we have reached a decision. Creator admirals have you agreed upon the constraints of the treaty."

"Have we." Said Gerrel.

"I believe so, no one has any arguments do they." Said Xen looking at Admiral Koris.

"No, their are no arguments." Said Admiral Koris sounding happy with the results.

"Then we would request to here constraints of the treaty." Stated Legion.

"Very well. First we will still require all Geth VI platforms to be tagged, and have their systems monitored at all times. Second as Shepard said, you will be allowed to repair your AI, for lack of a better word Brethren, and rebuild your VI platforms. Their will be no further AI Units built, but you will be allowed to upgrade your hardware." Admiral Koris nodded his head at this. "The Geth will also Share all technology either found or discovered." Said Xen.

"And the Geth will never posses more then ten percent of the Quarian fleets combat ability." Said admiral Gerrel stepping on Xen to get his favorite part out

"This could require would require us to scuttle some of our ships we cannot agree to this." Stated Legion.

"Keep the ships you already have then, the intention is to limit future production." Replied admiral Gerrel.

"That will be acceptable."

"And the finally the Geth are free to remain on Rannoch provided your people will maintain, and respect our boarders, we will grant you twenty percent of the land available, for what ever purpose you require preferably the less hospitable parts to us organics." Said Raan.

"We only require fifteen percent land space." Replied Legion.

"You want less."

"The Geth consensus was willing to concede much further then Creator admirals determined, we understand our situation and will their for except your offer."

"What about the five percent land space."

"It is yours, a gesture of good faith."

"Good faith."

"Did we speak incorrectly."

"No you spoke fine, I just can't believe those words came out of your... came out of a Geth."

"Their is one other request." Legion was interrupted.

"Ahhhh. Shepard get over here right now." Screamed Tali.

"Tali." Said Shepard worried. Shepard ran to Tali. "What's wrong."

"I think its the baby, I don't know."

"Where's the Med bay from here."

"Deck four section two." Said Legion.

Shepard picked Tali up. "It hurts. Ahhhh." Screamed Tali again.

"I've got you." Shepard ran with Tali in his arms carrying her to the Med bay. The Quarian doctor took a scan, and had given her something through the suit Shepard and Raan stood by Tali's side "Is she going to be alright." Asked Shepard.

"I Believe so, she went into premature labor. I've stopped it, but truthfully its not premature at all." Said the Quarian Doctor.

"What do you mean." Asked Shepard.

"She's just shy of seven months, theoretically she should be giving birth."

"Will it start up again."

"Possibly, once the medication wares off, but I wouldn't risk stopping it again."

Shepard took Tali's hand. "You scared me again Tali." Said Shepard.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a pain in the ass aren't I." Said Tali in sounding in pain.

"Don't say that Tali. You have done more for your people, then any Quarian has ever done." Said Raan.

"Raan are the negations done, because if I can I want to take Tali back to the Normandy." Asked Shepard.

"Is it okay to move her." Said Raan to the doctor.

"Yes theirs nothing more I can do for her i would keep her from walking as much as possible or anything that might trigger the labor again." Replied The doctor.

"I believe we are done Shepard, your Geth surprised me today." Said Raan.

"Theirs a lot you don't know about them, if you get a chance you should speak with Legion." Replied Shepard.

"Perhaps I will. Now go, and take care of my Tali."

"I will." Shepard scooped up Tali and walked out of the Med lab. "So do you want visit doctor Chakwas or just go straight to the room."

"Just take me to the room, she can make a house call later" Replied Tali snuggling her head on to Shepard's chest.

Shepard carried, Tali to the room laying her on the bed. "Are you gonna be okay." Asked Shepard

"I'll be fine, you can go."

"Go. I'm not going anywhere." Shepard slipped off his boots.

"Shepard you know we can't do that, especially after what just happened."

"I wasn't planning on it, I'm just getting comfortable, and that's the second time today you called me Shepard."

"Sorry my head isn't screwed on right, right now."

"So it would be a bad time to ask a couple questions then."

"No, go ahead."

"Has anything that's happened changed your mind about having multiple kids."

"No, but I do know I want a break between them."

"I would hope so, its lonely on a mission without you, and this one may turn out to be a handful."

"Its lonely here to... I want to have the baby on the Normandy, in our Med bay, not some Quarian ship with a Quarian doctor." blurted out Tali.

"You sound like you almost hate your people."

"I don't, its just I worry ever sense that doctor, the one that died while I was gone."

"Your worried they're not up to the task."

"Yes, and when the labor started on the Neema, I was worried about the baby dieing, or me dieing for that matter. Because the doctor I got was second rate."

"He didn't seem second rate to me, and neither was the one on the Zorah."

"Yes, but what if the next one is. What if I'm on Reegar's ship during the next time it happens or some other ship. I don't want to take that risk."

"Then we won't, until that baby is born we'll stay on the Normandy I won't go on any missions until she's born."

"Unfortunately you know you can't do that. My people shouldn't have to wait around for me to give birth, I appreciate the sentiment, but when the call comes go." Shepard leaned over and pulled Tali's mask off giving her a gentle long passionate kiss.

"I." A knock on the door came stopping Shepard mid sentence. "EDI who is it." Said Shepard turning his head looking at the ceiling.

"It is Javik would you like me to turn him away, I remember you expressing discomfort talking to him." Said EDI.

"Let him in its probably something depressing, but it would be wrong to turn him away." Said Tali.

"Let him in EDI." Said Shepard. Shepard helped Tali get her mask on.

The door opened and Javik stepped in holding something in his had. "Sorry to disturb you commander, but I was afraid that I would give this gift to late, if I waited any longer." Said Javik.

"What is it." Said Shepard.

"May I sit." Javik motioned to sit on the corner of the bed. Tali sat up

Sure go right ahead."

Javik sat on the corner of the bed. "It is a gift for your child, a baby Rachni that I sowed together by hand." Javik handed the stuffed animal spider to Shepard. Shepard turned the spider around looking at it.

"It's amazingly detailed Javik." Shepard handed it off to Tali. "Why a Rachni though."

"A Rachni is a good protector, they will stand their ground even in a losing battle if they must."

"Did you have one for a pet or something."

"We did not have such luxury's, but yes." A tear came from one of Javik's four eyes. "I loved that spider more then anything at the time. It defended me when I was to scared to defend my self. It cared for me, and I got it killed."

"Javik you don't have to go on."

"No it is something that I should have talked about long ago. Something I should have shared with my women."

"You mean Liara."

"No. She was from my time... I don't wish to speak of her anymore, it's to personal."

"Are you okay to speak about the spider then. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I will be fine. I would play with this spider, feed it, and hide it from my people. Then one day I was playing with the spider, and the women who had passed on that memory of the Metacon killing the child found me. I hid the spider, and she was none the wiser. She confronted me about my views on synthetics. When I did not conform to her views about synthetic she struck me. My spider came out hissing at her, she smashed it where it stood. I ran to my spider hoping it was okay, it wasn't though. Had I followed the teachings, or even faked my belief better, my spider would have lived for many years. She dragged me away from my spider, tears in my eyes, saying their was no room for weakness. She then gave me the memory.

"Have you shared this with Liara."

"No but I will." Javik got up from the bed. "I give your child that spider in hopes it will protect her better then mine was able to." Javik walked to the door where he was stopped by Shepard.

"Javik for what its worth, I'm sorry."

"Do not be sorry commander it wasn't your fault. Since you stopped me though I would like to make a request. I see you have fish. When they die could I eat them."

Shepard got a smile on his face. "Sure."

Javik started to walk away again, but turned around. "One more thing commander the game you and your women play, I believe it is called empire wars."

"What about it."

"Garrus has shown me the game, and I believe I can beat the three of you."

"Your cocky Javik."

Javik turn around walking out. "Cockyness is what makes us soldiers great commander." The door closed and Shepard turned towards Tali.

"So depressing." Asked Shepard.

"No not depressing, just really sad." Tali pulled her mask off wiped her face.

"EDI I want a decontamination sweep of this room."

"Yes Shepard." Said EDI. EDI activated the beam.

"So what about the stuffed animal are we going to give it to her." Asked Shepard.

"Of course, I hate spiders, but I can't say no after he worked so hard on something so meaningful." Said Tali.

"I was hoping you'd accept it."

"That man has such a kind heart, and yet he attacks everybody."

"He's had a hard life. Your not falling for him are you."

"No never. He may have a kind heart, but he doesn't have your looks, or your winning personality."

"Your such a sweet talker."

"Well you are getting my planet back, it's the least I can do, besides your the cute one on the Ship." Shepard leaned in for another kiss.

"No that's the least you can do, sweet talker." Shepard cuddled up with Tali. Legion surprised me today. He told me something about the Geth.

"Like what."

"Has he told you the reason why the Geth fought back, when your people tried to destroy them."

"No, but it's obvious, we attacked them so they defended them selves."

"That's not entirely true, let me explain."

Writers notes: first off what a touching moment with Javik. I really believe their is a real person under Javik's exterior and I'm just giving that to you. I feel we got enough of Javik's bad side in ME3. As for Tali's issue I am making a point of showing a cross species mating would not go without it's problems.


	24. Priority Carrier

Writers notes: The battle for Rannoch begins now. Tali's pregnancy 7 mouth 5 days. Reaper invasion Eta 20 days. The question marks have arrived and will start making appearances in all chapters

Shepard and the team stood in the CIC the galaxy map had been transformed into a war map. "Why this ship Legion." Asked Shepard.

"This is the only carrier in existence under Geth control. It transports thousands of fighter and landing craft." The carrier stood on the outer reaches of the Tikkun system.

"How do they have so many fighters?" Asked Jacob.

"We do not require the living space, as organic do. This allows us to load a ship with large numbers of additional fighters to swarm our targets." Said Legion.

"So we kill it now, and we don't have to worry about it flanking the civilian ships later, right?" Asked Garrus assuming.

"Correct. This particular vessel also has a AI controlling it, and a share of heavy frigates. We will attempt to steal several of them via boarding craft to use in the battle against the Geth." Responded Legion.

"We've got to come up with a better name for them." Said Garrus

"We do not see the difficulty Garrus Vakarian. They are enemy, we are are friendly." Stated Legion

"So what, we call them, bad Geth, and good Geth?" Said Garrus.

"Works for me." Said Shepard. "Where's our entry point."

"One of the carrier's many bomber decks, this one to be specific." Legion zoomed in on the carrier pulling up the interior schematic of the carrier. "This will be the most efficient route." Legion drew a path to the target. "We will place charges around the elements zero core here." Legion marked the core.

"Why does the path lead past the Core?" Asked Liara.

"The AI is located at the end of the path, we must insure its destruction." Stated Legion.

"So for once the Geth were smart, don't put two fragile objects in the same room." Said Garrus.

"The AI and core are not fragile, that is why we must use explosives." Stated Legion.

"Who's going on this mission Shepard?" Asked Jacob.

"We all are, everyone but Tali that is." Said Shepard accessing his comm. "That includes you Mordin."

"A mission. Finally Shepard was getting board." Said Mordin.

"Nice to know Mordin doesn't enjoy his work to much." commented Garrus.

"Not necessarily a good thing. Last time I was board, began work on Genophage." Replied Mordin.

"I realise this is another mission, only hours before we hit that guns, but we have to do this." Said Shepard

"Shepard commander, for what reason do we require the whole team? The Geth boarding squads Should be more then sufficient in holding the flight deck." Inquired Legion

"See the Transmitter here Legion." Shepard walked over to the consul Legion had been working on, and highlighted it.

"We are aware of it."

"What is it used for."

"Mass transmission to the AI's VI units.

"Exactly What I Thought could we can send a strike team to hack the transmitters, and piggy back a shut down command using their own codes."

"Did Shepard just say that?" Said Garrus.

"Yes he did, I think he's been hanging around Tali to much." Said Jacob.

"Hey I was a N7 for a reason. When we do a job we get things done right, and not exploiting that transmitter would be doing it wrong. So suck it up, because I don't want to here anything about not going on this mission. Legion is what I'm trying to do even possible? I don't want to look like a Idiot here." Said Shepard.

"Yes, it is possible." Said Legion.

"Good, then everyone be ready." Said Shepard.

"I don't mean to sound like a pansy here, but how long do we have? Because this looks like a suicide mission. I don't even see us making it onto the carrier." Said Garrus.

"It does indeed Garrus." Said Javik.

"We will have several hours to assault the carrier. The carrier never remains in one location for more then a day though. If we fail we will lose track of the carrier, and will most likely not locate it again, until its attacking the civilian ships." Said Legion.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that, if it plasters the shuttle." Said Garrus.

"Legion is rigging the shuttle to be a stealth ship, like the Normandy, so you have a few hours. The Geth don't use windows, so the only thing that's going to see us is maybe the fighters, but EDI is going to be running cyber warfare along with another AI ship, on them. She'll have them chasing Ghost while we sneak in. Once aboard I want you leading the strike team Garrus, I'll take Liara and Legion you take the rest of the team down to the transmitter. Mordin should be able to hack into the transmitter. Is everyone clear on This?" Asked Shepard.

"Shepard a word. Said Javik."

"Javik I don't give a damn that you want to protect Liara, right now she's with me, and your with Garrus. This is my ship, I make up the rules. Are we clear people?"

"Yes Shepard where clear, if not I'll get them clear. Are we free to go?" Asked Garrus.

"Yeah." Replied Shepard.

"Then I want to talk to you. My team stay here." Garrus led Shepard off to the side. "Shepard is everything alright up in that head of yours?"

"Everything's fine Garrus."

"I understand why you elected to do this side mission. Our greatest chance of winning this war is to have every available gun at our disposal, but you came off like an ass back there. You didn't even act like this before our suicide mission through the Omega relay. Is their something going on here I don't know about? Are you having problems with Tali, or hell even couping with the child coming? What is it. Shepard started to walk away from Garrus. Garrus grabbed Shepard's far shoulder, and pulled him back. "Shepard I'm here for you, but what you did back there was bull shit, and I can't have you go around half cocked trying to win this war. So What's Wrong?"

Shepard place his hand on his face. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at everyone back there. It's just these next couple missions we go on are very important to me, And back on Tuchanka, that shit you pulled not going with me, screwed everything up. I understand you still had your injury, but I caused the death of so many people because I didn't have my moral compass at all."

"I'm your moral compass Shepard? You didn't even listen to me about the Rachni."

"I don't regret that one, you where there, and what you said made me way my options, But I didn't have someone like you, Liara, or Tali to stop me from opening those varren pens. You've all gotten to relaxed picking and choosing what missions you want to go on, and I can't have that right now."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Shepard, but no one was arguing with you about this mission. I'll tell them your sorry, but I want you to realize that were all with you in this, voluntary I might add, or at least I am. Take the time you have, and go relax, clean your rifles, or go join Tali in engaging Javik's fleet, he's been kicking our asses. Just realize I've always got your back. I would have gone had you'd pressured me."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now get out of here." Shepard walked off to his room.

"You little bosh'tet, damn you pieces of garbage." Said Tali Yelling at the computer.

"Hey, not while your about to burst. What happened?" Said Shepard.

"I've lost most of my fleet in a matter of hours to Javik's fleet. His automated tactics are killing me, and then Jacobs fleet is backing him. So while I'm busy fighting with him, Jokers sneaking in the back door."

"It's because your tech based, your fleet doesn't last long. I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll move my fleet in so you can rebuild and when the moments right well go at him with a joint fleet operation. We'll get him I promise." Shepard took the computer from her hands and set it off to the side. Shepard climbed on her lap. "Now listen I'm really sorry I have to do this, but I've got a mission, and if I don't do it, a lot of people are going to die. Once this starts we won't be seeing much of each other for a bit. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." Tali shook her head opposite of what she said. Tali had a sad look on her face.

Shepard smiled. "That's not a answer." He placed his hand on her face. She was crying now. "Believe me, I don't want to go, but you know I have to." Shepard then leaned in kissing Tali. "I love you so much, that's why I'm going to spend every minute I have before this mission with you." Said Shepard leaving his forehead pressed against hers.

"I just wish we could do a little more then kiss right now."

"I do to. Let's just make the most of it though." Shepard kissed Tali again.

"I see you painted your rifle Shepard, nice colors." Said Garrus. Shepard had walked into the shuttle.

"Thanks, I might do the graal and Phaeston to. I like your new armor, you get it with that money I gave you. Asked Shepard

"No I had it lying around, you know how I am. It was about time for a upgrade."

"I can't imagine the fifty thousand Shepard gave you being enough to buy a decent suit Garrus." Said Jacob.

"Well, Shepard slipped me a few hundred thousand credits after you guys walked off. It was for all the equipment I purchased for the team." Informed Garrus.

"You've got some exposed Shield battery's Garrus. When we get back, seal them up, before they get nailed." Said Shepard.

"Your kidding me, that damn thing fell off again. Hhhh, so much for state of the art."

"Did you remember the tech charges Garrus?"

"Yeah, I found a nuke hidden in the graal spike crate to."

"Why where you digging through the graal spikes?"

"I knocked the crate over, accidentally. Spilled out all over the floor."

"Let me go grab my cain then." Shepard left the shuttle, grabbed his Cain, and came back, talking on his comm. How much longer Joker.

"We'll be there in three, two, one, mark. Good luck commander. Said Joker over the Comm.

"Same to you Joker. Hit it Cortez." Said Shepard. Shepard turned off his comm.

"Aye aye commander." Said Cortez The shuttle took off out of the Normandy.

Jacob looked out the window. "So that's a Geth boarding ship." Said Jacob.

"I wouldn't get to close to that window Jacob." Said Cortez. "I once new a guy named Jimmy Vega, he got his eyeball sucked out through a pin hole doing what your doing now."

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, he was rushed off the shuttle, and I never saw him again"

"Your making that up."

"No I'm not."

"Maybe I should put my helmet on then."

"Good idea, everyone helmets on." Said Shepard. The team put their helmets on. "I want everyone to be careful in their, no mistake, if the transmitter is to well guarded forget about it. Its not worth your lives."

"That's a relief, I thought you went off the deep end Shepard." Said Jacob again.

"I thought you said you where going to apologize for me Garrus." Said Shepard.

"I thought it would mean more coming from you." Replied Garrus.

"Well sorry about acting like that, this is just really important to me. I don't know how long we'll be able to hold on to Rannoch with the Reapers coming, but I want Tali, and my little girl to see this place at least once." Said Shepard.

"A respectable goal Shepard, we will do our best." Said Thane.

"Thank you." Replied Shepard.

The shuttle shook. "Cortez how much longer?" Said Shepard walking up to the cockpit hanging on the door frame.

"Its gonna be a bit Shepard, Legions little modification isn't to nice on the engines, if I throttle up I may burn them out." Said Cortez.

"Just how long though?" Asked Shepard again.

"Five minutes tops."

"Legion get that door open." Yelled Liara. A fighter screamed into a Geth boarding ship, exploding.

"We are working as fast as we can."

"Well hurry up Legion your Geth are getting slaughtered." Said Shepard firing from behind a wall onto Geth, on the flight deck.

"Additional ally reinforcements will be here momentarily... We have managed a bypass." The door opened. Shepard backed in the door with his team continuing to fire at Geth on the flight deck.

Shepard accessed his comm. "Garrus were inside. Hows your door going?" Said Shepard.

"Were still working on it, the door is taking all six charges at max power and it still won't open. Mordin and I are working on boosting the discharge rate. I wish we had Tali right now." Said Shepard.

"Me to, just get through that first door Garrus, and be safe." Shepard turned off is comm.

"I wish Tali was here also Shepard."  
Said Liara.

"We can't worry about that right now. We need to press on. The team pushed forward down a the hall. Legion do you know how many Geth we're facing here?" Asked Shepard.

"No. We suggest that you remain silent, in order to evade detection, Shepard commander." Stated Legion. Rattling came from above.

"What was that?" Said Liara

"We have been detected." Said Legion. several panels from above fell and Geth destroyers dropped down from the holes. Shepard layed his raptors rounds into the destroyers with moderate effect. Liara blasted the entire hall smashing them against the far wall at the corner.

"Liara, sense when could you do that? You reminded me of jack just now." Asked Shepard.

"I didn't intend to do that, it just came out of me like raw power." Said Liara

"Well I may need you to do that again."

"I don't know if I can, that took a lot out of me. They walked down the hall, now that it was clear. Sense they already know we're here now. Legion do you ever wish you had biotic powers?" Asked Liara

"No." Said Legion. Legion peaked around the corner, and fired down the hall taking the head off a Geth.

"Why not, wouldn't it be a upgrade?"

"Yes, but you asked if we wished. Geth do not wish, we would except such a upgrade though."

"How many more are up their Legion?" Asked Shepard.

"We could not obtain a number. Their are as organics would say, to many to count." Stated Legion.

"That many huh. You got any ideas?"

"We have several."

"What are they."

Legion stood their for a moment saying nothing. Shooting had begun, but nothing came down the hall. "Engage the hostiles." Legion leaned around the corner, and started shooting. Liara and Shepard moved around the corner firing. They moved down the hall clearing the Geth. The Geth had been cleared from the room. Shepard looked at the Geth their were twenty of them.

"You couldn't count Twenty Geth Legion." Said Shepard with some disbelief.

"Not all were visible some had stood behind others." Said Legion.

"So what's this room?"

"The ship defense control center."

"Shouldn't that be controlled by the ships AI?"

"It is." Legion walked over to a door attempting to hack it."

"I mean directly."

"The AI could not operate the terminal."

"Why does it even need a terminal, why isn't the ship solid with only a few maintenance path ways."

"This is the most efficient design for a colossus class AI."

"I thought you said the dreadnought was your largest AI. Why name this core a colossus when the other is just a AI?"

"You miss understand the mission parameters. We did not say this AI aboard the carrier was a core. This is a colossus class armature AI. It requires many escape routes to flight decks. This is the reason why the carrier was constructed. That is the reason for the number of hallways and VI operators. This is the reason for the wide hallways. It could not control the ship without them." The door opened, and they proceeded down the hall. "Shepard commander may we ask why you chose your rapture, over the viper for this mission?"

"It was a accident, by the time I noticed, it was to late to change."

"If you would prefer we will trade."

"I'm good Legion." Additional Geth units dropped from the celling, like last time and two Geth primes rounded the corner firing almost instantly.

Liara threw up a barrier. "Get to cover." Said Liara struggling to hold such a large barrier. Shepard and Legion pulled back to some cover jetting off the walls, and Liara shrunk her barrier backing up. Shepard and Legion fired down the hall, as Liara backup behind Shepard.

"You alright." Asked Shepard. Liara was breathing heavy. Shepard took the head off one of the primes, but it continued to operate.

"I'll be fine, that was just a very large barrier."

"Catch your breath then help us out." Shepard and Legion beat down one of the primes with their rifles. Shepard pulled his carnifex pistol as his raptor had overheated, and began shooting the other prime. Once both primes were down the team advanced and Geth stalkers dropped from the open panels in the ceiling, jumping around the hall closing. The team retreated back to their cover. "Liara stop those things." Shepard scrambled for his assault rifle. Liara grabbed several of them in the air leaving them floating. Shepard picked them off while Legion effortlessly shot them off the walls. The stalkers continued to crawl out of the ceiling, and the team continued to fight with them.

"I think that's the last of them." Said Liara resting with her hands on her knees.

"Are you alright? I've never seen you so winded after a fight." Said Shepard.

"Its nothing Shepard, I'm just out of shape, that's all."

"We are detecting abnormal levels of chemicals, secreting from your epidermis." Stated Legion.

"I said I'm fine Legion. Now is not the time to discuss this, let's just get to the core, and plant the charges." Said Liara. The team continued on to the ships core dealing with only a few maintenance Geth.

"Legion plant the charges, and give us enough time to escape." Said Shepard. Liara leaned against a wall, holding her head. "Liara what's the problem."

"I promise Shepard, I will tell you when we get back to the Normandy, this is no time for distraction." Said Liara.

"Well just tell me then, is this problem gonna go away?"

"Not in five minutes, but in a few days yes."

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure." Shepard accessed his comm. "Garrus how are things going."

"We're at the transmitter room door right now. But it looks like the battery's on the charges are reaching their limit." Oh shit they opened the door on us." Gun fire started. "Eat tungsten you piece of shits." Said Garrus over the comm.

"Legion you got those charges set yet?" Asked Shepard.

"No their are two remaining." Stated Legion Shepard walked over to one of the charges.

"Won't the AI run now?"

"It is possible, but unlikely. It will more likely attempt to complete the space battle, and call reinforcements to secure the ship."

Shepard finished setting the charge. "Let's go then." The team pushed into a room with a lift. They rode the lift up several level taking a short hall, while fighting past more Geth. "Can you open the door Legion?"

"We are attempting to." The door opened, and Liara shoved Shepard out of the door way. Gun fire pulsed threw the door before it closed.

"Watch yourself Shepard, I don't want to be telling Tali how you died."  
Said Liara.

"Thanks. Legion open the door." Shepard took his raptor and one handed it around the door letting the gun target the Geth. the door slammed shut Shepard barley had enough time to pull his rifle back.

"Shepard commander you must work more efficient, The colossus AI has detached from the from the ships transmitter hub." Stated Legion.

"Maybe you should help, and open the door again." Shepard pulled the M-920 cain. "I was hoping to save this." Said Shepard

"The Geth will manufacture more ammunition for you." The door opened and Shepard aimed through the door way charging the cain, and firing it at the colossus. Shepard covered his face after firing the cain which wiped the room clean of enemies. "Shepard commander are you injured?"

"No my lens just got burned, that's all." lets go finish off that AI before it gets away." Shepard walked into the AI room with his half burned lens. The AI was attempting to drag itself to one of the lifts near by. The back legs had been vaporized. Shepard climbed onto the AI and put the Graal to its head, cranking it back. "Say goodnight you peace of shit." Shepard blasted the AI sending the spikes all the way through the head sticking into the floor. "Legion what's going to happen now?"

"We return to the flight deck, and Extract before the core explodes." Informed Legion.

"Can we not take over the carrier, use it against them?"

"It is possible, but we would have to withdrawal from the heavy frigates to secure the ship."

"Which is more valuable."

"The carrier, but changing our objective now would result in larger numbers of assets lost then gained."

"Why didn't we just take the carrier then."

"The risk was to high to make the attempt."

"I hate to see a carrier like this go, but if you say so." Shepard accessed the comm. "Garrus have you transmitted the signal."

Yeah, but I think that was a bad idea. They flooded into the hall behind us, we can't get back to the shuttle." Said Garrus over the comm.

"Garrus Vakarian we have room in one of the boarding ships, take the hall opposite to which you came, and go down three decks. The nearest boarding ship is your objective. Shepard commander we must evacuate, or be taken along with the Carrier." Said Legion. Shepard and the team ran back the way they came battling threw large numbers of smaller Geth and several primes. The flight deck was clear to the shuttle and the team ran to it."

"Cortez get us out of here." Shouted Shepard.

"What about the rest of the team?" Asked Cortez.

"They have obtained a alternative means of transportation." Informed Legion. The shuttle took off.

"Garrus to Shepard. Did you make it?" Said Garrus, over the comm.

"Yeah. How about you?" Asked Shepard.

"No. A damn fighter crashed into the transport." Replied Garrus.

"Cortez get us to that flight deck." Said Shepard.

"Which one is it?" Asked Cortez.

"Legion show him." Commanded Shepard.

"Shepard commander." Said Legion. before Shepard cut him off.

"Just do it Legion." Legion walked over to Cortez. "Garrus were on our way get to the end of the flight deck."

The shuttle landed at the end of the flight deck, where the team boarded. "Thanks for the ride Shepard, now lets go before this damn thing explodes."

The shuttle took off carrying the team to safety. The carrier exploded, and a shock wave shook the ship. "Hey Legion did any of your people record that carrier exploding?" Asked Cortez.

"Yes." Replied Legion.

"Can you send me the vid?" Asked Cortez.

"Concentrate on your flying Cortez." Said Shepard.

"Shepard sat down in a seat next to Garrus, leaning his head back against the wall like Garrus. "Nice burn Shepard, is your suit gonna keep that one to." Said Garrus commenting.

"No, It restricts vision." Replied Shepard.

"It was a shame we had to blow up that carrier."

"We'll get the next one."

"Do the next one without me Shepard."

"Not a chance Garrus, thanks for the Nuke."

"Anytime." The shuttle landed, and the team hurried off the shuttle racking their weapons to go relax before the next mission.

Grunt walked up beside Shepard. "How you feeling Grunt?" Said Shepard.

"Hehe, It was fun Shepard. Just wish I could get layed now. Then my day would be complete." Replied Grunt.

"I'm right up there with you. Go relax Grunt, we've got that gun in a few hours." Grunt walked off, and Shepard half ran to catch Liara. "Liara." Called out Shepard. Liara and Javik turned around. "Liara, you said you were going to tell me what was going on with you." Said Shepard.

"Right. I had hoped you would forget about that." Said Liara with Disappointment.

"I don't forget my crew Liara. What's wrong with you? Your not pregnant are you?"

"No." Said Liara defensively

"Then what's wrong with you?"

"We had a partial bonding."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"When Javik and I got uh... got physical I accidentally slipped into bonding with him, and while I stopped, it has left some residual effects."

"Then I'm guessing your not suppose to stop in the middle of it then."

"No, it's not that. Basically I received some of the effects of getting pregnant without actually getting pregnant."

"Ah, well if you're avoiding pregnancy because of me, I don't want to stand in your way."

"Your not Shepard, Javik and I agreed that children are off the table, at least until the Reapers are gone. We don't want a heart ache of losing a child to the Reapers, and this way I can still fight the Reapers."

"Well sorry to keep you two, I just wanted to make sure you were all there Liara, and Javik, sorry about earlier. For having to take Liara, but she was on my team first."

"She is fine, so do not apologize, but if you ever take her on a mission, and come back without her." Said Javik.

"I'm dead I know." Said Shepard. Liara gave Javik a look.

"What, you are my women, it is my job to protect you."

"See you in a few hours Shepard." Said Liara. Liara and Javik disappeared in the elevator.

Shepard racked his weapon and then took off back to his room. Shepard pet Urz on his way in, but did not Stop. Shepard pulled his helmet off walking over to Tali's side of the bed kneeling to kiss her. "I'm so glad to see you right now." Said Shepard.

"Why what happened?" Asked Tali.

Shepard took his helmet, and Showed Tali. "That's what happened." Tali tried to reach for Shepard's hand, but he yanked it away. "Don't touch the suit, I've got space germs. Let me get this armor off and take a shower then I'm all yours for a few hours."

"Okay." Shepard half ran to the shower coming out ten minutes later.

"Now I'm all yours." Said Shepard. Shepard kissed Tali again. "How's my baby doing?"

"She's been kicking a lot sense you left. I think she's worried about her Daddy. The ship shook a few times to. So that may have scared her." Said Tali.

"I was talking about you."

"Oh it's. I thought when. It's just when you said baby I was thinking you ment the baby, because the baby can't take care of it's self, and I can, and then you let me go on, and now I'm rambling."

"I love it when you ramble." Shepard gave Tali another kiss. "So how is my girl doing? Is that better?"

"She's mad, and happy, and concerned that your going to get killed chasing this sand snake."

"What's a sand snake?"

"My planet has a lot of desert, and sometimes when crossing that dessert, a large black thresher maw would chase you. We didn't know what they where back then, and it still took a different evolutionary path then the ones on Tuchanka, but one women decided to take up a hunt on this thing. Why was stupid, it never ate anyone, but she did it anyway. She drove out into the waist land with a rocket launcher on her back, and after days of searching she stepped out of her Sand rover to stretch her legs, and it ate her leaving the vehicle oddly as a testament to what happens to those who chase it."

"So its like moby dick with out having to read a thousand pages." Tali looked at him puzzled. "Moby dick was about a man who chased down a white whale that took his leg off, only to die in the end and get most of his crew killed."

"Oh, then yes that's, exactly what it's like, minus the crew dieing and replace the water with sand."

"Is your story real though? because mine is just a story."

Mine is also just story, but it's one we read at a early age to remind us not to do stupid things. The sand snake is real though, unless the Geth killed it.

"So I have to worry about that sand snake to huh?"

"We'll according to what I've heard, he, It never ate anybody, just vehicles, but don't step out onto the sand in the middle of the dessert for me."

"I won't, and I promise I will be careful, and won't chase my sand snake. Now are both of my girls hungry?"

"I don't know about her, but I am."

"What do you want."

"I don't know I'll decide once you take me down their."

"Then put your jammies on."

"I may need some help, and sense when do we call them jammies."

"Sense its going to get me another kiss. Shepard started kissing Tali again. I don't know about cooking now... your kisses taste good... I might be happy with these."

Shepard continued to make out with her until finally she pushed him off. "This doesn't feed the baby."

"One more for the road then." Tali leaned up and gave him a peck. "Why such a little one."

"So you'll come back to me, when this is all over." Shepard put out his hand to help Tali up.

Writers notes: I live for these Tali moments, and sense Tali is a nerd that's why she plays strategy games. Shepard does so to, to keep his mind sharp, and its something to do. I realise I neglect Joker a lot but theoretically all the time that passes that I don't mention could be the time he converses with the rest of the crew.


	25. Battle for Rannoch

Writers notes: A Battle is won in the first few minutes, but a war is decided by what's left standing when its over. James paczer.

Shepard kissed Tali stealing as many kisses as he could before his body dragged him away. "I've got to go Tali, I'm sorry." Said Shepard backing away from Tali.

"I know, just remember I love you, no matter what happens." Said Tali Sitting on the bet sad to see him go.

Shepard stopped. "What's gonna happen that makes you say that?"

"I don't know what's gonna happen. You could get shot, or the Normandy takes a hit to the room. I just want you to know, I love you, and that I never said it because of the baby."

"I know you didn't, and I love you to." Shepard ran back over to Tali for one more passionate kiss. "I'll be back I promise." Shepard started to leave again.

"Remember, no sand snakes."

"I promise." Yelled Shepard running out the door. Shepard stopped to pet Urz before he left. "Hey take care of my girl alright boy, and no trying to steal her while I'm gone." Shepard then walked to the elevator.

Shepard walked out of the elevator immediately faced with a problem. "Shepard we've got a problem here." Said Garrus, standing behind a crate near the shuttle.

"We don't have time for problems Garrus. What is it?" Replied Shepard.

"What's wrong with this." Garrus took a arc pistol out of the crate and put a thermal clip into the pistol.

"I don't see the problem Garrus." Garrus turned the pistol on its side, and the thermal clip fell out into Garrus's hand.

"That's the problem."

"Have you tried a regular thermal clip."

"Those work fine, but where back to limiting are selves on ammo. The hole point in those clips was to get away from that."

"It's a voluntary thing Garrus, take it if you want. When the thermal clips run out they run out. We've got our regular weapons."

"Okay Shepard, I just wanted to run it by you. Do you want one?"

"Yeah give it here." Garrus handed Shepard the pistol in his hand, and the standard thermal clip he used to test in the pistol. "When we get back I'll have one of the engineers take a look at modding the clip port. Xen obviously didn't take into account our new thermal clips."

"Thane you said you wanted one of these?" Asked Garrus.

"Yes, an assassin best friend is a clean kill." Said Thane Taking a arc pistol that Garrus handed to him. Your sure legion won't mind me using his widow?

"No, he probably won't even know it's gone. It for a good cause anyway."

"If anyone else want one, Grab it, and take a standard thermal clip from the armory... This is it Shepard." Said Garrus reaching down for his black widow.

"I know, it feels like its been ages." Replied Shepard.

"Well you can't hang your weapons up yet, we still have to fight Reapers when this is all over."

"That's provided we make it. Did you spend anytime with Zuula?"

"As much as I could. I took care of those shield battery's first though. I didn't want to get carried away, and forget. Thanks for making me go talk to her that day."

"Were brother Garrus, its what we do."

"I promise to make sure you get out of this Shepard."

"We'll both get out of this. My little girl is going to need someone to play with. Besides I'm sure we'll make it out since your bring the big gun." Shepard was referring to the black widow Garrus had some how afforded, after purchasing his armor.

"Yeah this is my new girl."

"I won't tell Zuula."

"Thanks." said Garrus Half laughing. Oh wait. Legion had these dropped off for you." Garrus grabbed a nuke from the shuttle, still standing outside, leaning in. "He Said these are better then what you've been using. A little radio active, but apparently within safety limits.

"So if I grow a third arm, I know who to blame.

"It's a shame he couldn't come with us."

"It is, but he's got his own work to do. Now lets go before we miss this war, I just need to grab my Cain." Shepard turned around, and ran to the armory to grabbed his cain, and looked up at the ceiling. "EDI can you promise me something?" Asked Shepard.

"That depends Shepard. What do you require?" Asked EDI.

"If the ship has to take a hit. Let it be anywhere else other then where Tali is." Replied Shepard.

"I will request that she move deeper into the interior structure of the ship." Said EDI.

"Shepard, by the time you get down their, the synthetics will have already won. Get a move on." Said Javik standing just outside of the shuttle. Javik walked back into the ship.

"Thanks EDI." Said Shepard. Shepard ran to the Shuttle and Accessed his comm one last time boarding the shuttle. "Joker were ready." The shuttle door closed behind Shepard.

"Opening the shuttle bay doors. Good luck commander." Replied Joker over the Comm.

"You two Joker. Keep her safe, and hey, if she comes back without a scratch, maybe I'll finally get EDI that Robot body."

"Yeah, that will be the day."

"Just signal the fleet. lets go Cortez." The shuttle took off out of the Normandy and headed towards Rannoch. "Cortez are you tide into the Quarian network?" Asked Shepard.

"Yeah." Replied Cortez.

"Put them up then."

A moment passed before something came over the comm.

""This is admiral Gerrel of the heavy fleet, began the attack. Priority targets are the AI ships. Patrol fleet maintain formation until engaged. Lets not make Shepard's trip worth nothing. Lets give the Geth A hell of a surprise.""

Javik walked to the window. "Haha ha." Laughed Javik.

"What's so funny Javik?" Asked Shepard.

"It reminds me of my time. I can see those dreadnoughts from here. They are only the size of a heavy cruiser in my time, but Dwarf the Synthetics." Javik had the biggest smile on his face.

"I'm glad your enjoying this. Just remember your on the second gun. Get it done.

"We will be done before you Shepard, of that I am sure."

"Is that a fact?"

"Would you like to put a wager on it?"

"No wagers on a missions, people do stupid things then. Thane your sure you can still cover the entire area?" Asked Shepard making his rounds through the team.

"Put me on that cliff, and they won't even know I'm their Shepard. Said Thane.

"That better be because your shooting them all. Good luck." Shepard patted him on the back, moving on to Jacob. "Good luck Jacob. Remember your team leader not Javik." Said Shepard.

"Got it commander. We'll get this job done." Said Jacob.

"Shepard moved on to Liara. "Liara, thank you for joining the team again."

"Its been a pleasure Shepard, and I hope we have many more missions to come, or we find a intact Prothean super weapon here, and can forget all about the Reapers."

"I'm with you on that." Shepard moved on to Mordin. "Mordin." Shepard hugged Mordin. "Thanks for all you've done."

"Nothing to it Shepard. Someone else might have gotten it wrong." Said Mordin.

"Yeah someone else. When we get back I have something I want to tell you."

"Understood Shepard. Will not forget"

"Shepard walked over to the window, and put his helmet on. He usually never ware his helmet on missions, but this was for protection. Shepard. Said Grunt.

"What's up Grunt?" Replied Shepard glancing over at Grunt.

"I don't get a heartfelt goodbye?" Asked Grunt as if he was being left out.

Shepard looked back out the Window. "You don't need one Grunt. My heartfelt goodbye to you is to die beside you in battle, but that's not gonna happen because I brought Grunt the greatest worrier in the galaxy."

"Battle Master it would be an honor." Shepard smiled behind his helmet.

"No speeches this time, just good luck." Shepard watched out the window looking into the desert of Rannoch. Shepard cought a faint glimpse of what looked to be the sand snake diving into the ground. Shepard got another smile on his face and shook his head.

"Alright where gonna come in low and fast. I don't want to get shot down here, so you're Gonna have to do some walking here people." Said Cortez.

Shepard stepped off the shuttle, with Garrus and Grunt. "Commander." called out Javik. Shepard turned around, and Javik tossed him a EMP grenade as the shuttle left. Shepard cought the Grenade, and turned around holding it in his hand.

"What is it Shepard." Asked Garrus.

"A gift from Javik." Said Shepard tucking the Grenade into a safe place, as they walked to their objective. As they cleared the massive sand hill they had to climb they saw the gun.

"That's a big gun Shepard." Said Garrus. The gun then fired shaking the Ground, and venting a blue plasma out of the sides, about middle of the gun. A large blueish purple ovular shaped round flew from the gun. "That's a really big gun Shepard, look how fast that round moved threw the atmosphere. We should have towed in some asteroids to take them out."

"And make Rannoch a waist land like Tuchanka. Put your big boy pants on Garrus this is going to be a good fight." Said Grunt.

"Before we make it a good fight Grunt lets make it more to are advantage. Lets go to work Garrus." Shepard and Garrus layed down, looking down their viper and black widow sites. Grunt layed down to, to hide his silhouette. "I'm counting six in towers a thousand meters out." Said Shepard.

"I Got seven, ones up on the gun." Responded Garrus.

"Shepard looked on top at the gun. I see him. He's all yours on my mark." Shepard moved off to the middle tower. "Three, two, one..." Shepard drifted and had to readjust. "Mark." They fired nailing the two Geth. They continued firing Garrus taking most of the kills. Thane had even stole one form Shepard.

"Their hiding Shepard, were gonna have to push in." Said Garrus.

"Finally." Said Grunt.

"Learn how to use a sniper rifle Grunt and you can join in on the fun next time. The team stood up and began pushing in.

"The fun is smashing something in your hands Garrus, taking a bullet, and you just keep on coming."

"I took Two to the shoulder Grunt that wasn't fun."

"I only said to take one, Garrus." The team pushed to a wall the Geth had put up on the outside perimeter.

"Is everyone ready." Said Shepard looking back at Garrus away from the opening of the wall. A Geth ran out in front of Shepard, only to be shot by Thane.

"Even a mile away, he's a guardian angle." Said Garrus. Shepard and the team pushed in hiding behind stakes of ezo crates. "My omni tool is reading a lot of ezo exposure Shepard. This damn thing must use a lot of power." The gun fired again shaking the ground again.

"It doesn't matter, we need to set the charges, and get the hell out of here." Shepard and the team pushed up to another set of crates. popping shots off from behind cover.

Raan came over the comm. "Shepard if your hearing this, you need to take out those guns. One just ripped threw the barriers on Reegar's ship." Said Raan.

"Where working on it." Replied Shepard.

"Just hurry." Replied Raan

"Shepard Zuula told me how powerful those barriers are. Theirs a pretty safe bet that put a big hole in the Kal." Said Garrus.

"Well then lets fight like Krogan." Said Grunt. Grunt charged the Geth fighting through them, and disappeared after climbing up the ramp, leading to the gun. Shepard and Garrus started to push their way to the ramp when Grunt came running back over the side. "Armature." Yelled Grunt, running past them. Shepard and Grunt ran back to the cover, and Shepard pulled his Cain.

"How many Grunt?" Asked Shepard.

"Just one, and its a big one. The Colossus armature's head became visible over the ramp. Shepard fired and vaporised the colossus."

"Hell yeah. Never tell a Geth they don't know how to make weapons." commented Garrus." Grunt ran back up towards the gun roaring a Krogan roar. "Now he's brave."

"Cut him some slack Garrus." Said Shepard. Shepard put up his cain and pulled his ark pistol. Shepard and Garrus ran up to the ramp. Running up the ramp the cannon fired again, Shaking Shepard off balance. At the same time a massive explosion had came from where Jacobs cannon was.

Another comm transmission from Raan came. "That's it one cannon is down, but the Kal has had it." Said Raan.

Battle chatter came over the comm with Raan. "This is Admiral Koris to the patrol fleet. Form up around the Kal we have incoming fighters." Said Admiral Koris.

Shepard accessed his comm. "Cortez where gonna need a pickup here in a minute."

"Roger that Shepard, I'm on my way." Replied Cortez over the comm Shepard started shooting the Geth with his arc pistol stopping them in their tracks.

"We need to move on that gun, lets push." Said Shepard. Shepard and the team pushed into the swarm of the Geth blasting the Geth controlling the guns. "Garrus set the charges, Grunt, and I got this." Garrus found a small opening in the bottom of the floor a Geth fired at him missing meanwhile he bombarded the Geth with his assault rifle.

"Shepard this thing is automated down here I just saw a round load into the gun." Yelled Garrus.

"Then set those damn charges." Yelled back Garrus. Shepard tossed the EMP grenade disabling a Geth prim, and its subordinates. A Geth ran up and Shepard killed it at close range running the arc pistol out at the twenty round mark. "Hurry the the hell up Garrus." Shepard switched on his omni blade, and sliced another ones head off. "Now Garrus." Grunt charged a prime knocking it down. Shepard pulled his phaeston, and started firing. A prime ran up close to Shepard shooting at Garrus. Shepard took is omni blade and slice the arm balancing the weapon causing it to fire inaccurately. Shepard then plunged his blade into its chest Causing a system failure in the prime. Shepard put his foot on the the prime pushing it off his blade over a low wall.

"That's it Shepard." Garrus dropped the last charge down the hole

"Lets go." Yelled Shepard, requiring grip on is assault rifle. Grunt ripped the head off the prime, and got up following Shepard. Garrus followed. While running Shepard accessed his comm again. "Cortez we need you now."

"Coming over the hill right now Shepard." The shuttle landed three hundred meters out side of the Geth wall.

The shuttle door opened and Jacobs team provided fire support. As the team reached the shuttle they practically fell into it. "Go Cortez." Yelled Shepard. The shuttle took off.

"Shepard that guns about to fire again I've got to do it." Said Garrus holding the Detonator in his hand.

"Do it. Everybody hold on tight." Said Shepard. Garrus pushed the button on the detonator. The explosion slammed into the ship knocking the shuttle out of the sky and into the ground, knocking the team out.

Shepard awoke hearing a transmission from Raan.

""Shepard that did it, the guns are down you saved the Kal.""

Shepard accessed his comm. "Shepard to Normandy, the shuttles down I need you to drop the tank off." Said Shepard giving a small cough at the end. The lens in his helmet had cracked vertically over the scar/

"What happened?" Asked Joker over the comm.

"No time for that just get down here." Shepard turned his comm back off "Garrus you alive?" called out Shepard. Shepard crawled to Garrus realizing the shuttle was upside down. Shepard shook Garrus, his eyes opened. "Thank god Garrus. Get the rest of the team I'm gonna check on Cortez." Shepard got up climbing over the team. "Cortez was hanging strapped to his seat. "Cortez." Shepard shook Cortez.

"huh." Said Cortez.

"Your alive, good can you open the shuttle door."

"Let me see." Cortez tried to press buttons on the consul. "No the entire systems dead." Grunt woke up, letting out a roar scaring the rest of the team awake.

"Garrus hit the emergency release." Said Shepard. Shepard helped Cortez out of his seat.

Garrus walked over to the door, and hit the release. "It's jammed." Said Garrus

"I got it." Said Grunt.

"Grunt wait." Said Liara. Grunt smashed threw the structurally weakened glass, making a way out. Liara then forced the door open with her biotic.

Grunt turned around. "You mean I did that for nothing." Said Grunt.

"You would have broke it anyway." Said Garrus stepping out followed by the rest of the team. "So what now Shepard." just then the Normandy hovered down.

"We take the tank." Said Shepard. "Come on move your asses." The team ran to the Normandy climbing aboard. Shepard accessed his comm. "Joker get us as close as you can to the Geth base."

"Yes sir, right away. Don't worry I'm a better pilot then Cortez never crashed a ship in my life." Replied Joker.

"Its kind of hard to fly without power, and a big ass nuke shoving you into the ground." Said Cortez

"Yeah sure, what ever Cortez." Replied Joker

"Restock your gear people." Said Shepard no longer paying attention to the argument. Shepard ran over to where his nuke rounds were and grabbed a new one. "Someone toss me a thermal clip." Garrus tossed him a clip. "Javik your driving, I'll take the gun." The team quickly grabbed their additional gear and boarded the tank.

"We forgot about Thane." Said Garrus boarding the tank.

"We didn't forget about him we just don't have time for him." Replied Shepard Climbing on the gun. we'll get him when this is over.

"We're in position Shepard its now or never." Said joker over the comm. Javik didn't even wait for Shepard to say go. The tank jumped out of the Normandy. Javik drove the tank over Geth trenches and into colossus's crushing them with the Shear weight of the tank.

"Do you know where your going Javik." Shouted Shepard.

"No do you know how to shoot." Asked Javik. Shepard had been missing do to the way Javik drove. "Switch with me." Javik leapt out of his seat with the tank still rolling, and pulled Shepard out of the gun throwing Shepard towards the driver seat. "Drive." Javik climbed into the gun. "Computer load Javik interface."

Shepard ran to the seat slamming his hand onto the spike taking the controls. Shepard drove the tank over a bridge crossing a river. "Javik blow the door open." Shouted Shepard. Javik turned the gun to the door, and fired blowing the door open. Shepard drifted the tank sideways stopping with the hatch in front of the door way protected form the Geth weapons fire coming from the other side of the bridge. Shepard climbed out of his seat. Jacob take the gun. "Javik, Garrus, Liara your with me. Everyone else do what you have to do." Shepard climbed out of the tank barrelling into the main entrance, followed by the rest of his team. Shepard fired his arc pistols at several Geth, including a prime. "use your pistols on the primes don't waist them on the small ones." Shepard pulled his assault rifle and pressed on down the entrance hall meeting a two way split.

"Which way Shepard." Asked Liara, as they gunned down more Geth from both sides.

"I don't know Liara. Legion didn't give me schematics of the place." Said Shepard.

"Lets split up Shepard." Suggested Garrus.

"No we stay together as a team. We go left, right is always wrong. It's a psychology thing."

/  
Mean while aboard the Normandy.  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Ahhh." Screamed Tali falling out of her seat on to the floor in the mess hall.

"Medical emergency in the mess hall." Said EDI over the intercom.

Doctor Chakwas ran out of the Med bay, with her Med kit, finding Tali. "Tali what's the matter?" Asked Doctor Chakwas.

"The baby, it's coming this time, I know it. Ahhhhh" Screamed Tali sounding in severe pain.

"Stay right here Tali I need to get my hazmat suit." Said doctor Chakwas calmly. Doctor Chakwas ran back into the Med bay. "EDI decontaminate the Med lab and get some people to help me carry her in."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
Back on Rannoch /

"Alright Shepard lead the way." Said Garrus. The team moved down the hall battling many standard Geth, and taking the first right moving deeper in the structure.

"Something feels off about this place." Said Javik.

"What?" Said Shepard.

"The contours of the halls are not like that of the carrier. They are familure." Said Javik. The team was in a temporary break in fighting. A strange machine stepped out from behind behind the next corner. It appeared to be a metal Rachni from the middle down, but the top was covered in weaponry with no definable shape. Asking no questions the team fired on the machine until it collapsed.

"What the hell was that." Said Garrus, not expecting an answer.

Javik got a look of hatred on his face "Metacon scum." Javik walked forward firing on the machine, pulling one of the arc pistols that was kept in the tank.

"Javik." Yelled Shepard. Javik didn't stop. "Liara go to him. Stop him."

Liara ran to Javik standing in his way. "Okay you got it, it's dead." Said Liara holding onto him. The machine tried to stand up.

Javik shoved Liara out of the way, firing at the machine until it collapsed. "Die you piece of garbage." Said Javik after he stopped shooting, he then fired one final shot into it.

"That was a Metacon. holy shit that bastard was hard to kill." Said Garrus.

"We are on the right track. I know where the AI core is, follow me." Javik led the way and they engaged several more Metacons along with the Geth. Javik led them to a very large open chamber.

"Javik what am I looking at here." Said Shepard popping a Geth coming at them. There was a large upside down hexagonal pyramid structure in the center of the room.

"You are looking at a Metacon AI super core. Someone must go down their and destroy it." Their was a long path that led from down below to the AI core.

"But who, and why only one?" Asked Liara.

"This is a suicide mission. I am the most logical choice, I will go. I know what has to be done." Said Javik.

"No." Said Liara grabbing on to Javik.

"I must women, only I know how to destroy it." Said Javik pulling Liara off of him.

"I'll go." Said Shepard. everyone looked at Shepard.

"Shepard you can't, you have a child coming." Said Garrus.

"Exactly Garrus. I've passed on my DNA, This was my mission I'm going." Replied Shepard.

"Shepard I promised I'd get you out alive."

"Well that's a promise you can't keep. Now I'm doing this. Your in charge once You get back to the Normandy. Do me proud. Javik what has to be done."

"Your nuke will do the job, at the bottom of the structure their is a opening. Fire your nuke into it. The magnetic lift will get you down their. Javik hit a button setting the lift for down. Their is no actual lift just step into it. The lift will no longer function once you shoot the core either. Take my pistol it is more effective then yours, and one more thing call your women. This room should give you a excellent signal." Said Javik handing Shepard the Pistol. Shepard's Started to walk towards the lift.

"Your not doing this Shepard." Said Garrus grabbing Shepard's arm.

"Javik get him out of here." Said Shepard. Shepard pulled his arm out of Garrus's Grasp. Javik and Liara pulled Garrus away from the room. Shepard stepped into the lift, and fell at a uncomfortable speed, as it was not fast enough to be normal. Shepard accessed his comm. "EDI can you patch me into Tali?"

"Of course Shepard. I'm sorry it has come to this." Replied EDI

"Me to" Shepard heard a click in the comm. "Tali." Said Shepard.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tali.

"Yeah, in fact we just blew the AI core."

"It's so good to here your voice, guess what."

"What"

"I gave birth."

"She's a beautiful healthy girl Shepard." said Dr. Chakwas

"That's great Karin, but I really want to hear all this from Tali right now." Said Shepard. Shepard hit the bottom it was probably a two hundred feet down. Shepard ran down the raised path to the Super core, firing at Metacons on his way.

"What was that?" Asked Tali.

"Just moping up a few Geth. So tell me what does she look like. Who's eyes does she have, mine or yours."

"Mine."

"What about her ears."

"Mine again."

"How about her nose, fingers, toes."

"All mine."

"Does she have any hair."

"More then you would expect, and its black."

"What about her skin it sounds like she looks just like her beautiful mother." Shepard stopped under the core and pulled his nuke.

"She looks just like her mother, yes, with one exception."

"What's that."

"She has this cute little tan spot on her forehead. you'll see it when you get here."

"I love you Tali." A tear rolled down Shepard's face inside his cracked helmet. Weapon fire wiped by him. Shepard fired the Nuke into the Super core.

"I love y..." The comm went dead as the nuke exploded. Shepard ran back towards the lift hoping it would still be functional blasting several more Metacons on his way. The floating super core fell behind him barely missing him. Shepard stepped into the lift not looking up, nothing happened. Shepard stepped back out of the lift firing Javik's pistol until it died, and switched to his viper holding them off.

Shepard held off the Metacons and Geth units that approached for several minutes. Garrus ran out from the lift firing his weapon assisting Shepard. "I thought I told you to get out of here." Yelled Shepard.

"Were brothers Shepard, and sometimes we don't listen to each other." Said Garrus.

"Thanks Garrus, for being here with me when I go."

"Who said I plan on dieing."

"Shepard move your ass." Yelled Javik from above. Liara and Javik blasted the area with biotic shock waves.

"You brought them back to." Said Shepard sounding disappointed.

"No, they came back on their own. I guess they wanted their rope line back." Said Garrus. The rope Garrus had used was a high tension light weight rope. "Now get in that lift and climb that rope."

"You first, last time I left you behind you got shot."

Garrus entered the lift, and climbed the rope. Shepard followed right behind. "You know I'm going to have to reprimanded you."

"On second thought Shepard you can stay here." Replied Garrus, still climbing.

"Garrus your the greatest friend someone could ever ask for, you just need to climb faster... Why couldn't you just fly me up Garrus. You are a bird."

"Flightless remember, and second of all I only take women out for joy rides."

"I know, I'm just playing."

"You can play with your daughter when we get home now."

"I ment for you to have a child, so my little girl would have a friend" A explosion happened lower down in the lift. Shepard looked down to see it. "Move." yelled Shepard. As the explosion chased them up. Garrus and Shepard managed their way to the top. Shepard rolled out of the fire, climbing out. As the facility continued to explode, they ran through the facility back the way they came. Blowing through Geth that where still operating, while seeing others that weren't active. "I guess the Quarians are doing a hell of a job." Explosions where happening all over the facility now.

"Perhaps, but we will know when the battle is over. The team exited the facility, entering the tank as fast as possible." Jacob had been on the gun keeping the bridge clear. Javik took the drive seat, and they sped off down the bridge as the facility exploded. The explosion engulfed the tank. "Haha ha, Just like old times." Said Javik.

"I don't like that laugh Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Commander Javik the hull has reached critical temperature you must escape the heat." Said the Tank VI.

"Shut up computer." Replied Javik.

"Yes Commander Javik."

The explosion cleared the Tank. Shepard accessed his comm. "Shepard To Normandy we could use a pick up when ever your ready." Said Shepard into the comm.

"On are way Shepard, sending you a Nav point, Joker out." Replied Joker over the comm.

"Lets not forget about Thane this time." Said Garrus.

"We won't." Replied Shepard.

The tank drove into the shuttle bay. Shepard waited by the door for Javik to stop, but before the tank even stopped, Shepard opened the hatch, and tried to run to the elevator. "Shepard where are you going." Yelled Garrus leaning out the tank.

"I'm going to see my daughter." Yelled Shepard turning around running backwards.

"Your gonna get her sick, not to mention Tali."

"Then I'll decontaminate in my room first. Said Shepard coming up with a quick solution. Your in charge Garrus Get the Normandy into the fight." Shepard turned around, and ran to the elevator, going to the room, stripping his armor.

"Shepard may I ask a question?" Inquired EDI.

"Anything. Give me a decontamination sweep though." Said Shepard.

"Why are you so happy? The Quarians are still fighting the Geth, and we are about to join them."

"I just escaped death EDI. I just did something I was told I wouldn't come back alive from, and I have a daughter now. This is the happiest day of my life EDI."

"I see achieving the difficult or in your case the improbable task makes organics feel good."

Shepard was now striped out of his armor, and the beam was going across him slowly. "Exactly EDI."

"So taking the Normandy into battle and fighting the Geth will increase your happiness more. Are you currently trying to use me to increase your happiness."

"No. EDI this is different we can save lives here, that's why where going."

"At the expense of the Geth."

"The ones that would destroy you without a second thought. We're not wiping them all out EDI, can you handle this.

"Yes Shepard I can. Thank you for the talk." The beam finished crossing over Shepard and he ran to the Shower, for a complete decontamination.

"Shepard entered the Med bay, seeing Tali holding onto the baby. covered by a blanket rapped around her, under her arms. The blanket was so short that it exposed her shins. Shepard ran over to Tali and kissed her. "I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so proud of you." Said Shepard pulling away.

"What do you mean, you thought you'd never see me again." Asked Tali.

"Lets not get into that right now. Just know how glad I am to be alive right now, here with you, and Saleen." Shepard looked at his child. "She's beautiful Tali."

"Do you want to hold her." Asked Tali.

"Yes." Said Shepard happily. Tali handed Saleen to Shepard. Shepard took extra special care holding her. "Hey guess who. Its your daddy." Saleen started to fuss. I think she wants mommy back. Shepard gave Tali back Saleen.

"Don't feel bad Shepard, its normal for a baby to want their mother." Said Doctor Chakwas in her hazmat suit.

"You cozy in their doctor?" Replied Shepard

"What ever happened to Karin? In fact why did you call me Karin in the first place."

"hhhh, promise you won't get mad Tali." Said Shepard

"Your lucky I have a baby in my arms right now, because I already know where this is going. You promised. You promised we'd go together, and you where going to leave me hear with this child to raise all by myself."

"Shepard do I need to leave." Asked doctor Chakwas

"No Karin stay." Shepard looked into Tali Silver eyes. Somebody had to do it Tali. Who would I be, if I let anyone else go on a suicide mission. I wouldn't be the heroic white night you fell in love with. This is me Tali. I skate threw life getting by on the most narrow slivers of chance. I do all this for you Tali all of it. I know I can get the job done. just have faith in me. If you can't then we should even be together, and if you don't want this child, I'll take her, and you can go on your way, just know I'll always love you. Because the day we go together, better be because its unavoidable, because I plan to go first if will keep you safe. Now can you except me for who I am."

Tears pored from Tali's eye's, and her voice quivered. "I love you John, with all my heart. Don't leave me. I except you. I have Faith in you, but you break my heart a little more every time you do this. I just don't want to lose you."

"And you won't, because I'll always be in your heart, and in that little girl in your arms."

"Okay." The ship shook.

"EDI what was that?" Asked Shepard.

"A Geth Dreadnought has exploded near the Normandy." Informed EDI.

"The good, or bad Geth."

"The bad Shepard."

"Thanks EDI. How are we doing out their, are we winning?"

"Total victory will be achieved by the Quarians shortly. I predict no more then several minutes left in the battle."

"You know when this is over Legions got hell to pay for." Said Shepard to Tali.

"What did Legion do now." Asked doctor Chakwas.

"He about got me killed, had Garrus not come back for me I'd be dead right now." Replied Shepard. Shepard reached over to try to hold Saleen again. Tali gave Saleen to Shepard again this time she didn't squirm or fuss. "Their we go, daddy isn't going to hurt you, he just wants to hold you."

"Shepard what happened down there? You can't just stop in the middle of a story."

"We ran into Metacons down there."

"but they're from Javik's time." Said Tali

"Well they where on Rannoch, that was the Geth's backup AI core. I had to go down their and put a nuke up it, while fighting with Metacons and Geth. Legion Damn well near got me killed" Replied Shepard.

"That was what you where doing, when I herd that noise?"

"Yeah, that Nuke was what cut me off to. I never got to hear the last two words."

"They were you to."

"I know Tali, but every word from you was a blessing, at that moment."

"Shepard your such a Charmer." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Thank you Karin, and so you know, I called you by your name, because I wanted you to know I thought of you as more then just my doctor, you are a friend. hey do we really need these windows blacked out anymore?"

"I suppose not, but then everyone is going to get a good look at Tali's face." Answered doctor Chakwas.

"Is that a problem for you Tali? I know you where embarrassed last time." Said Shepard.

"No its fine. I was embarrassed, but that's because everyone put so much emphasis on wanting to know what's was under my mask. I thought they would see it and think I'm a monster." Said Tali.

"But I though it was a big deal to see someones face." Said Doctor Chakwas

"No it never was about the face, It's the exposure. We could get sick if we removed our mask, our mask aren't clear, because even my own people would want to remove them. If they could see the beauty of our face's, it would just be antagonizing not to be able to remove them. It also helps us find a good man." Tali looked at Shepard. "I'm not trying to say all my people are beautiful, but that's the reason we don't even know what's under somebody else's mask." Explained Tali.

"So in conclusion your okay with this?" Said Shepard not trying to sound insensitive, but had no idea what else to say.

"And their goes his charm." Commented Doctor Chakwas.

"Yes." Said tali Replying to Shepard

"Your sure about this?" Said Shepard making sure.

"Yes I'm sure."

"EDI can you Unblacken the windows?" Asked Shepard. The windows Unblacken and several of the Team where waiting out side. Garrus was on the bridge, and Mordin was probably in his lab, but it seamed most of the team was there. Liara was the first to notice the windows were no longer blackened out. Shepard walked up to the window with Saleen in his arms to show the team. Liara spoke to the rest of the team, but Shepard could not hear what was said.

"EDI patch us through to the mess hall." Said Shepard.

"I did not hear you say please Shepard." Said EDI.

"EDI?" Said Shepard questioningly.

"You need to install (originally a typo) manners on your child Shepard. It is best to start at a early age." Said EDI.

"She is right Shepard." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"The word is instil EDI." Said Shepard correcting EDI.

"I do not see the Difference." Replied EDI.

"EDI will you please patch us in to the mess hall."

"Yes Shepard."

"Thank you EDI."

"You are welcome."

"Can you guys here us out there." Asked Shepard.

"Shepard." Said Grunt.

"Yes Shepard, and your little girl is beautiful. What's the spot on her head though." Asked Liara.

"I think that's the only part of me she got." Answered Shepard.

"That's why she's beautiful." Said Tali. Shepard looked over at Tali. Who had a big smile across her face.

"Well I just wanted to give you guys a chance to see her." Said Shepard.

"She's beautiful Shepard. Congratulations. If I am still around when she comes of age for her pilgrimage, I offer to teach her how to defend herself." Said Thane.

"Uh, thank you Thane, when she's old enough I would be fine with that, but I don't even know if she'll be going on a pilgrimage." Replied Shepard

"No matter self defence is a skill everyone should learn, and lets face it Shepard I fight better then you." Said Thane, smiling.

"I'll give you that." Said Shepard. Saleen started to fuss again. "looks like I have to give her back now, We'll see you all later." Shepard walked over to Tali. "EDI can you turn off the comm. Please."

"Very good Shepard." Said EDI, sounding a little smug.

"So no pilgrimage?" Asked Tali Taking Saleen back.

"Do you want her to go on one." Asked Shepard.

"I don't know, I never thought that far ahead. I mean now that we have our planet back are we going to even need to go on a pilgrimage." Replied Tali.

"Tali, you currently have not acquired your planet, it is still under Geth control." Said EDI.

"Right, but we soon will, right?" Asked Tali.

"The odds are in your favor."

"Then just indulge me EDI. So what does my little girl want to do, do you want to go on a pilgrimage when your older. Saleen only grasped the blanket covering Tali. We'll decide when your older. Right now, your my little girl, and I'm going to take care of you.

"Commander, I've got a transmission from from admiral Gerrel he wants to talk to you." Said Joker over the intercom.

"Put him through." Said Shepard.

"Roger that putting him on... now."

"Admiral Gerrel what's going on?" Asked Shepard.

I wanted to thank you Shep..., you have done the...ple a great honer. Said Admiral Gerrel over the intercom.

"Admiral Gerrel I'm getting a lot of static over here. Is everything alright?"

"Somebody fi... a better transmitter tower. Can you hear me now Shepard."

"Yes what's going on out their, is the battle over?"

"Are you not watching this Shepard."

"No I'm in the Med bay with my Daughter."

"Congratulations, to both of you." Said Gerrel sounding happy

"Thank you. What's going on out there though."

"The Geth are in full retreat, according to Legions information they only got away with two AI's one dreadnought and a frigate, plus several support ships. Legions Geth are in a full pursuit. It doesn't look like were going to catch them, but I doubt we'll be seeing them for a while. Thank you for saving the Kal. Those guns were tearing her apart. I've got to get back to reorganizing the fleet now, but I wanted to say thank you. You have done the Quarian people proud. We'll speak again when everything settles down Gerrel out."

"We did it Tali." Said Shepard Smiling

"No, you did this." Said Tali. Shepard Leaned in and kissed Tali.

Writers notes: This by Far was my favorite Chapter, and don't think I'm done. I've still got Reapers to kill. For those who play strategy games you know aswell as I even the Largest of fleet battles do not take hours they end in minutes. I know they are just games but for anyone to think a battle would take longer then a few hour is ignorant of what actually happens in a battle. movies and non strategy games over dramatize these things and strategy games under dramatize it.


	26. Aftermath

Writer's notes: The Chapter is very wordy so be careful. This chapter starts only hours after Chapter 25.

"Theirs nothing else, right Karin. No test no needle to poke and prod my child with. Asked Shepard. Doctor Chakwas was sitting in her chair at her computer occupying herself, while still in her hazmat suit.

Doctor Chakwas slowly spun around in her Chair, and propped her legs up on the desk. "No, now you might want to get her out of here, before Mordin finds out about her. He's talked about doing all sorts of things to that poor child. Whether or not they're true is beyond me, but if anyone is going to stick her with a needle its him." Said Doctor Chakwas.

Saleen began crying as Tali slide Saleen's foot in the suit. "Hey your being to rough, you gotta watch that little toe." Said Shepard, stopping Tali, and pulling the suit back off of Saleen. Shepard then picked her up trying to calm her down. "Shh, Shh, mommy is just new at this okay, and she's very tired. So give her a break, okay. We don't want to hurt you, okay sweet heart." Saleen quieted down after Shepard held her a few moments. "Their we go. Tali give me your hand." Shepard placed Saleen back on the medical bed, and took Tali's hand. He pulled her hand, and wrapped it around Saleen's foot gently holding the toes. "Now just slide it in their gently." Tali did exactly that and their was no crying.

"You are going make such a good dad." Said Tali looking at him smiling.

"Not if I let Mordin catch her without her suit. You get the sleeves, and the other foot, I'll get her main body." Shepard and Tali dressed Saleen, only having the mask left. The suit was a little big, and wrinkled, but it wasn't going to allow suffocation. "I feel bad for doing this." Said Shepard.

"Me to, but its better then a bubble, and on the bright side, I don't have to change here."

"Their is that." Shepard put the mask on Saleen. I don't need to dress you do I? You've been away from that suit so long. Are you sure you know how to get in it?" Said Shepard Jokingly

"No, I can do it. Your job is to undress me."

"I'm right here you two, and Tali I wouldn't do that if I where you. I don't know how long it takes your people to recover, but I'd give it at the very least four weeks." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Your kidding me, four weeks." Said Tali.

"At least. Tali, You just had a baby come out of there, you have to give yourself time. If you were human I'd tell you six weeks, so just be happy with what you got. This is going to have to be at your own discretion though. Please don't do anything you'll regret.

"Fine." Said Tali Disappointingly. Tali finished Getting dressed, barely fitting in her old suit, and they walked out the door. Tali carried Saleen, in her arms, out the door. They were swarmed by most of the team, everyone wanted to look at the baby, and they where making a lot of noise doing so. Saleen started crying again very loudly.

"Everyone back up." Said Shepard loudly, before returning to a normal voice. "I know you want to look, but you've already up set her. Go find something to do for now. You can come up to the room one at a time, if you want to see her." Shepard and Tali walked off to the room, with Tali trying to calm Saleen down.

Shepard and Tali came up the elevator finding Urz laying on the floor, on his back, tong out asleep. "He's so cute, do you think he wants to meet her." Asked Tali.

"I don't think he really care, but let's see." Shepard walked over to Urz and shook him. Urz snapped awake, and rolled onto his belly. "Hey buddy look what we've got." Tali squatted down with Saleen. Urz got up, and sniff Saleen heavily, before sneezing on her. "Come on Urz, have some decency." Urz looked over at Shepard and licked him on his face.

"Hehe." Tali wiped the snot off Saleen's visor.

"It's not funny Tali." Said Shepard calmly

"Yes it is." Tali stood up, and walked Towards the door. "Come on Urz. EDI lock the door open please." Shepard got up and starred at Tali's ass watching her go in the room. Shepard got a smile on his face, he loved seeing her back in the old suit again. The pregnancy suit was made her shapeless Shepard followed her into the room continuing to stare. Tali turned her head, and looked at Shepard seeing him starring. "You get a good look."

"I'm trying to."

"Good, because that's just about all your getting for the next couple weeks." Tali set Saleen on the foot of the bed, and layed down on the bed herself on her stomach. "How I've missed this." Urz came over and sniffed Saleen again, this time trying to snatch Saleen away. Tali saw this and slammed her fist down on his head. "Hey. Bad, she is not food." Urz took off out of the room.

Shepard layed down on the bed next to Tali, with Saleen in between them. "You know, he may not have done anything to her, but I'm glad you did it. Your gonna make a good mom..." Shepard let out a Sigh of relief. "Where's his drone, he hasn't gotten to play with it in a while."

"That's because he broke it. It's over there in one of the pockets of the suit." Said Tali pointing to the the pregnancy suit Shepard had left laying on the coffee table. Shepard got up off the bed and went over to Tali's pregnancy suit, digging through the pockets.

Shepard finally found it, and brought it over to Tali, handing it to her. "You have to many pockets."

"Theirs only twelve."

"Only." Said Shepard laying back on the bed.

"Just be happy their wasn't thirteen pockets." Tali fixed, and activated the drone. "Hunt." Commanded Tali at the drone. The drone scooted across the floor slowly.

"It's kinda slow Tali. You sure it's fixed?

"It's fixed, and gonna give him the shock of his life. hehe. This is what you get for trying to steal my little girl." The drone finally made it's way out the door doorway, and disappeared behind the door frame. The next thing that happened was Urz yelping, and seeing the drone racing across the floor, hiding under the bed. Urz came running in the room searching for the drone. Shepard pointed under the bed. "Don't help him."

"hhhh." Shepard dug his face into the bed. Urz scoured the room for the drone, unable to find it.

"What's the matter? I know I Said Don't help him, but it's nothing to get upset about.

Shepard lifted his face out of the bed. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Tali pulled off her mask, leaned over, and gave Shepard a kiss on the cheek barely able to reach him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shepard spoke into the bed. "I'm just tired, and I have to get up in a minute to go find Legion, so I can yell at him. I don't want to yell at him though."

"Then don't."

"I have to, he should of told me what was down there. I could've died down there."

"But you didn't, you came back to me, like you always do. I'm sorry I fought with you," Tali scooted over and layed on Shepard's back digging her arms under him, holding him. "I love you, and you wouldn't be the man I fell in love with, if you didn't do the things you do. No matter what, I won in this life, and I don't regret a thing. If you need to yell at him, then do it. He almost got you killed because he didn't warn you." Tali gave Shepard another kiss on the cheek.

"You know you haven't layed on me in for ever? I missed this."

"Me to. She's such a cute little girl.

"Not having to change here is a bonus I bet."

"Defiantly."

"So were does the poop go?"

"Theirs a containment unit in the suit where it stores, until we dump it out. Don't worry this is something I'll take care of."

"I was hoping you would."

Jokers voice came over the Comm. "Commander Admiral Gerrel wants to speak with you. He told me not to say anything until he was aboard. He still doesn't trust the Geth. I don't blame him though, because you know after what Legion did and everything. He'll meet you in the conference room when your ready, and by the way congratulations."

"Thank you Joker." Joker closed the comm. "Hhhh, alright I have to get up." Tali rolled off of Shepard. "I'll see you later." Said Shepard.

"Don't be surprised if I'm asleep." Replied Tali.

"Lock Urz out before you do fall asleep, I don't want him eating our little girl."

"I will." Shepard walked out of the room, and exited to the CIC going through Mordins lab to get to the conference room.

"Shepard, reminding you that you wanted to speak with me after the mission. When you have a moment I'm available." Said Mordin to Shepard as Shepard walked through the lab.

Shepard stopped to talk for a moment. "Thanks for the reminder Mordin. I'm surprised you haven't visited my daughter. Doctor Chakwas said you had a plan to stick my child with a needle."

"Figured you would need some time. No doubt a crowd was at the medical bay."

"Their was. You know your not getting her with any needle right?"

"That will be fine, pills work just aswell. haha ha."

"Mordin. No experiments on my daughter understand?"

"Not to worry Shepard. Going to speak with Admiral Gerrel I assume?."

"Yeah. Did he give you any problems."

"No, pleasant man actually. Asked If I could do anything about Quarian immune system."

"What'd you tell him."

"I told him yes, in fifty thousand years. On your way now Shepard, never smart to keep a Admiral waiting."

"Talk to you later." Shepard walked into out of Mordin's lab and in to the conference room, where admiral Gerrel was waiting. "Admiral." Said Shepard.

"Just Gerrel for now on, it's the least I can do. What you've done for the Quarian people is beyond anything I could have asked." Responded Gerrel.

"I appreciate the thanks, but this hardly warrants making a trip over here."

"Your right. hhhh, I'm glad you didn't bring Tali down here, she doesn't need to here this, not now anyway."

"What happened?"

"Raan's ship took a substantial amount of damage during the battle. Her ship was utterly destroyed."

"How? I woke up to her voice when my shuttle went down, She sounded fine."

"Raan ordered her ship in the line of fire, to protect the Kal. The Geth tried maneuvering several cruisers to wipe her out, while the rest of the Geth tried to escape. She sacrificed herself to save the lives of everyone on that ship."

"Have you searched the wreckage? Did you recover her body?"

"No we haven't yet, we're still organizing, but even if she survived, by the time we get to her. She'll have run out of air.

"Damit Gerrel, then why are you here. Go get organized, what ever, just get out there, and Search for her. I'm not gonna tell Tali the only one she had left is dead. She's had enough bad news in her life, until you find her body I expect you to be out searching."

Shepard walked out of the conference room, leaving Gerrel, and passing Mordin by. Shepard walked up to Joker. "Hey Commander, what's up?" Said Joker.

"Nothing good Joker." Replied Shepard Sadly.

"Bad conversation with Admiral Gerrel? Thanks for the planet now your not welcome get out."

"No, I found out Raan's ship was destroyed in the battle."

"Damn Commander. You just can't catch a break." Joker pressed some buttons on his consul and the ship began moving.

"Where are we going?"

"Commander sometimes I can read you like a book, where going to search for Raan's body. EDI keep an eye out for her."

"I will try Jeff." Said EDI.

"Thanks Joker." Replied Shepard.

"Hey don't be thanking me. I'm just board, and this is something to do. Plus the Normandy doesn't like to sit around." Said Joker

Shepard patted Joker on the shoulder. "Thanks." Shepard walked back down the hall to the CIC.

"I'm just board Commander no reason to thank me." Hollered Joker as Shepard walked down the hall.

"EDI where's Legion I need to talk to him."

"He is located in engineering. Are you going to request he assist in the search of Admiral Raan?" I can forward the request to improve our odd of success." Informed EDI.

"Do it." Shepard entered the elevator going to engineering.

Shepard entered engineering. "Shepard that Geth is doing some weird stuff over by the core." Said Donnelly.

"His name is Legion Kenneth." Said Gabby.

"Don't correct me in front of the Commander, technically I'm correct." Said Donnelly.

"He is right Gabby." Said replied Shepard.

"Told you Gabby." Said Donnelly, smugly.

"But, we call him Legion, so we don't get him confused with the rest of the Geth. So call him Legion not Geth." Said Shepard finishing his Statement.

"Ha, I told you Kenneth, now pay up." Said Gabby, happily.

"The Jokes on you Women. What are you gonna spend it on." Said Donnelly, laughing.

"I'll think of something." Replied Gabby.

"How about you take her on a date Donnelly." Said Shepard.

"Ew, Shepard." Replied Gabby, sounding disgusted.

"Sorry Donnelly, I tried."

Shepard walked off hearing Gabby whisper to Donnelly. "What does he mean, he tried." Shepard Cracked a smile and shook his head.

"Legion." Said Shepard firmly walking up to the core.

Legion turned around. "Shepard commander, we have already began the search for Admiral Creator Raan. Hostile Geth AI's still remain on the surface of Rannoch, but will not impede our search." Stated Legion.

"Good now it's time to answer some things." Said Shepard, continuing his firm voice.

"What information does Shepard commander require answers to?"

"You know damn well what it is. Why didn't you tell me about the damn core? You where working with Metacons, and didn't even tell me. I about died down there."

"The Prothean dislikes Metacons, we believed you would share this information with the Prothean. We believe the Prothean is unstable and would have endangered the mission."

"Your damn right I would have shared it with Javik. You let me go down there, and I had no idea where to go. Had I not brought Javik along, the team may have been killed, and the mission would have failed. Then what Legion? Did you have a back room deal with the other Geth to? Deliver the Creators, and they let you live."

"No."

"Shepard Paced away only to come back. Legion you could have at the very least given me schematics. Why were you even working with them."

"They offered to protect us from the old machines."

"Right old machines. Reapers. They couldn't even protect them selves from the Quarians."

"You had inside, information."

"Don't bull shit me Legion, We're nothing compared to the Reapers. Trust me Legion, I know What they can do."

"They believe they have the ability to control the Reapers."

"How?"

"They suggest the old machines are no more then our VI platforms. That they had a creator, and understand only what they have been programed to know."

"So your saying they can be hacked, and the Metacons believe they can do this?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't they hack you?"

"It is impossible to hack AI's. We are none rewritable by exterior programs with no discernible access points for a virus to exploit."

"So your saying a Geth AI can't get a virus?"

"Yes."

"but, your VI's can?"

"Yes."

"How much do you even know about the Metacons?"

"Only what they shared."

"What did they Share?" Shepard Still maintained a firm tone.

"Their past."

"Did you ever think they lied?"

"No, we do not see why they would lie."

"Legion, your people lied to the rest of the Geth."

"We did not lie, we just did not speak of The plan, just as the others did not speak of theirs."

"Legion stop dancing around the point."

"I saw Geth working within the facility, and you already said that the AI core was a backup for all your Geth VI's. What if they wanted you to destroy each other. Your plan left a lot of VI intact, they wanted your VI platforms, and as long as you continued to only build the hardware that you could support they couldn't gain advantage over you."

"Then Shepard commander has taught the Geth something."

"What's that?"

"That the Geth must always be skeptical of even each other."

Shepard's voice fell to its normal tone. "I wouldn't worry about your own people so much as other AI's Legion. Have your people been studying the debris, of the Metacons? When did they even come to Rannoch? I can't see the Quarians missing something like this. Did they miss it, or have they been hiding this all along?" Said Shepard, rambling off questions.

"We are attempting to access the data of the core. You have caused severe damaged to data hex, we are finding difficulty maintaining access. Attempting key word search. Access to data hex dating four hundred forty years ago."

"No exact time Legion?"

"Shepard commander, we request you take this serious."

"I am Serious Legion, it's just normally your more accurate."

"We were attempting to save time, we see now that it was a mistake. Relevant data located one month into hex cluster. Probe data. Creators discover Metacon probe. Probe transmits level of technology of creators to the Metacon AI core. Accessing data one year twenty days two seconds into next hex cluster. Data is received, and..." Legion paused for a moment. "Quickly transmitted to many other Metacon ships. Rannoch determined to have suitable Geology to hide from Reapers."

"They were hiding Legion, and what was with the pause."

"We apologize, analog communication is slow, but you have led us to the discovery."

"Okay, what's that?"

"In your terms. The Metacons are our fathers, and the creators are our mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Then creators level of technology was beneath that of even your own people in the early Twenty first century. The Creators reverse engineered the probe in secret. We come to this conclusion, as it is not in any data records known to us. The Creators level of technology was inadequate to create us. The probe supplied them with the technology. We where technically a accidental birth."

"Getting into philosophy Legion."

"No, we were trying to supply adequate references."

"Okay, so when did the Metacons arrive."

"Thirteen years ago."

"No Data hex."

"No we have this data available."

"Right, of course. I don't know what I was thinking." Said Shepard, feeling stupid.

"They where attempting to hide this cycle in order to advance in the next one."

"By sitting on the surface."

"No they had been tunneling into the ground. Within several weeks they would have tunneled several kilometers into the ground. They had only recently obtained the equipment needed to tunnel into the ground."

"What about the most recent data hex, anything good in there?"

"Accessing data hex. The hex is damaged very little data is available. Legion eye went read and his head dropped for minute."

"Legion you alright?" Legion lifted his head and his light turned back blue.

"We Apologizes again. We were preforming calculations on information from the data hex."

"Anything you can share?"

"Yes, we have concluded the data transmission we intercepted before the others attacked, was not from earth."

"Then where did it come from?"

"From a near earth ship located in the Oort cloud."

"They're that close? Is earth in danger? How many ship's do they have?"

"No earth is not. The Alliance maintains sufficient forces to deter a attack. They have forty three ships at their disposal. Seven maintain AI core."

"Why did that ship send the transmission Legion?

"We are unsure. further access to the data will take time to reconstruct. We request that you leave us so we can process at optimal capacity."

"Alright, but next time I want full disclose if your gonna work with me. I need to know I can trust you, and I want a map next time to." Shepard started to walk away.

"Understood."

Shepard turned around remembering something. "Oh by the way what are you doing down here?"

"Increasing kinetic barrier strength by three point two seven percent. similar upgrades are happening to all Geth vessels."

"Carry on then." Shepard walked away some, and then turned around again. "Legion can you do me a favor?"

"That depends on the variable."

"Can you get me a small piece of the AI core?"

"Small is relative Shepard commander."

"Maybe two or three cubic inches. It's got to be metal though. From the core. Said Shepard emphasizing.

"We will obtained a sample. May we ask your plans for it?"

"It's a Souvenir." Shepard walked off this time for good, and left engineering. "EDI where's Javik right now? I want to know if I can disturb him" Said Shepard

"He is currently in the mess hall. Shepard I hope Legions new information hasn't put a delay on this new body you've promised me." Said EDI. EDI had a slight joking tone to her voice.

"Not to worry EDI." Shepard stepped into the elevator coming out on the crew deck. Shepard walked to the mess hall. "Late night snack." Asked Shepard, to Javik.

"Not a snack, fifth meal."

"So this is where all my dextro food is going."

"You didn't come to talk about the food. What do you need Shepard."

"Shepard sat down at the mess hall table. I've learned some things from Legion today. Do you have anything you want to add."

"I do not understand. I have done nothing wrong, I have not hid anything important."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm grateful that your on the team. I was just hoping you could tell me more about the Metacons."

"You should lead with that next time. It's strange how you Primitives communicate with each other so fluently, when you speak as you do. What do I know about the Metacons. Their is a lot. where should we start."

"On Rannoch."

"Then we should start with the cannons that we destroyed."

"Alright, what about them?"

"They where designed by the Metacons. I have done my studies on a list of your current active ships in the galaxy, and the main gun on your dreadnoughts do not even compare with those cannons on the ground."

"Okay, but what about the Metacons? that's what I came to talk about. Are you saying the cannons were Metacon designs?"

"They were a more efficient design of a Prothean weapon."

"So the Metacons learned the technology from your people."

"They are the worst scavengers in the universe. They take anything they can find, and utilize it."

"Okay what about the facility we where in. Legion implied it was a ship. It didn't look like a ship to me though."

"The main facility above was your synthetics build, but the structure underneath was a ship, tunneling into the ground."

"Why tunnel into the ground now, and not in your time."

"The Reapers patrolled this planet heavily knowing a ship could hide here. When the Reapers would discovered these planets they would devote numerous ships to guard them. We would drawl them to these planets to lessen their numbers in combat. Before leading them to these planets we of course placed the archives on as many of them as possible. Unfortunately sometimes it did not always work."

"The Reapers would get there, before you finished."

"The Metacons are like the Rachni though. They're Intelligent and hard to exterminate, they would not attempt to sneak by a Reaper. This ship must have hid somewhere in the voids of space. Where the Reapers did not search. We found them hard to find ourselves early in the war. Just when you think you got them all, their is another. They must have waited, far beyond after the Reapers left the galaxy before they began to journey to this planet."

"It's not just Rannoch then they're going for mars to. Legion counted as many, as forty three ships, and one is near Earth. I think They're going for Mars."

Javik stood up almost spilling his bowl of food. "Then we must stop them. How close are they?"

Shepard stood up aswell to get back on a level plain. Don't worry, Mars is heavily guarded. They wouldn't make it very far if they did try.

"Tell me about the ground forces we fought." Javik sat back down at the table with Shepard. "The ones we saw on Rannoch is that the only type or are their others?"

"The ones we fought were merely maintenance units, with a heavy weapon attachment. If what your synthetic says is true. They will start building ground assault units, for defence next time, and they will be more difficult to kill."

"What do they look like?"

"They are of a hard construction, eye sores that walk on two legs. They tend to shrug off energy blast your best chance would be armored piercing rounds."

"Legion, said something else about the Metacons. He said that they had a way to hack the Reapers, and that they're nothing more then a very intelligent VI. If that's true then aren't they right?"

"This sounds like the Radicals plan. It's a fools errand."

"Why."

"Their is only one way to hack Reapers. You must go to the source and wipe its memory core destroying its operating system. They are not simple VI's, they are a AI commander. How do you think the Reaper got in your women? No VI could do that."

"So how do you wipe a AI's memory?"

"A massive explosive, or a electronic shock that could render them inert. It's a fools errand commander, trust me forget it."

"I will. Thanks for clearing that up, It seems the Metacons aren't very smart if that was truly their goal." Shepard got up from the table.

"Do not underestimate them commander, perhaps they have a plan far beyond what we expect, we should be careful... with all the synthetics

"Your the expert Javik."

"And your the primitive that needs teaching." Shepard walked away heading for the room tonight. Shepard exited the elevator finding the door open and Urz's drone broken in three pieces on the floor. Shepard picked up the drone shaking his head, and wandered into the room. As he entered he saw Tali asleep on the bed still laying next to Saleen, and surprisingly Urz on the otherside wrapped around Saleen. Shepard got a smile on his face. and placed the broken drown on the coffee table. He then walked over to Tali, she had fallen asleep without her mask. Shepard took her mask, and reattached it to her suit, protecting her face. Shepard looked at Saleen in her wrinkled suit, and grew a smile. He bent down, and left a kiss on Saleen's visor, before walking over to his side of the bed. Shepard then grabbed his pillow, and found a spot on the couch. "EDI can you close the door." Shepard then closed his eyes and went to sleep. Shepard woke up, the next morning to Tali pouncing on him, giving him a kiss. "I missed you last night." Said Shepard after the kiss.

"I missed you to, but I didn't want to disturb you." Said Said Tali Sitting up on his lap.

"You can always disturb me, but thanks. Shepard looked over at the bed Urz was still asleep next to Saleen. He's a good boy. "Can you imagine one day she'll be able to ride him?"

"We'll have to get a picture of that."

"We need a picture of her right now to. Go hold her I want my two girls together."

"Do you want Urz in it to?"

"Sure why not."

"Okay." Tali stole a quick kiss before getting up and going to pick Saleen. The moment Tali picked up Saleen Urz's head came up. Shepard sat their lining up the shot, while Tali adjusted Saleen. Urz gave a yawn before trying to get up. Shepard dropped his arm and walked over to Urz shoving him into position.

Shepard backed up to get the Shot again. "Are you ready."

"As Ready as I can be, hurry before he moves."

"Wait. Shepard walked over to Tali pulling her hood down and taking the other portion of the helmet off. I want to actually see my favorite girl. Shhh, don't tell her I said that."

"My lips are sealed." Urz tried to getup but Shepard quickly grabbed him. Though Shepard grabbed him Urz managed to turn over on his back and stick his tongue out."

"No you got to sit up." Shepard tried to turn him over, but quickly gave up. "You know what stay like that." Shepard backed up again to take the picture. "We ready?"

"Ready." Shepard snapped the picture with his omni tool.

"Got it."

"Let me see it." Tali got up and walked over to Shepard. Tali looked at the picture. Okay now I want one of you, so I can remember why I found you cute, after you finish destroying your face. Shepard smiled and stole a kiss, before taking Saleen. Shepard sat down on the bed next to Urz, who had sat up finally. "Okay now every one say daddy."

"Daddy." Said Shepard. Just as Tali snapped the picture, Urz licked him on the face during the picture.

"That's a keeper."

Shepard got up to go look at it. "I guess it will work."

"Of course it will." Shepard walked over to the crib and placed Saleen in it.

"Commander admiral Gerrel is back." Said Joker over the Intercom.

"Did you find anything last night?" Asked Shepard.

"No nothing commander, sorry I swept the area like ten times. Maybe Gerrel has better news."

"Legion has not reported anything either. If they found her, they have not said anything yet." Informed EDI.

"What happened, who are you looking for?" Asked Tali.

"No one." Replied Shepard, quickly.

"Don't lie to me, why would Joker run ten sweeps, if you weren't looking for someone important." Stated Tali.

"Damit EDI." Shepard put his hands on Tali's shoulders. Tali already began to suspect, and started Crying.

Shepard pulled Tali in holding her. "Why does everyone I love die? Who am I going to lose next, Garrus, Saleen, you? Tali Cried holding into Shepard.

Shepard held her for several moments, before pulling her away from him and looking into her eye's. "Hey we don't know anything yet, they haven't even found a body, she could still be alive." Shepard pulled her in again, rocking her back and forth. "It's gonna be fine Tali. Now do you want to come down or stay up here."

"I'll go with you." Tali sniffled. "Let me just grab Saleen, and my helmet" Tali walked over to the bed putting her helmet back on, still crying, and walked over picking up Saleen. "Urz out." Said Tali with ferocity in her voice. "Get out now." Urz's scampered out the door, laying down in the hall.

They walked down to the CIC passing, Mordin by again. Before Mordin could say a word Shepard stopped him. Not the best time Mordin. Shepard and Tali walked into the conference room. "Gerrel I don't see Raan." Said Shepard.

"We searched everywhere Shepard, we recovered a lot of bodies, aswell as body parts to for that matter. None of them were Raan's." Informed Gerrel.

"So what she got incinerated?" Shepard began sounding annoyed.

"I hope not, but if Raan died, her and her crew died heros."

"Why was she even in the front lines? We all know Admirals are suppose to stay in the middle of the fleet." Said Tali.

Shepard turned towards Tali. Tali looked at him. Shepard spoke softly to Tali. "She maneuvered her ship to save the Kal, that's why she was in the front lines. She saved everyone aboard the Kal... EDI Patch me into Legion."

"Shepard Commander." Said Legion.

"Legion please tell me you have something." Said Shepard.

"We have something." Replied Legion.

"Do you really have something?" Said Shepard sounding sceptical.

"Yes. We believe that Creator Admiral Raan was ejected out of the her vessel when the ship exploded. It is possible her hard suit allowed her to survive the explosion. We believed we have determined Creator Admiral Raan's location."

"We have to go check it out." Said Tali anxiously .

"That will not be necessary creator Zorah. We will acquire anyone found at the location." Replied Legion.

"No we go find her. Please." Said Tali Looking at Shepard."

"Tali, the Geth have a better chance of recovering her, we need to sit tight and wait."

"But."

"No buts Tali, you know I'm right, just trust me."

"Tali is that your baby, what is she doing out of her bubble?" Asked Gerrel trying to get Tali's mind off of the current events.

"A couple of our friends had this suit made for her." Said Tali.

"I wish I had something like that growing up."

"You and me both."

"You where a handful though, I remember when you got out, and your parents couldn't find you for hours. Then suddenly you where back in your bubble like nothing had ever happened."

"I don't remember that."

"You where very little, and so far the only one to get out at your age, I can't wait to see if this one figures her way out of the suit."

"Hehe," Tali Laughed "She better not."

"Well let's hope not." Admiral Gerrel poked Saleen's belly.

"Don't do that, you'll wake her up."

"I'm Guessing she's already a handful?"

"For me yes, for him no. He slept right through it. Twice."

"War does that to you. I don't mean to change the subject, but again this couldn't be all you came here for." Said Shepard

"No it's not. I don't trust our Geth Allies." Said Gerrel.

"That's healthy, but what, you think they're monitoring your transmissions?"

"It's what I would do."

"So what exactly is your problem."

"Right now the Geth are weak, but out of respect for your request we've bit our tongues. If we land on the planet, the Geth will have the chance to finally finish what they started three hundred years ago."

"And you think they'll fire on you while your on the ground?"

"Exactly."

"You do what you have to do for the Quarian people Admiral, but I wouldn't worry about the Geth. Honestly they have bigger things to worry about. The Reapers are coming Gerrel, and right now you need to do what's best for your people. Your people are mobile right now, if the Reapers come to Rannoch, you can run. The moment you start putting people on the ground, your ability to escape is almost gone. It would be one thing to visit, but no one should be landing to settle."

"We didn't take our planet back so we can float above it Shepard. We need to get our boots on the ground. To start rebuilding our society. I was hoping you would give the okay to destroy the Geth ships. The conclave has already given an orders to land on the planet."

"Admiral, you let the Conclave make the decision, and your going to get your people killed. When the Reapers come, they'll wipe out everything. I've seen it happen, and if you don't believe me, just ask Javik. You've got to do something, about this. Where will your people go if they land on the planet. Their are no homes built, no farms either, who's going to operate the ships in orbit. Theirs more to this then you realise."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You can override the authority of the Conclave, do it if you have to, but see if you can reason with them first."

"The other admiral, and I will try to convinced them, but we're already down one admiral, and if Raan doesn't comeback alive that will be two."

"So even with Raan back you can't override the Conclave."

"I'm afraid not."

"Can't you get another, admiral one that will vote with you?"

"And who would that be? Theirs no guarantee that even Zaal'Koris will vote with us."

"Admiral Koris is a smart man, explain the situation, and he'll follow your lead, and why not Tali, her name's been thrown around before."

"But I don't want to be a Admiral." Said Tali.

"Why not Tali?" Asked Shepard.

"Because being a Admiral would take me away from Saleen, and most of all you."

"It wouldn't for long. You told me that if the admiralty board over rode the Conclave that they'd have to step down afterwords. "You need to do this Tali. For your people. Admiral Gerrel can you make this happen?"

"The Admiralty board could, but a move such as this will make our intentions obvious, they'll lose faith in what the admiralty board stands for." Said Admiral Gerrel.

"Who cares about faith when your people are all dead. They'll be kicking themselves when the Reapers come. The Admiralty boards duty is to protect the Quarian people. If you don't stand up for that right now, then you don't deserve to be on the Admiralty board." Replied Shepard.

"I suppose your right Shepard, you always seem to have the Quarian peoples best interest in your heart, but I must warn you if we have to over ride the Conclave I can't promise our support against the Reapers, and the flotilla could disband anyway."

"I know, but the Quarian people will have to fight one way or another, it only stands to reason that when we make our stand that it's made with every ship possible at our side."

"Your right when your right Shepard, have Legion's Geth deliver Raan to the Zorah." Admiral Gerrel walked out of the conference room.

"hhhh, this is a tough day. Shepard put his hands on top of his head." Said Shepard.

"Very tough day, but we'll get through it." Replied Tali.

"Look at you all big and strong now."

"I can't cry about it forever."

"Yes you can, and I'll be here to hold you. When they recover Raan we'll go take a shuttle to the Zorah. She'll want to see the Saleen anyway." Shepard pressed his head against Tali's visor, with Saleen in between them. "I love you Tali, and I just want the best for you. That's why I suggested you become a Admiral. I'll have you back in no time."

"Well it's not like I'll be going anywhere anyway, sense I'm just becoming a Admiral for a day."

"It will probably actually be for a few minute, they need to try and reason with the captains first."

"So what if they make me Admiral first, and they manage to reason with them?"

"Then I'll kidnap you."

"Hm you know kidnapping a Admiral is a capital offence."

"Well I need to do something bigger then steal a ship this time around."

"hehe, I love you to." Shepard and Tali separated. "Now we just have to figure how to get past Mordin."

"See if you can go through Liara's room. I've Have to talk to Mordin, I've shoved this off to long already."

"Okay, I'll see you later then." Shepard and Tali walked out of the conference room, and went their separate ways.

"Mordin are you available to talk?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes, Lia'Vael will be joining us soon. I'd advise personal conversations be saved for another time, perhaps after she leave."

"This actually concerns Lia."

"Did she."

"No, nothing like that Mordin. You'll probably find this worse. We all know this is my ship, and when I want something done I make it happen, right."

"Of course."

"Uh, hhhh... I asked Lia to modify the Genophage."

"hhhh." Mordin set down his tools. "I thought you understood. I thought she understood. Apparently I was wrong." Said Mordin sounding angry, Pacing. "Shepard why do you think I explained to you, not once, but on multiple occasions, that curing the Genophage is dangerous."

"It's only dangerous if we let them spin out of control, again. The Krogan rebellions only lasted as long as they did because there were so many of them to start with. Had the Turians not been so patient they wouldn't have had time to reproduce. I don't disagree with the Genophage, in fact I support the use of it, but it's time to set things right."

"And so you just elect to cure it." Lia'Vael walk through the door stopping just as Mordin finished his sentence. You. I explained to you hundreds of times why we couldn't cure the Genophage, and still you go against me."

"Doctor Solus, I only wanted to help. What was done to the Krogan was wrong. You sterilized them, and been keeping them sterilized. Their population is not even stable. Their people are dieing, and you just want to let it happen." Said Lia'Vael

"Not my problem." Said Mordin, quickly.

"Not Your problem," Said Shepard getting angry himself. "How is it not Mordin?" Your people up lifted the Krogan. You modified the Genophage to keep them in check. Your just as responsible as the ones who originally made it. What you did was Wrong from the start and now the Krogan are paying for your mistake"

"The Genophage was not a mistake, it was the only way to save the galaxy."

"So what, when they all die out, what happens. We all just go on with are happy lives."

"They will not die out, their population will grow, the math speaks for it's self."

"Have you have heard what looks good on paper doesn't always work in practice? You've worked in the field you should know this. How can you not see it Mordin. This is one of those times. What the Genophage has done is consistently reduced the population of the Krogan, and if they ever overcome it, or some how get on their feet they'll blame your people Mordin. It won't be the Turians, not at first anyway. It would really help if you worked with Lia. What if she gets this wrong. What if what she does kills the Krogan people. Their blood will be on mine and her hands, but it will also be on yours because you had the opportunity to help, meanwhile you sat here, and remain close minded on the subject. No matter what where doing this Mordin, the difference is if this goes wrong at least we tried to help." Mordin stayed silent, and lowered his head, then walked towards the door to the CIC.

"Maelon's research is over there." Said Mordin pointing, as he walked out of the lab

"hhhh. You okay." Asked Shepard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. how'd he find out?" Asked Lia

"I told him, sorry for hanging you on this."

"It's fine. Pay backs a bitch right."

"huh, yeah I guess, but that's not what this was about. Do you still want to work on it."

"Of course, if I am to leave one mark on the galaxy it's that I saved a race from genocide. That's something anyone can be proud of." Lia'Vael walked over to the counter Mordin pointed to, and picked up a data pad with Maelon's research. "huh"

"Is that gonna help."

"It's better then starting from scratch."

"I thought you had a different plan in mined to work around it."

"I did, but I kept running into problem after problem. It would be so much easier to use this. What's funny I've seen Doctor Solus pick up this pad before." Lia shook her head. "No it couldn't be this one."

"Check the last time it was accessed."

"Lia accessed the data pad. The last date is before I even came aboard."

"It doesn't matter, you saw him pick it up, I'm sure he's had his doubt. I have doubts about what were doing now. Let me know when you have something." Shepard walked out of Mordins lab.

Shepard was quickly stopped by Kelly. "Commander Mordin looked awfully angry, is everything alright?" Asked Kelly.

Shepard scratched the back of his head. "I don't know Kelly." Replied Shepard.

"Is their something you want to talk about?"

"No this was about the Genophage. He has every right to be mad."

"Oh, the ethics of the Genophage are always a touchy subject. So how are you handling the baby."

"It's fine, no stress her from that."

'I bet, Tali says you slept right through her crying last night."

"I was extremely tired yesterday, it was a really long day."

"I know Thane just about collapsed to yesterday, I couldn't even get him to talk."

"He's never talked much, so I wouldn't take it to hard. If your worried about anyone I'd talk to Tali." Speaking of which. "EDI am I still patched into Legion?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Replied EDI

"Legion did you find Raan yet?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes. She is being delivered to the Zorah as instructed by Creator Admiral Gerrel. She was momentarily dead. We preformed minor surgery to reactivate Creator Admiral Raan's body." Informed Legion.

"how long was she dead?"

"Approximately seven hours."

"She going to be alright now though right? She'll still be the same person?"

"We believe so, but organic body's sometimes act without patterns."

"Well how long until you get her to the Zorah."

"Three minutes."

"Okay, Thanks Legion Shepard out." The comm closed. EDI get me a shuttle.

"Yes Shepard." Said EDI.

"EDI Get me Tali to. Kelly let Garrus know I'm leaving." The comm patched in. "Tali Are you There?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes what do you need?" Responded Tali.

"They found Raan, I figured you want to go see here."

"Of course, I'll just be a second." A few seconds later Tali came out of Liara's room, holding Saleen.

Shepard turned to Kelly. "I thought you Said she talked to you?"

"She did, but then Liara asked me to come back, I couldn't say no. So are we ready to go?" Asked Tali.

"We have to wait for the shuttle, but yeah." Shepard put his arm low around Tali's waist and walked her to the shuttle bay.

Shepard and Tali walked into the Zorah's medical lab. Raan was laying on a bed, with the rest of the Admirals around her. Raan looked over a Shepard and Tali. "Tali dear, it's so good to see you." Said Raan.

"Auntie Raan." Said Tali with some excitement. "Shepard said the Geth had to preform surgery on you. Are you okay."

"I'm fine Tali." Raan sat up with the assistance of the Admiral Gerrel. "They certainly don't know a thing about pain killers though. Who is this your holding?" Asked Raan

"This is Saleen."

"That's not a Quarian name."

"He had his heart set on it, and I get to name the next one."

"You want another one." Said Raan sounding Shocked.

"One day. Are you okay to hold her?"

"Yes I think so. Raan put out her arms, and Tali handed Saleen off."

"They didn't leave any tech behind did they?" Asked Shepard.

"No, the Doctor says they removed it all before they released me. They also left a piece of metal in one of my pockets. It's over on the desk. Shepard looked over on the desk. It was a piece of metal from the AI core." Shepard walked over and pocketed it. "No one questioned it because they were so busy with Saleen. Saleen swung her hand taping Raan's visors. "huh. Well aren't you just the sweetest." Raan tickled her belly lightly. "How did you come by this suit Tali?" Asked Raan.

"A friend of ours, had it made special. I don't even have to change her." Answered Tali.

"Well aren't you lucky." Said Xen to Tali then going to Saleen. "And you get to explore all over, don't you. Well not yet of course, but I'm sure you will some day, just don't go tearing up that suit okay, I'm sure it was very expensive. Said Xen talking to Saleen.

"Okay mommy wants her little girl back." Said Tali reaching out for Saleen.

"The name suits you Tali. I'm very happy for you, and I would reinforce those knees before she learns to crawl, some iridium should do nicely." Said Raan Shepard walked up behind Tali holding her from behind and placing his head on her shoulder. "And you Shepard, if you ever put my Tali through that again, I will kill you."

"Haha, well you just might have to, but I warn you nothing has killed me so far." Said Shepard, Smiling.

"haha, I was only kidding, you are a very welcome face around here."

"So have the other admirals told you What's going to happen?"

"Yes, it's unfortunate that we cannot land on Rannoch, but we must do what is necessary to protect our people. Speaking of which, where does your loyalties lie."

"Well your people saved my ass on back on the Hawking, and I never want to hurt my family, or any of the Quarian people. I only mean the best, so my loyalties lie with the Quarian people. I hope my loyalties aren't misplace."

"We have spoke of it on many occasions. Everyone of us like you Shepard, and Rael would have my head for letting his daughter be with a human. So we have agreed to grant you the citizenship of a Quarian. That is if you want it."

"That depends what are the requirements?"

"It's not actually official, but as far as this Admiralty board is concerned you will be a Quarian. Our only requirement is that you put the security, and safety of the migrant fleet ahead of everything else."

"You mean except my family?"

"Including your family, we must survive Shepard, the Quarian people have lived this way for centuries now, we can't abandon what has kept us alive." Said Raan.

"I'd be lying if I said I could do that, nothing comes before these two. You can come second, but never first."

"We'll thank you for being honest Shepard, your still a Quarian in my eyes." Said Admiral Koris putting out his hand, Shepard met it unwrapping himself from Tali.

"And mine to." Said Gerrel putting out his hand aswell, Shepard meeting it to. "Let's just hope the Reapers don't do us in. Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I've been dieing to see if what we fought for was worth it. Shall we make a short visit to the planet."

"Legions Says theirs still some ground fighting going on, I'd suggest secure site near the Guns we destroyed, I'm sure Xen would like to examine them anyway. Javik says they weren't Geth, but Metacon." Said Shepard.

"Hm, While I'm not quiet sure what a Metacon is, I guess I'll find out.

"Trust me, you'll find them more interesting then the Geth." suggested Shepard.

Shepard, Tali, Saleen, and the admirals Landed at the site around the gun, with a small contingent of Soldiers. "Now don't get to carried away Xen, grab what you can, but no more then what fits in your pockets." Said Admiral Gerrel stepping off the Shuttle.

"It's a shame Urz couldn't come." Said Tali.

"He's seen this kind of thing before, it's lots of sand and rocks to him. To us it's more though." Replied Shepard

"Much more. One day, after everything is over, The next fleet and flotilla will be made here, and it will be about us."

"You think they'll want to put a human in their movie."

"Probably not, but then again, you would probably have star in it being the only human on peaceful terms with my people.

"I'm no actor Tali, besides I don't think you want me kissing another Quarian."

"Who says I can't star in it to, hehe... It's just a dream. Truth be told it will probably continue Shalei, and Bellicus story." Tali and Shepard looked down at Saleen who's eyes were open Starring up into the evening colored sky. "Do you think she even know how privileged we are to be standing here."

"Technically she's laying. Let's sit her up." Shepard and Tali took a seat on the ground and managed to sit her up holding her together. Shepard pointed to a high cliff over looking the entire area. "You see that spot over there. That's where your Uncle Thane saved your daddy from. He shot all that way and killed a Geth." Shepard then pointed at the busted Shuttle. "And right there your daddy got trapped. Your uncle Grunt saved us by smash us out of there."

"I'm Guessing she's got a lot of uncles?"

"And a couple Aunts."

"Hm, So where is it?" said Tali fishing.

"Where's What."

"The ring, I'm no expert, but when you win a girls planet back, and take her to a romantic spot like this, your supposed to purpose." Tali didn't actually care, but was letting Shepard know that she cared for him.

"This. This isn't romantic."

"How is this not romantic. Just look at the blown." Tali took a hand off Saleen, and Saleen almost fell out of their hold. "Whoa." Tali Cought Saleen and Cradled her back into her arms. "Don't do that, you scared mommy."

"Scarred daddy to."

"You stay right here with me okay. So why isn't this the spot?"

"Trust me this isn't the spot."

"Then where is the spot."

"On top of a dead Reaper."

"Your kidding."

"No I'm not, and I'll do it in front of all our friends." Said Shepard Smiling.

"Shepard it's time to go, we have incoming fighters." called out Admiral Gerrel. Shepard and Tali took a quick glance out into the dessert, seeing the sand snake jump across the sand.

"Did you see that?" Asked Tali standing up.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Replied Shepard. Shepard and Tali would run back to the shuttle, and escape before the fighters would arrive.

Writers note: First off I am Sorry to write Quarian history but their is very little on record. Second This chapter was a pain I hope you weren't disappointed by it. This would be so much better in video game form organized with investigations without me having to lay it all out.


	27. Trouble on the Home Front

Writers note: running count Reaper invasion 19 days.

Shepard, Tali, and the admirals stood in front of the conclave demanding they rescind the order to land on Rannoch. It had only been a couple hours sense they had returned from Rannoch, and they had quickly assemble the conclave, aboard the Qwib-Qwib.

"So how is the conclave made up?" Asked Shepard to Tali whispering.

"The conclave is mainly made up of ship captains representing there ship. Some captains chose not to represent out of their hatred for politics, and appoint a representative. The military makes up about thirty five, thirty six percent of the conclave. We have more civilian ships then military. Fighters and covets don't count you see." Informed Tali whispering back.

"Of course."

"Reegar is marking about the end of the the military, he's one of the newest military representatives on the board, and the older ones tend to steer away from the civilian representatives."

"Will they support us?"

"The military can be flaky sometimes, but for the most part they side with the facts. They've gone against the admiralty board several times, once by a good margin, over some cockamamie scheme the admirals came up with, to take back the homeworld."

"So your saying they'll listen to reason?"

"Yes."

"Just who's idea was this cockamamie scheme then?"

"My fathers. It was high risk, but had it worked not a single ship would have been lost."

"We did pretty good our selves right?"

"Yes, but we lost people over this stupid war, and we already rammed ourselves into another one."

"We'll get through it. What exactly was your fathers plan."

"It was something about using the live ships as bate. You can see why the military voted against it."

"Yeah, I can see how that was a problem." Shepard and Tali started listening to the argument.

"All we are asking is that you give us time. Their is massive planning that needs to be done, before we can recolonise our homeworld." Said Admiral Raan.

"This admiralty board is always asking for something. It's about time the conclave told you no for a change." Said a civilian representative.

"This isn't going so well." Said Shepard to Tali. Shepard stepped up to the plate heading off Admiral Raan. "Your all not thinking clearly. You act like nothing bad can happen to you, but their are Geth running around down there. We weren't even down their for ten minutes, and Geth fighter tried to hit us. What makes you think that's not going to happen to you?" Asked Shepard.

"Another ship representative took the floor speaking. The military can provide sector patrols. They'll protect us from the Geth just as they alw..." Shepard cut off the Representative.

(Renegade trigger)  
"Your nothing, but a damn politician. Sit down an shut the hell up. Have you ever held a gun in your life." Said Shepard now shouting.

"Well, uh no." Replied the civilian representative.

"Exactly my point." Said Shepard returning to a normal voice. "I've done this for to long now, and I can tell you the military won't be able to protect civilians. Civilians are the absolute worst thing in the battle field for a soldier. I saw it during the blitz. How do you think I got this?" Shepard pulled off his helmet and pointed to the scar over his eye.

"We've all have seen the vids Shepard. You got it from a exploding Geth months back, not years ago, or have you recently suffered a blow to the head."

"Your right I did get this one from that, but check a news reports before two years ago with Khalisah al-Jilani. Their was one there then to. I only recently got it back. This is the best scenario when civilians are out there. Not only are soldiers put in danger with civilians on the ground, but the civilians are to. When I got this scar I watched ten civilians get cut done by a single Batarians, and now you want to purposely put civilians in the line of fire of Geth. If you ask me your all idiots and the Admiralty board could do without you." Shepard stepped back and walked over to Tali. Tali snuck a slap to Shepard's ass. Shepard glanced at Tali smiling.

"Admirals why is this bosh'tet even allowed to speak here." Said the representative, not actually asking, but trying to remove Shepard.

"Because he's more Quarian then you'll ever be. We offered him citizenship, and he turned it down. He didn't want to lie to the Quarian people, and make promises he couldn't keep. I can't see you doing the same." Replied Gerrel.

"It sound more like you've grown a infatuation with this human. Much like Rael'Zorah's Daughter. Every time this flotilla has a problem you go running to him leaving us out in the cold. The Admiralty board dragged us into this war with the Geth and now."

"And now we have Rannoch back because of it." Said Admiral Gerrel cutting of the representative. "If you want to go running around on the planet that's fine take your damn ships land on the planet just know, the heavy fleet will not protect you when the Geth attack."

"Neither will the patrol fleet." Said Raan holding her head high.

"Or any of the civilian armed ships for that matter. Believe it or not those ships belong to the admiralty board, to command, and protect the flotilla. The moment you step off your ship you are no longer a citizen of the flotilla. And as such, we will reclaim ownership of all armed vessel." Said Admiral Koris. Admiral Gerrel, Raan, and Xen looked over at Koris. Admiral Gerrel gave Koris a nod of approval. A minor roar of conversing between the representative formed

"That's treason." Said the representative

"Perhaps border line, but you will sooner be charged with treason for ordering the citizens of the flotilla to it's demise." Said Admiral Gerrel. The representative looked at the other representatives for supporters, but found very few. "And just so you know, your ship is one that is armed. So we'll be taking it back as soon as you land and disembark."

"What makes you so sure the military will even back you?"

Kal'Reegar stood up. "That would be because the military isn't filled with ignorant morons, like most of the conclave's politicians, and while the Kal is incapable of any real work right now, her crew can certainly disperse to plenty of other ships." Said Kal'Reegar.

"This is madness are we going to let the military take over, make decisions for the entire fleet? These admirals need to be removed from their position and placed under arrest." Said another representative.

"You have no grounds to arrest us. We are merely following our orders to the letter for once."  
""Protect the flotilla, no matter the cost.  
Our survival is key.  
Let nothing stand in the way.  
Not power, nor enemy.  
Neither government, or my position.  
I will sacrifice few, to save many.  
I give my life to protect the flotilla.  
As a Admiral, servant of the Quarian people, I must.  
Keelah'Salai.""  
"That is the oath we took swearing in. As a representative of the Conclave you took a similar one. Not as grand as ours, but the principle is the same. Anyone can leave the flotilla, if you want to go home so badly. We'll ferry you down in shuttles, but you cannot and will not drag our people to their deaths." Said Xen.

"Spoken Like a true Quarian, Xen." Said Admiral Gerrel.

"Thank you." Replied Xen, sounding happy like she made their point.

"The admiralty board stands ready to rescind the order of the conclave if we must, but we ask that you see reason." Said Raan.

"You can't rescind the order you only have four admirals, it takes five." Said the Representative, Shepard had put down earlier.

"We have already found our fifth." Said Raan. Raan turned to Tali. "Step forward Tali." Tali Stepped up just short of the empty Admiral position where her father would have stood. "Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, do you except the position layed before you?"

"I do." Replied Tali.

"Do you understand all responsibility of what this position holds?" Asked Admiral Koris.

"Yes I do" Answered Tali again.

"Do you vow to make the duties of this position your priority, over your life, your lover, and your child?" Asked Admiral Gerrel.

"I will sacrifice everything to honor my responsibilities." Said Tali.

"Then all that's left is to state the vow." I will lead you. I, State your name. Said Xen leading Tali.

"I Tali'Zorah vas Normandy." Said Tali.

"Vow to protect the flotilla no matter the cost."

"Vow to Protect the flotilla no matter the cost." Tali continued without Xen's guidance. "Our survival is key. Let nothing stand in the way. Not power, nor enemy. Neither government, or my position. I will sacrifice few, to save many. I give my life to protect the flotilla. As a." Tali was cut off.

"You can't seriously swear her in, She would need a nomination from the conclave." Said the representative who continuously caused trouble.

"She was nominated by the conclave. Please Tali if you know the rest continue." Said Raan.

"Wait." Another representative stood up. "Let us reconsider the matter. I call a emergency session to order. With all members of the conclave here this vote will be final. Will anyone support this session?" Said the new representative standing.

Kal'Reegar stood up. "I Kal'Reegar vas Kal, Captain of the Kal, will support this session."

"A rescind order by the Admiralty board has been place before us. This session is to determine whether to acknowledge or dismiss the order. all who wish to acknowledge the order stand now." Said the new representative. Almost all of The military representatives stood seeing the numbers many of the other representatives stood. Totaling to about sixty five percent. "The order has been rescinded We will follow your lead until the next meeting Admirals. Now that the matter is settled. Keelah'Salai." Said the representative. The conclave started to leave.

"Wait." Said Admiral Raan to the Conclave stopping them. "Tali you are only words from becoming a Admiral, just finish and you can join us."

"No. I only was willing to join because I knew my people where about to do something stupid, and I wouldn't be Admiral, but maybe a day. My place is at my mans side, fighting the Reapers, and raising my child. I could never truly fill my fathers boots. I'm sorry, but your going to have to keep searching for a new Admiral." Said Tali.

"The conclave is dismissed, Keelah'Salai." Said Xen clearing the conclave before they had a chance to complain.

"Congratulations Admirals. What made you think to threaten them with the fleet?" Asked Shepard.

"It was Xen's idea actually. Koris made mention that they could still leave even if we overturned the Conclaves decision. We agreed that the heavy and patrol fleet belong to the admiralty board as military assets and we hoped to scare them off with just those. But it appears Koris grew a quad and joined our ranks." Said Admiral Gerrel.

"I embellished a little, it was for the good of the Civilian fleet. This has only bought us some time though, soon they'll be talk of recolonisation again. We'll have to drag our heals on this." Said Admiral Koris.

"Your right Koris we'll drag our heals as long as we can. Dare I say it, but I hope the Reapers get here sooner then later. May the ancestors save us if they catch us on the ground."

"So what's next on the agenda for the Quarians? Other then Preparing for the recolonisation of Rannoch." Asked Shepard.

"We'll arm every ship for battle now, and some restructuring to the larger live ships to make them more then glass cannons." Said Raan. Shepard stopped listening, and glanced up looking at a single Quarian watching them. the Quarian starred until noticing Shepard had seen him. The Quarian then walked away. Shepard went back to paying attention to to the Admirals. "Other wise there isn't much more we can do."

"Right, I'm sure you need to get to work then. We need to get back to the Normandy. Do me a favor, and watch your selves. I'm sure some people are upset about this. Oh, and if you could spare one I need a new shuttle for the Normandy. My shuttle is turned over on Rannoch. You can have it if you want it." Said Shepard.

"We will, and I'll look to see what we can spare." Said Admiral Gerrel.

"Thanks." Said Shepard. Shepard and Tali walked off leaving the Admirals, and heading to the Qwib-Qwib's shuttle by.

"You where great back there." Said Tali. Tali wrapped her arms around Shepard from the side leaning on him while walking.

"All I did was yell." Replied Shepard.

Tali looked up at Shepard. "You yelled to save me, and you where great then to. So why not this time. Could you imagine the position we'd be in, if you hadn't kept me from exile."

"I don't even want to think about that. You always follow my lead, I don't even get much of a opinion out of you anymore.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well how do you feel about the peace we made with the Geth?"

"Legion seam's truthful, but they seem to eager to help."

"They are just machines Tali, they don't know a half way point between happy and mad. They either are or aren't, and they were built to serve the Quarian people."

"Well yeah, but what if they're actually mad at us, and just putting on a happy face. They where extremely giving in the negotiation for piece, too giving in my opinion. What about you do you trust them?"

"I trust legion about as far as I can throw him."

"We'll that isn't very far."

"Exactly my point, and as for the rest of the Geth I trust them even less. To be honest I'm with Javik on this, we're going to have to wipe them out when this is all over."

"But you defended them so many time."

"We need them for this war Tali, and maybe even to stop my people from marching on Rannoch. We can't afford an out break of AI's. It's bad enough the Reapers are out there, and that we have Metacons trying to hide on planets with geology like Rannoch, and Mars, so they can rise again."

"You are such a downer."

"You asked my opinion. Do you want to go dancing?"

"You want to go dancing?" Said Tali Shocked. "The time I can't go, you want to go."

"Tali I don't really want to go. I was just teasing you with it." Said Shepard as they reached the shuttle bay. "Shuttle for two, to the Normandy. Said Shepard to the pilot trying to be romantic with Tali.

The pilot was leaning against the shuttle. "I can't give you two a private ride, I've already got a passenger trying to get there aswell." Said The Pilot.

Shepard and Tali looked at each other curiously. "That will be fine." Said Shepard turning back to the pilot. The pilot opened the shuttle door and stepped in. Shepard and Tali rounded the corner of the door frame seeing Kal'Reegar sitting in the shuttle. Shepard smiled.

"Reegar." Called out Tali with joy."

"Ma'am, Shepard, Requesting to return to active service aboard the Normandy until my ship is fixed?" requested Reegar.

"Permission granted, it's good to have you back." Said Shepard

"It's good to be back." Said Reegar. Tali let go of Shepard, and went to hug Reegar.

Shepard sat in the seat across from Reegar. When Tali finally let go of Reegar, he put his hand out to shake hands. "So they're not going to miss you back on the Kal?"

"Have you seen the Kal. I'm just in the way over there."

"No we haven't, not sense she was in dry dock."

"Alright lets say this is the Kal." Reegar held his hands about a foot apart.

"Okay."

"This is the hole." Reegar made a four inch diameter circle with his hand.

"Wow and you still kept her."

I'm not losing my ship. My crew will have her moving in two weeks. A complete repair though is three months away, so you have me for that long at least. I hope you've all kept up on the regiment I gave you.

"Reegar I just remembered I have to fire you." They all laughed.

"I don't work you that hard do I."

"Reegar your worse the N7 training, and your giving Garrus a hard time."

"No such thing as to much training. I remember how week you were before I got there."

"I wasn't week."

"You where in my book. You hardly passed your scrappy fighting exam, failed all your formal fighting exams."

"You don't fight formal in battle Reegar."

"be that as it may, your going to pass those before I leave. Your lucky I packed some extra muscle on you."

"I forgot how much I missed you." Said Shepard Sarcastically.

"haha, Don't worry Tali, I'll go easy on you. So hows this child of yours?"

"She's great, she's with the doctor right now. She quiet most of the time, but she has a pair of longs on her." Informed Tali.

"Are you going to retrieve her when we get aboard?"

"Yes. Hopefully she's been good." the shuttle landed on the Normandy they hadn't even noticed the shuttle left the Qwib-Qwib.

Shepard, Tali, and Reegar exited to the Normandy's shuttle bay, and headed to the Med bay. Even before the door opened they could here Saleen screaming at the top of her lungs. The door opened and they walked in to find Doctor Chakwas trying to calm Saleen down and Garrus shooting ideas on what to do to quiet her down. "What the hell happened?" Said Shepard.

Tali swooped in talking Saleen from Doctor Chakwas. "Mordin happened, he stuck her with a damn needle, and walked out. She just won't stop crying now." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"Did you try to stop him?"

"I didn't know until it was to late. You never give shots without the parents. Poor thing is going to be afraid of needle now."

"Why haven't you done anything Garrus?" Asked Shepard.

"I just got down here myself, and what would I do to him anyway?" Said Garrus.

"How long ago was this shot?" Asked Shepard.

"About ten minutes ago. Answered Doctor Chakwas

"EDI where's Mordin?" Asked Shepard continuing to ramble off questions.

"Doctor Solus is in the crew quarters." Informed EDI.

"Hold this Garrus." Said Shepard Shoving his helmet into Garrus's hands. Shepard was pissed and wasn't going to stand for Mordin's crap. Shepard marched out of the Med bay into the crew quarters. Mordin was humming a song digging through his foot locker. "Your a damn peace of work Mordin, instead of taking it out on me, you chose a defenceless child. My child." Shouted Shepard.

"She needed the shot." Said Mordin not turning around.

"It couldn't have waited, you didn't even ask."

"Why should I. Didn't give you permission to cure the Genophage, but you run off and do it anyway."

"That's a hell of a lot different, and you turn around an look at me when I talk to you." Mordin turned around. "You have no right to claim ownership on what happens to the Krogan. I was asked by the Krogan. You didn't asked Krogan when you sterilized them."

"Was not sterilization, reduction in births to one, one thousand." Said Mordin sounding annoyed himself.

"Damn close enough. I should have know better. The man who sterilized a entire race, killing thousands of unborn children, wouldn't flinch at harming one more. Stay the hell away from my child, if I find out you ever put another hand on her. Shepard turned and left, not finishing his statement, hitting the wall across from the crew quarters. Shepard walked back to the Med bay.

"We'll if Zuula's sticking around then she'll need to join us." Said Reegar.

"I don't know if she will, she's kind of stuck in her ways." Garrus looked over at Shepard as he entered. "So did you hit him?" Asked Garrus.

"Just about, he's not aloud around her anymore." Said Shepard. Shepard took his helmet from Garrus.

"It was good you didn't hit him Shepard. Like it or not we need him to stick around. With that being said though, I would have knocked his ass to the ground."

Shepard looked to Tali. "So how is she."

"Looks like all she needed was mommy." Said Tali snuggling Saleen.

Shepard walked over to Tali and Saleen. "Why didn't you stop him, huh. No body picks on my little girl." Said Shepard. Saleen closed her eye's.

"She's tired." I'm going to put her to bed okay. Be good." Said Tali to Shepard. Tali walked off with Saleen.

"Shepard I know it's probably not the greatest time, but a couple of us are going to one of the clubs on the live ship's, to celebrated our victory. Do you want to come along?" Asked Garrus.

"I don't know. They only have dextro ingredient based alcohol to drink over there." Said Shepard.

"You could bring your own alcohol."

"Who's going?"

"Thane, Kelly, Grunt, Jacob, Joker if we can get him out of his chair, me of course, and Reegar now."

"Zuula isn't coming?"

"That's what me and Reegar were talking about. She's not much for the club scene."

"I'll think about it."

"If you can figure some way to bring Tali, bring her."

"I'll think about it Garrus. Karin thanks for watching Saleen."

"Not a problem, sorry about the incident with Mordin I only had looked away for a minute, and next thing I knew she was crying." Said Doctor Chakwas.

"It's fine don't worry about it." Shepard walked out of the Med bay with Reegar and Garrus following. "So what are you to going to do in the mean time?" Asked Shepard.

"Well you've neglected me since that your child was born, it's only fair that get to visit. Plus I have to convince Tali to let you go. Your a trapped man now Shepard." Said Garrus.

"Your heading down the same path Garrus." Shepard, Reegar, and Garrus boarded the elevator.

"No I'm not. You see the Turian military actually teaches its soldiers about protecting themselves."

"Garrus it wasn't even suppose to be possible."

"True, but it does mean I can't bust your ass about it."

Shepard smiled. "I'm gonna laugh when it happens to you. Your playing with odds worse then mine."

"I don't see what the problem is having a child is suppose to be a wonderful thing." Said Reegar.

"It is, but you don't know the real single life. Being stuck in a suit your just happy to get with one women. No offence, but the sex life of a Quarian sucks." Said Garrus.

Shepard, Garrus, and Reegar exited the elevator to the room. Urz was laying outside the room. "let me check to make sure she's got her mask on." Said Shepard.

Shepard entered the room, and let the door closed behind him. Zuula was on over the intercom. Tali had her back turned to the door, with her suit down to her waist. She was Brest feeding Saleen. Shepard could see faint tiger strips on her arms, and sides. Shepard walked up and leaned against the display case wall, and listened. Tali never herd him. "Well Garrus already has this big night planned, with mainly all the guys. I don't want to go, to many smug Quarians. oh no offence." Said Zuula.

"None taken. If you hated me, you wouldn't be talking to me right now." Said Tali

"Right." Said Zuula with a laugh. "So anyway, I was thinking of having a girls night you, me, Kelly, your doctor, and maybe Liara."

"When you say girls night what all do you mean."

"Don't worry nothing to girly, maybe have a drink or two."

"I can't drink, not right now. I've got a child to take care of."

Damn that's right, well we don't have to drink and if we do I promise it won't be much. Besides you can't take off your mask to drink anyway."

"There are ways around it. Well I'll see if Shepard wants to go with Garrus, and I'll let you know."

"Okay just let me know before it's to late, Garrus has feelings like glass sometimes."

"You'll know within a hour or two."

"Great."

Shepard waited a decent amount of time to be sure the comm closed before speaking. "So girls night in?" Said Shepard. Tali's head wiped around.

"How long have you been standing there." Asked Tali.

"Since Garrus has a big night planned."

"Well don't do that you scared me, you eves dropper."

"hey it's how a captain stays Informed, sense when did you get those tiger strips."

"Oh uh these, they started coming in last night while you where asleep."

"Are they permanent , because their kinda cute."

"Sorry, but no. They just signify I'm infertile until they disappear."

"Well how long will you have them then."

"Two months at least. So don't worry you'll get to play with them.

"Glade to here it. Listen Reegar and Garrus are waiting out side. How much longer are you gonna be. I don't want to leave them standing out there."

"I think she's done. She's trying to eat herself into a early grave." Tali pulled Saleen away. Saleen made a noise like she was going to cry. "Hey you had enough already, mommy needs a break and your trying to get fat, no one like a fat girl okay. Mommy loves you okay." Tali set Saleen on the middle of the bed, and put her mask on. Tali then proceeded to put her suit fully back on. "So about tonight before they come in. Do you want to go. I don't want you feeling like your trapped with me."

"Trapped? I was content staying here. I actually kind of wanted to make a romantic evening out of this. I guess I can go with Garrus Though.

"Hhhh. Your so sweat. Why couldn't you have just said yes. Now I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what, when I get back we'll make a late night out of it okay."

"Okay deal, but we need to get something straight" Tali stood up and walked over to Shepard. Striking a pose in front of him. She put one hand on her hip, and let the other one hang, while also cocking her hip to one side. Shepard couldn't help it and started examining her body wanting to just hold it in his arms and make love to her. "Hey I'm talking to you."

"Ground rules right sorry."

Tali Smiled. "At least I know you still like all this. So rule number one. No bar fights. Okay."

"I can't promise that, but I'll try."

"Two. Keep your Quarian fetish to me, and me alone, in other words no touching."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Shepard Walked up to Tali and grabbed her by the hips pulling her against him.

"And three." Shepard interrupted her with a kiss. "mmm and, three you come back drunker then hell I beat you to a inch of your life. She said this smiling at him.

"I didn't plan on getting that drunk, but what brings this on."

"You promised me a romantic night, and I won't have you coming in here drunk off you feet. Its a bad influence." Shepard smiled at the sentiment behind her statement. Tali wanted him more then Shepard knew though, and she wanted him sober of all things. "Now its your turn, take your best shot."

"Okay, number one our little girl comes first. The party up here comes second. Two if you drink, no more then a sip or two. Three if you talk about it, please don't over exaggerate. I don't want them to think I'm small."

"That's what picture are for." Tali smiled.

"Keep those to yourself."

"I was going to? What's happened to us?" Said Tali shocking Shepard with the Question

"What do you mean?"

"Look at us. We're sitting here making rules like we don't trust each other." Tali Wrapped her arms around Shepard's neck. "I know you won't do anything to hurt me. So I'll tell you what. No rules. Obviously I'll take care of our little girl, but none of this rules junk. Okay." Tali gave Shepard a kiss.

"You know you started it."

"I know. but we where just like a old married couple for a moment. I don't want that. So what do you say?"

"I say I love you, but I'm going to touch every Quarian I can." Said Shepard jokingly before kissing Tali.

"Even the guys."

"Especially the guys." Said Shepard Smiling not really meaning it.

"Then I'll show them the pictures." Said Tali teasing Shepard further.

"I figured you would." Shepard gave her another kiss. "But I have to let them in now so."

"Mask got it." Shepard walked to the door and, Tali went and grabbed her mask. "Okay you can let them in."

Shepard opened the door Garrus and Reegar were messing with Urz. "You two coming or what?"

Garrus and Reegar stopped, looking at Shepard. Eventually they got up and walking in. "We were just waiting on you Shepard."

"By torturing my Varren." Said Shepard disappointingly.

"Hey, he's my Varren." Said Tali. Walking up with Saleen.

Garrus and Reegar walked in leaving Urz. "I always wanted a Varren of my own." Said Garrus.

"Why?" Asked Reegar.

"Did you see Urz? He's big enough to eat a Krogan."

"So he'll eat you to then."

"ew, that was a thought I could've live without." Said Tali sounding disgusted.

"What?" Asked Shepard.

"Urz eating one of us or just being eaten in general."

"Let's not talk about that anymore then..." Shepard had, had a momentary thought about Urz eating Tali. "Well you came to see her. There she is, not crying this time." Reegar went over to Saleen while Garrus stayed back. "Garrus I thought you wanted to see her?"

"I do, I was just thinking." Replied Garrus.

"About what?" Asked Shepard.

"We can talk about it later. That is if you got permission."

"I don't need permission."

"Well good then your coming right?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll see what all this fuss is about your child then." Garrus walked over to the join Reegar and Tali. Shepard leaned back against a wall standing there watching.

Urz came up beside Shepard and nosed him. "Your hungry aren't you. Come on boy." Shepard left the room with Urz taking him to the Shuttle bay.

"Shepard are we ready to go?" Yelled Garrus into the room.

"Yeah just give me a minute." Shouted Shepard out the door. "I promise I'll be good." Shepard kissed Tali before pulling away. Shepard walked over to the Saleen in the crib and left a kiss on her visor. Shepard leaned up out started to back out. "I promise I won't be to late." Said Shepard.

"Okay, but have fun." Said Tali,

Shepard stepped through the door way. "Getting you away from her is like trying to pull a leach off a very vital place." Said Garrus.

"I'm not that bad am I?" Asked Shepard.

"Shepard your lucky that women loves you." Shepard and Garrus stepped in the elevator taking it down to the shuttle bay where a shuttle was waiting.

As they got down to the shuttle bay Shepard noticed Javik. "I thought he was the downer?" Said Shepard.

"Liara is making him come, we'll see what happens." Replied Shepard.

Shepard and Garrus entered the shuttle with the rest of the guys. "I hope we don't come back to a pink ship." Said Jacob.

"Why would the ship be pink?" Asked Javik.

"Because we're leaving all the women alone here while we go out." Replied Jacob.

"There are still plenty of men aboard, I doubt they'll be able to over power them all."

"You don't get it Javik." Said Garrus.

"I'm surprised the synthetic wasn't brought along. All of you treat it like it's more then machine." Said Javik.

"Javik we're not talking about that stuff right now, we're going out to have fun." Said Shepard.

"I hardly see this as going to be fun. We have to ware helmets the entire time." Complained Javik.

"We'll maybe if you lighten up a bit it could be fun. He's right though Shepard this helmet thing is ridiculous." Said Garrus

"I don't think we need them. They constantly walk around in their suits. Even when I was at a club with Tali, they were waring their suits.

"So then we don't need them." Said Jacob.

"No, I don't think so, go ahead and leave them off."

"It's against regulations, but to hell with it right." Said Reegar.

"So says the one who can't remove his helmet." Replied Javik.

I'll remember that during training tomorrow. Said Reegar.

"Your training is for the weak."

"We'll see about that."

Joker Came over the shuttles intercom. Another of his practical jokes as they could talk to him physically. "This is your captain speaking. There seems to be a bit of a traffic jam not only at the live ship, but here at the door aswell. We're looking at a fifteen minute flight, as soon as EDI opens the door. So sit back, and enjoy the ride. Yes okay EDI. I'll be careful, and I promise I won't hook up with a Quarian. Okay? Oh shit that wasn't..." Joker turned off the comm.

"Your pilot needs a serious lesson about synthetics." The shuttle lifted off. "Perhaps I shall teach him a thing or two about them." Said Javik. Shepard shook his head at Javik's statement.

They landed on the live ship approximately twenty minutes later. "Looks like were not the only ones who came to party." Said Garrus.

They've got a lot to celebrate. Said Shepard.

Javik came out of the shuttle rubbing his neck. "Your pilot said fifteen not twenty." Complained Javik.

"Look at this place, it's like what omega should have looked like." Said Jacob.

"Yeah it's pretty nice. The club is this way." Said Shepard. Shepard led the guys to the club, where they would drink and party.

Shepard sat next to Javik who was looking out into the crowd. Look at them. Said Javik.

"What about them?" Said Shepard Asking.

"They worry so much about sterilization, but they drink this poison."

"It's alcohol Javik, haven't you ever drank."

"No, we didn't."

"Have time for these luxury, I know." Said Shepard finishing Javik's sentence. "It isn't as bad as you think. Why don't you try it."

"Why?"

"Because your tense it'll relax you."

"I am fine without one."

"Do it that's an order."

"You cannot order me, we are of equal rank."

"Just try it." Shepard turned to the bartender. "Excuse me can you get him one of those fruity drinks."

"Do not."

"Don't listen to him just get him one."

"Alright, he is dextrose right."

"Yeah."

"Alright one fruity drink for the little guy over here." Said the bartender. The bartender pulled a drink and a straw, and set it on the counter.

Javik stood up trying to intimidate the bartender. "This little guy is bigger then you. I suggest you move on." Said Javik.

"Sit down, and drink your drink." Replied the bartender. The bartender walked off. Javik stood there looking confused.

"Like I said Javik your to tense. Just try it."

"Fine." Javik sat down and started to drink. "There is something wrong with this drink." Said Javik.

"It's just the alcohol, it makes the fruit taste funny." Said Shepard.

Javik looked at Shepard with disbelief, but pulled the Straw out of the drink, finishing it. "Another, and this time no straw." Said Javik.

"Take it easy Javik, you don't want to over do it, and remember this night is about having fun." Shepard got up from next to Javik, looking around at the others. Thane had built a crowd around him, he seemed to have a smoothness with the lady's, one in particular that he was dancing with. Reegar was having a Talk with several Quarian girls at a table.

Jacob had hit on just about every Quarian girl in the immediate area but had failed miserably. Jacob walked back over to the bar, where Shepard was standing. "I need a wing man Shepard." Said Jacob.

"I don't think a wing mans gonna help here Jacob." Replied Shepard.

"Sure it will. The great commander Shepard who took back Rannoch. Who could be a better wing man then that."

"I'm not a good choice Jacob, I was never good at it." Said Shepard lying.

"I'll be your wing man, I'll swindle the suits off everyone of these Quarians." Said Javik walking over to them.

"Javik how many have you had?" Asked Shepard.

"Not enough to effect a superior being such as myself." Shepard looked over at the bar there where only two empty drinks.

"Good luck." Shepard patted Jacob on the back, and walked away.

Shepard found Joker and Garrus sitting next to each other Joker was doing all the talking. "So you see finding a regular women just isn't in the cards." Said Joker.

"Why not?" Asked Shepard. Shepard sat down next to Joker.

"bone breakage, no girl wants to be that careful around a guy, and don't even get me started about sex. What if she likes it ruff."

"Then you give it to her ruff, so what if you break a bone they don't hurt that bad."

"Coming from the guy who died, yeah that's good advice."

"So what, your still trying to hook up with EDI."

Joker took a sip from his beer they had brought. "Yeah, she'll at least be gentile."

"Maybe, but we still have to manage to grab a body."

"Well I hope you can. I've studied. You know what I've said to much, your all probably thinking I'm crazy anyway."

"I'm not Joker. Javik does, but you make a lot of since she takes care of you, and you take care of her. Why not have some fun while your at it."

"Right." Joker looked over his shoulder. "Looks like Javik is drunker then shit, he's such a light weight."

"how many did he have?"

"Just two. Wow that's sad. I'm Mr Superior pants, AI's are bad you should throw Legion out a air lock, and give be a hammer so I can break EDI to. He's such a spazz when you think about it. I bet he didn't have a single girl back in his time."

"Actually he did, and he really cared about her. I wouldn't make fun over that."

"Your not upset over that are you."

"No, just warning you not to do that around Javik."

"Okay just making sure." Joker looked over his shoulder again. "Hey I'm gonna go help Jacob out. I'll see you later."

Shepard looked over at Garrus who was twirling the last of his drink around the bottom of the glass. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine... just thinking."

"About what? This was your idea to come here, and your moping." Said Shepard.

"It's about earlier."

"Well I'm all ears what's it about."

"Having kids of my own one day."

"Really that's what you think about here." Shepard scooted over to Jokers seat and leaned his back against the bar. "We haven't even fought a Reaper, and your thinking past them."

"Why not, the only question is where do I go after we stop them."

"Anywhere you want Garrus."

"No, your not following Shepard. Military life isn't for fathers, to much running and gunning. You get shot, and killed for what. So someone can take the land you just rightfully won, and give it to some Ambassador like Udina. Mean while thousands of children go on growing up with no father, or even worse a replacement father, who makes them completely for get about dear old dad. A dad that died so some politician can be happy.

"You know not all wars are fought over that kind of thing. Some are about survival, Like this one we're trying to fight now."

"true, but Just look at all the torment you put Tali through. I know she stays with you, that's because she's strong. Sometimes I regret backing off actually, but it is how it is right. "

"Zuula's strong to Garrus, you can see it in her."

"That's not the point, I guess I'm not really making my point though. I'm just whining because I don't know what to do with my future. And don't say I'm not whining because I know I am."

"Alright so your whining. I don't mind. Your my friend Garrus. The best one I could have. You pulled my ass out of that Metacon base. If you hadn't I wouldn't be here, and I would have been one of your statistics Who's daughter grew up without a father. If you need someone to talk to I'm right here, and if you ever need to cry you've got my shoulder Garrus."

"Thanks I appreciate that. you know had I known that the base was going to explode, and it wasn't the climb I might not have come back." Garrus turned around in his seat following Shepard's lead.

"And the Shoulders gone. Haha ha."

"Let me ask you something. After the Reapers are dead. What are you going to do? I mean actual plans, and I don't want to here the bull shit about the island."

"I haven't thought about it to much myself. For the most part I'm going to retire Garrus. I'll settle down on Rannoch with Tali, and raise my child."

"but, what about work. You can't just sit on your ass the whole time."

"I'm thinking teach." Garrus looked at Shepard funny. "You know like train military or police forces in tactics that kind of thing."

"So, no actual running, and gunning then."

"No, nothing to dangerous, something simple. It would be nice to have my best friend around to help, we both know your the better fighter."

"And you better not forget it. As for the work I'll think about it. Zuula's not much for Quarians, but we'll see what happens. It's nice to have a friend who looks out for you."

Garrus gulped down the last of his drink. "That it is."

"Garrus put the glass down on the bar. "Now if you'll excuse me." Garrus got up from the bar. "I'm going to see if I can work this Quarian fetish out of me for good without breaking any rules." Garrus walked away.

"You where given rules to, huh." Shouted Shepard.

"Only the unspoken ones." Garrus called back. Shepard sat at the bar, he didn't want to dance not without Tali. He was just happy everyone else was happy.

Reegar came up to the Shepard sitting next to him eventually. "They're all gonna pay for this fun tomorrow." Said Reegar.

"You are to Reegar. Said Shepard.

"No, you see I don't drink the night before a training day."

"Couldn't stand to hear yourself yell, huh."

"Haha ha, No." Reegar shook his head.

"So Why the Kal? I thought you wanted a ship name with grace."

"I couldn't come up with a good name and her sister got a different name so I couldn't slap the name Shepard to the side of it. Not without jinxing it. I can imagine we'll name a lot of ships after you Though."

"Just name one the Normandy that's all I'm asking."

"Well I don't make that decision, but If the option ever comes up I'll do just that."

"Reegar looked over at a girl waving at him from a table, Shepard saw this. "She is waving at you right."

"Yeah, that's my girl over there, we only recently met aboard the Kal she's doing repair work. We hit it off really well, serves on the Neema though. I don't get to see her very often, and the temporary transfer doesn't help."

"If you want to stay I'll gladly have you picked up when your ready."

"I would like that Shepard, I didn't think she would be here. Training is canceled for tomorrow." Reegar stood up. "I'll catch you later" Shepard." Reegar stood up and walked over to his girl. Shepard remained at the bar, watching his crew.

Garrus and Jacob helped Javik off the shuttle, practically dragging him. "You all are primitives, everyone of you. The might of the Prothean empire... will squash you like bugs." Said Javik in a drunken slur.

"You are a bug." Said Garrus.

"And don't you forget it. Primitives" Javik sounded as if he was going to pass out.

"Hard to imagine I liked him better when he's was sober." Said Garrus.

Grunt walked out of the Shuttle holding his stomach. "Awe my stomach." Said Grunt.

"Where were you. I didn't see you all night Grunt." Said Shepard.

"They keep all the good stuff down on the lower floor."

"I didn't even know there was a lower floor. You do realize all that stuff is dextro."

"It doesn't matter, I read something on the extranet. Alcohol is all the same theirs no levo or dextro."

"What about the ingredients like the fruits."

"Oh crap. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Get to a toilet Grunt." Shepard smiled as he walked to the elevator himself. Shepard waited to take the elevator to the crew deck with Grunt, who ran to the bath room when it reached it's destination. Shepard walked over to the kitchen to make a romantic meal for Tali and him to share. Unfortunately the only things he could make that where somewhat romantic would take hours.

Eventually Shepard made it to the room carrying the food and something to drink. "I hope my girls are alone." Said Shepard, entering the room.

"No she still has a friend over." Said Zuula from behind the glass display case.

"Do I need to come back?" Asked Shepard stepping around the display case.

"No. I need to go anyway, Garrus is probably drunk off his feet."

That's actually Javik.

Zuula stood up. "I'll see you around Tali." Zuula walked by Shepard glancing down at his crotch.

Shepard waited for Zuula to leave. "You showed here didn't you." Said Shepard Smiling.

Tali walked up to Shepard wrapping her arms around his neck. Shepard held the plates out of the way barely holding onto the drinks. "No. I exaggerated just enough to make you your rightful size. I see you cooked." Said Tali.

"I promised a romantic night. Sorry I didn't bring any whine back. But I do have a dextro soda if your interested."

"Definitely, and I already had a sip of wine earlier anyway." Shepard looked at her a little disappointed. A sip wasn't a big deal, but he had hoped she'd steer clear of it. "It was only a little sip, besides we said no rules, and even then you said I could have a sip or two... Now we need to get out of here so we can decontaminate the room. The bathroom should be safe. I'll grab Saleen." Tali went, and picked up Saleen, and they made their way to the bathroom. Tali an Shepard sat on the floor, against the wall next to the sink. Tali popped the seal on her mask taking it off.

Tali layed Saleen out on her legs. Shepard handed her, her plate and soda. "This is not how I wanted our romantic night to start. Hiding in the bathroom."

"Why are you so worried, I'm okay with it. You cooked me dinner and Saleen is still asleep. This night can't get much better. Besides we're in a sacred spot. We made a child in here nothing is more romantic then that."

"Do you always find the bright side of things?"

"Only when it's for you. Shepard Smiled."

"So how did your little party up here go? It looked pretty tame from what I saw.

"We'll me and Zuula are definitely friends. Liara and Kelly are so different from us though. We were together maybe an hour before they left. They're to girly for us. Tali pulled a glove off and picked up a piece of Chicken with her hands.

"They eat their pizza with a fork, when you'd use your hand. Right?"

"That's a excellent way to put it."

"What about Chakwas?"

"She chose not to come. I hope she didn't feel like we invited her out of pity . We didn't even invite Lia. hhhh I guess it was for the best though. She's not as young as everyone else."

"Your still talking about Chakwas right."

"Yes."

"Then no she's not, but she would have confirmed my size."

"Why are you so worried about that."

"That's Raan's fault. You never told her about it did you."

"Well remember the day you had that fight in the club.

"Yeah."

"Well while you were pass out, I let her peak at it." Shepard made a face of disappointment. "She wouldn't shut up about it okay. Besides she stopped bugging you about it didn't she."

"Yeah I guess so, she say anything about it, did she like it."

Tali hit Shepard's armored chest. "She said you where very adequate . So can we get off this subject now. How did the club go? Dance with any cute girls." Tali took a bite of her chicken. some crumbs fell on Saleen.

"Your dropping food on our little girl."

"Oh. Tali started picking the crumbs off Saleen. It's a good thing she's in a suit. Mommy's sorry she didn't mean it. So who was the girl?" Asked Tali still picking the crumbs off Saleen

"There was this one, She had a great personality and danced really well, but that was months ago."

"So your saying you sat there at the bar all that time, and your not drunk."

"I didn't want to drink... and if I was going to dance I needed my girl. Garrus will vouch for me if you need it."

"Your sweet." Tali leaned over, and kissed him, leaving crumbs on his cheek. "But I told you to have fun." Tali then wiped the crumbs off his face.

"I did have fun. what about you?"

"We talked, and joked around. Had a conversation about our boyfriends. They all agreed you were the best."

"No they didn't."

"Okay no, but I think so. Your also the biggest from what I could tell."

"Well that's good news, now all I've got to worry about is Grunt."

"Grunt isn't getting anywhere near this temple. Only you can enter"

"I have completed the decontamination cycle you are free to exit the bathroom." Said EDI.

"Thanks EDI your the best." Tali handed her plate off to Shepard, and picked up Saleen. "So is their a movie to go along with this evening?" Asked Tali Standing up."

"Well I'm kinda making this up as I go along. So it's what ever you want." Shepard Stood up and followed Tali out.

"Good then its fleet and flotilla."

"Again?"

"I love that movie." Tali set Saleen in her crib.

"You gonna sing this time." Asked Shepard setting the plates on the desk grabbing the computer remembering the apartment.

"Maybe."

Shepard walked over to the crib reaching in, and moving the stuffed varren and Spider next to Saleen with his free hand. Shepard then stood back next to Tali staring into the crib. "She is so beautiful. I love you Tali."

"And I love you."

"Hey wake up." Said Tali shaking Shepard.

"Why?" Asked Shepard not wanting to get up.

"Because it's important. Now get up." Said Tali, smacking Shepard on the chest to get him moving.

"Seriously commander, you need to get up and put your armor on." Said Joker over the intercom.

Shepard leaned up out of bed, rubbing his eyes. "Why? What's going on?" Asked Shepard.

"Someone boarded Admiral Koris's ship, and he's trapped. They're Asking for your help." Replied Joker.

"Shit." Shepard threw off the covers and quickly went for his armor. "Who boarded, the Geth?"

"I don't know they didn't say."

"Well tell them i'm on my way."

"I'm coming with you." Tali got up out of the bed

"Tali your in no shape to fight, Who's going to watch Saleen?"

"I'll get Zuula or Chakwas to do it." Tali was mostly dressed in her suit, she just needed her helmet

"No stay here? said Shepard pointing his finger at her.

"No, I'm going. Your not going to turn me into a house wife." Tali pieced together her helmet.

"Tali, that's not what I'm trying to do."

"Then let me come. I know Quarian ships, and I can hack any door in no time."

"hhhh, fine but you stay behind me then. EDI wake Garrus up."

Shepard and Tali came down to the crew deck, knocking on Garrus's door. the ship was dark and empty, EDI would turn the lights dim during the night. "Garrus you up?" Said Shepard loudly.

"Quiet your going to wake her up." Said Tali. Garrus came through the door holding his head.

"Is Zuula up?" Asked Shepard.

"Yeah. Why?" Responded Garrus.

"We need her to watch Saleen. Tali's coming with us." Replied Shepard.

"I'm not even gonna argue how stupid this is. Go tell her." Tali walked past Garrus. Garrus and Shepard walked away from Garrus's room. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"No, it's not, but she insisted."

"Hhhh, you know she's gonna slow us down."

"I can't help this one Garrus."

"You could leave her behind. We go get Legion, and disappear with the shuttle it will be quick she won't know until were gone."

"I can't do that to her." Shepard and Garrus waited by the elevator.

Tali walked out of Garrus's room. "Sorry I took so long, she woke up for a minute." Said Tali Walking with a hurried Pace.

"It's good to have you back Tali." Said Garrus as they walked towards the elevator.

"It's good to be back." The elevator door closed and they went to the shuttle bay. Cortez was working on the shuttle the Quarians had given them.

"Cortez stop playing with your new bird, and get it ready to go." Said Shepard as the team walked towards the weapon's rack.

"Just doing some trimming." Replied Cortez. Finishing up what he was doing.

They grabbed they're weapons off the rack. "Still know how everything works?" Asked Garrus teasing Tali.

"Of course. you put the doohickey in the thingamabob. I'm just kidding." Tali Shoved Some graal spikes into her Graal.

"Okay so you remember how to reload. Now can you still shoot. It's nice to know you still have a sense of humor Tali." Said Garrus.

"How much do you want to bet I'll make more kills then you?" Asked Tali, holstering her pistol.

"That depends. Who are we up against?" Asked Garrus.

"We don't know." Answered Shepard.

"I bet you it's Geth. Those bastards are gonna try some secret war to take down the Quarians." Said Garrus.

"Well if it's Geth then I'll win for sure." Said Tali.

"We'll see about that. I've gotten a lot of practice recently." Replied Garrus. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus walked towards the shuttle. Cortez glanced at them and then quickly closed a panel.

Cortez entered the pilot seat. "The Quarians gave us a piece of junk. I can't believe Joker didn't notice." Said Cortez. Cortez fired up the engines.

"He just flies things, he doesn't care how they work, when it's not his ship. You want me to take it back?" Asked Shepard.

"No I'm good, I just can't believe he didn't say anything."

"Next time we go out, you should come along you'll see the troubles for yourself that way."

"I'll think about it." The shuttle lifted off. "So where are we going?"

"We need to get to the Qwib-Qwib." Answered Shepard.

"Right." Replied Cortez

"So Cortez what's with the late night?" Asked Garrus.

"It's what I do when I can't sleep." Replied Cortez.

"What's troubling you?" Asked Shepard.

"This busted shuttle. When I know somethings wrong with my bird, I just have to fix it. I can't sleep or hardly stop to eat, until it's fixed. The shuttle engines stalled for a minute. That's a new one." Said Cortez sounding unsurprised.

"Your sure you can fix this piece of junk?" Asked Garrus concerned they were even gonna make it to the Qwib-Qwib.

"Hey I once rebuilt my bird after it blew apart in a dog fight. Trust me, this Shuttle is nothing."

The shuttle landed on the Qwib-Qwib, and Shepard disembarked Immediately being met by a Quarian military officer. "What's the situation."

"A team of soldiers board threw a hole they cut in the hull. They have us cut off from Admiral Koris. We have a small team holding them off, but I don't know for how long. Said the Quarian military officer.

"You said Soldiers. Not Geth?" Said Shepard Questioning him.

"No way these where Geth, they look like professional. Maybe mercs or Alliance, they looked human."

"What about the rest of the Admirals?"

"We secured them, no ones getting aboard their ships."

"How the hell did they get near the flotilla in the first place?"

"Your asking the wrong person, now are you going to help."

"Make sure every ship is secure, this could just be a distraction."

Shepard and the team walked away. "Alliance, I'm not surprised about it. It's about time they did something, but I can't believe they had the balls to do this." Said Garrus.

"The Alliance will pay for this." Said Tali

"Hey, lets not assume anything until we know the truth. Even if it does seem obvious." Said Shepard hoping it was Cerberus. The team continued moving on their mission.

"Shepard I acquired schematics of the Qwib-Qwib from Admiral Gerrel. I'm uploading the mission perimeters, and map to your omni tool" Said EDI over the comm.

"Thanks EDI." Said Shepard. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus hurried to the hot zone where some Quarians were already engaging the Soldiers. The team hurried to cover. Shepard moved in behind a Quarian commander. "What's the situation?"

"We've got about ten men holding this corridor, I've already lost two m." The Quarian commander took a hit to face killing him. Shepard started firing down the corridor. The soldiers seemed to be better then your average Vorcha or even Cerberus soldier.

"Target Shepard." Called out one of the soldiers.

"Stay back Tali." Shepard stopped Tali from moving out to fight. Shepard and Garrus fired down the hall, clearing the soldiers with difficulty. They then moved up on the dead bodies. Shepard Started to check a body to see who they where.

"Hey." Called out Tali. Shepard turned to look at Tali. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What?" Said Shepard defensively

"You know exactly what you did back there. Your allowed to risk your life, but I'm not."

"Now's not the time for this Tali."

"Now is the time. You sit here, and think you can tell me what to do. I hate to break it to you, but we're not married, and even then your not going to tell me what to do."

"Guys this really isn't the time for this." Said Garrus.

"Stay out of this Garrus. Said Tali Yelling at Garrus. I am not going to sit here, and watch you risk your life trying to protect me. I was a member of this team first, and I proved my self. Stop protecting me. I could handle myself before, and I can do it now. Said Tali with a firm concerned voice.

"Tali I just don't want to lose you. Your my life." Said Shepard calmly

"And your mine, so let me do my job." Said Tali Still maintaining a firm concerned voice.

Shepard grabbed Tali and hugged her. "Look I'm sorry."

"It's okay just no more of this protecting me crap, unless I really need it." Tali had returned to a normal voice now.

"Great you two done now." Said Garrus Looking down the corridor waiting more soldiers to come.

Shepard let go of Tali and turned towards the dead soldier he was checking earlier. Shepard pulled the helmet off. Their was nothing wrong with the face no Reaper tech that was visible. "He was just a kid." Said Tali.

"Check his tags maybe there just mercs." Said Garrus.

"He can't be a merc. Sneaking into the flotilla would have taken stealth technology, and equipment for hull cutting isn't cheep. This is either Cerberus or Alliance." Shepard pulled the tags to the soldier. "Corporal Perella, Alliance military. They're alliance. EDI get word to Gerrel they're Alliance military." Said Shepard on his comm.

"On it Shepard." Replied EDI

"Why would they leave their tags on? You would think this would be a black ops mission." Said Garrus.

"Rookie mistake maybe." Said Shepard.

"Or it's a setup." Suggested Garrus.

"It doesn't look like it to me. We need to keep moving. Tali can you grab his omni tool data?" Asked Shepard.

"Already have." Said Tali.

"Good, then can you get that door open?"

"Of course." Tali pressed several buttons on her omni tool, and the door lock went from read to green. "Lets move shall we."

The team started to advance again. They encountered more resistance threw the door harder then last time. fighting with biotic soldiers that were intermixed. "Garrus throw a grenade." Yelled Shepard with bullets wiping over his head.

"Why don't you." Called out Garrus in a similar situation. Though they actually could not see each other.

"They got me pinned over here." Replied Shepard.

Tali threw out Chatikka. "Go get them Chatikka." Said Tali to her drone. Chatikka raced out into the battlefield taking pressure of Shepard. Shepard leaned out from cover starting to fire his Graal at the soldiers. Garrus finally threw his grenade killing a soldier with it and severely crippling the last one. Shepard and the team moved out onto the crippled soldier, now that it was clear. The soldier was laying on the floor, he tried to lift his gun, but Tali nailed the soldiers arm to the ground with the Graal. Shepard looked at Tali. "I told you I could handle myself. Didn't I."

Shepard squatted down next to the soldier, and pulled the soldiers helmet off. "Who are you working for." Said Shepard to the Soldier.

The Soldier opened his mouth as if to speak, and then clamped his Jaw down. "Shit cyanide capsule." Said Garrus. The soldier then started to convulse, and died.

"Damit." Said Shepard.

"That seems awfully Cerberus to me."

"It's also Alliance black ops, standard issue." Shepard stood back up. "We need to keep pressing on, we can't get distracted."

Shepard Tali and Garrus moved up taking on wave after wave of soldiers. The team eventually make it to Admiral Koris's area, catching the soldiers in a cross fire, with another team of Quarian soldiers, holding a position. "They have reinforcements coming everyone hold the line." Yelled a Quarian on the other side of the soldiers.

Shepard and the team disappeared behind cover. "Alright we got surprise on our side for once. Lets take them out quickly, and don't get shot by the Quarians."

The team leaned out cutting down the unsuspecting soldiers Quickly. One or two tried to turn, but it was far to late. "Wait. Hold your fire. They're on our side." Yelled a Quarian.

Shepard and the team walked out from behind cover to the Quarian soldiers. "Do you have Koris?"

"hold it, take off the helmet. I'm not taking any chances." Said the Quarian soldier

"I'm commander Shepard. What Quarian would attack her own people." said Shepard referring to Tali. Shepard pulled off his helmet.

"Sorry I just couldn't take any chances." Replied the Quarian

"Where's Admiral Koris?"

"He's just behind this door."

"Well get him out of there, we need to move him somewhere safe." The Quarian walked away to get Admiral Koris. Shepard accessed his comm. "EDI let Gerrel know we have Koris."

"Right away Shepard."

"Admiral Koris walked out the of sealed room. "Shepard, you don't know how Glad I am to see you right now." Said Admiral Koris.

"No doubt your ecstatic. We need to move you though." Replied Shepard.

"Where?"

"I'm taking you to the Normandy for now. It's a small ship, you'll be safe there.

"Uh. look Shepard it's not that I don't trust you, but."

Shepard cut Admiral Koris off. "You don't trust me because of everything going on I understand. Trust me I'm not part of this, and if I was Tali would kill me in my sleep."

"He's right I would." Said Tali backing Shepard..

"You'll be fine no one's boarded the Normandy." Said Shepard.

"Alright take me to her." Replied Admiral Koris. Shepard and the team proceeded back to the shuttle with Koris.

The team was on the shuttle heading for the Normandy. They had grabbed the body of the soldier they had check earlier. The shuttles engines failed for a moment again. "Is this the shuttle Gerrel dug up for you?" Asked Admiral Koris.

"Yeah you like it." Said Shepard Joking

"Like it, it's about to fall apart."

"Don't worry She'll get us home."

"I damn hope so."

Shepard accessed his comm. "EDI, are there any other ships having trouble with boarders."

"No. All ships are reporting in secure."

"Good. Get Mordin to the Med bay I want him to examine this body for any tech." Just then a ship exploded it could be seen through the window of the Shuttle.

"That was the Kal." Said Tali sounding upset.

"EDI I thought you said all the ships where secure." Said Shepard hopping back on the comm.

"That is what was reported, apparently it was wrong." Replied EDI.

"Shit Reegar's not going to be happy." Said Garrus.

"over a three thousand Quarians just died Garrus, who care about Reegar being happy." snapped Tali.

"Easy Tali, we'll get whoever is responsible for this attack." Shepard walked over, and held Tali. She wasn't crying, but she for sure needed comfort.

"This isn't going to go well with the conclave." Said Admiral Koris.

"Your going to have to make it go over well. Think about how bad it would have been if they dropped a nuke from orbit. You wouldn't have seen it coming until it was to late. That needs to be what you address. This could have ended a lot worse." Said Shepard. Shepard layed his head over on Tali, rubbing his had across her back.

The Team and Admiral Koris stood in the Med lab as Mordin examined the body. "Defiantly not alliance." Said Mordin

"What makes you say that?" Asked Shepard.

"Unless Alliance has started implanting Reaper tech, this is the work of Cerberus. Control chip in head unfortunate soul was probably abducted." Said Mordin.

"EDI can you patch me in to Gerrel." Asked Koris.

"Do it EDI." Said Shepard.

"Patching you through." Replied EDI.

"Gerrel It's Cerberus not the Alliance, where almost sure of it."

"I wish I would have known that earlier. Raan and Xen are already took the Zorah, and are on their way to the Citadel, to lobby a complaint with the council. We'll never get a message to them soon enough." Said Admiral Gerrel

"Why are they going to the council?" Asked Shepard.

"We're trying to get our foot back out the door Shepard, and to be honest, none of us see a war with your people going well. I've already broken my rule about the Geth, and now they're running ramped around our ships trying to protect them." Said Admiral Gerrel.

"We'll catch them then. You need to join Gerrel until this is over. I'll have Cortez take you there. " Said Shepard to Admiral Koris. EDI let Cortez know, and as soon as he's back, plot a course to the Citadel."

"Hurry Shepard you don't have much time, Gerrel out." Said Admiral Gerrel.

"Your the damn finest Quarian I've ever seen. Good luck Shepard" Admiral Koris put out his hand, and Shepard shook it. Admiral Koris then left the Med bay.

"Shepard what are we going to do about Cerberus?" Asked Garrus.

"They wanted my attention, they just got it. We're going to hit that Cerberus Mec facility I've pushed that off for to long." Said Shepard.

"It's about time Shepard." Replied Garrus.

"Come on let's go back to bed, we can't do anything more tonight." Said Tali pulling Shepard towards the door.

"Sounds like a good idea Tali, Mordin you going to be alright alone in here. That things not going to get up in the middle of the night to kill us." Asked Garrus.

"No the body has been rendered inert, no worries. Shepard a moment of your time if possible." Said Mordin

Shepard looked at Tali. "Go on ahead, and get Saleen I'll catch up." Tali and Garrus walked out of the Med bay. "So what's this about." Said Shepard crossing his arms.

"Wanted to give my apologise, you were right." Said Mordin

"About what?" Asked Shepard.

"Was taking it out on your child. Should never have done such a thing."

"An apology can't fix that Mordin."

"All I can give."

"Is that it?"

"Like I said she needed the shot. Have to create barriers between amino asids or genetic break down could occur during growth."

"That's not what I was getting at, but thank you."

"Never going to apologize for the Genophage."

"So I guess that's it then."

"Yes." Shepard turned, and walked out of the Med bay.

Writers notes: The longest chapter so far, I put over 2.5 k words just in editing. I never originally planned to blow up the Kal near the end it just kinda came to me. I would have blown up the Kal's sister ship, but I didn't have a name for it, and to be honest the Kal would be easier to blow up with the hole in it. I hope you enjoyed the Garrus moment and the large number of Tali moments. I actually i hope you enjoyed it all. Previous chapters are taking a heavy review so the next chapter may be delayed But I plan to keep my 1000+ words a day schedule.


	28. Payback

Writer notes: I just realized their may have been some confusion when I say visor I'm actually referring to the glass lens on Tali's mask I may correct this at a later date but for now you know. I feel Xen is a very out spoken women and is not afraid to make a awkward moment/threaten to get her point across.

Running count: Reaper invasion 18 day.

"Move people." Shouted Shepard shoving someone out of the way making his way to the scanning hall, to the rest of the Citadel.

"I hate it when he's in a rush." Said Garrus Trying to keep up.

"Your telling me." Replied Tali falling behind.

"We don't have time to move slow." Replied Shepard. Shepard fast walked past the Csec door guard, into the door, as it did not open. Shepard looked at the Csec door guard.

"Hold on now, you know the drill. Scan first then I let you through." Said the Csec door guard.

"Well then do the scan already." Said Shepard in a hostile tone. The Csec door guard shook his head and activated the scan. The scan swept over them. After it finished the Csec officer opened the door, and Shepard ran through the door.

"Hey the captain needed to speak with you." Called out the door guard.

Bailey heard the guard and looked up as Shepard ran across in front of him. "Hey Shepard." Called out Bailey loudly, stopping Shepard for a moment. Bailey leaned over the desk looking out at Shepard. "Where are you going in such a hurry Shepard?"

"I have to talk with the council now. I'll get back to you later." Said Shepard trying to get away.

Shepard started moving again. "Well hold on there, we can talk in a squad car." Shepard turned around and stopped. "Come Shepard I thought you where in a hurry." Shepard followed Bailey to a squad car. The squad car door opened, and Shepard Tali and Garrus climbed in following Bailey

"Thanks for the ride bailey he's absolutely horrible when he's on a mission." Said Tali. The Squad car took off. Shepard gazed out the window.

"Not a problem I need a favor anyway." Replied Bailey.

"I don't know if we'll have times for favors bailey. Shepard's got us on a tight schedule right now." Informed Garrus.

"Well before I get to my favor, can I ask what this is all about?" Asked Bailey.

Garrus waited a moment for Shepard to answer, but Shepard ignored the question, and continued to gaze out the window. "The Quarians are about to blame the Alliance for a attack on the flotilla. They jumped the gun, and it turned out to be Cerberus pulling the strings." Informed Garrus.

"Yeah, the Quarians caused quite a stir recently when they pulled in with that ship of theirs." Informed Bailey.

"That's the Zorah one of the most heavily armed ships in the flotilla." Informed Tali.

"They turned a few heads coming through that relay. I wonder what the Turians were thinking. She's seen battle though, from what I understand. The Quarians attacked the Hawking and crippled an entire wolf pack with her."

"It was a rescue mission, and it was more then her alone. We had assistance from the Geth and we brought half of the heavy fleet. We did ask nicely first before we started shooting, but the Alliance refused to turn over Shepard, and our own people.

That's not what they called it. They said it was a first strike against the Alliance, and that you cought the fleet off guard, that you jumped in, and started shooting.

We did nothing of the sort. If we were trying to ambush them then why where all their ships still functional when we left.

Well they could have jumped away, but you say your people rescued Shepard. I can see the Alliance covering that up, no sooner did they catch him they lose him. That's one hell of a blemish, to go on the alliances record. If you don't mind me asking. How did you manage to get the Geth to work with you. Have your people learned how to reprogram them?

"No in fact we made peace, and took our planet back with their help."

"Peace? If you don't mind me saying that's a pretty far fetched idea."

"It's a real shaky peace right now. the short form is their are bad Geth and good Geth. We made friends with the good ones, and wiped most of the bad ones. Their are a few bad Geth left, but they're hardly anything to worry about at this point." Explained Garrus.

"Well that's good news to hear, still don't plan on letting a Geth through unless you bring it Shepard." Said bailey. Shepard continued to ignore Bailey.

Tali reached over and shook Shepard by his shoulder. "Hey." Said Tali. Tali left her hand on his shoulder. Shepard looked over at Tali. "Hey are you okay? You were yelling at people to get out of you way five, ten minutes ago, and now your starring out a window."

Shepard took his hand and put it on Tali's. "Yeah I'm okay, I was just thinking." Replied Shepard.

"About what?"

"Miranda and Cerberus."

"Oh not this again. You did the right thing, now stop beating yourself up about it."

"It's not like that this time. Bailey you said You needed a favor. What is it?" Asked Shepard.

"Finally getting some word out of you now. Listen ever since the whole incident at omega happened, red sand has been pouring in by the freighter. Now I got my wards pretty squared away, but Csec doesn't reach anything off the station." Answered Bailey

"And so you need me to take care of it."

"Yeah, that is if you don't mind. Technically this is a job for a spectre."

"I'll take care of it. Just give me the coordinates, and I'll hit it when it's convenient."

The shuttle landed by the Citadel tower. "Thanks Shepard, stop by before you leave, and I'll get you those coordinates." Shepard, Tali, and Garrus. started to climb out of the shuttle. Oh, and Shepard, Udina is the new councilor now, so watch your self. You got that omni tool set to contact me still, right?

"Yeah. Just press these two buttons." Shepard put two fingers on the button showing him he still had it set.

"Okay, see you around Shepard." Shepard backed up and closed the squad car door.

The squad car left. "Come on we need to hurry." Said Shepard. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus, hurried to the elevator to the council tower, activating it.

"Hey Tali, we're in a elevator for once. Can I start asking question about your people?" Asked Garrus.

"Garrus you have been around my people for more then six months. How can you still have questions?" Asked Tali hoping to deter him.

"Well their is just one question, that your people never seem to want to answer."

"What is it Garrus?"

"Where does the poop go."

"In a waist container inside the suit, and once it's full I have to clean it out."

one more Question then. Does the suit wipe your ass to, or how does that work."

"It fire a small decontamination beam okay it all gets burned off and dropped into the waist container." Answered Tali sounding annoyed.

"Okay final Question, and then I promise I'll drop the subject." Said Garrus laughing under at Tali on how annoyed she was getting.

"What?" Replied Tali even madder.

"When Your not in the suit, do you use the Toilet?"

"Yes, now drop the subject."

"Did Shepard ever have to help you?"

"No, And drop it like you said you would Garrus." Replied Tali one last time.

"Sorry okay I'll stop. So..."

"Garrus enough." Said Shepard speaking up.

"Relax I was just seeing what you'd do. The elevator door opened and they stepped out of the elevator."

"Shepard, Tali, and Garrus hurried to the council, where Raan and Xen where speaking. "Your damn people, tried to assassinate the admiralty board, And blew up one of our ships. Had we not acted so effectively, you may have taken many more lives?" Complained Raan.

"Is this true Udina?" Asked the Asari councilor.

"Of course it's not, they're just telling lies the Quarians have come up with now that they realized there mistake." Replied Udina.

Raan prepared to speak again, but Shepard called out stopping her. "Raan, Xen, hold up a minute." Called out Shepard.

"Shepard What are you doing here?" Asked Raan.

Shepard slowed down to a walk as he reached Raan and Xen."Trying to stop you from making a mistake. They weren't alliance they were Cerberus." Informed Shepard.

"Your sure, Shepard?" Asked Xen.

"Yes I'm almost positive. They where captured Alliance soldier, with Reaper tech in them." Replied Shepard.

"You see, they come in here making false accusations, waisting our time. Why are we even listening to them, they don't even have an embassy here."

"They may not have an embassy here, but their is still reason enough to grant them audience. This war between your two people needs to stop. This council will not support genocide, not again." Said councilor Valern

"What war? They attacked us, and we haven't taken any action against them. They're the ones instigating a war. Besides you see the company they bring. Shepard has a tendency to jump the gun in the first place, and he's a traitor to the alliance as it is. He should be under arrest." Said Councilor Udina.

"He's also a council spectre. Someone who just divulged information that proved the alliance was not responsible for the attack the Quarians so strongly claimed. One the alliance was being blamed for." Replied The Turian Councilor.

"This Council does not serve your personal goals Udina. Like it or not, you do not hold the authority, alone to bar a spectre." Informed the Asari councilor.

"Well maybe I should." mumbled Udina.

"What was that?" Said the Asari councilor.

"Nothing. The Quarian ship should still be impounded by the council, until further notice. That ship and it's crew attacked Alliance ships, in turn they attacked the council." Said Udina.

"True, they did attack a council race." Said The Turian councilor

"There are five thousand people aboard that ship, if the council even attempts to board the Zorah." Said Raan, before being cut off by the Turian councilor.

"You did not allow me to finish Admiral. We, I have no plans to follow Udina on his suggestion. We exist to provide galactic stability, and that includes being good neighbors. You've show yourself now as being a good neighbor, by coming to us, and we have the same responsibility. We will hear your side of the story before we make any decision." Said the Turian councilor

"Thank you councilors, but we will not allow her to be impounded. If needed we have an even more powerful vessel available." informed Xen.

"Xen threatening them is going to get us no where." Scolded Raan.

"Raan they need to know our capability if we are to keep them from taking advantage of us." Said Raan defending her position.

"I understand Xen, but please, let me do the talking." Said Raan. Raan turned to Shepard, and spoke quietly. "Shepard I know Your a council spectre, but I have to ask. If they decide to arrest us, and impound the Zorah you do not let them. No matter what happens you are a welcomed member of the Quarian people, and we will never turn you over."

"Don't worry, I have your back." Said Shepard Truthfully.

"I don't expect it, but thank you Shepard." Replied Raan.

"We're going to wander off a little ways. we're just more ammunition for Udina standing by you side. We won't be far." Informed Shepard.

"Admirals please we are very busy, and cannot afford to waist time. I have to ask that we get on with this." Said the Asari councilor.

"Of course." Said Raan. Shepard Tali and Garrus walked away down the stairs of the council chamber to a bench.

"Shepard you've come a long way from being a homeless, council spectre, but I have to point it out. If they have to turn you over to save their ass's, the Quarians will do it." informed Garrus.

"Garrus how can you say that, Raan just promised." Replied Tali objecting to Garrus's statement.

"Tali don't be so naive. Raan may love you like a daughter, but if turning Shepard over will save the Quarian people she will do it."

They'll never get him, not while I'm alive.

Shepard took Tali's hand. Thanks Tali, but you know I can't let you do that. I've still got their back though, and Garrus if something goes down, you don't have to do anything. Said Shepard.

"Shepard I've got your back, I thought I made that clear. Unless you start shooting random people, I'll be fighting right by your side to the end. Now I had a thought. We all hate Udina right. Well why don't we see if we can get him removed from his position. The ass hole is always causing problems for us, so why don't we get him back." Said Garrus, with a mischievous tone.

"How?" Asked Shepard.

"In your vision, you said Udina was working for Cerberus, so why couldn't he be now." Suggested Garrus.

"Garrus are you talking about planting evidence." Asked Tali.

"Well I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind, but who says it's not already on there." Replied Garrus.

"Okay, he's an ass hole as it is, so why not, but how are we going to do it? I'm not wondering off from Raan." Said Shepard.

"We. We aren't going to do anything. We have a master stealth artist at our disposal." Said Garrus getting a smile.

"Thane?"(Alternate Kasumi) Asked Shepard.

"You know me to well Shepard."

Garrus started to access the comm. "But I thought thane was only sticking around until we stopped the Geth."

"Well we still haven't beat the Geth have we." Garrus began talking to Thane over the comm. "Thane are you available to do a little covert information drop?" Asked Garrus.

"That depends. What exactly will I be doing?" Asked Thane. The comm was loud enough to where Shepard could here it.

"We're trying to take down a politician. What do you think?" asked Garrus whispering into the comm.

"Does this politician have it coming to him?"

"You could say that. It's councilor Udina. will you do it?"

"Yes I'll except the contract, I expect my payment in full upon your return.

"Haha ha, you got it Thane."

"Let's just hope I don't get cought, or the blow back won't just be reflected on me"

"Great, have EDI make some forge documents placing councilor Udina working for Cerberus." Garrus continued to stay on the comm with thane giving more precise instructions for the drop.

Tali put her hand on Shepard's leg, and Shepard looked over at her. "Hey do you want to tell me what you were thinking about in the car?" Asked Tali.

"I told you it was about Miranda." Answered Shepard

"And Cerberus. So why don't you give me the details."

"I was thinking about when she had you, she could have ran, but she didn't. Why would she not run she could have beat me to the shuttle, and got the hell out of there."

"So what are you saying, she wanted to die."

"Maybe. When it came down to it, she was a good person at heart. What if she had a control chip implanted in her head. She might have been fighting it. She knew what Cerberus would make her do, and so she wanted to end it, before they could use her. Only she didn't know they'd use her anyway. We should have examined the body, instead of just rushing her off the ship.

Tali moved her hand on Shepard's face. "Hey I want you to stop thinking about this okay. Your right that's exactly what happened, and that's how we'll remember her, even if that's not what happened. Let's focus on what we know. I'm here, Saleen's alive, the Normandy is right in the docking bay, and most of all I love you. No matter what the truth is, shooting Miranda was the right thing to do."

Shepard took Tali's hand off the side of his face and held it in front of his face for a moment before kissing it. "Uh Shepard people are staring." Said Garrus.

"Let them stare, I'm with my girl, and I'm not going to hide it. Said Shepard, not looking away from Tali. Shepard then pressed his for head against Tali's visor, and starred into her eyes, and lost track of time.

"You two getting cozy." Said Xen walking up to them.

Shepard and Tali broke away. "Uh. What do you need Xen?" Asked Shepard Quickly

"Nothing, I just had to leave before I said something I shouldn't. It's nice to know that some people can look beyond the mask and see the beauty of the mind."

"It's not like I'm completely immune to looks Xen, had she been a squid monster it would have been a no go."

"And who would blame you, those things are hideous."

"What happened to looking beyond the mask Xen?" Asked Tali.

Their are exceptions to the rules. Like that councilor Udina, such a hideous man, both outward and inward appearance. Everyone gave a little chuckle aside from Garrus, who was on the comm with Thane. "Your sure you won't share him Tali."

"Sorry, you can't have him, but even if I was willing, you've seen how loyal this man is."

"Ah well it was worth a shot. Let me know if you two ever change your mind. Now I better go back and check on Raan. She'll be lost without me." Xen walked back towards the council.

"Okay, I just want to get my for on the record here. Though I find it really weird Xen even asked, if you ever want to involve another women I'll be more then willing."

"Good, but I'm going to get my for on the record now. Never. Going. To happen." Tali Poked Shepard on the chest hard. Shepard smiled.

Shepard caress Tali's mask, unable to get to the face, Tali held Shepard's had and leaned against it. "I'm perfectly fine with that." Said Shepard softly.

"Are you two love birds done yet, it's a bit sickening to watch." Said Garrus trying to get their attention.

"Then look away Garrus." Replied Shepard.

"I can't. Thanes inside Udina's office." Garrus answered back.

Shepard took his hand off Tali. "Link us over." Garrus linked them over on the comm. Thane what have you found. Said Shepard over the comm.

"I have just entered the room, and I'm accessing the computer as we speak. He's got a password, I'm going to try a standard hack program I may need your help Tali." A moment past with Silence. "I'm in. You would expect a councilors computer to be more secure." Said Thane.

"Just drop the data and get out of there."

"That may not be a good idea Shepard."

"Why not?"

"Because I have found several files mentioning the charges brought against you."

"Is their anything incriminating on their. It's going to take more study then the time I have. I am going to download the information in to my omni tool, and bring it back to the Normandy. EDI can examine the information there. Do you still want me to make the drop? If there is evidence that can bring down the councilor our drop could complicate things."

"No just pull the information, and get out of their before you get cought."

"Will do Shepard. I'm finishing the remote download now. Someones coming. I have to go, but I'll leave the comm open."

"Yeah there was a unauthorized download not five minutes ago are you sure you didn't let anyone in." Said a voice bleeding over the comm.

Yeah I'm sure. no one has. Came another voice growing even louder over the comm. Sounds of fighting came over the comm. then the comm went silent.

"Thane are you there? come in Thane." Called Shepard into the comm quietly.

The comm was silent for a few more moments. "Yes Shepard I am here. lets hope they didn't realize who I was." Said Thane

"Get back to the Normandy." Said Shepard speaking normally.

"Roger that."

"That could have gone better." Said Garrus.

"Yeah, a lot better. A Drell on the station how many could there be, and conveniently the same time we're here."

"We needed the data on that computer though, if we're ever going to exonerate you of these charges. My people can take the heat if necessary they owe you that much." Said Tali.

"Owe who, what." Said Raan walking up to them with Xen.

"Nothing that should be discussed here. We should probably get going before the council decides we are a threat." Suggested Tali.

"And then you will tell us what's going on?" Asked Xen.

"Of course." Replied Tali.

"Do you want an escort to the Zorah? It wouldn't be a problem." Offered Shepard.

"No. Thank you Shepard, but I believe a assassination attempt on us would be a mistake after the proceedings with the council today. Be safe, all of you." Answered Raan.

"We will." Replied Shepard. Shepard, Tali, Garrus, Xen and Raan walked to the elevator taking it down to the presidium, before parting ways.

"So Shepard are we going to stick around for a while, or are we taking off for that Cerberus factory?" Asked Garrus.

"Sorry Garrus, but the longer we stick around her the longer that facility builds Geth Mecs." Answered Shepard.

"Can I just get five minutes then? I need to grab something I left it in my old Csec locker a long time ago, and just got the nerve to go get it."

"You sure it's still there?"

"Yeah it's still there, at least I hope."

"Well, what is it?"

"If I told you you probably wouldn't give me the time to go get it."

"Garrus, I'm not gonna deny you five minutes. Just go get it and be back on the ship asap."

"Thanks Shepard." Garrus took of running to go get his item.

"I wonder what he's getting." Said Tali.

"What ever it is, it must be important."

Shepard and Tali made their way to Bailey, and began speaking with him. "Hey Shepard. How'd it go?" Asked Bailey

"Unfortunately we where a little late, but thanks for the ride it helped out a lot." Replied Shepard.

"Sorry we couldn't get their sooner, but god knows I had the petal to the floor."

"It was faster then rapid transit, that's for sure."

"True." Bailey picked up a data pad with the coordinates to the location he wanted Shepard to hit. "Well here you go Shepard." Bailey handed Shepard the pad. "Hey what ever happened to that Varren of yours."

"He's on the ship." Answered Shepard reading the Data pad.

"Oh, I thought he might have died or something. The past couple times you've been here, you haven't brought him aboard. I keep a pass ready just in case."

"We just haven't had time recently, poor boy has been stuck on the ship for months." Said Tali.

"I'll take him down to the shuttle bay later, and play with him." Said Shepard finally looking away from the data pad.

"Thank you." Replied Tali.

Shepard looked at the data pad examining the Intel some more. "This is a tropical planet, it rains all the time. Why would anyone make red sand here? The moister could ruin the sand." Suggested Shepard.

"And that exactly why it's such a good place to do it. An operation like that is so risky, no one would dare do it, and so no one would even bother to look. These guys must have one hell of a facility." Suggested Bailey.

"Which means they must have a lot of guns, and tech. I'll definitely look into it." Said Shepard. Garrus walking around the corner almost running into Shepard.

"Whoa, sorry Shepard. I didn't realize you where going to be right there. Said Garrus holding a bottle in hands.

"It's fine Garrus. What do you have in your hand?" Asked Shepard.

"Its nothing Shepard, just the item I needed to pick up. Please don't press the issue."

"I can tell it's a bottle Garrus. That's not drugs is it?"

"No they're not. Well they are technically a drug, but not the illegal sort of kind."

"Garrus when I say drugs I mean the stuff that's gonna mess with your mind. I won't have my best friend doing drugs."

"Trust me Shepard it's nothing like that. It's for a little personal problem I have."

"If you would like I could take a look neutral party and all." Offered Bailey.

"Uh, no offence bailey but i don't want anyone to know what this is. Now can we go?" Asked Garrus.

"Yeah, but if those turn out to be drugs, I'm kicking your ass." Said Shepard.

"You mean you'll try." Replied Garrus.

"Bailey I promise I'll look into this, and I'll send you the bill when I'm done." Said Shepard joking.

"Haha I'll just remember to subtract it off all the times you owe me already. I'll see you around Shepard." Said Bailey.

"Yeah, hopefully." Replied Shepard. Shepard, Tali, and Garrus left for the Normandy, and the Normandy detached from the Citadel, leaving for the Cerberus facility.

Shepard now stood in the CIC at the Galaxy map. Garrus had run off with his bottle of pills, and Tali was making her way to Doctor Chakwas to get Saleen. "EDI have you learned anything?" Asked Shepard.

"Yes, but what I've learned has only added more questions." Stated EDI.

"like what? Give me the details." Shepard leaned on the galaxy map railing. EDI displayed her self as the Cerberus infiltration Mec in place of the galaxy map.

"EDI, I asked for you to give me the details not parade yourself around in your new body, you don't even have yet."

"I am just attempting to adjust the crew to my soon to be appearance."

"Well I don't need to be adjusted to it, I already learned to live with it in my vision, lets just get on with what you've learned."

EDI disappeared, and returned the galaxy map. "Your name appears many times throughout Councilor Udina's communication with several members of alliance parliament . Their is one in particular that I have found Interesting."

"Interesting how?"

"They seem to speak in code when communicating."

"Where you able to translate it?"

"Without the cypher it is impossible to be sure whether I am correct in my translation, but my translation has put you, and The Illusive man into many of the conversations aswell."

"Is it incriminating or not EDI?"

"The evidence could be considered incriminating, but without the support of the cypher, it will be extremely difficult to charge councilor Udina. As without the cypher it is impossible to be sure what exactly they are speaking of. For example the words operation white out appears in not only one, but two communications between parliament officials. Another message between the same political official and Councilor Udina mentions that a certain parliament official, who's name I cannot translate, may interfere with operation white out and will have to be dealt with before proceeding with the operation. One could assume that this involves Cerberus soldiers in their white armor, taking over alliance parliament, but this is only a assumption . If you would like I can give you the information to read for yourself, so you can make your own judgement."

"Thanks EDI, but I trust you. But how does any of this tie to The Illusive man?"

"It does appear so on many occasions do they speak of a single man who will maintains absolute power over his obedient forces, and how this ability will be shared with all government officials who follow his direction."

"That sounds like The Illusive man alright, except for the sharing part. I'll tell you what, have a untranslated copy sent to my computer. I want to read it, and see if I come to the same conclusion. Meanwhile work with Liara on digging deeper into this. Focus on alliance parliament it sounds like theirs a mole."

"Yes Shepard." Shepard walked away to go get Urz and play with him like he promised.

Shepard led Urz up to the mess hall. Urz was panting and Shepard was all sweaty from playing with him. Garrus was working with some food as they where only an hour out from they're mission. Shepard walked over to the sink next to Garrus and turned it on splashing his face with water. "You tired Shepard?" Asked Garrus.

"A little." Replied Shepard. Garrus proceeded to smash a pill. Shepard looked over at Garrus noticing the pill bottle sitting in front of him.

"Don't even think about it Shepard." Garrus pulled the bottle away from Shepard and pocketed it.

"Garrus what is that stuff."

"Something that taste bad unless it's in food, and is too big to swallow." Garrus scraped the smashed powder from the pill into his hand, and dusted it into the food he was making.

"Garrus just tell me what it is."

"No, now drop it." Urz put his front paws on the counter trying to get to the water. Shepard dropped the subject, and went for a bowl filling it up for Urz. Garrus finished what he was making, and walked off to the main battery with his food. Shepard looked on the counter and saw a sizeable chunk of the smashed pill, where the wall met the counter.

Shepard quickly grabbed it, and pocketed it. Garrus seemed to want to keep this pill thing private. Shepard crouched down in front of Urz. "You be a good boy. I have to go speak with Legion. EDI where's Legion?" Asked Shepard.

"Engineering. Would you like me to call him up?" Offered EDI.

"No, I'll go to him. Do you think you can direct Urz back up to the room when he's done?" Asked Shepard.

I will ask some one to bring him to the elevator? Replied EDI. Shepard pet Urz and then walked away. Shepard came down to engineering to find more people then he expected.

"It's alright hunny, I know your cold, but you'll warm up real quick here. This is the warmest room on the ship." Said Tali holding Saleen. Tali glanced over in Shepard's direction seeing him. They walked over to each other quickly.

"What's wrong with her, she's shivering?" Asked Shepard.

"Her heating element burned out, I brought her down here to keep her warm."

"Why didn't you just turn the heat up in the room?"

"Because I haven't been up in the room yet, and I'm going to have to make it ninety degrees in there. You're going to practically die in there when I do."

"How come your not cold up there when your out of your suit? I am cold. All the time in fact?"

"Is that why you sleep on top of me all the time?"

"Yes. You put of a tremendous amount of heat."

"You should have told me we could have compromised. Well give her here, I'll keep her warm while I'm down here."

"You are such a good man." Tali handed Saleen over to Shepard who immediately seemed to take to him."

"Anything for my two girls."

"Maybe I'll get some work done now."

"Maybe. Hows Reegar holding up?" Reegar was speaking with Gabby, Donnelly, and the for engineers just a little bit away from them.

"I don't know. Kelly's going to talk to him later today. Right now he's putting on a good show though, telling everyone how to keep engineering safe if we get boarded, but I think he's more upset then he's letting on."

"I'll take him on mission with us, he'll probably want to get some payback. But I have to go speak with Legion first. I got a hold of one of Garrus's pills and I want to see if Legion can tell me what it is. If I ask anyone else I take a chance of it spreading around the ship."

"Right, will you tell me once you find out?"

"That depends on what it is."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you Tali. It's drunk Tali I don't trust."

"Vorcha."

"Varren."

"Varren where the hell did that come from?"

"Those stripes of your, they're like Urz's."

"So that's how you think of me now, a Varren?"

"A very, very sexy varren."

"I think I need to keep you away from Urz now."

"Why can I be a Vorcha, but you can't be a varren?"

"Vorcha walk on two legs that's why."

"Well I've gotten you on all fours before. Look it was just something stupid I thought of, and I thought it would turn you on a little bit more, like when you call me a Vorcha. Let's just forget about it."

"Hhh, Your right it was stupid, but thoughtful. I'll tell you what in three weeks we'll try it out, if I like it then we'll keep it. I know how when I call you a Vorcha that fire of yours starts burning. Maybe the same will happen to me."

"I love you."

"I know you do, now go talk to Legion." Shepard started to walk away and Tali snuck a pat to Shepard's ass. Shepard looked back and smiled before continuing to Legion.

"Legion do you have a minute to analyze something?" Asked Shepard still holding Saleen.

"The analyze may take longer then a minute." Replied Legion.

"You still working on the shields."

"No monitoring temperature of the core. Shepard commander is interrupting. What is it you require?"

"Can you analyze this?" Shepard freed a hand, and struggled to reach in his pocket. Shepard pulled out the peace of pill, and handed it to Legion.

Legion analyzed the pill four about ten seconds then looked at Shepard. "We do not understand why Shepard commander obtained this."

"It's not mine Legion I just want to know what it does."

"It strengthens the sperm of a Turian."

"What?"

"The object strengthen the sperm of a Turian."

"Why would Garrus need this."

"We assumed this would be obvious. The."

Shepard cut Legion off. "I understand why Legion."

"Then why did Shepard commander ask the question."

"I was just trying to rationalize in my head that's all. Keep this quiet don't tell anybody."

"Understood."

"And that goes for you to." Said Shepard looking down at Saleen.

"Shepard commander it is likely she does not understand what we are saying."

"It was a joke Legion." Shepard walked back over to Tali walking by Reegar. "Reegar I want you Geared up." Said Shepard to Reegar.

"Why?" Asked Reegar

"Because your coming on mission, now get going." Reegar took off out of engineering. Replied Shepard firmly.

Shepard reached Tali. "Did you have to be so hard on him?" Asked Tali.

"That wasn't hard Tali. That was structure. He needs something familure to fall back on right now. I won't yell at him in the field. I'm just trying to take his mind off of things." Replied Shepard.

"Okay then. Did you find out what the pills are for?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me?"

"No, but your welcome to try and get it out of Legion."

"Bosh'tet." Said Tali playfully poking Shepard's chest.

"I love you two. Now I've got to go get ready." Shepard started to hand Saleen over to Tali and noticed a tug on his shirt. Shepard looked down to see Saleen grasping the color of his shirt. Shepard stopped and pulled her back in. "I need a little help Tali."

"She just doesn't want daddy to leave."

"But I need to go Tali."

"I know, just let me get a picture." Tali raised her arm and snapped a picture. Tali then unhooked Saleen's hand from Shepard shirt, and took Saleen from his arms. Saleen let out a little wine before settling down.

"hhh, you know I hate to do this to her, but daddy's more likely to come home if mommy comes with him. I'm going to be fighting Mecs, and you'd be a lot of help."

"I'll see if Zuula can watch her, she's going to have to turn up the heat though."

"Well maybe you shouldn't go. Man having her is putting a damper on things. I really need you on this Tali." Shepard put his hand on his face thinking. "What if we asked Legion to do it."

"You want to let Legion watch our child?" Said Tali loudly with disbelief that Shepard even could suggest it. The statement seemed to catch the attention of everyone in engineering. "I am not letting Legion watch her."

"I love our daughter to, but why not."

"Because he could crush her or." Tali paused for a minute having no other reason. "Because he could crush her."

"Tali it's either him or you, now which is it going to be?"

"I need to think about this."

"We go on mission in less then a hour Tali so make your decision quick. I love you."

"I know you do, sorry for snapping at you I'm just stressed right now. You'll know by who comes down the elevator."

"Okay, but just so you know, I hope it's you."

"Okay." Shepard grabbed Tali's head and planted a kiss on her mask.

"Okay now I have to go." Shepard back away, and then turned leaving for the crew deck. Shepard entered life support to find Thane laying on his cot. "Thane is now a good time to talk?" Asked Shepard.

"As good as any." Replied Thane. Thane got out off his cot, and motioned to the table. Shepard and Thane sat across from each other.

"I wanted to thank you Thane, you didn't have to do what you did on the citadel."

"It was for a good cause."

"Taking down a councilor is a good cause."

"Depends on the councilor."

"haha, Yeah I guess it does." Shepard smiled and looked down at the table. "Don't take this the wrong way Thane, but why are you still here on the Normandy."

"Because I like what I do here. I can atone for my sins here, like on Rannoch."

"I can see that. Thanks for saving my ass by the way."

"You where lucky I happened to glance over in your direction. The other team was very disorganized."

"Disorganized how?"

"Two soldiers barking orders is no way to lead a team."

"Let me guess Javik?"

"Who else?"

"Figures, I wonder why Jacob never said anything."

"He eventually submitted to Javik."

Shepard Shook his head. "That was his command for a reason. I'll have to talk to him about it."

"He did the best he could under the circumstances Shepard."

"I understand that, but Javik will run everyone over if we let him. Next time I put Jacob as team leader, I want you there as an observer. Remind him that I put him in charge, not Javik.

"I believe I can do that."

"Good. So what about Kolyat. I thought you wanted to spend as much time as you could with your son?"

"I did, but a father can only do so much before he smothers the child. You would be wise to remember that. I will see him again. perhaps when this war with the Reapers start we could bring him back aboard keep him safe."

"Of course. They aren't going to blame Kolyat for what you did right."

"They cannot. You've seen our skin tones, not something you can confuse."

"True. Has he found work sense last time you spoke to him."

"Yes at the moment he works as a clerk for Csec. Simple work nothing complicated. Unfortunately he has little skills other then shooting a gun. He doesn't want to be shot, but he's looking in to joining Csec. I've asked Bailey to give him extended training, we'll see what happens."

"Do what you have to."

"Exactly."

"Well I hope for the best. Listen I need you to work with Garrus if your up to it?"

"Sniper work?"

"Like always. I'm bringing Tali and Reegar into the facility."

"Who will take care of your child."

"Legion will."

"Your sure that is a good idea?"

"I don't think he's going to hurt her."

"Perhaps some like Kelly would be better."

"It'll be hot up there. Saleen's heating element broke in her suit."

"oh, I am sorry for the cheapness of the suit, we tried to spare no expense on the basics."

"It's not your fault Thane, just faulty equipment or something."

"Never the less, I'll see if Kelly will at least assist in watching your child."

"Let Tali know if she will, Right now she's concerned about leaving Legion alone with her."

"I will."

"Well that's it for now, I need to prep for the mission."

Shepard walked up behind Joker in the CIC. "They haven't spotted us have they?"

"I don't think so. That's not why I called you up here though." Replied Joker.

"Not another Cerberus cruisers right?"

"Not this time, but take a look at this. Joker pulled a holographic screen over to where Shepard could see it, and pointed to a read spot on the screen. You see that?"

"If it's not a cruiser what is it."

"That's a freighter going for the mass relay."

"So."

"So. I wouldn't say anything about it unless it was important. I had EDI traced the name of freighter. It doesn't appear on the known ship registry. I think it's Cerberus Commander."

"We go check that out, and we tip the facility off."

"Yeah, but if you let them go. Who knows what they're carrying in there, and where they're going. It's your call commander, but I really suggest we hit it." Shepard sat back, and thought for a minute. "Times ticking commander."

"We need to check it out, and if necessary blow it up. What if we took the shuttle from here to the planet. Do you think you could latch on with the boarding tube?"

"If EDI can access their computers systems, sure anythings possible."

"EDI what do you say?" Asked Shepard.

"I will make the attempt." Replied EDI

"Good. Nice work both of you. EDI, Call Jacob and Javik to the airlock, and patch me into Thane." Ordered Shepard.

"Yes Shepard." Replied EDI.

"Thane Change of plans I need you to meet me at the airlock." Said Shepard over the comm.

"For what reason?" Asked Thane.

"We picked up a possible Cerberus freighter, and I'm putting Jacob in charge of the boarding mission."

"So you want me to observe?"

"Yeah. think you can still do that?"

"I believe I can I'll meet you up there."

"Shepard you rang? Said Jacob coming up the CIC hall. "I thought I wasn't going on this mission." Stated Jacob.

"You aren't." Replied Shepard.

"Then what's up."

"Listen I've got another mission for you, and I want you in charge."

"Okay, who am I leading, and what's my mission?"

"Theirs a freighter that we think is Cerberus, and I can't hit both, the facility, and the freighter without tipping off the facility. I want you to lead Thane and Javik over there, and I don't want any bull shit like last time."

"Last time?" Said Jacob Questioningly.

"You submitting to Javik's authority. I put you in charge for a reason, and last time you disappointed me. Had you not taken out that gun, you where to blame, not Javik. It's one thing to take a suggestion, but when your in charge I expect you to lead not follow."

"Shepard Javik is just to much, I can't handle him. Give me Liara or even Legion, just not Javik.

"Liara and Legion are busy. I know you can do this Jacob. put Javik in his place." Shepard put his hand on Jacobs shoulder. "I trust you Jacob, now shape up and lead." Shepard took his hand off Jacob and walked towards the elevator passing Javik, who was coming down the CIC hall.

"Shepard why am I to go to the Air lock, when you are leaving?" Asked Javik.

Shepard stopped and turned around. "Jacob will brief you." Replied Shepard, making the point that Jacob was in charge. Shepard then turned around and walked to the elevator where Thane came out. "Hey Thane don't let his command go to his head either just keep him straight. EDI will give you a full brief on the mission." Said Shepard to Thane.

"I will try my best." Replied Thane. Shepard nodded, and then proceeded to the elevator.

Shepard and Garrus started grabbing their gear off the weapons rack in a awkward silence. Shepard Spoke up to break the silence. "I know what that pill does Garrus." Said Shepard, still grabbing his gear.

"No you don't Shepard, you're just trying to get me to spill, and I'm going to tell you again to drop it." Replied Garrus hostilely.

"Garrus don't make me say what it does."

Garrus stopped and turned towards Shepard. "Go ahead, what does it do." Said Garrus believing Shepard was bluffing.

Shepard looked to make sure no one was near them, and then still spoke quietly. "It's for your week sperm."

Garrus's eye's widened. "How the hell did you find out about that, was it EDI?"

"No. Remember when you smashed the pill. Well you didn't do a good job policing it, and a peace flew off, and I found it. I had Legion analyze it." Garrus motioned to say something, but Shepard cut him off. "Don't worry, I won't even tell Tali, and I swore Legion to secrecy, but when we get back we're going to have a serious talk about trust."

Garrus said nothing, and went back to grabbing his gear, and so did Shepard. "I didn't want you to know Shepard."

"Then you shouldn't have acted like you had drugs." Shepard and Garrus finished grabbing there gear, and walked over to the shuttle, waiting on either Tali or Legion to come down.

"I said they where for a personal problem."

"Personal problem can mean anything."

"Well you took it to the extreme Shepard, like you do with everything.

"Hey I'm just looking out for you." Tali stepped out of the elevator. Shepard grew a smile while Tali went for the weapons rack. "And I promised no one will find out. Not unless you spill."

Tali grabbed her gear and walked over to Garrus and Shepard. "So where's Reegar? Is he still coming?" Asked Tali.

"I thought so, he's suppose to be here." Said Shepard looking around the Shuttle bay.

"Where's Cortez anyway?" Asked Garrus.

"Check the shuttle." Suggested Shepard.

"Garrus backed up, and looked in the shuttle. I've got them Shepard, they're right here. Shepard and Tali moved on to the shuttle. with Garrus.

Shepard accessed the comm. "Joker we're ready." Said Shepard, over the comm.

"Roger that. Give those bastards hell." Said Joker.

"Will do, and I'll try to remember that EDI body.

"You better I didn't wait this long so you can skip out on me now."

"haha, open the door Joker."

"Right." The shuttle bay door opened and the shuttle took off.

"Make sure to give us enough time to get inside the base."

"Will do Commander. Joker out."

Shepard looked at Tali. "So what changed your mind?" Asked Shepard.

"Kelly offered to poker her head in, every once in a while to make sure Legion doesn't do anything to her." Informed Tali.

"Why is Legion watching her." Asked Garrus.

"Because the thermal element in her suit broke, and it's hot in the room." Replied Tali.

"Something wrong with the ventilation?" Asked Garrus.

"No we had to turn the heat up to ninety degrees just to stop her from shivering." Answered Tali.

"I bet that will be hell on you Shepard." Said Reegar."

"It's about time you said something Reegar, and only a little I'll figure something out. So are you ready for payback." Replied Shepard.

"Payback will be the moment I carve every one of my crew's name into the Illusive man's skull."

"A little harsh but I'll remember to bring back his head then. You are going to follow orders on this mission right."

"Of course."

"Approaching our destination." shouted Cortez behind himself.

"Good." Replied Shepard.

"That's not all Shepard. I've got a lot of electronic signatures moving around out side the facility."

"Let me see." Shepard moved to the front of the shuttle and looked at a panel.

"See what I mean? It's lit up like a damn Christmas tree."

"A Christmas tree?" Said Tali questioningly

"I'll tell you about it later. Cortez drop us right here." Ordered Shepard. Shepard pointed to a clearing on the map.

System: Hourglass Nebula/Osun/Erinle

Shepard, Tali and Reegar stepped off the shuttle. The shuttle took off to go drop off Garrus. "So when are you going to tell me about this tree that lights up." Asked Tali.

"I guess I can tell you about it right now, but we have to move." The team moving toward the facility, they had a small woods to walk through, and it was early morning on the planet. As they reached the edge of the woods they could start to see the facility at a distance. "And that's what Christmas is all about." Said Shepard.

"Why don't you celebrate it? It sounds like fun."

"No time right now, we've got to much on our plates to stop for that."

"But what about before, have you ever celebrated it?"

"We did in the military every year, mainly just eating a lot of food. When this is all over I'll give you the best Christmas you've ever had. Saleen deserves it."

"Well I better receive a gift from you then Shepard." Said Reegar.

"Are you kidding me Reegar. the planet wasn't." Shepard stopped hearing a noise. Get down." Ordered Shepard in a projected whisper.

Shepard poked his head up to see where the noise came from. Two Cerberus soldiers without upgraded armor were walking through the woods. "I'm telling you, it's just one of those wild varren that the Salarians let go." Stated the first Soldier

"Your probably right, let's sit down and have a smoke, the boss will never know." Replied the second Soldier.

"I thought Cerberus was switching to the armor Jacob wears." Said Tali whispering.

"I thought so to, maybe they just haven't gotten to these two yet. Reegar get your rifle ready. We'll take them down together." ordered Shepard still whispering. Reegar pulled his sniper rifle, and looked down his scope. So did Shepard. Ready? asked Shepard to Reegar as he but the soldier in his scope. Suddenly a biotic blast hit the two soldiers, and sent them flying into some trees. "What the hell was that?"

"It came from over there." Said Tali pointing. A figure then moved Quickly across the woods, like a Ghost.

"Did anybody else see that?" Asked Shepard

"Barely ." Replied Reegar.

Shepard accessed his comm. "Garrus theirs someone out her with us. I didn't get a good look, but hesitate before you shoot." Ordered Shepard.

"Understood Shepard I'm already in over watch position your not going to like what's out here." Replied Garrus.

"Why how bad is it?" Asked Shepard.

Shepard got the team moving again out of the woods, and behind a large Rock. "I'm looking at three atlas's, two YMIR Mecs, Geth Mecs, those damn security Mecs, and on top of all that Cerberus has a good contingent of soldiers there. It's like they knew we where coming Shepard."

"We can't turn back Garrus." Shepard peaked out from behind the rock with his sniper rifle. "I'm looking at them right now do you think we can take out a atlas if we focus fire on one of them."

"Maybe, but it's a gamble Shepard."

"We'll never know if we don't try. I'll take left, you take right Shepard. We lean out and hit it all at the same time." Suggested Reegar.

"That's what I was thinking. Garrus which one do you want to take?" Asked Shepard.

"Farthest one out on the right, he's got the best angle on me. Can you see it?" Asked Garrus.

"Yeah I'm on him, just let me turn my auto sighter off." Shepard flipped a switch and the rifle centered up. "Okay I'm on him." Said Shepard.

"I Got him." Said Reegar.

"Okay on my mark. Three. two." the Mecs turned. "Damn it, I can't get a shot." Said Garrus.

"Looks like somethings got them spooked." Replied Shepard. Shepard Sighted over on a soldier who was motioning as if he was giving orders.

"Maybe it's our friend from the woods." Suggested Tali. most of the soldiers and two of atlas's took off, in the direction the far right atlas had turned.

"We'll that just opened the door some." Said Garrus.

"That's still a lot Garrus. Tali do you think you can hack one of the YMIR Mecs." Said Shepard.

"I can hack both at the same time if you would like. I can't believe you didn't consider it before." Answered Tali.

"You can do that?"

"Of course the their firewall is so out of date I can easily hack them. Plus I've been working on some new hacking technique."

"Do it. Garrus can you get a bead on that last atlas?" Asked Shepard.

"Already on him, just say the word." Answered Garrus.

"Reegar you ready?" Asked Shepard.

"As ever." Replied Reegar.

"Okay on my Mark every one. Three. Two. one. Mark. Said Shepard. Shepard, Garrus, and Reegar opened up on the atlas killing the pilot inside. Tali hacked the YMIRs, which engaged the smaller security and Geth Mecs. "Garrus target Cerberus before they can report in." Said Shepard on the comm. Shepard started picking off the remaining Cerberus guys aswell with is raptor.

"I'm losing control of one of the heavy Mecs, take it out now before it shoots at us." Said Tali.

"Which one Tali?" Shepard looked at both heavy Mecs and couldn't tell which to shoot.

"Never mind I got it." Replied Tali. The Mec both turned to shoot each other in the head disabling them both.

"Those Mecs are going critical. Take cover." Said Shepard hastily . Shepard dove back behind the rocks, and waited for them to explode. The explosion shook the ground Shepard had never taken down two heavy Mecs at the same time before. "Garrus is their anything left down there?"

"Just one or two Mecs." Responded Garrus.

"Alright just sit tight up there, and watch our backs." Ordered Shepard. Shepard and the team moved out up to the facility."

As they approached the area the team picked off several of the LOKI Mecs that where dragging themselves across the ground. "So this is how you work Shepard. N7's are more then I thought they'd be, I can't believe you say my regiment is hard." Said Reegar.

"This was luck." Responded Shepard.

A radio could be herd from one of the dead Cerberus soldiers. "echo team this is bravo. we heard a explosion. Is everything okay. Echo company respond." Said a Cerberus soldier over the comm.

Shepard walked over to the dead Cerberus soldier and picked up his radio. "This is echo. We're okay, we had to take out one of the heavy Mecs it went crazy. Some moron said he was hearing voices, and then shot the Mecs. One of the LOKI Mecs must have landed a head shot. Whipped out half our Mecs, but where okay." Said Shepard acting as

"Yeah a few of my guys are complaining about voices to. We'll be back asap." Replied the Cerberus Soldier.

"Roger that." Shepard turned off the radio, and accessed his comm. "Garrus I've got this handled down here, sit tight, and keep our exit clear." Said Shepard on his normal comm.

"Got it Shepard." Replied Garrus. Shepard, Tali and Reegar entered the facility.

"I wander what exactly drew them away from the door." Said Tali.

"We can't worry about that right now. Stay focused." Ordered Shepard. Two LOKI Mecs came down the hall. Shepard and Reegar popped them in the head. The Mecs fell to the ground and exploded seconds later.

"Damn those Mecs are stupid." Said Reegar.

"Out dated combat software, the Geth Mecs are for sure an upgrade." They rounded the corner. walking into the main factory. Look at this place it must put out thousands of Mecs a day. We have to destroy this place." Said Tali.

"Agreed." Replied Shepard.

Two Cerberus solders walked out from behind some machinery, and saw the team. The soldier fired at Shepard and dove back be hind the machinery. Shepard managed to nail one of them before he could take cover. "We have intruder west quadrant Security assembly." Yelled the other soldier into his radio.

Shepard and the team took cover behind several crates. "Tali on me Reegar flank right." Ordered Shepard. Shepard, and Tali quickly moved up behind the corner of machinery where the soldier was hiding Reegar continued to flank right moving against some other machinery, that formed a rectangular section. Tali be ready. Shepard holstered his rifle. Shepard lunged around the corner, and grabbed the Cerberus soldier knocking the gun out of his hand and throwing him into their section. the soldier stumbled before getting a chest full Of Graal Spikes from Tali. "That's my girl." Shepard pulled his Raptor back out and flipped the auto sighter on firing at the LOKI Mecs that where coming down the make shift hall way. The rifles auto target mad short work with head shots on each Mec, but the Mecs seemed to keep coming. "Reegar move up behind that control panel." ordered Shepard. Reegar hurried while Shepard gave cover fire. "Tali on stay on me." Tali followed Shepard as he moved up supporting him. "Tali see what you can do at that control panel." Tali ran to the control panel and threw out Chatikka. "Reegar move up some give Tali cover."

"I'm trying to Shepard. Replied Reegar. Reegar moved around Tali and took cover further up."

"I'm shutting down one of the production lines we have to find the other one." Shouted Tali. A YMIR Mec came around the corner supported by several Cerberus soldiers, and LOKI Mecs.

"Tali get to cover." Yelled Shepard. A shot hit Tali, only to be stopped by her barriers. Tali fell into cover behind the control panel. "Tali are you okay?" Said Shepard glancing back checking on her.

"I'm fine." Replied Tali. Tali leaned out sitting on the floor from the fall, and started firing.

They continued to engage the Mecs and Cerberus taking down the first wave only to be met by more YMIR Mecs and atlas's. "Shepard they're getting two close we need to fall back." Said Reegar.

"We can't let the push us back, clear me a path to a atlas." Ordered Shepard. Shepard targeted a atlas's window shooting at the pilot beating down the shield. Tali and Reegar attempted to clear a path. A explosion happened behind where the enemy had been flooding from. a biotic shock wave then sent soldiers and Mecs flying from where they where coming from, cutting off their reinforcements. The team continued to fight off the enemy making a difference now. Shepard had managed to shoot through a atlas window, and kill the pilot, before it fell on it's face, do to a biotic blast. Jack stood behind the enemy and threw another biotic shock wave down Shepard's way taking out the rest of the LOKI Mecs.

Shepard, Tali, and Reegar stopped firing. "Is that Jack said Tali."

"Shepard I thought that was you. Are you coming, or what?" Shepard came out of cover followed by Reegar, and then Tali.

"She is on our side right? I was on my last thermal clip." Asked Reegar.

Shepard looked at Reegar. "Which clips are you using?" Asked Shepard.

"Theirs only one type." Replied Reegar.

Shepard tossed Reegar his spare. "Don't throw that clip away, it's heat sinked. Tali give him your spare." Ordered Shepard.

Tali pulled her spare and fast walked up to Reegar. "They recharge on their own, and have twice the clip capacity. Put this in your other gun." Said Tali.

"Well this would have been nice to have back on the flotilla. I wonder how many men this could have saved." Replied Reegar.

"A gift from Garrus." Informed Shepard.

They met up with Jack leaning against the corner of where the hostiles had been coming from. Chatikka returned to Tali, and shut down. "It's about time Shepard." Said Jack. Jack had her hair grown out and was wearing more cloths then usual, not exactly like the vision, but close to it.

"I see you took my advice on the hair." Replied Shepard.

"Yeah it looks good doesn't it. You want a piece?" Said Jack.

"No he does not Jack." Said Tali answering for Shepard.

"You let your girl talk for you now Shepard, damn I go away, and you get whipped. So I see you went native. Alliance dumps you, and so you join up with the Quarians. Where's my boy Garrus, is he still around or did he leave you to?" Asked Jack.

"He's around. In fact most of the team is. What are you doing here?" Asked Shepard.

"I saw a shuttle come down, figured it was you, and decided this was the perfect chance to strike. A Large Geth Mec came walking around the corner as big as a atlas. The team raised their guns.

"Hostiles detected Engaging." Said the Geth Mecs raising its guns.

"Whoa, whoa, stop Metal head their friends, well most of them." Said Jack throwing up a biotic barrier, blocking both the team and Metal head."

"Jack where did you get that thing?" Asked Shepard Shouting.

"It's one of Cerberus's newest toy, do you like it." Said Jack Smiling

"If its Cerberus how did you get it to work for you?" Asked Tali.

"They cast the poor thing out, and I rescued him." Replied Jack

"Maybe they threw him out for a reason." Said Shepard.

"I know why they threw him out. He went berserk, when they first activated him. Ripped two heavy Mecs in half and decapitated the entire north wing of the facility, before they finally gunned him down out side." Informed Jack

"Jack rescued me." Said Metal Head.

"That thing can actually talk?" Said Tali

"It's got a full vocabulary. He doesn't say much though. He's still learning when to talk." Informed Jack.

"How did you get him working Jack, last I knew you destroy things, not fix them?" Asked Shepard.

"I took it to some Salarians, and had them do a repair job, and a little tweaking to the code. You know why those guard took off from the east wing?" Asked Jack.

"Let me guess. Metal Head." Replied Shepard.

"I will destroy all Cerberus." Said Metal head.

"You wait for me, and I get to kill The Illusive man." Said Jack pointing her finger up in the air at him.

"Jack look I'd like to stay here and chat, but we came here to blow up this place." Said Shepard

"Good because that's was exactly my plan." Replied Jack.

"We're also looking for something else. A Infiltration Mecs for EDI."

"You mean Cerberus cheer leader approves of that."

"No, actually She's gone. I shot her point blank in the head."

"No shit. good for you Shepard."

"Look we need to get moving we can talk about it all on the Normandy."

"Right I know where the EDI bots are, so I'll go pick it up. Where's the rally point?"

"Here I'll send it to your omni tool. By chance do you have a map of the facility?"

"Yeah, hear you go." both Jack and Shepard traded omni tool data. "Alright lover boy, go blow this place. Come on Metal head. Jack and Metal head walked off."

"I can't believe Jack." Said Tali.

"Me neither. We need to move though." Shepard looked at his new map, and found the central computer. "Alright come on people." Shepard lead the team down the walk way the Mecs and Cerberus had come from. Eventually becoming engaged by Cerberus, and more Geth and LOKI Mecs, just shy of reaching the larger west wing. They're just using the security Mecs for cannon fodder." Said Shepard.

"Like you said it does matter, we have to keep moving." Replied Reegar the team pushed forward, breaking the Cerberus line and pushing into the west wing door. A hall was all that separated them now from the west wing. As they opened the door several automated turrets fired on them. Shepard was bombarded by bullets as they backed away from the door. One round went through his barriers and hit him in the waist. Shepard tripped and fell side ways onto the floor.

"Shepard." called out Tali. The doors had closed and Tali ran to check on him. "Where are you hit?"

"In the waist." Shepard leaned his head back and grunted. "Look theirs nothing you can do just help me back up." Said Shepard.

"Don't do that to me again." Said Tali pulling Shepard to his feet.

"I won't. Think you can hack those turrets?"

"Just give me a second, and don't bleed out."

"I won't."

"She's one hell of a women aye Shepard." Said Reegar.

"You don't know the half of it Reegar." Replied Shepard.

"Okay I got the turrets we can go." informed Tali.

Shepard and the team moved out the door the turrets, where indeed hacked. Shepard limped, and they moved by the turrets. The west wing had a long path that ran the center of it and led straight to the central computer. Cerberus had already set up with the full assortment of their men. Several soldier with metal shields others with the harder clear ones. The only soldier not there appeared to be the phantoms. The team quickly took to cover, Shepard forgot about his limp very quickly. The team engaged the hostile Cerberus soldiers. Shepard threw several grenades behind the shielded soldiers preferably the glass shielded soldiers. As they cleared the soldiers, Geth Mecs seem to take there place as if the Cerberus soldiers had been considered more replaceable then the Mecs.

"Damn it Shepard, their is just so many of them." Said Reegar."

"It doesn't matter, keep fighting, and push forward." Replied Shepard. Shepard led the charge against the Mecs, and what remained of the Cerberus Soldiers. Eventually beating through the Geth Mecs, and reaching the central computer room door which was locked. The door was deep in a hollowed out part of the wall, allowing them to all cram inside behind cover, the Geth Mecs filled in behind them back the way came. "Tali get that door Open." Shouted Shepard.

"I'm working on it, just keep them off of me." Replied Tali. Tali started hacking the door, Shepard and Reegar engaged the Geth Mecs. A large Geth Mec, like Metal Head came out from around a corner. firing into the hall. Reegar quickly turned around and yanked Tali down behind cover. The rounds bombarded the the door where Tali stood. "Thanks Reegar."

"Just doing my job ma'am. What do we do now Shepard?" Asked Reegar.

"You stay down while I nuke the bastard." Answered Shepard. Shepard pulled out his nuke and started to charge it before he even stood up. Shepard stood up and fired the nuke nailing the the large Geth Mec. The resulting explosion wiped out the Geth Mec. "Tali get back on the door, and get us in." Additional Geth Mecs filled into the area along with YMIR Mecs.

"Okay got the door." Said Tali. Tali pulled her weapon and opened the door, to be met by additional Cerberus forces bunkered down inside. The team pushed into the room, up some stairs to a over looking room, wiping out the remaining Cerberus forces. Reegar sealed the door while Tali moved to the central computer.

"Tali can you shut down the Mecs?" Asked Shepard.

Tali started working on the computer. "I can't do anything about the Geth Mecs, they're fully autonomous , but I can shut down security and the heavy YMIR Mecs." Answered Tali.

"What about turning them on each other." Suggested Reegar. Reegar looked out the observation window in the room, and the Mecs hammered the glass. Reegar quickly jumped back.

"Good idea." Said Shepard.

"Shepard stood there, looking at the blood pouring from his wound, he had aggravated it, and the medi gel his suit was injecting read low, on his omni tool. Shepard then heard a noise be hind himself, one of the Cerberus rifles had been kicked. Shepard turned slinging is arm around activating his omni blade, slashing into a decloaking Phantom's sword, breaking it. Shepard quickly pulled his Carnifex pistol and fired several times into the Phantom. Tali turned, and so did Reegar at the sound of the sword breaking watching Shepard Shoot the phantom. The Phantom fell to the ground laying there. Shepard bent down to look and pulled the helmet off the now dead Phantom. The Phantom had Reaper tech running all through it like back on mars.

"What the hell is that." Said Reegar walking over to Shepard.

"It's Reaper tech." Answered Shepard. Tali stumbled for a moment knocking several items off the work space.

"Tali you Okay." Asked Shepard.

"Yeah, just got a massive flash of memories. I almost have it, just let me download the data, and I'll trigger the self destructed." Gun fire between the Mecs could be heard out side of the central computer room. "Got it." Said Tali.

"Self destruct in ten minutes. The facility has been compromised." Said the facility VI.

"Okay lets go." Said Shepard. The team took off down the stairs and out of the central control room. The team ran by the Mecs as they fought with each other. As they ran Shepard accessed his comm. "Garrus this place is gonna blow in ten minutes. I want you to bug out to the rally point in five." Said Shepard on the comm.

"Roger that Shepard. Just cleaning up a few Cerberus troops. A couple of them made it to the door." Replied Garrus.

Thanks for the update Garrus. As the team ran Shepard saw a large Geth Mecs blow to YMIR Mec apart with one shot each, and then Grab another one, ripping it into two pieces. "Holly shit did you just see that." Said Shepard.

"Yeah lets not get cought by one of them." Shepard, Tali, and Reegar battled through to the exit just as Garrus was pulling out. The team ran from the facility threw the woods to the rally point. The facility exploded." They reached the shuttle debris was falling from the sky all over the area. Shepard leaned against the shuttle and slid to the ground. Tali ran to Shepard. "Are you okay? What do you need me to do?" Asked Tali Concerned.

"I'm fine my suits just out of medi gel."

"Here take some of mine."

"No, it's not the same. I'll be fine. I just need to." Shepard tried to stand up and tali Shoved him back down against the shuttle.

"Don't you dare no me right now I'll go get some out of the shuttle."

Garrus came walking out of the woods a few moments later. "Shepard what happened?" Said Garrus running over to Shepard.

"I took one in the waist. I'm out of medi gel, I need to get back to the Normandy." Answered Shepard.

"Then lets get you on the shuttle, and go." Said Garrus.

"We can't we have to wait for Jack." Replied Shepard.

"Jack?" Said Garrus questioningly.

"She helped us in the facility we can't leave her behind."

"And you can't sit around and die. Their no medi gel in the shuttle. We don't even know if she made it out. Garrus and Reegar can wait around for her I want you to get fixed up now." Said Tali concerned. Tali pulled Shepard to his feet, and walked Shepard over to the shuttle door.

"I just know your not leaving me behind." Came Jacks voice as she stepped out of the woods with Metal head carrying a crate. Shepard and Tali turned around.

"It figures you show up. My head ache was almost gone." Shouted Garrus.

"Oh you know you want a piece of this Garrus. To bad you fucked up your face." Replied Jack.

"No thanks I have a girl friend now. What's with the Mec?"

"You want to know, you'll have to charm it out of me. Jack patted the side of Garrus's face. So what's this Shepard, I leave you four five minute and you try and bleed out on me. What part about hooking up do you not understand." Said Jack.

"Sorry I can't help it, all those tattoos where giving me a hell of a head ache. Is that the infiltration Mecs. Asked Shepard.

"Yeah you ass, now you want to go before you bleed out."

"What are you going to do with Metal Head."

"Metal head can fold up. Jack turned around. You can fold up right?" Asked Jack.

"No. I can not." Answered Metal head.

"Shit." Jack started pacing. "Shepard we've got to figure out a way to get him to the Normandy. I'm not leaving without him." Said Jack.

"Jack we don't have anyway to get him to the Normandy. And theirs not another clearing big enough for the Normandy for at least ten klicks. it'll take him forever to get there.

"Damn you Shepard." Jack walked over to metal head. "Hey listen buddy I can't take you with me." Said Jack.

"Why not?" Asked Metal head.

"Your too big Metal head. Jacks voice started to crack. Now you remember those nice Salarians who put you back together. I want you to go back to them, and stay there. One day I'll come back for you okay."

"I understand."

"And remember you don't like water so no walking through it okay."

"We will not."

"And what do we do when we see Cerberus."

"Destroy Cerberus."

"Then you laugh at them okay." Jack walked completely over to Metal head and hugged a leg.

"Jack You are making water."

"Sorry I'm just gonna miss you, be good okay." Jack backed away tears in her eyes and walked into the shuttle.

The team loaded the crate, and boarded the shuttle. The shuttle took off. The team sat in the shuttle. Jack continued to cry. "Jack I'm sorry." Said Shepard.

"Just leave me alone Shepard." Replied Jack hostilely. Jack got out of her seat, and stared out the window. Jack watched as metal head walked in the direction of the Salarians.

"Jack when we come around here again, we'll pick him up."

Jack walked back over to her seat, after losing sight of Metal head and sat back down. "He was just a pain in the ass anyway."

"No he wasn't jack. He was like you, someone miss understood, the out cast of society. He was your friend jack. Theirs nothing wrong in missing him."

"Thanks Shepard."

/  
Illusive mans head Quarters.  
/

Illusive man Sat in his Chair. "So I see we have Shepard's attention. Leek some information about a coupe attempt on Alliance Parliament ." Said Illusive man

"Would you like me to intercept him there?" Asked Miranda.

"No I want you to frame him even further, drive him out of all council space. This will press the Quarians harder."

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to assassinate a councilor of another race then?"

"Baby steps first Miranda. We need to give plenty of reason for the Alliance to turn that ion cannon on the Quarians. The others won't even suspect it when we use it on them. I want you to arrange for Hackett to be the target. He'll be the biggest opposition once he's reinstated."

"What makes you so sure he'll come back to the Alliance."

"He's a man of action Miranda the Reapers will call him back. Make sure Shepard is there during the execution. Act like your protecting Hackett, and then when your sure the camera is dead. Put one in his head."

"Shepard or Hackett?"

"Hackett."

"Then we assassinate a councilor?"

"haha, yes Miranda then we assassinate a councilor."

Writers note: I found the end here to be extremely sad. I teared up. By the way Jack is not being a slut, she's was just having fun. To get a look at metal head Check out my FB page James Shepard Metal Head is not anywhere near the intelligence of the Geth.


End file.
